Teen Titans, Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?
by HeroicStrikeCobra
Summary: When dark forces attack the Earth and there's no one to protect it from harm, a ragtag team of teenage superheroes stand up to defend their entire multiverse. When's there trouble, you know who to call... This is a mix of anime and cartoons, but story does include a cross between a teenage Mirajane and teenage Ben Tennyson. Hope you enjoy.
1. Brave New World Part 1

**Teen Titans: Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?**

 **Chapter 1 Brave New World**

 **Disclaimer: Hello! It's been awhile since I've posted anything on FanFiction! It's good to see anyone who's back to read. I do not own most of the characters that appear in this story. Now, before we start, everyone needs to know some important things. For Spider Man, he is based on Spider Man from the Ultimate Spider Man series, who has just been introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the new team. Superboy is based on the Conner Kent from the Smallville TV show. Ben Tennyson will be based on Ben from Alien Force, who has just put back on the Omnitrix and is getting use to being Ben Ten again. Takumi Nishigou is the same from the Chaos Head anime and visual novel (which everyone should take some time to read or watch, it's kinda trippy, but it's a good show). Moka Akashiya will be Moka just after she and the gang defeated Kuyo in episode 13. Satellizer El Bridget, who is from Freezing, which is also based in the future, will be introduced as if she has not met Kazuya yet, and although Freezing is based in the future, I'm just making it based now. And last but not least, Virgil Hawkins/Static will be a mix of the Virgil Hawkins from the show Static Shock and the Static New 52 comics. This can be called an AU, but I'm making these characters as close to canon as possible. And more characters will be introduced, but all characters will receive their own spotlight. Thanks for reading the Disclaimer, and enjoy!**

 **Just so it's noted, I'm really tempted to set this up on more than on crossover category. However, it's against the rules. If anyone would like me to put this on a different fanfiction category let me know in the comments. Please spread the word to all your friends if you like the crossover!**

* * *

"Is it ready?" Vilgax heard as he stood and watched from his window as he watched the millions of citizens and warriors of his home world, Vilgaxia. Vilgax was a tall humanoid creature, with green skin and the face of a squid-like creature. He had a muscular build, and had on red alien body armor, that covered his chest, blue armored pants, on his left arm he had a golden gauntlet on, and on his right hand he had a fingerless glove with a red ruby attached to the top of it.

Vilgax, the king of Vilgaxia, looked back to see a young Japanese woman, who had long black hair, which was tied into a long braid. The woman had a nurse uniform on, and the uniform was marked, 'Tokyo General Hospital', and on the woman's name tag it read, 'Hazuki Shino.'

Vilgax looked at the woman, then growled, "Hazuki? Did the Light send you to make sure I was doing as they pleased?"

"Of course not." Hazuki smirked, "I came here to make sure you weren't messing up a well-planned invasion years in the making."

Vilgax walked over to Hazuki, and although he towered over the small woman, she continued to

smirk at him, then Vilgax growled, "I could fire a beam of energy and wipe you out of existence."

The statement caused Hazuki to laugh, then she looked at Vilgax and said, "No, I believe only Darkseid can do that. If you'd rather have him be here to threaten you-" Vilgax then lend over and growled, "I do not fear you, artificial Gigalomaniac or Darkseid. Run back to Earth, so you may continue to expand your newfound 'control' over the Church of the Divine Light."

Hazuki smirked then turned and said, "My people will do their side of our little bargain, but when we give you your army, and make Earth ripe for the taking, do not fail us, Vilgax." Hazuki then walked over to Vilgax and the two locked eyes, and Hazuki's smirk then changed into a dark evil look, "Because if you do, I can assure you this, my partners will make you wish you were never born into the hell that will be your life then."

Hazuki then snapped her fingers, and a silver bracelet on her wrist, started glowing and a portal opened in front of her, and she turned to Vilgax, "And may it be noted, that the Church of the Divine Light is just fine without my partners. Noah 3 is fully operational, and if I wanted to, I could wipe you out of existence with just a thought."

Hazuki then walked through the portal, and Vilgax growled as the portal disappeared, "Once I have control of Earth, I'm going to destroy that woman, then I will continue my conquest to claim this universe as my own."

* * *

'What am I doing here?' Satellizer asked herself, as she looked at a holographic version of her body in the middle of a laboratory being studied by several scientist.

Satellizer was a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She had long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hung over her forehead, and had medium blue eyes. She was wearing a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She was wearing a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses with the rims sitting below the lenses. She had on a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem. She had on brown heeled, laced boots, that reached up to her knees.

Satellizer looked around what the people in Dakota City called their famous, 'Star Labs'. As Satellizer looked around the lab, she then heard behind her, "Hey, Ms. El Bridget. Welcome to Star Labs."

Satellizer turned to see an African-American teenager with short spike black hair, and black eyes. He had on a short sleeve baseball shirt, with a sleeve white undershirt. The boy had an

orange cap on his head. In his hands he had a brown bag, which said 'Burger King', and seemed to be filled to the max. Satellizer raised an eyebrow at the boy and said, "Just call me, Satellizer. And I've been here for a while."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Satellizer." Virgil put his hand out, in an attempt to get Satellizer to shake his hand. Satellizer simply stared at his hand, then turned and gave Virgil the cold shoulder, "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, ma'am." Virgil frowned at Satellizer's demeanor, but said, "Yeah, the scientist wanted to run some more test on you."

Satellizer then nodded, "Alright." As Satellizer going to walk away, Virgil then asked, "So, is it true that you're leaving us tomorrow." Satellizer nodded, "That's the plan. Back at West Genetics, I'm going to be involved with the next carnival…" Satellizer turned to see Virgil have a confused look on his face.

Satellizer then said, "West Genetics, the school in Japan that is for Pandora and Limiters?" And then Virgil nodded, "I know what West Genetics is, ma'am. But I didn't know you guys had carnivals…what's a carnival?"

Satellizer raised an eyebrow at Virgil, then he rubbed his neck then chuckled, "I'm guessing there are no clowns in a carnival…"

Satellizer shook her head, "It's a battle between Pandora. The winner of the battle raises to the top."

"Let me guess," Virgil smiled, "There can be only one?"

Satellizer then rolled her eyes, "Are you one of those people who makes little jokes and references? I heard this city's superhero does that a lot…what's his name, Lightning Lad?"

"He calls himself Static." Virgil nodded, then smirked, "He's pretty cool, by the way."

"I'm sure you'd think so. I'm surprised Star Labs called West Genetics, asking to send a Pandora here to run test on." Satellizer said, then Virgil shrugged, "Why?"

"Most people who are into the Justice League and Avengers don't really want much to do with Pandora." Satellizer said, then nodded, "They think us Pandora are unnecessary with a Kryptonian and Asgardian running around."

"Hey." Virgil nodded, "I'm a fan of Supes and Thor, but I do respect what you Pandora's do when the Nova show up. Without Pandora, this world would not be the same. So, thanks for your effort, Ms. El Bridget."

Satellizer blinked at Virgil, then she thought to herself, 'He is so…nice…what's wrong with him? Surprised no one here has told him about my title back at West Genetics.'

As Satellizer was about to answer, a scientist walked over to the two, and said, "Virgil! I told you to get in contact with her, and bring her to Test Room 2, not sit around and bored her."

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "Sorry boss." Virgil then nodded to Satellizer, "So, you're going to go with him-"

"I can connect dots, you know." Satellizer said, then turned around and followed the scientist away, and Virgil then raised an eyebrow and thought to himself, 'That chick was intense. What's wrong with her?'

"HEY VIRGIL!" Virgil turned to see a group of teenage interns waiting near Virgil's lab table. Virgil ran over and put the brown bag on the table, and everyone started swarming him.

"What took you so long, man?" One said as he grabbed his burger and started walking away.

"The burger king is literally in the food court, man? What were you doing, saving babies on your way back up here?" Another intern said as he grabbed his food.

"Way to take the fast out of Fast Food, bro." Another said, then a female Japanese intern with long purple hair, red eyes, a very attractive body and a stunning aura around her said, "Virgil, if you ever want to hand any problems to me, just drop off a suggestion in my box, alright? Next time, I can go get the burgers."

'Maybe next time when I go get the burgers, Ebon won't be robbing a bank, and I can get things done quick and easy.' Virgil thought and then mumbled to the girl, "Sure thing."

The girl smiled and then turned around and started walking away, then she turned and said, "Remember, put a suggestion in my box, Virgil!"

"Who's that chick?" Virgil asked when the last intern walked over to Virgil and laughed, "Well look who finely made it! Speedy F***ing Gonzalez." As the intern pulled her burger out of the bag, she looked back at Virgil and said, "No way you're going to rise to the top here if you can't even do this fast enough, Virgil."

Virgil frowned as the girl started walking away, then he sighed, "Well looks like the 'Hero of Dakota City' won't be heroic to stop what he's doing and go get hamburgers for everyone'…"I carry grudges."

Virgil dug into the bag and realized it was empty. Virgil raised his eyebrows and flipped the bag

upside down, and then said, "Um…I think someone may have taken my burger…somebody…hello…"

An intern then walked over to Virgil and said, "Yo Virgil! Were you just talking to the 'Untouchable Queen'?"

"Who?" Virgil asked then the intern pulled him aside.

* * *

"Best you can do, Takumi?" Said a teenage boy with short black hair, black eyes, had on a long black cloak, with black padding over the cloak. Under the cloak, the boy had on a black undershirt. The boy had a single-handed black longsword in his hand.

The boy named Takumi had on what seemed to be a high school uniform. The boy was a teenager, with purple spiky hair, with yellow eyes, and held a long pink sword in his hands. "I've been holding back, Kirito."

The two boys seemed to be in a wide grassy field, on a floating island. The two got in sword stances, then Takumi smirked then said, "You know what Kirito, maybe we should meet up outside of SAO, and we can hang out."

Kirito smirked, "Why would we meet outside of SAO?" Kirito jumped at Takumi, and slashed his dark sword at Takumi, who lifted his pink sword, and Takumi smirked, "My D-Sword won't be so easily broken, Kirito!"

Takumi pushed Kirito back, who landed and dashed to the side, and then swung his sword at Takumi's side, and Takumi stepped back, and then head butted Kirito.

Kirito stepped back, then Takumi smirked, "Bro, come on. You called me up at 4 a.m. for a reason. What's the exclusive skill that you have now?"

Kirito stood up straight, then said, "You have to promise not to blog about this, man." Takumi nodded, "Dude, listen. I've allowed you know my real name. Most people in this game know me as the Knightheart."

Kirito nodded, then a game menu appeared in front of him, and he clicked on a button and it then said, "Special Abilities." Kirito pushed a button, then he pulled out a black and red long sword, that had several markings on it. Kirito caught the sword in his other free hand.

Takumi frowned, "You aren't gonna-" Kirito hopped at Takumi, who raised his sword, and Kirito slashed his black sword, and hit Takumi's sword aside, and then Kirito brought up his black and red sword, and put it to Takumi's throat.

Kirito smirked, "Isn't this cool?" Takumi frowned then he kicked at Kirito's chest, but Kirito

hopped back, and then he pulled back his swords and chuckled, "Are you ready to go all out, now?"

Kirito then hopped forward at Takumi, who raised his sword in defense. Kirito swatted Takumi's sword aside, and Takumi stumbled back, then Kirito struck with both swords at once, and Takumi's D-Sword was sent flying to the side.

Takumi took a step back, and as Kirito slashed both of his swords down at Takumi, and quickly raised his arm in defense, and a heater shield appeared on Takumi's arm and the swords bounced off the shield.

Takumi backed away, and then Kirito hopped in the air, and spun like a tornado viciously slashing his swords, which slid around Takumi's shield, and the shield broke apart, and Takumi stumbled back.

However, as Kirito swung his black sword at Takumi's head, Takumi's D-Sword flew into his hand, and Takumi countered Kirito's strike, and pushed him back.

Takumi then smirked, "You've been holding back. Why?"

"Because," Kirito returned a smirk back to Takumi, "You've been holding back."

Takumi smirked then readied his D-Sword, "I've been ready. Let's go, Kirito." Takumi hopped at Kirito, but Kirito slide under Takumi, and then stood up as Takumi landed and swiftly turned around.

Kirito smirked, "Come on, Takumi. Don't hold back, man." Takumi then stabbed his D-Sword into the ground, and Kirito hopped at Takumi, and as Kirito was about to impale Takumi, several chains appeared out of thin air, and wrapped around Kirito, and keep him dangling in the air.

Kirito struggled to get out of the chains, then Takumi smirked, "You said, go all out. Too bad for you, being a Gigalomaniac gives me an advance over you."

Kirito smirked, "You know, if you use this in the boss fight on the 54th Floor, you won't get away with just using a 'special skill' anymore." Takumi smirked then the chains disappeared and Kirito landed on the ground, then Takumi smiled and helped Kirito up.

Takumi smiled, "Look, I'll see you around Kirito." As Takumi was about to log out, he turned and laughed to Kirito, "Hey, you watch out man. I heard that Asuna girl, has the hots for you."

Kirito rubbed his neck, "No way. She doesn't-" Takumi smirked, "Watch out. You'll end up with a harem soon. Then you'll be like me."

Kirito then opened his log out menu with Kirito then smiled, "See ya man." The two then logged out.

Takumi's world changed around him. The fantasy world disappeared and then Takumi's vision cleared, he was sitting in his classic computer chair, and he took off his helmet-like nerve gear.

Takumi looked at his computer screen, and the time said, '4:59 a.m.'. Takumi sighed, then he pulled out his flip phone, that his sister Nanami got for him. Takumi smirked as he saw a message that Sena had sent him.

"Another Divine Light agent was found trying to escape from Shibuya. We have those creeps on the run. Must be shaking in their boots after we destroyed Noah 2." Takumi read, then nodded and smirked, 'I'm ready to finish rounding up the rest of these punks in the Divine Light. We already dealt with the other half of Noah 2's creators, but the Divine Light…is a bit more difficult to deal with.'

Takumi was about to hop on his sofa of a bed, when he heard police sirens down below him in the streets of Shibuya. Takumi groaned, then said to himself, "I don't have to get involved."

As Takumi said this over and over, he found himself already climbing out of his cargo shipping crate, that he calls his 'room'. Takumi stretched then looked over the edge of the tall building that he his 'room' on top of.

A tank zoomed down the streets of Tokyo, and had several police cars swarming it, but the tank was unfazed.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, "That's…different. Ok, let's get this over with." Takumi summoned his long pink D-Sword, and then he hopped off the side of the building and started floating to the ground. Then Takumi closed his eyes and began to concentrate and then a pink jetpack appeared on Takumi's back, and it came to life and he rocketed off after the tank.

Takumi lowered down to the tank, and the police in the cars looked up and started screaming at him in confusion and fear. Takumi ignored the man, then smirked as he then zoomed passed the police cars and neared the tank.

The tank turned its cannon towards Takumi, who then lifted up in the air, and he then screamed, "What the heck?" The cannon fired and Takumi quickly maneuvered past the cannon fire, and barely dodged the blasted.

Takumi started to lose control, and he started crashing towards the ground. As Takumi neared the ground, a figure in red and blue, swung passed Takumi, and grabbed him and landed on top of a building.

Takumi rubbed the back of his head, then mumbled, "That was so not awesome." Takumi looked up to see the one and only, Spider Man. Takumi blinked at Spider Man and then Spider Man said, "Hey, you watch out now, man. These streets are dangerous."

Takumi frowned at Spider Man, he knew a good amount of English because of all the games he played on his computer. And ever since SAO came out, Takumi was met a good amount of Americans, and his English became almost as fluent as his Japanese.

"Spiderman…you're real?" Takumi asked.

"Of course I'm real. What made you think I wasn't real?" Spider Man asked, then Takumi shook his head, "I mean-"

There was another explosion down in the streets, then Spiderman said, "Watch out, and have a nice life, bro!"

Spider Man hopped off the ledge and started for the streets. Takumi raised an eyebrow, then he nodded, "I just met Spiderman, I'm not going to let him out do me in my own town, though."

Takumi real booted another jet pack on his back, then he rocketed off the building and zoomed off after Spider Man.

Takumi called off to Spider Man, and he then yelled, "Hey, Spiderman. We can work together to stop this tank!"

"Wow, sorry I'm already doing…a…team up, I guess." Spider Man said, as the tank turned it's cannon towers the two, as Takumi flew and Spider Man swung towards the tank. As the cannon was about to fire, the two then heard above them, "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Deadpool!"

The two looked up, and saw Deadpool falling from the sky blasting bullets from the machine guns he had armed himself with. Spiderman was then tackled by Takumi, as the bullets flew passed the two, and hit the tank, but bounced off uselessly.

Takumi then looked at Deadpool, then Spiderman, "So, who is he? Your sidekick?" Spider Man shook his head, "No, he is crazy."

Deadpool landed face first on the tank and his body exploded on the tank's armor, and Takumi yelled, "Woah! He jus-"

"He's ok. He heals…fast." Spider Man said, then wiggled out of Takumi's grip, then fired webbings on the back of tank, and pulled himself towards it. Takumi then said, "I've got your back, bro."

Deadpool had already began to reform, and he looked at Spider Man and said, "Tobey! I got this one!"

"What?" Takumi and Spider Man asked, then Deadpool pulled out a grenade then yelled, "Baby you're a firework!"

"What the fu-" Takumi started as Deadpool pulled the pin, and Takumi pulled Spiderman back, and then Deadpool and the tank were in engulfed in an explosion.

Takumi landed, then all the police cars pulled up behind him. Spiderman then said, "Wade! You suck!"

Deadpool walked through the explosion with a man dressed in black camo, "Don't worry, Tobey. This guy was the only one in the tank. He's ok."

"Somebody…help me." The man cried, and the police aimed their guns at Takumi, Spiderman, and Deadpool. Takumi then said, "Great. How many times am I gonna end up in trouble with the police?"

"I understood that reference." Deadpool laughed then Spiderman asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Watch your mouth, Tobey. This fanfic isn't rated R!" Deadpool ordered, then Spider Man sighed, "I told you, I'm not Tobey Maguire." Deadpool laughed, "I'd beg to differ."

"I'm not Tobey Maguire." Spiderman said strictly, and Takumi nodded, "You seem more like a Tom, maybe…"

"Who? Drake Bell?" Deadpool asked, then shook his head, "Nah, Andrew Garfield?"

"Hands up, you freaks!" The police officers ordered, then Deadpool looked back at them, then pulled out a pistol then said to the man in black camo, "Ok, where's Wilson?"

"Who?" The man asked, then Deadpool lend over, "We're looking for Deathstroke. He escaped the Arrow's secret prison on a tropical island. We've heard he made his way here to Tokyo. We know you were going to meet him."

"I don't know wha-" The man asked, then Spider Man said, "You tell us, and we let the police take you in. Or you don't tell us, then we take you to S.H.I.E.L.D. You won't like the latter options."

The man sat there and thought about the options he was just given.

Takumi then looked at Spider Man and thought, 'Don't worry about it guys, he'll tell us.' Takumi then sat there for a few seconds and waited for Spiderman to respond then face palmed and thought, 'I keep forgetting I'm not with Kozue right now.'

"Your telepathic friend ain't here, Pink Lantern." Deadpool told Takumi, and Spiderman asked, "What are you talking about now?"

"Nothing." Deadpool said then looked at the man in camo, "You've had a paragraph to think about what you've done. Now tell us, or you die."

Deadpool pulled out a gun and shoved it in the face of the man, and then a police officer ordered, "Put the gun down!" Deadpool turned and laughed, "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese-"

"He said put your gun down." Takumi said, then the man in camo stood and started running, but Spiderman webbed his leg, and then pulled him on the ground, and then he laughed, "I don't think so, bro."

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Another officer said, then Spider Man waved his hands, "We don't understand you. But we're the good guys!"

"I understand them." Deadpool said, then he had a hallucination of the police officers with anime fan girl looks on them.

* * *

In hallucination:

Officer: Deadpool. You're so cool! Can you sign my pistol?"

Out of hallucination:

* * *

"Sure I'll sign your pistol little boy." Deadpool smiled and started towards the police in a trance like state. All of a sudden, a bullet then flew through the air and shot Deadpool in the head.

Spiderman's spider sense went off and he grabbed for the man in camo, but a bullet flew through the head of the man, and Spider Man yelled, "NO!"

Spider Man looked up to see a humanoid figure on the roof of a skyscraper. Spiderman then jumped and yelled, "Deadpool! I'm going after that guy!"

Takumi nodded, "Let's go!"

"What do you mean?" Spiderman asked as he swung away then Takumi rocketed off, "You

need some help. I've got your back, like I said."

Spiderman and Takumi went up to the building, but as Spider Man landed, he got kicked in the chest, by a shadowy figure. Spiderman rolled on his back, and Takumi flew passed him and asked, "I thought you had a sense or something…"

"Not when you have technology to block the sense." Spiderman and Takumi looked up and bright lights appeared on top of the building, and Deathstroke in the middle of the roof, and Takumi blinked at Deathstroke and then raised an eyebrow, "How come he looks like Deadpool?"

Spiderman stood up and rubbed his chest, "Wilson, you're coming back with us!"

Deathstroke looked at Spider Man, then Takumi, then growled, "How about this, Spiderman? You forget you've even seen me here, and I won't kill everyone you know and care about."

"No." Spider Man fired his webbing at Deathstroke, who hopped over the webbing and tossed a grenade at Spider Man, who kicked the grenade away.

Takumi summoned his D-Sword, and then stabbed it at Deathstroke, who pulled out his own katana, and their swords collided. "You don't even wear a mask. Really?"

"I'm just distracting you, turd baby." Takumi laughed as Spider Man swung behind Deathstroke, who then side stepped, and Spider Man swung into Takumi and the two rolled on the ground.

"That was definitely not awesome." Takumi mumbled, then Spider Man nodded, "I second that motion."

Deathstroke put guns to Takumi's head and Spiderman head, "Tell Nick Fury, I will not come in alive. I'm not going to be one of his slaves in the Vault."

"Better than Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad." Spider Man said, then Deathstroke growled, "Don't think you can stall me. I lined the bullet I shot Deadpool with in Vibranium. It should cut off that idiot's healing long enough for me to get away."

"And you think we won't go after you?" Takumi asked, then Deathstroke nodded, "Point taken."

A police helicopter rose in the air and the pilot aimed the light on the helicopter on the group. Deathstroke then pulled out a grenade and tossed it at the helicopter and it exploded and the helicopter started falling towards the ground.

Deathstroke then turned and jumped off the building. Takumi and Spider Man then ran after the

helicopter and both of them hopped off the skyscraper. Takumi then thought to himself, 'Why am I doing this? Fighting super villains? Saving people? I'm no super hero.'

Spiderman then yelled to Takumi, "Hey! Can't you make something to catch the helicopter?"

Takumi shook his head, "Nothing I can think of." Spider Man then fired his webbing at the helicopter, and when the webs hit the helicopter, Spider Man yelled, "HELP ME PULL!"

The two then pulled the web with all their might, then Spider Man let go and fired webbing under where the helicopter was going to crash at a fast rate, hoping to catch the helicopter in the webbing.

As the helicopter crashed into the webbing, and came to a stop a few feet from the ground. Spiderman and Takumi then landed on top of the helicopter, then Takumi sighed, "What the hell?! This was crazy…"

"Hey." Spider Man nodded, "This is my every Tuesday night." Spiderman then groaned, "I guess Deathstroke just got away from us."

"Yeah." Takumi frowned, "Sorry man."

"Nah, you did great, man. You should consider being a superhero." Spider Man nodded, then Takumi shook his head, "No thanks. That's definitely not what I'm into."

Spiderman and Takumi got off the helicopter, then Takumi then nodded, "Nice meeting you, Spiderman. Have a nice time in Tokyo."

Spider Man nodded, "Thanks man. And thanks for the help dude…what's your name?"

"Takumi!" Takumi quickly said and started to leave, and Spider Man raised his eyebrow, "What kinda name is Takumi?"

Spider Man turned to Takumi, but Takumi had already flew away on his jetpack. Spiderman then raised an eyebrow, then he heard Deadpool say behind him, "Honey! I'm home!"

Spiderman then sighed, "Crap."

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, Moka." A girl that seemed to be in her late teenage years, who had long crimson hair, green eyes, a very voluptuous body with large breasts that seem to push against her white dress shirt, a black dress jacket, and a red shirt, said.

The girl, who apparently was Moka, seemed to be near the same age as the girl with crimson hair. This girl had long platinum hair, and was had on an attire that matched the one of the girl with the crimson hair. Moka had a beauty body herself. She seemed to have an inhuman beauty, and also seemed to be radiating an inhuman aura of power and confidence.

"Don't cry about it, Rias." Moka smiled as she hugged her close friend, Rias, "I'm just moving over to Metropolis for a while to meet up with a friend of my father's."

Rias sighed then the two girls, who appeared to be in a Japanese airport, and the two looked outside of the windows and looked at the darkness of the early morning, and Rias smiled, "When is the Akashiya private jet gonna get here?"

"Soon enough. What, are you hungry? Got a hot date this morning?" Moka smirked, "Or is your boyfriend going to go and stop another wedding you're the bride for?"

Rias blushed but as she started to say something, Moka then smirked, "Don't argue, Rias Gremory. Ever since we were little, you always strung cute little boys around, and made big party plans, that involved two boys fighting each other to the death."

Rias then blushed and giggled, "That only happened on my 7th birthday." Rias then frowned at Moka, "Hey, what about Tsukune? How did he respond to that big fight with that fox demon?"

Moka looked away from Rias, who frowned and then said, "Okay, how did he take your dad removing the rosary and destroying it?" Moka then sighed, "He and Kurumo are doing fine, Rias."

"What?" Rias frowned, "Moka. What happened with you two? I thought you two were doing good."

Moka shook her head, "Just because I don't have pink hair, and I stand up to my word, if you love me, then that shouldn't matter." Moka then raised an eyebrow, "So, are you and Issei a solid thing now?"

"Yeah." Rias blushed, "I told him how I felt, and now…we're…" Moka smiled a gentle smile, "He's a good guy, Rias. I know he'll take care of you."

Rias then sighed, "Thanks. You better find a cute vampire in Metropolis, that will take you out and do dirty things to you. Hopefully he'll help you learn your place."

Moka frowned then blushed, "What?! No…I'm not in Metropolis to find a date…I'm there meeting with an Eric Brooks."

"Never heard of him." Rias shrugged, then Moka then nudged Rias, "Don't ever make a joke

about a man teaching me my place. In a relationship with the opposite sex, I'll show my dominance. In our relationship and-"

"In the bedroom?" Rias nodded Moka, "I'm sure he'd enjoy something like that." Moka then blushed then said, "Not everyone can sleep naked with her boyfriend."

"Shame." Rias smirked, then Moka raised an eyebrow at Rias, "How did Akeno take Issei and you getting together?"

"Akeno?" Rias asked, "Why would she be taking it anyway?" Moka then blinked and frowned, "Well, you just keep an eye on her. She needs a friend too, Rias."

Rias nodded, "I know. The three of us made the best little group." Moka smirked, "Then you got married…"

"I didn't marry that asshole." Rias growled, then Moka smiled, "What …ever."

Rias and Moka looked outside and watched as a private jet land on the runway, and it said "Akashiya" on the side of it, and Rias smiled, "How nice? Your ride is here."

"I'll be back." Moka nodded, then Rias smirked, "If you meet Superman, tell him I said hi."

"Why would I talk to him?" Moka rolled her eyes, and said, "And why would I be interested in a Kryptonian?"

As Moka grabbed her suitcase and started walking away, then Rias waved, "If you find a hot guy that can stand you, let me know!" Moka turned and smiled, "Sure thing, Rias."

* * *

Vilgax watched many cities of Earth through several different holographic screens. Vilgax narrowed his eyes at even many city, he knew many of the sites that continued to appear on the screens as they shifted.

One city was Bellwood, another was Metropolis, a school known as Japan's West Genetics, Dakota City's Star Lab, a campground in New York named "Camp Half-Blood", Shibuya Japan, Central City, Wakanda, Starling City, Atlanta, Amity City, Gotham City, and several other cities continued to appear on the screens.

One of Vilgax's servants ran into the room and said, "Lord Vilgax," he stopped and shivered,

"You have a guest."

Vilgax then growled, "Tell them to wait. I have more important things to d-"

"Do you now?" Vilgax heard and he froze in his sentence. Vilgax turned to see a tall rock-like man, who stood tall over Vilgax. This man had on black alien armor, and his eyes were glowing red with unnatural power.

Vilgax then said, "Darkseid…what are you doing here?" Darkseid then said, "I have come to check your progress. The plan is to be set in motion in the matter of minutes now. Are you ready?"

Vilgax nodded, "I have been ready for my claim on Earth. Now, I will finally have it. Then I will rule Earth with an iron fist."

Darkseid then raised his rock-like eyebrow, "You will rule? Do not forget the powers at play. What we are planning, makes your plan to rule seem like nothing more than child's play."

Vilgax was about to mumbled something, when Darkseid said, "I have brought two of my most powerful furies to assist in your takeover of Earth."

Vilgax raised an eyebrow, then Darkseid snapped, "You will find them very useful. Finding my furies from different dimensions makes it easier to overcome their weak minds."

Vilgax was about to ask something, when Darkseid turned and said, "Dormammu will activate the spell shortly. Be prepared, Vilgax."

Vilgax nodded, then Darkseid turned back to Vilgax and smiled, "If you fail us, Vilgax, I will show you a fate worse than death." Vilgax then growled as Darkseid then disappeared, and Vilgax ordered, "Prepare for the first wave to go to Earth! Tonight, we will have victory!"

* * *

Takumi stretched as he walked into class. His friend Daisuke, a handsome young man, sat in his usual seat in the back of the class. Daisuke looked at Takumi, then he laughed, "Good morning, Takumi. Good to see you, 'again'."

Takumi raised an eyebrow at Daisuke, then he asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means," Takumi heard behind him, and he turned to see a girl that could lighten any room she walked into. This girl had long pink hair, was wearing a school uniform, and had a somewhat mischievous look on her face, "You barely use to show up to school, and for 'some reason', you've changed."

"You know why Rimi." Takumi smiled a sincere smile, as the two embraced, and Takumi thought of all he wanted to tell her. About his talk with Kirito, about his short adventure with Spider Man, but the two just sat in silence and Daisuke then laughed, "Everyone knows why."

Rimi and Takumi looked over at Daisuke, "Ever since that big city disaster, a few months ago, you two have been all over each other. Not to mention all the other girls Taku has had all over him."

Rimi and Takumi blushed then Daisuke laughed, "I swear I saw you two kissing in front of the school, once. Then you meet late at night, what are you two up to?"

Rimi and Takumi smiled at each other, then Rimi laughed, "It's our little secret."

Takumi smirked, 'I wonder how he'd take it if we said we were chasing after a rogue organization called the 'Church of the Natural Divine Light' who wants to take over the world?'

As Takumi thought this, their teacher walked into class, and she asked, "Students, people be seated, so we may begin class."

As the students sat down, the teacher began class. Takumi then thought to himself, 'I wonder where Kozue is…is she and Sena skipping to go after more Divine Light agents? If so, why not invite everyone, if they hit the motherload, I want to be there to help kick ass!'

As Takumi sat in class and looked at the teacher, he then reached for his phone and pulled it out. He then say he had an SAO message from Kirito. He opened it and it said, 'Hey, General/Shogun. The server has been shut down, and it forced a lot of us out of the game this morning. We can't raid the boss' castle tonight, sorry. But, I'm sure we both can find something fun to do. Asuna asked to meet me, in real life. I'm going to go to the scheduled location, so wish me luck.'

Takumi smiled at Kirito's message, then thought to himself, 'Congrats buddy. Hope she isn't totally weirded out by your geeky ways.' As Takumi thought this, he then heard a high pitch scream in front of him. Takumi looked up, and saw a girl pointing to the front of the class. Takumi looked up to where the teacher should have been, but the teacher not there.

"What the hell?" Daisuke asked, then Takumi stood and said, "Where's the teacher?" Takumi looked over to Rimi, who shook her head, "She was just there…where is she?"

Takumi then said, "Nobody panic-" However, the students heard the screaming over other students, and then this caused the students in his class to start trampling each other, trying to get out of the class.

Takumi, caught Daisuke, who had been pushed over. Takumi helped his friend up, then said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. Did you see that, man?" Daisuke asked then Takumi shook his head, "No, I don't know what's going on, but we'll find it out."

Takumi then helped Daisuke out the room, then he walked back in, and walked over to Rimi, and she was on the phone with someone. He then heard her say, "Okay Sena. You said that Kozue and Nana are both with you?"

Takumi then asked, "Nanami is with them? IS SHE OKAY?" Rimi nodded, "She's fine, Takumi. But the Divine Light base they were attacking is dead. Sena said they were about to fight off about a hundred Divine Light agents, and then…"

"Then what, Rimi?" Takumi asked, then Rimi nodded, "They all disappeared. Out of thin air."

Rimi then said, "Sena, Takumi and I are going to try to fix this, ok? Alright bye." Rimi hung up her phone. Then she looked at Takumi, then she nodded, "Listen, Takumi. Both of us are going to real-boot all the adults back here in Shibuya. Are you ready?"

Takumi nodded, then both of them closed their eyes and concentrated, but Takumi then heard in his mind, 'Don't!' Takumi's eyes flew open, he then yelled, "Rimi! Don't!"

However, Rimi continued, but then her eyes started bleeding and she grabbed her head and screamed in pain, "AAAAAAHHHHAHAAHAAAA!" Rimi fell over, but Takumi catch her, and said, "Rimi?! RIMI?!"

Takumi shook her, then said, "What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on?!"

As Takumi shook Rimi, an explosion happened in the city, and Takumi looked outside of the window, and saw a cloud of smoke lifting in the air. Takumi then growled, "What the hell is going on?"

Takumi lifted Rimi up, then concentrated, and then when he opened his eyes, he stood in his container home, and he laid Rimi down on his couch, and then got on his knees and said, "Rimi, you have to be ok."

Another explosion happened, which shook Takumi's home, and Takumi looked around, then he kissed Rimi on the head, "Listen, Rimi. I don't want to leave you." Takumi started texting Sena, 'Sena. Something happened to Rimi. I don't know, but she needs help. Please, come by my place and help her in any way possible. I have to find out what's going on. I think I know someone who can help."

Takumi stood and said, "Rimi, I love you. But now, I have to find some help."

Takumi opened his door, and closed it behind him, then his rocket pack appeared on his back, and he rocketed off into the city, and saw several fires and crashed cars.

"What the hell is going on?" Takumi asked, then as he floated closer to the ground, he saw several small children and teenagers stumbling around the streets in confusion.

Takumi then landed on the ground, and then one teenager looked out and said, "Have you seen my mom? She was driving…and then she wasn't…and we crashed…"

Takumi shook his head, "No way…how could this be happening?" Takumi then looked up to see a red humanoid robot drone that was muscular in build and was 8 feet tall, with red and black body armor that covered its body. It had four yellow eyes, and long black wings with a jetpack on its back.

"What the hell?" Takumi asked then the humanoid flew away, and Takumi growled, "Not so fast, you freak." Takumi flew after it, and called out, "Hey, get your ass back here!"

The robot landed on a building, and it started running, but Takumi landed behind it, and he then real-booted a brick wall appearing in front of the robot, and it stopped in it's tracks. Takumi then growled, "I told you to stop, you little bitch. Now let's have a nice long ta-"

The robot turned and fired a laser at Takumi, who rocketed in the air, and the laser nearly cut him in half. Takumi then cried, "What the fu-" The robot tackled Takumi to the ground, and then Takumi groaned, "This is not what I was expecting to happen."

The robot then stood and stepped on Takumi chest, just as he growled, "Answer my questions, or you'll be sorry!" The robot stomped on his chest, and Takumi coughed, and then groaned, "…last…chance…scum bag…" The robot then kicked Takumi and he then coughed, "No…more 'Mister…Nice Guy'…"

"Get off him!" Takumi heard, and saw a red and blue figure swing in, and kicked the robot off Takumi. Takumi looked up to see Spiderman kicking the robot on top of the building next to the one he was on.

Spider Man lifted the robot up and the two were then face to face, and Spider Man growled, "Who sent you, you bucket of bolts? What were you doing at the docks? How come you aren't gone, but everyone else disappeared? I want answers, now!" The robot then opened it's mouth, and Spiderman's spider sense went off, and he hopped out of the way as the robot fired a powerful laser out of its mouth.

Spiderman then ran from the robot as it fired lasers at him again. The robot then fired a laser

from its hand, that hit the ground Spider Man was standing on, and he flew in the air and landed on his stomach. His senses went off again, but were too slow as the robot punched him in the face and sent him flying near the edge.

"Walk into the pink light, you jerk-off!" Takumi yelled. Then a loud train engine went off, and then Spider Man hopped out of the way as a pink and yellow train crashed into the robot and pushed it into a building. Spiderman looked at the train and then Takumi, who floated down to them. Spiderman then said, "He could use some more training."

Takumi then flashed a pink light on Spider Man, and said, "Spider Man…you're still here?"

"Oh yeah, and they say I'm the detective!" Spider Man growled then Takumi's light got brighter and then he said, "I've scanned your body, and you seem perfectly fine, no injuries, you're all here. So what's going on? All the adults in the city are supposed to be gone, so why are you-"

"I have questions of my own, Takumi…I think that's your name." Spiderman then growled, "Now will you quiet flashing me, and TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHT!"

"Hahaha, flashing you? Nah, I don't roll like that, I have a girl, and I'm trying to get her fixed-"

"Go home, kid. I'll get this all straighten out." Spiderman said.

After he said that, the train engine exploded and the robot, whose wings were now destroyed, hopped off the building, and Spider Man ran after it and yelled, "Don't get involved with this, it's personal now."

Takumi then flew after Spider Man, and then he said, "It's personal for me too, so I'm going after it."

Spiderman and Takumi saw the robot climb into a sewer drain then Takumi and Spider Man landed, and Spider Man said, "Be careful. That thing can shoot lasers."

The two went into the hole. Spider Man started walking on the walls upside down, and Takumi summoned his D-Sword and floated over the sewer water. Takumi then said, "Oh, okay. So you can crawl on walls?!"

"Of course I can. I'm Spiderman, you know, does whatever a spider can." Spider Man said, then Takumi nodded, "That's pretty weird. Well, I'm Takumi Nishigou, and I can do pretty much anything. Immune to lasers, fire, explosions, whatever I want to be immune to. Did I mention I can do anything?"

Spiderman then raised an eyebrow, "Besides know what Spider Man can do…oh and you don't seem to have the ability to shut your mouth, apparently."

"Oh." Takumi then rolled his eyes, "Wow, someone forgot to take their true blood this morning."

"I don't drink blood, bro. I'm not a vampire…or Batman." Spider Man answered, then Takumi raised an eyebrow, "But spiders do that? What are your powers anyway?"

Spiderman ignored Takumi's question, then he said, "What? Can you see far or something?"

"Nope." Spider Man answered.

"Can you grow extra arms? That would be pretty cool." Takumi asked then Spider Man shrugged, "Hell no, and who would think having extra limbs is cool?"

"Can you inject poison into people?"

"No." Spider Man said, then Takumi frowned, "At least you shoot real webs." Spider Man nodded, "With my web shooters."

"What? You aren't just some guy who wears a spider costume? You're kidding me right?! What? Did no one ask you to homecoming, and you wear that getup now? Let me guess, you work around in your parents' basement, watching your highschool crush from afar?" Takumi asked, then Spider Man frowned and growled, "Nah, I have powers. I just don't do all the stuff spiders do. Who would even think I could do some of that stuff?"

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, and Spiderman then narrowed his eyes at him. Takumi then asked, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Spiderman then looked at Takumi's D-Sword and snatched it from him, Takumi then protested, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does this do? You summoned stuff with this thing, so I'm thinking this weapon can manipulate energy and matter." Spiderman flipped the sword around several times looking at it from different angles, "No buttons, so does it work on concentration or an increase in one's adrenaline? Does this have sensors in it?"

"No, you newb. I'm a Giglomanic and we can manipulate reality by adding any image, object, or situation in the dead spots of others' brains. You then convince the person that this image is real, and then it becomes a reality to them. When it's in enough people's minds, it becomes reality for the collective. So you can crawl on walls, I can manipulate reality at will." Takumi then smirked.

Spider Man nodded then smirked at Takumi, who then asked with a frown on his face, "How did you even get that away from me?"

"You weren't concentrating." Spider Man chuckled, then Takumi snapped his fingers and his D-Sword appeared in his hand, and Takumi growled to him, "I don't mind you, Spider Man, cause you're kinda cool on the videos. But you won't do that again."

"Unless I want to, Takumi." Spider Man turned and continued to walk and then laughed, "You're ok too, for an Otaku."

Takumi then flew up to Spider Man from behind and said, "Ok, that's it. Let's Rumba Spidy!"

The two then saw light at the end of the tunnel, and Takumi nodded, "I'm going in!"

"No, Takumi! Wait!" Spiderman hopped after Takumi, who came into an opening in the sewer, and growled, "What are you doing here?!"

The robot had planted a box on the wall, and turned with a clock ticking on its chest, and it was on 3 and counting down. Spider Man hopped behind Takumi, and his sense went off, "Takumi! Shield us!"

The robot then growled, "For Vilgax!" The robot then exploded and its flames engulfed the entire room. As the flames began to clear out, Takumi and Spider Man appeared to be in a pink energy box shielding.

As the energy box disappeared, Spider Man looked at the pieces of the robot that floated in the sewer muck. Spiderman then gulped, "So what's a Vilgax? A type of lunch food?"

"Maybe it's a band. If it is, I know a girl who's a part of a big famous band. She's a superstar." Takumi smiled and Spider Man looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about man?"

Spiderman looked at it, then he pulled it off the wall and said, "This box…it was willing to die for this box. It looks alien…"

"Alien? You mean like Goku?" Takumi asked, then Spider Man raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell is Goku?"

Takumi ignored Spiderman and then asked, "Or that guy in Metropolis maybe?" Spider Man nodded, "You mean Superman?"

"Oh yeah. Have you met him before?" Takumi asked, then Spider Man shook his head, "No, I've heard of him. But, everyone over the age of 21 has disappeared…so he's probably gone."

Takumi then shook his head, "What the hell is going on?" Spider Man then face palmed, "Of

course. There's a teenage Superman, kinda. He's always fighting besides Sups. I swear he's his sidekick. Think he goes by… Superboy now. His power level-"

"Is probably not over 9000." Takumi smirked then Spider Man raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"So," Takumi nodded, "Metropolis is where we need to go?" Spider Man nodded, "Yeah. But without Wade, I don't know how I can get to Metropolis. And what do you mean, we?"

"I'm going with you." Takumi growled, "I'm going to find out what's happening, and put a stop to it."

Spider Man shook his head, "No way. I'll find a way to Metropolis." Takumi then lifted his D-Sword and slashed it in front of him, and then a portal opened in the rift. Spider Man blinked and Takumi raised an eyebrow, "Shall we go, Spiderwoman?"

Spiderman then grumbled, "Smart ass." Then the two walked through the portal.

* * *

Satellizer walked into the laboratory, where there were two groups of about a dozen scientists looking at two different holograms.

One hologram had been Satellizer's body structure, while the other seemed to be the structure of some strange looking robotic humanoid (the same structure of the robot that had been taken out by Takumi and Spiderman).

"Can I go over to the robotic group?" One intern asked, who was in Satellizer's group, but then he saw her, and then gulped, "I mean, never mind!"

Satellizer raised an eyebrow at the boy, then she saw Virgil talking to one of the chief scientist. She then thought to herself, 'When can I go home? I'm getting tired of this place.'

As she started drifting out in her own thought, Virgil saw her staring at him, then he waved at her, then she awkwardly returned his wave. Virgil walked over then Satellizer frowned and thought, 'Why is he coming over here?'

Virgil walked over and said, "Hey, how's your day been?"

Satellizer looked away and said, "It's been fine…" Virgil frowned at her, then said, "Are you ok?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Satellizer asked, then Virgil blinked, "What?"

"Why are you talking to me? I'm probably not the first Pandora to be here at Star Labs, so why are you so nice to me?" Satellizer looked Virgil in the eyes, and he then frowned, "I'm not totally sure how things work back at West Genetics, but I know here, in Dakota City, we don't need a reason to be nice to someone else."

Satellizer looked at Virgil for a few seconds then she turned and said, "I'm leaving soon."

Virgil nodded, "I heard. Going back to West Genetics?" Satellizer nodded, then looked at Virgil and retorted, "Are you nice to people with dark past too, Virgil?"

Virgil smirked, "My sister's boyfriend had a pretty rough past, but he reformed." Satellizer then turned and as she was going to walk away she said, "Not everyone can reform. Some of us are just monsters."

"You aren't." Virgil firmly said, then he said, "I don't care if you're known as the Untouchable Queen back in Japan. I don't care if you're known as that here in Dakota City. Why would I care? Everyone has something different about them, trust me when I say that, Satellizer."

Satellizer shook her head, "Whatever." As Satellizer started walking away, Virgil called out, "You're leaving soon, right? So let me take you out." Satellizer stopped dead in her tracks then she turned and growled, "You did not just ask me out on a date."

"No." Virgil rubbed his neck and laughed, "It was more like, let me take you to Burger King, downstairs."

Satellizer then asked, "What's Burger King? I only know Burger Queen, but at West Genetics." Virgil smiled, "That's sweet. Let me get you a burger."

Satellizer then shook her head, "No thanks, I-"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Virgil laughed, "What? Are you going to fall in love with me and then have to leave for Japan?"

Virgil then smirked at Satellizer, who was blushing but also had a face of rage on. Virgil led Satellizer downstairs to the food court. Satellizer saw the sign for 'Burger King', and she then said, "This place totally ripped off Burger Queen's logo."

Virgil smirked, "I think it's the other way around." The two walked up to order, and Virgil nodded, "Get what you want." Satellizer raised an eyebrow at Virgil and asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "Oh, well, yeah…" Satellizer then said, "I'll get

four Whoppers…those are a type of burger, right?"

Virgil nodded and the cashier whimpered in fear of the Untouchable Queen, "Yes ma'am." Virgil then laughed, "What am I gonna eat?"

Satellizer looked at Virgil then said, "You've eaten here before, you should know." Virgil laughed, "No…I was joking…you can eat four burgers by yourself?"

"This is usually just my lunch portions. Star Labs fed me that disguising lunch, you call food." Satellizer said, then looked over at Virgil, "No offense."

Virgil smiled and laughed, "I don't eat it, anyways. My Pop's usually brings me lunch, or I just pay for mine. I'll get a Whopper, with the usual."

The cashier rung the order up, and Satellizer pulled out a credit card as Virgil pulled out his wallet. Virgil looked at Satellizer, "Oh, no. I got this one, don't worry."

Satellizer looked at Virgil and shook her head, "You were willing to bring me here, I'll pay." Virgil then said, "It's rude for me not to-"

"This isn't a date." Satellizer firmly said, "I'm not letting you pay, at all. I'm not your Big Sister, you aren't my Limiter. So, you aren't paying, do you understand?"

Virgil nodded at Satellizer's firm and cold demeanor. Satellizer swiped the card, and then the cashier went back to get their food. Virgil then sighed, "I could have paid."

Satellizer rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter." The cashier brought the two their burgers on a tray, and as Virgil picked up the tray Satellizer coldly said, "It doesn't matter when you throw money around, Virgil. Especially, when the money belongs to someone else."

Virgil looked over at Satellizer then nodded, "El. Bridget family is mighty rich, ma'am." Satellizer lead Virgil over to a table, and he sat down, then she looked at Virgil as he placed the tray down on the table.

Satellizer then grabbed her burgers and sat at a table next to the table Virgil was sitting at. He looked at Satellizer, and then said, "What's up with that? Didn't want to sit with me?"

Satellizer looked at Virgil and then briefly said, "Don't ask." Virgil then frowned, "Oh, come on. What's up with you, for real?" Virgil reached a hand out to her, but her instincts kicked in, and a giant mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard, appeared in her hand and she raised it to Virgil's throat, and he backed away.

Several Star Lab interns watched in suspense as Satellizer aimed Nova Blood, her blade, at

Virgil, who said, "Satellizer…what are you…"

"Don't you ever touch me…ever…" Satellizer growled, and as she said this, she then really what she was doing, and she lowed Nova Blood, and then said, "I'm…sorry…"

Virgil stood and then firmly said, "You won't do that again." Satellizer nodded, "I'm sorry…that's not what-"

"I wasn't asking you." Virgil said, then the lights started flickering in the heat of the moment, and Virgil could feel himself starting to build up energy in his fist, but he then stopped himself and thought, 'I don't want to do this. I don't know what's wrong with this girl, but-'

Satellizer and Virgil heard the screams of several interns from the lab.

Virgil looked over to his right to see several teenage interns running from the lab. Virgil then asked, "What the hell is going on?" Virgil looked over to where the cashier was, but wasn't at the register anymore.

"What the hell?!" Satellizer asked, then she looked over at Virgil, who stopped one of the interns and asked, "What's going on?" The intern just said, "The box…she's gone…she's gone!"

Satellizer then looked up to see several children, who ran out the labs, then she asked, "What's going on?" Virgil shook the intern, "Come on pull it together, man. I need answers-"

The intern pushed Virgil on the ground, and Satellizer began to move to Virgil's side, but stopped as the intern ran and yelled, "They're all gone! The adults…the scientist…the scie-"

Virgil stood and then Satellizer asked, "Are you alright?" Virgil edged away from her, then stood and Satellizer said, "I told you I was a monster."

Virgil was about to say something, when an orange laser fired down from the ceiling. Virgil tackled Satellizer and yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

As the two tumbled away the floor above them started to crumble and break apart, and a large piece of the roof fell on top of Virgil and Satellizer.

As the smoke and dust cleared, a robotic crab-like man, with red and orange armor, a sideways mouth, four crab-like legs and a large strong pincer for a left arm. It had bright yellow eyes.

"I am Kraab." The creature announced, "I've been hired to collect you meat bags. Any questions?" As Kraab looked around to see many fleeing interns, then he aimed his pincer at the

interns running, and he started firing multiple energy nets on the interns, that wrapped around the fleeing interns. Kraab then chuckled, "Too easy."

Kraab started walking towards the interns, when the piece of the roof that landed on Satellizer and Virgil, flew in front of him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Satellizer pushed Virgil off her, and growled, "Get off." Virgil rolled off, but seemed to be unconscious. Satellizer saw this and her eyes widened. She then stumbled on her words, "He…knew…I…was a Pandora…why would…he…do that?"

Kraab then looked at Satellizer, and he aimed his pincer at Satellizer and laughed, "You're coming with me, little girl." Kraab aimed his pincer at Satellizer, who raised Nova Blood, and she aimed it at Kraab and growled, "What the hell is going on?"

Kraab fired his pincer, and Satellizer ducked under the Kraab's laser and charged at Kraab. Satellizer stabbed Kraab in his stomach region, but Nova Blood didn't dig very deep into Kraab's chest.

Kraab grabbed Satellizer's Nova Blood, then he slung her across the room. Satellizer landed on her back. As Kraab started towards Satellizer, who thought to herself, 'Virgil, get out of here.' Satellizer lifted herself up, and saw that Virgil was not in the spot she left him. Satellizer then looked at Kraab, who laughed, "Is that the best you can do, bitch?"

Satellizer then raised Nova Blood, she then growled, "I won't lose to you or anyone else."

Satellizer then yelled, "Acceleration!" Satellizer turned into a blue blur of light and zoomed passed Kraab. Kraab then looked around and then he growled, "Oh please! You can move fast. Is that supposed to be impressive?"

Kraab's eyes started glowing bright red, then he laughed, "Let's see if my enhanced vision can't slow you down, little girl."

As Satellizer zoomed around Kraab, Virgil crawled into the nearest restroom. Virgil then pulled his shirt up, then thought, 'This is not how I expected my day to go, but this will have to do.' Under Virgil's shirt, he had a black undershirt on, that had a golden lightning symbol in the center of the shirt.

* * *

Spiderman and Takumi walked through the portal, and appeared on top of a building in the city of Metropolis.

Spiderman and Takumi looked over the city, then Takumi asked, "So…what are we doing

now? Where do we find Superboy?"

Spiderman and Takumi heard screaming under them, and they looked down and saw a flaming school bus zooming down the road. Spider Man jumped into actions, but as he jumped off, Takumi saw a red and black blur in the corner of his eyes, and he turned and saw the blur crash into a large fireball and the fireball zoomed passed him.

Takumi yelled, "Did you see that?!" Takumi then saw Spiderman on the top of the bus climbing in to stop the bus, as multiple children screamed in it. Takumi flew down to the bus as it came to a stop. He landed outside the bus, and Spider Man opened the door, and said as children ran out, "Find somewhere safe to be, children."

Spiderman then looked at Takumi, who nodded, "Did you see that fireball?" Spider Man nodded his head, "Yep. They went that way." Spider Man pointed in the direction of where smoke rose in the air.

Takumi then smirked, "No duh." Takumi looked up to see Spiderman already swinging away, then Takumi grumbled, "That guy is weird." Takumi flew after Spider Man and they both saw the fireball and the red and black blur crash into a warehouse.

Spider Man landed, and Takumi landed in front of him. Takumi then laughed, "Wait here. Let ME handle this."

Spiderman then said strictly, "No way." Takumi then snapped his fingers and a pink energy box formed around Spider Man and Takumi laughed, "Ok here's the plan."

"Let me out of here, Takumi." Spider Man growled.

"So I'm thinking. I go in there, punch this bitch in the face, I record it for Nanami, so she remembers, Japan produces the best of everything. We hug, you two can kiss, then we fix my girl, then save the world. Sound good?" Takumi laughed then turned and started walking in the building.

Spiderman sat outside the building and heard Takumi say, "Hey, that's not a laser shooting robot." There was a flash of pink light in the building, then an explosion inside the building. A heat beam flew out of the top of the building. There was then another flash of pink light, then a brighter flash of green light. Spiderman's Spider Sense went off, then a huge T-Rex-like creature crashed through the building and flew over the pink energy box that Takumi had made.

The dinosaur-like creature had an hourglass on its chest, then it flashed red, then there was a flash of bright light that engulfed the dinosaur, then in its place there was a teenage boy with brown hair wearing blue jeans, a green jacket with a 10 on it, who appeared unconscious.

Spiderman looked at the boy, then said, "Wait isn't that Ben Tenn-" Spiderman then heard, "HE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!"

Spider Man turned and saw Takumi, who flew and crashed into his own energy box, which freed Spider Man, who watched as Takumi flew passed where the teenage boy landed and fell on his face.

Spiderman then turned see an older teenage boy with black hair, a muscular build, with blue eyes, and looked a lot like Superman. The guy had a one piece black suit, with red piping leading to the Superman S on his chest.

The boy then smirked at Spider Man, "Oh great. Another clown. First the robot, then the shape shifter and kid with the pink sword, now Spiderman."

Spiderman stood as the boy grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in the air, "So tell me Spiderman, what can you do?"

Spiderman then kicked the boy in the face, who dropped him down in surprise, but then growled as Spider Man hopped away, and then clicked a button on his web shooter, then fired a red webbing onto the boy's chest.

The boy looked down and then growled, "Oh, wow. You know, Superman leaves, and now everyone thinks they can challenge Superboy with no problems?"

The webbing then exploded and Spiderman rolled away from the explosion and looked back and then heard, "Come on. Am I being punked?" Spider Man looked up to see Superboy float out of the smoke.

Spiderman then backed away, then clicked another button on his web shooters, then fired a blue webbing on Superboy's abs area, and then they let off massive jolts of electricity, and Superboy looked down, then he saw Spider Man toss a disc-sized mechanical spider, and when it landed in front of Superboy, it let off very powerful sound waves.

Superboy continued to walk towards Spiderman and then he simply laughed, "Oh, come on."

Spiderman then hopped away, and then aimed two more blue webbing on Superboy's chest, then he smirked, "Tasers, explosives, sonic grenades? All you got, 'Spidey'?" Spiderman's sense went off, but before he could even react, he was pinned against a wall with Superboy's hand at his neck, "That box you have, I was attacked by a robot with the same damn box. He blew up and nearly brought down the Daily Planet, where all the adults have seemed to have disappeared. Where are the adults, what are the boxes for, and who the hell do you think you are, wearing a fake Spiderman costume like that? Everyone over 21 is gone, so Spiderman is gone too, so now I want answers, now."

Superboy started to squeeze on Spiderman's neck, and he then growled, "Talk, before I stop giving you the chance to." Spider Man then cried, "I'm…trying to…"

Superboy then loosen his grip and growled, "Don't try anything stupid."

"Let go of the Bug Eyed Bandit, now! Drop him, bro. Before I DROP YOU!" The two heard, and then turned to see Takumi flying towards the two. Takumi then real-booted several wrecking balls, and they all flew towards Superboy. Superboy swatted the first few away, but then they hit him and he went flying back.

Spider Man landed and said, "Takumi NO! HOLD ON!"

Takumi then saw Superboy land on the ground on his back, and then he rolled away. Takumi then summoned multiple chains that wrapped around Superboy and lifted him in the air.

Takumi then smirked, "I thought you wore a cape, ass wipe?" Superboy then looked at Takumi then the chains and then he smirked, "Oh come on. Chains?"

Superboy's eyes then started glowing red with power, "You're funny." Superboy then ripped through the chains as if they were absolutely nothing to him. The chains flew everywhere, and Spiderman and Takumi had to duck under them.

"He ripped through my chains as if they were nothing!" Takumi yelled in anger and fear.

"He's angry and Kryptonian. Not a good combo for us!" Spider Man yelled.

"I'm really pissed off now!" Takumi yelled.

Spiderman then said, "He was attack by a robot, someone else, then by you. We've sent him into a frenzy…we can't stop a Kryptonian in a frenzy, kryptonite barely even works about now."

"I don't need any kryptonite!" Takumi growled, "Maybe we just need to fly around the Earth fast enough to send us back in time and we restart this fight!"

"Stop being an ass!" Spider Man yelled as Superboy growled at the two, then Spiderman said, "Superboy, we need to ta-" Takumi then swung his D-Sword at Superboy, who hopped back, and fired his heat vision, and Takumi raised his D-Sword in defense.

Spider Man yelled, "Stop! We need to talk to him!" Takumi then growled, "Talk to him? You're such a tool. You can talk to him, and I'll kick his ass!"

Spiderman ignored that comment, then he growled, "He's stronger than us, faster than us! We can't stop him! This guy's going to kill us if we don't calm him down!"

Superboy then flew at Spider Man and Takumi and pulled his fist back at Spider Man and Takumi. "I think I may know someone who might be faster." Superboy heard behind him, then what appeared to be an armored black Velociraptor, with blue arms with three black claws, with black wheels on his feet, wearing a helmet with a visor, had a green hourglass-like symbol on his chest.

The creature grabbed Superboy arm's at a rate so fast, that Superboy couldn't even react. The creature then spun Superboy around and then said to Spiderman and Takumi, "I thought I might give you two some breathing room."

The creature then kicked Superboy in the chest and he flew back into the building he came out of. Spiderman then looked at the creature and Takumi smiled, "Thanks man."

"You're Ben Tennyson, right?" Spider Man asked, then Takumi looked at Spider Man and asked, "Who the hell is Ben Tennyson?"

The creature nodded, "That's me. Although, I call this guy XLR8."

"I don't like being attack!" The trio looked over to see Superboy flying toward them, and Takumi growled, "He attacked me!"

"You attacked, him." XLR8 laughed to Takumi, "And the robot that I was fighting attacked him, and we got into a big fight. I think we all may be a bit confused."

XLR8 zoomed towards Superboy, and went under him as he flew, and then put his hand in Superboy's face. Superboy then landed and then grabbed at XLR8, who ducked under his hands, and then kicked Superboy in the face. "I think-"

XLR8 then grabbed Superboy's shirt, "-this is a big-"

"-misunderstanding." XLR8 pushed Superboy's head in his own shirt, and then pushed Superboy back again.

XLR8 then started running around Superboy, who growled and grabbed for him several times, and yelled, "Stop being a prick, you asshole!"

XLR8 then laughed as he ran around him, "Which am I, man? A prick or an asshole?!" XLR8 then laughed as Superboy continued to grab at him in all directions, "Don't bother-"

"-trying to-" XLR8 said as he ducked under Superboy's arm, and then came to a stop a few

yards away from Superboy, "-catch me, Superboy! I wouldn't let you even come close-"

Superboy jumped for him, but XLR8 started off again, "-like ever." As XLR8 moved past Superboy, Superboy put his hand out behind him, then flinched XLR8 in the face and XLR8 flew across the city.

Superboy then smirked as XLR8 flew away, "Maybe you should stop talking and start running, dumb ass."

XLR8 flew into an abandon hotdog cart, and the condiments flew all over him, and he then said, "Ow…ow…OW! He actually…hit me!"

Spiderman then put his hand out to Superboy and said, "Connor! Stop, PLEASE! Listen, it's me!" Takumi then said, "Who the hell is Connor?"

Superboy looked at Spider Man then growled, "Who the hell are you? Tell me before I tear you apart." Spider Man then said, "I know you wouldn't do that. Now use your X-Ray vision! We've met before in New York City, at your Metropolis High school trip."

Superboy used his X-Ray vision, then his breathing started to slow down, and he then growled, "What the hell…so much for Spider 'Man'. You have my attention, Peter Parker."

"Wow! You two know each other? Small world." Takumi growled, Superboy then nodded, "Yep, I guess so." Spider Man then sighed, "Superboy, we came for your help. We figured Superman wouldn't be here, but we thought you had Metropolis covered."

"I had it covered, before that shape shifter came in town, with his robot friend." Superboy growled, then raised an eyebrow, "I heard you were with Deadpool in Tokyo hunting Slade Wilson. What happened to that?"

"Both of them are gone. I was in a warehouse with guns aimed at my head, then they all disappeared around me." Spiderman nodded, "Everyone under 21 is gone."

Superboy then nodded, "I know. But it's just by physical age. A friend of mine, he use to go by Arsenal, is still in Starling City, trying to work out what's going on."

Spiderman then said, "I thought he was an adult…"

"Was pushed into an Infinity Formula infused Lazarus Pit." Superboy nodded, "Took a few years off him. He's 17 again."

"That sucks, man." Spider Man nodded, then said, "We're not working with the laser shooting robots. Ben was attacked by the one that started fighting you, and I guess you two just engaged

in a full on brawl."

Superboy then nodded, "That's what happened. You sure you're not Tim Drake under there?"

"Who the hell is Tim Drake?" Takumi asked, then Superboy nodded, "I've never seen a robot like that before, and I've seen a lot of strange robots out there in deep space."

"We assumed it was alien as well." Spider Man nodded, then Superboy frowned, "It's not Kryptonian. And alien's a broad word, man. The universe is a real big place."

"Did you find a box with the creature?" Spider Man asked, then Superboy said, "It blew up, that's what the huge fireball in the sky was."

"What blew up with what? And are we still fighting?" XLR8 zoomed next to Takumi, who nodded, "The alien robot that you were fighting, and the same one that we fought in Tokyo. Oh, and no. We aren't fighting anymore."

"Wait!" XLR8 said, then returned back to his human Ben Tennyson form, "The robots are appearing in more than just Bellwood?"

"Yep." Takumi nodded, then looked around and saw the destruction around them, "So…should we clean up."

Spiderman saw the sign that said, "Luthor" on it, then said, "No, just leave it be."

Superboy smirked, "That's really jerkish, you not a fan of Lex Luthor?"

"Not at all." Spider Man nodded, then Takumi looked at Spider Man and then said, "Your face has a more serious look than usual. What's bugging you?"

"You aren't worried?" Spider Man nodded, then Takumi smirked, "Why should I be worried? What? Are you worried about Superboy?"

"No. If these robots are appearing in more than just Bellwood, then we have a problem on our hands. This is the strategy someone would have for a full scale invasion!" Ben nodded, "And looking at the design of these robots, I only know one being that could have robots like this. Vilgax."

* * *

Moka stared in awe as her pilot had disappeared as soon as the plane had started up. Moka frowned and looked around the cockpit the thought, 'If he had pulled up, and taken off and disappear, I'd be toast."

Moka walked out of the airplane and looked around and saw no on the runway at all, she looked around in awe, wondering where anyone could possibly be.

Then, Moka heard the cry of a small child in the airport, then Moka started towards the airport, thinking, 'There are still people in the airport, thank God."

As Moka entered the airport through a backdoor, she looked around the airport, seeing several hundred suitcases lying on the floor, backpacks, and many other important things that people probably needed.

Moka then heard a strange clicking noise, and she crouched down, and hide behind a wall. She heard the crying of a baby again, then she peaked from behind the wall, to see a tall purple armored robot creature, with a purple head, that curved around its head with a purple visor on it, that seemed to be glowing pink, had a jetpack attached to its back, and had many laser weapons, blasters, and knifes in its suit, walk in the room with several 7 feet tall red robotic monsters behind it collecting children and teenagers in energy nets.

'What the hell?' Moka thought, 'I thought everyone was gone, but those robots are collecting children…'

As Moka thought this, she then saw a teenage girl, who seemed to be around 17 years old, she had long white hair, blue eyes, gothic-like leather over-revealing clothing on her, with strange alien symbols marked all over her clothing, on her neck she had on a golden collar. On her thigh was a strange white symbol, where in a different realm would be known as the guild mark of "Fairy Tail".

The purple robot made a clicking sound, and the girl nodded, and then snapped her fingers to the red robots, and the robots who did not have children in their nets started pulling out red boxes (similar to the box that Spiderman and his Amazing Friends have), and they started attaching them to the airport windows.

'Are those bombs?' Moka thought, then as she was about to make her move, the purple robot's visor started glowing red, and it looked around, and looked right at where Moka was hiding. Moka then thought to herself, 'I just never get lucky I guess.'

The robot then started shrieking and growling robotic noises, and all the robot's stopped and started charging at Moka's area. Moka hopped from behind the corner, and then she kicked the closest robot's head off, and then pushed its body into the next two robots charging.

Moka then hopped into the air then kicked on robot in the chest, and used it as a platform and hopped at the purple robot, and growled, "Learn your place!"

However, as she swung her foot down, the girl with white hair appeared in front of the purple robot, and caught Moka's foot. The girl tossed Moka aside, who landed on her feet then said, "You little bitch."

The girl then started glowing a demonic purple energy, and then her body was completely covered in it.

Moka then smirked at her, "Oh, demonic energy, huh? I don't mind a challenge. I'll teach you your place as well."

Two robots then flew towards Moka. Moka punched one right in the chest, and ripped out its core. She then ducked under a laser, the other shot out of its mouth, then she flipped backwards, then delivered a powerful kick to the face of the second robot's head, then its head flew at the girl with white hair, and she caught the head in her hand and crushed it.

The girl's body then started to go through a strange change. The girl's eyes became darker, and her eyelashes grew larger, and a dark zigzag marking appeared over her right eye. Her hair became wild, growing upwards, curling in the air, and whipping around her body. Her ears grew pointed, like those of an elf. Her teeth transformed to those of a canine, and her lips became black. Her forearms and hands became covered with scales and each had a fin sticking out of the outer side of her forearm. And she grew a large scaly tail grew out of her back.

The girl then let out a threatening roar, and Moka blinked then smirked, "Wow, you're as freaky as Kurumo. I'm ready when you are."

The girl then hopped at Moka, with her foot aimed Moka's chest. Moka hopped back, and the girl missed her mark, but quickly recovered.

The girl punched at Moka's head, but Moka ducked under the punch, and punched the girl in the stomach, and she backed away. Moka then hopped in the air, kicking at the girl's head. This caused the girl to hop in the air, and she then kicked at Moka's kicking leg, and both of them clashed kicks.

However, Moka then punched at the girl's face, but the girl then summoned a ball of dark energy between her hands. She then growled in a demonic inhuman voice, "Demon Blast!"

She then fired a dark purple beam of energy that hit Moka in the chest, and Moka flew backwards and through the airport's window, and she fell off the second floor and hit the ground on her back.

Moka laid there for a second, then stood, more pissed than hurt, and growled, "Is that the best you can do, you bitch?!"

The girl then floated out of the airport, with a pair of bat wings on her back. As she floated

towards the ground, her fist were covered in dark purple demonic energy, and she then punched at Moka's head, who ducked under the punch, then she growled, "LEARN YOUR DAMN PLACE, YOU BITCH!"

Moka then delivered a powerful kick to the face of the girl, and the girl's head twisted to the point of where it looked like she dislocated her neck. The collar that was on the girl, started to crack as girl fell on her back, semiconscious.

Moka frowned, then she saw several bright orange lights from inside the airport. Moka then frowned and said, "What the hell is that?"

"The end." Moka heard, then turned to see the girl, back in her human form, "The end of this world. That is Darkseid's will, and he will not stop till everything is his."

Moka lifted the girl in the air and growled, "What's going on. Tell me now, and I won't tear you to pieces."

The girl's eye were then filled with tears, "He took me from my home. Slapped this collar on me…forced me to be his slave…his fury…all my guild members…my family's gone."

Moka raised her eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?" The girl then looked at Moka, "This collar, the one you broke, it breaks the will of its wearer, to serve Darkseid. He put it on me, that purple haired swordsman too. He uses them to control his Female Furies. We can't talk, or control our actions, all we can do is watch…like some sick and twisted f***ed up horror movie."

Moka then frowned at the girl then said, "I want answers. Who are you? What's a Darkseid? And what the hell is going on?"

The girl looked at Moka, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, I use to be a wizard of Fairy Tail…I'm 17 years old."

"I don't give a damn how old you are. What's going on?" Moka growled, and then Mirajane's expression grew dark and then she said grimly to Moka, "Vilgax is coming."

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Superboy asked as he, Spiderman, Ben, and Takumi walked into Takumi's shipping container of a room through a portal Takumi opened.

Takumi then growled, "Watch yourself, this is my room. Don't touch shit."

Spider Man looked around and then saw a lot of anime DVDs and magazines, he then said, "What's up with all this? Are you some crazy Otaku?"

Ben then smiled, "Where are we again? And why does it smell like feet in here?" Takumi looked on his couch, and he saw a note that said,

 _ **Takumi, I got your message. I've taken Rimi somewhere safe, outside the city. I have Nanami and Kozue with me. We are going to try to find out what's going on. Be safe, Takumi.**_

-Sena

Takumi frowned at the note, then Superboy, who was looking over his shoulder and said, "Who's Rimi and Sena?"

Takumi then growled to everyone, "Okay! Everybody out! NOW!"

Everyone piled out of the container, then Spiderman looked off the edge of the skyscraper the shipping container room was on. Spiderman then said, "Look at that view. Do you live here?"

"Yeah, we did just leave my room, bro." Takumi nodded, then Spider Man said, "Ok, well now that we are all here, we need to talk about the robots that have been invading our cities."

Ben nodded, "Ok, these robots belong to Vilgax, he is an alien overlord that wanted to take over the Earth when I was like…what ten? I guess he's back."

Superboy then sighed, "Why is he back? And did he always have the ability to wipe every adult off the face of the Earth?"

"No." Ben nodded, "I don't know about any of that. If we were still in Metropolis, I'd go Jetray, and zoom back to Bellwood to ask my cousin Gwen about this."

Takumi shook his head, "I don't think we can fix this in a way like that. A…friend of mine tried to bring the adults back, there was some kinda backlash that made her go catatonic."

"Oh man." Ben frowned and looked at Takumi.

Superboy then said, "Dear God. Is your friend…alright?"

Takumi ignored the question, and Superboy then nodded, "We'll fix your friend, Takumi. You have me word."

"What the hell?" Spider Man said, "How powerful was Vilgax when you fought him, Tennyson? Because it scares me to think of how powerful he is now, if he can completely dominate anyone's mind who even tries to reverse whatever this s**t is that he has done to our planet and

our adults."

Takumi shook his head, "We can't just assume that this Vilgax causing all these problems. We need to find the source of all this."

Superboy turned away, and Spider Man looked at him and asked, "Are you ok, buddy?"

Superboy sighed, "This is bigger than me." Superboy then turned and said, "This is bigger than any of us, alone. But, if we bring all of what we have together, we could possibly find a solution to all this chaos. Then we can save the world."

Spider Man nodded then said, "Ok, so what's the plan?"

"What do you mean? There was supposed to be a plan? I expected you to have a plan." Superboy said, then Takumi shook his head, "We are so screwed."

Spider Man shook his head, "Ok, it's just a theory, but I may have something."

"Ok, shot." Superboy nodded, then Spider Man said, "Ok, in a war, the military command would usually send his troops to different places on the battlefield for strategic purposes. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you do that on video games too." Takumi nodded, then looked around and chuckled, "What? I'm the video game guru. Don't judge."

Spiderman continued, "So, whoever is over this attack, they may be actually be setting up some type of battle formation for-"

"Ok, sorry this is where I'm going to have to stop you." Takumi said, "Your theory is nice and everything, but you can tell me, 'It's going to rain sharks', and that could never happen."

"Like it or not, Takumi, we might be staring down the barrel of a global sized full scale invasion."

"Nah, man." Takumi shook his head, "You're totally just paranoid."

Ben then hit his head, "Of course! Why don't we look at the box you guys have?"

"That's not a bad idea." Superboy nodded, "It's better than sitting here not doing anything."

Spiderman pulled out the alien box that he and Takumi got off the alien robot, and Spider Man handed to Ben, who poked it and then said, "Ok, I don't know what to do with this."

Spiderman then took it back, and said, "Ok, so, if this were a bomb, it would have probably gone off after all the times I've hit the ground and tossed around…haha rhymes."

"Shut up." Superboy said, then Takumi asked, "When did you become smart and all that?"

"What are you talking about? I've always been smart, Takumi." Spider Man asked, then Takumi turned around and smirked, "Ok, I have a plan!"

"Oh, cool. Let's hear it." Superboy nodded to Takumi, who put his hand out, and Spider Man gave him the box. Takumi then summoned his D-Sword in his free hand, then he smiled, "Let's just break the box, and see what happens after that!"

Superboy then face palmed and said, "Are you serious?"

"Dumb ass." Ben simply said, then Spider Man snatched the box from Takumi and said, "I know you want to prove that you're on the same-level of idiocy as Sam Alexander, but breaking the alien box probably isn't the best idea."

Takumi then frowned then said, "So, what's your idea then?" Spider Man nodded, "We need to find someone who can understand this to a degree. Someone incredibly smart. At least, another person on the same level as me."

Superboy thought to himself, 'I wonder if my friend Dexter can help…no, Dee Dee would probably get in the way.'

Ben said, "If only Tony Stark, or Reed Richards was still here. However, I know a baby in `Rhode Island, and he's on a level of intelligence that may rival theirs."

"A baby?" Takumi asked, then Ben nodded, "Him and his talking dog are really incredible."

"That's impossible." Spider Man said, "But now that you mention a talking dog, we could go to Porkbelly. A…close friend of mine and her family live there. She's incredibly smart, beautiful, and just all round amazing."

Takumi smirked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Spiderman then blushed, "What? No! Shut up, you Otaku! Do you know anything about girls, besides the plush body pillow you hump at night?"

Takumi then frowned then growled to Spiderman, "At least I don't have webs on my mask and my dick."

"Screw your face and your dick, ass hole." Spiderman said, then Superboy ordered, "Ok, let's

table the talk about butts and detectives, and get some solutions."

Ben nodded, "Agreed. So, what are we supposed to do?" Takumi then snatched the box from Spiderman, and then nodded, "Let's just break it already."

Spider Man grabbed for it, and growled, "I said no!" Takumi then laughed as he pulled it away, "I'm joking. I'm going to use my Giglomanic powers to scan this thing. Remember, like I scanned you?"

"You scanned him?" Ben asked, "Why? That's a bit odd, man. You ever heard of personal space?"

"You ever heard of a guy with powers like me? Oh yeah, there is no other guy with powers like me, unless you're a Giglomanic." Takumi smirked then Superboy simply said, "Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle-"

"Why are you naming Green Lanterns of Earth?" Ben asked then Spider Man shook his head, "Can we get back on track?"

"No way, I wanted to waste more of our precious time talking about men in green CGI suits that can summon weird and strange things out of nowhere." Takumi said, then Superboy sighed, "Rather a guy in a green suit, than a guy in a Japanese high schooler's suit. Really you should probably change clothes."

"I'll change clothes, when Superman stops being so big headed, and stops wearing the S on his chest. 'Look at me, I'm Superman and I have an S on my chest to remind everyone who I am, when I'm saving their asses and their wives asses'."

"Superman doesn't joke about saving anyone's butt?" Superboy said raising an eyebrow, then Ben nodded, "He didn't say butt, he said 'ASS'."

Takumi then handed the box to Spider Man, who grabbed for it again, but Takumi pulled it back again, and Spiderman let it slide, but then face-palmed himself.

Spiderman then sighed, "Why you got to joke with me like that?" Takumi then laughed, but then the box started glowing bright red, then Ben nodded, "Oh, are you scanning it? At least your scanning isn't pink. Pink isn't very manly, dude. Really, if you can change the color of your Giglomanic glowy powers, change it to something manly, like red or purple."

Takumi threw the box to Spiderman and cried, "That isn't me! I didn't do anything!"

Spiderman caught it then his spider-sense went off, and he said, "I don't want this! Take it, Ben!" Spiderman threw the box to Ben, who then yelled, "I don't want this sh-"

Superboy zoomed over to Ben, and pulled the box out of Ben's hand, and tossed it into Takumi's shipping container room. All of a sudden, then box exploded into a large red portal and Takumi's room was sucked into the portal.

Takumi then yelled, "Dude! What the hell?! My house! MY ANIME!" Superboy then growled, "You idiots were too busy playing hot potato."

Spiderman looked at the portal and said, "So, that's…weird."

All of a sudden, several robots similar to the one that attacked Spiderman, Takumi, and Ben, started piling out of the portal, and several started charging at the group.

Takumi and Superboy moved in towards the portal. Superboy fired his heat vision and cut several robots in pieces that were flying out of the portal. Superboy then grabbed one that tried to grab his face, and crushed its head.

Takumi summoned his D-Sword, then growled to all the robots, "You destroyed my room! You're going to pay for that!" Takumi then sliced a robot in half, then his free hand glowed pink and he pointed at a group of robots, and the robots all floated into a portal and disappeared. Takumi then hopped into the air and sliced apart several robots.

Ben activated his Omnitrix, and then slapped down on the face of the Omnitrix. His body was then engulfed in a bright green light. All of a sudden, Ben then screamed, "Swampfire!" Ben had transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire was a humanoid, plant-like alien, with an overall green and black body, with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. He had red petals on his shoulders and head, and his elbows and legs had green frills sticking out. His Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

Swampfire then fired flames from his hands, and the flames engulfed several robots, and then the robots started melting away. Swampfire then moved in and punched a robot and it flew into another robots and they crashed over the building.

Spider Man hopped over several robot's lasers, and he cried out, "I think we need to retreat!"

Several robots then piled on top of Spiderman, and this caused Superboy to turn and fire his heat vision over the robots, and this melted some robots and cut some in pieces. Spider Man pushed from under the robots, and he looked up and then Superboy said, "You're welcome."

Takumi continued to attack the robots, when Spider Man swung next to him, "So, am I still paranoid?"

"What do you want, an apology?" Takumi asked, "Let's get rid of the robots, then deal with our own emotional issues, honey."

Superboy then turned again and he fired his heat vision into the portal, and then he heard the grunts and shrieks from the other side of the portal. Takumi nodded, and said, "That's a good idea, if we get rid of what's on the other side of the portal-"

All of a sudden, a Japanese girl jumped through the portal, with a silver-like Murata-tou katana in one of her hands. The girl had long, straight, and shiny purple hair, along with blue eyes, and she had sizable breasts, which she had protected behind black body armor, which had strange alien symbols on it. This girl had on battle boots with heels, but could still seem to operate, long lace purple stocking, black gloves, and she had a somewhat muscular build to her, but she still seemed to be a normal human. The girl had a golden collar, identical to the one that Mirajane had on.

Takumi blinked at the girl, and then he smiled and said, "Nice sword, do you want to join my har-" The girl punched Takumi, and Takumi flew back farther than anyone expected, and he flew off the side of the building.

Spiderman then hopped off the building after him. Superboy flew at the girl, who turned and readied her sword. Superboy landed in front of the girl, and he then fired his heat vision, but the girl raised her sword, and the sword deflected the beams of heat away from her.

Superboy continued to fire his heat vision, but then he heard from in the portal, "That won't work. Vibranium isn't easily melted, Kryptonian."

A large green hand came from the portal, and completely covered up Superboy's face, and he struggled to get away, but he was caught by surprise, when the girl stabbed him in the chest with her sword, and Superboy screamed in pain.

Swampfire saw this, then he charged at the girl, but then several robots swarmed him, and then fired their lasers and started clipping off pieces of his body. Swampfire then screamed in annoyance, but then one robot got a clean shot, and took Swampfire's head off, and his head rolled on the ground and Swampfire grumbled in submission, as the robots completely incinerated his body.

Vilgax walked out of the portal, with Superboy's head still in his massive green hand, and Superboy struggled, but the girl then pulled her sword out of his chest, and he screamed in agony.

Vilgax tossed him aside, and then he looked down to see Spiderman grabbing onto Takumi, who was unconscious. Spider Man grabbed onto the side of a wall, and clung there. Vilgax then fired a beam of red energy from his eyes, and they flew at Spider Man, who then tossed Takumi

aside, but as he was firing webbing to let Takumi land softly, he was hit with Vilgax's laser beams.

Spider Man screamed in pain, and his suit was set aflame, and Spider Man flew from three stories and landed on a parked car, and there was a loud crunch. Takumi hit the ground as well, and when he hit the ground, he hit his head, and blood started trickling from his head.

Vilgax looked at Swampfire's head, who was trying to move, but couldn't at all. Vilgax walked over, and laughed, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen, Ben Tennyson. Do you not have any smart remarks? Do you not have a joke? Is no one coming to save you?"

Swampfire then growled, "I don't know what your plan is Vilgax, but I will stop you!" Vilgax saw the Omnitrix laying on the ground, and he smiled, "I wonder what will happen if I return you back to normal right now? Will only a head return?"

Swampfire's eyes widened, then a beam of heat vision hit the Omnitrix out of Vilgax's head, then it hit Swampfire's head off the roof, and the Omnitrix followed it.

Vilgax and the purple haired girl turned towards Superboy, who had used the rest of his energy saving Ben, and who was barely breathing now. Vilgax smiled at this and said, "Ben Tennyson will have his soon enough. Saeko, take the Kryptonian to our Infirmary."

The purple haired girl, named Saeko Busujima, nodded and lifted Superboy on her back, as if he were weightless, and took him through the portal. Vilgax then followed off the roof, and then smiled a sadistic smile, "Now, time for the end to come." Vilgax snapped his fingers, and every portal around the world opened and several thousand of Vilgax's robot minions started flying out of the portals all over Earth.

Vilgax smiled, "This Earth is now mine."

* * *

Kraab fired his orange laser at Satellizer, who raised Nova Blood in defense, and Nova Blood barely deflected Kraab's laser. Satellizer was pushed back into a wall, and she coughed up a little blood, then she looked up at Kraab, who laughed, "Oh, you human meat bags are always so fun to punch around."

Satellizer then growled, "I won't lose…not to you…NOT TO ANYONE!" Satellizer then charged at Kraab, who fired a laser, but then Satellizer yelled, "Acceleration!" Satellizer then vanished in front of the laser, and Kraab laughed, "Learn a new move! I can still see you!"

Kraab then used his enhanced vision to see Satellizer running around, towards his back, then he said, "I can process faster than you can run, better yet, faster than you can even think, girl."

Kraab turned around, and fired a laser at Satellizer's leg, and it hit her in the leg, and although it did not injury her, it caused her to stumble forward, and she fell on her face. Kraab then pulled out a silver cylinder-like tube, and he pushed a button on it, then a green light sword (light saber) came from the cylinder. Kraab then laughed, "Do you know how people I killed with this Light Saber? Do you know how many Jedi I kill with this Light Saber?"

Satellizer lifted up and growled, "I don't care!" Satellizer then swung her Nova Blood at Kraab's head, but he slashed his Lightsaber through Nova Blood, and it cut through it like a hot knife through butter. Satellizer then punched Kraab in the face, and Kraab backed away and laughed, "You actually hit me. Congrats. Now look at your weapon."

Satellizer looked at Nova Blood, and it seemed perfectly normal, however, it then broke apart, and Kraab laughed, "You're lucky I don't behead you, like Mace Windu did Jango Fett."

Satellizer then put out her hand, then Nova Blood reappeared in her hand, completely fixed. Satellizer then growled, "Acceleration!" Satellizer then disappeared, and Kraab just aimed his pincer in a random direction, and he fired out a large pill, and it exploded into an energy net, and it captured Satellizer, who moved in that direction to get a head start over Kraab. Her Nova Blood rolled over to the other side of the room.

Satellizer struggled to get out of the net, then Kraab walked over to her, and said, "It was a blast playing with you. But now, it's time to go."

Satellizer growled, "I won't lose!" Satellizer then kicked through the net, and kicked Kraab in the face, and this caused Kraab to growl in anger. He pushed a button on his belt, and then the net sent powerful electric shocks through Satellizer's body, and she screamed in pain.

Kraab then growled, "I thought so, you dumb bitch."

"Leave her alone." Kraab heard from behind, then Satellizer looked up to the familiar voice, then said, "Oh, you are s***ing me."

The hero of Dakota City, Static stood in front of Kraab and Satellizer. Static had a long black and indigo blue hoodie, with a yellow lightning symbol on his black undershirt. He had a white mask, with blue goggles. His black pants had indigo designs in each side of the hip and his boots were indigo and yellow, and he wore indigo gloves.

Satellizer looked at Static, who looked at Kraab with confidence and anger, "Let these people go."

Kraab looked at Static and then laughed, "Oh sure. I'm going to let all these people go, because you asked." Kraab then lifted his pincer and fired another pill, however a circular

hoverboard appeared under Static's feet, and he flew into the air over the pill as it exploded into a net. Static then flew towards Kraab and his fist were covered in electricity.

Static hopped off his board and punched Kraab in the face, and Kraab backed away, but then pulled out his Lightsaber, and Static hopped back on his board, and followed away from Kraab and asked, "So, if I told you saw a sword just like that in one of my morning cartoons, would you be slightly offended?"

Kraab then tossed his Lightsaber, and Static had to hop off his board because the Saber cut it in half and landed on the other side of the room. Static looked at his board as it fell to the ground, and then he turned and punched the air in front of him, then a ball of electricity flew out of his fist and hit Kraab in the face.

Kraab backed away, and Static flew over to Satellizer then he knelt over and said, "I'm going to get you out, ma'am."

Satellizer didn't say a word as Static started to charge up his fist, and then he grabbed the net and he sent jolts of electricity through the net, then the net started to fade away.

Satellizer wiggled through the net, then saw Kraab charging at them and said, "Look out!"

Static turned to see Kraab grab Satellizer by the throat and pin her against a wall. He grabbed towards Static, but he ducked under his reach, then he remembered the Light Saber and ran towards it, then he ran over and grabbed it as Satellizer was being choked by Kraab, who laughed, "Just stop breathing. Don't fight it. Give in to the peace."

Satellizer then growled, "I…wo…n…t…lose!" Satellizer kicked Kraab in the head so hard, that he dropped her, and his head started spinning around and Static threw Satellizer the Light Saber, and she pushed the button on it, and the beam appeared. As Kraab's head came to a stop from spinning, Satellizer then slashed at his neck and cut Kraab's head clean off.

Static watched and frowned at Satellizer, who watched as Kraab's body moved around, still clawing for something to kill. Then it just fell over, and died. Satellizer and Static walked over to Kraab's head, and Static then said, "Kraab is cooked."

"Don't even start with me, Virgil." Satellizer growled, and then Static looked at Satellizer and said, "I'm not Virgil Hawking."

Satellizer looked at him and as she was about to say something, she then heard the children moaning in agony and discomfort. Static nodded, "I'll let the kids out. Don't go anywhere."

Satellizer looked at him and growled, "Where the hell would I go?"

Static ignored the question, and then he broke the nets that had several children trapped in them. Static then nodded them off and said, "Go, and find somewhere to hide and be safe. If you see any younger children, make sure they're safe too."

The children nodded and then started out of Star Labs, and this caused Satellizer to then say, "How can they listen to Static, but not you, Virgil?"

Static then turned and said, "I'm Static, not Virgil." Satellizer then rolled her eyes, "You mean, Virgil Hawking?"

Static then smirked and then laughed, "Shut the hell up, smart ass. You're welcome by the way."

Satellizer looked at Static then growled, "I had him where I…" Satellizer thought about it, then she said, "Th…anks."

Static nodded, "No problem. Now get out of here." Satellizer then growled, "No way. I'm going where you go."

Static smirked, "Oh, do you feel safer with you?" Satellizer then growled, "Hell no, but you do know what you're looking for, don't you?"

Static turned and smiled as he floated back towards the lab and said, "We may find something we're looking for in the lab. So yes, I do know what I'm looking for."

The two got into the laboratory, and then they saw in the place of the box that was originally there, was a portal, but nothing was coming out of it. Static looked at the portal, and then Satellizer asked, "What the hell is that?"

"Portal, Wormhole, etc." Static nodded and then floated close to it, and said, "This is like a door…if this is what Kraab used to get here to Star Labs, then I can go to his base and find out who this creep was working for."

"I'm coming with you." Satellizer nodded, and Static looked at her, then he said, "Even if I continued to tell you no, you won't listen to me, will you?"

"Never." Satellizer said bluntly, and Static nodded, "I warned you, just saying." Static then walked through the portal and Satellizer went in behind him.

The two walked through the portal, on a strange green street. Satellizer looked at the street then said, "I don't think we're in Star Labs anymore."

"You got that right." Static said looking up, "We aren't on Earth anymore." Satellizer looked up

to see the sky was green, and also that their were several tall statues of Vilgax around the city, with tall alien structures around them.

Static was looking around, when the portal behind them closed, and Virgil cried, "Oh crap!" Then another portal opened in front of the two, and Satellizer grabbed Static, and then pulled him behind a wall and the two watched as Saeko pulled Superboy from the portal, and then she blew a whistle and several robot minions flew from the buildings and grabbed Superboy and started flying away, and Saeko walked back through the portal, and Static said, "That was Superboy!"

Satellizer then nodded, "And that's our ride. We need to go through the portal." Static then shook his head, "No, we need to save Superboy. He needs our help."

Satellizer then growled, "I don't remember Superboy saving my ass, as we fought robots of our own. He can go kiss ass on this strange ass planet. We're leaving."

Static then shook his head, "You can leave if you want. But I need to help Superboy. He's a friend of mine, and I don't leave friends. I hope you understand."

Static then started in the direction that the robots were taking Superboy. Satellizer thought about what Static had just said, then she grumbled to Static, "Wait up, so we can get your Superboy, and get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Swampfire's remains hit the ground and there was a flash of green light and Ben barely lifted himself off the ground and moaned, "That wasn't fun…oh no." Ben looked up to the building that use to be Takumi's home base, and it was now in flames. Ben then cried, "Superboy…you gave yourself up for me, thanks man."

Ben then heard a low groan, and he then looked over to see Spider Man, who had landed on top of a car and completely crushed it under him. Ben ran over to Spider Man and said, "Spidy, are you-" He stopped when he saw the metal shard lodged in his lower torso. Ben then shook his head, "That's not good."

Ben turned to find Takumi, and he saw him on the ground, unconscious. Ben shook his head in disbelief, "We need help…I need help…" Ben looked down at the Omnitrix, which was glowing bright red, and then it said, "Omnitrix's power is low, wait to recharge." The Omnitrix continued to say this, until Ben lowered his arm, and then looked at Spider Man and nodded, thinking to himself, 'I'm going to have to pull Spiderman out, then carry him and Takumi to safety.'

Ben ran over to Spider Man, and then said, "Spider Man, I'm going to need you to work with me.

I'm going to lift you off this car, and then take the shard out of you-"

"That's not a good idea." Ben then heard, then he turned back to see Takumi, barely lifting himself off the ground. Takumi nodded then started towards Ben, and staggered, and Ben ran to his side and barely lifted Takumi. "Don't push yourself, Takumi."

Takumi then growled, "I have to save you guys…I have to save…" Takumi could barely finish his sentence, when the two heard above them, "Down there!" Vilgax was pointed down to the group and barked orders, "Kill those three, and bring me their weapons!"

Three dozen robots then hopped off the roof and started towards the trio, and Ben said, "Takumi, we need to go!"

Takumi shook his head, "I…"

"We need to go!" Ben ordered, "NOW!" As the robots fired lasers at the trio, Ben, Takumi, and Spiderman were all engulfed in pink energy, and they disappeared from Vilgax's sight, and his eyes widened, "What is this nonsense?"

Vilgax then looked around, then he ordered, "This planet is ready for Phase 2, prepare the Jump Bridges!"

* * *

Moka nodded after Mirajane explained her story to her, once again. Moka then said, "So, Darkseid made a deal with a man named Hades in your world. He gave him an Infinity Gauntlet-"

"Reality Gauntlet." Mirajane corrected her, and Moka retorted, "I don't need corrections, I freed you remember?"

"Shut the hell up!" Mirajane growled then Moka nodded, "Then in return, Hades gave you to Darkseid to be one of his Ultimate Warriors."

"Yeah." Mirajane nodded, "Hades destroyed nearly everyone in my guild. I watched him kill my master…my friends…Lucy…Natsu…my brother…for all I know Lisanna's gone to…maybe even Erza."

Moka looked at Mirajane's sadness, then she turned away for a second, and she let the emotions of Mirajane sink in. Moka felt bad for the girl, they seemed to be the same age, and if what she said was true, her life must have been a living hell every moment.

Moka turned back to Mirajane and nodded, "My father is a very powerful vampire. He has

connections to the House of Gremory, the Campione of Japan, and the Sorcerer Supreme. If what you say is true, I can ask him, and if he agrees, we can go back to your world and see what we can do about your situation."

Mirajane looked at Moka with a look of disbelief at first, then said, "Why would you help me?"

"Don't even start. You know why." Moka nodded, "But first, you already owe me! I broke that collar." Moka walked close to Mirajane and yanked at the collar, that was disabled but still on Mirajane's neck, but it wouldn't budge. Mirajane frowned, "It won't ever come off…"

"It will." Moka nodded, then sighed, "You're going to help me stop Darkseid, and whoever the hell Vilgax is, and then we are going to bring the adults back, then I'll ask my father can we go back to Fairy's Butt, then we send Hades straight to Hell."

"Tail…Fairy Tail." Mirajane sighed then raised an eyebrow, "You're an idiot…you kinda remind me of me, in some ways. I think I could get use to you, if you weren't such a bitch in so many ways."

"We aren't the same, you can manipulate demonic energy, but you're still human. And if you think I'm a bitch, wait until we get the adults back, and I introduce you to my friend Rias." Moka said, then Mirajane blushed and nodded to Moka, "Thank you…"

Moka stopped in her tracks and turned back to Mirajane, she then said, "My life was already confusing as hell before disappearing adults, robots, and girls from alternate dimensions happened. But, if I help you, in any way, I want you to always have honor, and fight with honor."

Mirajane nodded, and Moka then turned back to her and then nodded, "And make sure you learn your place. And after you learn your place, stay in it, because if you don't I'll beat the living sh-"

A bright pink light illuminated in front of the two, and Moka and Mirajane readied themselves for whatever was about to happen. Mirajane started to be engulfed with demonic energy, when out of the pink light, Takumi, Ben, and Spiderman fell to the ground, and Takumi then coughed out blood and Ben yelled, "Takumi!"

Ben looked up to see the confused Mirajane and Moka. Ben then frowned at the two and then Moka asked, "Are you with the robots?"

Moka then saw Spiderman laying on the ground, with a shard of metal in his torso, and Moka's eyes widened, "We need to get him-"

"Some help? Where? There are no hospitals that will able to help us." Ben said, in a somewhat

panic, but then Moka growled, "Calm the hell down. Panicking won't help anyone…how is Spider Man still here?"

Moka moved over to Spiderman's side, with Ben on the other side, and Moka asked, "Who are you guys, and where did you just come from? Are you from alternate dimensions, too?"

"What?" Ben asked then looked up at Mirajane and then nodded, "Where are we?"

"Airport of Tokyo. Why?" Moka asked then looked at Takumi and then Spider Man and said, "You all look like shit."

"Look better than we probably feel." Ben said, then Moka looked at Spider Man and said, "How is Spider Man here? I thought all the adults disappeared." Moka reached for Spiderman's mask, but Ben started reaching for her hand, but she stopped and looked at Ben, "If you try it, I'll take your hand off, boy."

Ben then stood firmly and said, "I'm not going to let you see his identity. And I have a name, it's Ben Tennyson."

Mirajane's eyes widened, "You're Ben Tennyson?" Moka looked at Mirajane and said, "What? Is that important?"

Mirajane nodded, "Vilgax wants you, he wants your Omnitrix. He's going to use it to try to overthrow Darkseid."

"Wait, what?" Moka growled, "You never said that Vilgax was trying to play Darkseid."

"You two know about Vilgax?" Ben asked then Moka took this time to take off Spider Man's mask, to see the face of a teenager around 16 years old, and then Ben and Moka raised their eyebrows in surprise. And then Ben said, "Wow, that's awkward."

Moka nodded, "He needs some kinda of help." Moka pointed at the shard in his torso, "That's making him lose a lot of blood, and he's going to die in the next 10 minutes, probably, if we can't do anything to stop the bleeding."

Ben shook his head, "We have to do something…"

"Moka." Moka nodded, "I'm Moka, that's Mirajane." Spiderman then coughed up a bit of blood, then said, "Stark…Stark Industries…Tokyo…they have…ar…mor…"

"What?" Moka asked, then Ben nodded, "I heard Stark, so maybe he means Tony Stark's Japanese Industries. There's one near the docks of Tokyo. It's less that 10 minutes away from here. But we need to move fast-"

"We may not have 10 minutes." Mirajane said looking at the sky and Ben and Moka looked up and as they did, Moka asked, "Why-"

They both looked into the air and saw a huge red portal opening in the air, and Moka then said, "What is that?"

"A Jump Bridge. A portal that connects two parts of a Galaxy or Dimension together." Mirajane said, then Ben lifted up and said, "What does this mean?"

Mirajane frowned, "Well, Darkseid gave Hades the power to overcome most of my guild members…then this happened…then…"

"Then what?!" Moka growled, "Don't stop for suspense!"

"Then," Mirajane shivered, "in 24 hours, Darkseid will float out of that portal, and claim your world."

Moka and Ben looked at each other, then Spiderman and Takumi, and then Ben thought to himself, 'If this Darkseid guy is worse than Vilgax, I'm going to need these guys…and Superboy, and I have neither to help me stop him.'

Moka then sighed and stood, "We need a plan…or-"

"Or what?" Ben asked and lifted Spiderman up, and Moka then looked at him, "OR we're f**ked."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Thanks guys. Sorry for such a long chapter. There was just alot of stuff I had to crunch into a single beginning. I'd rather start strong now, so everyone can get a good feel of all the characters and situations they're all in. I hope you enjoyed the read. If you liked this chapter, hit that favorite button on the top or bottom of the page. Check out my profile and just spread the word about this fanfiction. Until next time, I'll see ya later, alligators.**


	2. Brave New World Part 2

**Teen Titans: Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?**

 **Hello, ladies and mentlegen! Hope everything is going well with you all. First off I want to say, thank you all for the opening hit! I was not really expecting as many people as there were to like this story so fast! Thanks everyone! I'll try to update this at least once a month, maybe twice on certain months. The reason for these long distance updates is because to properly write these chapters, it takes a lot of time and effort, and sadly I'm running low on both of those things. But I will be very faithful to this story. I'm not doing a disclaimer for each chapter, but I do not own most of the characters that are introduced into this story! However, the plot line is somewhat mine, so that's that.**

 **Warning: There are crude jokes ahead, as well as violence and city-wide mayhem! You've been warned!**

 **Chapter 2 Brave New World Part 2**

"What the hell?" Satellizer said aloud when she and Static watched behind a wall, as several robots strapped Superboy up to a large grey, black, and blue cylinder shaped machine.

Static and Satellizer had entered into the science laboratory where the strange red robots had taken Superboy. Inside the lab, several dozen alien robots floated around preparing to do something terrifying to the young hero. The alien planet Static and Satellizer was on did not seem very appealing at the time.

Static's eyes started glowing blue, and he looked at the machine and said, "That thing is letting off some kinda cosmic radiation…"

"That's good to know. What's the plan to get Superboy away from these robot freaks?" Satellizer asked, then Static shrugged, "I'm still coming up with it."

Satellizer the shot him a dirty look, and then growled, "Are you kidding me?! You have to be kidding! What the hell were you going to do without me?"

Static then shrugged, "Improvise, probably. That's how it usually works." Satellizer then shook her head, "You're an idiot."

"Thank you." Static said, as the doors to the laboratory swung open and a humanoid being walked in, and all the robots stopped to acknowledge his presence. This humanoid figue had a skeletal-like appearance, with a white body with black marking over it, and he was wearing a black robe with red marking in the middle torso area. This being was Vilgax's right hand, 'Psyphon'.

"Prepare the power siphon for Lord Vilgax! When he returns from Earth, he will need the power of the Kryptonian! He will have it, under my watch!" Psyphon growled and all the robots continued to work. Psyphon looked around and then Satellizer and Static ducked behind the wall again, and Satellizer nodded, "Okay, that guy is kinda creepy."

"Agreed." Static nodded, "Ok, here's the plan. I'll distract everyone, and you get Superboy."

"No." Satellizer said, then Static growled, "What the heck? You asked for a plan. I gave you one."

"That plan sucks ass, Virgil." Satellizer bluntly said, "I'll get their attention, lead the robots away. Then you can go and free Superboy. After that, we try to find another portal, then haul ass."

Static frowned at Satellizer then sighed, "I hate that plan." Then he nodded, "Be careful, ok?"

Satellizer nodded, "I'm always careful." Satellizer then hopped from behind the wall and yelled, "Volt Weapon Deploy!"

Nova Blood appeared in her hands, and she aimed it right at Psyphon's chest, and he looked at her and yelled, "Get the intruder!" Several robots then turned and charged at her, and in middle air, she dodged all of their assails.

Satellizer landed in front of Psyphon, who raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Satellizer then slashed at his throat, but Psyphon pushed a button on a wrist gauntlet he had on, and a force field appeared around him, and the blade bounced off, and Satellizer stumbled back.

A robot floated behind her, and it fired a laser, so she spun around quickly, and then lifted Nova Blood in defense and the laser was deflected and it went back at the robot, causing it to explode.

Satellizer then kicked another robot in the head, and it flew into Psyphon and his force-field made the robot explode. Satellizer then took this chance, and yelled, "Acceleration!"

Satellizer then turned into a blur zoomed out of the room, and several robots started following her. Psyphon growled, "Find that girl, NOW!"

As Psyphon started walking out the room, Static started crawling on the ground, trying to sneak past the remaining robots.

Psyphon then turned to see Static, and Static's eyes met with his. They both stared each other down, and then Static gulped, but Psyphon only put a slick smile on his face, and turned away and left the room, saying, "All robots, after the girl."

All of a sudden, every robot in the room left leaving Static and Superboy alone. Static looked around and then said, "What the hell just happened?"

Static then looked at Superboy and shook his, "Wake up, Sups. Wake up!"

Superboy started to stir, and his eyes flew opened, and he saw Static and asked, "Virgil, is that you?"

"The one and only. We need to go,"

"How the…did you get in here…where is here?" Superboy asked, then Static nodded, "This weird guy who was going to cut you open or something, let me get to you."

"It's a trap!" Superboy yelled, and then Static looked around, expecting something to happen. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Static nudged him, "Did you just wanna say that line from that one movie?"

"What? But why would he let you go?" Superboy asked, then Static nodded, "I don't wanna wait around to find out. We need to get out of here, and meet up with-"

"Where's Ben, and Peter…and Takumi?" Superboy asked, and Static started taking him off the machine, "Who?"

"I met some guys, we were supposed to stop Vilgax…" Superboy said, then Static looked at him and asked, "Did you just say Vilgax?"

"Yeah, why?" Superboy raised an eyebrow, then Static slapped his head, "Vilgax…like Ben Tennyson's Vilgax? This is bigger than I thought it was!"

"Where are we?" Superboy asked as he looked at his bare chest and then said, "And where's my shirt?"

"I don't know. Some alien planet…" Static said, then Superboy looked at him in disbelief, "How'd I get off world?"

"Some girl with purple hair brought you through a portal. Long story, but we need to leave now. Then find Satellizer. Then get outta here." Static said, then Superboy and him started making their way out of the lab.

Superboy then asked, "So you know Ben Tennyson?"

"Yep." Static nodded and frowned, "We teamed up once and a while, he's pretty cool. All I can do, though, is hope their faring better than us."

* * *

Moka watched in disbelief, as Ben Tennyson, a human being, ran into a burning apartment building. Moka yelled, "Tennyson! You idiot!"

Mirajane frowned and looked at the red portal in the sky and said, "What does he think he's doing? He's only wasting time, we have less than 24 hours before Darkseid comes to-"

"We have a few minutes, before Spider 'boy' over here is dead." Moka pointed at an unconscious Spiderman, who had a shard of metal in his torso, "And we have this other kid to deal with." Moka then waved in a motion at the unconscious Takumi.

Ben then ran out of the apartment with a little girl in his arms. The building then exploded and fell to the ground. Ben gave the little girl to her siblings, and he fell on the ground and entered into a heavy coughing fit.

Mirajane looked at him with worry in her face, and Moka walked over and lifted his up by the collar, "You told me you didn't have any power right now."

"I don't." Ben barely coughed out, and Moka growled, "Then why were you wasting time saving babies from burning buildings. If you died-"

"You could still take Spiderman for help." Ben nodded, and Moka dropped him and growled, "Don't try any more crap like that, okay?"

Ben nodded, "Understood. Stark Industries is right around the corner."

Moka lifted Spiderman on her back, and Mirajane did the same for Takumi, and Ben followed behind, as the group ran down an abandoned street with several houses and cars that were blazing.

Ben looked around, "This is the end of the world…"

Moka shook her head, "It could be worse. Let's get your friend some help." Moka came to a stop in front of a gate that said, "Stark Tokyo industries. Private Property, do not enter without permission."

"That's very inviting." Ben said, then Moka shot him a look, "Not in the mood for jokes, Tennyson."

Ben nodded, then Moka flinched the gate with her finger, and the gate flew back several hundred feet. Mirajane and Moka then ran onto the grounds, and Ben looked at the sky and the huge portal, and then frowned, "What the heck are we supposed to do about that?"

Ben's Omnitrix then made a high pitch beep, and he looked down to see it had recharged. Ben smiled, "Yes! This is good." Ben followed the girls as they continued to make their way towards the buildings on the grounds, and then as they closed in, a blue energy fencing appeared in front of the building, and then shielded it from the teens entering into it.

"What the hell?" Moka growled, then Ben nodded, "I got this!" Ben then looked at Mirajane and put a confident smile on his face. Mirajane raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Ben then yelled, "It's hero time!"

Ben then slammed down the face of the Omnitrix, and he was engulfed in a green flash of light. Ben was then replaced by Big Chill. Big Chill was a humanoid, moth-like alien with four wings and antenna that could fold into a hooded robe, which made him appear like a phantom. Big Chill had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resembled ice patches.

Moka looked at Ben and Mirajane asked, "How does this help us, Ben Tennyson?"

Big Chill looked at Moka and asked, "That's all you have to say? I just shape shifted into an alien and all you do is complain?"

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Big Chill, "I can shape shifter too, Benjamin. And back in my universe, I had a friend who could change armors-"

"Another time, you two." Moka growled then pointed back at Ben, "Okay, what's the plan, Tennyson?"

"Hold on to your panties, ladies!" Big Chill said, then he became intangible and floated into the shielding, however, the shield let off electrical discharges, and Big Chill turned tangible again, and he flew back and into Moka, who caught him, and growled, "Watch yourself, Tennyson!"

Big Chill then turned to her, and then said, "I was not expecting that. I'll try someone else."

The group then heard a voice say, "Who are you? And what are you doing on the property of Tony Stark?"

The trio looked around, and Moka asked, "Who are you…where are you?"

"I am everywhere." The voice said, then Mirajane nodded, "He must be a wizard!"

"No," The voice said, "I am Jarvis. Now, leave the area."

"Jarvis?" Big Chill asked, "What are you? British?"

"I'm an artificial intelligence created by Anthony Stark. It is protocol to protect the property when there is no staff or security here. Now leave. This is your last warning." Jarvis said, then Moka said, "Listen, Jarvis. We have Spiderman, he needs help!"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the energy shield dropped, and then the trio enter a large domed building. In the building, there were several blue robots with Stark on their heads.

One floated over to the group and grabbed Spiderman and said, "I will activate the Fallen Spider protocol."

The robot zoomed off, and Big Chill changed back to Ben, and then he asked, "Is Spiderman gonna be okay?"

Jarvis then said on the loud speaker, "There is a planned action that Mr. Stark has taken in case of a situation like this."

"Really?" Ben asked, then Mirajane interrupted and said, "And this boy?"

Another robot grabbed Takumi and Jarvis said, "I will take him to the infirmary."

Ben nodded as he watched Takumi be taken away. He then turned to see Moka and Mirajane walking away, and he called out, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

Mirajane looked at Moka, who shook her head, "I got you and your friends here. That's what I promised, Tennyson. Good luck, but now you're on your own."

Ben frowned, "That sucks! You can't just leave, not when we need more help!" Mirajane then frowned at Moka and Ben, then she looked at Moka and said, "We can't stay, can we?"

"That's true. Darkseid's going to be here soon, and we still have Vilgax to worry about. We can't just sit around. We have to go." Moka nodded then Ben sighed, "Fine. Good luck, then."

Mirajane then raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you come with us? You have no reason to wait around for those two to recover. You can come with us, help us find a way to stop Vilgax and Darkseid."

Ben nodded, then sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't just leave them. When they get up, we have to go and save Superboy, then we can go and stop Vilgax. But, until then, I'm here."

Moka then nodded, "Then good luck to you as while, Ben Tennyson. Don't die out there, alright."

Moka then started walking away, then Mirajane nodded, "May our paths cross in this life, or the next, Ben Tennyson."

As the two began to walk out of the building they all of a sudden heard Jarvis say, "Warning, several hostile robots have been located down by the docks. They are headed in this direction."

"How did they get this close under your nose?" Moka asked, then Jarvis said, "I do not believe I have a nose, but they had a portal open very close in that area."

"A portal?" Mirajane thought then Moka shrugged, then turned to Ben and smirked, "Screw all that crap about meeting again, let's go kick some ass, Tennyson."

Ben smirked and looked at the two, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Moka, Mirajane, and Ben then started out of the building.

While inside the emergency armory, Spiderman was laying down on a surgery table, with several robots floating around him.

The robots started to cut off his costume, revealing all of his exposed and injured body. The robots started to remove the shard in his chest slowly and carefully. The robots then started to apply special gel and cream around his body.

Then the walls opened up, and then several pieces of armor started to come out of it. Jarvis then said, "Applying special protocol Iron Spider Armor."

A thin black skin tight suit, that seemed to move on its own as if it were alive, was pulled onto Peter's body, and it began to compress itself on Peter. Jarvis then said, "Applying Safety Artificial Symbiotic Protection Cover."

The first piece of armor that was applied was the torso piece. The robot pressed the torso piece onto Peter's chest, and then the armor clicked. The back piece was applied next, then Jarvis said, "Activating Arc Reactor."

The arc reactor on Peter's chest started up, and then more and more pieces of armor onto Peter, and then Jarvis said, "Activating Artificial Healing Factor."

* * *

"Takumi?" Takumi's eye shot open as he heard Rimi's voice. He looked around and he found himself laying down on the calm blue sea, and the sky and sea seem to meet at a single point in the world.

Takumi looked around and he saw Rimi looking up at the sky, and Takumi smiled and tears started streaming down his face, "Rimi…it's good to see you, love-"

"Taku, you're stronger than this." Rimi laughed, then Takumi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Rimi? What are you talking about?"

Rimi then nodded, "Look around, Takumi. This is our mental plane. This isn't the real world."

Takumi looked around, then he looked at Rimi and asked, "If we're both here, does that mean-"

"We aren't dead, silly." Rimi said with a soft smile on her face, and then she nodded, "We are both in deep comas right now."

"WHAT?" Takumi stood in a panic, "What the…how did this happen?" Rimi then raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what happened to you, Taku. But I remember, I was…we were trying to bring the adults back…"

Takumi's eyes started to tear up, "Rimi…I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm a failure to you-"

Rimi held Takumi close to her, and then she whispered in his ear, "This isn't your fault, Taku. We were both trying to fix this…this isn't just on you." Rimi then let out a sigh, then Takumi whispered, "What's wrong?"

Rimi looked at him and said, "Takumi, I have to warn you. There's a great evil coming."

"What? You mean Vilgax?" Takumi sighed, "I know about him. Back in the real world, we're trying to stop him…but I think he's the one that put me in this state. But, now…I'm not sure if we can stop him. Not just Ben, Spiderman, Superboy, and me."

Rimi moved from Takumi, and he looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. Rimi then shook her head, "Taku, you fool. Vilgax is nothing compared to what's coming. Vilgax is just a harbinger of destruction. There is something far worse on its way. There's nothing we can do…"

Takumi looked at Rimi, and then smirked, "I'm me, baby. I'm going to get us out of here, then we're going to deal with Vilgax, and anyone else that wants to try to threaten our home."

Rimi looked at Takumi, and Takumi lifted his hand in the air and it started glowing bright pink, and an exit door appeared several yards from the two. Takumi then nodded, "Let's go-"

"Takumi." Rimi tried to say, but Takumi was caught up in his own speech, "-,I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the guys-"

"TAKUMI!" Rimi shouted, and Takumi looked over to Rimi, who was crying uncontrollably, "I can't go with you!"

Takumi blinked in confusion, and then Rimi lifted her hands, showing that she was bond in chains. Takumi shook his head, "What the hell is that? How did that get on you?"

"He put them on me…" Rimi whimpered, and Takumi growled, "Who did this to you, Rimi? Whoever did this, they will pay-"

"NO!" Rimi grabbed Takumi, "Get out of here, Takumi. Get out of here, and get help. You have to stop what's coming!" Takumi then raised an eyebrow, "What is coming, that I should be so worried about? Who is so powerful that they can trap reality manipulators in their own minds, then manipulate reality on such a large scale? Who did this, Rimi? I need answers."

Rimi looked at Takumi and then warned, "Darkseid is coming." She then kissed Takumi, and a hundreds of her newly found memories and terrors flowed into Takumi's mind.

Takumi woke up in a strange realm, where he saw several strange creatures and entities floating around freely.

Takumi saw a large human-like creature with a flaming body, who turned to Takumi and started laughing an evil twisted laugh, "Someone is peaking inside of memories. Who do you think you are, boy?"

Takumi blinked in confusion as the large creature reached for him, and Takumi cried in terror, but then everything started changing around him. Takumi opened his eyes, and he looked around to find himself on a hellish planet, where there were large statues of a sinister-looking rock-like giant everywhere. Takumi looked around and then saw the same flaming man, standing next to a rock-like giant with glowing red eyes.

"What is your report, Dormammu?" The rock giant asked, and Dormammu the flaming man smiled, "Things are going as planned. The adults and children have been placed in separate dimensions, and there's no wizard, sorcerer, or reality manipulator on either side that can match my power or magic. How do things go with Vilgax, Darkseid?"

Darkseid, the rock giant tyrant of the world of Apokalips, then answered, "Things go well with Vilgax. Although, I have lost a signal from one of the furies that I placed under his command."

Dormammu nodded, "There was an unexpected turn in my mission, as well, Darkseid." Darkseid turned to Dormammu and asked, "When has anything ever been unexpected to you, Dormammu?"

"There was a girl, she was from Earth. She tried to bring the adults, using her reality manipulating abilities." Dormammu said, and Darkseid raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, I am assuming you left her alive, but catatonic."

"Just as you asked." Dormammu said, "And there is another complication, now." Darkseid frowned at Dormammu, who then turned towards Takumi, "You're back again, kid. How many times are you going to drop in on my conversations?"

"Who are you talking to?" Darkseid asked, and Dormammu snapped his fingers, and Takumi felt his presence starting to disperse, and Dormammu said, "Nothing, just a snot-nosed 3rd dimension reality warping teenager getting in the business of higher level beings."

Takumi cried in pain as his presence exploded, and he opened his eyes and he was in front of Rimi again. Rimi pulled away from Takumi, who shook his head, "What the hell did I just see?"

Rimi nodded and lowered her head, "You have seen what I have seen. The bringers of death and destruction. They are coming to claim our world, and they are using Vilgax as their toy soldier."

Takumi frowned, then looked at the exit door that was still there, and he started concentrating and Rimi looked at him and smiled shyly, "You're healing your body, so when you leave here, you'll be ready to go. That's very impressive, Takumi."

Takumi then looked at Rimi, "That Dormammu guy, he saw me, while I was looking at your memories…like he's some-"

"He's on a higher plane of existence, I think. He doesn't perceive reality, time, and space like we do…why does this matter right now?" Rimi asked, then Takumi looked at Rimi, and then said, "I'm not sure just yet. But, I have to go now, Rimi."

Takumi kissed Rimi, then looked her in the eyes and nodded, "I will not stop until you are out of here-"

"Save the world, Takumi. Then you'll save me." Rimi kissed Takumi, and he nodded. Takumi then turned and ran towards the exit door, and as he opened it, a bright white light shined in his face, and he was blinded.

* * *

Down by the docks, several of Vilgax's robot minions were flying outside, opening multiple carts that said, "Stark Industries" on them.

Ben, Mirajane, and Moka crawled under a fence and entered in the side of the dock and hid behind a gas truck.

Moka frowned at the robots as they went through the Stark tech crates, "What the hell? Is Stark tech that advanced?"

"I doubt it's all that great." Mirajane whispered, then Ben shook his head, "Nah, you're crazy. Stark tech is great, you just don't understand how it works."

"Both of you, shut up." Moka growled as a robot floated pass their hiding place, and everyone ducked. Moka then looked over and saw a robot placing the same alien box that she saw them placing in the airport earlier that morning.

"I know that box!" Ben gasped, but he said it too loud, and Moka grabbed his mouth, and growled in his ear, "Shut your damn mouth, Tennyson."

Mirajane then nodded, "Those boxes are boomtubes. They're alien portals that open wormholes and allow you to go from place to place."

Ben looked at her, then said something, but it was muffled by Moka. Ben then said something muffled again, and then Moka released him and growled, "Not too loud."

"How do you know what the boxes are? Spiderman, Superboy, Takumi, and I couldn't even figure out how to make the thing work." Ben asked, then Mirajane blushed and frowned looking away.

Moka then nodded to her, "Answer the man, if you want." Ben frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I use to work for Darkseid…" Mirajane said, then Ben raised an eyebrow, "What the heck is a Darkseid?"

"The guy who's employing Vilgax. Mirajane was a slave, I freed her, and now she's working to help us. Are you alright with that?"

Ben then thought about it for a second, then looked at Mirajane, who looked up to him, and they locked eyes for a second, then Ben smiled, "My closest friend use to be a bad guy by choice, why would I hold it against you? You didn't have a choice, so let's get this done, deal with Vilgax, then this Darkseid."

Moka nodded, "Agreed, Tennyson."

The alien box that had been placed started glowing bright red, and Moka asked, "What the hell is it doing?"

"IT ACTIVATING!" Both Ben and Mirajane said, and Ben activated his Omnitrix and stood up and yelled, "IT"S HERO TIME!"

Several robots turned towards their hiding spot, and as Ben slammed down on his watch, Moka growled, "You idiot, you gave away our-"

Ben was engulfed in a bright green light, and then Ben was replaced with by Brainstorm. Brainstorm had a crab-like appearance. He had pincers for hands and six legs. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head.

Brainstorm started crawling towards the robots, that started turned to him. Brainstorm's shell opened and revealed his pink brain, and several blasts of lightning started hitting several robots, causing them to flew several feet back.

One robot dodged the blast and fired a laser at Brainstorm, and Moka hopped it front of him, and took the blast. Moka shook the blast off, and she hopped forward, then kicked the robot in the head, and its head flew off.

Mirajane jumped forward, in her demon form, and grabbed the box as it started glowing even brighter and tossed it in the water.

Brainstorm looked at Mirajane, as she stared down in the water, and then he whispered to Moka, "What the deuce?! What is that revolting creature?"

Moka looked at Brainstorm and raised an eyebrow, "That revolting creature is Mirajane. What's wrong, only like her when she's a goth chick who's boobs you can stare at?"

Brainstorm looked at Moka, and then he shook his head, "That is not what I meant-"

"The boomtube is still opening." Mirajane called to the group, and then Brainstorm looked over and said, "Keep an eye on it, dear girl."

Mirajane glanced at Ben with glowing red eyes, "I'm just a revolting creature, right?"

Brainstorm frowned and then shook his head, "That isn't what I meant!"

The water started glowing bright red, and then a portal opened in the water, and then several robots started flying out of the water, and one fired a powerful large that hit Mirajane in the chest, and Mirajane was sent flying back into Brainstorm.

Moka hopped out of the way, and she looked up and growled as the same girl with purple hair, that attacked Ben's group, hopped out of the water. Moka and the girl locked eyes, and Moka raised an eyebrow to her, "So, what can you do?"

The girl then drew her Vibranium Sword, and Moka frowned, "Oh, that's a sword."

Brainstorm and Mirajane lifted up, but Mirajane looked up and locked eyes with the girl and she said, "Oh no, Saeko."

"No, Brainstorm, dear." Brainstorm groaned, "My name is Brainstorm." Brainstorm slapped the Omnitrix, and was engulfed in a flash of light, and Swampfire took his place, "Swampfire!"

Mirajane looked at the purple haired girl, named Saeko, in fear, and backed away saying, "No…she's going to bring Darkseid here. She's going to bring Darkseid here."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked but Mirajane had already turned away and flew into the air. As she started flying away, Ben said, "Mira! Come back! We need you!"

The girl charged at Moka, who ducked under the first swing of her sword, then she kicked the girl in the chest. This caused the girl to fly back several feet and into a crate. Several robots then started surrounding Moka, but Swampfire hopped in front of her, and then shot fire from his hands.

Moka looked back, then asked, "Where the hell is Mirajane?"

"She left!" Ben growled as a robot charged through the flames, then he punched the robot away, and then growled, "Stay back, creep!"

Moka then looked over to Saeko as she walked towards her, and Moka growled, "Damn, you freaks from parallel dimensions just don't stay down."

Moka got into her kickboxing stance, and Saeko readied herself. Moka charged at Saeko, who hopped back and swung down at Moka, who twisted around the sword and grabbed the hilt of it and snatched it from Saeko. She tossed it away, then growled as Saeko punched at her face. Moka grabbed Saeko's fist and said, "Listen, I know you can't control you're attacks, but you need to fight it. I don't want to hurt y-"

Saeko, with her free hand, drove her fist into Moka's stomach. Moka coughed up air, and then Saeko kneed Moka in the face.

Moka backed away in shock, but Saeko then continued and pulled out a Vibranium blade and started swinging it at Moka. She stabbed it at Moka's head, and Moka leaned backwards, and caught her hand and squeezed it enough to cause her to drop the knife. Saeko, with her free hand then punched Moka in the face, and Moka backed away in shock again, but quickly recovered.

Saeko started moving in her again, and Moka growled, "Ok, you bitch!" Saeko swung at Moka again, who ducked under the punch, and growled, "LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka grabbed Saeko's right arm and twisted back far enough for everyone to hear it snap.

Moka then pushed Saeko forward on her face. Saeko only grunted in pain, but with her left hand, clicked a button on her belt. Then one robot, who was about to fight Ben, stopped in its place, then a beacon lifted out of its head and started to make a loud noise.

Moka and Ben looked at the robot, and Ben asked, "What the heck is that?"

"A beacon, that bitch is calling for help." Moka growled then looked over at Saeko, who stood and grabbed her right arm and snapped it back into place. Swampfire and Moka looked in awe, and Swampfire quickly said, "Ok, I take back what I said about Mira…that's revolting."

Moka then said, "Damn…what do they make these girls out of?"

Swampfire slammed on the Omnitrix, and then transformed into XLR8. He turned to Moka and said, "Don't squirm, this isn't foreplay."

"What the he-" Moka asked as Ben grabbed her and zoomed off away from the dock. Saeko looked around with a blank expression on her face, she then grabbed her knife and sword and continued walking out of the dock with several hundred of Vilgax's robots following her.

* * *

Satellizer hopped under a laser beam that one of Vilgax's minions shot at the back of her head. Satellizer rolled on the ground, and did a backflip in the air and kicked on of the small robots in its robotic head.

Satellizer summoned her Volt Weapon and face the 3 dozen robots as they all charged at her.

One fired a beam, so Satellizer hopped over the beam, and slashed her Nova Blood at the robot, cutting the robot's laser cannon. The robot's cannon started to spark, and Satellizer kicked the robot and it hit another robot, and both robot's exploded.

Satellizer then saw out of the corner of her eye that a robot was aiming it laser at her back. Satellizer spun and pushed her Nova Blood in front of her, and the laser fired. The laser collided with Nova Blood's blade, but neither seem to give in to each other's force.

As Satellizer started pushing towards the robot firing at her, several robots fired lasers, and hit Satellizer in the back.

Satellizer screamed in pain, and flew forward on her face. The robots started to surround her, and she thought to herself, 'I can't let them overwhelm me, I WON'T LOSE!'

As Satellizer stood to attack, she saw a black and red blur zoom into the group of robots, and all the robots started to explode. Satellizer then turned to see the robot she was originally about to destroy, be enveloped in electricity and then crushed into a small metal ball.

Satellizer looked over in shock as Static landed next to her, and he saw the hole in the back of her blouse, and he quickly asked in concern, "Satellizer?! Are you okay?"

Static reached for her, but then stopped and remembered what happened, and then pulled away. Satellizer looked at Virgil's hand, then nodded, "I'm fine, Virgil. Are you two ok?"

Superboy looked over at the two, as Virgil awkwardly nodded, and Satellizer, who raised an eyebrow to Superboy. Superboy nodded, "Yeah, we're good. But we need to get moving."

"Agreed." Static nodded, "We need to haul ass, before we're caught, and then they definitely won't be letting us go."

Satellizer nodded, "So, where do you propose we go?"

Static looked around, and then shrugged, "This is where we go back to the winging everything I do-"

"VIRGIL?!" Satellizer growled, and Superboy raised an eyebrow to Satellizer, "Wow, Virg. You're on a first name basis with this girl?"

Static nudged him, "Not cool, and I told her to call me Static."

"Your superhero name sucks by the way." Satellizer pointed out, and Static then turned and smirked, "Ok, Untouchable Queen."

Satellizer blushed and then growled, "Oh, but I thought you didn't judge."

Superboy sighed, "Static, focus. We need to leave, now!"

"What made you think that, guy?" Satellizer asked sarcastically, and as Superboy was about to say something, there was a large "BANG", and a red glowing tank shell, the size of a pickup truck, hit Superboy and he was sent flying. The force of the impact sent both Static and Satellizer flying, as well.

Satellizer landed ontop of Static, and she groaned in pain. She then realized she was ontop of Virgil, and his face was buried in her bust. She pulled away, and growled, "You perv!"

Static looked at Satellizer and then lifted himself up, he then looked forward to see a large alien tank, the size of a small house, rolling towards them.

Static's eyes widen, and he called, "That thing seems to run off some strange form of electricity."

"Great observation! And they call me the strange one!" Satellizer said, then summoned Nova Blood, yelling, "Acceleration!" Satellizer then became engulfed with a powerful blue aura and then charged at the tank at super speed.

Static then called down lightning into his palms. But as he was about to charge, Superboy zoomed passed him, in a blur. As Satellizer was feet away from the tank, Superboy zoomed passed by her with ease, and punched the tank with incredible force. The tank was sent flying away.

Satellizer started coming to a complete stop, and Superboy put his hand out to grab her. Static yelled, "Don't touch her, man!"

"I'm not into blondes, dude." Superboy called out, and grabbed Satellizer from colliding into him. Satellizer instantly began to push him away, and Superboy let her go.

"What's up with you?" Superboy asked, "You should probably thank me, for stopping you from breaking your 'everything' by hitting me."

Satellizer looked at Superboy, and then growled, "Don't touch me, ever."

Superboy raised his eyebrow, "What's your deal, girl?"

"Let it go, dude." Virgil said, but Satellizer started in on Superboy.

"My name isn't girl, by the way."

"My name isn't dude, or even Superboy, but everyone seems to still call me that." Superboy said, then Static called out, "Guys, let's get moving."

"Agreed." Superboy's eyes started glowing white and he started looking around. Static then started glowing blue and he began looking around as well.

As the two were looking around, Satellizer asked, "What are you two doing?"

"X-Ray vision." Superboy said, then Satellizer looked at Virgil, who said, "Electric vision."

"Can you see through clothes, with that X-ray vision of yours'?" Satellizer asked while raising an eyebrow. Superboy then sighed, "I could, but I don't spend my time looking at some chick that doesn't like guys."

Virgil then turned his 'electric vision' off, then turned to Superboy, "Dude, she never said she didn't like guys."

Satellizer raised an eyebrow at Virgil and Superboy as the two started arguing. She then saw a bright white flash of light in the sky, about a mile or two away from their location. She raised her eyebrow, then said, "Guys."

Both of the guys continued to argue, then Satellizer said again, "Guys-"

"I mean, don't be angry cause I have my sexiness and you don't-" Static said to Superboy and Satellizer then growled, "Shut the hell!"

Both of them turned and looked at her, and Superboy asked, "WHAT?!"

"There was a bright light about a mile into the city." Satellizer said, then Static raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I didn't see anything."

"Am I sure? Are you serious? Don't doubt me, Virgil." Satellizer growled, and Superboy sighed, "Let me take a look in a different spectrum." Superboy looked in the direction that Satellizer pointed out, in X-ray, infrared, and in different EM forms. Superboy saw large amounts of cosmic radiation flowing around the area.

Superboy raised an eyebrow, "There's a butt load of cosmic radiation over in that area." Static then thought about it for a few seconds, then said, "There's a wormhole there."

"How could you know that?" Satellizer asked, then Superboy smiled at his friend, "Of course you'd know that, Virg."

Static started building electricity under his feet, and he started floating from the ground, with the static electricity pushing him up. Static, Superboy, and Satellizer started moving towards the area.

Static said, as they were flying, "Okay, we know that a wormhole, in theory, connects distances, even extremely far distances, together-"

"In theory? We went through one to get here, remember?" Satellizer said, then Static ignored her, and continued, "Ok, a wormhole is kinda like a tunnel with two ends, one on this side of space, the other one the other side of space. The wormhole that we went through, Satellizer, is a traversable wormhole. It is a wormhole that can be crossed from both sides. These wormholes are stabilized by using exotic matter with negative energy density-"

"Okay, what the hell did you just say?" Satellizer asked, then Superboy shook his head, "You should have seen him when he was with Hank Py-"

As they neared the area the wormhole was supposedly located in, more and more of Vilgax's robotic minions started appearing.

Superboy punched on of the minions into another one, and then he fired his heat vision at several more robots. Static called lightning down on dozens of robots, and Satellizer hopped up and started stabbing robots as they passed by.

The trio turned the corner, and they saw the wormholes, that several robots were flying out of. Psyphon was standing in front of a device, that seemed to be holding the wormhole together.

"That's the guy that let us go!" Static said, and Satellizer grumbled under her breath, "You don't say."

"You need to lose the mouth, girl." Superboy said, then nudged Static, "I'll distract them, get Satellizer out of here."

"What?" Static quickly said, "We just dealt with freeing you from these guys. I can't just let you get caught again. We go together, or not at all."

"What? That's not how this is going to work." Satellizer ordered, and then summoned Nova Blood, "Superboy, use your super speed and charge on the robots in front of us."

"Acceleration!" Satellizer exploded in a blast of blue aura and zoomed away towards the several dozen of robots that were coming out of the portal.

Superboy flew towards the robots, as well, and he fired his heat vision destroying several robots. He then saw a tank similar to the one that had attack him from earlier. Static threw a lightning shield behind the group and started deflecting laser beams that hundred of robots from behind the trio started firing.

Superboy smirked, then zoomed up to the tank and lifted it up, but seemed to struggle with it at first.

Satellizer saw this, and then asked Static, "What the hell is he doing?"

Static looked at the hundreds of robots behind him, and then nodded, "He's got our back, literally!"

Superboy muttered to himself, "I could use some solar energy." Superboy then lifted the tank up in the air, then threw it at the hundreds of robots flying at the group's rear. He then fired his heat vision at its max power and the tank exploded taking out nearly all of the rear robots.

Static and Satellizer closed in on the portal, and Psyphon turned to the duo and growled, "You aren't going anywhere!"

Satellizer aimed Nova Blood at Psyphon's throat, but Static grabbed it, "NO!" Static looked Psyphon in the eyes, "You want us to get away!"

Psyphon looked at Static, and raised an eyebrow, "I want you to get away?"

"Yeah…right?" Static asked then Satellizer growled, "Screw this, just punch him!"

Psyphon then smiled, "You won't be getting very far. The end of your world is coming."

"Yeah, whatever." Satellizer growled, then she was about to attack him, but Static stopped her again, "Wait. Why did you help us get away?"

Psyphon blinked, then he smiled, "I'm on the winning side, boy. You should think about that."

"What-" Static asked, when the portal behind Psyphon started to flux, and Saeko hopped out of it, sword first. As she dove at Static, with her sword aimed at his chest, Superboy flew into her, and the two crashed through the portal.

"Let's follow." Satellizer said, then Static said, "One more thing. Pop quiz! How long does it take to beat a moron to death?"

"What?" Psyphon asked, but Static built a large amount of electricity in his fist and punched Psyphon so hard, that he turned completely white and all his gadgets, gear, and technology exploded.

Psyphon was sent flying in the air, and yelled, "F***!"

Static then made a buzzer noise, "Acck, sorry. Times up, you're done."

Satellizer and Static then ran through the portal, and Static tossed a blast of lighting through the portal and it hit the device controlling the power, and it short circuited and exploded.

* * *

Peter's eyes opened wide, as he gasped for air. He looked around, but everything was black.

Peter started panicking, 'Am I dead…have I failed…'

"Master Parker, please calm down, you're heart rate has accelerated." Jarvis said, then Peter started to calm down, "Jarvis? Is that you? Where am I?"

"You are at Stark Industries, Tokyo." Jarvis said, "You were brought here, by Ben Tennyson, Moka Unknown, and Mirajane Unknown."

"Unknown?" Peter asked, and Jarvis said, "Their last names are unknown to me."

"I don't know a Mirajane or a Moka, but where is Ben?" Peter asked, and he then asked, "And why can't I see anything?"

There was a ding noise, like something had tapped a metal surface, and then Peter heard Takumi's voice say, "Hey, Webhead…or is it Shellhead now?"

"Takumi!" Peter called out, and he heard Takumi scream in shock, "What the hell?! Spidy, you're awake in that armor?"

"Yeah, I'm awake…how long have I been out? Wait, what armor?" Peter asked, then Takumi said, "I'm not sure."

Jarvis then answered, "One hour and fifty-two minutes, ten minutes longer than 'Takumi Unknown'."

"Nishigou, not Unknown, robot." Peter heard Takumi say, and Jarvis said to Takumi, "I am not a robot, sir. I am an Artificial Intelligence."

"Whatever, man." Takumi shrugged it off, "Spiderman, why aren't you hopping up, we've got work to do. We have to stop Vilgax and Darkseid."

"What's a Darkseid?" Peter asked, then he tried to shake his head, but could not move, "Nevermind, I can't actually move right now, Takumi. I can't even see anything."

Peter then heard Takumi's voice enter into a panicked tone, "What?! Jarvis! I thought you said you were going to fix him!"

Jarvis then answered with haste, "Spiderman's body is being healed while in the Iron Spider Armor Mark 1. It's releasing nanobots into his body, that heal his injures, and will be released through his urine."

"Gross." Takumi said, then Jarvis said, "Booting up your HUD system sir. Also, Ben Tennyson and Moka Unknown are back in the building."

"What?" Peter asked, then a bright blue light flashed in front of him, and a digital screen appeared in front of him. There was a virtual reality display that had a full-field-vision with a very high resolution. The display revealed that he was in a medical lab, with multiple robots following around him, and Takumi was standing over him, with a smirk on his face.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Takumi." Peter said, then Takumi smiled, "Mr. Kettle, Mr. Pot called, he says you're black."

"Take it slow, Master Spiderman." Jarvis said, and Peter sighed, "Just call me Spiderman."

"I will take that into note." Jarvis said, and then several things started to appear in his virtual reality HUD. The suit's status appeared, stating that the Iron Spider's power level was at 78% power. A radar appeared, showing that not only was Takumi near him, but with 50 yards, there were two other subjects in the area. A map of the Tokyo area appeared, and an artificial horizon appeared as well.

"This is so trippy." Peter said, and Takumi nodded, "You should see yourself. That armor looks trippy."

"What?" Peter asked, and then a picture of the armor that Peter was in, appeared on the display. The armor had the same design as the original suit Spiderman wore, but was larger and a bit bulkier, and had a gold and red color scheme, like Iron Man. The suit had repulsors on its palms and on its feet.

"Wow, that's cool." Peter said, then Takumi nodded, "It's an okay looking suit, could be worse, I guess."

"Shut up, you're just jealous." Peter said, then the face plate opened, and revealed Peter's face, and Takumi's eyes widened, "Wait?! Spiderman…looks like a total dewb?!"

Peter touched his face with his metal-cladded hand, then said, "I don't have my mask on?"

"No sir." Jarvis said, "The suit was getting in the way of placing the Iron Spider armor on, so it was ripped off you, and burned."

"What?!" Spiderman asked, then he sighed, "Nevermind, at least I have something to wear right now."

"Yeah, look on the bright side, you weeb." Takumi laughed, then Peter looked at Takumi, then said, "You can call me, Peter. You know, if you don't wanna call me Spiderman."

"Peter? What kinda name is Peter?" Takumi smirked, "Nah, I heard Superboy call you that, you know after we all fought."

"Superboy!" Peter slapped his head, but the suit hit him, and he groaned, "OW!"

"Don't be such an idiot, dude." Takumi laughed, but Peter's head-plate came back down, and he started walking passed Takumi, "We have to go get Superboy."

"We have no idea where he is." Takumi nodded, "Let's just get to Moka and Ben, then work from there."

Peter's repulsor jets on his feet went up as he got into the hall, and Takumi looked at him and nodded, "That's kinda cool. I think I'm going to have something like that next time I play SAO."

"Let's save the world first, Takumi." Peter said, then the jets went off, and he zoomed down the hall, and yelled back to Takumi, "I'm going to get to Moka and Ben."

* * *

Moka punched XLR8 in the face as the two zoomed into Stark Industries Tokyo's lab building.

XLR8 slide across the floor, and was engulfed in a flash of light, and Ben rolled on his stomach, "Are you insane?"

Moka walked over and lifted Ben up by his throat, "Am I insane? Are you insane?! I've had it with you and your stupid bulls**t, Tennyson. We just-"

"Survived a fight." Ben growled, "We were about to be overwhelmed."

"That means nothing, Tennyson. You're a coward for running." Moka growled, and Ben snapped back, "And you're an idiot for thinking we could have gotten out of that alive by fighting."

Moka tossed him on the ground, and growled, "Enough of this, crap." Moka started towards Ben, and he lifted himself up and activated his Omnitrix, "I'm not going to just sit here and let you hit me, Moka."

As Moka took another step towards Ben, a repulsor blast hit the ground in front of her. Moka looked up to see Spiderman, in the Iron Spider armor, standing a few yards from the two, "That's enough."

Moka looked at him, and then raised an eyebrow, "Spiderman, are you in that tin can?"

"That's right. Who the hell are you?" Spiderman asked, and Moka said, "I'm the girl that dragged your ass from death to this place. You're welcome."

"Thanks, now leave Ben alone. And give me your name. Are you Mirajane or Moka?" Spiderman asked, then Moka said, "I'm Moka Akashiya."

"Nice to meet you, now what the hell is going on here?" Spiderman asked, then Moka pointed at Ben, "He ran away from a fight, then he grabbed me to run away with him. He's a coward, I don't run away from fights-"

"It's good he ran with you." Spiderman nodded, nad Moka looked at him and growled, "And why the hell is that?"

"You can live to fight for the final battle." Moka, Ben, and Spiderman heard and Takumi walked from a portal that he created and he came between the three of them. Takumi nodded, "Vilgax is just a puppet to Darkseid. He's going to come out of that portal in a few hours, and then he's going to destroy everything."

Moka looked at Takumi, and then he nodded, "I believe you saved me as well, thanks. I'll pay you back-"

"I don't want anything from you." Moka turned and started walking out, and Takumi called out, "It'd be wise if you stay here. We need your help."

"Why?" Moka looked back to Takumi, who was helping Ben up, and then said, "Why the hell should I even waste anymore of my time with you humans…you mortals?"

"Cause like it or not, if this world goes to hell, you still have to live here too." Takumi nodded.

Moka then smirked to him, "I could leave, and go somewhere else. I'm not limited to this world, human."

"Then why did you stay to help Mira…or me?" Ben asked Moka, and she stopped in her tracks. Ben continued, "I know, if you were that kind of person, you wouldn't have helped Mira, or called me to come fight with you. You want to save the world, just like we do. We can do it, but not alone. Alone we fall, we die, but if you come together, we might just be able to stop this Darkseid and Vilgax."

Moka sat there and thought about this, then she stood there in silence for a few seconds. As she was about to turn and accept Ben, Takumi, and Spiderman's offer, Jarvis went off, and then he said, "Warning, there is a portal opening in the parking lot."

"The parking lot?" Ben asked, then Jarvis said, "There are also a host of hostile robots on the premises."

Spiderman looked at the group and then asked Jarvis, "How many hostiles?"

"Better not be 'Over 9000'." Takumi said, and Ben elbowed him, "Shut up dude."

"There are at least 100, sir." Jarvis said, then Moka looked at Ben, "You think that Saeko bitch called then to get us?"

"Called them?" Ben growled, "No, she's probably leading them."

Spiderman nodded, "I don't know who this Saeko chick is, but Moka, if you're with us, we need you. If you're not, we'll give you some cover fire to get out of harm's way."

"We'll? I guess we don't have much of a choice for being with you?" Ben laughed, then Takumi shrugged, "Whatevs."

Moka then looked at Spiderman, "Did I just say I hated cowards? I may talk big, but I still want to help this world, and if anything, I'm still going to break that bitch in half, for sucker punching me all those times."

Spiderman nodded, "Then let's get gone."

* * *

Superboy tossed Saeko out of the wormhole, and he followed right behind her. Saeko landed on her back, and her sword slide away from her. Superboy looked around and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

Superboy saw several cars around him, it seemed as if he was in a parking lot, and he looked behind him, and saw a sign that said, "Stark Industries Tokyo".

Superboy smirked, "Back on Earth, at least."

The girl swung her Vibranium knife at Superboy who ducked under the blade, and then backed away, and tried to lift off into the air, but couldn't get very far.

Superboy thought to himself, 'I'm low on solar energy. I need to recharge, now!"

All of a sudden, Satellizer and Static flew through the portal, and the portal closed behind them.

Static looked at Saeko and then saw at least 100 robots behind her. Static then gulped, "Ok, I wasn't ready for that."

Satellizer nodded, "I'm surprised you don't have any smart quips or remarks."

"Is someone salty?" Static asked, then Superboy looked at the odds and growled, "Guys, I think this isn't going to be a fair fight."

"You're right there, Superboy." Satellizer growled, then summoned Nova Blood in her hand, "They didn't bring enough robots."

Satellizer then charged at Saeko, who ducked under Satellizer's first swing, and rolled backwards and grabbed her sword, and both she and Satellizer began to clash blades.

Superboy looked at Static, who nodded, "Sups, get outta here."

"What?" Superboy asked, then Static looked up in the sky at the portal, and Superboy looked up at the portal, then Static said, "Go get some rays you plant-human freak!"

Superboy nodded, then he launched himself in the air with everything he had, but he had to angle himself to he could fly passed the portal in the air. Superboy then launched himself in space, and then he continued towards the Sun.

Static then saw the several robots, and he started sparking electricity and then he called several lightning strikes down on the several hundred robots that were attacks them. Static then made a finger gun and as he made a gun 'bang' noise, he fired a large blast of lightning at a robot, and it exploded.

As he continued to fight, he growled, "Satellizer, you holding out?"

Satellizer, however, ignored him, as she ducked under a direct slash that Saeko delivered towards Satellizer's head. Satellizer thought to herself, 'Did this bitch just try to cut my head off?'

Satellizer kicked Saeko in the chest, and Saeko backed away, then Satellizer kicked Saeko's hand, and she dropped the sword, but Saeko then cut Satellizer's hand, and she dropped Nova Blood. Saeko then punched at Satellizer, but out of nowhere, Moka appeared in front of Satellizer and caught Saeko's fist.

Satellizer jumped in shock, but Moka just growled, "Leave this one to me, ok?"

"Who the hell are you?" Satellizer asked, but Moka ignored her. Saeko punched at Moka's stomach with her free hand, but Moka grabbed it and used her Vampire strength to start crushing Saeko's hands.

Saeko had a look of discomfort on her face, but she just grunted. She then head butted Moka. Moka let her go, then she snarled like an animal, and head butted Saeko, and Saeko was sent flying backwards and she hit the ground and appeared to be unconscious.

Static, continued to fire lightning at the robots, when one sneaked up behind him, but as he turned at the last minute, Takumi flew down on his jetpack and stabbed the robot. Spiderman then zoomed passed the two and then his chest piece opened, revealing an arc reactor, and he fired a blast from his Unibeam, destroying about 20 or 30 robots. Then Ben zoomed through the robots as XLR8, kicking and attacking multiple robots.

Satellizer looked in confusion for a few seconds, and then she saw a blur in the sky, and Superboy crashed in the middle of the robots, and started firing his heat vision at its maximum, and destroyed most of the robots.

Saeko stood and punched at Moka, but Superboy caught the punch easily, and Moka looked at him, "Who the hell-"

Superboy put his finger up, signaling her to hold up, and he grabbed the neck brace around Saeko's neck and he growled, "Let's see just how important this is!", and he yanked it so hard, that it snapped off of Saeko's neck.

Saeko let out a scream as the brace exploded into pieces, and Superboy tossed it away. Saeko then coughed out blood and fell on her face.

Several of the robots started to try to run away, but Satellizer yelled, "Acceleration!" and she ran at the robots at super speed and dealt with them. After she was done, she looked at the group.

Static then looked around at Moka, Superboy, Satellizer, Ben, Takumi, and Spiderman and asked, "So…introductions?"

"Gladly." Spiderman nodded, "But we have to get back to base, because things are about to get really nasty."

* * *

Vilgax stood in front of Darkseid, who had a frown on his face. Vilgax kneeled to him and said, "Everything is almost ready, Darkseid."

Darkseid looked at him and asked, "I have lost the signal of my fury, Mirajane. And one of my minions have reported Saeko's signal being lost."

Vilgax looked away from Darkseid, then Darkseid growled, "ANSWER ME!"

Vilgax looked at him and said, "There have been problems that have arose. These children that were left behind in the dimension you have left me to conquer, they are restless. They have been defying everything I've thrown at them. But I will not lose. I will destroy them, and everything on Earth will be mine-"

Darkseid lifted Vilgax up and growled, "Do not fail me, boy." Darkseid pulled Vilgax close to him, "Because if you do, there will be no side of this universe, no alternate dimension, no baron moon, no black hole, that will stop me from finding you."

Darkseid squeezed onto Vilgax's throat, then tossed him to the ground, "You think you know pain, because some human being defeated you before? You will wish to have that sweet pain if you fail me, Vilgax."

Darkseid then snapped his fingers, then Vilgax was back on Earth, he was on the building that Takumi's 'room' use to be. Several robots were floating around the building, and they were pulling together a metallic cylinder, that seemed to have a red crystal in its center.

Vilgax nodded to one of the robots, "Prepare the dimensional rift transformer."

The robot then turned away then zoomed off. Vilgax nodded and thought to himself, 'In 2 hours Darkseid will come through that portal, but he told me to release the dimension barriers an hour before. Then it will be done.'

* * *

As the seven teenagers walked into the Stark Industries building, Superboy, who was carrying Saeko, asked, "So, now that I'm back on Earth-"

"You're welcome by the way." Satellizer grumbled, but Superboy ignored her, and continued, "What now?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Spiderman said and his faceplate opened and he took a breath of fresh air, "First, Jarvis can you get this girl and take her to the lab, oh and restrain her."

Multiple Stark bots came and picked up Saeko and then carried her away.

"Ok, so…" Takumi started, "Now what?"

"Introductions?" Moka asked, then looked at Satellizer with an eyebrow raised. Satellizer looked back at her and asked, "Do you have a problem?"

"Not at all, I'm just not sure who you are? Are you from an alternate dimension?" Moka asked then Satellizer shook her head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's been a long 2 days." Moka said, then Takumi sighed, "It's been 3 days for me, and guess what, it's almost dusk, there's a huge portal in the sky-"

"And in about an hour and a half, Darkseid's going to come from there, with intent on killing all of us." Superboy said bluntly, then he looked at Moka and nodded, "I'm Superboy, by the way."

"Moka Akashiya." Moka nodded, then to Satellizer and Static. Satellizer then said to the group, "I'm Satellizer L. Bridget. This is my friend Virgil Hawkins."

"Dude!" Static said to Satellizer, "What about secret identity don't you understand?!"

Satellizer shrugged, "I don't care right now, Virgil. Let's stop messing around, so we can just get this done and save the world."

Static sighed, "Whatever. So what's the plan?"

Superboy looked at Takumi, who looked at Spiderman, who looked at his feet and thought to himself.

After a few seconds, Moka asked, "What the hell?! Do you guys not have a plan?"

"Working on it as we speak." Peter said, then Moka shook her head, "This is unbelievable. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' my ass."

"Wow." Superboy quickly said, "That's not fair. Do you have a plan?"

"No, but I don't just walk around like I do." Moka growled, then Ben quickly said, "Bull crap. You were doing that earlier."

"Shut up, Tennyson." Moka waved him off, then Spiderman asked the group, "So, what do you think we should do? We're all opened for ideas."

"Vilgax is going to draw this out. He wants everyone to know that he's conquering the Earth, and when he does-", Spiderman started.

"He's going to want light's, cameras, everything, so the whole world knows that it was him. He's been building up for this and he won't let his work go unnoticed." Ben said, then Moka shook her head, "I don't understand how this is going to help us…"

Takumi then nodded, "Their saying Vilgax is going to be comfortable. He will have everything in a plan, in an order. He's going to be as comfortable as a…"

"As a what?" Satellizer asked Takumi, who stopped dead in his tracks and started to think. "What is it, Takumi?" Spiderman asked, but Takumi waved him off and he turned away from everyone.

Takumi closed his eyes and thought, 'Rimi, tell me, how does Darkseid conquer worlds?' Takumi immediately felt Rimi's presence and she said to him, 'Takumi, he sends magic to separate the world's powers. Then he will send a lackey to the weaker power to conquer them. Then after 48 hours, he will place the world's power together and he and the lackey will finish off everyone still left. He is a ruthless murderer, he is death and destruction, he is-'

"Darkseid." Takumi quickly said, then everyone looked at him, and Takumi turned and said, "That son of a bitch."

"What?" Moka asked, but Takumi looked at everyone and said, "Guys, Vilgax. I think I know what he's doing."

"What? How?" Spiderman asked and Takumi nodded, "I had a vision when I was in my coma. My…friend, she told me what Darkseid does to conquer worlds. He separates the world's powers, the adults and the children."

Moka nodded, "And he sends his minion, aka Vilgax for this case, to conquer the weaker side. Yeah what about it?"

"In 48 hours the world's powers come back together. In about an hour all the adults are going to be back." Takumi sighed, "And Darkseid's armies will be all over the world aiding in Vilgax's armies, that are already around the world."

Superboy nodded, "This doesn't seem like a very good situation for us to be in."

"This isn't a very good situation for us to be in." Takumi nodded, "But I don't think we have any other choice but to fight Vilgax and Darkseid."

Spiderman looked at the six teenagers, and he nodded, "I don't know about you guys, but I know I'll fight. That's what I have to do."

Superboy nodded, "It's my job. You think I'm just gonna quit now?"

Ben smirked, "I'm in."

Moka looked at the group and smirked, "What the hell? At least I'll be in interesting company."

Static nodded, but then he saw Satellizer looking away from everyone. Satellizer then said, "I don't know any of you. I'm not even sure if I trust anyone. I'm…not sure." Satellizer then turned, but Static then said to her, "Satellizer. I know you have your problems with people, but you still decided to stay here and help me save Superboy. You can go, but I know you want to stay. You want to help people, even if you don't like them."

Satellizer looked at Static, then she looked away from him, and a slight blush appeared on her face, "You're so friendly. And a bit weird." Satellizer then sighed, "But this is my planet. And I'm not going to lose to anyone, especially not some alien freak who wants to take away my home."

"Cool." Ben said and put his hand up for a high five, but Satellizer looked at his hand, and he frowned, "Don't leave me hanging!"

Satellizer looked at Spiderman, "Hey, Iron Spiderman-"

"It's just Spiderman." Spiderman sighed, then Superboy smirked, "We could just call him the Amazing Spiderman."

"Nah, I'm thinking Spectacular." Ben said, then Takumi stretched his arms and yawned, "As long as it ain't the Superior. That's too much."

"Where can I get a quick shower?" Satellizer growled to the group, and Jarvis said, "Right this way.", and a robot floated in front of her and Satellizer started following the robot. Moka then nodded, "I'm with her."

As Moka walked out behind Satellizer, Jarvis said to Spiderman, "Master Parker."

"Parker?" Static asked, then looked at Superboy, who pointed at Spiderman. "His name is Peter Parker."

"Oh, cool I guess." Static muttered, but Spiderman then asked Jarvis, "What is it, Jarvis?"

"The girl that you brought in is requesting to talk with the group." Jarvis said, then Superboy frowned, "Why? So she can stab me again?"

"Hey, she punched me off a building." Takumi said, then Ben nodded, "You asked for her to be in your harem. What girl wouldn't punch you for doing that?"

"Hey, it's her fault. Don't carry around a sword and have interesting hair colors, like every girl in my group." Takumi said, but then Jarvis said, "This girl claims that it's very urgent. Something about stopping Darkseid from coming to Earth, and saving your world."

The whole group then grew silent, and stared at a holographic screen that appeared with Saeko on it, strapped down to a medical table, looking into the camera.

Saeko then said, "We need to talk, now."

* * *

Saeko looked at the five boys, as they all stared at her with an uneasy nature. Saeko then sighed, "Darkseid is coming very soon."

"Yeah, we knew that." Ben asked, "So why'd you call us here? Are you going to try to escape? Cause that won't work out for you."

"Yeah, your sword is long gone." Static nodded, and Takumi looked at him and said, "No it's not, it's in the storage room with Spiderman's new armor he's having resized for him."

"Dude, we're trying to scare her." Static nudged him, and Takumi shook his head, "What?! I thought we were just going to try to get answers."

Saeko shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you people?! Darkseid is coming to conquer your world, and you are all arguing about stupid stuff?!"

"Wow, check yourself, young lady." Ben said, "Before you wreck yourself."

Saeko shook her head, "Listen, Darkseid is coming, and we have to stop him."

"WE?" Spiderman laughed, "That's funny. No we, only us. You aren't in this group. You attacked us-"

"That collar that the powerful one broke," Saeko said while pointing at Superboy, "forces one to be under Darkseid's control. I have been under his control for nearly 2 years. I've watched myself have to kill hundreds…thousands of innocent beings…aliens, humans, friends, family…"

Saeko looked away from the group, then she said, "I've been tortured and trained by Granny Goodness, Darkseid's head trainer of his furies. She tortured my body, and gave me different serums and implants that were meant to simulate my adrenal gland. It didn't work the way it was supposed to, and it's scared my body…my mind, my soul."

Saeko looked at the group, "I watched my world burn to the ground. I can't live with myself if I just sat here and let that happen to your world. Not when we can stop this."

Saeko looked at the group and Spiderman heard Jarvis say in his helmet, "Sir, the Iron Spider Mark 2 is at 84% and climbing. It is operational at this time."

Spiderman looked at Saeko then said, "I don't know who you are. I'm not even sure if I can trust you. But we don't have any time for this. If you want to help, give me your word that you won't bolt on us."

Spiderman's armor started reading Saeko's heartbeat and Superboy listened in on her heartbeat, both checking to see if she lied or not.

Saeko looked at Spiderman and nodded, "I give you my word. You don't even have to forgive me for what I've done, I believe only God will be able to do that. But we don't have the time to waste."

Spiderman's armor said on his display that Saeko told the truth, and Superboy heard that her heartbeat didn't skip a beat.

Saeko then ripped through her restraints, and all the guys in the room back up quickly. Saeko looked at the group and she asked, "Do you guys have a communication system?"

"Yeah…why?" Spiderman asked, then Saeko nodded, "I have a partner to call. We'll need all the help we can get."

Saeko started to walk out, but she stopped at looked at Superboy's bare chest and then asked, "Do you guys have any additional suits?"

"Yeah?" Spiderman said, "Mine just got…tailored."

Saeko nodded, "Then suit up."

Takumi then watched as Saeko walked out and Spiderman said to Jarvis, "Tell Satellizer and Moka we leave in four minutes."

Takumi then said to the group. "Guys, Vilgax. I know where he is."

"Where is he?" Ben asked, then Superboy shook his head, "Better question, how do you know?"

"When I said he would be as comfortable as, then I stopped, I had a vision and his plan finally made sense to me. I was saying as comfortable as an Otaku in a room full of Manga. He's on the building where my freakin room use to be."

"Oh, dude. That's hilario-" Ben started but Takumi shot a look at him, then he stopped and shook his head, "-horrible…that's horrible."

"I'm going to confront him. Buy us some time before Darkseid is called here." Takumi nodded to the group, and Ben shook his head, "You can't do that alone. He'll kill you."

"I know, but you guys organize a battle plan. I'll do my best to hold things together." Takumi nodded, then his pink jetpack appeared on his back, a pink bracelet appeared on each of his wrist with a laser beam emitter attached to the top of both, and his D-Sword appeared in his hands.

Takumi put a mischievous smile on his face and looked at the group, "Okay, men. Let's go be great."

* * *

Takumi flew over the city of Tokyo and looked down on it as several building were either destroyed or on fire. The city was in flames, and Takumi gulped, "This is the world…this is my world, and I have to save it."

Takumi then looked up above him, and frowned at the large portal in the sky. Takumi then gulped, "What the hell, man?"

Takumi then heard in an earpiece Spiderman say, "Takumi, we reports of more portals opening in the sky like the one here, all around the world.

"Great…keep me posted." Takumi said, then he continued forward.

Takumi looked up and saw 'his' building, and as he neared it he saw a large metal cylinder on the building. Takumi came to a stop above his building where the cylinder was sitting on top the building, and a short creepy man, who was disfigured, and covered in many dark red robes.

The man looked up at Takumi, as he hovered over the building. Takumi then looked at the man and smirked, "Wow, I'm guessing you don't get many numbers with that face?"

The man looked at Takumi and laughed creepily, "I am D'saad the harbinger of Darkseid."

"Cool beans. Shut down that device, and leave our world. Now!" Takumi ordered, "Only warning."

D'saad laughed, "You fool, Darkseid would have shown mercy on you and your pathetic weakling friends if you only surrendered."

"Nice." Takumi said then aimed both of his wrist-mounted lasers at the cylinder and he fired them off. The lasers fired and hit the cylinder, but the cylinder seemed to absorb the attack into the red crystal. Then it released a wave of energy that pushed both D'saad and Takumi backwards. D'saad flew off the building, and Takumi was sent tumbling towards the building's roof. Takumi's jetpack, lasers, and D-Sword all disappeared.

Takumi hit the roof and he felt a pain he had not felt in a while. Takumi groaned, "Ow… my powers…oh, ok. I guess that crystal there just made my powers disappear."

Takumi began to stand when Vilgax landed in front of him. Takumi then stood fast and backed away. Vilgax looked at Takumi, and the two started walking around the building, "Hi there, Mr. Evil Alien Overlord."

"What's stopping me from destroying you boy?" Vilgax growled and started walking towards him, and Takumi backed away again and quickly said, "I don't know, you maybe. You're showing some of your humane ways."

"Is that right?" Vilgax growled, but then Takumi shook his head, "It doesn't matter dude. I'm here to threaten you anyways."

"Threaten me?" Vilgax laughed, "You? You should've kept your sword out for that."

"Yeah, well it seems kinda redundant and everything. Kinda like mileage, with your big alien powers that you wield and everything. What are you, like a Kryptonian?"

"Don't mock me boy." Vilgax growled and started towards him, and Takumi put his hands in the air, "Don't mind me, dude. You wanna drink?"

Takumi focused all the power he had into a juice box, and it appeared before him. Takumi gasped for air, then thought to himself, 'Thank God, my powers are back.'

"Stalling me won't save you, boy. Darkseid will be coming any moment now." Vilgax smirked, but Takumi opened the juice box, and laughed, "Oh no, still threatening you, sushi man. You sure, no juice box? Mountain Dew, anything?"

Vilgax turned away from Takumi and smiled, "I will soon rule this world, what should I have to fear, boy?"

Takumi coughed and smirked at Vilgax, "The Assholes."

Vilgax turned and looked at Takumi with some confusion in his face, and Takumi rolled his eyes, "Oh, that's what we're going to call ourselves. I came up with it at the last minute on the way here. We're kinda like a team, forced together by strange things that happened over the past few days. The heroes of tomorrow and all that jazz."

"Oh, you mean the little group you had before I sent you flying off a building? I've met them." Vilgax laughed, "They are nice target practice."

Takumi growled for a second, then said, "Yeah, it took us a while to get our s**t together, I'll give you that. But we just got a few new guys on the team as well. Let's do a little head count here. Your arch nemesis, Ben 10."

Vilgax growled and turned away, and Takumi put his hands behind his back and tried to summon a pink ball of energy, but it didn't work entirely, so he stopped. Takumi then said, "A kid that wears webs on his head and fires them out of his ass. An alien, which is a very broad word, who can move planets around with ease. A girl, who I've heard has some breathtaking transforming powers, a vampire, a super-powered Pandora, a living lightning rod, who is very electrifying. And a girl with purple hair that has a rather big sword, and trust me, she knows how to use it. Oh and let's not forget that you, Seafood Platter, have manage to piss off every last one of these assholes."

Vilgax smiled, "Do I look worried to you?"

"No, fish sticks, you look pretty damn ugly to me." Takumi growled, "When these assholes come after you, oh and trust me, they will. They'll be gunning for your ass…"

Takumi then cleared his throat, "I mean, not your ass, well maybe Spiderman, but-"

"I will have an army of both my robots, and the armies of Apokolips." Vilgax growled, then Takumi said bluntly, "We have Mirajane. She's pretty damn scary, from what Ben told me."

"One of my scouts said she wandered off." Vilgax said, then Takumi yelled, "That doesn't matter. You're missing the point. There's no throne or kingdom. There's no version of this where you win. Maybe your army comes, maybe it's too much for us, maybe we all die, but you don't win. You won't be on top. Anyways, you think Darkseid is going to let you live? Even when he knows you're trying to overthrow him?"

Vilgax looked at Takumi in shock, and Takumi smirked, "Now you wanna listen. Well hear this, we may not be able to save the Earth, but we'll kill as many of you bastards that we can take with us." Vilgax started walking up to Takumi and he growled, "I will have nothing to worry about, if I have you on my side."

"Excuse me?" Takumi asked, then shook his head, "No thanks, I have a girl, well girls-" Vilgax pulled out a golden collar, that was the same as Mirajane and Saeko previously had on them, and he grabbed Takumi and put it on him.

Takumi closed his eyes, and gulped, but then he didn't feel any different. Takumi opened his eyes, and looked around, "I'm not into the collars and things."

Vilgax looked at the collar and Takumi, and then Vilgax looked down in confusion, "That's usually how it's supposed to work…"

"Well low performance issues. It's not uncommon for squid monsters in Tokyo." Takumi laughed and Vilgax looked at him, and Takumi continued, "You know us humans made this little blue pill that helps with this…disorder-"

Vilgax snarled and lifted Takumi up by the throat, and tossed him to the edge of the building. Takumi coughed and tried to lift himself up, "Okay team, any time now."

Vilgax then lifted him up, "You will all burn beneath me."

"Powers…activate! Activate!" Takumi cried as his powers started building up, but Vilgax tossed him over the edge and Takumi started falling towards the ground.

As Takumi fell, he summoned A Nerve Gear type helmet, which gave him a bit of a head's up display. A sleeker version of his jetpack appeared on his back, and his D-Sword appeared in his hands. As Takumi stopped midair he summoned a sleek golden long coat that drifted down to his knees. Takumi then summoned his wrist-mounted lasers and zoomed up to the top of the building and looked Vilgax in the face, "Oh, and there's one more 'bad ass' you f***ed around with…"

"Her name is Rimi." Takumi then fired his pink laser at Vilgax, and Vilgax was sent flying off the building. Takumi then smirked, "Now that was eas-"

There were multiple bright flashes of white light in the dusk sky, and Takumi asked, "What the hell is that?" Then all of a sudden a large stream of energy flew from outside of the portal in the sky and it fell down and hit cylinder on the roof. This time, the crystal did not let out any energy waves, but the Nerve gear said to Takumi, 'The portal is now releasing some form of cosmic energy.'

"Um, okay." Takumi said, when he saw an Airline Jet flew over the city and was going towards the airport. Takumi then thought to himself, 'I doubt any kids are flying in those planes…so…are the adults-'

All of a sudden, the Nerve Gear said on its display, 'Warning!'

Takumi looked up and saw several strange alien bat-like creatures with yellow and green armor, with a red glowing Omega symbol on their chest, and wings started raining out of the portal. Hundreds of thousands started pouring out of the sky, and Takumi then gulped and said, "Oh…damn…army."

Takumi's jetpack came alive and he rocketed towards the huge portal in the sky and the descending army. Takumi lifted his right wrist and his arm moved as he aimed with Nerve Gear. Takumi fired a laser and hit one of the creatures, and it exploded. One then fired a laser out of its mouth. Takumi dove to the side and then fired another laser and caused that creature to explode. Takumi then zoomed up as hundreds of the creatures started passing by him and going into the city, destroying everything. Takumi then got hit in the chest with a laser, and he flew back.

Luckily, Takumi made the armor to work as a defensive shield, as if it were a game armor. Takumi then rocketed off again, and he growled as he lifted his sword at the oncoming creatures, and he fired a continuous pink laser that cut through and destroyed nearly a hundred of the descending creatures, but more continued to rain from the sky.

Several children looked up in the sky and watched in horror as the creatures started coming into the city. However as the children started running away, men in body armor, carrying military-grade weapons in a military formation started running down the street, and started shooting the oncoming creatures. A small girl fell on the ground and she looked up to see a man with blonde hair in face, and he lifted her up and said, "Ok, children, start heading towards the schools. ARGUS has set up a shelter in the subway! GO, GO, GO!"

The little girl then asked the man, "If you're back, is my mommy back too?"

"I'm not sure, little missy. But all I know is I have orders to evacuate this city, and millions, if not billions of children just reappeared on Earth, so start moving, now!" Several tanks and military vehicles started driving down the roads, shooting at the oncoming army.

A Quin Jet, that said 'Stark', on the side of it, zoomed towards the city. Static was at the controls of the jet, and Saeko, Moka, Satellizer, and Ben sat in the passenger seats behind him.

Satellizer looked outside of the jet at all the death and destruction that many of the creatures had caused, and said, "Dear God…"

Saeko looked around and said, "We're too late…we're too late."

"We're not too late." Moka nodded, "We're still alive aren't we. We can push these things back."

Jarvis then said in the jet, "There are reports all around the world that match the same situation as the one that is currently going on. The world is being invaded."

"Well that's encouraging." Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix, "I'm getting out there-"

All of a sudden, Spiderman's voice came on the speakers in the jet, "Belay that, Ben. You guys land in the city."

All of a sudden, the Iron Spider Mark 2 zoomed passed them. The Iron Spider Mark 2 was bulker than the last suit. Its arc reactor was openly shown on its chest. This suit was made for "Deep Combat" situations, so it had pads all over it that held many missiles, guns, laser technology, etc.

Spiderman flew into the battle firing his repulsors at several of the creatures that were coming into the city.

As the jet zoomed into the city, Static yelled, "Moka, get on the guns. Takumi! We're headed down your street, lead them down there."

"You could possibly say please?" Takumi said, "And what took you guys so long? Were you stopping for tofu? I'll be there in 10 seconds."

Takumi flew down two blocks and then turned onto the street. As he turned onto the street, Spiderman flew passed him and fired a missile into a group of creatures following him. The missile exploded and got a dozen of them, then the jet zoomed behind Spiderman and fired it's miniguns at the rest of the creatures destroying the one's following Takumi.

Takumi and Spiderman started floating next to each other while the jet zoomed towards the building at the energy from the portal was directed to. Spiderman looked at it, and then said, "That portal is radiating some kind of-"

"Cosmic radiation." Takumi said, "I know."

Jarvis then said to Spiderman, "Sir we have more incoming."

Spiderman growled, "Fine, let's keep these things busy."

The jet up to the building and started firing at the cylinder, and Moka yelled to Virgil, "This isn't exactly working-"

Vilgax then stood and looked at the jet, and fired red beams of energy at the jet. Static pulled back as the beam started whipping around towards the jet. Static yelled, "Guys, I can't shake it. Brace for impact!"

The beam hit the jet's engine and the jet went spiraling towards the ground. Ben then activated his Omnitrix, "Hero Time!" Ben slammed down on the faceplate, and was engulfed in a green light. He was then replaced by Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and he had green eyes.

Cannonbolt then picked up everyone in the ship, and then rulled into a large yellow armored sphere. Cannonbolt then crashed through jet and crashed into the ground.

Cannonbolt opened up and everyone crawled out of him, and Moka growled, "Tennyson, take a shower. You are filthy."

Cannonbolt frowned at her, and then changed back to human. Ben then groaned, "You're very welcome."

"Nice looking out, Tennyson." Saeko said then looked at him with her serious face, "But you do smell terrible."

Everyone dusted off and looked at the destruction around them, and Satellizer said to Static quietly, "This place looks like it's been to hell and back, Virgil."

"With all due respect, Satellizer." Static nodded, "It probably has been."

"Well, on the bright side." Moka simply said, "It can't get any worse."

Ben then looked at her and shook his head, "Why would you do that?"

A loud roar suddenly filled the sky. The group looked up and saw a large green and yellow dragon-like demon creature float out of the portal. This create was the size of two large warehouses put beside one another.

"What the hell?" Satellizer said, and Saeko sighed, "Apokolips War Dog. They're nothing to mess around with."

Ben then nodded, "You never state that things can't get any worse."

Moka then shook her head, and pushed a button on her earpiece, "Parker…Nishigou, are you seeing that?"

"Does the fat kid love cake?" Takumi said over the earpiece. Spiderman then said, "I'll deal with this thing, you guys deal with everything on the ground."

Static looked around at the destruction around then he saw a group of ARGUS agents, and Moka looked at them as well, and she said, "Wait, are the adults back?"

"I assume." Static said then ran over to the ARGUS agent, and he looked at Static and said, "Wow, you're a pleasant sight, Static. But I'm sure you're needed in Dakota City. What the hell are you doing in Japan?"

The agent looked passed Static and saw the rest of the group, then he nodded, "Oh ok."

"So, the adults are back?" Static asked, then the agent looked at him confused, "No, I think you mean the kids are back. The adults have been here the whole time."

"What?" Static asked, but Moka shook her head and said, "Enough of this mindless talking. What's the update on what's going on?"

The agent looked at Static and when Static nodded, the agent said, "We have several civilians in the line of fire, both kids and adults. We're trying to lead them back, but we can't organize anything, because-"

Several creatures fired lasers as they flew by, and Static created an electricity shield to protect the group.

The agent finished by saying, "The police force is holding the line, a few blocks down, but it's pointless, we need to pull these people out of here."

Saeko nodded, "Those people are going to be fish in a barrel, everyone, do you think you all will be able to hold them off, long enough for me to get to the police force, and get them to pull back?"

Satellizer looked back at Saeko and then at the dozens of creatures and robots that started landing on the ground, and she turned back, "Sure, we've got this."

Saeko then nodded, and Moka smirked, "This is going to be fun."

Moka then kicked a car into the group of creatures, and Static called down lightning down on the car, and it exploded, causing several robots to explode with the.

Ben turned into Hummungasaur and started attacking several robots that started flying in the sky. Satellizer then kicked a creature that grabbed at Static. She stabbed the robot in the head, then pulled her blade out, then swung around and stabbed under creature in the chest.

Saeko pulled out her Vibranium sword and started running down the block at an incredible speed.

Several ARGUS agents started pulling children out of school buses and were leading them into the nearest subway entrances.

Ben turned into Big Chill and breathed ice on a creature that Static was electrocuting. Ben then laughed, "Just like old times, right buddy?"

Static then charged his fist up and punched a creature in the stomach and it exploded. "You and I remember our old times very…VERY differently.

* * *

Saeko was getting closer to the police perimeter, and she saw there were about three dozen officers firing their standard weapons at the creatures, giving it all they had. She saw the police captain, who had one of his officers run up to him and said to him, "Captain! The government said they can't send any help!"

"What the hell do you mean no help?" The captain asked, then the officer said, "This isn't just in Tokyo. This is the entire planet."

Saeko hopped on top of a car in front of the group and she pointed at the captain. "You, listen up." She pointed at the buildings in the area, "We need men in these buildings. There are adults and children inside that are going to be coming out, and right into the line of fire. Take them to the basements or through the subways, underground. Just keep them off the streets, and away from the fight. Tell your men, if they run into any of the creatures, there's a chip under the back of its head. Stick a knife through it, and the creature won't be able to see you or fire lasers. Get in touch with ARGUS, so they can set a perimeter."

"Who the hell are you?" The captain growled, "And why the hell am I going to take orders from you?"

Several creatures then landed in front of the line of police cars. Saeko then yelled, "Get back!" Saeko hopped off the car, and stabbed her sword through the head of the first robot that went at her. She then lifted the sword and slung it, so the creature flew into another creature. A creature slashed its claw at Saeko, so she backed away, then cut the creature's arm off, then slashed at its neck and its head went flying off and its blue blood flew over Saeko. One creature then crawled towards the police, and Saeko then turned and grabbed her sword by the hilt and tossed it as if it were a boomerang. The sword impaled the creature in the head and it laid lifeless on the ground in front of the police.

Saeko walked up to the captain, yanked her sword out of the creature, and aimed it at the captain, "Are we clear? Any questions?"

The captain gulped and then shook his head, and then he looked at his officers and said, "Ok, we're clear. Everything she just said, do it. NOW!"

* * *

Spiderman flew passed the War Dog, and fired flares from his thighs, and the War Dog moved from its path and then turned towards Spiderman, and then Spiderman said, "Ok, I've got this bastard's attention, what the hell was Step 2?!"

Satellizer kicked a creature in the head, and it backed into a car. Then Saeko hopped over the car and stabbed the creature in the head with her sword.

* * *

Saeko then looked around and nodded, "Ok, this is well. Where's Superboy?"

Superboy landed in the middle of the group in his usual uniform. Superboy looked around and then to Saeko, "What? You told me to suit up."

Static then asked, "IT took you this long, to put on a new shirt and pants?"

A dozen creatures landed a few yards from the group, but then a flash of pink light caused all the creatures to melt into puddles of blue and purple liquid. Takumi then landed in front of the group, "You guys miss me?"

"You look like a dewb." Superboy laughed, and Takumi smirked, "Then what does that make you?"

"Cool, hip, fly-" Superboy started then he waved Takumi off, "Okay, I need to go and put a stop to Vilgax."

"You have unfinished business with him? Get in line, dude." Takumi nodded, "I got thrown off a building."

"Shut it both of you." Saeko nodded, "We have to keep the fight together on us. If we don't more people are going to die."

"Then how do you propose we do this?" Satellizer asked then Ben nodded, "How about we do it together? That's a good idea."

Takumi nodded, "I can agree with that, for now. At least I get to die in good compa-"

"Enough." Saeko ordered then looked around, "Ok, Parker's leading that War Dog around. We need to lead it between two buildings. We don't have enough firepower to take it down-"

"Are you sure?" The group heard, then they turned to see Mirajane walking through the destruction. Mirajane looked around and then she sighed, "This all looks, like s**t and hell."

"We've seen worst." Ben smirked, and Mirajane shot an evil look at him, "Oh, you mean me?"

Ben then frowned, "Woah?! I didn't mean it like that. I think you're very attractive and nice looking. My alien form said that, not me. I didn't mean it in a bad way. And anyways, we could use a little worst."

"And the Assholes are together. 'Let's Justice this Bitch!'" Takumi laughed, then Superboy looked at Takumi, "I'm not calling myself an Asshole."

Saeko then clicked on her earpiece and said, "Spiderman, we're all here."

"Even Mirajane?"

"Yep." Saeko said, then Spiderman said, "Okay, team. Let's get this ready. I'm bringing this thing to you guys."

Spiderman flew passed a corner and then the War Dog flew right through a building following behind him. Spiderman zoomed passed the team, and started hovering over them. The War Dog started sliding on the ground towards the team.

Mirajane started walking towards the War Dog, and Ben said, "Mira, you might wanna get 'worse' now."

Mirajane then turned and smirked, "That's the thing, Ben. I'm always at my worst."

Mirajane cracked her neck, then she quickly transformed into a demon form. As the War Dog crashed towards the ground, Mirajane punched the creature in the head. The punch sent shockwaves through the creature, and its armored plates started falling off and landing all over the ground. Superboy saw the opening and then fired a blast of his heat vision into the cracks, and the War Dog exploded and split in half.

Virgil then lifted his hands, and used his electricity to block the pieces of the War Dog from hitting his team.

Several of the creatures that were watching this scene, started landing on landing and growled and snarled at the team. One of the creature, whose face was damaged, ripped the rest of its skin from its face, and let out a demonic howl to the group.

The team made a circle facing in all directions to express their position and new found authority. Mirajane let out a demonic roar of her own, that tuned out the rest of the roars. Ben activated his Omnitrix and his holographic screen popped up. Moka cracked her knuckles and her body became engulfed in her vampire aura. Satellizer summoned a new Nova Blood in her hand and twisted it. Static started letting off his own electricity and he was sparking everywhere. Takumi summoned his D-Sword and then fixed his armor and his cloak. Saeko pulled her sword out, and she wiped the blood of the creatures off the sword. Superboy's eyes started glowing bright red, and he readied his heat vision preparing to aim at the hundreds of robots that were surrounding the city. Spiderman then started to land down at the ground, and he cut his repulsor jets off and he land on his feet. He then readied his repulsors.

The team then started hearing the cheering and cries of several hundred relieved people to see there was a group of people fighting the new evil that rained on the city. Everyone started looking around in shock and awe at the many people cheering for them.

Vilgax looked down at the group from the roof he was on and he growled in anger.

* * *

Darkseid was wearing a golden battle armor with the omega symbol on his chest as he neared the portal from Apokolips. As he neared the portal, one of his creatures flew through the portal, with D'Saad on its back.

D'Saad climbed off and bowed to Darkseid, he looked at him in fear and said, "Master Darkseid. I have troubling news."

Darkseid raised an eyebrow and said, "Do not pause for suspense. What is going on?"

"Vilgax has failed to stop these young heroes…they have destroyed the first War Dog sent though the portal. They are also being accompanied by Mirajane Strauss and Saeko Busujima. Both of your former furies, who have been set free."

Darkseid raised his hand, and D'Saad winced, but Darkseid calmly said, "Do not fret, D'Saad. Go to the palace, call for an urgent meeting with the council."

Then Darkseid yelled to everyone in the room, "Send the rest of the reserved army that we have prepared for Vilgax. And any new Parademons that are made are to be sent to Earth through this portal."

Darkseid then turned to D'Saad and D'Saad cried, "I have failed you, master. Please have mercy."

"No, D'Saad." Darkseid smiled a cunning smiled, "You have done exactly as you were told. Everything is going accordingly well."

* * *

"Guys." Satellizer said, and everyone looked at the portal as several War Dogs started flying through the portal and thousands of creatures followed them.

"Wow. That isn't good." Ben said.

"Hope you have a plan, Parker." Moka said, then Peter looked at the group, and then looked at Superboy, "I don't know what to do, actually. I'm kinda…inexperienced."

Mirajane then said in her human voice, "Then let someone with experience call the shots." Mirajane nudged Saeko, who looked at her in confusion at first, but then quickly caught on.

Saeko looked back at everyone then asked, "Are you sure?"

Static then shrugged, "Sure, what the hell?! You only tried to kill mostly everyone on the team."

"You stabbed me." Superboy nodded, and Moka added, "Punched me."

"Enough, everyone let that s**t go." Takumi growled, "If we can't come up with something, find someone smarter who can do it for us. We fight as one now. Forget the past, fight in the present, so we can save the future."

Spiderman then nodded, and quickly said, "Call it, Saeko."

Saeko then raised her voice, "Alrighty, everyone listen up. Until we close that portal, our mission is containment." Saeko looked at Static, "Static, I want you in the air, at least 100 feet above the fight. Use those shiny eyes of yours. Call out anything weird about their patterns, and call out strikes and emergencies."

"Isn't everything an emergency?" Static sighed then lifted into the air and flew away from the group.

"Parker." Saeko said, "You've got the perimeter. If these things try to leave the city, turn them back or turn 'em to dust."

"Got it." Peter said, then looked at everyone, "Be safe, you lot." Peter then jetted in the air.

"Nishigou, you and Superboy are the powerhouses right now. You two need to bottle up that portal. Stop more of those things from getting onto the Earth. You two got the firepower, use it." Saeko nodded, and Takumi looked at Superboy, "Want me to give you a lift, skinny jeans?"

"I can fly, butthead." Superboy said and the two then lifted off in the air.

Saeko looked at Ben and nodded, "Tennyson, you're a wildcard. Those men who are with ARGUS have setup a perimeter around the city. Move around it, keep the perimeter strong and set up."

Saeko looked at Moka and Satellizer, "The three of us will have to stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here." Saeko then looked at Mirajane, "Oh, and Mira."

Mirajane looked at Saeko, and then raised an eyebrow, "Find Vilgax, and f**k him up."

Mirajane then smirked, then grew bat wings on her back, then flew into the air. She flew up into a building with a dozen creatures on it. She crashed into the building, and crushed several creatures. She then grabbed one's head, then she jumped onto another building and crushed the creature she was holding. A creature next to her fired firing lasers at her, so Mirajane spun next to her, and then punched the creature's head in. She then hopped onto another creature, then jumped up and flew into the air and tossed the creature into a building. Mirajane then saw a War Dog landing near a building full of people, so she started gathering dark energy between her hands and she growled, " _ **Soul Extinctor**_ "!" Mirajane then fired a blast of dark purple demonic energy at the War Dog, and the Dog started to back away and then it exploded into three pieces, and the pieces fell onto the city.

* * *

Takumi landed on top of a skyscraper, and Superboy floated next to him, and Takumi nodded, "So we have to bottle up the portal?"

"That's what Saeko wants us to do." Superboy's heat vision started up, and then Takumi's D-Sword started glowing incredibly bright, and then Takumi flung the sword at the portal, firing pink energy through the sword at the portal.

Superboy then fired his heat vision at its maximum power, and both of them started hitting the exiting War Dogs and the creatures coming out of the portal.

Takumi's pink energy pushed a War Dog back by its neck, and after a few seconds, the Dog's neck exploded and its head and body split and it fell to the ground.

Superboy's heat vision was so powerful that about 3 dozen creatures were incinerated on the spot. Then he turned to towards more coming from the portal. Superboy's heat vision went through the portal and started destroying some of the entering creatures.

One creature that was working on the portal device at Apokolips then ordered, "Cut off the Cosmic Energy Generator! This is to become a one way portal! Do it now!"

Superboy's heat vision stopped cutting through the portal, and one of the exiting War Dog's turned its head towards the building Takumi and Superboy were standing on, and Takumi asked, "Do you think that thing is happy?"

The War Dog then fired a power black blast of energy, and Takumi and Superboy had to move out of the way to dodge the attack.

As the two flew away, the building that they were once on was completely annihilated, and Takumi looked back at the creature, as it came down to the ground, and started destroying more and more things in the city.

* * *

"Parker you got a lot of those things tailing you." Static said in his earpiece, as he floated in the air and called down lightning on several creatures surrounding him. Static then turned to see Spiderman flying down a block, with 7 creatures flying around him, firing lasers at him.

Spiderman then said, "Yeah, just trying to keep these things in the city, and from straying away."

Static then nodded, "These things can't bank worth a damn. Lead them by me, then find a tight ass corner."

"How tight are we talking about?" Spiderman asked, then Static gulped, "How tight is uncomfortable?"

Spiderman then said, "I could make a very bad joke, but I will roger that."

As Spiderman started leading them up towards Static, Static started building energy in his fist. As Spiderman passed by, Static made his hands like Spiderman does when he fires webs, but lightning came out of his forearms and hit two creatures, and the two creatures melted. Spiderman's armor then let out its air brakes, and then he allowed one creature to fly passed him then he fired his repulsors and hit the creature and it exploded. Spiderman then rocketed off again and the four remaining creatures followed after him. Spiderman then started getting closer to the street, and he saw a gas truck, so he fired his repulsors at the bottom of the truck and the truck flew into the air. Spiderman then flew under the truck. Two creatures hit the truck and the truck exploded causing many cars around it to explode as well. The two remaining creatures continued after Spiderman, and Spiderman heard Static say, "Parking Garage, go through the third floor. That space should be tight enough." Spiderman then looked at the small parking garage Static was talking about, then he gasped, "OH BOY!" Spiderman then flew through the tight space and as he cut through the space, one creature's leg hit a car and then spun out and hit another car, and exploded. The final creature grabbed Spiderman's leg, then Spiderman growled, and his feet repulsors shot into overdrive, and then the creature's face melted off, and then Spiderman kicked it off his leg, and as he flew out of the lot, the creature tried to follow him, but ended up hitting the edge of the lot's wall.

Spiderman flew away from the scene and then said to Static, "Static, that was way too tight. But thanks."

Static nodded, "It's what I do."

"What else you got for me?" Spiderman asked, then Static looked around and nodded, "Tennyson's taking on a squad at the edge of the city's west perimeter."

"Oh is that right?" Spiderman nodded, "And he didn't invite me?"

* * *

Amanda Waller was running around her ARGUS office as she was trying to find out what was going on. She stopped one of her agents, and she said, "Get me Nick Fury. We need SHIELD for this, this invasion isn't going to be stopped by just us. We need all the help we can get."

"Yes, ma'am." The agent said and started walking away.

Amanda then turned to the emergency surveillance room, and there were dozens of computers, with dozens of ARGUS members looking on the screens. On the big monitor, there were several ARGUS field agents yelling into the screen.

"We need evac here in China!" The ARGUS fiend agent said.

Another agent appeared and said, "We need to talk to Amanda Waller."

Amanda looked at the agent and the agent said, "Director Waller, we need evac here."

"Everyone needs evac, agent." Amanda said, then the agent yelled, "With all due respect, Director, but this city getting lit up. And we need help now."

"Everyone needs help. There are aliens raining hell on Earth. The Justice League and Avengers are nowhere to be found." Amanda Waller said, and then the agent shook his head, "Ma'am we have a group here, and they are calling for an evac of the city."

"What group?" Amanda said, with surprised excitement in her voice, the agent then gulped and cleared his throat, "This is what one told me to call them…and I quote, The Assholes."

Amanda then frowned, "Agent, don't joke at a time like this. We have more import-"

"Let me talk to her." Amanda heard, then the camera was turned to Saeko, who said, "Miss Waller, this is Saeko Busujima, and despite the crap name that was given, we are here to help."

Amanda then said, "Are you now?"

"We don't need an evac, we are leading civilians down underground. But we need to be able to get in touch with you as soon as possible." Saeko nodded, then Amanda Waller looked at the girl as she then turned to the agents, and said, "Now, keep these people safe and underground. I'm needed up top."

Saeko then started running up stair and back into the fight.

Amanda then looked at the agent, and asked, "Agent, is that women a legit superhero?"

"I've never heard or seen her, but she was with Superboy, Static, and Spiderman. They're defending the city. They organized a perimeter to contain the city."

Amanda Waller's eyes widened, and she then narrowed her eyes and said, "Keep me posted, agent. And where are you located?"

"Tokyo, Japan, ma'am. And will do." The agent said, then turned the camera off.

Amanda then turned around and raised her voice, "I want all our communication back on line. We are taking our planet back!"

* * *

Saeko tossed her sword into the head of a creature that was about to attack a little child. The sword hit the creature in the chest, and its chest burst opened, and blood sprayed all over that little girl.

Saeko then kicked the creature away. Saeko looked at the small child with her intense blue eyes, and the small girl began to tear up.

Moka then saw a robot aiming its laser at Saeko's back, so she hopped over a flaming car, and kicked the robot away from Saeko. Satellizer, who had just spun in the air and stabbed a creature in the heart, landed on the ground and saw the robot's body flying towards her.

Satellizer then aimed Nova Blood at the robot's back, and stabbed the robot's spine. She then gave her blade a quick twist, and the robot split in half.

Moka looked at the little girl and lifted her close to her, "You're going to be ok. Let's get you outta here."

Moka started to take the girl away, and Satellizer walked over to Saeko, "We aren't getting anywhere with just taking these things down here on the ground."

"None of this is going to mean a damn thing if we can't close that portal." Saeko nodded, "But we can't touch it, not even with our powerhouses."

Satellizer then smirked, "Are you sure about that?" Satellizer looked up in the sky and saw Static firing lightning at several creatures that were trying to surround him. Satellizer then nodded, "I think I know a guy who can help me out with finding a solution."

Saeko looked up at Static, then Saeko nodded, "Alrighty, Satellizer. Take your best shot at it, I guess."

Satellizer then crackled her neck and decided that she was ready, and said, "Yeah, sure. This'll be fun."

Saeko then nodded, then pulled out her sword, and then tossed it like a boomerang into the chest of a creature, and the creature flew back into a car, and the car exploded.

Satellizer then yelled, "Acceleration!" And she then exploded into her blue blur and zoomed away.

Moka came back over to Saeko, and she said, "I hope you know, you scared the crap outta that poor girl."

Saeko then just rolled her eyes, and then a laser flew passed the group and hit a truck behind them.

Both Saeko and Moka ducked instinctively. They both looked over to where the laser came from to see several robots and creatures landing down on the ground several yards from them.

"We need to get some cover and regroup." Saeko quickly said then both of them ran away from the lasers, and both of them ducked into a crater in the ground.

* * *

Big Chill was soaring through the air with about 6 creatures and 4 robots at his feet. Big Chill then transformed into Hummungasaur and came to a dead stop in the air, and as the creatures and robots hit his thick bulky skin, they exploded.

As Ben landed, Spiderman flew passed him, flying backwards and firing his repulsors at several robots that were chasing him. He then zoomed down to the ground, where he saw Saeko clashing with several creatures on her own.

Spiderman zoomed down and fired his repulsors at two creatures. He the landed and fired his repulsor, one hand at a time.

While he did this, Saeko jumped up and punched a robot in the head, and its head was crushed into its body. She then back flipped and kicked a creature in the neck, and its head flew off.

Saeko then grunted, "Parker, laser!"

Spiderman then pointed his left wrist at Saeko, and a red laser came out of a cannon that popped out from under a pad in his wrist. Saeko lifted her sword and the laser bounced off her Vibranium sword. Saeko started angling her sword away so the laser would then start to move and cut nearly a dozen robots in half.

Spiderman then jetted off again, and he flew up to a building that Takumi and Superboy were on. Takumi had summoned a giant mech that he was inside of, and he was firing missiles and bullets from the mech.

Superboy kicked a robot off the building that was coming near them. Superboy then snapped the neck of an approaching creature. He then turned and fired his heat vision at a wave of creatures and robots flying through the sky.

Takumi then fired a missile at a group of robots, who were moving towards Static. All of the enemies exploded, and Static turned and fired lightning out of his mouth and fried a creature nearing him.

Satellizer, who was running up a building, kicked a creature, who was climbing onto the build. She then stabbed her Nova Blood into the head of a robot that flying at Static.

The robot fell to the ground, but was then hit by a War Dog, that seem to be flying through a building, and firing lasers onto crowded street.

On the back of that War Dog, Moka and Mirajane were both fighting off dozens of creatures.

Moka kicked a creature in the chest, who charged her from ahead. Mirajane then grabbed a robot by its head and tossed it into a building. She then punched another creature in the face, and one jumped onto her back. Mirajane then grabbed it and tossed it way. Mirajane then fired dark energy at a new wave coming to land on the back of the War Dog. Moka kicked a robot in the face, and sent the robot flying away. She then turned and elbowed another in the stomach and grabbed its ankle and slung it off the Dog. Moka then hopped into the air and kicked a creature's arm off, and punched it in the face. Mirajane ripped a piece of the War Dog's armor off and stabbed it into the War Dog, and then Moka turned and saw the shard still sticking out, and she hopped up and growled, "LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka then kicked the shard deep into the creature's back, and it let out a cry in pain and crashed into Takumi's school.

Mirajane and Moka hopped off the dead War Dog, and both of them looked around at all the destruction in their wake. Mirajane then looked at Moka, and Moka looked at Mirajane, then Mirajane started, "Look about earlier, I'm sorry for ru-"

Moka then kicked Mirajane in the head, and sent her flying out of the building. Moka then cracked her neck and yawned, "Don't mention it."

* * *

XLR8 zoomed passed a cleared perimeter, and came to a complete stop in front of one of the ARGUS agents.

The agent looked at him in confusion, but then Ben said, "Don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm the good alien."

"Yeah, we know." The agent nodded, "We've got this block handled.

XLR8 zoomed off, then he saw a War Dog zooming through the city. Ben started running up a building that was directly over the War Dog, and then he hopped off of the building, and then was engulfed in a bright green light. XLR8 was replaced with Chromastone.

Chromastone's body was made out of durable crystals that were overall purple, though there were several pink crystal shards that stuck out of his shoulders, forearms, chest and back. He had one large green eye at the center of his face, and he wore a green jumpsuit, with green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His Omnitrix was on his right pectoral.

Chromastone landed on top of the War Dog, and then he growled, "I'm going to do to you, what the Goosebumps movie did to Jack Black's career!"

Chromastone then fired a massive beam of rainbow colored energy into the back of the War Dog. As the Dog shifted and turned to its side and crashed into a building, Chromastone lost his balance and began to stumble back.

Chromastone regained his balance, but then he watched in horror as several people fell hopeless from the building. Chromastone then turned towards the War Dog with a look of rage in his eye, "You're going to pay!"

Chromastone then summoned a huge ball of cosmic energy, then blasted it towards the War Dog's spine, once again. The Dog started to shift again, but Chromastone continued to blast his energy, until it finally pierced through the Dog's armor, then began to incinerate the insides of the War Dog.

Chromastone then slapped the Omnitrix, and changed into XLR8 then he tried to run off the crashing War Dog and hop onto a building. But just as he jumped to reach the building, the War Dog crashed into him, and then they both tumbled to the ground.

After they both crashed, there was a flash of green light. Ben appeared and crawled from the wreckage that the War Dog had caused. Ben looked around and then grabbed his shoulder, and saw the shard of metal stabbing into his shoulder.

Ben touched it then winched in pain, and grunted. He then heard Static say, "Hey Ben! We got a hostage situation in the subway, about a few blocks north of you."

Ben stood silent, wondering if he could make it.

"Ben…Ben?!" Static yelled in the communicator. Ben then slammed the Omnitirx, and changed into XLR8.

XLR8 nodded, "I'm on it."

Inside of the subway, dozens of people were face planted against the wall, with several robots aiming their weapons at them.

A man cried, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"

A mother, who had her child in her arms once again, growled, "Don't say things like that. Don't scare my daughter." One of the creatures growled, and grabbed the woman by the hair, and yanked her back, and her child started crying and crawling towards her mother.

"No, stop! My daughter! She's watching! STOP!" The creature grabbed the woman's head and twisted her neck, and several people in the subway gasped and the mother's corpse was tossed in front of the little girl.

The girl shook her mother, as if she was asleep. "Mom, you have to wake up momm-"

Many of the hostages watched in horror as the robot reached for the little girl. But no one moved a muscle to help the girl.

One of the robots then pulled out a strange sphere type device and it started glowing bright red, and then people started panicking even more.

All of a sudden XLR8 plowed into the robot. The robot slide onto the train tracks, dropping the bomb on the platform.

XLR8 was then engulfed in a bright light. Then Diamondhead appeared in XLR8's place.

Diamondhead's body was made of durable pale green crystals. He had four crystal shards on his back, and had a sharp bladed head. He had a uniform, which was black on the right half, white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder, where the Omnitrix was.

Diamondhead punched an approaching robot in the head, and it's head flew clean off. Diamondhead then changed his arms into blades and stabbed one of the robots. Diamondhead turned his arm and fired several shards of diamonds, and several shards impaled three robots, and they were taken down.

Diamondhead then charged at one robot, and jumped at him, but then the Omnitrix timed out, and Ben landed ontop of the robot, and then cried, "Oh man! Stupid watch!"

Ben saw one robot aim at him back, and he tried to hop out of the way, but got hit in the back, and he screamed in pain as he flew forward into a wall.

As the robots began swarming around him, Ben then lifted himself up, and then rolled under one of the robots, and kicked it's bottom, but then his kick hurt his leg more than the robot, and he cried out in pain.

Ben grabbed his ankle and the last four robots aimed their lasers at Ben, who widened his eyes in fear. Before they could fire, Ben hopped over a bench, while a robot crashed into it. Ben punched a robot in the face, but it barely effected the robot. Ben then hopped behind a robot as several started opening fire at Ben. The robot was destroyed. As several robots started to surround Ben, one grabbed onto the bomb that was started to beep even faster.

Ben jumped up with a broken board and slammed the robot's head with the board, and then pushed it onto the tracks.

Ben then grabbed the bomb and hopped off the platform and onto the tracks. Then the robots followed him, but as they swarmed where Ben jumped, the bomb exploded causing everything to start falling apart.

"Dear God…" One of the hostages said, but the roof started caving in, the hostages started to pour out of the subway, leaving the little girl grasping her mother's corpse.

As hostages ran out of the rubble, one grabbed an ARGUS agent and cried, "A boy tried to save us, he exploded down there. I'm sure he's dead, but there was a girl who's mother was killed is in there-"

"Calm down. We can't go back down there!" The agent said, "Things are getting too crazy in the city. We need to evacuate all of you now."

* * *

Static and Satellizer looked up at the portal, and Satellizer growled, "This isn't going to end if we don't close that portal."

Static nodded, "Yep, but we can't touch it. The portal isn't going to stop, even if we take out the generator on this side. We have to stop the portal generator on the other side of the portal. The generators on this side, that are all over the planet, are just like an anchor to keep the portal on this side of the universe."

"Okay." Satellizer nodded, "So, if we stop the generator on the other side of the portal, then we may have been able to stop this invasion."

"That sounds easier…said then done." Static nodded, "But hey, that's the plan I've come up with."

"Oh, that's just great." Satellizer nodded, then both grew quiet as they saw on the other side of the city, they saw Vilgax charging at them. Vilgax growled, "This is not over! You will all die!"

Static then said in his com, "Guys! Vilgax is coming!"

Saeko looked up from the ground, and then readied her sword, "I can get him."

Moka kicked a robot in the head, "That's too far!"

"I got him." Saeko smirked then tossed the sword with all of her might. The sword flung up at Vilgax, who looked down at it, and as it neared him, he slapped it away, "Seriously! This is why you will fail! You are all weak-"

Mirajane then crashed into Vilgax, and the two tumbled on top of Takumi's home building.

Vilgax stood and towered over Mirajane, and he growled, "ENOUGH!" Mirajane came to a stop, and Vilgax growled, "You are beneath me you pathetic creature! I am Vilgax! Conqueror of 10 worlds! I will not be bullied by some stupid little bitch who thinks she can-"

Mirajane then head butted Vilgax, then punched his right knee cap, causing him to scream in pain. Mirajane then lifted in the air and summoned a huge ball of dark energy, and then she fired it down onto Vilgax, causing him to be pushed down through the building, and then building started to fall apart.

As the portal generator started to fall down with the building, three of Vilgax's robots flew beneath it and transformed their bodies into a form of rocket to keep the generator flying.

Mirajane then landed on top of Vilgax, who appeared to be unconscious and growled, "Punk Ass Bitch."

* * *

Takumi was riding on the back of one of Darkseid's Parademons as it zoomed across a street in a wild manner. As Takumi reached for its head, a War Dog crashed through a building that the creature was flying towards.

Takumi flew from off the creature, and fell as the War Dog completely destroyed the building, Spiderman flew from out of the wreckage following after the Dog.

Spiderman lifted his left arm and fired a red laser at the War Dog's side, but the beam seemed to be ineffective. Jarvis then said, "Sir, we will use up to 12% of the 47% of our remaining power before we penetrate the creature's shell."

Spiderman grunted then all of his rockets started up and he flew ahead of the creature, then he flipped around and started flying head first towards the monster. Spiderman then laughed, "So, stop me if you've heard this one. I was so deep inside of-"

"SIR!" Jarvis said as the War Dog opened its mouth, and then Spiderman activated his lasers on his forearms again and flew into the creature's mouth. The creature roared in pain, and then it started glowing red. The center of the War Dog then exploded and Spiderman flew out of the creature covered in blue and purple blood and organs.

Spiderman tried to lift himself up, but then the suit's power level dropped to 13%, Jarvis then said, "Warning, one of the power circuits have been disconnected. 13% of power is remaining."

"Oh, that's just great." Spiderman nodded.

* * *

Static kicked a robot in the head, and then he pointed his hand at another creature that jumped out at him, but only a small amount of lightning came out, and only pushed the creature back.

As the creature stood to attack again, Satellizer jumped in from of him and stabbed the monster in the hand, and then ripped out its power core, and kicked its corpse off the roof.

The two looked up and saw several dozen creatures and robots aiming their weapons at them.

Static then yelled, "We have to jump!"

"What?!" Satellizer growled, "Are you insa-"

Static grabbed Satellizer and she then tried to yank her hand away from him, but Static then pulled her off the building and the two tumbled down as the robots opened fire onto the building, completely destroying it. As they dove towards the ground, Static tried to summon lightning to help save them, but then a net caught them in mid air, and Takumi flew by and yelled, "Don't stay in there too long, love birds!"

Static then wiggled his way over Satellizer, who then punched him in the face and growled, "I told you, never touch me!"

Static coughed up a little blood, then he nodded, "You're welcome for saving your life, by the way. No need to be a b-" Static started but then he heard Peter say on his com, "Someone get me Amanda Waller! Tell her we need a nuke, set to blow! NOW!"

Static then shook his head, "What?!"

* * *

Amanda Waller looked in awe, as she heard Superboy say, "We need you to send a nuke into the city!"

"What?! IF I do that-" Amanda started, but Superboy quickly added, "We have a way to close all the portals at once, we need something with enough force to take out the generator on the other side."

"I don't think you understand!" Amanda said, "If I order a tactical nuclear strike on the public-"

"We'll take the blame if anything goes wrong-" Spiderman said, but Amanda retorted, "You'll all be dead, so no you won't."

"We've made a decision, Waller!" Static said, then Waller growled, "Listen to me, I understand you've made a decision, but I tend to not listen to stupid ass decisions. If I scramble a jet and you fail, then we lose everything!"

Spiderman then nodded, "If we can't stop these portals now, then we already have."

The call ended, and several ARGUS agents looked at Amanda Waller, wondering what she was going to do. The weight of the world and all the people in it was on her shoulders and she had to make a decision.

Amanda looked out to the group and said, "I want a jet there in 3 minutes! Call back Spiderman!"

As the call went through, several agents started running to their positions, and then Spiderman picked up, "Spiderman you hear me? You've got your missile, and it'll be headed towards the city."

Spiderman then asked, "How long?"

"You've got 4 minutes to get this plan ready and get the missile through the portal before it blows. The payload will wipe out most of Tokyo!"

Spiderman then nodded, "On it! Superboy, I'll need you and Static here, now!"

He then hung up, and Amanda closed her eyes and said, "God help us now."

* * *

Saeko and Moka stood back to back, fighting off several creatures that had surrounded them. Saeko tossed her blade at the group and punched an approaching robot, and then as the blade flew back, Moka grabbed it and turned and sliced a creature in half. Saeko hopped into the air and punched down on a creature as it fired its beam at Moka, who dodged the attack.

Moka tossed Saeko the blade, and as she caught it a creature fired a laser and hit her in the stomach. Saeko fell to the ground. Moka then jumped in front of her, and kicked a car into all of the robots and creatures then lightning was called down on the car by Static, who had just landed in with the ground. Static dropped Satellizer off, and then flew away.

Moka offered Saeko her hand, Saeko was reluctant, but still grabbed her hand and was helped up. Moka and Satellizer both asked, "Are you okay?"

Saeko then coughed up a little blood and looked down at her stomach and saw blood flowing out of a wound. Saeko then laughed with blood on her lips, "What? You Vampires and Pandora get sleepy that easy?"

"Damn." Satellizer nodded, "You've got some stuff, chick. But you need to get out of here. The next wave is coming."

"Do I look like the type of girl that runs from fights?" Saeko growled, then pointed at injuries on both Satellizer and Moka's bodies, "If I go, then you all come with me."

Moka, Saeko, and Satellizer all stared at each other for a few seconds, then Satellizer nodded, "I won't lose, nor will I give up."

Moka smirked, "Well, hell. Let's do this then."

* * *

Spiderman, Static, and Superboy all landed on a building next to the portal generator. Static nodded, "Ok. So the portal has been made a one way door. We will need to blast the portal with enough energy to cause it to open from our side as well. When this happens-"

"I'll take the nuke into the portal." Spiderman nodded, and Superboy looked at him and shook his head, "Are you insane? That's an evil planet's portal there. If you fly through, you're not going to be able to defend yourself. I'll go, you and Virgil stabilize the portal, wait for me to get back."

"I only have 13% of power left. It's enough to get me through that portal and take the nuke. Not enough to fire a beam of concentrated energy at the generator's energy stream to keep the portal open." Spiderman said, then Virgil nodded, "He's right, Superboy. I don't have enough power to do it alone, and if one of us stops blasting the flow of energy, then the portal will close."

Superboy shook his head, "Spiderman will die if he goes in."

Spiderman nodded, "So will you, Superboy. I'm just Spiderman, but you're the Superboy. The world needs you more than it needs me."

"That's not your call, Pete!" Superboy grabbed Spiderman and growled, "I'm not going to let you do this."

"We don't have time to argue." Static nodded, "We need to get that nuke! The jet's right there!"

The trio looked out at the skyline, and saw the approaching jet. Spiderman nodded, "Start firing as much energy into the stream as possible. We got a nuke headed for the city, and I know just where to put it."

Spiderman launched up into the sky, and then his repulsors fired off and he zoomed towards the jet. Saeko, Moka, and Satellizer looked up as Spiderman zoomed by, and then Moka asked, "Where the hell are you going Parker?!"

"We have a way to close the portal." Superboy said in the com, and then Saeko looked at Spiderman zoomed towards a jet, and then she widened her eyes, "What are you going to do?"

A flash of lightning and the boom of thunder interrupted Saeko, and Spiderman zoomed up beside the jet, and the pilot gave Spiderman a thumbs up, and Spiderman nodded. The pilot then looked straight ahead, and closed his eyes as he fired the missile.

Spiderman then zoomed behind the missile. And his suit's back piece began to open into clamps, and as he flew under the missile, the clamps attached to the missile, and Spiderman began trying to push up to fly towards the portal, but seemed to be having trouble doing so.

Static then fired a giant flow of lightning at the energy flowing out of the portal generator. Superboy followed suit and fired blasts of his heat vision at full power into the stream of energy. The energy flowing from the generator began to change from a blue color to that of a red color, and the portal in the sky began to shift and change.

As Spiderman barely made it passed a building, he gulped and thought to himself, 'The suit isn't going to be able to make it all the way…but I can't-'

Spiderman felt a bump in his chest, and he looked down to see Mirajane pushing him into the right position. Mirajane nodded as she left go of Spiderman and he started flying up straight for the portal.

Saeko looked up and said, "Spiderman! Save some energy for the turn back."

"Sorry, Saeko." Spiderman said as he passed the by Static and Superboy, and then added, "This is going to be a one-way trip."

"What?!" Moka looked up as Spiderman flew closer to the portal, "You can't! You can't just-"

"Everyone! Listen!" Spiderman growled, then calmly said, "Everyone…we met for a reason. We all have a purpose for being here…and no matter what happens, I wouldn't change a thing. This team, this group…we've done something here. I want everyone here to remember this, the world will need healing, and you all have to help it even after this."

Spiderman neared the portal and said, "We have abilities…talents…powers that many people do not have. And I was once told it was our duty to use those powers to help does who can't help themselves."

Ben was being dragged out of rubble by Mirajane, as Spiderman was about to pass through the portal, Ben coughed up blood and smirked, "Go get 'em Parker…"

"Great power comes with great-" Spiderman said as he flew through the portal and his coms went out.

Saeko looked up in awe as she thought, 'Teenagers…did this. Things that Titans could never have done…'

* * *

The world became like a tunnel to Spiderman as he flew through the portal, and his armor began to compress, and he gulped, "If I blow up now-"

Spiderman came through the portal, as several monsters and demonic creatures flew passed him into the portal. Spiderman's engines went out and his armor grew heavy on him.

Spiderman looked around to see he was in a very dark and demonic looking room, with a large cylinder like generator that was firing energy to several hundred directions that connected to portals equal to the numbers of energy streams. Spiderman shook his head in confusion, then he saw several War Dogs and Parademons moving towards multiple portals.

"Time to save the world Parker!"

Spiderman then grabbed onto the nuke, and yanked it off his back. He saw on the nuke and saw it was going to blow in 25 seconds. Spiderman tossed the nuke with all of his might, and it hit the cylinder. Spiderman then fired webbing onto the cylinder.

Several Parademons then surrounded Spiderman and held him down on the ground. Peter closed his eyes and waited for his demise, when he then heard, "Back off Puny Parker!"

Peter turned his head to see Takumi blasting energy at the Parademons around him. Several more creatures started to fly towards Takumi, but he surrounded himself with energy and as he ran through the demons, they were caught ablaze. Spiderman looked at the bomb and it was on 3, but Takumi grabbed him, and yelled, "This is going to make you shi-"

The bomb exploded, and then Takumi transformed both he and Spiderman into light and they flew into the portal they came through, just as all of the portals began to disperse.

* * *

Takumi and Spiderman fell from the sky, and Superboy and Static landed on the ground, completely drained of energy.

Everyone on the ground started cheering as the portal closed. As people cheered, several of the Parademons and robots that came from the portal, were now marooned on Earth. The robots and creatures started to fly into the air, or try to crawl away.

Superboy looked up at Takumi and Spiderman as they fell, and Static yelled, "Why haven't they started to slow down?"

"They aren't!" Superboy growled, "Do you have any power to stop them?"

"I'm out! You?" Static yelled and Superboy growled, "I wouldn't be asking if-"

As the two neared the ground, out of nowhere, a slide of diamonds appeared under the two and they slide to the ground. Superboy and Static looked over and saw Diamondhead, who changed back into Ben, who had a shard of metal in his shoulder, and his classic jacket was torn to pieces, and he had several cuts and bruises from his head to his toes.

"Ben?!" Static asked, "You look like hell!"

"Yeah. I just got buried alive and blown up, and not even in that order." Ben growled, "And, Mira broke my arm, pulling me out." Ben said as he lifted up the broke arm, "It hurts, a lot."

"Spidy!" Takumi yelled and the three ran to Takumi's side, who was on his knee next to Spiderman, who appeared to not be breathing.

Superboy grabbed the head plate of his armor, and ripped it off and tossed it away.

Static put his hand on Spiderman's chest piece and saw not only was the Arc reactor out, but he could not see any signs of him breathing.

Ben looked at Superboy, who lowered his head, "Pete…"

Everyone waited in silence, and then Takumi growled, "This isn't how it ends!" Takumi ripped off the chest piece, and then started pounding on Peter's bare chest.

Static lowered his head, "Takumi…that isn't going to work…" Static then looked at Takumi then growled, "Stand back!"

Superboy looked up at Static as he dug down deep inside of him, and his eyes started to glow bright blue with raw power.

Superboy then grabbed Takumi, and yelled, "IF you like your organs the temperture they are right now, back off." As Superboy, Ben, and Takumi all backed away, Static then summons a hail of lightning into his body, and then Static nodded, 'Live, Peter…live.'

Static put his hands on Peter's chest, and then jolts of electricity were sent into his body. Static moved his hands when he was done, and everyone moved around Peter again, then Ben said, "Is he really…"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Peter coughed out a ton of spit, then looked at everyone and yelled, "Why does my spit taste like batteries?"

"Pete?!" Takumi yelled, and Peter shook his head, "Yep, let everyone know who I am." Pete looked around and then looked at all of the destruction, "Ok, what happened? Please don't tell me Takumi kissed me?!"

Static looked around and then sighed, "We got the portals closed, but the living creatures on this side, they fled somewhere."

Takumi nodded, "We won here."

Peter then nodded, "Yeah…we did it guys. Let's call in tomorrow. Let's just not show up. We did…great."

Superboy was about to say something when he heard Moka, Saeko, Mirajane, and Satellizer walk over to the group. Moka, who was supporting Saeko so she didn't fall over, said, "That was one hell of a light show, Hawkins."

"Thanks." Static nodded, and Saeko then nodded to Peter, "Spiderman, that was the bravest thing I've seen in a long time." She turned to Takumi, "Mr. Nishigou, that was the dumbest thing I've seen any man do, going through that portal after Spiderman, but still brave."

Peter continued, "Let's go ladies, and go eat something…" Peter pointed to Mirajane, "Have you ever had a Guru before? I haven't had one before, but it sounds great right now. Let's go get some…"

Mirajane shook her head in confusion, but then a tiny smile grew on her face.

Ben laughed, "Sure, as long as I can get some Mr. Smoothies."

Takumi laughed, "I'll get a Guru too I guess."

Ben then nudged Peter, "We won, dude."

Saeko then frowned at him and shook her head, "I hate to break it to you, Tennyson. But we haven't won anything."

Takumi looked at her and asked, "What's your deal? Of course we did. We closed the portal, we saved the world."

"At what cost, though?" Saeko nodded, "Countless lives were lost. Someone must be held responsible. And I would not be surprised if Mirajane and I will be the ones put on trial."

"What?" Satellizer stood and growled, "That's not right!"

Everyone was taken back by Satellizer outburst of emotion, and Satellizer then lowered her head, "I mean…I don't…"

"You couldn't have said it any better." Moka growled, "If the forces of Earth come for you two, then I will take you to my father's kingdom. He will hopefully understand and be able to help you both."

Superboy stood, "As much as I'd hate to break this victory party up-"

"We didn't win anything, remember?" Ben said, as he finally began to remember all of the lives he watch be taken helpless to fight back, "I guess we really have failed.

"Someone, can still be held accountable." Superboy nodded, "And I know where that bastard is now."

Peter then looked at everyone then nodded, "Then gurus, right? We still get gurus?"

* * *

Vilgax finally mustered enough strength to lift himself on his knees. He looked up and saw Satellizer, Static, Moka, Takumi, Peter, Ben, Superboy, Mirajane, and Saeko standing over him.

Vilgax gulped and then looked at Takumi, "If it means anything to you, boy." Vilgax then growled, "I'll take that drink."

Takumi then summoned a canned soda that hit Vilgax on the head, "There you go."

* * *

"After the disappearance of billions of children around the world, an alien invasion, and then the appearance of several heroes standing up and defeating these aliens, many have questions and have no idea where to turn for answers." Cat Grant said live on the television that was in the ARGUS facility.

Amanda Waller stood in front of the television and raised an eyebrow when she heard Grant say, "In Tokyo, Japan, we have footage of these group of people who have defended the city and saved our world. From what we can tell, Superboy of Metropolis, Spiderman of New York City, and Static of Dakota City were on the scene with six more unidentifiable teenage heroes. Their sudden appearance is only matched by their sudden disappearance. Many are thankful, but just a few hours after this invasion, there are people that want answers. Such as Gengo Aoi, who claims that these teenagers are to blame for these creatures."

Amanda heard one of her agents say, "Is that guy crazy? They saved the world."

Amanda nodded, "That is one of the smartest men on the planet, he is wrong but careful how you address him."

Cat Grant finished by saying, "Many head figures of the world also question the actions of these teenagers, who are credited for saving our world, such as, Vlad Masters, Victor Von Doom, and the current director of Star Lab, Silas Stone. In the end, most people are just happy the monsters are gone, but not all is well. Later at 6, we will be discussing the disappearance of many of our beloved heroes, included the Avengers, Justice League, Fantastic Four, and many more."

Amanda Waller nodded to one of her agents, "Have we heard anything from the League?"

"No ma'am. Even the Justice League of America is gone." The agent nodded, and Waller grunted, "So, even after the children reappeared, the heroes are still missing…where the hell are they?"

* * *

Satellizer took a bit out of her Guru, then frowned at it. She chewed it for a few seconds, and then gulped. She looked at the group, as they sat and enjoyed the gurus, except for Saeko, who pushed her's aside. "This is disgusting."

Peter set his down, and rthen nodded, "This isn't what I was hopping for-"

The building began to shake, and then Superboy stood, "I told you guys we shouldn't have left Vilgax on the street."

The door swung up, and Amanda looked at the group sitting on the ground, and then she growled, "What the hell are you all doing?"

"Who is this?" Moka asked, and Superboy nodded, "Amanda Waller, the women who sent a nuke to the city for us."

"Oh." Moka nodded, "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome, now I don't know where you all have been for the past 6 hours." Amanda said, "But I need answers, and I need them now."

"Answers about what?" Peter nodded, "We saved the world, no biggy."

"Are you kidding me, Sp-" Amanda started but everyone at the table said, "Secret identity."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this. Are you all that im-"

Gunfire then exploded from the outside, and several ARGUS agents started screaming.

The nine then pushed passed Amanda and outside to see a large red portal opened right behind Vilgax, and several red tentacles were flying out of the portal grabbing agents. Vilgax was flat of his stomach trying to crawl away.

"HELP!" He cried to Ben, who activated his Omnitrix, "You better no be trying to trick us, Vilgax!"

'Stop them!' Takumi heard the same voice in his head when he and Rimi were going to real-boot the adults back. Takumi then yelled, "It's a trap!"

An explosion ripped through the portal annihilating all of the ARGUS agents too close. Then tentacles pulled in Vilgax, and all the people watched in horror as this happened.

As Vilgax was pulled into the portal, the portal began closing and then Takumi heard Dormammu's voice in his head, 'There is no victory for you, boy. Oh, and your girlfriend is back, but if you try anything against me again, I'll tear apart the reality that you manipulate for all of eternity.'

The portal closed, and then Amanda, who had her weapon aimed at where portal use to be asked, "Ok. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Takumi said very shaken up, and then looked at Saeko and Mirajane, "Do you know what that was?"

Saeko shook her head, "I don't know, and Darkseid showed me many of his inventions and allies. I have no idea what that just was."

Amanda then lowered her weapon, "I need answers. You're all coming with me to ARGUS."

Moka then looked at Amanda and growled, "I don't know you and I'm not going any-" Moka started glowing red and magic symbols started appearing around her, "Well, here's my ride. A pleasure everyone."

Moka disappeared in a red flash of light. Satellizer took this chance to use Accel and she disappeared.

Ben then nodded to Static, "It was fun!" Ben slammed onto his Omnitrix and became XLR8, and then grabbed Saeko and Mirajane, "I have someone who wants answers themselves, and I need to make sure he's OK before I care anything about ARGUS or you."

XLR8 zoomed away, and then Amanda Waller looked at Takumi, and then rolled her eyes, "Where are you going? Going to disappear as well, I guess."

Takumi shook his head, "I've got my girl to worry about, and I don't like the government all that much anyways."

Takumi then opened a portal and walked through it. Amanda looked at Peter, Superboy and, Static. Amanda then pointed at Peter, "You take an ARGUS jet to the Helicarrier, your boss wants to speak with you."

Superboy nodded, "I have to go check pn Superman, but I'll be willing to talk to you about what I know, Waller."

"Superman?" Waller asked, "Either you know something I don't know, or nothing I do know."

"What are you talking about Waller?" Peter asked, then Amanda looked at the three, "All…or at least most of the adult heroes, are gone. Off the face of the Earth. We have no idea where they are…at all."

"WHAT?!" The trio said together.

* * *

Vilgax was dropped into a dark portla that entered into Dormammu's realm, while Dormammu and Darkseid watched him go.

Darkseid then said, "Have your fun with him, and make sure when you're done, there's nothing left."

"That's how I work anyways." Dormammu laughed. Darkseid nodded, "Everything went surprising well, for our plans to not have gone as planned."

"I'm an improvising type of being." Dormammu smiled, "So, I heard you collected a few things that I can play with a little."

"Just their minds, Dormammu." Darkseid said as he waved his hand and every single adult hero from Earth appeared in front of Darkseid and Dormammu.

Dormammu then laughed, "Oh, you've been busy."

"Once you've finished with Vilgax…" Darkseid looked to Dormammu and smirked, "You'll be busier."

 **The End?**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed the read. It took me a while to get a mix of the characters and their different roles in saving each other and the world. Sorry to have to base the final battle off the battle of the first Avengers. I just felt it was needed to help add the extra flare this entire series is going to have. As for anymore battles and fights related to MCU fights and battles, let's just say, I think I have some pretty cool things in store for you guys. I think you'll enjoy what's going to be happening in the next few chapters.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks dude. I was trying to make this story as badass as possible. But honestly, I think the characters make the story the best!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the compliment, dude. I've been a big fan of Rosario Vampire, so I knew if I was going to add an Inner Moka into this story I was going to have to make sure her character was very well written. I hope you continue to enjoy how her character continues to develop!**

 **Tae Dre: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Dre. Now let's answer some of your questions:**

 **1\. This is going to be a long term story. It's finished first season might last to 25-30 chapters. However, after chapter 13 or 14 there will be a mid-season finale. This is meant to give me time to catch up on my work and to start developing more plans for this story.**

 **2\. Sorry, but Ben will most likely not be the leader of this team. However, I can't say who we've planned to have as the team leader, yet.**

 **3\. Alien X will mostly likely not be a match for Hades, who does have the reality gauntlet. When Ben first unlocked Alien X, he barely had control over the transformation and that won't change much throughout the first season of this series. Against Hades, the Teen Titans won't have enough power to deal with him by themselves.**

 **4\. I plan on have Ben and Mirajane have a love-hate relationship, leaning more towards love more often than not. Just continue to read the story!**

 **Migosat123: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Kirbyatthedeerby: Thanks, Kirby. I'm glad you enjoyed the length of the story. I was worried I wrote too much of it, but glad to see it's enjoyable.**

 **Like me you fool: Here's the next chapter. And yes, #BenxMira**

 **Marco48: Thanks dude!**

 **If you liked this chapter, hit that favorite button on the top or bottom of the page. Check out my profile and just spread the word about this fanfiction. I'd love for everyone to share this story with maybe three people in total! Let's spread the awesomeness! Hope you all like the new cover picture for this story. I actually messed it up when I uploaded it onto the website, so I'll have to remake and upload it. But this huge fanfiction universe that I'm making will be called the Star Gazer Universe, and the slogan is, "Be Limitless!" Until next time, I'll see ya later, alligators. And Be Limitless!**


	3. What We Lost in the Fire Part 1

**Teen Titans: Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?**

 **Hey guys, HeroicStrikeCobra here. Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of stuff to do, from AP mock exams, to AP English junk. But here you guys go. I promise this month I'll update twice, so hope you enjoy. April Fools. JK, I'm updating twice because I love you guys. P.S. like me you fool is that one who started the #Benx Mira thing, so I'm giving him his cred. Thanks man. You are number 1. Thanks for the support guys, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3 What We Lost in the Fire Part 1**

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Mirajane growled as she sat in an interviewing room, with a tall and muscular young man, who was wearing a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, with blue pants, and combat boots. This boy was Kevin Levin.

Kevin raised an eye brow, "Are you getting angry, bro?"

Mirajane stood in her chair and both were at eye level, "Hell ya, I'm angry. I've been in this hot room, with a less than charming beefcake like you, for about two days. I need a shower. I need food, besides gurus! I hate these guru things!"

Mirajane threw the guru at the one way window, and it slide the window and dropped to the floor.

Mirajane then growled, "I've told you my story. I was kidnapped from my home, in a different realm, by an alien Tyrant known as Darkseid. He used me as one of his personal weapons and I killed a lot of people. I came here, was freed by Moka Akashiya, she's a vampire. Then I meet Ben Tennyson, and a lot of other weirdos. We saved the world and then he brought me here."

Kevin nodded and wrote something down, and Mirajane sighed, "Finally, do you hear what I've been saying?"

Kevin nodded, "So, did this happen before or after you were in Candy Land?"

"AHHHHH!" Mirajane screamed and released a blast of demonic energy around her.

From outside the room, Ben Tennyson and his grandpa, Max Tennyson stood and watched as Kevin ran around the room, as Mirajane chased after him.

Max looked over to Ben and said, "You know, the one with the purple hair was not this much of a problem."

Ben nodded, "Yeah, Saeko seemed pretty chill. She talked to Gwyn and it seemed like the two really liked each other."

"That's saying a lot, considering the fact that, from what Saeko told Gwyn, she has more body counts than Mirajane times five."

Ben nodded, "I could tell that these two went through a lot, but I never really got to ask them about it."

Max nodded, then pushed a button and talked into the room, "Kevin. Stop messing around. Ms. Strauss. If you're done trying to kill my Plumber, you can return to your room, with Ben."

Mirajane looked into the window and growled, "My room? You mean my holding cell, right?"

Max shook his head, but Ben then said into the mic, "No, Mira. We're not trying to hold you. We just need answers and until we can get some, we need you to stay here-"

"Answers?" Mirajane walked face to face to Ben in the glass and looked him dead in the eyes, "I could have given you answers. But you played games with me, instead. You held me in here, like I'm some monster. Some danger to your precious normal people."

Ben frowned, but then Max nodded, and opened the door to the room and said, "Ben, escort Mirajane back to her holding cell."

Mirajane pushed passed Max and Ben, and started walking down the hall. As Ben chased after her, Max looked at Kevin, who nodded, "I'll go get the purple haired chick."

"No. She trust Ben, more than us. We need answers about the alien Vilgax was working with. Darkseid is a name no one in this galaxy has ever heard of." Max nodded, "And these attacks were devastating. If we didn't have a Plumber's base in Bellwood, this town would be wiped off the face of whatever planet Vilgax would have called it."

Kevin nodded, "Gwyn's been travel through different magical realms, with Charmcaster. The two have made a truce for now."

Max raised an eyebrow, "A truce with Charmcaster? How bad are the situations?"

Kevin then shrugged, "They're looking for some kinda Sorcerer Supreme or something."

Max shrugged, "This world has gotten weird for a lot of people in just 5 days."

Kevin shrugged, "5 days? No it's only been 3 days since hell armies rained from the sky." Max then chuckled slightly, "I'm guessing the 2 days all the adults were gone were normal for you?"

Kevin smirked, "Yeah, I still had Gwyn to put me in check."

"Mira!" Ben grabbed Mirajane's wrist and turned her around to him, "Don't be angry."

Mirajane looked at Ben and growled, "Listen up here, Tennyson. First don't touch me." Mirajane yanked her wrist from Ben, "Second. Don't tell me what to do. Third, piss off! You brought Saeko and me here against our will to be interviewed and interrogated because we worked against our will for Darkseid. Which, you said you didn't care about."

Ben nodded, "I don't care about that. But my Grandpa Max needed to know about you both, and Darkseid. And if there are more of Darkseid's armies out in the stars, we had to be prepared."

Mirajane and Ben walked by Saeko's cell, and Saeko, who was sitting on her bed looking at the wall said, "Trust me. We pushed off Darkseid, but he is no fool."

Ben stopped as he heard Saeko, and Mirajane walked into her 'room', and the door closed behind her. Saeko continued, "Darkseid is after something that is beyond anything we could possibly understand. That's what he always told me. He said the Earth…you're Earth was very important in attaining it."

"What is so important about Earth?" Ben asked as he neared Saeko's cell, and she looked at him, "He never told me. All I know is, We pushed him back. If he ever decides to come back, and I have no doubts that he will. He will unleash his full might, his full power, and every last of his furies. They will kill everyone you care about slowly Ben."

Mirajane then laughed from her cell, "Don't forget about us, Saeko! They'll probably cut off our heads and breasts!"

"You're breasts?!" Ben said in horror looking at Mirajane and Saeko, and Mirajane then rolled her eyes, "Oh which one is harder for you, Benny? Imagining me without breasts or without a head?"

Ben thought about it, then he looked at Saeko, "What can we do to prepare?"

Saeko looked at Ben and nodded, "What? Are you going to interrogate me, like that red head chick?"

"That's Gwyn, his cousin." Mirajane said, then groaned, "Max never stopped talking about her."

"You can say that again." Ben rolled his eyes. Saeko then looked up at Ben, "What do you think the Plumbers want with us?"

Ben nodded, "Just answers, I'm sure."

"You're sure? Or you hope?" Mirajane retorted from her cell. Ben then lowered his head, "I don't think my Granda Max would do anything to hurt you guys. He only wants answers about Darkseid. We won this battle, but he wants to win the war if Darkseid decides to start on."

Saeko then spit in a cup, "Everyone is so focused on what we won. No one seems to care about all that we lost."

The trio then heard, "We did lose a lot." They turned to see Ben's grandpa walking over to them. "I just want to make sure everything you know about Darkseid is known to the Plumbers, in case we run into a situation like this again."

Mirajane then sighed, "What happens to us, then? You eliminate us so we don't tell anyone about you?"

"The Plumbers are known to the world now. We came out a day after the invasion was stopped." Max nodded, "People needed to know they had protection they could constantly trust."

Ben then shockingly said, "Wait?! What?! You never told me the Plumbers came out!"

Max nodded, "You were busy cleaning yourself and these two young ladies up. Anyways, it wasn't that important at the time."

Max then said to Mirajane, "And as for your question, young lady. After we've finished questioning you, you're free to go. You helped Ben in his fight to defeat Vligax-"

"I didn't do it alone, remember Grandpa Max." Ben said a little flushed, and then Saeko raised an eye brow, "You're letting us go? Why? Trying to get us back into your 'brave new world'?"

Max then shook his head, "No, trying to get someone out there to save our 'brave new world'."

* * *

"Tracking signal has been located." Jarvis said into the Iron Spider Mark 2 armor, and Pete's hub system lit up.

"Where is the this weapons sell located, Jarvis?" Spiderman asked.

"It is on an isolated mountain range in Slovakia." Jarvis said and pulled up a satelite image of the location, but nothing was there, "Switching to infrared scanning."

The picture changed from its normal appearance to red and orange coloring, and a cloaking field was located in the picture. The large cloaking field seemed to be covering over a massive field with several strange and dangerous weapons inside of it.

Spiderman then growled, "I've gotcha now!"

Spiderman then rocketed off at full speed.

Inside of the cloaking field, there were several men dressed in casual jackets and jeans, all looking casual and ordinary. The main thing that stood out from the casual dressing were the advanced silver glowing watches that each men had on their wrist. Leading these men was the one and only Hazuki, wearing her usual hospital nurse outfit. This group of criminals were known as the Church of Natural Divine Light. They were meeting in this strange location to sell alien technology that remained scattered around the world after the recent attack of Vilgax and his armies.

Hazuki looked into the air, and saw a golden jet flying into the cloaking field, and then smirked at the three giant silver B's that were on the side of the jet.

Hazuki pulled out a radio and said as the jet started hovering lower and lower to the ground, "Our buyer has arrived. Make sure the technology that I ordered is prepared." The jet landed about 5 yards from Hazuki, and the doors opened. What appeared to be a teenage girl, with rather large breast, long pink flowing hair, a skin tight golden dress with a silver BBB logo that ran under her bosom, and golden stilettos walked out of the jet. She was followed by five golden hulking robots, who also had the BBB logo on their chest.

Hazuki raised an eyebrow, "I heard that I was meeting a boy, not such a beautiful young woman."

"My master did not feel comfortable meeting so, out in the open. He sent me instead, Lilith." The andriod Lilith said, and Hazuki nodded, "I'm sure your master will enjoy the wide selection of technology we have acquired."

Hazuki and Lilith started walking down the one line of robot husk that were left behind by Vilgax. Lilith looked at the robot and then nodded, "My master would like to know how this robot will still operate."

Hazuki nodded, "The robot is certainly missing its energy core, but if you buy a bundle of at least ten, we will throw in the energy cores, no charge." Lilith nodded, "My master says he will continue to look through your vast collection."

Hazuki nodded and continued down, and then smirked, "If your master can hear me, then listen to this Bling Bling. Whatever you desire, The Divine Light will deliver on it."

Hazuki snapped her fingers and then one of her pawns ran beside her, holding a red energy weapon that some of the Parademons had used to invade the planet. Hazuki then smiled a cruel and sadistic smile, "Our technology can conquer armies in the matter of minutes."

Lilith then nodded, "My master is very pleased."

"Oh, now don't get too excited for me, sweetie!" Lilith and Hazuki heard and they looked up to see Spiderman hovering over the cloaking field. Spiderman lowered in and saw all of the tech, and then laughed, "Wow, what are you guys trying to do, invade Texas? Trust me, that won't work for you all that great."

"SPIDERMAN!" Lilith growled.

"Oh, and Nurse Joy, just so you know, eight teenagers and a demon dealt with more ferocious creatures using those weapons. Selling it to a chubby thirteen year old, not the best game plan."

Hazuki smirked, "The Spiderman. You're out of your place, boy."

Spiderman nodded, "You're outta the hospital, woman. You seem to be everywhere I find this missing alien tech. You know something I don't?"

"I know everything you don't know, fool." Hazuki growled, and Spiderman nodded, "Well, gotta admit, this is a pretty good looking sell you got here. Got some real nice stuff. Unfortunately, unless you can match prices on your goods, I'm shutting this little arms sell down. And you're coming with me." Spiderman pointed to Hazuki, who waved him off.

Hazuki looked at Lilith, "Tell your boss, another time." Hazuki then snapped her fingers and a portal opened behind her.

"NO!" Spiderman fired a repulsor blast at Hazuki's back as she walked into the portal, but one of her foot soldiers hopped in front of her, and then summoned a black D-Sword.

"What the hell?!" Spiderman said as the guy then jumped forward at him, and he had to rocket into the air. Spiderman fired a beam of energy at the soldier, but he summoned a black energy shield around him, and he then flew up towards him, and Spiderman gulped, 'Can't let these weapons get away. This is the fifth weapons depot that I've met that nurse at, and the fifth I've lost her.'

As the one soldier attacked Spiderman, all the other soldiers began to grab pieces of technology and disappear into portals. Spiderman punched the soldier with the black D-Sword in the face and growled, "Be happy that my friend isn't here, he'd ask if you wanted to join his harem."

The soldier hit the ground, unconscious. Spiderman charged up his unibeam as half a dozen soldiers were piling up the rest of the weapons to teleport. Spiderman fired his unibeam and completely knocked out the remaining soldiers.

Spiderman landed and looked over to Lilith and the five golden robots. Spiderman then laughed, "Wow, I guess Eugene's hormones are starting to get outta control, if he designed that body."

Lilith narrowed her eyes at Spiderman and then he growled, "Tell your boss this, bitch. Buyer beware. If you try to buy anymore of this stolen dangerous alien tech, I'll fly over to that private island of his, and beat him to a pulp. Diplomatic immunity means nothing to me. I don't care who he thinks he is now. Buy this tech, you answer to me! Even him."

Spiderman then launched into the air and then fired a missile at the pile of weapons and technology the last soldiers tried to pile up to teleport.

Lilith and her robot bodyguards had already turned and started walking towards their jet, when Spiderman landed and then said, "Jarvis, call Mary Test."

"Will do, sir." Jarvis said, "Also, a call from S.H.I.E.L.D was missed. It was sent by Ava Ayala. She left a voice mail."

Spiderman rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for her. I'm trying to call to impress my soon to be girlfrien-"

"My systems are being overridden, sir." Jarvis said, then the phone icon appeared on his screen, and Ava Ayala was the caller.

"Parker." Ava said calming into the phone, and Spiderman nodded, "What is it Tiger?"

"When you're finished playing superhero, hunting random and pointless leads, Fury needs you back here, now." Ava nodded, and then Spiderman nodded, "Sure thing, but I need to make a few stops."

"Where?" Ava growled, "I'll meet you at one of them to keeps moving along."

Spiderman then shook his head, "Sure, but first, let me show you a magic trick."

"What magic tri-" Ava asked before Peter hung up on her call and then flew into the air. Peter then smiled and laughed, "Send Mary Test a voice mail, tell her, 'Guess who I just pissed off, his name starts with Ping Ping'."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rias?" Moka shook her head, "I helped save the world." Both Moka and Rias both stood in the extremely luxurious Gremory's castle, in the demon realm. As the two stood looking at a portrait of Moka's great grandmother, Rias then growled, "How many times do I have to tell you, we don't need to talk about what happened!"

Moka then nodded, "I did. I killed like over a hundred of those robots and Parademons."

Rias elbowed her in the side, as she did that, Moka shrugged, "That didn't even hurt." Rias then turned, "Yeah, is that so? Well guess what would hurt, being launched into the Necroverse by the High Council. If you tell anyone this, you're going to be most likely held responsible for this mess."

Moka shook her head, "That is still ridiculous."

"It's logical." Rias nodded then shot her a look and nodded, "So, you said you'd help this, Mary Jane?"

"Mirajane." Moka nodded, "But you teleported me away, and I have no idea where she could possibly be, now."

Rias shrugged, "That's probably for the best."

"What?!" Moka growled, and Rias shrugged, "If she showed up, and my dad knew she was there and had answers about this Vilgax guy, he'd probably torture the crap out of her."

Moka then tilted her head, "It wasn't just Vilgax, I've told you this." Rias then put a finger to her mouth, "NO! I don't want to know anything. And you shouldn't be telling anyone anything. Every single supernatural being is on high alert. So many of us have been sitting on Earth, claiming it as ours, then we couldn't even be ready for a massive invasion that killed thousands of the humans."

Moka shook her head, "I'm going to let my dad know that I was there in Tokyo."

"WHAT?!" Rias shook her head, "That's insane! He'll-"

"He's my father." Moka growled, "He wouldn't do such a thing to me. He'll probably be happy to have some know on this situation."

"What situation?" Moka and Rias heard behind them, and they turned to see the beautiful half-fallen angel, half-devil, Akeno Himejima. Akeno was what many men called the "perfect-looking women". Akeno had a very voluptuous figure, with long black hair and beautiful violet eyes. She was wearing her hair into a long ponytail. Akeno had on a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

"Akeno!" Moka hugged Akeno, and Akeno quickly returned the hug. As Moka the released Akeno, she smiled, "How have you been? Are you doing well?"

Akeno nodded, "Considering that the Earth was just invaded by aliens, there was countless death and destruction, and no one has any answers or ways to explain anything…I'm actually doing quite well. You?"

"I'm doing…just fine. I'm glad you're still as optimistic as usually." Moka nodded, "Where Kiba?"

"He's watching the idiot, making sure he doesn't destroy anything." The petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes said to Moka, who has taken by surprise by the girl, but did not allow anyone to see this.

"Koneko!" Moka hugged Koneko, who put a smile on her face, and then nodded, "I've missed you too, Ms. Akashiya. How's it been?"

Moka released Koneko and nodded, "I've been great. By the idiot you mean-"

Rias nodded in pride, "My bae, Issei."

Akeno frowned at Rias for saying that, but quickly threw a smile on her face as Moka looked at her. Koneko then shrugged, "He's such an idiot. He's been lighting several plants on fire for the pass hour."

Moka rolled her eyes, "So he hasn't changed at all."

Rias nodded, "Oh, don't be so, YOU Moka."

Akeno then turned to walk away, but Moka then called out, "Hey Akeno, can we talk about something?"

Akeno then turned and nodded, "Sure thing." Moka waved goodbye to Rias and Koneko, and Rias nodded, "Don't forget what we talked about, Moka."

Moka waved her off, "Sure thing, sweetums."

Moka and Akeno walked around a corner, and started down a long fleet of stairs. Akeno nodded to Moka, "What is it that you need to talk about, Moka?"

Moka looked at Akeno and closed her eyes, "How's Issei doing, Akeno? Is he doing alright?"

Akeno winched at the question, making Moka frown, "You didn't tell him about how you feel?"

Akeno looked at Moka then sighed, "How do you expect me to go against what Rias wanted? She wanted Issei, and I had nothing I could possibly do, besides be happy for the both of them."

Moka nodded, "And you haven't told either of them, about any of this?"

Akeno shrugged, "It's not important anymore." Moka heard the strain in Akeno's voice, and she looked Akeno in the eyes, as both came to a complete stop, "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. I love you, like you're my sister. I would do the same for Rias-"

"Rias gets what she wants." Akeno nodded, "She doesn't have anything to talk about."

Moka frowned, "Don't be like that, Akeno. There are going to be tons of other guys, who will jump out of nowhere to sweep you off your feet. It's going to be okay."

"If only that was the case, my dear daughter." Moka heard from the bottom of the stair case. Moka saw her father, Issa Shuzen, standing at the bottom smiling at his daughter. Moka then smiled at her father, and Akeno nodded, "Thank you for the talk, Moka."

Moka nodded and then started down to her father.

Issa Shuzen was no average looking man. Although he was over 200 years old, Issa looked barely over 30 years old. Issa had platinum hair, that matched Moka's hair. He had intense crimson eyes, and was wearing a black suit vest with golden outlining, black dress pants, and a black cloak that seemed to cover most of his body.

As Moka approached him, Issa's intense eyes became filled with love. Moka hugged Issa, and Issa quickly began to return his daughter's hug. Issa whispered in her ear, "I was worried about you, my kid."

Moka blushed as she keep her head on her father's chest, "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore-"

"You are still my child." Issa looked Moka in the eyes and nodded, "I heard you did not make it to America."

Moka nodded, "No sir, the adults disappeared on Earth, so my pilot was not able to get me anywhere."

Issa nodded and smiled and waved at Akeno, "Akeno, my girl. You radiate the same beauty your mother did."

Akeno blushed at Issa's comment, and then he waved her to come over to her. Akeno walked down the stairs, and Issa hugged Akeno the same he hugged Moka. Moka smirked at the blush that grew on Akeno's face. Issa then looked at Akeno and nodded, "I heard Rias found herself a nice husband. Don't tell me that I'm going to go find some nice young vampires for you and my daughter to meet?"

Moka then yelled, "DAD?!"

Akeno then laughed, "No thank you, Mr. Shuzen. I believe that fate will lead the perfect man to me."

"Fate?" Issa laughed then nodded, "You seem to sound like your mother as well. She was a very wise woman, and I can see her in you, even when you were a little girl." Issa then wrapped Akeno in a hug again and said, "I have always seen you as my daughter as well, young lady."

Akeno blushed and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Shuzen."

Issa then smirked, "You might as well call me daddy, now."

Moka then growled at him, and Issa raised an eye at his daughter, and then waved her off, "Alright, my daughter. I'm here to meet with the High Council, with Zeoticus. I'll leave you two ladies to talk. Moka, when I'm finished, we're going home."

Moka nodded, "Yes father."

Akeno and Moka bowed as Issa walked up the stairs, and Akeno smiled, "I love your dad."

Moka smirked, "He loves you too." Moka's smirk then became a frown, "I hope Kokoa did okay on her own during all this madness."

"Madness…" Akeno nodded, "That's the only word that can describe what happened on Earth. Even the Demon Realm is on high alert about this. The world out there is about to break. It's been tormented and attacked."

Moka shook her head, "I'm sure that…everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Sister Margaret said, trying to reassure all of the generals in the room, watching over the carnival that the 2nd year Pandora reached its climax. Most of the top-ranked Pandora had already picked off the weaker ones. Sister Margaret was the principal and leader over West Genetics, the Japanese school for the super powered females known as Pandora.

Sister Margaret had long black, with the left side done up in a braid and draped over her shoulder. Although she had much strength as a Pandora, she had a rather slender figure. She was wearing a white nun uniform, with a matching habit that framed her slightly aged face.

An American general nodded, "We heard that a portal opened three kilometers from West Genetics. How did the school manage?"

Sister Margaret smiled grimly, "My girls held their own against those aliens. However, our top 2nd year student was not here to help combat. I'm sure there would have been absolutely no trouble or damage if she had been here."

"Top 2nd year?" A Chinese general asked, "Are you speaking of this Ganessa Rolands, that we continue to hear of over the radio?"

"No, she may be leading in this carnival, but take in mind, our top 2nd year has not arrived just yet." Sister Margaret said, and then the Japanese general shook his head in shock, "The top student is not in yet? Does that not mean that the remaining six top students could possibly try to overpower her at once."

"This would be the first they tried." The nun said, then she sighed, "But I'm not sure if it would end anyway differently. Satellizer El Bridget is very explicit about how she deals with her enemies in these carnivals."

"What?!" The UK general asked, "You mean…the El Bridget's Satellizer?"

"Yes, sir." Sister Margaret nodded, "The one and only."

Satellizer stood in front of her locker, completely naked. She had her eyes closed and only stood there, imagining all that she had gone through in the past few days.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Satellizer exploded in a beam of blue light in front of several Pandora, who seemed to be prepared for battle.

Satellizer stumbled forward as the Pandora looked at her in confusion. One of her elders, a 3rd year asked, "What the hell are you doing here, 2nd year? You are all stationed on the East side of Genetics!"

Satellizer stumbled forward, and then got on one knee, and then grabbed her mouth. Satellizer then began throwing up the guru that she had eaten, and many Pandora backed away in disgust.

A young lady with curly blond hair that extended all the way down to her back, with dark blue eyes, in a West Genetics battle uniform ran beside Satellizer. This girl was Elizabeth Mably. Elizabeth reached to pull Satellizer's hair back, but Satellizer began to shuffle away from her, but tripped in her own vomit.

Many of the Pandora then began to laugh at Satellizer's actions, and then Elizabeth looked up at the Pandora, "Who the hell do any of you think you are? This is our little sister! She needs some help, and you laugh?!"

Elizabeth lend down to Satellizer and asked, "You're Satellizer El Bridget, correct?"

Satellizer looked at Elizabeth nodded, as she tried to lift herself up. Elizabeth then said, "I know you don't like people touching you, but let me help you to the nurse. You look like you've been through hell."

Elizabeth reached for Satellizer, who again tried to shuffle, but then her eyes went cold and Satellizer fell on the ground, unconscious.

Elizabeth then cried out, "Attia! Go get a medic."

 **12 HOURS LATER:**

Satellizer's eyes opened wide, and she immediately saw the girl that helped her after she fell out in front of the 3rd year Pandora.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep in the guest chair next to Satellizer's hospital bed. Satellizer looked at her, then thought to herself, 'I don't know who this girl is, but was she kind enough to bring me her.'

Satellizer then thought to herself, 'Oh no! I left without even saying anything to Virgil…that was…these last 2 days have been…'

"You're up?" Satellizer heard, and she turned to see Elizabeth, who had a very sleepy look in her eyes. Elizabeth nodded, "You weren't an easy girl to get here."

Satellizer frowned at her, "What do you mean? Who are you? And did you touch me?"

Elizabeth nodded, "You appeared in what was a raging battlefield less than 3 minutes ago. All the adults disappeared, and no one knew what was going on. Then the school was attacked by those robot alien things. We had to mobilize and defend our school. We split up the classes, 1st and 2nd year Pandora were suppose to be defending the East side of Genetics, while the 3rd years had the West side. You appeared out of no one, right after we fought off the last wave of aliens."

Satellizer shook her head, thinking, 'I fought off…I killed so many of those things…and I met…Superboy, Moka, Virgil, Virgil…' Satellizer's face was completely flustered, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Why are you blushing, Satellizer?"

Satellizer shook her head, "I'm fine. The real question is-"

"No, the real question is, why is over half your body covered in bruises and cuts, when you were MIA?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and Satellizer quickly said, "I was in Star Labs in Dakota…"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "IS that so? Then I'm suppose to believe that you Acceled all the way back here, to West Genetics? That's quite the pond you had to leap over to get here."

Satellizer looked at her, then her normal demeanor returned, "I don't have to answer anything. I'm not responsible for answering your questions."

"But you are for mine, young lady." Satellizer and Elizabeth turned to see Sister Margaret, who walked into Satellizer's room. Elizabeth stood in respect, and even Satellizer seemed to cool down her cold demeanor.

Sister Margaret smiled at the both of them, "Hello ladies. Elizabeth, I am very proud of you. I have heard of your bravery on the battlefield yesterday, able to rally together our students, without the facility, and defend our school. Then, you helped Ms. El Bridget here." She turned to Satellizer and raised an eyebrow, "I heard you weren't easy to get here."

Elizabeth nodded to Satellizer, "She broke my wrist and a rib or two…and she was unconscious when she did so. I had to go to the healing stations with Satellizer."

Satellizer then frowned and looked down at her lap, 'I'm the Untouchable Queen, why would she try to touch me, if she knew what I was capable of?'

Elizabeth stood, "Sister, I hope you do not plan to punish Satellizer! She did nothing wrong!"

Satellizer looked at Elizabeth in pure awe, 'Who is this girl, that she'd stand up for me…why do I keep meeting these people?'

"Of course not, Elizabeth." Sister Margaret looked at Satellizer and smiled, "Are you up for being in the next carnival?"

"What?!" Elizabeth asked, "I'm sure that she is not in the proper condition to participate in this 2nd year carnival."

Satellizer then growled, "I won't back down. I'm in, just tell me when, and I'll be in it."

Sister Margaret nodded, "Thank you, young lady. Many generals from around the world will be watching this carnival. And after what just happened to our world, we need some kind of hope to fight on. And Pandora may just have to be that beam of hope."

"Hope?" Satellizer growled to herself as she looked in the mirror at herself, "What kind of sad sick person would look at me for hope? I'm nothing to hope for."

Satellizer then heard on the intercom, "Satellizer El Bridget. Prepare for deployment, the carnival will have six remaining combatants including you, once you are added into the carnival.

Satellizer focused and activated her Volt Texture, and her normal attire appeared on her. Satellizer then growled, "I'm ready."

Satellizer was dropped into a raining area of the carnival arena, which had several broken stone pillars around her. Satellizer looked around, smelling the mixture of rain, sweat, and blood.

Satellizer looked around then heard, "Look out below, bitch!" Satellzier stepped to the side quickly, and a girl with long yellow hair, wielding two swords, slashed the exact spot Satellizer was just standing in.

Satellizer growled, then kicked the girl in the leg, and the girl's knee bumped into her other knee. Satellizer then summoned Nova Blood and started towards the girl. The girl stood and growled, "I'm ranked 5th, Mutso Sato. I wield my dual blades, Flesh and Blood."

Satellizer rolled her eyes, 'What are you doing, talking in the middle of this duel?' Satellizer started towards Musto, who dodged Satellizer's first swing, but then Satellizer kneed her in the jaw, and the girl backed away. Before she could try to react, Satellizer gabbed Nova Blood into the girl's stomach, and Musto screamed in pain. Satellizer then wrapped her arm around the girl's neck and lifted her up and slammed her against a piece of concert, which had a metal shard sticking out of it. The metal shard impaled the girl's chest, and Satellizer growled, "Less talking, more fighting. First thing to learn, girl."

"Oh, how ruthless." Satellizer heard, then she turned to see a petite girl with long red pigtail in her hair, wearing the normal West Genetic's uniform. The girl smirked, "I'm Ganessa Rolands, the soon to be 1st ranking student in the school."

Satellizer turned towards the girl, with Nova Blood aimed at her chest. Satellizer then growled, "I don't know who you think you are, but bravo means nothing on a battle field."

Ganessa smirked, "Sure thing." Ganessa activated her Volt Weapon, and four long chains, with large spikes on the end of each chain appeared on her back. "Let's get this over with, bitch!"

Ganessa hopped at Satellizer, who easily dodged her chains. Ganessa spun around, and had one chain fire at Satellizer's face, who slammed Nova Blood into the chain, and the chain slung into the blood infused mud. Ganessa growled and fired another chain at Satellizer's stomach, so Satellizer hopped and kicked it away from her.

Ganessa then swiped at Satellizer's legs with one chain. This attack proved effective, as Satellizer was sweep off her feet, and as she fell, Ganessa fired her chain at Satellizer's chest, and yelled, "This is what happens when you challenge the girl that lead the 1st and 2nd year students against the aliens."

Satellizer raised Nova Blood, and Ganessa's chain clashed with Noca Blood, but neither weapons overpowered the other. But as Ganessa began to pull her chian back, Satellizer grabbed it and yanked Ganessa towards her with the chain.

Satellizer jumped on her feet, and kicked the flying Ganessa in the face. Ganessa then kicked Nova Blood out of Satellizer's hand, who growled, "I don't need that to kick your ass!"

Satellizer grabbed a slab of rock on the ground and tossed it at Ganessa's head, and it slammed against her face, and shattered into pieces. As it did so, Satellizer called her, "WEAK!"

Satellizer then grabbed Ganessa's right arm, and slung her around, so her back was exposed and punched with all her might in the back, yelling, "PUNY BITCH!"

Ganessa tried to swing her arms and chains at Satellizer's head as a counter, but Satellizer ducked under her attack and slammed her right arm into Ganessa's throat and sent her flying back, "WASTE OF STIGMATA!"

Ganessa rolled on the ground, and coughed, "NO! I'm 2nd ranked…I can't lose!"

"That's where we're different. You say you can't lose, I won't lose!", Satellizer summoned Nova Blood, and Ganessa growled, "NOW! Begin the AMBUSH!"

Satellizer quickly asked, "Ambush?!" But before she knew it, it was too late. A girl with long violet hair and glass landed behind her, wearing the standard Genetics uniform, her Volt Weapons were glowing bands on her wrist, that could fire out plasma bolts, landed right behind Satellizer, and kicked her in the back, and sent her face first in the mud. This girl was Natzu Polts, 4th rank.

As Satellizer quickly stood, a large bulky Russian girl with short pink hair, hopped in front of her, holding he Volt Weapons, two circular red buzz saws. The girl had a very mischievous look on her face, "SO, are you still so untouchable?" This girl was the 3rd rank, Natasha Pudant.

Satellizer was about to jump at her, but then a smaller more petite girl with orange hair landed behind her, holding her Volt Weapons, two hooks with chains attached to them. This was the 6th rank Lee Davis.

Satellizer growled, and Ganessa then hopped at her and yelled, "Four on one, how do you like those odds?" Satellizer hopped up to meet her in the air, and kicked Ganessa in the chest, growling, "As much as you liked this kick, bitch!"

Satellizer landed, and Natasha swung her right buzz saw at Satellizer, who ducked under it, and grabbed Natasha's leg, and punched down on the back of her knee, and then tossed her into a rock pillar.

Natzu hopped at Satellizer, firing her plasma bolts, several hit Satellizer in the back, and Satellizer cried out in pain, but she turned and punched Natzu in the face, and then swung her Nova Blood, and cut Natzu in the chest, enough to cause the Pandora to back away in discomfort.

Lee then stabbed her hook into Satellizer's back, who grunted in pain, and then twirled around and stabbed Lee under her shoulder with Nova Blood's thinner side, and the small girl screamed in pain, and then Satellizer yanked the blade out and kicked her in the chest.

Natzu approached Satellizer again, who then turned and grabbed Natzu's neck and lifted her in the air, and her plasma bolts are going off, trying to hit Satellizer. Satellizer aimed them away, and one hit Natasha in the face, as she was retrieving her lost buzz saw. Satellizer then lifted Natzu in the air, and threw her and kicked the girl in the face, yelling, "Don't try that again, you bitch!"

Ganessa then yelled, "Follow the plan, you idiots!" Satellizer then punched Ganessa in the face, and stabbed at her chest with Nova Blood, but Natzu fired her plasma bolts at Nova Blood, and Nova Blood shattered.

Natasha then grabbed Satellizer's hair, and lifted her up by it, causing Satellzier to scream in pain. Satellizer elbowed Natasha in the face, and Natasha lowered her, but then lifted her buzz saw and cut into Satellizer's right thigh, causing her to cry out.

Lee then hopped off a pillar and punched Satellizer in the face, and Natasha dropped her into the mud. Lee then stabbed one of her hooks into Satellizer shoulder, and the other into one of her ribs and yanked the Pandora away from Natasha, and towards Natzu, who began firing her plasma bolts at Satellizer's chest.

Satellizer pulled her fist back to punch Natzu, but Ganessa came from behind her and wrapped one her chains around Satellizer's arm, and stabbed another into her back, and Satellizer cried out again, but then turned and kicked the chains away. Ganessa then punched Satellizer through two stone pillars. As Satellizer began to stand up, Natasha kicked Satellizer in the jaw, and Satellizer bit down so hard that her mouth exploded with blood. Satellizer stumbled back, and Natzu turned and fired her plasma bolts at Satellizer's chest. Her clothing burned off, revealing her raw chest. Satellizer backed up into Ganessa, who elbowed her in the face, and then sent one of her chains into Satellizer's already injured shoulder, causing it to be nearly unusable. Lee then jumped up and kicked Satellizer back into the pillar that she left her first victim at.

Satellizer looked at the girl, who was still conscious and going through a lot of pain, but watched the fight very closely. The girl looked at Satellizer, and then Satellizer saw that the girl motioned towards one of her swords, that lay on the ground.

Ganessa and her gang walked towards Satellizer, "Do you ladies feel it?! We're going to over power the Untouchable Queen, then claim our seats at the top!"

Satellizer then imagined her mother gently telling her, 'Satellizer, get up. Don't back down.'

Satellizer stood and spit out the blood coming from her mouth. She looked at her several injuries, and as the girls stopped in their tracks, Satellizer smirked, "The aliens did a better job at hurting me."

"You bitch!" Ganessa growled, "You've lost!" Satellizer then summoned Nova Blood in her left hand, and lifted up her victim's sword 'Flesh' and growled, "I won't lose! I'll take you all on!"

Satellizer then kicked mud into Natzu's face, who fired her blast of energy, and Satellizer ducked under it, as the rest of the girls charged at her. Satellizer stabbed Lee in the shoulder and then twisted Nova Blood, causing the girl to scream in pain, and then pushed her away. Natasha swung her buzz saw at Satellizer's head, so she ducked under the saw, got behind Natasha, and then swung Flesh at Natasha's legs, then Nova Blood slashed her back, then Satellizer cut off Natasha's right arm, causing the girl to scream in terrible pain. The buzz in her right hand saw spun uncontrollably and flew away like a helicopter, and it hit one of Ganessa's chains she was about to sling, and cut the chain in half, leaving Ganessa with only three chains. Satellizer continued towards Natzu, who just finished wiping the mud off her face. Satellizer then kicked Natzu in the chest, then spun around and cut off the rest of Natasha's fore arm, right to the elbow, and Natasha backed away again. As Natzu moved to fire at Satellizer, Satellizer maneuvered behind the girl, with both of them facing opposite directions, and stabbed Flesh into Natzu's left arm, and then spinning her around, as she started firing her plasma bolts out. Satellizer directed the bolts to fly off and hit Lee, and this caused her to back away yelling in more pain. As Satellizer saw Natasha starting to rise, she yanked Flesh from Natzu's arm and then launched it into Natasha's right leg, causing her to scream out and fall on her knees.

Satellizer then turned and head butted Natzu with all her might. Natzu was taken aback, by this brutal and savage assail, and was forced on her back.

"You crazy bitch!" Ganessa yelled behind her, and then Satellizer turned and caught a kick Ganessa threw at her. Satellizer stabbed Nova Blood into Ganessa's leg, and she grunted in discomfort. However, when Satellizer pulled out Nova Blood with such force that it yanked a chunk of flesh out of her leg, Ganessa screamed in pain. Ganessa grabbed Satellizer's arm, and Satellizer growled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She then drove Nova Blood's thinner blade right between Ganessa's ribs, and Ganessa gasped for air, and fell on her knees. Satellizer then stabbed Nova Blood down cutting off two more chains. Ganessa's last chain hit Nova Blood aside, so Satellizer punched down on Ganessa's jaw, and Ganessa coughed out blood and a few teeth. Satellizer then yanked onto Ganessa's final chain and pulled it out of Ganessa's back and this caused Ganessa to flip back, and Satellizer punched her in the gut and Ganessa flew back into a pillar.

Satellizer saw Natzu standing to fire her plasma bolts, with Lee recovering behind her.

Satellizer grabbed Nova Blood, as Natzu began firing her bolts at Satellizer's chest again, she slide into the mud and slashed at Natzu's right leg, and cut it completely off, causing the young girl to fall over, crying out in a mix of pain and fear, "MY LEG!" Satellizer then dropped Nova Blood and grabbed onto Natzu's fallen leg. Lee watched in horror, as Satellizer began swinging the leg as if it were a melee weapon. Satellizer began beating Lee with Natzu's leg, and blood splattered all over Lee's face, causing her to fall and cry out of pure traumatic confusion, dropping her hooks.

Satellizer saw Natasha grabbing for her buzz saw, so she grabbed the hooks, and stabbed one into the girl's jaw, and then yanked with all her might. Natasha's jaw was yanked out of place, but Satellizer stopped, making sure not to completely tear it out of its place in her mouth. Satellizer then pulled the unconscious girl to the ground, causing her to land face first in the mud.

Satellizer saw Ganessa crawling away, and Satellizer summoned Nova Blood, "You bitch. You want to run now?"

Ganessa turned with fear in her eyes, "You killed Natasha! You're a monster!" Satellizer growled, "You're very wrong. She blacked out from the pain. And the girl who planned an ambush against one girl with four assailants…is calling me the monster? Please."

Satellizer stood over Ganessa, who gulped, "What are you going to do?" Satellizer growled, "I'm going to maim you. Make sure everyone knows why I am untouchable, and what happens to those who try to make that otherwise."

As Satellizer was about to go down on Ganessa, so remembered something Virgil said, "I don't care if you're known as the Untouchable Queen back in Japan. I don't care if you're known as that here in Dakota City. Why would I care?"

Satellizer thought about this, and then heard a loud bell noise. The Carnival had been ended. Satellizer looked around at the enemies that she had dispatched, the top 5 in the school, she must have gotten major points for doing so.

However, Virgil's words held to her. Satellizer looked as horrified medics walked onto the field, and saw what she had done. Satellizer then remembered, 'Virgil is wrong. Monsters are monsters. I'm a monster, nothing beautiful about me…'

* * *

'She's so beautiful…' Virgil thought as he looked at Satellizer's picture on her Star Lab data file, he was reading on the Genetics airplane, sitting across from the President and Vice President of West Genetics, Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl, two incredibly beautiful young ladies themselves. Virgil was dumbfounded on why he was so attracted to such a damaged and dangerous girl such as Satellizer, hoping it was not because of her large breast and sexy body…hoping it was not JUST because of her large breast and sexy body. And he was even more dumbfound by the fact that West Genetics sent two beautiful Pandora to escort him to take Satellizer's data to the Headmaster of the school, when he figured they should be using their extra muscle to be doing something more useful.

Chiffon was an attractive young lady, who had her eyes in slits, and a calming smile on her face. She had brown hair, that reached to her shoulders, and two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Chiffon was wearing the average West Genetics uniform, but Virgil could not help but think, 'She's very attractive, even in that school uniform.'

Ticy a very moderate build and an average height for a teenage girl. She had long black hair, that she let flow down to her waist. Ticy had brown eyes, and they fit well with her shy and quiet personality.

Virgil looked at himself and then awkwardly laughed, and this caused Chiffon to look at him and smile, "Is there a problem Mr. Hawkins?"

Virgil looked at Chiffon, a bit flustered, "Oh, no ma'am. And you can just call me Virgil. Everyone else does."

Ticy nodded, "So, to be honest, this is the first time I've met a Star Labs scientist. I'm kind of nervous." Virgil then smiled, "Nothing to be nervous about. I'm just your everyday intern at Star Labs. However, the company was understaffed, and no one was available to really get this data to your Headmaster, so I volunteered."

"That's very kind of you, Virgil." Chiffon smiled then frowned, "I'm sure things are a bit bad back in Dakota. It's kind that you'd take your time to come to West Genetics to give it to us."

Virgil nodded, "Oh, it's just fine. My pops and sister are in the Star Lab safe house that was suppose to be for me and one other, so it was worth it."

Chiffon then smiled, "Well, you're safe as well, Virgil. You have the 1st and 3rd ranked Pandora of West Genetics here in front of you. Think of us as your bodyguards, and we'll be escorting you to West Genetics, to Sister Margaret, and back to Dakota."

Virgil blinked in awe, "The…1st and 3rd?" Virgil looked at Chiffon and Ticy, two of the sweetest girls he'd seen in his entire life.

"No way!" Virgil shook his head, then realized what he said, then looked at Ticy and Chiffon, and waved his hands wildly, "Wait no, I did not mean to be rude!"

Ticy then smiled and tapped his knee, "No need to worry about it, Virgil."

Chiffon nodded, "Yes, we may seem harmless, but protecting you will be a breeze." Virgil smiled, and then thought to himself, 'If only I could keep two beautiful body guards with me at all times…and if only I needed it.'

"Please be seated." The pilot said, then Virgil looked out of his window and saw the massive school grounds that was West Genetics. He looked around and asked, "This place looks untouched by the invasion."

Ticy nodded, "We're a military arts school, Virgil. We came together, even without the adults, and defended the school and each other."

Virgil nodded and then looked at the two in awe again, "You Pandora sure are amazing."

Chiffon and Ticy both blushed, Chiffon then smiled, "Have you ever considered becoming a Limiter, Virgil? You're a very kind young man, and I'm sure there are dozens of Pandora that would love to partner with you. You're family would get multiple benefits and government protection, and I'm sure you wouldn't have a hard time finding your partner."

Ticy nodded, "I'm sure you'd just partner up with the Pandora that you met at Star Labs."

"WHAT?!" Virgil asked quickly, and Chiffon nodded, "We don't know who Sister Margaret sent representing the school, but I'm sure you must have gotten close with her, since we were told that you did take her to dinner her last night there."

"What…" Virgil said, very flustered, and Ticy nodded, "You've been staring at her picture for a while. She must be very beautiful."

Virgil looked at his lap, and then nodded, "She is one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Chiffon's cheeks then lit up, "That's so romantic. You must tell us her name."

"It's not like that…" Virgil frowned, "She didn't really like me."

Ticy then frowned, "Oh, I'm very sorry." Chiffon then nodded, "But it's fine, Virgil. There are dozens of Pandora at our school who are partner-less, and I would be happy to introduce you to one of my close 1st year friends."

Virgil rubbed his neck and laughed nervously, "No no, that's fine. You know right, business before pleasure."

Chiffon then smiled, "So, is that what you're looking for? Pleasure, Virgil?"

Virgil then coughed and shook his head, "No, wait that's not what I-"

Ticy then laughed, "Don't take Chiffon seriously, she's just joking."

Chiffon nodded, "If you're interested, I'd be happy to introduce you to a nice young lady, that I know. She has a nice head on her shoulders, and she's been looking for a partner."

Virgil shook his head, "Oh no, it wouldn't want to string a nice young lady along. I'm not really looking to stay in Japan-"

"There are Genetics in America, Virgil." Chiffon insisted, "And to follow love, I'm sure this young lady would be happy to follow you there, if you were serious."

Virgil sat there speechless, and thought, 'Chiffon must either really want me to become a Limiter, or get this girl a partner…'

The jet landed and the engines came to a stop. Virgil then started to speak, when the jet's doors opened and Ticy and Chiffon stood, and Chiffon smiled, "I guess we can continue our conversation later. Let us go, Virgil."

Virgil then stood and started down off the jet. Virgil walked behind Chiffon, while Ticy walked behind him, and the trio walked from the campus' airport. Virgil walked in silence for a second, then the trio heard, "Ms. President!"

Chiffon turned and saw a young lady, wearing a West Genetics uniform, who had a reddish brown hair, that ran down just passed her cheeks. She wore a green hair-clip on the left side of her auburn tresses. The girl had beautiful light brown eyes, and a slender physique.

Chiffon smiled, "Kaho! How are you doing?"

Kaho bowed in respect to her President and Vice President, "It's good to see you've returned safely." Kaho saw Virgil with Ticy and Chiffon, and she bowed to him, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Virgil blushed at the cute young lady, and bowed down to her in return, but he lifted up and saw her still bowing, and he then returned to bowing, waiting for her to lift up.

Virgil waved his hand awkwardly, "I'm Virgil Hawkins. I'm an-"

"He's a scientist from Star Labs, Kaho." Chiffon nodded, then smiled, "I actually wanted to let you two meet before Virgil had to go."

Kaho looked at Chiffon and then Virgil , and Kaho smiled her usual upbeat smile, "I'm Kaho Hiiragi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Virgil reached out to shake Kaho's hand, but then remembered how Satellizer acted and began to pull his hand back, but Kaho caught his hand and shook it. Virgil then whispered, "You have such soft hands."

Kaho blushed and then said, "Um…thanks."

Virgil looked up, then said, "Oh no! I didn't mean for that too come out…"

Chiffon and Ticy looked at each other, and laughed nervously. Ticy then nudged Chiffon, "Do you remember, we have a little thing we had to take care of?" Chiffon nodded, "I sure do."

Chiffon looked at Kaho, who was still blushing, and Virgil and her seemed to be trying not to look each other in the eyes, but continued to meet each other's gaze. Chiffon then said, "Kaho, are you free at the time?"

Kaho looked at Chiffon and nodded, "Yeah Chiffon, I am. What do you need?"

Chiffon then nodded, "Virgil needs to take something to Sister Margaret. It's important that she gets it, but it's not that urgent. Could you give him a tour of our campus? We're trying to get him to buy into coming here."

Kaho heard Chiffon say this, and then Kaho looked at Virgil with awe, saying, "You aren't enrolled to West Genetics? You really should, you'll have great benefits, your family could have many benefits, including government protection, and even college funding will be paid for."

Virgil nodded as Chiffon and Ticy walked away giggling like gossiping girls, "I've heard, Ms. Hiiragi."

Kaho blushed, "You're such a polite person. You can call me Kaho. And were you told that you'd be partnered with a Pandora here?"

Virgil gulped, "Yeah, I'm guessing that's a one up this school has over Star Labs internship." Kaho then laughed, "Yeah." Kaho then looked at her feet as she led Virgil down a path that were lined in trees covered in beautiful pink leaves, "You probably could find a very nice looking Pandora and everything here."

Virgil then smiled and laughed, "Really? Are you off the market?" Kaho then stopped in her tracks and then Virgil, who was not paying attention, bumped into her, and Kaho then turned, with her whole face completely red and in heat. Virgil saw this and then gasped, "Um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really make you seem like you were something someone could buy…that was rude."

Kaho smiled and nodded, "I'm very much available." Virgil then returned a smile, and then nodded, "You know, I met a Pandora for the first time 5 days ago, and she was nothing like you."

Kaho blushed, and then nodded, "Well, I wish I had met you 5 days ago. I might have been able to get you to stay here then." Virgil nodded, "You've done a pretty good job, but I've got my family at home. But I mean, I guess some things can't be fought, when it's strong enough."

Kaho then giggled, "That's a cute thought. I haven't met many guys who are big on destined love. The last one I met showed up a few days ago actually. But he got picked up by a girl who showed up even more recently. Funny, but both were transfer students."

Virgil shrugged, and then laughed, "You'll meet the right guy, or maybe you already met him, and you just don't know." Kaho then turned and began walking again, with Virgil at her heels. Kaho then said under her breath, "I think I know just why Chiffon got us together…"

Both Virgil and Kaho talked for nearly an hour, when they both started towards the main office building. Kaho nodded, "That's the main office building, right there. You'll find Sister Margaret in her office."

Virgil then smiled at Kaho, "It sucks that I have to go, but how about we meet back up, for dinner? I'm staying over night, and I'm sure Chiffon or Ticy would be happy to show me where to meet you."

Kaho nodded and smiled, "I'd really enjoy that Vi-"

"Virgil?" Virgil and Kaho heard behind them, and the voice caught both teenagers by surprise. Kaho turned seeing Satellizer El Bridget, and gasped, "The Untouchable Queen!"

Virgil then spun and then said, "Satellizer?!"

Satellizer saw him and her heart began to beat a bit faster, 'What's he doing here…did he come this far to find me? Just for me…'

Kaho looked at Virgil, as he started towards Satellizer, and Kaho caught his hand, "Virgil! What are you doing?!"

Virgil nodded, "I'm going to talk to Satellizer."

"You can't do that!" Kaho warned but as Satellizer watched the two, she felt a bit of jealously rise up, 'Who is this girl, that she can just touch Virgil?…why do I care?' Satellizer then saw Elizabeth walking out of the Main Building, with a tall and well built dark skinned girl with short spiky white hair, and a short petite girl with long white hair that were curled up on both sides of her head, following behind her.

Virgil nodded to Kaho, "It's okay, Kaho. I know Satellizer."

"Satellizer?" Kaho shook her head, "How do you know her…is she the one you met at Star Labs?"

Kaho then blinked in frusteration. Kaho knew that she had been born with average sized breast and shouldn't have to impress a boy with just her looks, because she was still confident enough. However, she knew that Satellizer not only had rather large assets, but also was like a rose in a garden. Drawing any boy foolish enough to try to talk to her. And sadly, this sweet boy she had just met seemed to be trapped in her web already.

Kaho frowned, and then released him, "Of course. All the good ones are taken."

"What?" Virgil asked, then Satellizer walked in front of Virgil, and pointed to Kaho, "Who is this?"

Virgil then waved his hands, "Are you kidding me? That's the first thing you ask? What about, how do you do? How did you manage, after everything we went through?"

"What did you go through together?" Kaho asked out of curiosity, and Satellizer quickly shot her an evil look, and Kaho gulped and back away, and Virgil stood in front of her, "Enough of that, Satellizer. We need to talk about what happened."

Satellizer then growled, "I don't take orders from you, Virgil." Satellizer then growled, "And don't think you can give orders, all of a sudden. Or I'll-"

Virgil then drew his hand away from Satellizer, and then narrowed his eyes, "Don't think I'm just some helpless kid, Satellizer. I'm not going to sit here and let you threaten me like you did last time."

"Last time?" Kaho asked as Elizabeth and her two followers made it behind Kaho. Virgil then felt him hand touch something soft, but he continued to rant, "Because if you want to fight, I'll do to you what Twilight did to all teenage boys with girlfriends!"

Virgil then sighed, and grabbed hold of the soft thing he felt. Virgil rubbed and heard a gasp, and then he squeezed it some and then raised an eyebrow in excitement, "This can't be…is this a brea-"

Virgil turned to see his hand on Kaho's right breast, and her face was lit up in embarrassment. The dark skin girl, who was with Elizabeth growled and grabbed Virgil, yelling, "Remove your hand from that girl's bosom!"

The girl then tossed Virgil to his side, and he thought to himself, 'I think I can confirm that s**t just went sideways in the coolest/hottest way!'

* * *

Spiderman landed on the Helicarrier, with a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter in tow. The helicopter landed and several agents walked out with several unconscious Divine Light agents.

White Tiger walked out onto the Helicarrier's surface, while the Shield agemts walked passed her, all nodding in respect. Spiderman looked at White Tiger, as she approached, and then gulped, "Oh, well look at the time."

White Tiger growled, "Don't you dare go anywhere, Parker."

Spiderman looked at White Tiger and his face plate lifted, revealing his face, "What's up, Ava? What do you want?"

White Tiger then growled, "Parker, we've been worried out of our mind. Fury has nearly blown a gasket, trying to keep everything under control, while you were in Tokyo. You know what happened, but you've been avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D like it was the plague. We need answers. Not you chasing after lost alien tech, that you never seem to find."

Spiderman nodded, "You think I trust S.H.I.E.L.D with that alien tech? Probably as much as I trust these punks with it. I've been blowing up the tech every time I find some. It's too dangerous, and it makes for great fireworks."

White Tiger put her hands on her hips, "You're so much better than this, Pete. We need you back on the team, not just flying around like some Iron Man replacement. That's not you, Pete. You're kind, honest, an idiot, but still a good guy. Don't you remember the time you jumped in front of an alien symbiote to save me? That's the Pete S.H.I.E.L.D needs back. Not some hotshot wannabe Tony Stark."

Spiderman then closed his faceplate, then shrugged, "If that's how you see me, than you're the one with the problem, Ava. And if you're fully trusting S.H.I.E.L.D, then I guess you aren't so smart after all."

White Tiger then growled, "I'm not the one who's running away from his problems. Don't think I can't see you're injured Parker. Damaged, even. Shouldn't you be with May, besides doing this bull crap."

Spiderman then growled and narrowed his eyes, "Get off my ass, Ava."

"That's no way to talk to a young lady, Spiderman." Spiderman looked up to see Superboy floating over him, with a smile on his face. White Tiger then widened her eyes, and then asked, "Superboy?! What are you doing here? I'm surprised you still aren't in an ARGUS facility, being questioned on the event."

Superboy nodded, "I volunteered to come in. I needed answers on where the adults heroes have disappeared to."

White Tiger nodded, "Did you learn anything?"

Superboy then looked grimly at Spiderman and White Tiger, "Nothing useful." Spiderman nodded, "I'm sorry Co…Superboy."

Superboy nodded, "I need to talk to you Spiderman. It's about Tokyo."

Spiderman raised an eyebrow, "What about Tokyo?" Then he looked over at White Tiger, who then growled and said, "Fine! I don't want to be in any of your business, Mr. Oh So Serious Superhero!"

White Tiger walked away, then Superboy landed, and then nodded, "Why are you getting on her bad side?"

Spiderman shrugged, "I don't really care, I'm more into red-heads. By the way, did I tell you what Mary told me after I stopped Bling Bling from-"

Superboy put his hand up to stop Spiderman, "Pete. This is serious talk." Spiderman blinked then nodded, "Then lets fly."

Both Spiderman and Superboy slowly hovered off of the Helicarrier, and then Spiderman nodded, "So what is it?"

Superboy nodded, "ARGUS offered me a job." Spiderman looked at Superboy and nodded, "Congrats, man." Spiderman said this half-hearted, "But I'll warn you, working with secret organizations is a lot of bologna!"

Superboy smirked, "I turned them down. I told Amanda Waller that I had no intentions of being one of her super powered goons."

Spiderman nodded, "Congrats, man. More power to you." Then Superboy nodded, "But that got me thinking, we need something here, until Superman and the others get back."

"What are you talking about man?" Spiderman asked, and Superboy nodded, "What if we teamed up again? To help protect the world, in case Darkseid comes back."

Spiderman laughed, "Dude, that cracks me up. You think that's a good idea? You and me, team up? We might just end up destroying more than we're trying to protect. Remember Tokyo? We didn't win there, according to Saeko."

"We didn't." Superboy nodded, "When you think about it, thousands of people died, and that's just in Tokyo. The death toll is incalculable around the world. We could do better. And not just us. If you and I get together, we might be able to convince others to join us."

"No thanks, Connor." Spiderman said simply, "I'm sure Nightwing or your Red Robin buddy are really busy trying to stop people from burning Gotham City to the ground, as we speak. They want nothing to do with us right now."

Superboy sighed, "Hate that's how you see it. And he went by Nightwing. That what he called himself at a time."

"Called?" Spiderman laughed, then Superboy nodded, "He goes by Batman, now."

* * *

"CREO!" Elizabeth said in shock, "What the hell!"

The dark skinned Pandora named Creo blushed saying, "It was a reflex. He was harassing that poor young lady."

Kaho ran over to Virgil's side, and he said, "Wow, I just want you to know, I did not mean to touch your boobs-"

Kaho nodded, "I know. You never struck me as that type of guy-"

"-but it was lovely." Virgil smiled, and Kaho then blushed and then lifted up Virgil with ease.

Elizabeth walked over to Virgil, with Creo and the petite girl following. And then Satellizer ran over to Virgil, "Are you alright, Virgil?"

Virgil nodded, "Yeah." Virgil looked at Creo, who blushed and then bowed, "I do apologize for tossing you like a water balloon."

"I resent that." Virgil laughed then rubbed his back. Virgil nodded to Kaho, "I do apologize again, Kaho."

Kaho blushed and rubbed her arm, "It's okay, Virgil." Kaho then thought to herself, 'This is the first time anyone has ever touched my…'

Elizabeth nodded to Virgil, "I am Elizabeth Mably. Sorry about Creo. She's very quick to her senses."

Virgil looked at Elizabeth and thought, 'Wow, how come all the girls here are so beautiful. There was Satellizer, Chiffon, Ticy, Kaho, and now this woman and her…crew?'

Elizabeth then nodded to Virgil, then she turned to Satellizer, "Satellizer, I heard of your carnival win. How does it feel to still be number one? Oh, how's that shoulder doing?"

Satellizer raised an eyebrow, "What do you really want, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Straight to the point? Sure thing, lets go talk." Elizabeth and Satellizer separated themselves from the small group in front of the building. Virgil tried to follow, but then the petite girl and Creo stepped in front of him.

Creo shook her head, "Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere."

Virgil shook his head and said, "Listen here, Ms. Creo. I don't have any time for this stalling bull crap."

The petite girl then said, "It looks like you have your share of dealing with bull crap."

Virgil then looked at her, and then growled, "What's that's suppose to mean?"

"You look like a really rough young man." The girl smirked and then Virgil then quickly shot back, "Oh, my bad. And you are?"

The girl looked at Virgil, as if he should have known her, "Attia Simmons, the Architect of Evil."

Virgil blinked at her name, then looked at Kaho, who knew exactly who she was, and was in fear of Virgil's bravo he was casting out at Attia. After a few seconds, Virgil then said out loud, "The Architect of…WHAT THE HELL?! That's the coolest name ever!"

Creo, Kaho, and Attia were all taken back by Virgil's sudden outburst of excitement. Creo then laughed, "What's up with you, man?"

Virgil then laughed, "So, what's up with you two?" Virgil pointed at Attia and Creo, "Are you guys like Elizabeth's minions or lackeys, or something?"

"Her entourage." Attia said out of pride and imagining Virgil to be jealous of her 'position'.

Virgil then laughed, "So what? How often does Elizabeth leave her oh so amazing 'entourage' behind on s**t detail?"

Creo broke into laughter, but stopped as Attia shot her an evil look. Attia then turned to Virgil and groweled, "If we're on s**t detail, what does that make you?"

Virgil turned to Kaho, and put his hand up to Attia's face, "Pretending you're not here, Architect of Evil. My name's Virgil. Can we trade names?"

Kaho, nudged Virgil, "Stop it, Virgil. Don't you know who she is?!"

Attia then growled, "Do you ever shut up?"

Virgil then flipped his hair like the stereotypical teenage girl, "Look at me! I'm Attia Simmons! I'm a rich, mean, and rude little teenage Loli fest! I'd rather be anywhere but here." Virgil then turned and narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm all about long and cunning silences, followed by mean hurtful comments, followed by more silence!" Virgil then lend into Attia's face and nodded, "So what's it gonna be? Long cunning silence, or mean hurtful comment? Go on."

Creo, Kaho, and Virgil all set their eyes on Attia, who was about to say something, but then stopped, then was about to say something else, but stopped again. Creo then laughed, "I think you've put my friend in a box."

"AHHH HHHAAA!" Virgil yelled in Attia's face and pointed at her.

Elizabeth and Satellizer looked back at Virgil's group from a distance. Satellizer face palmed, but Elizabeth seemed to have a very amused look, "He's an interesting young man, Satellizer."

Satellizer looked at Elizabeth and then raised an eyebrow, "What did you want to talk about?"

Elizabeth then nodded, "You were in Tokyo, am I correct?" Satellizer was caught off guard with the question, and then shook her head, "What are you-"

"Save everyone some trouble with the side off, bull crap." Elizabeth nodded seriously, "I've had my own resources look into the 'event' that happened there. Nine or Ten individuals took protecting the city into their own hands. One was a blonde haired young woman with a strange sword, who seems to fit your description, Satellizer."

Satellizer then growled defensively, "One was also said to be a giant demon girl, and another to be some shape shifting monster. Do you believe everything you hear?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Point taken. But Static was also said to be there. A hero, who is said to protect his home, Dakota City." Elizabeth turned to look at Virgil, who was laughing with Kaho and Creo, and Attia seemed to have a huge blush on her face, "Why would Static be in Tokyo, then?"

Satellizer looked at Virgil then Elizabeth and then thought, 'No, I hope she hasn't found out Vir-'

Elizabeth then turned, "And you'd understand why I'm very suspicious of you and your new friend, Virgil. He's no normal boy, but you seem to trust him, enough. So if I believed you were there, you should understand why I'd start to believe that our friend from Dakota City over there, is in fact the Static."

Satellizer then looked at Elizabeth and said, "You call him a friend, but I haven't seen any friendly acts. Or any attempts to learn about who he is as a person. Just assumptions. You don't seem like a very good friend."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm friends to people I completely understand and know. You, dear Satellizer and your little Virgil, are two unknowns to me."

Satellizer then walked passed Elizabeth, who asked her finally, "Who is he?"

"Pardon?" Satellizer said, and Elizabeth nodded, "Who is the Static, under that mask he wears?"

Satellizer's heats skipped a beat, but she then turned and growled in Elizabeth's face, "That is not my secret to tell."

Satellizer and Elizabeth stared each other down, and for a few seconds there was only silence.

"I guess I'll have to find out by my own means." Elizabeth smiled, and then Satellizer turned and started towards Virgil, "I guess you will."

Virgil smiled at Satellizer, who said, "Virgil. We need to talk."

Virgil nodded and waved to both Creo and Attia, "Pleasure meeting both of you, even though one of you tossed me like a rag doll. And the other insulted me, like garbage…" Both Creo and Attia bowed in respect and apologized. Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, "It's fine I don't try to carry grudge, unless you talk about me taking a long time to get food."

Virgil then turned to Kaho, who had a hurt look on her face, thinking all she and Virgil had talked about was reduced to nothing, because of this Satellizer El Bridget. Virgil then lifted Kaho's hand, like a king would do a queen, "I hope our dinner will be as eventful as our little walk here."

"Dinner?" Satellizer and Kaho both said, and then Kaho blushed, and nodded, "I hope it will be as well."

Satellizer then cleared her throat, "Virgil." Virgil nodded, "Bye, you lot."

Satellizer and Virgil started walking towards the Main Building, and Virgil started, "Can you believe the nerve of you Pandora? Thinking so highly of yours, almost funny."

Satellizer nodded, "Who was that cute girl, back there?" Virgil, who was dumbfounded, shrugged, "Which one?"

Satellizer then growled under her breath, "Idiot."

"What?" Virgil asked and Satellizer nodded, "I said, when did you become such a ladies man?"

Virgil smirked, "It's in the DNA."

Satellizer shook her head, "I'm sure it is." Virgil chuckled and then rubbed the back of his neck, "So. What did you want to talk about?"

Satellizer then looked over towards Elizabeth, who was smiling at both Satellizer and Virgil. Satellizer could tell the smile was not completely out of arrogance, but there was something mixed in it, and it sent a shiver up her spine.

Satellizer then sighed, "So…why are you here?"

Virgil nodded, "I'm here from Star Labs. I'm giving your Headmaster the data we got on you." Satellizer nodded and then blushed as she looked away from Virgil, "You weren't planning on trying to run into me?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Well, I wasn't exactly sure where the heck you were, but I am glad to know you're okay." Satellizer smiled for a quick second, then suppressed her hint of interest. She then nodded, "So, after you give Sister Margaret at data, would you like go and get some Burger Queen? I could show you around…"

Virgil was taken aback, by Satellizer's question, then he bluntly asked, "Did you just ask me on a date?" Satellizer then quickly looked him in the eyes and growled, "I DID NOT! We're comrades, and you haven't been here before. So let me show you around my home, like you showed me around Star Labs. It's called being…ni…"

Virgil looked in confusion at Satellizer as she could not control her flustered look, and did not back down. Virgil then shrugged, "I have dinner with Kaho, so I really shouldn't fill myself up with burgers."

Satellizer felt a tightness in her stomach, and she thought to herself, 'Does that technically mean that I just lost…I won't lose.'

"Where?" Satellizer growled as she avoided eye contact with Virgil, who blinked in confusion, "What?"

Satellizer then growled and looked at Virgil, "NOT WHAT! WHERE?!"

"Where what?" Virgil asked, and then Satellizer asked, "What?" Virgil then growled, "What are you on?"

"Wh-" Satellizer started to say, but then both teens were swept off their feet, as the world around them began to shake furiously.

Satellizer looked around, as trees started to fall to the ground and some things even started to break apart. Virgil tried to stand, but the shaking did not stop.

Satellizer looked up to see Kaho, Creo, Attia, and Elizabeth also on the ground, trying to hold themselves together, as the world around them continued to shake. Virgil heard Satellizer yell, "Is this some kind of earthquake?"

Virgil shook his head, thinking, 'This isn't any kind of earthquake I've even been-' Virgil stopped in the middle of his thoughts when he saw trees around him begin to melt into puddles of goop, and some trees even started to detonate and explode.

'I've heard of something like this happening… in Shibuya!' Virgil thought.

* * *

"AH!" Spiderman yelled, as he felt a massive shockwave, and he was pushed back from out of the sky, and he started crashing towards the ground. Even Superboy was thrown back by the massive shockwave of force.

Spiderman yelled to Jarvis, "Jarvis! Keep me in the air!" Jarvis then said, "Sir, your power has been knocked out of connection by the shockwave."

Spiderman then yelled, "Turn on the reserve system!" Spiderman's suit then turned back on, and his repulsor jets lifted him in the air, but he was still shaking in the air. Superboy floated next to Spiderman, who yelled, "What the HELL?!"

Superboy nodded, "How did we just feel an earthquake in the air?"

Spiderman yelled, "What?! WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?"

Superboy growled, "Calm down! Don't panic…the Helicarrier!"

Both Spiderman and Superboy looked out over the Manhattan Skyline, and saw the Helicarrier lowering towards the water. Superboy started to zoom towards the Helicarrier, when the shaking came to a stop. Superboy stopped in his tracks and said, "Can you feel it? The shaking stopped!"

Spiderman shook his head, "You sure? I can still feel the shaking in the back of my head…"

Superboy looked towards the Helicarrier, as it started to lift back into the air, and then Superboy nodded, "The Helicarrier's okay, now."

Spiderman shook his head, "Are you kidding me? New York…NEW YORK, just had a major earthquake! So major that WE felt it…in the air! It nearly brought the Helicarrier out of the sky!"

Superboy nodded, and then as he was about to say something, both Superboy and Spiderman had an extremely loud explosion, and they both looked to see the Helicarrier, once again crashing towards the water.

"What the heck?" Superboy asked, then Spiderman heard Nick Fury say in his coms, "Parker! We need you back here at the Helicarrier! The Big House…it's…"

"Fury!" Spiderman yelled, "I didn't get that. What Big House?"

Superboy nodded then yelled, "The Big House? You mean the prison that Hank Pym built, that shrunk villains down to the size of ants, and used it to 'rehabilitate' them?"

"What?" Spiderman asked, then Superboy zoomed his vision to the Helicarrier and saw several dozen giant stone pillars crashing out of the Helicarrier. Superboy then gasped, "The Big House…just got bigger."

Spiderman shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"The Helicarrier is crashing out of the sky!" Superboy nodded, "For real this time. We need to go help them!"

Spiderman's repulsor jets fired off, and he then said to Superboy as the two rocketed towards the Helicarrier, "Looks like we're going to have to do this little team up after all."

Superboy then grimly nodded as they approached the crashing S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.

* * *

Both Mirajane and Saeko lay on the ground, as their cells had just finished shaking. Saeko then called out, "Mirajane?"

Saeko then heard Mirajane yell, "I didn't do it, I swear. If I did, you'd all probably be dead."

Ben stumbled down the hallway, and looked at Mirajane and Saeko, "Are you guys alright?"

"What the hell was that, Tennyson?" Mirajane nodded, "You never said we were over any tectonic plates."

"We aren't." Ben said, then nodded, "Bellwood is over on the East Coast. This isn't norm-" As Ben began to finish his sentence, Saeko and Mirajane's cell doors unlocked and swung opened, "-al…"

Mirajane stood and stumbled out of her cell, and as she began to fall, Ben caught her. Ben looked at her, "Are you alright?"

Mirajane then growled as her chest touched his, "I will be when you let me go, playboy." Ben let her go, and Mirajane stood on her on, but still appeared disorientated. Saeko, who just got out of her cell, was no so lucky. Saeko grunted, "This is not going to taste good…" Saeko turned and walked into her cell and threw up in her toilet.

Ben gulped and then said, "Are you okay?"

"Trick question, Tennyson." Mirajane said, "You let us out of our 'rooms' to check if we were okay, then ask us if we're okay? You're a real great guard."

Ben shook his head, "No. I didn't let you guys out. The cells just…opened…on…oh my God."

Ben looked at the closest com, and he grabbed it and said, "Grandpa Max! Are the cells still locked in the floor below us?"

There was static in the com, and then Ben yelled, "Grandpa Max?!" Saeko walked out of her cell, with a miserable look on her face. Mirajane smirked at her, and Saeko growled, "Speak of this to anyone and you will feel my sword's kiss, Mirajane."

Mirajane nodded, "Sure thing, Pukeo."

Saeko growled, but Ben then looked at the two and growled, "Can you two go do this somewhere else?"

Saeko then looked at him and asked, "Where? In our rooms?"

Mirajane raised her hand, "Can Saeko stay out of mine, she just threw up…" Saeko then grabbed Mirajane's leather shirt by the collar, and Mirajane giggled, but they both fell silent as an explosion came from down the hall.

Saeko let go of Mirajane and Ben looked back at the two, "Get back in your cells, you two. I'll protect you."

"From what?" Mirajane growled and poked Ben in the chest, "I don't need a knight in shining armor, Tennyson."

"Tennyson…is that you?" The three heard from the end of the hall, and a hole exploded at the end of the hall in the floor. Zombozo, the evil clown floated onto the floor Ben and his group were on, riding on two blue balloons.

"Zombozo!" Ben growled and activated his watch, but then another hole in the floor exploded, this time behind the group and they turned to see SevenSeven, the technologically advanced alien bounty hunter, fully encased in his alien armor and next to him was SixSix, his younger brother.

"SixSix?" Mirajane asked, "Is that you?"

"You're acquainted?" Ben asked then turned back to Zombozo, who licked his lips, "I'm going to enjoy putting some holes in you, Tennyson."

Saeko nodded, "Ben, you take on this Zombozo. I'll take on the pink one." Saeko pointed at SevenSeven, "And Mirajane, you take down the one you know. See if you can reason with him, but if not-"

Mirajane had already jumped towards SixSix in her demon form, "I don't intend on him listening!" SixSix's rockets fired up and then they both collided with each other and they flew through the floor above them.

Saeko rolled her eyes at Mirajane, but then SevenSeven's buzz saw in his left gauntlet fired up, and he started slashing at Saeko, who backed away, then ducked under his slash. Saeko then kicked SevenSeven in the chest, and he back away a bit, but then Saeko grabbed for where she usually had her sword, and realized it wasn't there.

Saeko then growled, "Dammit!"

Ben activated his Omnitrix and growled, "You're going down Zombozo!" Ben slammed down on his watch, and then was replaced with Four Arms. As Four Arms charged at Zombozo, Zombozo yelled, "NOW!" And then two large and bulky arms reached from the floor under Four Arms and grabbed his legs and yanked him through the ground.

Four Arms landed on the floor below him, and he realized Vulkanus was the one who had grabbed him. "Tennyson!" Vulkanus laughed, "It's going to feel great to get some revenge for what you've done to me, you little punk!"

Four Arms then head butted Vulkanus, and he dropped him on his feet. Four Arms then punched Vulkanus in the face, and Vulkanus backed away in pain. But as Four Arms punched at him again, a black/grayish goop flew on him, and Ben heard a voice he prayed he'd never heard again.

"Tennyson!" Ghostfreak's voice whispered in his ear, and Four Arms growled and ripped the goop off and tossed it away, and it formed into one of Ben's archnemisis, Ghostfreak. The revolting creature smirked at his old enemy, "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Four Arms growled, "I'm going to send you back to Hell, Ghostfreak. Trust me."

Ghostfreak and Vulkanus started to circle Four Arms, when a giant mutant frog landed on top of him, and sitting on top of that frog was the infamous Dr. Animo. "Benjamin, my dear boy, did you think we'd go easy on you? Two on one? We wouldn't take such a chance."

Zombozo landed next to Ghostfreak, and he laughed, "I still want first crack at him."

Vulkanus growled, "No! I said I was going to get him first!"

"Calm down." Ben heard his own voice, and he looked to see Albedo walk through all of his rogues and he slammed the Omnitrix on Four Arm's chest. Four Arms was engulfed in a flash of red light, and there stood Ben Tennyson.

"NO!" Ben yelled, then Ghostfreak flew at him, "Mine!" Albedo stood in the way, "NO! We have gone over the plan."

Animo nodded, "The rogues get their revenge. Albedo gets the Omnitrix, Ghostfreak will get Tennyson's corpse, and I get to study the many forms that Omnitrix has to offer."

Ben growled, "Looks like you've been planning this for a while. So which one of you cut the power or caused the earthquake."

"That's the beautiful thing, Tennyson!" Ben heard and he looked behind him in horror, to see Malware, standing up proudly, "This wasn't any of us, or even the thousands of aliens that have already made their way out of here. This just happened." Malware lend over to Ben's face, "We just felt a massive earthquake, and then poof, we're free."

Ben growled, "Not for long."

Albedo growled, "I'm very interested to see how you're going to beat every last one of us, fool." Albedo then punched Ben in the chest, and Ben coughed up all the air in his lungs. Albedo then tossed him back to Zombozo, who pulled out a hammer and laughed, "I'm not going to kill ya…I'm just gonna hurt ya…really really bad."

Saeko punched SevenSeven in the face, and then hopped over him, and wrapped her arm around the creature's neck and then twisted her arm as hard as possible, but Sevenseven grabbed Saeko and tossed her into the wall, and then drew an energy knife and stabbed down at her head. Saeko grabbed Sevenseven's hand, and tried to hold it hand, but Sevenseven's superior strength pushed the blade down, but Saeko angled it enough for the it to only stab into her shoulder. Saeko grunted in pain.

Mirajane had launched Sixsix into the air, and was lifting him off towards the atmosphere. Sixsix made several clicking noises, and Mirajane nodded, "This isn't personal, Sixsix. We worked together for like five minutes. But you won't need to worry about that, Six. You'll be knocked out before you know it."

Sixsix then grunted and then his suit started making strange noises, and then he growled in English, "I'll…be knocked..ou..bich?"

Mirajane growled, "Who you calling a bitc-" Sixsix's glove started glowing bright red, and then he punched Mirajane with a powerful burst of energy throwing her up into the sky.

* * *

"Are you okay, Akeno?!" Moka heard as Rias and Koneko ran down the staircase, as both Akeno and Moka were on their stomachs.

Rias held Akeno up, and Koneko walked over and effortlessly lifted Moka, who shook her head in confusion, "What was…" Moka's senses then came back to her, then she looked at Rias and growled, "What the hell was that, Gremory?!"

Rias shook her and waved her hands, "I have no idea! We were all just sitting here, then the castle began shaking-"

"My lady." A demonic maid walked over to Rias, and bowed respectively, "This was not just the castle."

"What?!" Rias asked then the maid continued, "This wave shook everything in this realm." Moka looked around then nodded, "Right when I thought Earth was the most dangerous place around."

"It still is." Rias nodded, "There is probably a very simple explanation for this. Akeno?" Akeno frowned then waved her hand, and then a red magic circle appeared in front of her. Rias and Moka asked, "What are you doing?"

Akeno then nodded as multiple images and videos appeared on this large magic circle. Looking at all the destruction, Akeno nodded, "I don't think this was just here. Earth seems to have been affected by this earthquake."

Koneko then asked, "How is that possible? Nothing is strong enough to possibly cause something on a interdimensional scale."

Moka then said grimly, "Are you really saying that, right after our world was split apart as the adults and children were split into different dimensions."

"Our world?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded, "The demon realm was not affected by whatever happened on Earth, Moka. Our home is fine. Our world is fine."

Moka then grew a blush on her face, thinking, 'Did I just consider the Earth…my home? With all those humans that once hated and feared me…'

"Moka?" Rias asked, "Are you okay?"

Moka nodded, "I'm fine. Just still, a little shaken up, I guess."

"Poor choice of words." Koneko nodded to Moka, and Moka tried to return her normal smirk to her, but then the 4 teenagers heard, "THE RING!"

Akeno looked up the stairs, and saw a lizard man running down the stairs in a panic, "THE RING HAS BEEN OPENED!"

Rias looked at the lizard man and then asked, "Isn't that Issei's-"

"Tutor…yeah." Akeno nodded, "What is he talking about?" Koneko shrugged, "Beats me." Moka then finished, "It doesn't beat me. I want to know what a…Ring is, I guess."

Rias stopped her oldest maid, as she seemed to be in a hurry to get back into the castle's kitchen. Rias nodded, "Sister Pastel. Do you have a moment?"

Sister Pastel shook her head, "I will always have time for you, honey. You know, I changed your diaper before you could even grow a tail? I changed your brother's diaper before I could even tell the different between his tail and his p-"

"NO!" Rias yelled, causing everyone, even the panicking servants to stop in their tracks. Rias then cleared her throat and calmly said, "Carry on with your previously scheduled mayhem."

Rias then looked at Sister Pastel, and Koneko nodded, "TMI, old girl." Sister Pastel then shrugged, "Hey, you'd be a fool if you didn't notice it growing every time you saw it."

"Are we still talking about tails?" Akeno said blushing, and then Moka shook her head, "OH MY GOODNESS! THE RING! GET TO THE RING!"

Rias then nodded, "Sister Pastel. What in the world is a Ring?"

Sister Pastel's happy demeanor then went dry, and she then grimly said, "It's an ancient realm that predates everything you probably know."

Moka and Rias looked at each other, then Moka shrugged, "Don't pause for suspense. Tell us."

Sister Pastel nodded at the two, "Your fathers discovered the realm, and it was completely empty, for all we know. At first, both the Gremories and the Akashiyas agreed to share the dimension over the years, and use it as a place of peace. However, when the war began-"

"The war of the gods." Akeno said, and Sister Pastel nodded, "The newly discovered realm was transformed into a prison for the war criminals. As time passed, as hundreds of thousands of years passed, several ancient and dangerous creatures were put into that dimension. It was suppose to be inescapable. One could pass through the portal, but one can not leave through again. This was something that not even Issa Shuzen or Zeoticus Gremory could change."

"WHAT?!" Rias and Moka both said, and then they both looked at each other, and Moka shook her head, "My father never told me about this place."

"Be glad." Sister Pastel nodded, "Because that place is nothing but a hell filled with bad mistakes and unforgivable sins." Sister Pastel then raised an eyebrow to the group, "Where did you hear of this place from?"

Moka nodded, "The lizard man was yelling, 'The Ring', and we had to put two and two together."

Sister Pastel then gulped and then turned towards the stairs and Rias asked, "Where are you going, Sister?"

She then called out behind her, "To let your father know that something is going on. IF there is a problem with the Ring, then there is a problem with the Universe."

As she made her way up the stairs, Rias nodded to Koneko, "Go, help her get there safely."

Akeno then said, "Moka. Be glad you aren't in Japan anymore." Moka turned to Akeno, who looked into one of the images, and a giant red portal was floating in the sky. Rias looked at it, and Moka gasped, "Wait?! Does this mean Darkseid is doing this?!"

"What the hell is a Darkseid?" Rias asked then Moka rolled her eyes, "How many times am I going to have to explain this to you, Rias?" Akeno nodded, "This isn't the same as before. Whatever that is, it's radiating a lot of demonic energy."

Moka looked at it, and asked, "How do you know that?" Rias then nodded, "It's pretty obvious. You need to set your senses back in place. You've grown soft as that pink haired bimbo you, for too long."

Moka growled, then Akeno waved at the both of them, "That might be the Ring." Moka then nodded, "Whatever it is. We need to go and get to it, and close it."

"How do you propose we do that?" Akeno said with a raised eyebrow, and Moka then looked at her and shrugged, "Which one, exactly?"

Rias then shook her head, "No way, Moka. That portal opened over Japan. Tokyo to be exact. That is on the human realm. The humans will have to deal with that. We're already trying to deal with their little problem, you know nearly being invaded by aliens."

Moka then shook her, "Takumi…he might still be in the city. Maybe he can do something…"

"Who is Takumi?" Akeno and Rias asked, then Rias smiled, "You didn't go and find a vampire in Tokyo did you?"

"Only Ghouls live in Tokyo." Akeno said, then Moka shook her head, "I don't want, Nishijou. He has a harem, and the head of it is a pink girl, who he's been fighting for the pass 5 days."

Akeno then blushed, "That's…beautiful." Rias then nodded, "It's got a poetic ring to it. Like Legends of Zelda…damn you Issei."

Moka looked at Rias, and nodded, "Rias. I need you to teleport me to Tokyo." Akeno looked at Rias, who then pointed at Moka, "This is exactly what I'm telling you! You've been sealed away for so long, that you haven't been able to build up any decent amount of demonic energy. And even if you begin to build up your demonic energy and stamina, you still have no idea how to yield it, besides unleashing burst of energy to freeze low class monsters."

Moka blushed then growled, "Well, don't blame me. I just can't do some of that stuff right now. But I'll learn. My father learned, and my older sisters learned as well. I will catch up. But now's not the time. I need to get to Tokyo."

Rias raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to go there?! This is your realm. Your home."

Moka then turned from Rias and then nodded, "If…if we have the power to do something to protect others, don't you think that would mean it was our responsibility to protect them."

Rias looked at Moka, and Akeno blushed at Moka's shear display of passion and strength. Akeno was about to say something, but then looked at the portal, and then gasped, "Something is coming out of the portal."

Rias and Moka then ran behind Akeno and watched in horror, as a large fallen angel zoomed out of the portal, and then out behind it followed several other strange creatures zoomed out of the portal.

Akeno then looked at Moka, who growled, "Rias. Don't tell anyone that I've gone." Rias looked at her, and then growled, "It's dangerous."

"You never said that before." Moka nodded, and Rias shook her head, "You've never done something this crazy…alone!"

Moka then nodded and smirked, "I'm not going to be alone."

"MOKA!" Moka, Rias, and Akeno heard Moka's father's voice call her out. And then Moka looked at Rias, who shook her head. Akeno's hands began to glow behind her back, and Moka started to feel her body build up demonic energy. Rias, saw what Akeno was doing, then rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get spanked…my dad smacks me hard!" Rias then started finishing the teleportation spell, just as Moka saw her father, and his eyes widened.

"Moka! NOOO-" He yelled as Moka completely disappeared.

Akeno looked at Issa, and then laughed awkwardly, "So…am I grounded…Dad?"

* * *

Takumi's eyes shot opened and he saw the roof of the hospital above him, and a pain shot through his head.

"What the HELL?!" Takumi growled as he grabbed his head, as he was still recovering from the massive headache the earthquake had given him, "I've felt that…feeling before. Noah 2!"

"This is a darker force than before, Takumi." Said the tall slender pale vocalist named Ayase said, as she seemed to be recovering from the wave as well.

Both Ayase and Takumi then said, "RIMI?!" Both Ayase and Takumi climbed off the ground, and they ran into the room that Rimi had been hospitalized in. Rimi was on the floor, clinching her head, and her bed was tipped over.

"NO!" Takumi yelled and ran over to Rimi and lifted her in his arms, "Rimi…are you alright?!"

Ayase looked over Takumi's shoulder, and then drew her fingers through her short pale blue hair. Ayase then then rubbed Takumi's back, "Don't worry, Takumi. I can feel her life presence. It's still very strong. She has just slipped into a deep, for her mind to recover from the quake."

"What was this, Ayase? Noah 2? The Church of Natural Divine Light?" Takumi nodded, and Ayase shook her head, "That is a dying light. I don't feel that was it."

"Was it Darkseid then?" Takumi asked, then Ayase shook her head, "No, this could not have been. You asked me to become familiar with his creatures' energy signatures. I did not sense that."

Takumi nodded, and then blinked and then Rimi's room was put back together. Takumi then lifted Rimi, and placed her back in bed. Ayase then hugged Takumi from behind and whispered in his ear, "Don't fear, my love. I will protect your mistress. But beware, the Great Will is speaking to me. It tells me that a great force is coming. And you will not be enough to stop it."

Takumi looked at Ayase, then he growled, "Is that so?" Ayase then whispered and Takumi blushed, "Remember, you told me to never hold back a secret from you. The Great Will has never lied about any future visions. You must be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Takumi asked then someone from the hall, "The portals are back!"

Takumi then instinctively ran to the window, and he saw a large red portal in the air. Takumi looked at Ayase, then growled, "What the hell?! I thought you were watching out for Darkseid, Ayase."

Ayase walked over to the window, and her eyes widened. "That portal represents something much bigger than the two of us, Takumi. That is what the Great Will tells me."

"Ask the Great Will to stop speaking in strange and hard to understand phrases." Takumi said, and Ayase shook her head, "Do not joke with the Great Will, Takumi."

Takumi shrugged, "I joke when I'm nervous. I'm guessing you don't know Spiderman's phone number."

"What is that?!" Ayase pointed at the portal, staring in awe, as a fallen angel flew from the portal. Takumi looked deadpanned at the portal, as several different supernatural creatures started flying and jumping from the portal.

Takumi then shook his head, then growled, "I have to put a stop to this." Takumi then heard in his head, the voice of a monotone young girl, 'Do not go after those creatures. There is a secret prison near the school, West Genetics. It is not too far from your current location. Go there.'

"What the hell?!" Takumi yelled out loud, and Ayase looked at him in shock, "Takumi?! Are you okay?"

Takumi shook his head, "I think I'm losing my mind."

'No you are not, Takumi Nishijou.' The voice said calmly, 'You asked for more clear answers from me. You shall have them.'

"Wait…you were the one that told me not try to real-boot the adults. That told me that Vilgax was leading the team to a trap…" Takumi said in awe and Ayase put her hand on his shoulder, "Takumi…don't talk to yourself. They'll try to keep you in the psych ward."

Takumi looked at Ayase, and then nodded, "Protect Rimi, Ayase. I've got to fly." Ayase heard this and then nodded. "One more thing." Ayase grabbed onto Takumi's collar and pulled him into a kiss. Takumi returned the kiss, and then as he pulled out of the kiss, both teenagers were completely flustered.

"The Great Will will be with you." Ayase's emotionless stare was broken with a slight smile, and Takumi turned and started glowing and phased through the wall and started flying towards the portal, "I know."

As Takumi flew towards the portal, he heard, "NISHIJOU!" Takumi looked down to the top of the hospital, and saw Moka, standing there, with her clothes smoking.

Takumi landed and shook his head, "Yeah, you better be a delusion." Moka growled, "What?! What are you doing, why haven't you closed the Ring?"

"The Ring?" Takumi asked, then he heard the Great Will say, 'Stop this pointless talking. You must go, now. To West Genetics.'

Takumi then growled, "You don't tell me what to do." Moka was taken aback by Takumi, saying, "Takumi?! What's wrong with you? I wasn't trying to boss you-"

"Not you." Takum waved to Moka, "Don't you worry, a higher being has told me to go to West Genetics." Takumi then put his hand on his face, "I know how that sounds-"

"Sounds legit." Moka nodded, "You don't believe in God or higher beings?" Takumi shook his head, "I do…what are you doing here again?"

Takumi then heard, 'GO YOU FOOL!'

Takumi then screamed, "OH FINE! I'M GOING!" Takumi then transformed into a pink light and zoomed away, and Moka yelled, "Wait, Takumi! The Ring…is still opened…that moron."

* * *

"Have you heard the news, Ms. Mably?!" Kaho said to her senior, and Elizabeth looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What news?"

Kaho nodded, "Another portal opened in Tokyo."

"What?!" Elizabeth said, and then an alarm went off on the campus, and Creo asked, "Isn't that the tsunami alarm?"

Attia nodded, "It is! The earthquake must have caused one to head this way. We need to get to one of the shelters, Ms. Mably."

Elizabeth looked over to Satellizer, as Kaho ran over, expecting to see Virgil and Satellizer sitting on the ground next to each other.

Elizabeth heard, "Where is he?!" Elizabeth turned to see Chiffon and Ticy landing behind the Creo and Attia, both with panicked looks on their faces. Chiffon then looked at Elizabeth and nodded, "You must know where Virgil is, Elizabeth. We need to get him to safety."

Ticy nodded, "Please. Where is he?"

Elizabeth then heard Kaho say behind her, "Where is he?"

Elizabeth then turned and Chiffon walked beside her, and the two started to walk, until they stopped dead in their tracks, seeing the clothes that Virgil had been wearing, laying on the ground. Chiffon gasped in shock, and then whispered, "That strange earthquake must have shaken him up too much."

"I doubt that." Elizabeth smirked at Satellizer, who was holding Virgil's shirt, clutching it with all her might, thinking, 'So, Satellizer. What excuse will you have for this one?'

Kaho asked, "He was with you, Untouchable Queen! Where did you send him?!" Chiffon then said, "Kaho, calm down, please. We need to-"

Kaho then summoned her twin swords, "Tell me know, you villain!" Elizabeth then smirked, "Calm down, Kaho. Where did he go, Satellizer. What is he hiding from us?"

Attia then said to the group, "If he's naked, he won't be hiding much now." Ticy then blushed, asking, "Did he do this back in America?"

Satellizer then growled, "NO! He's not some creep." Elizabeth was about to say something, with the sky blackened all of a sudden, and just off of the island campus, a flash of lightning appeared, and was followed by a boom of thunder. "This just came out of nowhere." Chiffon said, then Elizabeth looked at Satellizer, smirking hard now.

Satellizer blinked at Elizabeth, just as Elizabeth laughed, "Identity, confirmed."

* * *

Just as Static had flown over the water, he saw a flash of pink light zoomed over the water, passed him. Static looked at the light, and in a strange glimmer, he saw Takumi in the light. "Takumi?"

Just as Takumi passed by the sparking boy, Takumi thought, 'Okay, that's Staitc. If I run into Superboy, I quit my job.'

Spiderman and Superboy flew into the Big House, and then Spiderman heard on the com, "Spiderman. White Tiger will meet you and Superboy in the Big House."

"We're already there." Spiderman nodded, when all of a sudden, the Beetle flew from the darkness and fired a laser from his wrist, and Spiderman dodged the beam, and Superboy flew straight towards him.

"You little, creep!" Superboy yelled, but then Black Adam flew from behind him, and punched him in the back, "Not so fast, wimp! We have some things discuss!"

Black Adam, then lifted Superboy, and punched him in the face, and then in his chest with all his might. "Let's have our fist do the talking."

Superboy then kicked Black Adam in the face, causing the villain to laugh in amusement, "This can't be the best you can do." Black Adam then fired a bolt of lightning at Superboy's chest, and he was pushing through the wall and out of the helicarrier.

Spiderman fired his repulsor at Beetle, who met his repulsor blast, with a green blast of energy. Spiderman then laughed, "You still aren't much of a talker, are you Beetle?" The Beetle then pulled out a grenade and tossed it at Spiderman, who kicked it at Black Adam, and it exploded, "I think Beetle wanted me to give that to you!"

Black Adam appeared unharmed, and then his started sparking with electricity. Superboy then crashed through the roof and grabbed onto him, and punched him in the face. Black Adam backed away in surprise, but then smirked, "Don't think so!"

White Tiger ran behind Beetle, who had just landed, and kicked him in the back, causing his jetpack to shoot off, and Beetle flew out the ceiling. White Tiger then heard Spiderman say, "Great. You let him get away."

White Tiger then growled, "Don't you start! Everyone is getting away. We need to contain the-" Killer Croc then grabbed White Tiger from behind and opened him mouth to eat her head off.

Spiderman saw this and yelled, "NO!" Spiderman rocketed towards her, but then Batroc the Leaper hopped from above him, and kicked him in the back. "I don't think so, Spiderman. I still want my revenge from-" Spiderman aimed his repulsor at Batroc, and he was sent flying back. White Tiger, used her free legs to try to pry Killer Croc's jaw open, then she sprung out her claws, saying, "This is your own fault."

White Tiger slashed her claws and cut off Killer Croc's tongue. Croc dropped her, and then White Tiger kicked him in the chest.

Superboy then landed next to White Tiger. Black Adam started floating down to him, when the Red Ghost, and his three amazing apes walked over to a group super villains, waiting their turns. Red Ghost nodded, "This is the time we leave. The helicarrier is about to crash into the river. Escape now, let the fish clean up S.H.I.E.L.D and these minor heroes."

"Agreed." Spiderman heard above him, as Green Goblin flew over him, and out of the of the Helicarrier. Spiderman shook his head, "Jarvis, I need an upda-"

Whirlwind punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the chest, "That's what you get insect!" White Tiger kicked him in the back and growled, "You idiot! Spiders aren't insects! And neither are my friends!"

"But they are dead." Black Adam said, as he lifted out, with dozens of other villains, and the Helicarrier crashed into the river, and started filling with water. "Well, this is great." Spiderman growled, "Great, and painful."

"It gets better, Parker." Fury growled over the coms, "Another portal has opened in Japan. It seems that Static is already on the scene."

"What?!" Superboy and Spiderman yelled.

* * *

Several creatures ran free in the strange mechanical structure that was inside the portal known as "The Ring". One Wendigo hopped on top of an incubus, that was trying escape from the forsaken prison.

A slime snail creature grabbed onto a female werewolf, who was stretching her newly freed legs. The snail grabbed her, yelling, "LET ME TAKE PICTURES OF YOUR HAIRY GOODNESS!"

Inside a barred cell, were multiple silky spider webs. And in the corner sat a older teenage girl, with silky purple hair, with matching purple eyes. She was wearing an old black prison suit, and she was shaking in fear.

A demon ran passed her cell, then turned back and yelled, "Keito? What the hell are you doing? We're free. The Ring has opened! We can get outta here!"

The teenager known as Keito looked up at the demon, with terror in her eyes, "A world, that is about to be revealed to monsters and demons. They will hunt you all down, that is, if there's anything left after the fire."

The demon shook his head, and reached to open the door, "Come on. What fire? The world is going to be ours for the taking, once we get out of this limbo-"

"That world, is no longer a place I want to live in. And soon, my wish will be granted for all life." Keito said, then looked at the ground, and then the demon growled, "Fine, bitch. Suit yourself."

Inside of a secret prison block, right above the rest of the ordinary blocks, several wild and chaotic creatures swarmed around. An evil ancient fairy, named Lilith, flew free, yelling in her demonic voice, "I AM FINALLY FREE!"

A fallen angel, with a very cunning look on his face, with ten wings, and covered in a black robe smirked, "My powers have returned." He turned to a white armored humanoid figure, that resembled a dragon, "Well, Vali? Do we have a deal?"

The White Dragon Emperor growled, "Get me out of here, Kokabiel, and I'll give you the Gremory's head." Kokabiel then smirked and the two were engulfed in a white light, and Lilith yelled, "NO! Take me out with you!"

Kokabiel and Vali had be teleported from The Ring. Lilith then looked inside of a cell, that had been sealed off from the rest. Inside a creature stared at her, and she stared back. The creature had three pair of eyes and devil horns on its head. Lilith asked, "What? You want me to open the cell?"

The creature then coughed blood on the door, and Lilith backed away, yelling, "Disgusting creature." As Lilith flew away, the blood formed into one word, "Trigon". The creature then turned and walked back over to its bed and sat on it.

As Lilith flew out of the block, Hex, the evil wizard that plagued Ben Tennyson many years ago, sat in front of his cell door, and he heard, "Are you done yet, Hex?"

"You are too impatience, boy, That is why you will fail." Hex said, then he heard, "No. You think this will last forever. That is why we will both fail in this place."

Hex nodded, "I understand your anger, Kuyo. You want to kill that vampire, what is her name?"

"Moka Shuzen is her true name." Kuyo growled from the cell beside Hex, and then continued, "That potion you were making, it was suppose to open a portal to get you and I out of this place. Now that a portal has opened that allows people to escape from the Ring-"

"It will not be enough to just escape. We need a diversion." Kuyo rolled his golden eyes, "What is this master distraction, then?"

"Not what. Who." Hex said, then pushed a potion out of his cell, and it rolled down the cell block and hit another sealed cage, and the seal exploded. A young man, with blue hair, a red tattoo above and under his right eye, wearing a white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, walking out. He had a weird beard, which needed to be cut.

The man looked around and then looked at Hex, "Did you free me?"

Hex nodded, then said, "Yes I did. Please, be merciful and free me, and my companion, Kuyo."

The man flicked his wrist and both of their cell bars exploded, freeing them. The man then grimly nodded, "Zeref's humble servant thanks you."

"What's a Zeref?" Kuyo asked Hex, as the boy walked out of the block. Hex shrugged, "Why should we care? We have just been freed, and now we have something that will keep any would-be heroes busy."

"Would be heroes?" Kuyo asked, "No one is dumb enough to try to come into The Ring."

* * *

"So you want me to fly in there?" Static pointed at the giant portal, while talking to Moka, who had been waiting on, as if she knew he was going to be in Japan.

"That's correct." Moka nodded, then Static grunted.

"You know, you just said it was a supernatural prison that holds ancient monsters that hate humans, and probably your family too." Static nodded and Moka nodded, "I'm aware."

"Where, if they catch us, they could eat us, kill us, torture us, and burn us. And probably not even in that order." Static growled and Moka looked him in the eye and growled back, "Yes, I know. So are you in, Static?"

Static looked at the portal as another wave of monsters came out, then he growled, "Fine, we'll go in. And we'll detain the prisoners. We can get the guards to help right?"

"What guards?" Moka said, as she stepped on Static's hover-board and wrapped her arms around his waist. Static growled, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, I don't want to fall off." Moka growled, thinking Static was talking about his personal space, even though he was admiring how soft Moka's cold and durable skin actually was.

Static then yelled, "Okay, let's go kick some monster tail." Static then lifted in the air, and Moka growled in his ear, "Don't ever say that again."

"This is going to be awesome!" Static yelled as the two then flew into the portal.

 **To Be Continued…**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again that it took so long to update. I've been working on a few things to shoot out to you guys. So just remember the longer it takes to update, the cooler the chapter is gonna be ;). Also, if you don't mind, in the comments section, why don't you just put who do you think is the biggest badass on the team so far. Just remember to rate and review! And share this story around, so we can spread the awesome saouwce.

Review time!:

like me you fool: YEEEEEEESSSS IIIIIII AAAMM. Thanks for the review man, and thanks for the awesome # message. You are number one!

Migosat123: Thanks. I'll keep up the great work, as long as you keep on reading it. Thanks for the amazing review.

Kirbyatthedeerby: Glad the chapter was awesome and long to you. That's the longest chapter for anything I've written. Glad you enjoyed.

Sasukethelast3: Glad you love it. Stay tuned for more.

Dark Warrior of the Multiverse: Thanks for the support. I'm a big fan of yours, and I'm glad you enjoyed the read. Stay on board and stay tuned for more.

Marco48: Hello bud. I've gotten alot of questions from PMs about members joining the team, and I have to say, I can't reveal what we're planning on revealing for you guys. But if you just wait around and see what we do. Thanks and enjoy.

Tae Dre: Glad you thought that this chapter was awesome. Please stay tuned for more, my friend.

Malestorm45: Thanks alot. Thanks for subscribing, thanks for enjoying the chapter. Hope you stay tuned for more!

Guest: Hey dude. Thanks for your honest review. I thought I was being as descriptive as possible for my story, but I'll take another look at it. If you have any more comments or complaints, how about you log onto your account, so I can PM you for any questions :) Hope you can begin to comprehend the awesomeness that is taking place and hope you can come back for another read. Have a wonderful day.

* * *

Thanks for all the support guys. Let's keep making this thing big and let's reach the stars! Until next time, I'll see ya later alligators. #BeLimitless


	4. What We Lost in the Fire Part 2

**Hello everyone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lots of Easter Eggs, New Mysteries are revealed, and hopeful some questions will be answered. Remember to leave a review for my story. If you enjoy my story, hit that favorite and follow button. If you want to stay in sync with any new stories that might be coming up, hit that follow author button. Share this story with you friends, spread the awesome. Here you all go, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4 What We Lost in the Fire Part 2**

Saeko grunted in pain, as she lifted the alien knife out of her shoulder, that SevenSeven put there. Sevenseven grunted, making several clicking noises. Saeko then growled, and head butted Sevenseven, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, and twisted with all of her might.

A loud snap could be heard down the empty hallway. Saeko dropped the lifeless Sevenseven on the group, and then Saeko growled in discomfort. All of a sudden, Saeko then heard Ben scream in pain from the floor below her.

Ben was currently surrounded by most of his nemesis that he placed into the Plumber Base. Ghostfreak followed towards Ben, who coughed up a bit of blood, said, "Tennyson. The time is at hand. I will now merge with your body."

Ben looked at Ghostfreak and then growled, "Over my dead body, freak."

Vulkanus, then grabbed for Ben, "That can be arranged." Ben hopped away from Vulkanus, then Albedo yelled, "No, don't let him get away!"

Ben hopped over Albedo, but then Dr. Animo stood in his way with his mutant frog, "Where are you going, dear boy?"

"Look out!" Ben heard Saeko say, as she dropped down from the hole in the floor above him. Saeko kicked Dr. Animo off his mutant frog, and Ben activated his Omnitrix, "Give me Hummungasaur!" Ben slammed onto the faceplate, but was replaced by Eye Guy.

Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his belt.

"Eye Guy?" Ben yelled, but then was punched in the face by Vulkanus, who yelled, "No, you're not getting away from us."

Saeko then hopped over Vulkanus, and landed in front of Ghostfreak and Albedo. Saeko looked at the two and then growled, "Back off, now."

Albedo then charged at Saeko, and Saeko stepped to the side and tripped him. Ghostfreak flew towards Saeko, so she punched at him, but he went intangible and phased right through Saeko's attack. Saeko then saw Ghostfreak try to jump into her body, causing her to scream in pain.

Eye Guy saw this, and he yelled, "You BASTARD! Stay away from her." Eye Guy charged at Ghostfreak, but Zombozo hopped in front of him with his large hammer, "Just call me Thor, Tennyson."

Eye Guy's eyes on his chest then started glowing red, and they all fired out a red laser beam that hit Zombozo and sent him flying back.

Eye Guy was then kicked in the back but Dr. Animo, who had recovered. Animo laughed, "How does that feel, Tennyson." Eye Guy then stood and growled as the eyes on the back of his shoulder started glowing blue, and then fired a white beam of energy that hit Animo's legs and his mutant frog, and this caused both targets to freeze on contact.

Animo yelled as he could no longer move, "Tennyson! Don't you dare…leave me here."

Eye Guy then ran over towards Saeko once again, but then Vulkanus walked in front of him, "Nope Tennyson. Your girlfriend is gonna have to deal Ghostfreak on her own."

Saeko fell to her knees as she felt Ghostfreak's presence moving towards her mind.

'Let me in, girl.' Ghostfreak's voice said to Saeko's mind in almost a seducing tone. She felt his presence moving closer and closer, and Saeko felt intense pain and pleasure at the same time.

Ghostfreak said, 'This body, it would do me better than Tennyson's. You're a living weapon. You have been physically perfected.'

Saeko then growled, "And mentally." Saeko then used every breath of will in her body, and launched it all at Ghostfreak's presence, and it completely overwhelmed him.

Ghostfreak flew out of Saeko, and hit the wall in front of her. Ghostfreak shook his head in pain, "Impossible…I've never been…resisted like that before."

Saeko then tried to stand, but failed. Saeko forced herself to speak, "You haven't had Granny Goodness train your mind and body…you don't even know what mental torture is. That was child's pla-"

Saeko fell on her face, and Eye Guy yelled, "Saeko!" Eye Guy then formed a large eye on his chest, and it started glowing yellow, and it fired out a bright flash of light, and Ghostfreak yelled in pain, as he then flew through the wall.

Eye Guy then changed back into Ben, who looked at his watch, which was now blinking red, "Oh man! Not now!"

"You're done, Tennyson." Vulkanus said and all of Ben's rogues began to circle him again, and Ben growled, "We all know how this ends, punks. Super villain team up or not."

Malware stood behind everyone, then he fired a laser that grazed Ben's shoulder, and this was enough to cut into his skin. Ben screamed in pain, and got on a knee. Malware then turned and growled, "As much as I'd love to continue this. I have my own mayhem to cause."

Malware walked passed Saeko, then he kicked her in the chest, and she went down on her stomach completely.

Ben growled, but just as Vulkanus was about to punch him, Mirajane landed in front of Ben and let out a demonic roar, that caused everyone around Ben to back away.

Mirajane then launched herself at Vulkanus, and she punched him in the face. Vulkanus was taken aback, and he stumbled backwards into Albedo, who had already started trying to run away. Vulkanus completely fell on Albedo, and Albedo growled in anger, "Get off me, you fool!"

Mirajane then grabbed hold of Zombozo, and then head butted him so fiercely, that Zombozo went unconscious on contact with Mirajane's forehead. Mirajane then tossed Zombozo at full force at Dr. Animo, who had just freed himself.

Mirajane then let out another demonic roar, then smiled, as if she was enjoying the fight. Ben then growled, "Get us out of here, Mira."

Mirajane punched Vulkanus as he approached again, and then growled back to Ben, "I don't follow your orders, boy!"

Ghostfreak had just flown back into the hall, as Mirajane lifted up Albedo, who gulped, "Can we possibly call a truce?"

Ghostfreak then fired a beam of purple energy from his tenticle covered chest, and it hit Mirajane, and sent her flying into a wall. Mirajane stood, unharmed, and then roared at Ghostfreak, who then growled, "What kind of monsters do you have under your wing, Tennyson?"

Mirajane looked at Ben, who seemed to be bleeding bad from his shoulder, and then to Saeko, who was unconscious on the ground across the hall. Mirajane then lifted up Ben, and then hopped over Vulkanus and Albedo, and grabbed onto Saeko.

Ben then grunted as Mirajane sprung out her wings and shot out of the facility, "The worst kinds."

Vulkanus and Ghostfreak both looked at the hole that was left in the ceiling, and they both thought the same thing.

Vulkanus growled, " Come on, Ghostfreak. Let's get 'em-"

As the two started up, Dr. Animo yelled, "Ghostfreak! Vulkanus!" The two stopped and Animo nodded, "Let them go. We have work to do."

"We?" Vulkanus growled, "I'm out of here. This was a bust! I didn't even get to kill Tennyson!"

"None of us got what we were bargaining for." Animo nodded, "Well, perhaps Malware got something he was looking for, but we have two things that gives us a great opportunity to get the sweetest revenge ever."

"What are they then, Human?" Ghostfreak growled and Animo simply nodded in approval, "Freedom, and Time."

Albedo looked at all the remaining villains and then growled, "No. I'm out. This was a bust. And

I'm still leaving while the going's still good."

Albedo ran out of the room, and then Animo shook his head, "What an unloyal creature."

* * *

Takumi was shocked to see the gigantic mechanical dome right up from under the waters that surrounded the school that housed the Pandora of West Japan, West Genetics. The dome was completely black, and was void of any details on the outside. The only thing that stood out was the name on the side of it, 'Nazomi Technology.'

Takumi grunted as he started down towards the dome prison, "This looks very friendly and trusting."

'Do not go into that prison alone.' The Great Will said to Takumi, and he stopped and thought, 'That's a prison?! What's it holding? And didn't I say stop telling me what to do?'

'There is a girl down in West Genetics, she will be required, for you to survive this conflict.' The Great Will said, and Takumi growled, "Whatever!"

Takumi flew down to West Genetics, and he saw several Pandora looking over into the water, seeing the large dome lifting out of the water. Takumi landed in front of the multiple Pandora, and smiled at all the beautiful young ladies, "Alrighty ladies, don't panic."

All the Pandora looked at him in confusion. However, in the back of the group of Pandora, Satellizer, who was arguing with Elizabeth, saw Takumi and growled, "Oh God."

Chiffon looked at Takumi and asked, "Who are you?"

Takumi smiled, "I am Takumi Nishijou! The Giglomanic King! I have been told by a Great Will that one of you beautiful ladies will escort me to that giant dome, so we can have a steamy adventure."

A few girls in the crowd growled in disgust, however an equal amount looked at Takumi in lust and giggled. Takumi smiled, "So, do I have any takers?"

"Nishijou!" Takumi heard the familiar voice, and someone in the crowd yelled, "It's the Untouchable Queen!" The crowd broke apart, allowing Satellizer to walk straight to Takumi.

Takumi then shook his head then said, "Oh no, God. Please, can I get someone else. I already have two girls who are emotionally damaged in my harem. I don't need another."

Satellizer growled to Takumi, "What the hell are you doing here at West Genetics? At a time like this?!"

Takumi looked at Satellizer and shook his head, "Listen up, lady. I don't think you understand what's going on. The Great Will demands that I get a beautiful lady to escort me into that underwater prison, so I'm just doing what I'm told."

Satellizer then summoned Nova Blood, and Takumi saw the blade and laughed, "I would ask if you wanted to join my harem, but I like my blonde chicks with glasses."

Takumi then heard the Great Will say, 'This is the girl that you will take with you to the prison.'

"NO!" Takumi growled, and Satellizer looked at Takumi, and growled, "What are you doing? Why aren't you in Tokyo trying to close the portal with Vir-"

Satellizer looked over her shoulder, to see elizabeth smirking at her. Elizabeth walked over to Satellizer and Takumi and said, "Wow, Satellizer. How many guys do you have wrapped around your finger?"

Takumi then looked at Elizabeth and nodded, "Ma'am, you're mother must have been a goddess-"

Satellizer aimed Nova Blood at Takumi and growled, "Shut up, and take me to Tokyo, Nishijou."

Takumi looked at Elizabeth then Satellizer, and then he growled, "I'm taking you somewhere, Touchable Princess."

Takumi then snapped his fingers and Satellizer's body was then engulfed in pink light, and Takumi and her floated off the ground, and Takumi looked back at all the Pandora, "Don't worry, my beauties! I will come back, like Captain Jack Sparrow, and I will take some of your booty!"

Several girls started cheering at Takumi, as he and Satellizer flew off. Elizabeth stood looking in awe at Takumi. Chiffon then walked over to he and then asked, "So, do you know what just happened? And do you know what that boy was?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I know that boy was some kind of super human. Looks like West Genetics better get prepared, because our Pandora only world just disappeared." Elizabeth then thought to herself, 'And I think Satellizer is way in over her head.'

Takumi and Satellizer started flying towards the dome, and Satellizer yelled, "What the hell are you doing? We need to go after Virgil!"

Takumi then growled, "Virgil this. Virgil that. Moka and Virgil are going to close the portal in Japan. Those two can handle themselves. The Great Will sent me here, and she told me to get you, so we can break into this prison."

"Moka?" Satellizer asked, remembering the Platinum haired beauty, and then looked at Takumi and asked, "What? Were you two talking and organizing a get together when this happened?"

Takumi shrugged, and then Satellizer came to her senses and yelled, "Wait?! This Great Will said we were breaking into a prison? For what?"

Takumi shrugged, "Didn't get an answer for that question, no matter how many times I asked." Takumi and Satellizer then floated over the dome.

Takumi then yelled, "Ready or not dirt bags! Here we come!"

* * *

Moka and Static were just about to fly into the portal, when a Minotaur charged from out of the portal, nearly ramming into the two teenagers.

Moka was truly impressed by Static's display of control over his flying abilities. Static dodged the Minotaur, and watched as it crashed towards the ground.

Static asked, "Shouldn't we go and-"

Moka nodded, "Waste of time. The longer we wait the more of the prisoners get out. Let's close the portal, then worry about the escaped monsters."

Static then nodded, "No, I just meant. We're just going to let that thing fall to its death?"

Moka nodded, "That Minotaur will survive the fall. Minotaurs are no weak creatures, it will recover from the impact in the matter of minutes."

"Great." Static said.

Static and Moka then flew up to the portal, and then Static gulped, "Okay, see you on the flipside!" They both flew into the Ring, and then disappeared into oblivion.

As Moka and Static reappeared into existence, they appeared in a long mechanical hallway. Moka and Static looked around at the narrow circular tunnel. Static then asked, "Wow. This is not the hell you said it would be, Moka."

Moka nodded, "This isn't what I was expecting either." Moka and Static heard a growl come from the end of the hallway, and then a gargoyle ran from around the corner and saw Moka and Static. The gargoyle was a few feet taller than Static, had a dark red tone to its skin, and had two massive red horns on top of its head.

Moka then growled, "Return to your cell, gargoyle, and you won't be hurt." As she first saying so, a chimera then hopped from behind the gargoyle and tackled her.

Static looked over at Moka, yelling, "Moka!" The gargoyle then grabbed him, and opened his mouth wide, "I need a snack for traveling."

Static then started letting out several jolts of electricity form his body, completely frying the gargoyle.

Moka put her foot on the chimera's lion head, pushing its jaws away from her stomach. The chimera then slashed Moka's chest, and she growled in pain. Moka tossed the chimera off of her, and then hopped into the air, doing a back flip, yelling, "LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka delivered a powerful kick to the chimera's head.

Moka looked at the unconscious chimera, then glanced over at Static, who stood over his gargoyle opponent. Static looked over at Moka and nodded, "Okay, Moka. What now?"

"What do you mean, what now?" Moka nodded, "These were the first opponents we fought, we aren't done by a long shot-"

Moka said, when two hands with black gloves on appeared from out of the floor, and grabbed Moka's legs. Moka was then pulled into the floor. Moka yelled, "What the hell?!"

Static started running towards Moka, but then a Cyclopes grabbed him by the collar and then slammed him into the ground, and Static flew down through the floor that Moka had been pulled through.

Static landed on his back, and he looked up to see a werewolf standing over him. Static then gulped, "Moka…"

Moka began to stand, but then a troll yanked her hair back, and she screamed in pain. The troll looked at her silver hair then nodded, "Moka? Not Moka Shuzen?! We have a Shuzen here!"

Moka elbowed the troll, but then the werewolf kicked her in the spine, and she stumbled forward. Moka turned towards the werewolf, but then the troll walked behind her. Moka looked at both monsters and then growled, "It doesn't matter how many of you challenge me. I'll still teach you your place."

"That would be fun to watch." Moka and Static heard, looking up to see Kuyo and Hex. Moka's eyes widened in fear when she saw Kuyo, who growled to her, "Be happy that I will not be the one to kill you, Moka. For I would do it very slowly."

Static then stood and growled, "Where do you think you're-" As he tried to finish his comeback, a lamia wrapped her snake half around him, and then she lend in to Static and giggled, "You have a delicious smell boy. I wonder if you'll taste as good as you smell."

Static gulped at the lamia as she started to bring her lips close to his, but then a lizard man landed in front of the two, and he yelled, "I want a taste too!" Static then lifted his legs and kicked the lizard man in the face, as he tried to bite at him. Static then fired a jolt of electricity from his mouth, and it hit the lamia point blank in the face. The lamia screamed out in pain.

Moka punched the werewolf, who backed away, but quickly recovered, "You little bitch!" Moka then turned and got punched in the face by the troll. Moka stumbled back into a Yuki-Onna, who fired an ice shard into her shoulder. Moka grunted in pain, but then the troll grabbed her by her head, and then flung her into a wall.

Moka stood and growled, "That was very painful."

The Yuki-Onna smirked, "It's going to hurt even more, you bitch!"

Static stood, but was then lifted up by a phantom-like man, with a white, black, and red suit, with a white cape with a red inside. He had grayish blue skin, and he seemed to be glowing with strange ghost energy.

The phantom growled, "Hi, I'm Vlad." Static shook his head, "I don't really care. Crappy name by the way, you freak."

The phantom smirked, "Remember the name boy."

"Why should I really care?" Static growled.

Vlad then smirked, "I'll be the one who finds your mommy, daddy, and your sisters and brothers. And I'll tear them all apart."

Static looked up at the hole the Cyclopes had made on the floor above him, and he saw the gargoyle looking down at Vlad and himself.

Static then looked and growled in Vlad's face, "I'd let you tell my family that in person, but I'm sure you're about to be flattened like a pancake."

Vlad blinked in confusion, "What?" Static then turned into electricity and phased through Vlad, shocking him, then the gargoyle crashed into Vlad from behind, knocking him out.

Moka then kicked the Yuki-Onni in the head, and knocked her ice head off, revealing it to be just an ice puppet. The werewolf then hopped at Moka, so she turned at punched into directly in its fangs, punching through all of the werewolf's teeth, either knocking them out or shattered them in its mouth.

Moka then turned and kicked the troll in the crotch. The troll got on his knees, and his eyes watered up. Moka then kneed the troll in the head, and then the troll fell on his face.

Moka looked over to Static, who was punching a gnome in the face. Moka looked at Static, who was sweating, and then he growled to Moka, "I hate those things."

Moka and Static then started down the hallway that was on the floor that the two had been thrown onto. Static was about to say something, when the prison shook. Moka growled, "Another tremor?!"

Static looked around, and then saw the place starting to compress, "No. This is a dimensional collapse. The dimension is no longer stable. It's going to collapse into oblivion."

Moka then nodded, "So I guess we should get out of here." Static nodded, "Yep. That would be a really good id-"

Static was then grabbed by the same demon that had talked to Keito earlier, and tossed him back down the hallway, back into a cell block. Moka kicked the demon back into the cell block where he tossed Static.

Static looked up to see a closed cell with several webs around in it. Static looked in the cell, then he snapped his fingers and lights appeared in the cell, revealing a beautiful young lady, with long silky purple hair. Static looked at her, then he asked, "What are you doing in there?"

"Out of the way, Static!" Moka yelled as she dragged the demon behind her, and then kicked the demon in the ribs, sending him flying into a wall. Moka walked over to Static, "We need to go now, Static."

Static pointed into the cell, "What about this girl?" Moka looked into the cage and saw Keito, and then her eyes widened, "So, this is where you went, Keito. And I thought you were dead. Seems like that would have been more appealing."

"Keito?" Static asked, then looked into the cell, "Is that your name?"

"Yes, human." Keito said with disgust. Keito looked at Moka then growled, "Once again, I see you fraternizing with another human boy."

Static looked at Moka, who growled, "But you're the one in the cell, in the prison that about to wipe itself out of existence. Who is the real winner, here?"

Keito heard Moka, and her eyes widened in fear, but then they narrowed back at Moka and Keito growled, "Don't think I'll beg for mercy. Not to you, bitch. I was willing to live in this prison for eternity, I'm more than willing to die here as well."

Moka then shrugged, "So be it, bitch. You have fun being squashed like the bug you are." Moka then turned and said, "Let's get out of here, Static."

Static nodded, "I don't disagree on blowing this popsicle stand, but I do disagree about leaving Keito behind."

Keito growled, "You don't even know me. Leave me behind, you filth human." Moka nodded, "Leave her." Moka then looked back to Keito and smirked, "Have a fun time in Hell."

Static then unlocked the cell, and walked in towards Keito, and Keito's purple eyes widened in fear, "What the hell?! Get away!"

Keito's face then turned to her true monster form, becomes a disgusting fusion of a human and spider face. Static continued towards her, and then the two were face to face, and Moka poked her head in the cell.

Static nodded, "I don't know why you hate humans. I don't know if a human hurt you before, but I'm just paying you back, on behave of the human race. The side of the human race that doesn't fear monsters. The side of the human race that wants co-existence."

Keito blinked at Static, then growled, "I'm not coming with you, bitch." Keito spit in Static's face. Static was taken aback by this, then he touched her forehead, and tazed Keito. Keito slumped over helpless.

Static then lifted up the helpless Keito, and Moka looked at him and nodded, "How many freaks and rejects have you used that speech on?"

Static wiped the spit off his face, then looked at Keito, who's hopeless look in her eyes had disappeared, "Only the ones that deep on the inside want to be saved."

Static, who was carrying Keito on his back, and Moka started making their way to the entrance of the Ring. As they made it back to the entrance, the portal was a quarter the size it use to be.

Moka then nodded, "We made it back in time."

"Out of my way, weaklings!" Static and Moka heard, and Keito yelled, "Behind you, human!" Static and Moka turned, and the same man, who freed Kuyo and Hex and claimed to be a servant of Zeref, punched Moka in the face, and the shockwave was so powerful, it pushed Keito, Moka, Static, and the man out of the portal, just as the Ring had closed, being sealed off for all eternity.

* * *

Inside the Nazomi Tech Dome prison, a weapons vault door had been cut open by a purple laser. A purple haired Pandora then walked into the weapons volt, with several other strange villains behind her.

The Pandora then laughed, "Help yourselves, boys. The store's open. And everything is free."

As the criminals started running into the room to get their weapons, they heard on the intercom, "Warning, the supernatural cell block has been unlocked. Warning, the supernatural cell block has been unlocked. War...no stay back! No! PLEASE!" The intercom then fell silent and all the villains in the room smiled at each other and entered into a small laughter.

A Japanese teenage, who was wearing a prison jump suit ran over into a corner, and saw a red blocked object. She picked it up and said, "Restoration" The red block then turned into a red energy bow, and the girl smirked, "Good to be bac-"

A hand grabbed the Japanese girl from the dark, and yanked her into the darkness, before anyone in the vault could see anything. After a few seconds of struggling, a small crunch was heard, and then the girl fell from the shadows unconscious. A young woman with chin length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes walked out of the darkness. She was wearing a skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, and matching finger gloves.

The girl turned and said to the unconscious girl, "I don't think so, you dirt bag." After the girl said that, three zombies, a unicorn, a werewolf, and a giant snake then crawled into the room through the same entrance the other criminals came from.

One criminal walked over to the unicorn, and then pet it, the Pandora then yelled, "Supernatural creatures or not, Nazomi's been holding us here for too long! Come on in."

The werewolf then howled a howl of satisfaction, and the other creatures began to go through the room to collect weapons as well.

The blue haired girl then summoned a two-handed sword with a cross in the pommel. The sword also had an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard to the blade.

The girl growled and yelled for all the creatures to hear, "Return to your cells, or be destroyed."

A zombie to groaned as it saw the unusual blade that the girl held in her hands, "Excalibur! The holy sword!"

The large snake then blinked at the zombie and looked at the girl. The snake hissed, "How does some human bitch have the willpower to wield and control the holy sword Excalibur?"

The girl ignored the question and growled, "I will not warn you ag-"

Takumi and Satellizer then blasted through the roof of the dome. Takumi zoomed over the heads of the variety of supernatural creatures and villains. The energy barrier that had been carrying Satellizer disappear and Satellizer dropped to the ground. Satellizer landed and looked around at the bizarre creatures in the room, "What the hell? Is that a unicorn?"

The unicorn then charged at Satellizer screaming in a demonic voice, "Have at thee, you strumpet!"

Takumi looked down at the girl with the sword and a large gray robot with multiple cranes and drills on its body, "Dr. Roboto, sword chick! Say good night!"

The girl then yelled, "Hey wait, I'm not-" Takumi fired lasers from his sword, both blasting the robot and the girl.

Takumi laughed and started thrusting his hips as he floated in the air, "Another one bites the du-" Takumi laughed, then the werewolf, who crawled on the wall, launched itself at Takumi and head butted him. Takumi hit the ground on his stomach, and groaned, "Okay, that hurt."

Takumi stood as the robot, werewolf, and zombies surrounded him. Takumi then smirked, "Oh come on, we all know how this is going to work out, ladies. I'm going to kick your butts, and you guys are going to go back into your prison cells."

Satellizer was pushed into the wall by the unicorn, who then thrusted its horn at Satellizer chest, Satellizer stepped to the side, and the unicorn's horn gabbed into the wall. Satellizer then punched the unicorn in the head, and then it screamed, "Oh, you bitch! That hurt!"

Satellizer then turned to see a zombie swing at her. Satellizer ducked under the swing, and then she heard Takumi yell, "Aim at his head." She then kicked the zombie in the crotch, and the zombie grabbed his crotch and got on his knees and whined, "Ah…my balls."

Takumi got punched in the face by one of the zombies surrounding him. Then the werewolf slashed his claws into his back. "Ahh!" Takumi got on a knee then growled, "Ok…this isn't how I was expecting this to go."

The robot then grabbed onto Takumi's head, "Long has it been since I've felt the soft touch of human skin." Takumi struggled as the robot easily lifted up Takumi, and then started squeezing Takumi's head.

Satellizer looked at the situation and then yelled, "Takumi! We need to get out of here!"

The robot then slammed Takumi into a wall, an then he growled, "Easier said than done, Sate-" The werewolf then slashed into Takumi's chest, and then Takumi kicked the werewolf in the head.

A zombie walked over Takumi and put his hand on Takumi's head, and then a black energy started to crawling into Takumi's body. Takumi screamed in pain. This caused Satellizer then charge the zombie from behind, but the werewolf hopped in front of her, and swung at Satellizer's head, so she ducked under its swing, so she kicked the wolfman in the chest.

As the robot continued to hold down Takumi, the blue haired girl hopped on its back then stabbed her sword Excalibur into the robot's back, and then yanked the sword out, tearing the robot's head off as well.

As the robot fell over. And the girl rolled off of the robot. She then punched the zombie off of Takumi, and he started to recover from the attack. The girl then turned and threw her sword at the werewolf's back, head first. The sword stabbed into the wolf's back, and the wolf burst into flames.

Takumi then looked to see the girl climbing on top of shelves trying to make it to the exit that he and Satellizer made. Takumi then heard an explosion, and then water started flooding into the room from the rooms entrance.

Several strange mermaids and mermen creatures started coming into the room. One mermaid leapt out of the water and grabbed Satellizer. The mermaid bit at Satellizer's face with her shark teeth, then Satellizer punched the mermaid, then yelled, "This place is done for!"

Takumi nodded, "Time to go!" Takumi then grabbed onto Satellizer, who yelled, "Don't touch me!" Takumi and Satellizer then rocketed out of the room through the roof, and then Takumi pointed at the dome and yelled, "Nothing's getting out of there!" Takumi snapped his fingers and then the dome started pushing down into the water, and in the matter of seconds was completely submerged in water again.

Satellizer, who could not take it anymore, then punched Takumi in the face, and the two crashed down back into West Genetics. Elizabeth and Chiffon were both the only ones still left outside. Chiffon then ran over to Satellizer and reached for her, "Satellizer? Are you alright?"

Satellizer growled, "Don't touch me." Takumi nodded, "Careful, she might punch you in the face…like a bitch."

Elizabeth nodded at where the dome use to be. "So, the dome rising out of the water must have been the reason why our alarms went off. That's a relief."

Chiffon nodded, "That was quite close, Elizabeth. It is a relief."

"But only a slight one." Elizabeth nodded grimly to Satellizer. "The portal in Tokyo has started closing but several demonic creatures have come out of it. And there are reports that Static and a silver haired girl went into the portal and then came out with a glowing man."

"Platinum." Satellizer and Takumi both said at the same time. And Chiffon asked, "What?"

"Her hair is platinum." Takumi nodded. Takumi then both stood, and then Takumi nodded, "Looks like I know where I'm going next." Takumi nodded to Satellizer, "You coming with?"

Satellizer thought about it, then Elizabeth nodded, "You need to go." Chiffon looked at Elizabeth and said, "What are you saying? Satellizer can't go to Tokyo."

Elizabeth looked at Satellizer and then nodded, "What have we been fighting for? Because if we've been fighting to protect mankind, then that means protecting people. Even if the enemies we face are not Nova."

Satellizer thought about it, then nodded, but Chiffon yelled at Elizabeth, "NO! Satellizer can not go. I won't allow it."

Elizabeth nodded at where Satellizer and Takumi use to be, "I don't think you can really catch them now, Chiffon." Chiffon turned to see both Takumi and Satellizer flying away. Chiffon then turned and growled at Elizabeth, "What are you playing here, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth then turned and said, "Just thought I should help out a friend."

* * *

Both Static and Keito spit water as they floated helplessly in the Tokyo Bay. Keito looked up to see Moka being held by her throat by the glowing servant of Zeref.

"Who are you?" The boy tightened his grip on Moka, "Where are the Gremorys?" Moka smirked and nervously laughed, "I don't know who you're talking ab-"

The boy slapped Moka in the face, and sent her tumbling towards the ground. The boy growled, "I am Jellal, and I'm going to take back the years that were stolen from me off the Gremory's lives." Jellal then laughed a crazy laughed, "On other thought, I'll just take them all."

"No you won't!" Jellal heard, then looked up to see Superboy punching him in the face. Jellal flew backwards, and Superboy continued towards him. Moka saw the Bay quickly approaching, and then thought, 'If I go in there, I'm not going to be able to survive-'

Moka then felt an arm wrap around her waist, and looked up to see Spiderman swinging towards the docks, holding her tightly, "Spiderman?"

"No time for small talk, Moka." Spiderman nodded, "We gotta move!"

Spiderman then landed on the docks as Keito and Static climbed out of the water. Spiderman nodded to Static, "Buddy, you sure do know how to throw some crazy parties."

Static nodded, "Spidy. Good to see you. You healing well?"

Spiderman nodded, "Yeah. I'm all patched up-"

"Enough pointless talking, mortals!" Keito and Moka growled, then looked at each other and growled. Spiderman then looked up to see both Superboy and Jellal floating in the air, staring each other up.

Superboy growled, "I don't know who the heck you are, but you need to stand down. This city is already in ruins. Stop, and no one gets hurt."

Jellal stretched his hands towards the sky, "I call on the power of the mighty Zeref! Give me your power, oh powerful one! Give me the power of the cosmos!" Jellal then started radiating golden energy, and Superboy blinked in confusion, "Okay…that's new."

" **METEOR!** " Jellal yelled and then his body was engulfed with even more power. Superboy returned his confident look and then readied himself. Jellal then growled, "Sirzechs locked me in that prison! He knows what I can do! He knows I am unstoppable! I can do anything!"

Jellal pointed at Superboy, "I'll kill the Gremorys, I'll kill you! Then I will unleash my master Zeref, and your world will be consumed by Zeref's might."

"I think not." Superboy then charged at Jellal, and then punched him in the face. Jellal stood completely unharmed, then he smirked, "Weakling!" Jellal punched Superboy away from him, "Enough!"

* * *

Mirajane landed outside of Bellwood, and laid down Saeko, who was beginning to wake up. Saeko looked up to Mirajane, who then tossed Ben to the side. Ben landed on his face, then looked at her and growled, "Mirajane! You…"

Ben took a deep breath, then Mirajane looked out to where the Plumbers Base was, and then nodded, "Your Grandpa Max is evacuating with the rest of the Plumbers. The villains are also escaping."

Ben then activated his Omnitrix, "I'm going back to help-", then Mirajane nodded, "With your injured shoulder?"

Ben gave her the cold shoulder, "I'm fine. I don't need anymore smart talk from you, or anyone else tod-" Ben's Omnitrix then went off, and then Saeko spit on the ground as she stood, "Your alarm going off?"

Grandpa Max then said on the Omnitrix's com, "Ben! Are you there?" Ben nodded, "Grandpa, I'm here!"

Max then said, "Good to hear you're okay. Are Mirajane and Saeko with you?" Ben nodded, "Yeah. They're here." Ben then mumbled, "Sadly."

"Heard that, dickhead." Mirajane growled, then Max said, "Ben. Superboy, Spiderman, and your friend Static have all been reported to be in Tokyo, fighting off some glowing young man that came from another portal in the sky."

Mirajane and Saeko then looked over, "What portal?" Mirajane asked, then Saeko nodded, "What glowing man are you talking about?"

Max then said, "We don't have much info, but Ben, I need you there! We don't have any Plumbers in that region that can assist at the time." Ben nodded, then looked at Mirajane and Saeko, "You two coming?"

Mirajane blew him off, and Saeko looked at Mirajane in confusion at first, then Ben shrugged, "Fine then. Run along, do what you want. I was only trying to help you two." Ben then slammed done on the Omnitrix and became Jetray. Jetray then launched off in the air, yelling, "Jetray!"

Saeko then looked at Mirajane, "He's right. He was only trying to help us."

"Don't lecture me." Mirajane said, then pointed at Saeko's shoulder, "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. My body will heal in the matter of minutes, so don't change the subject." Saeko nodded, " We could help. We could save these people, and we could stop this glowing man."

"Funny." Mirajane growled, "I don't remember this glowing man pissing me off, like Vilgax or Darkseid have. This isn't our fight."

Saeko nodded, "But for now, this is our world. And if it gets blown to bits, we have nowhere to go."

Saeko then watched Mirajane raise an eyebrow, "So, there's a we now?" Saeko nodded, "I don't know much about your old world, but from what Moka told me, she said she'd help you. Ben and the Plumbers have no idea where to find her. But maybe Superboy or Static could help you."

Mirajane then growled, "Maybe they don't know anything, and you just need a ride to Tokyo. Why aren't you interested in returning back to your world?"

Saeko then nodded and growled, "When nearly everyone is a flesh-eating monster, and an alien tyrant gives a mad man the power to manipulate them, the world becomes a place you don't want to live in."

"Fine." Mirajane then growled and turned away from Saeko, "If I help you, then you do something for me."

Saeko blinked and asked, "What?"

Mirajane then turned and growled, "You come back with me, to my world. And you help me kill the monster who killed my family. And then we find Darkseid and cut his head off."

Saeko then nodded, "I have no problem with killing mad tyrants."

* * *

Superboy punched Jellal in the stomach, but the aura around him deflected the powerful blow, and this caused Superboy to pull his fist back. Superboy then punched at his head, but Jellal's shield seemed inpenetrable.

"Out of the way, Kryptonian!" Superboy heard, then he quickly moved as he saw Moka being flung at Jellal. Moka drove her leg into Jellal's side. Moka's monster energy broke through Jellal's shielding for a second, and Moka's kick got to him.

Jellal flew back, and Moka started tumbling towards the ground again, but Spiderman then rocketed up and grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up to be leveled with Superboy.

Static nodded at the group from the dock, standing next to Keito, "We have to do something. If we can't stop him, he'll kill everyone!"

Keito nodded, "Yep. All those humans, dead. That sounds like a walk in the park."

Static turned and growled, "Fine. Be a bitch. But remember this, I didn't have that same attitude about saving you. And hope your future children don't meet any one of those humans that would have the same attitude you have, about monsters."

Static then launched himself up towards the fight.

Jellal recovered then floated towards the trio again, then he growled, "Can't you understand what I'm telling you, weaklings! I control the power of the cosmos! I could open a black hole in one of your chest, destroying you from the inside out. Or, I could use the power of gravity, to crush you…LIKE THIS!"

Jellal's hand started glowing red, and Superboy then felt gravity start weighing him down, then he was sent plummeting into the Bay. Moka and Spiderman yelled, "Superboy!" Jellal then punched Spiderman, causing him to fly back. Jellal then grabbed onto Moka, and punched her with all his might in the stomach. Moka coughed up air, and then Jellal backhanded her, sending her flying into the Bay, this time with no one to save her. Moka landed into the water, and her body started releasing red electric monster aura, and she screamed in pain.

Moka looked up to see Keito staring at her, but then she turned and ran away. Moka then thought to herself, 'That…bit-' Moka then began sinking under the water.

Static then flew up to Jellal and growled, "You need to stop." Jellal then growled, "Get out of my way, you wea-" Static then fired a large bolt of lightning at Jellal, causing him to back away in discomfort. Jellal then growled, "ENOUGH!" Jellal kicked Static in the chest, and Static was sent falling out of the sky.

Jellal then zoomed towards him, growling, "It's time to di-" Takumi collided into Jellal mid-sentence, and before Static hit the ground, a blue blur of light zoomed under him, catching him and dropping him on the dock. Satellizer then appeared in the blur of light, but she was covered in a mixture of sweat and water.

Takumi summoned his D-Sword and slashed Jellal in the chest, cutting through enough of his aura to hit him, and Jellal was sent into the Bay. Takumi then turned and started for the docks. Takumi zoomed up to Static and Satellizer, and then Spiderman landed by the ground.

Takumi nodded, "How come when we get together, everything in my city just blows up?" "Your city?" Satellizer asked, and Spiderman high-fived Takumi, "Dude! It's good to see you, man! I never thought we'd run into each other in the same pla…dear God! Moka and Superboy!"

Takumi nodded, "What?"

Spiderman nodded, "Moka and Superboy got tossed into the water, neither of them have come back up."

Static nodded, "I'll get Moka, Takumi get Superboy!" Static and Takumi started to run towards the edge of the docks, when Jellal rose out of the water in front of the group. Spiderman then heard Jarvis say, "Warning, gravitational field around the target is extremely high. Extreme Caution advised."

Spiderman then said, "Guys, this dude is radiating a lot of power. The closest thing I can compare him to right now is a black hole!"

Static nodded, "Yep! He's definitely trouble!"

Jellal then growled, "You have no idea, fool!" Jellal's hands started glowing red again, then Static was sent hurling up towards the sky, screaming in a very high pitch. Satellizer then yelled, "Virgil!"

Takumi then turned to see Jellal punch him in the face, sending him flying into the dock's warehouse. Satellizer hopped up and stabbed Nova Blood at Jellal, but he easily caught it, and tossed her into the Bay as well. Spiderman launched into the air, but moved by Jellal, and dove into the Bay. Jellal then smirked and turned towards the city, when a beam of green energy hit him in the chest, and sent him back into the Bay once more.

Jetray landed on the docks, and then Takumi floated out the warehouse, with a look of discomfort on his face. Jetray looked at Takumi, "You look like crap, dude."

Takumi was about to say something, when Jellal flew behind Jetray, and punched him in the face, causing him to fly into Takumi and Takumi was sent back into the warehouse, through another wall, yelling, "Are you kidding me?"

* * *

Superboy felt the gravity around him begin to change back to normal as he dropped deeper and deeper in the Bay. He then looked up towards the surface and started to fly through the water. Superboy passed Spiderman, as he zoomed down and grabbed a, what appeared to be, unconscious Moka. Spiderman grabbed onto Moka, and then saw streaks of her hair had begin to turn pink.

Spiderman then turned and rocketed off towards the surface with Moka on his back.

* * *

Jellal floated over the city, then purple magic circles started glowing over his hands, and then multiple magic circles started appearing around the Tokyo. The city then began to lift out of it's place, and all the citizens on it began to cry out in terror.

Jellal then felt a dark presence around him and he calmly nodded, "Yes, my master. I will convert this city and its people into life force for you! You will rise again, great Zeref!"

"I think not!" Superboy yelled from behind Jellal, but as he turned to confront Superboy, Cannonbolt hit Jellal in the front, and sent him tumbling towards Superboy, who punched him in the face so hard, that it seemed that Jellal's neck was twisted out of place.

Jellal was sent falling towards the ground, with Cannonbolt in tow, right behind him, charging down on him. Jellal landed on the ground, hard. Then Cannonbolt crashed into him, flattening him. Superboy smirked, "Nice one, Ben!"

Tokyo then stopped floating and behind to fall back towards the ground. Superboy gasped, then he flew at super speed and got under the city, trying to hold it up or at least slow its fall to the ground. Superboy gave it all he had, when he saw Cannonbolt fly over the edge of the city yelled, "Oh man!"

Superboy then pushed up with all of his power, and the city's descend slowed enough, until the city and landed to where it had been before, and water all around Tokyo became displaced and rose up considerably.

* * *

"AHHHAHHHHAHH!" Static yelled as he got higher and higher, then he thought ot himself, 'Calm down, you're going to fly out of the atmosphere at this rate!' Static then threw up an energy bubble, and he flew outside of Earth's atmosphere, and he then fired lightning from his feet, hoping to propel back to Earth.

This however, failed. Static then fired lightning out of his hands and feet, thinking, 'I need more power! I need…I'm in SPACE!'

Static then concentrated, absorbing all of the electromagnetic energy around him, and converting it to as much lightning as he could possible control, manipulate and absorb.

Static then felt the gravity effect around him stop, then Static launched himself to Earth, moving faster than he ever moved before.

* * *

Jellal punched Cannonbolt off him, as the city flew towards the ground, growling, "Off of me, shape shifter!"

As the city came to a stop, Jellal then lifted into the air, and yelled, "I claim this city, no this world for the mighty Zer-"

Jellal was then kicked in the face, by Moka, who had been tossed at him, by Satellizer. Jellal was pushed back, but then Takumi followed Moka's lead, and hit Jellal with his D-Sword, causing Jellal to fly down the block.

As Moka fell towards the ground, Takumi grabbed her and then landed in front of Jellal, and Satellizer came to a stop next to the duo.

Moka, who was still panting for air and pulsing with red electricity, growled, "I recommend, you stay down, mortal!"

Jellal then floated in the air, and Takumi lifted up after him, "You fools think you can stop me? I've beaten all of you before! I can do it!" Jellal then summoned two orange magic circles. One aimed at Moka and Satellizer, and the other at Takumi.

But before Jellal could do anything, however, a large, flashing, continuous stream of red and white cosmic lightning hit Jellal in the face, and it pushed Jellal back into the ground. Moka and Satellizer looked up in awe, as Static sparked with raw energy flowing from his eyes, "Don't get back up!"

Spiderman then zoomed down to the ground next to Takumi, "I'd listen to the lady and man, if I were you!"

Hummungasaur then exploded from the ground under Jellal, causing him to fly up, but then Superboy punched him in the back, and sent Jellal face first into the ground.

Hummungasaur then growled, "You're outnumbered, punk. Now stay down." Superboy then landed in front of him, and his eyes started glowing red, "Or we'll put you down."

Jellal stood and looked at the seven heroes, and then he growled, "No…NO! The power I wield…I…you are all nothing compared to Zeref's power!"

Jellal then snapped his fingers and black magic circles appeared near every single on of the teens. The black magic circles then immediately started draining life energy from the selected teen. Superboy struggled against his circle, so two more appeared over him, and continued to drain more of his energy.

"AAHHHAAA!" Takumi yelled, "Somebody…do…som-"

"You whores and monsters are nothing to me! I have the power of the cosmos inside of me! I'm stronger than all of you!" Jellal yelled, then he growled, "I'm the strongest one there is!"

Jellal then heard behind him, "AHHHHAAAA! WHAT THE F**K?!" Jellal turned to see Saeko collide into his chest, and then she fell helplessly to the ground. Jellal was then tackled by Mirajane, who growled to him, "Bitch please." Mirajane then wrapped her fist in demonic energy, and then punched Jellal in the face, sending him flying all the way into the Bay.

Mirajane landed in the center of the group, who's magic circles had disappeared from around them. Takumi then nodded, "That hurt…a lot."

Saeko then stood and walked over to Mirajane, growling, "Turn back human, so I can smack the bitch out of you!"

Spiderman stood and looked at Mirajane and Saeko, "Oh, thank God for you two." Satellizer then put on a sincere smile, "Yeah, you two are sights for sore eyes."

"You're telling me!" Ben smirked and patted Saeko and Mirajane on the back, "I thought you two weren't coming." Saeko blushed then removed Ben's hand, "No touchy, Tennyson. Things aren't going to work like they did last time, when a pretty boy liked to pat me on the back."

Mirajane then looked to see Moka, and then she smiled, "Moka?!" Mirajane offered a hand for Moka to get up, but Moka stood and nodded, "Mirajane. Well, that saves me the trouble of trying to come find you."

Superboy then nudged Takumi, "You know, before I met any of you guys, I never hung out with this many cute girls."

Moka then turned and nodded, "Don't make me blush, Superboy."

Takumi then nodded, "Should I remind you, Superboy, that I have a harem?"

Superboy was about to say something, when the Bay exploded in a large flash of light. Satellizer then sighed, "So, I'm guessing that guy isn't dead."

"Lucky guess, Satellizer." Moka nodded to Saeko, "I like her, she's very smart." Satellizer then growled, "Shut the hell up!"

Takumi then asked the group, "So. Do you think he's learned the error of his ways, and wants to talk over his emotional damage?"

Spiderman then nodded, "Yeah, you shouldn't bet on that."

Ben then nodded, "From everything I've learned about life so far, all men with golden hair and glowing eyes are trying to steal our women, and they must be stopped!"

"Our women?" Mirajane growled, then Static shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with everyone?"

Jellal floated out of the water and then growled and launched himself at the group. "We need a plan." Superboy said, but then Mirajane stood and launched herself at Jellal, then the two collided, and Jellal drove Mirajane through several buildings.

Saeko looked at the destruction in Mirajane's wake, then she looked at everyone. "Spiderman, Static, Takumi. Go help Mirajane. Attack this guy from the front. Moka, Superboy, and Satellizer, get behind Jellal. Wait until he lets his guard down."

Ben then activated his Omnitrix, "What do I do?"

"Change into a less noticeable form, and wait for my signal." Saeko nodded, then Ben asked, "What signal? And then what do I do?!"

Saeko nodded, "Keep him off his feet!"

Takumi rubbed his head, then he sighed, "Uh…my head hurts now."

Saeko then pointed towards where Jellal and Mirajane were, and yelled, "Hurt on your own time! Let's move!"

Spiderman, Takumi, and Static then launched off, and then as Satellizer and Moka began to move, Superboy raised an eye at Saeko, "Are you going to try to kill him?"

Saeko looked at Superboy, and then she frowned, "If that's what must be done, then so be it."

Superboy then growled, "I think not." Saeko then nodded, "Then follow the plan, and we won't have to."

Superboy growled then he launched off after his team, and Saeko then looked around at the different buildings and structures that were still standing. Once seeing her position, she then nodded and started moving towards her position.

Mirajane was punched through another building, when she came to a stop and ducked under another punch Jellal threw at her head. Mirajane then head butted Jellal in the stomach, stopping the mad man's assail.

Mirajane then flipped him around, and summoned a ball of demonic energy, yelling, " **SOUL EXTINCTION!** " Mirajane then fired her ball of energy, and as it hit Jellal, the ball exploded into a huge beam of demonic energy, completely engulfing Jellal's body.

Mirajane growled as she saw Jellal survive the attack, but he seemed disoriented for the second, and his golden power aura was completely wiped out. Takumi then yelled behind him, "Hey, Dwayne Johnson! Get off our rock!" Jellal turned to see Takumi, who had a massive pink robotic fist with spiked knuckles on it, punch him in the face. Jellal was taken aback by the punch, and he flew back into Mirajane, who punched him in the back.

Mirajane then flipped Jellal around, then he fired out more beams of energy at Jellal, and Takumi lifted his D-Sword and fired out pink energy at Jellal. Takumi then yelled, "Assholes, pour it on him!"

Static and Spiderman then flew behind Takumi. Static fired multiple beams of lightning at Jellal, and Spiderman's chest piece opened, revealing the Arc reactor, and fired a large Unibeam at Jellal. As the four stood strong firing their blasts at Jellal, Jellal growled and yelled, "Zeref! I need mor-"

The four stopped firing there blast at Jellal, who stumbled forward, and then Moka hopped from behind Jellal, kicking him in the ribs, "That pain you're feeling is called a broken rib cage."

Superboy then flew up and punched Jellal in the back, causing Jellal then fly forward, and he turned to face both Moka and Superboy, but Satellizer, who was now in her "Pandora Mode", which was a full body glowing mechanical armor, that increased her already enhanced physical abilities, stab Nova Blood into Jellal in the chest. Satellizer and Jellal flew forward through a building, and landed on a block next to the one that the rest of the team was on.

Jellal stood and stumbled back, and then engulfed himself with golden energy. Satellizer hopped at him, but Jellal then growled, and a yellow magic circle appeared over his fist, " **METEOR!** " Jellal punched Satellizer, and the punch sent multiple shockwaves through Satellizer's Pandora armor, and it shattered into pieces, as its wearer was sent flying back.

Jellal started towards Satellizer, but then stumbled and fell on his knee, and looked at the stab wound he had in his chest. Jellal's aura then disappeared, and a white magic circle appeared over his wound, and it started to close. As this happened, Saeko hopped off a building and then punched Jellal in the head. Jellal was caught by surprised, and he stopped healing, and fell over. Saeko then kicked Jellal in the stab wound, and then in the face.

Jellal then saw Superboy and Spiderman flying towards him, he raised his hands and yelled, "Enough! All of you will die!" As the rest of the team swarmed him, Jellal yelled, "Zeref! Give me all of your POWER!"

A giant golden magic circle appeared in the air, and everyone in the entire city fell to the ground, behind Jellal. Jellal was then once again engulfed in golden energy, and he yelled, "YEAH! THE POWER! ZEREF WILL RISE! _**ZEREF WILL RISE**_!"

Jellal began to rise into the air and his eyes changed completely black and he yelled in a terrifying powerful voice, " _ **Yes! Zeref will rise! Zeref is the destroyer of worlds! ZEREF IS UNSTOPPABLE!**_ "

Spiderman then forced out of his mouth, "So…much power…can we-"

Superboy struggled to lift himself up, "I…won't…st-" The immense power then pushed Superboy back on his face.

Static said to Moka, "Can't move…can you?"

Moka then struggleed to say, "N…o…Satellizer?"

Satellizer began to struggle to stand, and her body became engulf in blue energy, "I…won…t…los…"

Jellal then flew down and punched Satellizer in the face, knocking her out. Static growled, "N…"

The possessed Jellal then growled as he lifted himself in the air, " _ **I have killed god-slayers and dragon-slayers with this power!**_ "

Mirajane heard this and then she looked up and thought, 'Natsu…N…Nat…'. Mirajane let out a demonic roar and began to rise to her feet, using her shear determine, power, and rage to lift herself up.

Jellal saw this and growled, then slammed his hand down towards Mirajane, and a purple magic circle appeared on Mirajane's chest. Jellal growled, "Magic Technique, PAIN!"

Mirajane then felt immense pain in her body, and she fell on her face. Mirajane's body then started glowing blue in demonic energy, and Jellal turned from her and lifted into the air, "ZEREF'S NEW BODY WILL BE REMADE OF THIS PLANET'S ENERGY!" Building and other things began rising in the air and as they hit the magic circle in the sky, they were broken apart.

Saeko then whispered, "Ten…Te…" Big Chill's head lifted from the ground and he looked at the ground, "Now, Saeko?"

Saeko looked over to see the immense light illuminating from Mirajane, "Not yet! Let…Mi…" Ben looked over and saw what was happening, then he nodded, and phased back into the ground.

Mirajane rose over her magic circle's pain, as her body began to transform into a new creature. Mirajane's elf ears were then covered by sky blue long scales, and were extended backwards. Her scaly armor that covered over her forearms, hands, and legs were then covered in similar sky-blue scales. Each of her forearms then grew a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. Her long tail then became blue, and seemed to be incased by massive blue metal plates. Her suit then became a light blue and dark blue one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which opened on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, a good amount of her cleavage, and a lot of her upper back. Mirajane's two bat wings were then replaced by two beautiful angelic wings.

Mirajane growled and yelled in rage, as Jellal looked down and pointed at her, and several more magic circles started to appear around her, absorbing her life energy, and inflicting more pain onto her. Mirajane unrelentingly continued to rise, even when she was pushed back.

Jellal blinked out of his state of power, and shook his head in awe, "NO! Nothing…is that powerful!"

Jellal then pointed down, and a magic circle, similar to the one in the sky, appeared over Mirajane, and started to absorb her. Mirajane then lifted herself up and punched the magic circle with a fist engulfed in blue magical cosmic energy. The magic circle was shattered, and Jelllal was taken aback, "NO! That is the power of Zeref! Nothing can possibly be that-"

Saeko then growled, as Jellal continued to rant, "Be…now…"

Big Chill, then floated out of the ground invisible, and flew up to Jellal, and then slammed on the Omnitrix, and then multiple copies of Echo Echo appeared, all grabbing hold on Jellal.

Echo Echo was a small, white alien whose body was made of living sonic waves, and was in a suit made of silicon. He had an MP3 player on his back with a port on it, with a 10 symbol and what looked like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He had circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. His Omnitrix could be found on his chest.

All the Echo Echo's said together, "WALL OF SOUND!" All the Echo Echos then blasted powerful sonic screaming at Jellal, point blank, causing the cosmic manipulating young man to lose his balance. The magic circle in the air then disappeared, leaving what remained of the city of Tokyo safe.

Saeko then forced herself up, "Nishijou, use your reality manipulating powers, cover the city and its people." Takumi looked at her, and growled, "Not how the powers work, lady."

"LOOK OUT!" Echo Echo yelled as his last copy landed onto of Saeko. Mirajane then launched herself at Jellal, and both of them fired cosmic energy at each other, at full power.

Takumi then pointed his D-Sword at Jellal, and fired his own beam of energy. Takumi's energy hit the weakened Jellal, and sent him back, and Mirajane took this time to punch Jellal in the face with all the power she had left in her. Jellal was punched back towards the ground. As he landed face first, and Moka and Superboy started walking towards him, and Moka nodded, "Shall we?"

"Might as well." Superboy punched Jellal in the face, while Moka kicked him in the chest, while Moka growled, "LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

Jellal was sent flying into the ground by the massive amount of force that Moka's powerful kick delivered to him. Jellal, began to rise again, and Static stood over him, and he summoned all of power inside of him, and after all of that was spent, he then summoned electricity from around him, from buildings, cars, and even Ben's Omnitrix started having green energy siphoned from it, until Static fired a massive beam of lightning from his chest, at full power, completely burning through what was left of Jellal's energy aura, and caused several severe burns to Jellal's body.

Jellal fell on one knee, and he looked up at the eight teens, in a mixture of anger and fear. Jellal then began to speak, "You have no idea…what you are unleashing…my master will destroy you…all. My master is Zer-"

Satellizer, who appeared to be in some kind of trance, punched Jellal in face, extremely hard, and sent him into Takumi, who then punched him onto the ground, rendering him unconscious. Satellizer then fell over, and Moka nodded, "She finished him off, unconscious…your girl has stuff."

Static ran over to Satellizer's side, and lifted her unconscious body up in his arms, and then thought, 'What happened to you, that had you such a…bad ass?'

Spiderman then looked at the city, and then asked, "How many people have we lost this time?"

Takumi looked around, and then he scanned the city, and nodded, "We have dozens of people injuried, by what happened, but none dead." Takumi then sighed in relief, "And my friend Ayase just told me that my girl is alright, so I'm relieved."

"That's good, man." Superboy nodded, "You should get to her. I'll run through the city real fast, then I'm making my way to the Vault. I heard there was a breakout there, as well as the Cube. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D and ARGUS are going to need-"

"SO!" The eight teens heard behind them, and an older Japanese man wearing a Japanese military general uniform, yelled to the teens, "Does that statement confirm that you work for the U.S. government?"

As the general continued to talk, several tanks, much more advanced than usual weapons of war, rolled up around the teenagers, and several military helicopters, with what appeared to be "Hammer Tech" weapons on them surrounded the teens from the air. Several dozens of soldiers, in what appeared to be in discount Iron Man armors flew around the perimeter, while several more placed large mechanical pillars around the area surrounding the teens.

Takumi then said to Spiderman, "Well, I'm sure I've got enough strength to teleport us to anywhere but here."

"Don't try it, Giglomaniac." The general growled, "I'm General Antalk of the Supernatural Enforcement Division of the Japanese Military."

Takumi then nodded, "Well, that's a relief, to know that even Japan has something to deal with supernatural threats. But your response time, just shy of a pizza deliver."

Superboy then nodded, "Turn your guns off of my people. Now."

General Antalk then growled, "You nine, have terrorized Tokyo twice in five days, and you want me to turn my guns off you? You're insane."

Moka growled, "You're insane, if you don't think we won't tear apart your army and weapons."

Spiderman looked at Moka, and then Saeko nodded and quietly said, "Stand ready. Superboy, Spiderman, prepare to take out the air support. Moka, Static, Tennyson, you three with deal with the ground support. Mirajane capture the general, Nishijou, cover us with a shield."

Takumi nodded, but as the team was about to jump into action, Superboy hopped off the ground, but he didn't go high, until he landed, and he shook his head, "What the heck?"

General Antalk smirked, "These pillars have cut off your powers. You metahumans, bang babies, monsters, and even Pandora, are all under arrest."

"Great." Static nodded, "And you think even if we don't have powers, we'll come in quietly? We just saved lives today. And you came out of nowhere, when you should have been here helping us protect people."

Takumi nodded, "The man is right. We caught you slipping." This caused General Antalk to nodded, and a tank aimed at Superboy's chest, and he nodded, "Well allow me to make up for slipping, by making an example of the strongest being on the planet."

Moka stepped in front of Superboy, and prayed in her mind, 'Father, please be watching. Pull us out of this one.' Moka then growled, "Superboy is a hero, along with everyone who stands here. If you think any different, you're the one with the problem."

Spiderman then turned to Saeko, and nodded, "My suit's still working, and I'm sure we've got some strength in us. What's the plan?"

Saeko, who had a somewhat desperate look in her eyes. Saeko then growled, "What do you plan on doing with us?"

The group then heard Satellizer say, "Let me guess. Take us to another underwater prison, that you've been hiding from the public?"

Static, who had Satellizer in his arms, nearly jumped, but Satellizer barely noticed Static touching her. When she felt his arms, she became uncomfortable, but Satellizer was able to stand it enough to not punch or attack Virgil. Satellizer then stood on her own two legs, and Static nodded, and Satellizer nodded back to him, then she growled to General Antalk, "You plan on taking us back to a prison and lock us away?"

The general then growled, "Don't get me wrong, the more noticeable heroes will be sent to a prison, and they will be let out in about twenty years. Satellizer El Bridget, it seems money can still solve your problems, so you will enter into your brother's custody. And you will be taken to your father, and most likely stripped of those heroic stigmata in your back."

Satellizer's eyes then went wide, "NO!" The general continued, "Oh, and I can't wait to experiment on the vampire, demon, and the purple haired girl."

"I'll tear off your head, and your family's heads before that happens to me." Saeko growled, and Moka then nodded, "Ditto."

General Antalk smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

He then heard behind him, "Oh, I bet five bucks you're wrong." General Antalk spun around to see Amanda Waller smirking at him. The General then raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you, that you think you can just swing on the scene? My scene."

Amanda then nodded, "It's above your pay grade, boy. Pull back your army. Now."

General Antalk then growled, "No. I don't know who you are, bitch. But I'm in command here. And I have all the power, and there is no power here that trumps mine. None at al-"

As General Antalk said this, several red rips opened in time and space, all pulling in several soldiers, tanks, and helicopters that had surrounded the teens. Amanda looked around in surprise, and then yelled to Superboy, "IS this your reality manipulating friend, Kon?"

Superboy looked at Takumi, who was freaking out himself, "What the hell is going on, guys?! I'm usually the one who is suppose to open portals and junk!"

General Antalk watched as his entire army was being pulled into multiple portals, that all disappeared as swiftly as they appeared. General Antalk was the last to be pulled in a portal, and he grabbed for Amanda Waller, when a pale hand caught his hand, and it turned out to be the hand of Issa Shuzen.

Issa growled to General Antalk, "If you ever threaten my daughter again, I will slaughter your children, your dying mother, your drunken failure of a father, your wife, your mistress, and anyone else you have any type of feelings for."

Issa then tossed General Antalk into the portal, and then portal closed. And all that remained was Issa, a shocked Amanda Waller, and the nine teenagers, who all stared in awe.

Ben then gulped, "Boy…so…I'm guessing that's your dad, Moka?"

Moka then gulped, "I'm dead…I'm so dead. I'd rather be in front of the High Council."

As Issa started towards Moka and her new friends, a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that tied as a loose ponytail with a black hair band, walked to Amanda Waller, and nodded, "I am Zeoticus Gremory. This world has probably gotten much weirder than you've bargained for, Ms. Waller."

Amanda nodded, "Not really, Zeo…Mr. Gremory. You came at the perfect time, by the way. Thanks for not wiping me…to dust?"

Zeoticus laughed, "No, I just sent them back home."

Zeoticus walked over to the group, and then nodded to Moka, "Moka. Rias told me that you had her teleport you here, to help your friends. Is this true?"

Superboy heard this, and he looked at Moka, "Moka? You came here to help us?"

Moka's cheeks grew red, but she held in, but her father saw this and looked at Superboy, "Quiet, mortal. Speak when you are spoken too."

Takumi then looked at Issa then Superboy, then nodded, "Yeah, mortal."

Issa was about to growl something, but Moka then got on a knee and nodded to Zeoticus, "Yeah, Clan Master Gremory. I asked her to do so. But I take full responsibility for this. I apologize for my ac-"

"Stand, Moka Shuzen." Zeoticus nodded, and Moka rose, "I have no problem with your heroics. You captured a very very dangerous man, Jellal Fernandes. He was captured by my son, Serzechs. He will be coming back with me."

Static then nodded, "So we catch him, and you just bag and tag em? That's not much better than what General Antalk just tried to do."

"I did not just threaten to experiment on you." Zeoticus nodded, and Satellizer growled, "But you did know something was up, I assume. But you waited for us, mortals, to finish the job, and then you came here to pick up the treasure. What does that make you? S**t detail?"

Zeoticus smirked and then said, "I am picking up trash, but if you continue to talk to me like that, girl, Jellal will be the least of your worries."

"I think you should listen." Mirajane nodded, in her human form now, "He's radiating something…dark."

Zeoticus nodded, "Listen to the smart girl." Zeoticus then lifted up Jellal, then growled, "You're coming with me, little boy." Zeoticus nodded to Issa, "I'll see you when I see you, brother." Zeoticus was then engulfed in red energy, and he and Jellal disappeared.

Issa then turned to the heroes, and then nodded, "You mortals did…exceptional. Time to go Moka."

Issa then waved for Moka to come with him, and Moka nodded, and turned to her new friends, "Well…it was a pleasure…wait, dad!"

Issa turned and Moka pulled Mirajane over to him, and Mirajane blushed at Issa's supernatural attractiveness. Issa rose his eyebrow at this girl, and asked, "Who is this, mortal that radiates demonic energy?"

"This is Mirajane. She helped fight off Darkseid and Vilgax…oh boy." Moka slipped and Issa rose an eyebrow, "What is a Darkseid and Vilgax?"

Takumi then stretched his arms and asked, "Dude? Where have you been the passed five days?"

* * *

"ARE YOU TELLING ME, THAT YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED AROUND THIS MORTAL REALM, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Moka's father growled to her, as she finished telling him everything that had happened over the past five days, and then she bowed her head in fear, "Daddy, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you."

The rest of the group were caught by surprise by Moka's sudden politeness, then Superboy cleared his throat, "Um…Mr. Akashiya-"

"Shuzen." Issa growled, "I do not have the last name of an illusion."

Superboy blinked in confusion, then Issa growled, "I told you, mortal. Don't speak to me unless-"

"Daddy." Moka nodded, "That is Superboy, he's a hero. All these mortals are heroes."

Issa rose an eyebrow, "That's funny. You said the same thing about that Tsukune, boy. But where is he now?"

Moka winched, then Issa nodded, "Exactly. No answer. I love you, my daughter. But, this must stop. I sent you to meet Eric Brooks. That's the only reason I even let you back to the human realms. This world has made you softer than you use to be. You must harden again, my daughter."

Issa then nodded to Mirajane, "Because my daughter gave you her word, I will honor her request. I will locate your dimension when I get the free time. And I will send you back."

Mirajane smiled and said, "Thank you, sir. THANK YOU-"

"But," Issa continued, "I will not get the Gremory's involved with the affairs that I am forced to have with you, mortal girl. In fact, none of my magical connections will be contacted. You will be on your own."

Mirajane blinked, then Issa turned, "Moka, it's time for us to go. Now young lady."

Moka shook her head, "Dad?! What the hell?!" Issa turned and growled, "What? I have made my decision."

"That's not right!" Moka growled, "Mirajane…she…you don't understand what she went through."

"I don't need to. The humans have hurt you, me, your sisters, your friends. And I will have little to no contact with mortals, and you will have no more contact with these mortals." Issa turned and then he opened a portal, then he nodded, "We are going, now."

Moka stood in shock, and then both her father and her heard, "You're wrong."

Issa turned and saw Spiderman, with his hand on Mirajane's shoulder, "You're wrong. She won't be alone. I'll go with her."

Static then stood, "I will stand beside her, too."

Satellizer nodded, "Me too." Takumi then growled, "To prove this bastard wrong, count me and all my girls in."

Superboy nodded, "She saved the world beside us all. She's one of us."

Ben nodded, "And we fight to protect one of us."

Saeko then nodded, "Looks like we have ourselves a team, Mr. Shuzen. She won't be alone, will she, Moka?"

Moka's face then became flustered, and then her father then looked at her, and Moka did not fight the fluster. She then nodded, and backed away from her father and stood next to Mirajane, "No, she won't be alone. She's one of us."

Issa looked at every single teenager as they stood tall to him, and he stared them all down.

Moka then gulped, "Father…may I speak?"

Issa then growled, "You haven't had a problem with speaking out of place to your father, these past few moments."

Moka then sighed, "Ben Tennyson. A human, watched my back when I found aliens and demons sent by an alien tyrant. Also taught me a lesson in pride and humility, something I thought humans knew nothing about."

Moka looked at Satellizer, "Satellizer El Bridget. A human, stood beside me in battle. Reminded me of what a true warrior spirit was. Stood up, and fought several dozens of aliens alone, showing bravery most monsters wouldn't even show."

"Spiderman. A human. I watched him fly into a portal with a nuke strapped to his back, knowing there was a good chance he was going to die. Was willing to give up everything he was, to save the world that belonged to humans, aliens, and yes monsters." Moka nodded to Spiderman, and his faceplate opened, and he had tears running down his face.

"Takumi Nishijou. A human. A foolish human, but a human." Moka giggled a little, and Takumi let out a chuckle of his own, and Issa winched at Moka's display of emotion, "He flew into that portal, after Spiderman, willing to sacrifice himself, to save a fellow comrade. He showed true bravery. And he's honestly a cool guy."

"He's kinda a dick, if you ask me." Spiderman said, then Saeko nudged him, "Stop."

Moka pointed at Saeko, "Saeko Busujima! Human! She was under Darkseid's control, and was his personal assassin. She broke free, and she protected me when we fought Darkseid's army, when I had no idea what was going on. She has more guts than any girl I know, monster, demon, or human."

Moka then grabbed Static by the collar, and yanked him over to her, "This boy's name is Static."

Static nodded, "Hi."

"He argued with a girl that I once defeated in battle before." Moka nodded, "She was inside of the Ring."

Issa's eyes widened, and Moka nodded, "Yeah dad. This human, this mortal, flew into the Ring with me, and he survived. He talked about how he wanted a world with co-existence between humans and monsters. And how he believed that could happen. And this was not just empty bravo, father. He said this to a monster that hated humans to the core, and she even spit in his face."

Moka then smiled at Static, "But he still saved her. And who knows where that bitch is, but he saved her from death. She was a monster, and he put his life on the line to save her."

Moka stood, "These humans are heroes. I don't want to have to choose between you or them. I love you, I love our family, I love my friends…" Moka then looked at the faces of all the teenagers in the group, "But these people…they're my friends too."

Issa watched Moka and her human friends very closely. Issa then put on a smirk that put Moka's normal smirk to shame. Issa then nodded, "Well, it seems Keito was correct." Issa waved at the portal, and Keito, who came out wearing a new silky uniform, who saw Virgil and blushed and growled looking away.

Moka saw Keito and Issa nodded, "Keito sent a message to me, telling me the situation in Tokyo. She told me that you all needed help."

Static nodded, "You knew they could have killed you, right?" Keito growled to Static, "I know that, human. But…I guess you could have killed me, and you didn't. So I was just returning the favor, nothing more, nothing less human."

Static nodded, and then Satellizer growled under her breath, "When did he become such a ladies man?"

Issa looked at Moka, then the teenagers, "I do not feel any of you can truly comprehend what you have started."

Spiderman nodded, "We're dangerous. And now the world knows it."

Saeko then shook her head, "No, Spiderman. Every world knows that, now."

Issa nodded, "They do, indeed." Issa turned towards the portal, "I assume you have no intentions on coming back with me."

Moka looked at her father and nodded, "You assume wrong, father. I want to come back, but…I need to return back to the human world. I have made myself a part of this…whatever we are."

"We're a team." Takumi nodded, "Come on, we might as well admit it. We're the Assholes."

Moka rolled her eyes, then Issa nodded, "Do you feel that is the right decision, my daughter?"

Moka thought about it, "Yes father, I am needed here. I don't know for what, or even why…but this isn't a puny connection like the last time. This is something bigger…than me."

Issa looked at the young heroes, then he nodded, "Fine then. You will return to these h-"

"Humans?" Takumi sighed, "Come on, man. We have names."

Issa then said, "Heroes. I was going to say heroes, mortal." Issa then snapped to Keito, "Come, come." Keito then gulped, "Yes, Master Shuzen."

Moka then turned to the rest of the heroes, and nodded, "We'll see each other again."

Spiderman nodded, "I'll see what we can do about…you know making it a bit comfortable, next time."

Moka began to walk towards the portal that Keito and Issa were entering, Issa then stopped and whispered in Moka's ear, "I am proud of you, Moka."

Moka looked up, and asked, "What? Why?" Issa nodded, "You will find out, eventually." Issa then turned and nodded, to the teenagers, "I will make sure the council knows who you are, heroes. They will know that men did this."

"And women." Satellizer nodded, and Static chuckled, "Actually, we're just teenagers."

"No, Static." Issa nodded, "Even if I only met you, you are enough to show me that this group is more than a few humans. You are titans."

Issa and Moka then walked through the portal. And the portal closed.

The group stood in silence. Spiderman then asked, "So…gurus?"

"Die." Satellizer growled, and Superboy nodded, "Was that, we're a team thing for real to you all?"

Saeko nodded, "I believe so."

Spiderman nodded, "Superboy and I will find each and every one of you, and get us together, for what we need."

"Sounds good to me." Static nodded, then Takumi yelled, "I got it!"

"What?" Satellizer asked, then Takumi nodded, "We're the Teenage Assholes!"

The group sat in silence for a few seconds, then Satellizer finally said, "I hate you."

* * *

Albedo finally made his way out of the destroyed plumbers base, and he saw the large moon in the dark night sky.

Albedo sighed to himself, "Once again, I'm trapped on this backwash planet, in this backwash town."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about a place you barely know or understand, Albedo." Albedo heard an old and wise squeak behind him. Albedo turned to see a small pale gray bug eyed version of Ben Tennyson's Gray Matter. This Galvan was dressed in a green and black tunic which had silver cuffs on it.

Albedo gulped and backed away in fear of the small creature, "Azmuth."

Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, looked up to his old partner, "Albedo. It's been a long time." Albedo diverted his eyes away from Azmuth and said, "Well...this is no surprise. You're taking me back to Galvan Prime...for more judgement."

"That's an option, young Albedo." Azmuth said, then looked over his shoulder and said, "But, I've been given a very good proposal to someone who is very interested in you. They say that they can make a man out of you. A man who can return to Galvan Prime a hero to the Galvan, and not a criminal."

Albedo blinked at Azmuth and growled, "What? Are you saying you'll give me another chance on Galvan Prime? That I'll be welcomed back to my home?"

Azmuth was about to answer, when a voice called out behind him, "Yes. That's what I'm offering you."

Azmuth turned around and a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes walked from behind Azmuth. The woman had a rather voluptuous figure, and wore a long white dress with red patterns running through it. Behind the woman stood a young petite girl with blue eyes, with pink hair that was tied into two short pigtails with orange bows. The young girl was wearing a pale blue mini skirt, a pink sleeveless top with a dark blue center, with a heart emblem on her left breast and an X her right breast.

Azmuth nodded to the woman, "Albedo, this is Ultear. She's been talking to me ever since the universe was attacked by Darkseid and his armies of Apokolips."

The purple haired woman nodded to Albedo, "Albedo. I am from a doomed world that has been taken over by a mad tyrant. I need help to reclaim it. Will you help me? And in return, I will free you from your bondage and make you whole."

Albedo looked at Ultear, then shook his head, "What the hell is going on in this crazy world?"

Ultear nodded and smirked at Albedo, "Trust me when I say this, Albedo. You'd be surprised what's going on in this multiverse."

* * *

Inside what appeared to be a large black and gold complex building, a young African male with a shaved head with black outlines on top of his head, who wore a black and gold tunic. Next to this young man, was an older elderly African man, who wore a green and black tunic.

"My king," The man said, as he sat down next to the young man, who nodded to him and spoke with a very deep African accent, "Elder. Good to see you this morning. How are things, sir?"

The man shook his head at the young king and then young king shook his head, "What is going on?"

The man then said in a very shaky voice, "My king...our guards at the sacred mountain...they were killed last night."

The young king rose to his feet and turned to the man, "What are you talking about? What happened?"

The man then nodded, "Last night, around the time that you and your sister went out on our weekly hunts, a group of armed men went over the barriers that we have been protecting for the past three centuries. The barriers that have been protecting Wakanda for the past three-"

"Elder. Do not stop to rant. Go on." The king narrowed his eyes at the Elder. The Elder then calmed himself and finished, "These men wielded strange glowing swords, with other advanced weaponary. They were able to pull out weapons out of thin air, as if they were sorcerers. They kills the three guards that were at the head of the mountain. They stole over a ton of Vibranium."

The young king's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, "These men...stole from our Vibranium mountain. The sacred mountain that was guarded by my father... and his father... and his father." The young king's yellow cat-like eyes glared at the elder, who nodded, "One of the the shipments that we are tracking at the moment is on its way to America. The other on the coast of North Africa."

"Where in America?" The young king asked, and then the Elder nodded, "Metropolis, my king." The young king stood and then looked at a large television screen that showed Superboy and Spiderman shaking hands in Metropolis, as Lois Lane was reporting on the two young heroes.

"Prepare my suit." The king said, then the Elder shook his head, "My king. If you plan on going to America, I must advise you against that. Your father-"

"My father is no longer here." The king growled to the Elder, but the Elder continued, "Your father respected international boarders and when he needed help, he would go and get it. You do not need to go to Metropolis alone."

The young king breathed calmly, then he turned to the Elder and said, "My father believe in peace. He would not raise his hand to anyone who did not strike him first. He believed that we were all here for a reason. To bring peace and justice to the world, to the weak. To respect others, and therefore respect those that spit in your face."

The Elder nodded and looked at the king, "That is a good belief. Your father was a good man." The young king then turned and glared at the Elder, "I am not my father. If a man spits in my father, I will break his in." The king then met eyes with the Elder, "If a one of them kills one of us, we kill all of them."

The Elder then observed the young king, then he nodded, "IS that an official decree of war?" The king then turned and started out of the door of the building, "War is not what this will be. I will find those men myself and mow them all down. No question about it. Prepare a jet for Metropolis by sundown."

The Elder then said, "My king. If you plan on venturing to America, to Metropolis, you must be warned. The Americans. They have their superpowered monkeys. They will try to stop you. They will get in your way."

The king then looked back at the Elder and nodded, "Let them try."

The king then walked out of the building, revealing a large and technologically advanced city, that was made out of pure gold and purple, silver, and black Vibranium. The entire city, was linked up to another city several miles away by a long Vibranium tube that had several bullet trains running through it. The city was surround by thick green trees and a lot of thick African jungle bushes. And at the head of the city, right in front of the entrance, stood a large gold and black panther, which glared at any one or thing that dared to near the great nation of Wakanda.

* * *

In a large office space located in a secret facility in Japan, General Antalk sat at his desk and started at the small and limited profiles on the young heroes that he had recently dueled against.

General Antalk rubbed his chin and sighed, "What are you freaks?"

"Freaks is the best way to describe them." General Antalk heard in front of him, and he looked up quickly to see a gluttonous, out of shape pale boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and freckles on his face. The boy had an all white outfit consisting of a collared shirt, pants with yellow stripes on the sides and sneakers also with yellow stripes. He was wearing a gold necklace and knuckles with 3 B's on it.

"Eugene." General Antalk nodded, and then the boy said, "I told you before, General. I prefer Bling Bling Boy."

"That's beside the point." Bling Bling Boy said to the general, who nodded, "You didn't tell me that those freaks had some pull in the supernatural community." Bling Bling then sat down in the chair across from Antalk, "I was not informed of that any of them had any connections to any supernatural beings."

Bling Bling pulled one file from Antalk, and it turned out to be the Spiderman file. Bling Bling growled at the file and saw that it was nearly empty, with no solid information on Spiderman. Bling Bling looked at Antalk and growled, "My source has been a bit unreliable at the moment. I'll be taking matters into my own hands."

"What source are you talking, Eugene?" General Antalk asked, then Bling Bling shook his head, "The more you know, the more danger you are put in. And it's Bling Bling Boy."

General Antalk then leaned forward, "Bling Bling, I wanna know who is going to supply me with the info that will take down these assholes."

Bling Bling was about to answer, then the two heard, "If you insist." An extremely tall, lean-built and mildly muscular man with silver hair, which pointed upwards in spiky strands on top of his head walked into the room, effortlessly, as if no one outside of the room saw him. The man had dark eyes and he had an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eye brows. The man smirked at General Antalk, who looked at the man in caution.

"Eugene, who is this man?" General Antalk quickly gulped and then Bling Bling leaned back in his chair and smiled at the lean built man and laughed, "Erigor. Your boss usually tell me when he's sending one of his people here."

Erigor nodded to Bling Bling Boy, "My master is looking for someone. I was just checking in on you, Bling Bling. Have you found the Key?"

"What key?" General Antalk asked, then Bling Bling looked at Antalk then said, "That's a bit above your pay grade, General." Antalk grumbled something but then Erigor shook his head and then said, "Bling Bling, my master wants that Key."

Erigor then leaned over to Bling Bling and laughed, "Because as much as Ivan likes you, kid, he likes being one step ahead of Hades more. Ivan's partners are planning something big that will strike down Hades and all of his partners. We need the next Key to tip power back into our favor."

Bling Bling blinked and then gulped and nodded, "I understand, Erigor. I will do what I can."

Erigor then turned to Antalk and nodded, "Good luck dealing with your pest problem, by the way."

Bling Bling then nodded, "Don't worry about the little punks. They'll get their's very soon." Erigor then nodded and laughed, "Good. I'm glad you're staying on your toes, Bling Bling. Ivan does not want anyone in the way of his plans."

Bling Bling nodded to Erigor, then looked at Antalk, "Then it's agreed. These teenagers must be destroyed."

Antalk then looked at Erigor and called out, as the Wind Mage began moving towards the door, "What about the person you're looking for? Maybe we can try to help you. I wanna be involved in whatever is going on here. The more I know, the more I can help. I can help you and continue to help my country."

Erigor shook his head and laughed, "No."

"Why?" Antalk asked, "We have some of the most advanced satellites on the planet. We can help you."

Erigor then laughed and looked away from Antalk, "Don't you worry about it, mortal." Erigor's eyes started glowing bright red, "It's fine. I'll do it myself."

* * *

 **The End?**

 **Hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. I know that not all the loose ends have been tied up completely, and that's the point. Most of the villains who have gotten away will reappear in one way or another.**

 **I have gotten a few PM's suggesting that this story moves into the actual Fairy Tail universe, and as cool as that idea would be, it would be near impossible to explain how all the heroes just magically move into the Fairy Tail universe. However, my partner and I are trying to come up with something that will be fun for everyone who is interested in having something like this story take place in the Fairy Tail universe.**

 **I'm not really surprised that Moka was said to be the most badass amongst all the Teen Titans. Moka is a badass, plain and simple. My personal opinion is that we all like Moka as a character, just throughout the Rosario Vampire show and manga, we are forced to have the kind and caring Moka, and we rarely get the dark and gritty Moka. And although my partner had originally suggested that we had Moka be like the Incredible Hulk, with one Moka locked away and the other stays out and interacts with the others, however I honestly just wanted to write with an Inner Moka in this story. So I'm glad everyone is enjoying it.**

 **Review Time!:**

 **Tae Dre: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I wanted to really introduce how gritty this universe will get at times, and I'm glad you enjoyed all the character development and action that took place. More is yet to come, so please stay tuned and keep your eyes open.**

 **CANA IS 1: Hey! Thanks for the shout out. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I wouldn't enjoy writing this as much as I do without the support of you guys. Thanks for the inspiration and let's keep being limitless, Cana.**

 **like me you fool: Yep, Mirajane and Ben will be an awesome couple. You'll come to find out that they have more in common than just their powers. Thanks for the support and continue to be limitless.**

 **kirbyatthedeerby: Hey man. Thanks for the support. So you have some questions, and I'll answer the ones that I'm allowed to answer at the time.**

 **1\. There will be some little side missions and stories that involved the intertwined fates of different heroes and other characters in the universe. More info will be provided on these stories as we reach them.**

 **2\. Yes, the DXD gang will be involved with the story. Can't go into anymore details about this. Don't wanna spoil the fun for everyone.**

 **3\. Hopefully this chapter answered the question about if all of the Fairy Tail characters are dead. Not everyone is dead, but I can't reveal to you who is alive and where they are throughout the Multiverse.**

 **4\. I can't reveal if what new characters may or may not appear. Sorry, but this is for the best. You'll thank me later, and in the long run when new characters are revealed, their reveals will be 10x more awesome if you didn't know they were going to be there.**

 **5\. For Virgil having a harem...it's not exactly a harem. Virgil isn't the harem type. Takumi Nishigou, the harem king, is someone who would happily accept new women into his growing harem. However, Virgil is not Takumi. Virgil may have several love interests, similar to how Ben does in the his different series. Virgil will have different love interests that will grow and spur up at several different moments, which will be fun to do.**

 **Hope I answered these questions for you, buddy. Stay tuned.**

 **Guest: I agree, Moka and Akeno really need someone special in their lives, and eventually they'll get that special someone. And I can't tell you whether it's intentional or not, but Moka is an authoritative figure. She is willing to lead and take charge at anytime if it means defending those she loves.**

 **Sasukethelast3: I'm glad you loved the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **Superotaku34: Welcome to fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the experience. And welcome to the family.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Rate and Review. Also for the fun of it, leave a review on the following question, "Which two Teen Titans would you want to see unite and fight together in their own individual arc?" (Think like how Thor and Hulk are doing the Thor Ragnorok type thing). So leave a comment on which two Titans you guys would want to come together or kick some ass and take names.**

 **Hope you all enjoy your Easter! As my group started peer editing and beta reading this chapter, I started on Chapter 5, and from what I can tell you, it is going to be pretty long and action packed. Hope you all enjoy and prepare yourselves.**

 **Thanks for the support, and I'll you later, alligators. #belimitless**


	5. Bling Bling's Booming Bash

**Teen Titans: Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?**

 **Chapter 5 Bling Bling's Booming Bash**

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys. Glad you're all back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. After you're done reading this chapter, make sure to go down to the both of the page to read the special surprise I left for you guys. I do not own half the stuff I put in this chapter, so all credit goes where it is due. Please support the official release.**

 **Also be warned, there is a lot of violence, sexy demons and vampires, and way too many Iron Men in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How long are we suppose to be waiting here?" The 17 year old high school student with brown hair and light brown eyes asked Moka and Rias, as he stood with Rias' whole peerage in the Metropolis airport terminal.

Moka sighed to the young man, "Issei, I told you, they said this is where I needed to meet them."

Rias then growled, "And we've only been here for five minutes, Issei. Don't be so impatience."

Yuuto Kiba, a very handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye, laughed as he patted Issei on the back, "Don't worry about it, Issei. If we wait here too long, I'll walk with you to get some food."

Asia, the short young blonde haired girl, who was still the newest member of Rias' peerage giggled, and blushed at Issei's behavior.

Koneko nudged Yuuto, "Don't baby him." Issei then whined, "But I need to eat." Akeno giggled a little, then Moka sighed, "You still haven't grown up, Issei."

Issei looked at Moka, and put on a confident smile, "Don't worry, Moka! I've completely grown up, in the most mature ways possible!"

Rias, Akeno, and Moka looked at Issei in complete disbelief. Issei laughed, "So, you're meeting your friends here…in Metropolis?"

Moka nodded, "Yep. This is where the letter said to be."

"What letter?" Koneko asked, and Moka handed her a pink letter, that Takumi had sent to the demon realm, a day after Moka and her father left the group. Koneko nodded, "It said be here a week after you get the letter."

Moka nodded, "Yep, and it's been a week. So I'm here."

Issei looked at all the baggage and luggage that Moka had, and gulped, "So, how long are you suppose to stay here, Moka?"

Moka nodded, "My father and I came to an agreement that I stay here for about a month, then I'll return home for two months."

Rias nodded, "That's genius. Balance the time you stay here." Rias nodded, "Well, if you ever need any help, you know you can call me, Moka."

Moka nodded, "Yep. But hopefully, we don't need to do anything crazy the first month. We're just suppose to be…maintaining the peace for this realm."

Yuuto nodded, "The world still seems to be on edge, even after a week after the world fell apart."

Koneko nodded, "Wouldn't you expect it to be." Koneko poked Moka, "We won't be but a call away, Moka." Rias patted Koneko on the head, "I was going to tell her, Koneko."

Moka raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Rias nodded and smiled, "We'll be returning to Kuoh Academy, Moka." Moka raised an eyebrow and Rias continued, "Your actions have convinced my father that a magical response team is needed in case things get out of hand on Earth. So we'll be here for a while. But the house of Phoenix will be sending some help as well."

Moka smirked, "Wow, I've always known you've wanted to follow in my foot steps-"

Rias then waved her off, and Akeno nodded, "So, if we need any help from you, Moka, don't be surprised if we call."

Moka nodded then put her hand on Akeno's shoulder, "Don't you dare think I won't kidnap you sometimes, and just hang out. I'm sure things are going to get kind of stale at times."

"HEEYYA! I WAANNA SHOOP BABE!" Salt-N-Pepa's song rung on the loud speakers, and Issei said, looking at the exit doors, "Wow…"

Takumi, Ben, and Superboy walked into the airport, at the beat of the music. Many people's heads were turned at the group, especially because of how Superboy walked with the two seemingly normal teenage boys.

"Here I go, here I go, here I go again-" Ben started and Takumi rolled his eyes, "Shut up, dude." The trio met Moka's group, and Superboy nodded to Moka, "Good to see you again, Moka."

Moka nodded back, and Rias nudged her, harder than usually, whispering, "Moka! Introduce us to your hunky new friend."

Moka blushed and waved to the group, "Everyone this is Superboy." Superboy nodded, then Ben coughed, "He's a jerk-off."

Superboy turned back and nodded, "But you still can't take me in a fight."

Rias shook Superboy's hand, "Wow, so you're a Kryptonian?" Superboy laughed, "Yep. Superboy. Nice to meet you."

Koneko walked over to Ben and Takumi, "So? What are you guys?" Ben nodded, "I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm a superhero."

Akeno and Asia then looked at Takumi, and Asia asked, "So, are you a superhero, too?" Takumi smirked and stood proudly, "Nah. That's too much work. I'm a Giglomaniac."

Both Akeno and Asia then looked at him in confusion, "What the heck is a Giglomaniac?"

Takumi then sighed in defeat, "That's really sad. Does no one know who I am?"

Rias then nudged Superboy in the side, "So, you're going to watch my Moka's back, won't you?"

Superboy nodded, and then laughed, "So all she'll have to do is watch her front." Moka then blushed, understanding what her friend had just said, "Superboy. I'll remove your head from your shoulders…if you ever talk about my butt again."

Superboy shrugged, "We were all thinking it." Issei then looked Superboy up and down, "Wow, so I thought you'd be kinda taller."

Superboy raised an eyebrow at Issei, "Sorry to not live up to your expectations." Yuuto nudged Issei, "That was kinda rude, Issei."

Issei nodded, "That is not what I was trying to imply. I was just saying, aren't you suppose to be like ripped and covered in muscles?"

"I am." Superboy said, then Rias yanked Moka and Akeno away from the group, and Akeno was first to say, "So, we can all see why you've wanted to stay here on Earth. Because of your muscle covered beefcake."

Rias nodded, "Oh, dear. And I use to talk about a vampire putting you in your place, now it's a world moving alien. That's some real steamy stuff we have to talk about, now."

Moka blushed at the two, who lend over to her, "It isn't even like that. We're all just a bunch of guys, and we're trying to make a difference."

"Whatever you say, girl." Rias laughed, as she then saw Ben get on a knee to show Koneko the Omnitrix, "I slam the faceplate down, then I can transform into different aliens."

"Do you have any cat aliens?" Koneko asked, then Ben shrugged, "I've got Wildmutt…if that means anything to you."

"I'm sure he's a dog." Takumi laughed, then Ben raised any eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

Superboy then growled, "Cause we saw him sniffing at Mirajane's butt a few days ago."

Ben blushed and Asia then gulped at the thought of a large alien dog attacking a poor little girl, "Is this the kind of group Moka's going to be part of?"

Superboy shook his head, "No, not everyone is a complete idiot on the team. I tried to get Static or Spiderman to come meet us, but they said…they ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Takumi asked, then he glanced at Akeno, who made her way back over to the group, and Takumi gulped, "Who is that beauty?"

Yuuo then laughed, "That's Akeno. The Queen of our peerage."

Takumi then smirked at Akeno, "I just want you to know, they're always room in my heart for a traditional women." Akeno giggled at what Takumi said, "How charming, but I think I'll pass."

Takumi frowned, "Well, there goes the final piece of my perfect harem dreams."

Issei's eyes then shot up towards Takumi, "What did you just say?"

Takumi then raised an eyebrow, "About my harem? I said I'm missing the final piece to my perfect harem dream."

Koneko looked at Takumi in disgust, and Yuuto then sweat-dropped. Asia blushed at the thought of the boy standing in front of her having a harem of girls that he commanded and ordered around. Issei, however looked at Takumi with great admiration, "Sensei?!"

Takumi raised an eyebrow to Issei, who kneeled, "Oh Sensei, please teach me how to have a harem!"

Takumi then smirked, "I can dig the idea of having a pupil."

Koneko then looked at Ben and said, "Your friend is going on my scumbag list."

Ben then looked at Akeno, and nodded in respect, "Please forgive him. I don't think he understands how rude it is to ask a girl to be in his harem. He's a complete idiot."

Akeno smiled at Ben, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind the idea of being in a harem, as long as it's with the right guy."

Superboy smirked, as Takumi heard this and grabbed his chest, as if Akeno's words hit something personal.

Takumi then sighed, "Yeah, well my pride has been annihilated."

"What pride?" Superboy growled, "You just asked this young lady to join your harem! Didn't you learn anything from Saeko?" Superboy growled as he motioned towards Akeno.

"Who's Saeko?" Yuuto asked, then Takumi nodded, "This total BA sword wielding girl. She's the perfect image of a woman."

Koneko looked up at Ben, then asked, "What's the perfect image of a woman to you, Ben?"

Ben then thought, "Mirajane…probably."

Takumi heard this, and he coughed, "What the heck? You dirty little dog. Mirajane would tear you apart, before you even made it to the bedroom."

"WHAT!" Asia cried and Issei grinned, "Who's this Mirajane?"

"What are you boys talking about?" Rias said, as she and Moka finally joined back with the group, and Akeno frowned, "They were talking about harems."

Rias then growled to Issei, "Issei, how may times do I have to tell you? You are not going to meet some impossible harem leader king freak. They don't exist, and if I meet one, I'll destroy him."

Issei then smirked and pointed at Takumi, "He's living proof that you're wrong, beloved."

Rias looked at Takumi, then raised an eyebrow, "That's surprising." Moka nodded, "I know. He doesn't look like much, and from what he told me, before he unlocked his powers, he wasn't much to look at either."

Takumi then gulped, "Well, looks like I can give up life now, because the devil and the vampire both hate me."

Superboy then heard a police officer walked pass him to his partner, saying, "We have a bank check up at Metropolis United Bank at 9:30."

The officer looked at her watch and gulped, "That's in ten minutes, we better get going."

Superboy looked at a clock and saw it was 9:20, he then nodded, "As much as we all want to continue our amazing conversations, I think we're late."

Ben looked at the Omnitrix, "Oh crap, this thing doesn't tell time."

Moka looked at all of her baggage, then she sighed, "How am I suppose to make it there on time, with all my luggage?"

"No, we're already late." Takumi nodded, "There's no making it on time." Rias then nudged Moka, "How about we just take it for you?"

Issei looked at the dozen bags that Moka had, then growled, "Are you sure we can take all this?"

Rias then nodded, "For my friend Moka, sure." Moka heard this, and then she blushed at Rias, "Are you sure?"

Akeno then patted Rias and Moka on the back, "Yeah, Moka. We'll get the stuff over there, you just go with your teammates. Don't want you to be any late-r."

Moka nodded, then Superboy offer his hand to her, "Shall we?" Moka nodded, then looked over to Rias and her peerage, "I don't know how to thank you all, but I'll find a way before we see each other again."

Yuuto then nodded, "Go on, it's fine."

Superboy and Moka started out of the airport, and then as Takumi and Ben followed, Ben asked, "I feel like we're forgetting something here."

* * *

Satellizer stepped off her private jet, and then looked around the runway, looking for Virgil and the others. Satellizer looked at her watch, and her butler behind her asked, "Are you sure they said this time, ma'am?"

* * *

"I thank you for showing up on time, Ms. Strauss." Mirajane heard Jarvis say in her earpiece, and she growled, as she stood outside of a large gated mansion in the middle of Suicide Slums.

Mirajane tapped her hips, as she looked at her watch, and saw it was 9:23, and she growled, "Where are those idiots? They said 9:00 a.m., and I've been waiting here-"

"Friend, Mirajane!" Mirajane heard, then looked up and snarled as Saeko walked over towards her, with two Icees in her hands, "I stopped at Bibbo's to get something cool, while we wait."

Mirajane then growled, as she snatched the drink from Saeko, "Maybe you should have bought a watch too."

Saeko looked around, then she growled back, "I'm not the only one late, so maybe you should save it for those who are."

Mirajane then turned and growled back, "Don't be late, and then you won't be on my bad side. How about that?"

Saeko then turned, and took a sip of her Icee, "Maybe if you weren't so rude, you could get a boyfriend."

Mirajane then turned and started glowing bright purple, "What do you know about men, bitch?"

Saeko then smirked, "You'd be surprised, Mirajane. I'm wonderful when it comes to wrapping a man around my finger."

"Hey guys!" Saeko and Mirajane looked up to see Takumi landed, with Ben, glowing pink, floating to the ground as well. Ben nervously laughed, "Takumi, I told you I could just turn into Jetray."

Superboy landed, with Moka in his arms, in a bridal style. Superboy looked at the group and smirked, "Sorry we're late, Mirajane and Saeko."

Mirajane then growled, "You don't get an apologize." Mirajane pointed at Saeko, "You weren't here on time. And I hate all of you."

Moka then rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic." Moka then looked at Superboy, "Do you mind?"

Superboy raised an eyebrow, "What?" Moka then growled, "Put me down, monkey!"

Superboy saw he still had her in his arms, and he let her go to the ground, and Moka stood and growled, "Don't get grabby, Kryptonian!"

Superboy then raised an eyebrow, "Hey, next time, just know how to fly. And then I won't have to carry you." Ben then poked his head between the two teens, and he smirked at Moka, "Or, I could just fly you."

Moka then rolled her eyes, "Advice Benjamin. If you want to keep either one of your heads, address me with the one upstairs."

Ben blushed at Moka's comment, and then Takumi chuckled, "Oh s**t, burn!" Superboy then looked at Takumi, and then said, "Can't you find a better way to express yourself, without cursing?"

Takumi nodded, "Can't you just maybe… shut up Superboy."

Moka then growled, "Takumi! Have some respect!" Moka then turned to Superboy, "Although he is right. Shut up, Superboy."

Mirajane began tapping her foot on the ground, and then mumbled under her breath. Moka looked at her, and then asked, "Is there a problem, Mirajane?"

Mirajane then yelled, "WHERE'S PARKER?!"

"SORRY!" Everyone heard Spiderman swinging towards the group, with his usual red and blue suit, with Static floating behind him, looking quite annoyed.

Spiderman landed, and then he smiled, "Hey everyone. How's it going? Sorry I'm late. Had to pull Mr. Electric Physicist from Meteropolis' Star Labs."

Static landed, and looked around the broken down neighborhood, and made sure no one was around. Static then said uninterested in the group, "It was a very important experiment with Vibranium."

"Static." Moka nodded, "Haven't seen you in a bit. How's it been?"

Static shrugged, "It's strange. Now that I'm in Metropolis for a month for an 'internship' at the Star Labs here. Still adapting to working with…new people." Static rolled his eyes at Spiderman, who ignored him, "Well, let's get started."

"Where's the Iron Man armor?" Takumi asked, then Spiderman raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd be wearing it, is all." Takumi nodded, then Spiderman asked, "Really? Why?"

Ben then raised a hand, as Mirajane began growling again, "Guys, how about we-"

"Your armor just seems…more useful to have, I guess." Takumi ignored Ben, and then Spiderman then said as if Takumi were an idiot, "Well actually, it isn't all th-"

The group of eight then fell silent, as a black limo pulled up in front of the mansion, and an older butler came out of the passenger door, and then walked over to the back of the limo, and opened the door. Satellizer then stepped out of the limo, wearing a beautiful white sundress, that reached down to her ankles. Satellizer looked extremely ticked off, and Takumi laughed, "Wow, Satellizer. Look at you, looking-"

Satellizer growled, "Which one of you asses do I get to 'thank' for meeting me at the airport?"

The butler then nodded, "That would be me, Miss El Bridget." Satellizer then blushed at the butler, "No, Presley. I was being sar…never mind."

Presley, the butler, then nodded to the group, "Good morning, young people."

"Hi." Takumi nodded, then he laughed to Satellizer, "So are you like rolling in dough, Satellizer."

Two more black cars pulled up behind the limo, then several more butlers began to get out of the cars, and opened the trucks, pulling out several suitcases.

"Dear God." Saeko laughed, as Satellizer walked over to the group, "And I only brought a toothbrush."

Static then sighed, "Sorry, Satellizer. I totally forgot. I know I was suppose to meet you at the airport. I got caught up at Star Labs. We were studying Vibranium, and how it reacts to-"

Spiderman cleared his throat, "Guys, now that we're all here."

Spiderman pointed at the mansion, "Hello everyone. Welcome to the Titan Tower."

Moka then asked, "Why is it called a tower? It's a mansion." Satellizer nodded, "It doesn't make any sense."

Spiderman then growled, "Both words start with T's."

"Why is it a Titan Tower?" Saeko asked, then Takumi growled, "Because no one decided to defend the fact that we were the Assholes. So we had to change the name."

Mirajane then began to growl again, and Ben then rolled his eyes at Takumi, "So, you want us to be called the Assholes for real? That's stupid."

Static then took the time to ask Satellizer, "So, is your dad totally okay with you being here?"

Superboy then raised an eyebrow, "Cut the sidebars, everyone."

Everyone seemed to quiet down at Superboy's request. Spiderman then nodded, "Thank you. This place may look a little broken down on the outside, but on the inside it is filled with the latest technology. Now the reason it's called the Titan's Tower is because we're the Teen Ti-"

"ARGH!" Mirajane punched down the gate blocking them from the house, in her human form, and the gate flew into the large yard. Mirajane then started towards the mansion.

And Moka then growled at Mirajane's savage nature, and then Spiderman blinked, "That…was really rude. And you own the Stark Foundation $1,000, Mirajane!"

Static then shrugged, "Well, we might as well go in."

* * *

Takumi looked around in awe at the mansion's lobby, as the inside of the broken down mansion looked the polar opposite as the outside. The floors were marble, the walls were painted white, and everything looked beautiful and high tech. The lobby had a stairwell at the end of it, with two large windows that allowed the sun to lighten up the room. The inside of the mansion rivaled a 5 star hotel.

Takumi then yelled, "Wow? Are you Bruce Wayne under there, Spiderman?"

Static then looked at Takumi and growled, "Bruce Wayne was never a superhero or vigilant!"

Everyone looked at Static awkwardly, who then cleared his throat, "I mean, yeah."

One of Satellizer's butlers walked over to Spiderman, "Where shall we put Ms. El Bridget's baggage?" Spiderman snapped his fingers and a small flying Stark bot flew over to him and Spiderman nodded, "This Stark bot should show you to her room."

The robot flew upstairs, and the many butlers followed it, with Satellizer's baggage in tow. Superboy then raised an eyebrow, "So, how long are you staying here?"

Satellizer then said, "My father is giving this…project 2 months. If nothing becomes of it, I'm out."

Moka then smirked, "My dad's only doing 1 month."

"How are we paying for all this, Spiderman?" Static asked, then Spiderman smirked, "Stark Foundation, who just named Peter Parker, a New Yorker teenage genius, Tony Stark's successor, donated most of the money to build this mansion back up."

"Congrats, man." Superboy nodded, and Static rolled his eyes, "Yeah, congrats."

Spiderman then nodded to the group, "This place will act as our HQ. The mansion is ran by Jarvis, my new AI butler."

"Hello everyone." Jarvis said on the intercom. And then Ben smiled, "Hey Mirajane, remember when you thought Jarvis was a wizard?"

Mirajane then quickly shot back, "Remember when I said, 'Shut up'?" Ben thought about it, then he said, "Nope, I don't remember that at all, actually."

Spiderman lead the group into the kitchen, which had two stoves, five fridges, a separate room to the side with a large ice cooler in it, and several other kitchen appliances.

Spiderman then said, "This is the kitchen. You have full access to the kitchen. For anyone who likes to cook, have at it. We'll have a new chef come in every night to prepare dinner for us. The dining room is in the room to the right, that's where we'll be eating dinner every night. Anything you want, we've got it here."

Mirajane saw bowl of chips on the table and grabbed the chips, and one of Satellizer's maids walked by, and Mirajane snapped her fingers, "Hey, get me some salsa."

The women nodded, "Yes ma'am." The woman walked out, and Satellizer raised an eyebrow, "So you're just going to boss my butlers and maids around?" Mirajane thought about it then waved to the maid, "Never mind. It's okay. I don't like spicy foods anyway."

Spiderman then lead the group upstairs, showing each one to their room. "Every member of the team has their own room. The second floor is the female floor. The floor above us is the male floor."

Takumi smirked, "Why are you keeping us separated?"

Spiderman then turned, "Because the girls in our group want nothing to do with us." Takumi thought about it, then Saeko smirked about patted Spiderman on the back, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Superboy then asked, "So, I live in Smallville. So, I won't be staying in the mansion."

"You live in the country?" Moka smirked, and then nudged him, "Look at you, country boy."

Superboy shook off the compliment, and then Satellizer added, "My father's paying my maid service to stay in Metropolis, and they will be coming here everyday to keep the place cleaned up."

Takumi's eyes then lit up, "Wait, we have our own maid service now! Sweet! My Otaku dreams are coming true."

Satellizer then growled to Takumi, "If you touch one of my maids, I'll tear your head off."

Spiderman nodded, "Can you tell your dad thanks for the big donation?" Satellizer then shrugged, "Whatever." Spiderman then continued, "We also have laundry, room service. We have our own movie theater. We have satellite TV and movies-"

"Are you kidding me, Parker?" Superboy asked, and Spiderman looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you, Superboy?"

Static nodded, "What we're thinking is, you spent a whole week preparing…this playboy mansion?"

Spiderman was about to growl something, when Takumi then growled, "Yeah, guys. He spent a whole week…putting all this together?" Takumi then high-fived Spiderman, "That's dope."

Spiderman then lead the group back down to the 1st floor, and then down over to a fireplace in the large open area.

"Neat fireplace." Saeko nodded, then Static coughed, "Still can't see what you've been making that's so special."

"Yeah." Spiderman barked back, "We haven't gotten to the good stuff." Spiderman then snapped his fingers, and a Stark Bot floated into the room, with a cardboard box. The bot put it on the table, and then Spiderman opened the box, and pulled, out a yellow circular looking disc with a black cover on the top that made a yellow T in the center, "You're going to need this."

"What are they?" Satellizer was handed one and looked in awe, and even Static quieted down for a second.

"These are Titan Communicators. They're connected to the Stark Industries and El Bridget satellites all over the world. They'll keep us in contact via audio and video chat from anywhere on the planet. You'll need these to get to the cooler parts of the mansion.

"What cooler parts?" Moka asked as she picked up one from the box, and Spiderman smiled, "I'm glad you asked."

Mirajane picked one up and looked at it in a confusing way, but then Ben asked, "If you want, I can show you how it works-"

Mirajane then growled, "You think I can't figure it out?"

Moka then frowned at Mirajane's demeanor towards Ben, who growled, "Oh, I'm sure you can."

Saeko then tapped Ben on the shoulder, "If you've figured it out, could you give me a hand." Ben then smiled and walked over to Saeko, and Mirajane frowned as Ben and Saeko got close and looked at Saeko's communicator.

Spiderman then waved the communicator over the fireplace, and then the fireplace opened revealing a glass elevator, and Takumi nudged Static, "That's pretty damn cool."

Static then sighed and then smiled, "Ok, yeah that is pretty cool."

"Climb aboard." Spiderman said, and everyone got on. Moka looked at Saeko and Ben, as the two looked at the communicator, and Moka whispered to Mirajane, "Don't miss out on good things, Mira."

Mirajane looked at Moka, and blushed looking away.

As the elevator started going down, the first sub floor was revealed. This was a massive floor, with a huge lab inside of it.

"Wow." Superboy nodded, "This place reminds me of the Watchtower."

"What's a Watchtower?" Satellizer asked, then Static nodded, "I'll tell you later."

"This is the first level, the Science Facility. This is a beyond State of the Art science lab. Anything you want, Mechanics, Astrophysics, Engineering, Electrics, we have it down here." Spiderman smiled and then smirked at Static, "I took a quick look at your lab set up back in Dakota. I've set something up similar to it. That's your lab. It's connected to mine, so if we need to work together, you won't have to walk far to get answers from me."

Takumi then laughed and nudged Satellizer, "Oh, shots have been fired." Satellizer growled to him, "Don't nudge me."

Static then nodded, "I'll make sure to talk slow, so you can keep up, Mr. Parker." Spiderman then laughed, "Thanks."

As the elevator moved down to the second sub floor, revealing a large Labyrinth looking maze. At each side of the maze sat a flag, one side had a blue flag, another a red, one had an orange, and the last had a yellow.

"What's the maze for?" Mirajane asked, "I thought you were suppose to have mazes in the backyard of mansions."

Saeko then laughed, "What have you been reading? Cheesy love stories?"

Spiderman nodded, "That's our training room, it's a self repairing, full armed, and weaponized training room, that has five different levels of difficulty. It's made to allow us to train and test our limits."

Spiderman then turned to Saeko, "Oh, and we got a package a few days ago, that had your sword in it. It's in your room."

Saeko nodded, "Thanks, Spiderman." Saeko then nodded to Ben, "Please tell your grandfather I said thank you."

Ben rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "Sure thing."

"What are the flags for?" Superboy asked, then Spiderman smiled, "Capture the Flag. It's a team exercise that we'll be doing later, after we've settled in."

"Great." Takumi nodded, "I call team captain." Moka then growled, "Hell no!"

As the elevator went down to the third floor, it came to a stop, and the third floor revealed to be just a small room, with a large computer screen and a circular table with a T imprinted on the center of it. The table had twelve seats around it, and the elevator stopped on this floor, and as the group got off into the room, Spiderman said, "This is the Hall of Titans. Our meeting room."

"This is nice." Takumi jumped in a chair and spun around, and then Ben hopped in a chair of his own and kicked his feet on the table, "This is awesome! Good going, Parker! The only thing this place is missing is a pool."

"That's on the roof." Spiderman nodded, "I'll show you guys the penthouse when we're done training." Spiderman nudged Static, who was trying to hold in his jealousy, "Don't be so stiff man. This place is everyone's home for the next month or two, unless we prove we're a team."

Static then sighed, "Listen…I just think it's very nice that you've poured a lot of your newly acquired money into this place, but we need to focus on making us a team. This stuff-"

"They're instruments." Satellizer said to Static, "Don't let the shiny new things cloud your judgment, Virgil. We're suppose to be getting…along by using these different things."

Satellizer looked at Spiderman, "It's actually brilliant how you've done thing, Parker. You've made a science lab so you and Virgil can start to bond and get over your little science fair rivalry."

Spiderman and Static looked at each other, then Static sighed, "Fine. I'm being a bit difficult. Sorry."

Satellizer then continued, "You made the girls and boys on different floors, because you know us girls will have to run into each other and connect more and more. The game room that we passed by on the first floor-"

"Wait!" Takumi coughed, "There's a game room? That's awesome!"

Satellizer pointed at Takumi and Ben, "That's to get those two to bond more. The training room is more than likely for Moka and Mirajane, because those two like to keep their senses and bodies in toned and health. The dining together, a forced way to get us to like one another. The pool upstairs, what's that for?"

"Honestly?" Spiderman asked, "It's for pool parties. We have a grill and a huge stereo system too. Not to mention the enormous projector out there."

Ben then laughed, "And, the best thing about pool parties."

Ben looked at Superboy, and Superboy rolled his eyes, "I've never been to one."

"That's sad." Ben said then nudged Static, "You know."

Static sighed then both he and Ben said something different at the same time. Static sighed, "Half naked girls?"

While Ben laughed, "WATER GUN FIGHTS!"

Every girl then zeroed in on Static, who still had his eyes closed in shame, thinking he and Ben were thinking the same thing. Ben then looked at Static, "What were you thinking, you dog?"

Static opened his eyes, to see Moka raising her eyebrows at him surprised at what he had said, Mirajane looking at him with a huge smirk on her face, Saeko raising a eyebrow in interest, and Satellizer's face completely red, "VIRGIL?! What the hell?!"

Static looked around and then he became flustered, and punched Ben in the shoulder, "What the hell, dude?!"

Ben then laughed, "I'm not the one with the dirty mind."

Satellizer then turned away in complete disgust, whispering to Moka, "He was with this girl at West Genetics, and he took her out to dinner, and she was eating out of his hands."

Moka then smirked, "That young man is quite the…ladies man."

Satellizer growled, "He's a complete pig. And to think, I…"

Moka then smirked, "You…what?"

"Nothing. Forget I said that." Satellizer growled and turned away and Moka continued to pry, "What is it, Satellizer?"

"FORGET I SAID THAT!" Satellizer yelled and Superboy sighed to Spiderman, "Yeah, this is a great idea. Let's get nine teenagers, whose hormones are all out of wack, and put them together. What's the worse that can happen?"

Spiderman then waved his hand, getting everyone's attention, "That's a good point. We need to talk about an important issue."

"What is it?" Takumi asked and put his elbow on Saeko's shoulder, "You don't have rats or spiders do you?"

"Spiders?!" Satellizer gasped, and then Ben laughed, "You're a bad ass Pandora, and you're scared of spiders?"

Satellizer then growled, and Static then nodded to Spiderman, "I think we're on the same page. We need to discuss-"

Takumi, Superboy, Spiderman, and Static all talked at once, and most of them seemed to be on the same page.

"Team Leader." Superboy, Static, and Spiderman said, and Takumi blurted out, "The amount of guests I can have in my room."

Everyone looked at Takumi and then Takumi rubbed his neck, "Wait, okay. So we aren't on the same page?"

"Team Leader? That's a good point." Moka nodded, as she punched Takumi in his arms, and he gulped in discomfort, "We've all really just walked around…blindly. We've never discussed something this…important."

Mirajane then said, "We'd usually just listen to Saeko. She's the one we usually follow." Everyone looked at Saeko, who then sighed, "I'm not playing mother-goose to you horny little boys."

Takumi then snapped his fingers, "Dang it."

Saeko then nodded, "But, who ever you decide on, I'd rather you be able to listen to me or anyone else, especially if you have no tactical experience."

Spiderman then nodded, "So, who do you guys think? We need to all agree, if we want an effective leader."

Saeko nodded, "I see leadership qualities in most of you already. But some of you are still growing and maturing."

Moka nodded in agreement, "I'd be able to follow Superboy."

Superboy looked shockingly at Moka, and Moka saw this and became flustered, "What is it, Kryptonian?"

Superboy then smiled, "I didn't really expect anyone to think that. Thanks, that's all."

Saeko nodded, "I can agree to that. Either him, or Spiderman, or maybe even Static."

Static and Spiderman looked at each other, and then Static nodded to Saeko, "I'm honored you'd consider me, Saeko." Static then sighed, and then removed his mask, revealing his face, "Since Satellizer said my name like a hundred times already, you can just call me Virgil." Virgil nodded to everyone, "That goes for everyone."

Moka smiled, then nudged Spiderman, "How about you, Parker? We already know your identity." Spiderman then pulled off his mask, revealing his nerdish face, "Hey, guys. You can call me, Peter. Pete. Whatever works."

"Peter Parker." Takumi smirked, "I guess I already followed you all the way across the planet. I could listen to you, I guess."

Peter smiled, and Satellizer raised an eyebrow towards Virgil, "I could stand listening to you, Parker. I'd rather have you than Virgil."

"Ouch." Virgil said, "That's really mean."

Satellizer shook her head, "Don't take that the wrong way. I just don't like listening to your orders, Virgil. You remember Star Labs?"

Virgil then sighed, "Yep, I remember. I could follow Peter. Maybe if he loses the ego."

Satellizer coughed, "Pot, meet Kettle."

Ben nodded, "Hey, I could totally lead the pool parties." Superboy patted him on the back, "Dully noted, Tennyson. Now, who are you deciding on?"

Ben looked at Superboy and nodded, "I'd say you, just because I'm comfortable with an alien telling me what to do."

Superboy shrugged, "Does it matter if I'm alien or human, or both?"

"You could be both?" Takumi asked, and then Superboy thought about how he slipped up, but Moka ignorantly said, "It's a figure of speech, Nishigou."

Superboy waved off Takumi, "I could follow you, Spiderman. Just don't do anything…too drastic."

"Yes sir." Peter nodded, and then Mirajane yawned and everyone turned to her. Mirajane looked up and blushed as everyone waited on her answer. Mirajane then shrugged, "I don't care. I just wanna kick some ass, eat, and then go home."

Everyone sat there in silence, and then Moka sighed, "So, Parker it is."

Peter gulped, "Really? I didn't expect-"

"Hallmark couldn't have said it any better." Virgil slapped him on the back, "Good job, leader."

Peter then blushed and laughed, "Alrighty, let's move on then."

"Move on to what?" Mirajane asked, then Peter pulled on his mask and then smiled, "Time to shower, then get some dinner."

* * *

"This place is better fancy." Mirajane called from her shower, as she, Moka, Satellizer, and Saeko were showering in showers that were on the second sub level floor next to the training room.

"You can say that again." Saeko called from her shower, "I don't think half the stuff I've seen was available to the public back where…"

Moka, who stood in a specialized shower that was labeled just for her, called out, "Where what? Where you came from, Saeko?"

Saeko then coughed out, "Yeah…where I came from."

Moka nodded, "Well, I can say, this place is pretty amazing. Parker had this shower specialized so the water was filtered with specials herbs, so I can actually use this shower. It's amazing."

Satellizer stood silent in her shower, and then Mirajane called out, "Satellizer, why are you more anti-social that usual?"

Satellizer then growled, "Why do we have to take showers together?"

Mirajane then walked behind her and laughed, breathing on Satellizer's neck, "Does it make you uncomfortable? To know that four sexy naked bodies are so close to one another?"

Satellizer then turned and summoned Nova Blood, and it's edge appeared close to Mirajane's face. Satellizer growled, "My body is just that, my body. It's no one's personal eye candy. And you nor anyone else, will touch me."

Mirajane then frowned and turned away, "You're no fun, El Bridget. What are you going to do, when Virgil wants to tango a little."

Moka coughed, and looked at Satellizer, "She has a point, Satellizer."

Satellizer then growled to Moka, "I want nothing to do with Virgil, in that way. He's just a…friend."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Mirajane asked, and then Satellizer nodded, "No. He is just a friend…you all just don't know how long it's been since I've been able to say I've had a friend."

Moka blinked and realized Satellizer's eyes looked as if they were going to tear up. Mirajane then smiled and laughed, "Yeah. You are the first people…I can say I half way like, in like the last few months."

Saeko, remained quiet, and Moka then added in, "You're the first humans I've talked to in the past few months, and you guys aren't as bad as I thought you were going to be."

Moka then looked over at Saeko and called out, "So, how about you, Saeko? Wanna join our girl time moment?"

Saeko then said, bluntly, "I watched my friends and the guy I loved…be swarmed by cannibalistic monsters." Saeko looked at the group with cold eyes, "So, what would you have me say? 'I feel at home with you all?' No. I'm comfortable enough with most of you, that I don't have to look over my shoulders. But…whenever I meet people I feel are my friends, I lose them. Haha." Saeko's blue eyes then became crazed, "HAHAHA! Monsters don't deserve to have people they love."

Everyone in the shower looked at Saeko, and Saeko's breathing began to calm down, and she turned from the group, "I'm a monster. That's all I am."

Saeko then laughed awkwardly, "Well, at least you don't have to worry about being the messed up one anymore, Mirajane."

Satellizer then turned her shower off, and then said, "Wow. I didn't think it was a contest. But trust me, Mirajane…Saeko, you're not monsters. You choose to help save our world. You're heroes. You probably just can't see it yet."

Saeko and Mirajane looked at Satellizer, completely shocked at Satellizer's kind words. Satellizer then blushed and turned away, "Damn that Virgil. He's making me…likable."

Moka then turned off her shower, and sighed, "Well, it seems like Parker did a good job separating the girls from the guys."

"Why is that?" Mirajane awkwardly laughed, and Moka looked at Saeko, who met her crimson eyes, "It seems like we all have a lot to talk about over the next month."

* * *

"Where's the chef?" Takumi asked, as he sat on the coach in the living room, and grabbed the remote from Superboy, who was watching the news.

Takumi changed the channel, and Superboy growled, "I was watching that, Takumi!" Superboy reached for the remote, and Takumi dropped it into a portal laughing, "Watch it, Boy of Steel. You just wanted to watch Lois Lane's breasts. You got the hots for her don't you?"

Superboy growled, "You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Yeah." Ben laughed as he walked in with Virgil, who was wearing his street clothes, "I feel like if we could just get them both together, we could totally pull it off."

"Pull what off?" Superboy asked, and Ben nodded, "I'm gonna be taking a young Plumber under my wing."

"A plumber? What's his name Mario?" Takumi laughed, and Static pointed at him, "I understood that…I got that reference."

Superboy then grabbed Takumi, "Where's the remote?" Takumi then pulled it from behind Superboy's ear, "Right here, Sups…I hate calling you Superboy. What's your real name? What was it, Carlos?"

"No." Ben pointed, "It was like Kal or something." Superboy rolled his eyes, and Virgil smirked, "You guys are so off…even though Ben, you have a strange way to name names."

"What?" Ben asked, then Superboy said, "Connor. Just call me Connor."

"Sweet." Takumi nodded, and pointed at the shirt, "Don't you have more than one shirt? That's annoying to look at right now."

Superboy then stood and growled, "Fine. I'll go change my shirt, because you asked me to."

Superboy zoomed out of the room, and then Satellizer, Saeko, Moka, and Mirajane all walked in together, and Ben asked, "Oh, you are all walking together, like a crew of mean girls. Should we be worried?"

Moka waved him off, "Don't worry about it, Ben. Could you see me as a mean school girl?"

Ben thought about it, then nodded, "Um…yeah."

Saeko then asked, "Where's Parker? And why did Jarvis tell us to meet in here for dinner?"

Superboy appeared next to Saeko, which caused her to jump and automatically throw a punch at his face. Superboy simply grabbed her fist and nodded, "Don't want you to break your fist on my face." Takumi looked to see that Superboy was now wearing a plain black shirt.

"I got the pizza!" Peter walked into the room, with four boxes of pizza. Satellizer looked at the boxes in disgust, and then asked, "Is there a Burger Queen near here?"

"Burger Queen?" Peter asked as he sat the boxes on the table, and then Takumi waved Satellizer off as he opened the top box, revealing a large New York styled cheese pizza, "This is America, Satellizer. We're not going to find any Burger Queens here."

Takumi took up a slice of cheese pizza, and then gulped it up. Virgil then said to Satellizer, "I can take you out, and get you some Burger King."

Satellizer smiled at the idea of getting a burger with Virgil, but then she shook her head, "No thanks. I'll eat the pizza, I guess."

Superboy looked at the other boxes, revealing two pepperoni pizzas, and one more cheese. Moka then turned to Peter, asking, "Do you have any tomato juice?"

"It's in the fridge." Peter nodded, and Moka turned towards the door, and said, "I'll be right back."

Peter waved at the group, "Sit down anywhere, I'll go get some soda."

Mirajane sat on the floor in front of the TV, and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, and Ben sat next to her, and Mirajane took a bite and raised an eyebrow at him, "What's up, Tennyson." She said with her mouth full.

Ben laughed as he grabbed a piece of cheese pizza. Satellizer sat on the edge of the couch, and Virgil sat next to her, and both of them reached for the cheese pizza. Saeko then hopped next to Mirajane, and then grabbed pepperoni pizza.

Moka walked into the room, holding two cans of tomato juice, and Peter followed in with a bag filled with can drinks. Moka looked at Superboy, who eyed the pizza cautiously. Moka then asked, "What's up, Superboy?"

Superboy then shook his head, then he grabbed a slice of pizza. Peter grabbed a slice of cheese pizza, and then Moka walked over to Superboy and nudged him, "No need to be so stiff. You're among friends, Sups."

Superboy nodded, "Call me Connor."

"Connor? That's a very strong name." The group turned to see Rias walk into the living room, and then Issei, Akeno, Asia, Yuuto, and Koneko walked into the room. Superboy then coughed, "Rias? What are you doing here?"

Virgil and Peter looked at the group of teenagers in shock, "Who let them in?" Peter asked, and Rias nodded, "The floating voice thing named Jarvis."

"What are you doing here?" Virgil asked, then Rias nodded, "We dropped off Moka's baggage for her."

Moka walked over to Rias' peerage, and said, "Guys, this is my best friend, Rias Gremory and her peerage. This is Issei, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, and Asia."

Mirajane smirked at Yuuto, and laughed, "Oh wow, I can think of about five things I could do to you right now." Yuuto laughed awkwardly, then he chuckled, "Only five things?"

Mirajane heard this, and she grabbed her chest and turned towards the TV, blushing. Takumi, waved at Akeno, "Hey, Akeno."

Akeno waved back and smiled, "How are you doing, Takumi?"

Takumi smiled, "I'm just fine."

Peter stood and shook Rias' hand, and Issei slipped passed him, and crawled over to Takumi, "Sensei Takumi. Can I get your phone number, so we can keep in touch?"

Takumi then nodded and smirked, "Sure thing." Takumi pulled out his pink phone, and then gave Issei his number.

"So, you're Moka's best friend?" Peter asked while Rias continued to shake his hand. Rias smiled, "I sure am. Who might you be?"

"I'm Peter. I'm one of Moka's teammates." Peter said, and Rias raised an eyebrow, "So are you Spiderman?"

Peter blinked and realized what he had done, and then he looked away and awkwardly laughed, "You must be a detective."

Rias smiled, "Well, any friend of Moka is a friend of mine. If you and your team run into any magical problems, let me know. I'll totally help out."

"Magic?" Peter laughed, "Haha, yeah no."

Rias raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Is there a problem with magic?"

Peter shook his head, "Yeah, we're not trying to get in contact with any magic and all those unknown problems. Moka's all the magic firepower we need."

Rias looked at Moka, and then she broke into laughter, "Moka…all the magic you need?! Moka can't even teleport herself to the end of the room…that's very funny."

Moka growled at Rias, and Mirajane yawned, "So, are these guys part of the meeting or something?" Rias blinked, "Oh dear. We aren't messing up your meeting are we?"

Connor then sighed, "No, you're fine."

Mirajane looked at Asia, who waved at her, and Mirajane smiled, "You're cute. Can I use you as a pillow?" Asia coughed in confusion, as the goth girl started crawling towards her yawning.

Satellizer stood and moved over to Koneko, who had began to talk to Ben about cats. Satellizer asked Koneko, "Do you like cats?"

Koneko nodded, "Yeah. Do you?"

Satellizer shrugged, "I have a cat stuffed animal."

Koneko nodded, "That's cool."

Takumi then called out to Peter, "Hey, Web Head! What channel does the anime come on? I need to show my student this ecchi new anime that came out, it's called 'College XDX'."

"That sounds really steamy." Akeno said, then Peter growled, "Piss off, Takumi. We're not watching porn in the living room!"

All of a sudden, the TV screen went black. The lights flicked, and then Rias asked, "Um…did you guys forget to pay the light bill?"

Peter shook his head, "Not likely. I'm a multi-billionaire." Rias then laughed, "Are you a eligible bachelor? My friend Akeno could use a nice boyfriend."

The stereos started playing the song "Relax Don't Do It". Ben then nudged Koneko, "I love this song."

Issei then asked, "Who's doing this? And I hate this song."

"Suck it." Koneko simply said.

The TV popped on a the face of a gluttonous, out of shape pale boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and freckles on his face, appeared. The boy had an all white outfit consisting of a collared shirt, pants with yellow stripes on the sides and sneakers also with yellow stripes. He was wearing a gold necklace and knuckles with 3 B's on it.

"Hey Assholes." The boy said.

Takumi then laughed, "Hello!" Then Akeno asked, "Who is that?"

"Eugene!" Peter growled, "What the hell are you doing on my TV screen?!"

"Before any of you fools try to talk me down, this is a recorded message. I can't hear you. You can only hear me." The boy laughed, "And everyone in the room besides Peter Parker should know, I am Bling Bling Boy!"

"Bling Bling Boy?" Ben asked, "This is what happens when we let the bad guys name themselves."

"Let this wonderful 80's classic calm your nerves." Bling Bling Boy said, then Moka growled, "Who is this guy? And how did he get on the TV screen?"

"Exactly!" Takumi growled, "I was about to watch my p…anime!" Issei stood and then his arm became that of a dragon's, "Yeah! Give us back the flat screen!"

"Now, Parker and friends." Bling Bling said, "Think of the nice happy times! Happy…happy…happy."

"It's working." Mirajane said, as she grabbed Asia, and laid her down, and laid down on her chest, face first.

Asia cried, "What are you doing?!"

Bling Bling continued in a cheery little voice, "12 days ago, hell happened on Earth, and all of the adult disappeared off the face of the Earth, or any being with a brain would know, they were in a different version of our Earth. And left children to fend for themselves. The children as young as one years old had to find food, shelter, and their necessary needs of life. Then, all the adult superheroes from all around the world disappeared, and haven't returned."

Virgil then looked around and asked, "How come I feel like I've seen this from a movie. Like a Ben Stiller movie."

"This is madness." Satellizer shook her head, and Bling Bling continued, "Heroes disappeared from the Africa, China, India, Russia, Australia, and even America! Boo Hoo!"

Rias then nudged Peter, "So, is this guy one of Spiderman's lesser known Rogues?"

"No." Peter shook his head, "This guy likes the sister of the girl I like. So, he hates me, because the chick he likes hates his guts."

"All of them?" Ben laughed, and Saeko slapped the back of his head, "Don't be rude about the young man's weight."

"But I can help these lost people, Assholes." Bling Bling said, then Takumi asked on his knees, "How so, Techno Wizard Jabba the Gutt!"

"Tomorrow, there will be a massive UN meeting in Metropolis, where they will be discussing a response to the absence of the world's heroes." Bling Bling said, "The more public members of your s**t excuse of a team, can testify tomorrow on how the countries should employ me, Bling Bling Boy, to build them robot defenders."

"Hahaha." Ben laughed, "Pigs will fly before we listen to this TV guy right?"

Rias then asked, "Did you all know there was going to be a UN meeting?"

"Not at all." Connor said and then Bling Bling continued, "You will do this, because no one wants you false gods, monsters, and failures."

"That hurts." Mirajane said, in Asia's chest, "I've never been called a false god before."

"What makes you think we'll listen you, you runt?" Virgil growled, and then Satellizer nodded, "Remember, Virgil. He said it was in the TV. He can't hear you."

Bling Bling then laughed, "I'm guessing you are all thinking, why would we help you? Well here's a go. If you don't help me, I'll just have to out all the info I know about our new 'Defenders'."

"What does he mean by out?" Akeno asked, "Does he have something on you that we don't know."

The lights flickered again, but the TV didn't go out, and Ben asked, "What are the lights flickering for? Is the power messing up?"

"No." Peter growled, "There's an Arc Reactor powering the mansion on the 5th sub level. And it won't be running low on juice in the next 20 years."

Saeko looked out of the corner of her eyes, and saw a black figure run pass the room. No one noticed the figure, not even Superboy or Moka, who were both staring at the TV hard.

Saeko stood and ran out of the room, and Ben called out, "Saeko? Where are you going?" Saeko ignored the young hero, and Bling Bling continued, "I'm sure the UN would support having 2 of the alien invaders that attacked the world in the first place, to defend the world and its people. Not to mention a Bang Baby freak, when Bang Babies are known for destroying Dakota City, and hurting so many of its people."

Virgil growled at the thought of this Bling Bling Boy pulling out all the stops to harm the newly founded team. Bling Bling continued, "Or maybe the Japanese Giglomaniac can answer for his crimes and the New Gen killings. I'm not even through half of you, and it seems quite bad for you 'heroes'."

"I think I hate this kid." Takumi said, and then Issei nodded, "Who is this guy, really?"

"My question is, what would have happened if you all hadn't been watching the TV?" Koneko asked then Ben smirked at her, "That's a good question."

The lights flickered again, as Bling Bling continued, "I have a number at the bottom of the screen." A phone number appeared, "If you do not call this number in a minute, I will take your answer as a no. Then all of you Assholes will be my enemies."

Connor looked at the group, then he growled, "Parker. What the hell have you gotten us into?"

"I'm not involved with this brat. He's just a loser that no one likes, who's wealth has gotten him a chain of private islands, that he's turned into his own country." Peter said, then Mirajane sleepy said in Asia's bosom, "So he's got some pull to his name?"

"Great." Moka said, then the lights flickered again, and she growled, "That's enough. Parker! What the hell is going on with the lights?"

Peter then pulled out his phone, and spoke into it, "Jarvis? What's going on with the lights?"

There was no answer. Peter then said, "Jarvis what's going on with the lights?"

Bling Bling then said from the TV, "This video would have concluded if you had called the number. Congratulations. You are all my enemies as of now."

Takumi then stood as the TV turned off, "You think we're scared of you, you little punk?! Bring it on! We'll take whatever you can throw at us!"

All of a sudden, the wall the TV on exploded, and sent the teens in the room flying back.

* * *

Saeko ran out of the room as she saw the black figure. The figure began moving towards the fire place, but Saeko grabbed its left leg and tossed it onto the stairwell. Saeko hopped on the stairwell, and got a better view of this figure.

The figure turned out to be a young African male with three black lines on the top of his head. He had yellow cat-like eyes, and his body seemed very toned for combat. He had on a black unitard suit, that covered his torso and his legs, but keep his forearms exposed. He had on black gloves, that had golden and silver claws on the knuckles. The male had a black belt on his waist, that had many compartments.

Saeko looked at the male and asked, "Who are you, boy?" The male then kicked her in the chest, but Saeko caught his foot, and tried to push him back, but he kicked her in the face, causing her to drop him.

Saeko then tackled him and they flew up the steps onto the second floor. Saeko saw her room, and then tried to grabbed the male's neck, but he grabbed her arm, and then tossed her over his shoulder.

Saeko hit her back on the floor, and the male hopped over her, and started down the stairs. Saeko stood and kicked her door down, and grabbed her sword, that was wrapped in sheets.

Saeko ran out of her room, and hopped over the railing on the stairwell, and tried to tackle the male again, but he kicked her the chest once again. Saeko landed on her back, but then she twisted and hopped on her feet, as the male ran in front of the fireplace, pulling out a black remote and waving it in front of the fireplace, and the secret elevator opened.

Saeko blinked in confusion, wondering how this guy was able to get into their secret elevator. Saeko tossed her sword, like a boomerang, at the intruder. The male grabbed the sword at the hilt, and then the elevator door began to close.

Saeko charged at the closing elevator, but it closed before she could get to it. Saeko then growled and started to opening the elevator doors, and then saw the elevator had already started going down. Saeko hopped down the shaft, then as she fell down, she felt an explosion from the floor above her.

* * *

The first armor that flew into the room through the hole in the way was the classical Iron Man armor. It zoomed into the room and zeroed in on Peter.

Peter hopped off the ground and his spider sense went off, and he hopped over the classic armor calling out, "What the hell?!"

The next armor that zoomed into the room was the Silver Centurion, which grabbed onto Takumi, and zoomed through the roof, while Takumi screamed, "Oh come on!"

Large bulky armor, with a reverse Superman S on it then walked through the hole, making it bigger, as its large body could not entirely fit into the hole. Connor stood, and then he growled, "What is that, Parker?!" The armor then lifted it's hand, revealing a repulsor with a green filter on it, and it fired a green beam of Kryptonite energy. This hit Superboy and he flew through the wall behind him, the armor zoomed after him.

"Connor!" Moka cried and charged after him, but then the Deep Sea Iron man armor flew into the room, and fired two blasts of water that hit Rias and Moka in their chest, and the two flew through the wall.

Virgil then saw a modernized armor, that Iron Man was usually seen in, float into the room. It then fired two repulsor blasts, one at Satellizer, the other at Virgil. Virgil hopped on top of Satellizer, and the beam flew over their heads. Virgil then called out, "Mr. Successor to Tony Stark?! Why the hell are your armors attacking us?"

Peter ducked under the classic armors fist, as it swung at his head, "I have no idea what this is?! These armors were suppose to have been disassembled!"

Then the Thor Buster armor hovered into the room, with the War Machine armor right behind it, and Akeno, who Yuuto was helping off the ground called out, "They seem to be very much assembled here!"

The War Machine fired missiles at the room, and Mirajane tossed Asia behind her, and changed into her demon form, roaring in battle. Mirajane hopped at the Thor Buster, but as she swung her fist, a massive iron fist grabbed hers. Mirajane looked up to see the hulking Hulkbuster armor. The armor lifted her up and tossed her into the first yard, and started marching towards her.

The War Machine fired its machine gun at Ben and Koneko, so Ben grabbed her and she slammed down on the Omnitrix's faceplate, and Ben was replaced by Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and then charged through the door to the living room, and the War Machine's jets blasted off after the two.

The Thor Buster fired a blast of lightning at Akeno, who did a back flip to avoid the lightning. Akeno's fist then became engulfed in her own lightning, and she grinned, "Alright. This might be fun."

Yuuto and Issei stood in front of Asia, as the Space Armor started walking towards the three. Yuuto summoned two of his sacred swords, and Issei's dragon arm then yelled, "BOOST!"

Issei smiled, "This is going to be so cool! I'm about to fight Iron Man!" Issei pointed his dragon fist at the armor, yelling, "Dragon Shot!" Issei fired a beam of green light at the Space Armor, but then a force field appeared in front of it, and then the Stealth Armor appeared in front of the Space Armor. The Stealth Armor started towards the two, and then Yuuto yelled, "I'll get this one!"

Yuuto hopped up toward the Stealth Armor, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Speed Armor zoom into the room, and he crossed his swords across his chest, and blocked the punch the Speed Armor threw at his chest, at super sonic speeds. Yuuto thought to himself, 'A normal human being built devices like these?'

Yuuto and the Speed Armor plugged into the front lawn, and the Space Armor fired a Unibeam at Issei, and he got hit in the chest and he flew face first into the wall. The Stealth Armor then zoomed towards Asia, who screamed in terror and turn, running out of the hole Moka and Rias had made, yelling, "It's trying to get me!"

The Thor Buster and Akeno both fired beams of lightning at each other, but Virgil hopped in between both beams of lightning, absorbing them both, yelling, "Magical lightning? Sweet?!"

The modernized armor then fired repulsors at him, and he hopped out the entrance to the living room, with Satellizer at his heels, and the armor rocketed after the two.

* * *

Moka rolled to a stop, and then the water's effects kicked in. Moka body began to pulse in pain, and she grunted, trying to hold in the screams. Moka began to try to rise up.

Then Rias flew into her. Rias' wet chest completely submerged Moka's face. Moka then growled, "Get your big breast out of my face!" However all Rias heard was, "Geft uor bug pest ofu me vvase."

"What?" Rias asked, then the Deep Sea Armor flew over to the two, and fired two more blast of water at the two. Rias then sprung out her wings in her back, and she zoomed off Moka, and Moka flipped herself out of the way of the blasts of water.

Moka then growled, "Great. I get stuck with the armor that uses my weakness the most." Rias then fired a blast of red destructive energy, but the armor jetted out of the way and fired a beam of repulsor energy. Rias hopped out of the way, and yelled, "We need a plan, big time hero!"

Moka rolled under a table in the lobby, growling, "I'll let you know when I come up with one!"

The armor then grabbed the table and lifted it over Moka's head, who kicked it in the chest, and the armor backed away, but then threw the table at Moka's face.

Moka backed away, into Asia, who was screaming, "It's coming for me!" Moka then growled, "Asia! Mov-"

An invisible titanium fist punched Moka in the face, and she backed away in shock. Rias then zoomed by and grabbed onto the Deep Sea Armor. She then yelled, "Moka! I got it!"

The armor then rocketed off and it zoomed backwards, into the kitchen, while Rias screamed, "I think!"

Moka backed away from where the invisible fist punched her. She then got punched in the back of the head, and she got on one knee, growling in pain. Moka swung her foot behind her, hoping to kick the invisible armor's head off. She however missed, and then stumbled forward.

Asia's hands then began to glow green, and Moka began to feel a warmness in her stomach and her injuries began to heal. Moka nodded to Asia, "Thank y-" Moka was interrupted by a kick in the chest, and Moka grabbed the invisible leg, and growled, "Enough!" Moka sent her foot flying upwards, and she felt the titanium shatter against her foot. The armor then became visible, and it had been split in half right down the middle.

Moka then got on a knee, and began to try to catch her breath, but then the wall behind her exploded, and Superboy was sent flying out through the smoke. Superboy, who's shirt was now ripped in several parts, growled, "Why did Stark build something like this?"

The Anti-Super armor walked through the smoke, with its knuckles engulfed with red light. The armor punched Superboy in the face, and he was sent into the ground. The armor then lifted him back up, and punched him in the stomach. Moka stood and started towards the armor, but Superboy yelled, "Rias needs you more!"

Moka growled, "No! You need me, you fool."

Superboy head butted the armor, and then zoomed onto its chest, and the armor and he flew back through the same wall they had come from.

Asia then gulped, "So…does this mean we go after them…or Rias?"

Moka then turned towards the kitchen, "We'll go help Rias. Superboy…can hold his own."

As Moka and Asia ran towards the kitchen, Virgil and Satellizer ran passed the two, and Satellizer yelled, "We'll be in the dining room, if you need us!"

Virgil then yelled, as the armor that was chasing them fired repulsors at their backs, "Or if we need you!" Virgil grabbed onto Satellizer's hand, and yanked her into the dining room, while she yelled, "Virgil?!"

Moka charged into the kitchen, where the Deep Sea armor had Rias pinned into the wall. Rias gasped for air, "Mo…mok…"

The armor raised its repulsor at Rias' head, but Moka kicked it in the chest, and the armor flew back into the dish washer.

* * *

Mirajane got punched in the face for the last time, when she grabbed the Hulkbuster's arm, and started the crush it. The armor then fired a beam of energy from its chest, and Mirajane flew back into Yuuto, who was dueling with the Speed Armor.

Mirajane groaned, "It's really strong." Yuuto helped her up, "Yep. Mine is fast."

Yuuto then smirked, "Why don't we mix things up?"

Mirajane thought about it, as both the Hulkbuster and the Speed Armor started rocketing towards the two. Mirajane smirked, "Hope you can keep up, pretty boy."

"Stamina isn't something I lack." Yuuto said, then thought about it then laughed, "I didn't mean it like-"

Mirajane, who was hot in the face now, giggled, "You had me at 'Stamina', pretty boy." Mirajane grabbed onto Yuuto's free arm, and started spinning in a circle as the armors approached them.

Mirajane then released Yuuto, and he was sent flying into the Speed Armor, and the two plummeted into the mansion's 2nd floor. Mirajane then tackled the Hulkbuster armor, and then head butted its chest piece with immense force. The Arc Reactor cracked, but then the Hulkbuster punched Mirajane in the face, and as she flew back, it grabbed her tail, and then swung her into the ground. It then lifted her up again, and then slung her into the ground again. Mirajane then growled, "Let go of my t-" The Hulkbuster then slammed her into the ground again, and then Mirajane summoned a ball of demonic energy and slammed it into the Hulkbuster's helmet, the armor's head then came clean off.

Mirajane then smirked, "Looks like you're down for-" The Hulkbuster then punched Mirajane in the chest, and shoved her head into the ground. Mirajane then kicked the armor back, and summoned a black ball of energy, and threw it into the armor, and then pushed it away from her.

The armor backed away, then started walking towards Mirajane, then it started glowing bright purple from its inside. Then the armor exploded on the lawn. Mirajane reverted back to her human form, and was left breathing incredibly hard. She sat there for a few seconds, when Takumi landed on top of her.

Takumi's head flew into her crotch, and although his voice was muffled, Takumi said, "This smells really good. What part of you is this, Mira?" Mirajane blushed as she heard Takumi talk, and growled, "Get from out of there, you creep." Mirajane kicked Takumi in the face, and Takumi stood and looked up to see the Silver Centurion armor started zooming down at the two.

Takumi hopped at it, and summoned his D-Sword. He swung at the armor, but it maneuvered passed him, and then fired a red repulsor beam at his back, and it cut through his school uniform he usually wore. Takumi hit the ground, and groaned, "This body may be able to heal itself, but it still hurts like hell when I get hit!"

Mirajane then saw the armor turn towards her, and she began to summon up demonic energy, but then felt that her tank was empty. Mirajane blinked as the armor aimed its repulsor at her, and then she laughed, "Haha…Takumi. Remember when I called you a creep?"

As the armor fired its beam, Takumi hopped on its back, with a jetpack on his own back, and growled, "Let's see what this does!" Takumi yanked back the armor's hand, and the repulsor fired into the armor's face. The armor's faceplate melted off, and Takumi hopped off of its back, and smiled at Mirajane. Mirajane then rolled her eyes, "What? Do you want a thank you?"

Takumi smirked, "It would be nice." Mirajane then returned the smirk, "Thanks, Otaku." Takumi nodded, and as he was about to say something, the Silver Centurion came back to life, and grabbed him by his collar, tossed him into the air, then it rocketed off. The armor grabbed him and charged right into the living room again. Mirajane then rolled her eyes and started towards the mansion.

Mirajane then sighed, "I hate this place."

* * *

Saeko landed on top of the elevator, and she felt the elevator shift a bit. Saeko could see they were right above the first sub level.

Saeko punched a hole in the top of the elevator, and landed in front of the male she was after. The male kicked at Saeko, so she stepped to the side, and kicked her sword out of his hand, and it cut through the front of the elevator and was sent flying into the laboratory.

Saeko punched at the head of the male, and he ducked under her fist, and kicked her stomach, and Saeko back away. The male then turned her around and pushed her to the edge of the elevator, and then tried to push her out of the elevator from behind.

Saeko grunted and kicked the male in the knee, and he fell to his other knee, and Saeko turned and kicked the male in the chest, and he rolled back. The male then tackled Saeko and the two flew out the elevator and landed on top of a lab table. Saeko then kicked the male in his chest, and he slide off the table. Saeko then hopped on top of his chest, and started to punch the male in the face. Saeko threw a punch at his face again, and he grabbed her fist, and started to twist it so she head butted him.

The male's head went into the ground, and he grunted and head butted Saeko in the stomach. Saeko then used her free hand to try to push her index and middle finger into the male's eyes. The male backed away from Saeko's head, then with his free hand, he pushed a button on his belt, and a black cat-like mask appeared over his face.

The male then pushed Saeko off of him, and then hopped to his feet. The male turned and started running for the elevator shaft, but Saeko had already recovered, and she grabbed her sword.

Saeko tossed her sword, and it hit the male in the back, and he stumbled forwards, but it didn't cut through his suit. The male turned as the sword hit several surfaces before returning back to her hands. Saeko caught the sword, and charged at the male, who realized he was not going to get rid of Saeko so easily.

The male ducked under Saeko's first swing, and then he kicked her in the stomach. Saeko backed away, and then kicked at the male's foot, but he quickly moved it back, and then pushed Saeko back again, and Saeko growled, "What's wrong? Don't want to punch me back?"

Saeko swung her sword at the male's opened forearm, but he caught the sword's blade, and then kicked the sword away. Saeko grabbed the male's leg, and slung him over to where her sword had landed. Saeko hopped up in the air, as the male began to rise up. Saeko punched down on the male's jaw, but the male barely move. Saeko then grabbed her sword, and cut the male's forearm, but he did not scream or grunt. He just kicked her in the stomach, and she backed away, with the wind knocked out her.

The male then stretched his hands out, and then his fingertips extended into long silver claws. The male's white cat eyes on his mask widened as he began to approach Saeko. Saeko recovered and readied herself, "I wouldn't try anything, buddy. This sword is made of a mix of Vibranium and Promethium. You're not going to be able to cut through this with your pathetic claws. So just-"

Saeko quieted herself, as the male began to swing his arms at her. Saeko ducked under his claws, then she raised her sword up in defense as he swung his claws down at her. Saeko's sword and his claws clashed with each other. The male then kicked at Saeko's face, so she backed away, and aimed her sword at the male.

She smiled, "I think your nails are done for, bag lady." Saeko looked at the male's claws, and saw they seemed to be intact. She then looked at her sword, and saw there were scars where the male has clawed at. Saeko blinked in confusion, "What the hell?!" Saeko looked up to see the male hop at her, he kneed her in the face, and she landed on her back and coughed up air.

The male looked down at her, then readied his claws, but then stopped. He then turned and charged out towards the elevator. The lights flickered in the lab, and Saeko rose from the ground and growled, "We're not done…" Saeko tossed her sword and it hit between the male's legs, and it tripped him up enough to get him to fall on his face. Saeko then ran over to him, and pulled her sword out of the ground, and then put pressure on a piece of the hilt, and a small Vibranium blade came from the bottom of the hilt.

The male then hopped on his feet, and Saeko growled, "What are you doing here, cat man?"

The male narrowed his eyes at Saeko, and Saeko began to walk closer to him, "Answer me!" The male swung his claws at Saeko, so she ducked under him and then kicked him in the crotch. The male backed away, then she delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest, and he flew into another lab table. The male stood and looked at all the chemicals and mixtures on the table.

The male turned towards Saeko and narrowed his eyes. Saeko then charged at him and tossed her sword, this time the sword flew naturally, as if it were a boomerang. The male hopped in the air and kicked the sword away. He landed and Saeko charged at him. The male grabbed a bottle of green chemicals, and then poured it into a blue chemical mixture. The chemicals then turned purple, and he turned and threw it at Saeko. The chemical mixture hit Saeko, and it exploded, throwing her back. Saeko landed on her back, and the male hopped on top of her and leaned in close to her face.

Saeko looked at the male then growled, "What are you?"

The male narrowed his eyes at her again, and then she head butted him. The male backed his head away, then head butted her. Saeko's head was sent into the ground, and this was enough to disorient her for the time being. The male rolled off of her, and then ran towards the elevator.

Saeko stood and rubbed her head as she ran and grabbed her sword. She yanked it out of the ground and charged after the male, as he hopped down the elevator shaft.

* * *

Fourarms punched the War Machine armor into Koneko, who grabbed its leg, and tossed it on its back. Fourarms then lifted it up and punched it in the face, then in the torso, then it punched its shoulder piece, and then sent his two top fist into its head, while his two bottom arms went into its torso.

Fourarms continued to pound on the armor, while Koneko watched in awe, as Ben used his forms flawlessly. Fourarms then lifted the War Machine up with all four of his arms, and he slammed the War Machine armor's back onto his knee. The armor rolled on its back, looking helpless.

Fourarms walked over it, and Koneko yelled, "Ben! Stop, it's a trap!" Fourarms lifted his arms to smash the armor, but then a pad on its shoulder opened and fired a missile that hit Fourarms in the face, and Fourarms grunted in pain as he backed away.

The War Machine armor then turned towards him and fired its rail gun on its shoulder, and its machine guns on its forearms. Fourarms began to back away in discomfort. But as War Machine fired rockets and missiles into Fourarms, he then screamed in pain, as he fell on the ground, and the bullets and missiles began to actually hurt him.

Koneko then silently charged the armor from behind, but its head turned towards her, and a flamethrower unit opened in its back, and it fired flames at Koneko. Koneko then crossed her arms around her face, to block the flames from burning her face. Koneko then charged through the flames, and this caused the War Machine to stop its assail on Fourarms. The War Machine rocketed into the air, and Fourarm began to rise. Koneko, who had already hopped up to punch the War Machine, fell to the ground, punching Four Arms in the face.

Four Arms fell on his back again, and he groaned, "That hurt more than the missiles. And…your clothes…" Koneko then apologized, "I'm really strong. I didn't mean to hurt you, though." Koneko then looked down at her shirt, to see it had burned off, and revealed her pink and white striped bra, which was burnt to the point where a part of her right breast was exposed.

Four Arms and Koneko then heard a loud pitch noise, and they turned to see the War Machine aimed red lights at both the heroes.

Koneko then charged at it, with Four Arms right behind her. The War Machine then fired a combination of missiles, rockets, bullets, repulsor beams, lasers, and flames at the two charging assailants.

Four Arms then slammed on the Omnitrix, and Upgrade appeared in his place. Koneko hopped over a missile, then slide under a laser, as the frenzy of projectiles flew at the two. Koneko yelled, "Any ideas?!"

Koneko rolled under flames, and then as a repulsor beam was fired at her chest, she guarded her vital organs with her arms, but the beam was still strong enough to push her back into the wall, which happened to be the dining room, when Satellizer and Virgil were hiding from the modernized armor behind the broken dining table.

"Any smart ideas, Virgil?" Satellizer said, as the armor fired a repulsor beam that cut through the table, a few inches from her head.

Virgil saw this, and then he growled, "I've got one idea!" Virgil hopped over the table, and charged at the armor, which fired a Unibeam at him. Virgil slide under the beam, and then tackled the armor. He then slammed his hand onto the robot's head, and fired all of the lightning he had at his command, and it completely short circuited the suit.

Satellizer looked at the armor, and walked over to Virgil, "So…you couldn't have done that earlier?"

Upgrade was then tossed into the room, and he landed on top of Virgil, and Satellizer backed away disgusted, "What is that goopy stuff?"

Virgil then growled, "Ben…get off me." The War Machine then zoomed into the dining room, and then fired a repulsor at Satellizer and Koneko. Koneko leaned back and the beam zoomed passed her head. Satellizer summoned her Nova Blood, and tried to use it to deflect the blast of energy. However the repulsor pushed Nova Blood back into Satellizer and she was sent flying into the kitchen.

Koneko then nodded to Upgrade and Virgil, "We need to hit him all at once, besides trying to hit him one at a time."

Upgrade nodded, "Okay, Koneko." Virgil then fired lightning at War Machine's rail gun, which had started firing. As War Machine began to fire missiles, Koneko hopped over the missiles, then punched the armor in the Arc Reactor, growling, "Take this."

Upgrade then took this chance to hop onto War Machine, and he merged with the War Machine technology. The armor was then covered with black and green outlines. The armor then exploded with green lightning, and then as Upgrade unmerged with the armor, the red eyes on the War Machine had gone out, and the armor was completely fired.

As the armor fell on its face, Koneko then looked up at Ben and asked as she tilted her head, "That makes me wonder, why did you say Mirajane was your perfect image of a woman?"

Virgil looked at Ben, shocked, "You dirty dog."

Ben then growled, "Shut up, Virgil." Ben changed back to human, then he rubbed his neck, "It's because she's cute and stuff."

"Even though she's a gothic chick, and she's scary looking?" Koneko asked, then thought about it, "I meant scary looking to you."

Ben raised an eyebrow, and sweated a little, "How can you tell I'm scared of her?" Koneko then nodded, "I can smell it."

"Can we just talk about this after we deal with the killer robots, that this Bling Bling guy must have sent after us?" Virgil asked then Koneko looked at him and nodded, "Their armors not robots, but you're the rocket scientist."

Virgil blinked at Koneko then sighed, "I'm not sure whether I should be offended or if I should just lau-"

"AHHAHH!" Everyone in the room heard Moka scream from the kitchen, "Now I'm all wet!"

Ben then nudged Virgil, "Dude, I'm sure everyone knows I've been waiting ever since I've met her to hear her say that."

Virgil then growled, "I hate you."

* * *

Satellizer flew into the kitchen, just as Moka kicked the Deep Sea Armor in the chest. The armor flew backwards, and Rias pushed herself off the ground.

Satellizer flew into one of the refrigerators behind Moka. Satellizer completely destroyed the fridge's doors, and was sent into the fridge, and all the ice and water flew over her. Satellizer then started shivering, "This is completely humiliating." The white buttoned up shirt that Satellizer had on became completely see-through.

Rias stood and rubbed her head, and then looked at Satellizer and saw her red bra through her shirt, "Moka! Do you see the things on her! She's got some good genes!"

Moka growled to Rias, "Rias! Shut up! She's not into the female friendship flirting." Rias then frowned, "I'm not into the fisty cups, but I'm still helping you fight these-"

The armor zoomed back up and then fired a blast of water at Moka, and one at Rias. Moka opened the door of the fridge in front of her, and the fridge door ripped off of its hinges when the blast of water hit it, and Moka was sent flying back, with only the fridge door as a shield, to block the water.

Rias' hands were covered with red magic circles as her blast of water shot at her. A red barrier of magic energy appeared in front of her, and it blocked off the blast of water that hit her. The armor continued to fire water at the two, when Moka finally screamed, "Satellizer! Get off…your ass!"

Satellizer then growled, "Don't talk about my butt!" Satellizer rolled from out of the fridge, and then under the water that was blasting Moka. Satellizer then summoned Nova Blood. She then began to thrust the blade in the armor's titanium plated chest. The armor backed away from Satellizer and stopped firing water at the two girls.

The armor when got punched in the face by Satellizer, who then swiped the armor's legs, and the armor fell to the ground. Satellizer then thrusted Nova Blood down at its core, but the armor fired a Unibeam that hit Satellizer's lower body, and this caused her to shoot up through the ceiling.

"Satellizer!" Moka cried out then she and Rias charged at the armor, as it recovered. Moka growled, "Rias! Hit it!" Rias fired her destructive energy at the armor, but it then opened flaps on its back, and steam flew out of it and filled the kitchen.

"What the f-" Moka started but then two blast of water hit her in the chest, and she was sent flying back into the wall, and the water was completely pinning her down and draining her of her energy.

Rias then yelled, "Moka!" Rias then turned and punched the armor in the face, but then pulled her hand back in pain, "Ouch! That hurts."

The Deep Sea armor then seemed to be charging out its Arc Reactor, so Rias started summoning a ball of her red destructive energy, and she heard from above her, "Do it now!" Satellizer stabbed Nova Blood right above the armor's chest piece, and she then yanked it down, exposing the Arc Reactor, "NOW!" She yelled as she back flipped behind Rias, who fired a blast of demonic energy, and it hit the armor, and completely engulfed the armor in a dark red glowing sphere of demonic energy.

Moka landed on the ground behind the duo, and screamed, "AHHAHH! Now I'm all wet!"

Rias smirked at Moka, as she helped the pulsing Moka up, "Would you like to rephrase that? Superboy's not even in the room."

"Shut up." Satellizer growled, "He's not that…hot…" Satellizer then thought about him, then turned away and growled, "Nope…not at all!"

"Sure." Rias laughed, and smacked Moka's wet butt, and Moka blushed and growled in her ear, "If I weren't in a ton of pain, I'd kick your head off."

"You'd try." Rias laughed, as Virgil, Koneko, and Ben ran into the room. Virgil saw Satellizer and her wet see-through clothing, and he immediately turned to Moka and Rias and saw their wet see-through clothing. Virgil then stopped in his tracks and turned, "No dirty thoughts…no dirty thoughts…no dirty thoughts!"

Satellizer blushed, "Don't look, Virgil!" Ben, however, had no shame, "Wow. What size are you, Moka?"

Moka growled, "What are you talking about?" Moka then stood on her own and grabbed Ben by the collar, "If you want to know, size 7."

"What bra size is a size 7? Like Koneko?" Ben asked then Koneko growled, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"No." Moka grabbed, "That's my shoe size. How big does a shoe have to be to fit into your mouth or your ass?"

Ben thought about it, then he laughed, "Hahaha. I meant to say, 'Nice shirt'." Ben pointed at Moka's breast, and then Moka growled, "That's it. You're dead."

"It's coming for me!" Asia ran into the kitchen then slipped on the water, and slide on her face to Rias' feet, "Asia. You're still pretty clumsy. Now what's after you?"

The Space armor flew in front of the group, and Ben activated his Omnitrix, "Hero Time!"

However, Superboy crashed through the roof, and crushed the armor under him. Superboy's shirt had been completely burned off, and his bare chest was now exposed, revealing all of his muscle and abs.

"Wow." Rias said in awe, "He is covered in muscle."

"Now's the time you all run!" Superboy growled, as the Anti-Super armor landed on top of him and lifted him up and tossed him into the dining room.

Moka dropped Ben, and started at the armor, but then stumbled, being drained of her energy. Rias then grabbed her, "No, you can't help. You're spent. Virgil, you and Koneko help Superboy. Ben, you're with me. Help me get Moka somewhere safe."

"On it." Ben nodded and lifted Moka up, while Koneko and Virgil started towards Superboy. Satellizer then yelled, "What do I do?!"

Virgil yelled, without looking back, "Change…please!"

Superboy was punched in the face by the red sun knuckles on the armor, and he backed away and coughed up blood. Superboy thought to himself, 'I can feel my powers draining away. I need to finish this.'

The armor lifted Superboy up, as Virgil and Koneko approached it. Superboy lifted his hand to them, "Get back, help Pete and the others in the living room! This thing is mine!"

The armor pinned Superboy against the wall of the dining room and then punched him in the face. Koneko then asked Virgil, "So…do we listen to him?"

"Might as well. I'd hate for him to deal with us after he finishes with the armor." Virgil said, then they both turned and started back towards the living room.

Superboy used his legs to kick the armor through the dining room wall, and the armor flew into the kitchen on its back. Superboy hopped into the kitchen, and then he grabbed a completely fixed fridge, and he tossed it into the armor, as it fired a beam of kryptonite energy from its repulsor. The fridge exploded on contact, but protected Superboy from the blast of Kryptonite radiation.

Superboy then flew at the armor, so the armor drew its right arm back, and Superboy and the armor punched at each other's arms. Superboy's arm punched right through the armor's right arm, and the armor's arm exploded. The armor backed away, and Superboy hopped at it, but it smacked Superboy in the head, and he flew into the lobby. Superboy hit a wall, and leaned against it, nearly spent of his energy.

The armor then walked over and punched him in the face. The armor punched him again, and then Superboy fired his heat vision, hitting the red sun light bulbs on the knuckles, and the armor's knuckles melted into its hand, cutting off the red sun energy.

The armor, however, continued to punch Superboy. The armor punched Superboy, and he hit his head on the wall. The armor punched Superboy again, and his head flew into the wall again. The armor punched Superboy, and he backed into the wall, but the sound of titanium hitting steel rung in the room. Superboy then growled as the armor punched him in the face again, and his head barely moved, and sound of metal hitting metal rung even louder. Superboy then gave the armor a crazed looked with a mix of anger and madness. The armor then punched him again, and its arm exploded as it hit the Boy of Steel's face.

The armor looked at where its arms should have been. The armor then looked to see Superboy rise off the ground, growling, "I have had it with this nonsense." Superboy then flew into the robot, and he and the robot flew through the ground, and into the 1st sub level, where Superboy saw was damaged. Superboy then grabbed the core of the armor, and he jabbed at it with all his might, and it shattered, and the armor fell to the ground, deactivated.

Superboy floated over the science lab, thinking, 'What the hell happened here?'

* * *

Akeno hit the wall as the Thor Buster zoomed toward her, after it had punched her in the stomach. Issei cried, "Akeno?! Are you all right?"

Akeno moaned, "I'll be fine."

Issei then hopped over a beam the Silver Centurion armor fired, and then his dragon arm yelled, "BOOST! MAXIMIZED!" Issei then growled, "Hell yeah!"

Issei then landed next to Takumi, who smirked, "You ready to see something cool?"

Issei nodded, "Yep. Let's do it." The Silver Centurion armor fired its beams at Takumi and Issei, so the two the aimed at the beams and fired back. Issei fired a green energy beam from his dragon arm, which yelled, "Special Ability! STRIKE DRAGON!" And Takumi fired back from his D-Sword.

Both blast hit the repulsor beams. As the two boys fired their blast at the armor, Akeno fired a bolt of white lightning at the Thor Buster, and the armor hit its back onto the half-burnt couch. Akeno then moved in on the armor, and fired a bolt of lightning into the armor's faceplate.

The armor backed away, but then fired a beam of lightning in the form of an Unibeam blast. Akeno sprung her wings, and shot into the air, barely dodging the beam. The armor then jetted after her, and sent its shoulder into Akeno's chest. Akeno coughed out air and growled in pain.

Akeno landed on the ground, and then the armor picked her up by her throat, and started to squeeze. Akeno then wrapped her fist with her mystic lightning, then she punched the Thor Buster in the face. The armor dropped her, and she moved in on the armor.

Takumi glanced over and looked in awe as Akeno punched the Uru armor in the faceplate, shattering its face.

The armor then fired a Unibeam at Akeno, and she flew back, but recovered in the air. So Akeno then summoned two purple magic circles over her hands, and then the Thor Buster was then surrounded by small purple magic circles.

"This is for punching me!" Akeno yelled in a mix of pleasure and anger. Akeno fired a bolt of lightning into a purple magic circle in front of her, which caused the magic circles around the Thor Buster to then fire out beams of lightning into the Thor Buster. The armor fell to the ground.

Akeno landed and had a somewhat sadistic look on her face, and she laughed in pleasure, "That was kinda hot."

Takumi looked with awe, "I know right."

Issei then tackled him, and the Silver Centurion fired its powerful Unibeam at the two, and Issei and Takumi ducked out of the way.

The Silver Centurion started walking towards Takumi and Issei, who both stood and readied themselves. The Thor Buster then rose and Akeno smirked, "You're a really tough one aren't you?"

Peter then ran into the living room through one of the many holes, and the classic armor landed inside the living room.

Takumi then yelled, "Oh come on?! You haven't dealt with that simple one yet?!"

"I'm dealing with two of them!" Peter growled then the Iron Spiderman armor landed next to the classic armor. Peter then fixed his hands as if he were to fire webs, but he then realized he didn't have his web shooters, then he growled, "Okay, whatever!"

Koneko and Virgil ran into the room, and Virgil yelled, "I thought you guys would have had dealt with more than these guys."

Takumi then growled, "Shut up. We're dealing with it!" Peter growled, "This is a waste of time! Their distracting us. I heard an explosion down below us. This is just a stalling tactic."

The roof over the living roof exploded, and the Speed Armor flew through the smoke and landed on its back, and Yuuto hopped down on the ground, and then saw all of the other armors, then he groaned, "Oh, come on!"

Issei then yelled, "Guys, get downstairs. Deal with whatever is going on down there. We'll deal with these things!"

"Who's 'we'll'?!" Takumi growled, and then Issei nodded, "You and me, dude!" Issei said, as the armors began to move towards the group, and then Takumi hopped next to Issei, and his fist started glowing pink with energy, "Parker. Take the rest of the group. We'll deal with these things!…I guess."

The armors then moved on the group, and then Koneko, Peter, Virgil, Yuuto, and Akeno ran out of the room, and the armors then started to move in on the two, and then Issei smirked at Takumi, who grumbled at him, "I know, I'm an idiot."

The Speed Armor was the first to move in, Takumi slashed at it, but everything seemed to slow down around the Speed Armor. It walked passed Takumi's swing, and then punched him in the face, and he flew into Issei, and the two flew into the front lawn, where Mirajane had just been moving out of. Mirajane looked at the two and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

The five armors landed around the three, and Mirajane asked, "So, who decided we'd take on all these on our own. Takumi?"

Takumi then growled, "I'm not that stupid." Mirajane then nodded, "Yeah, you are." The Silver Centurion fired a beam at Mirajane's feet, so she hopped over the beam, and then she tackled the Speed armor, as she saw it moving towards the group. Takumi then engulfed himself with pink energy, and Issei sprung his wings, and the two jetted off into the sky, and the Silver Centurion, Thor Buster, Classic, and Iron Spider rocketed after them.

Mirajane got punched in the stomach by the Speed armor, and she coughed. She then yelled, "Give me the magic armor."

Issei's dragon arm then yelled, "Boost!" And he yelled, "On it." Issei punched the Thor Buster, and he mixed the punch with his Dragon Shot, and the armor was pushed back near the ground.

Mirajane then hopped onto its back, and she growled, "I need something from you!" Mirajane then began to manipulate the magic energy its reactor was exuding. The armor then rocketed forward, into the school bus that Rias and her peerage made their way to the mansion with.

The Speed armor then jetted up towards Issei and Takumi. Takumi nodded, "I'll deal with the Centurion and the ugly one."

Issei nodded, as he ducked under the punch of the Classic armor, "I've always hated the Classic armor too."

Takumi slashed his D-Sword at the Speed armor, causing it to back away, then he laughed, "Nah, man. I meant the one that looks like Spiderman!"

Takumi then wrapped his fist in pink energy, and he growled, "Here comes the money shot!" Takumi punched the Spiderman-looking armor in the chest, punching through its chest and Arc Reactor. Then he pointed his hand making a finger gun, and he fired a pink laser at the Silver Centurion, pushing it away from him.

Issei smirked, "Time to show these robotic ass wipes what I'm made of!" Issei's dragon arm then went, "BOOST!"

Issei then brought his wings back into his back, and he stopped mid-air, and dropped towards the ground, as the Speed armor fired a blast of energy, and it hit the Classic armor, in the chest piece, blasting its Arc Reactor. The Classic armor then powered down and fell towards the ground with Issei. The Speed armor then began to zoom after the boy.

Issei then heard his dragon arm go, "BOOST!" Issei smirked, "I just need two more!"

Mirajane absorbed just enough of the magic from the Thor Buster, when it elbowed her in the face, and she backed away in pain. Mirajane grabbed her bleeding nose, and growled, "You son of a bitch!"

The Thor Buster then turned and fired a blast of light, and Mirajane smirked, "Let's see what I can do with this!" Mirajane grabbed the blast of lightning and then her body was engulfed with a bright white light.

Mirajane did not change into the form of a demon. Her body become covered with thin white robes, that revealed most of her chest, and her legs. The robes and clothes wrapped tight around her, showing off her strong figure. Her arms were then covered with black tattoos that resembled lightning bolts and storm clouds. Mirajane hair then stood up straight, as if she had been struck by lightning, and black streaks invaded her long beautiful white hair, which began to whip around furiously. Two white wings comprised of pure white lightning grew from her back, and sprung so powerful that lightning began to be called from the sky.

Mirajane looked at the Thor Buster armor and then called out, "I'm wondering if I want to call this form the Thor Buster Busting Buster." The Thor Buster fired a blast of white lightning at Mirajane, who floated over the blast and she growled, "Nope. Try this!" Mirajane summoned lightning from both the ground and sky, and it flew through her wings and it flowed through her tattoos, which all began to glow with power. Mirajane then fired multiple beams of lightning, and the Thor Buster rocketed off the ground, but the lightning began to whip around, following the armor.

Takumi dove feet first into the Silver Centurion, and it grabbed his feet, and twisted him around, and wrapped its arms around his neck. Takumi then growled, "You're…going to…regre…t…that…"

Issei saw Takumi struggling, as he started to approach the ground, and his dragon arm declared, "BOOST!" Issei sprung his wings and he flew over the lawn, but the Speed Armor caught up with him, and it tackled him and he hit the ground hard.

The Centurion then hit the ground, with Takumi still in its arms. Takumi then Real-Booted repulsor jets in his shoes, and then they appeared and then he rocketed off, with his feet pointed in front of him. He and the Silver Centurion flew into the wall of the mansion.

Issei stood on his feet, and looked at the Speed Armor, and the armor then let an electric blade come out of its forearm. Issei then yelled, "Um…Takumi!"

Takumi elbowed the Silver Centurion in the head, and then pointed at the ground, and a portal opened from beneath him, and he dropped him it and he yelled, "Swap!"

Issei dropped into a portal under him, as his arm finally yelled, "BOOST! MAXIMIZE!"

Issei reappeared in front of the Silver Centurion, which readied its Unibeam and then Issei put his hand on the Silver Centurion's chest, "I want to give you a present." His dragon arm then yelled, "TRANSFER!" All the power Issei had been building up was then transferred into the Silver Centurion's Arc Reactor, and the armor began to glow bright green, and Issei hopped away from it, and it then exploded.

Issei turned and looked at the armor and smirked, "You exploded so quickly. Talk about a minuteman!"

"Nice one, kid!" Takumi laughed, and Mirajane turned back to him and Issei, "Was not!"

Takumi ducked under the Speed armor's electric sword, and Takumi summoned his D-Sword in his hand, as the armor swung its sword at his head. Takumi clashed his D-Sword and then smirked, "You're really fast! Let me show you something cool!"

Takumi then pointed at the armor, and then the armor was concealed in a pink energy box. Takumi then smirked, "I know you're fast. But what's it mean to be fast, if your stuck in this box?" The box then began to close around the armor, until it was completely compacted into a metal box.

Takumi gave a thumbs up to Issei, who was laying on the ground. Issei returned the thumbs up, and then the two were interrupted by Mirajane, who punched the Uru armor, and it flew back, but recovered. Mirajane then yelling, " **HEAVEN'S SONG**!" Mirajane fired a bolt of golden lightning from her chest, and it cut through the drained Thor Buster armor, and it exploded into pieces. The armor fell to the ground, and Mirajane landed on the ground, and her form began to evaporate, reverting her clothing back to normal.

Mirajane then said sleepily, "The 'Thunder goddess' form drains me pretty fast, I guess." Takumi and Issei ran over to her, and helped her up. Mirajane then laughed to Takumi, "Don't get grabby, lover boy. You've got a harem."

Takumi then smirked, "I don't need another gothic chick in my hair, sweetums."

Rias and Ben then walked through the hole in the mansion, after they laid Moka down on the couch. Ben then said, "This is the first day here, and we already destroyed the playboy mansion!"

Rias then called back to Moka, "So much for a stale first month."

Moka then called out, "Screw you."

* * *

The male fell down the shaft as if he were skydiving. Saeko followed him down, and saw he was reaching for the side of the shaft with the elevator doors for the second floor.

Saeko then slung her sword at the male's arm, and it hit his hand with enough force to throw him off balance, and he yelped. He then grabbed the sword, and then slung it at Saeko, with enough force, that she caught the hilt, but it slipped and she cut her hand on her own blade.

The male missed the second sub level, but then used his claws to slow down his descend. Saeko saw this, then stabbed her sword into the wall next to her, and she began to slide to a stop next to the male.

Saeko kicked the male in the back, and he hit the wall. He then turned his head, and stretched his leg out, and kicked at Saeko's stomach, but she twisted out of the way, and wrapped her arm around his leg, and growled, "Tell me what the hell is going on! Or I do something very painful."

The male then twist his body, and then he kicked Saeko in the face with his free foot. Saeko then growled as blood trickled from her mouth, "Okay." Saeko twisted the male's leg with such force, that it snapped out of place. The male did not grunt or scream, he drew his fist back, but stopped. The boy then used his free foot to kick his leg back into place, and Saeko gulped, "Okay. I'm the only one who gets to do stuff like-"

The male then yanked his foot away from Saeko, then he yanked his claws from the wall, and slashed at Saeko's sword, and he cut it enough to force it out of the wall, and both of them fell down the shaft.

Saeko grabbed the male's throat, and aimed her sword at his vital organs, but her sword bounced off his unitard when she stabbed down on it. Saeko growled, "What is this?!" Saeko then head butted the male again, and he growled.

Saeko smirked, and she cut his forearm again, drawing blood this time, "OH, AM I MAKING YOU MAD NOW!" Saeko put pressure on the hilt of the sword again, and then the Vibranium blade at the bottom of the sword popped out, revealing to be Saeko's usual Vibranium knife. She then grabbed it and gabbed it into the male's other exposed forearm, growling, "If you want to play the silent game, don't scream while I crave my name into your arm!"

The male then saw sub floor 3 in the corner of his eyes, then he turned socked Saeko in the face, with so much force that her head flew into the wall of the elevator shaft. The male grabbed her knife and yanked it out of his arm, and he tossed it at Saeko, and it stabbed into her shirt, and it allowed her to hang from the shaft. The male then grabbed Saeko's sword and tossed it back at her, and it stabbed into the wall next to her head. Saeko gasped at this, but then growled when she heard a deep African voice said, "I know you can easily rip that knife out of the shaft, but I advise you do not. For I am done playing this pathetic issue of cat and mouse, woman."

The male then turned and grabbed onto the wall and then kicked elevator doors where sub floor 3 was. Saeko then growled, "Okay. If you're done holding back. So am I!"

Saeko swung forward, and grabbed her sword and knife as she fell down toward the doors. Saeko then saw the elevator begin moving up towards her. Saeko, however made it to the third sub level before the elevator zoomed up passed her.

The male turned back to her and narrowed his white eyes. Saeko stood and growled, "You can talk, at least. So let's talk."

The male turned and ignored her, and started towards the large computer in the Titan Hall. Saeko tossed her sword at the male's leg. This tactic worked again, and tripped the male up. He fell on his face, and Saeko hopped on top of him, and grabbed his head, and started to pull in up putting him in a lock on the ground. Saeko then took the time to look up at the computer to see a boy, that resembled the boy that was threatening the team on the TV. Saeko then yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

Saeko then felt two legs wrap around her neck, and then her body was slung off of the male's body. Saeko landed on top of the Titan Table, and the male stood and charged at the boy, who turned and laughed, "Hahaha. You've lost. I've already transmitted the data I need."

The male slashed his claws into the boy's chest, and Saeko yelled, "NO!" Saeko was then shocked to see the boy had a mechanical core. The male tossed the Bling Bling Boy robot aside, and then he pushed a button on his belt, and the belt let out a signal.

Saeko then charged him, growling, "What are you doin-" Saeko was then kicked in the chest by the male, who tossed a smoke bomb that exploded in her face. Saeko rolled on her back, but then she stood, but was then kicked in the stomach, but she then punched the male in the face, and he backed away. Saeko saw blood coming from the male's mask, and she smirked, "Finally got through that armor. Guess you're not so-" The male then kicked her in the face, and she backed away. He then head butted her in the stomach, and Saeko backed away.

The male then turned and started running towards the computer.

Saeko stood and growled, "ENOUGH!" Saeko tossed her sword at the male, who turned and grabbed the sword and tossed it back at her, with great strength. Saeko then slide under the sword, and grabbed the sword by the hilt, and screamed, "You think you can just throw that sword at me, boy?!" Saeko then slung her sword again, but this time with a burst of speed and ferocity.

The sword hit the male's chest, and it sent him back into the keyboard of the computer, and it shattered. The male looked up and growled. He then pulled out two cylinders and put them together, and they grew into a purple glowing scythe.

Saeko then growled, "I'm going to cut your head off."

The male narrowed his eyes, and charged at Saeko. Saeko backed away and aimed her sword forward. The two then clashed their weapons, but neither weapon overpowered the other. Saeko then kicked forward at the male's leg, but he saw the coming and spread his legs out and Saeko overstepped. The male then kneed Saeko in her in between her legs, and she cried out in pain.

The male then drew his fist back to punch her, but stopped once again. He then pushed her on her back, and then the elevator came to a stop, and Virgil, Peter, Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno ran into the room.

Koneko then asked, "Why do you guys have a man cat in your basement?"

Peter growled, "That's a great question." Akeno and Virgil then aimed their fist at the male, and lightning started to spark from both of them, and Saeko rolled out of the way and whimpered, "He hit me in my sweet spot."

"Ouch." Yuuto frowned at Saeko, who's face was red in pain and embarrassment.

Virgil then called out, "I know what you're thinking." Virgil nodded, "Did I fire 3 shots? Or 117? Well the real question is, do you feel luck…bitch?" Virgil waited for a second to pass and he added, "Do you…feel lucky?" Virgil then quickly and awkwardly said, "Do you feel lucky, bitch?"

"Shoot the motherf***er!" Saeko growled, and both Virgil and Akeno fired lightning at the male, who back flipped and pushed a button on his belt, and then he disappeared.

Virgil's eyes then began glowing blue, "That's not going to…work? I can't see him with my electro-vision!"

Virgil looked around, and then Peter's spider sense went off, and he ducked under an invisible fist, and then he felt his spider sense die down. Peter looked at the elevator, but it was still there. Then a vent opened, and banging noises came from it.

"He's getting away through the vents!" Saeko growled, as she stood and then looked at Peter who ran over to the computer and grimly growled, "He's already out, by now. And he will be by the time we make it to the top…floor." Peter looked at the Bling Bling bot and then growled, "Eugene. He was the one messing with our mansion. No doubt about it, he hacked into Stark Industries, and sent the last remaining armors after us."

Peter typed into the smashed keyboard, and Virgil walked over to him, "What did he get?"

Peter gasped, "Our identities…your identities. Our weakness…our families identities. He probably knows us more than we know ourselves. And he's going to expose everything tomorrow at that UN meeting."

Peter then typed into his computer, and his eyes widened more, "And from what the computer is saying…he killed Jarvis."

"Jarvis…" Virgil gulped, "He has our identities and he killed our robo butler." Virgil said, and then Peter pushed a button, and activated the intercom, "Everyone…we need to talk."

* * *

The sun was bright in the sky, and several hundred citizens from all around the world swung signs that read multiples things, in front of the UN building in Metropolis. One sign said, "We want answers." Another said, "Who answers for the death of my family?" Another one read, "False gods fall, or are toppled."

A red limo pulled up in front of the building, and several security guards ran over to the vehicle, and the door opened, and Issa Shuzen and Zeoticus Gremory stepped out of the limo. Both of them had on suits, Issa was ironically red and black, and Zeoticus' was wearing a silver and black suit.

Then Moka climbed out of the vehicle wearing a platinum dress, and Rias, who was wearing a bright red dress, climbed out of the limo and the door closed and drove off. Rias and Moka were stopped by their fathers, "Are you two sure about this? The magic community agreed to come out, because of the talk of co-existence. We've been invited here by the governments of the planet. You two…have not." Issa said. Zeoticus then nodded, "Not to add, you two have identities that you need to protect. Especially you, Rias. You're returning to school in a week, if you come out, you can kiss your normal school life goodbye."

Rias nodded, "We have to do this. This Bling Bling human is dangerous, to both mystic creatures and humans. Moka and her team need to stand strong. They need a witness, who isn't with them. I'm standing in that spot. This is our decision."

"Speaking of your…team." Issa said sourly, "Where are the rest of them?"

"LOOK IN THE AIR!" A woman yelled from the crowd on a megaphone, and everyone looked up to see a floating young man in a black suit, with a flapping red cape. The young man landed, revealing to be Superboy.

Moka nodded to Issa, Zeoticus, Rias, "I think I'm going to have to go in with them, if this is going to work." Issa then nodded and kissed his daughter on the head, "If this fails…I will prove safe passage for you, and your human comrades…for this one time."

Zeoticus nodded, "Same. Good luck, Moka."

Superboy was wearing a normal black and red Superman shirt, but it looked more like an armor than street clothes. Superboy was wearing black skin tight bottoms, and his red cape flowed behind him, and the black S on it shined in the sun.

Moka nodded to Superboy as he landed on the ground. Several people in the crowd cried in excitement and admiration. More people let out boos and yelled at him in anger. Superboy walked over to Moka, and then they both grabbed each other's forearms, like comrades would.

"You look stunning." Moka nodded, and Superboy nodded back to her, "You stole the words right out of my mouth."

"Poor choice in words." They heard behind them, as a new sleek gold and red Iron Spider armor landed behind them. The Iron Spider lifted off the ground and Spiderman nodded, "Do you remember what's suppose to happen?"

Moka looked at Spiderman and poked his chest, "I'm not a fool. Don't treat me like one." Moka looked at the crowd, as many people started recording the three standing together.

"Where are the others?" Moka asked, and then she saw Static floating down from the sky, with a grim look on his face. He landed on the ground, and then he waved to the crowd, but the wave was a more silencing wave. He walked over to the group, and nodded, "The limo will be here any minute."

Superboy then heard, "This is Lois Lane from the Daily Planet!" Superboy turned and saw Lois Lane looking at a camera on the edge of the crowd. Superboy started towards Lois as a black limo with El Bridget on the side pulled up, and then the doors opened, and the first person to step out of the car was the purple haired Giglomaniac. Takumi had on a purple suit jacket, with a flashy purple vest under the jacket and a black dress shirt, with a purple and black bow tie.

Satellizer stepped out, wearing a formal black dress, with El Bridget slanted across the stomach of the dress in red. Saeko stepped out of the car wearing a black suit, similar to that of Takumi's. Mirajane then climbed out of the car with a tight and gothic-looking black dress on, covered most of her torso. Ben was the final one to come from the car, but he his usual green 10 jacket on, with a black undershirt, and a his blue jeans.

"BOO!" Someone yelled on a megaphone, "WE DON'T WANT YOU FALSE GODS!" Ben heard this and then he gulped, "I don't think they like us."

"Of course they don't." Takumi smirked, "They're scared of us. We're going to have to play this right…if we don't want to arrested after this meeting."

"Good point." Spiderman said to the group, "We need to do this just like Static and I planned. Just like we planned."

Superboy then walked over to Lois Lane, as she was talked to the Daily Planet through the camera that Jimmy Olsen was holding. "This UN meeting is being held to decide on a proper response to how the world will react to the loss…of our heroes. And then the sudden arrival and then disappearance of these new heroes."

Lois then heard Jimmy say from behind the camera, "Lois…behind you." Lois turned to see Superboy walking towards her, and the other new reporters called out to him. One called, "Superboy! Are you going to be making a statement on behalf of your…group?!"

"What are you calling yourselves?!" One reporter asked, "Are you a team? A squad? A task force?"

Superboy then said to Lois, "Ms. Lane. Mr. Olsen. Would you mind coming in with us, to be our official news crew? We want the Daily Planet to have the whole story, and not just bits and pieces of it."

Lois looked at Jimmy, and he nodded, "Yeah! That would be great." Superboy lifted Jimmy and Lois over the fence that all the reporters were behind.

Superboy then heard Spiderman say, "The meeting is about to start. We need to go in now."

Takumi then stopped the group. "Wait! There's one more thing we need."

"What?" Saeko asked, a bit concurred. Takumi then nodded, "We need a catchphrase."

"No." Mirajane growled, and then Takumi nodded, "I was thinking about, Titans Turn Up."

Satellizer then growled, "If I haven't told you this before, I hate you." Saeko then smiled at the group, "Well, this isn't exactly the first time we've walked into death traps together, with no hope, and a high risk of meeting our dooms. At least someone still has a sense of humor."

Spiderman then nodded, "Yeah, and now we can once again, kick the guy's face in, who's f**ked with the wrong group of teenagers."

Moka then smirked, "So let's all just agree with one thing." Ben then nodded, "What is that?"

Moka smirked even harder, letting her fangs show, "Let's just say, if this doesn't work out, it's going to start to look a lot like Christmas...really fast."

Satellizer then nodded and said, "Because of all the red?" Takumi nodded, "And the faces that will turn green."

Spiderman then turned and the other teens started falling in behind him. All of a sudden, the group heard, "F**K WHAT YOU HEARD! IT'S WHAT YOU'RE HEARIN."

Everyone besides Spiderman looked at Takumi, who put his hands up, "It's not me. Great song though." Spiderman then turned revealing the new armor's loud speakers, that drowned out the rest of the noise.

Static then nodded in approval, "What ever."

Superboy groaned, "I don't like the bad language."

"Get over it, boy scout." Takumi nodded, and then a boom box appeared on his shoulders, and the music that came there matched what Spiderman's armor was exuding. Static then tapped the Iron Spider armor, and then he started letting out the song from his body. And the nine teens started down towards the UN building. The two reporters followed behind, but didn't dare to invade the spotlight of the teens.

Several of the heroes' supporters started crying out the lyrics to the song, "FIRST WE GONNA ROCK! THEN WE GONNA ROLL! THEN WE LET IT POP! GON LET IT GO!"

"X GON' GIVE IT TO YA!" The speakers cried out, as the teens walked towards the building in sync with the song, looking hella cool.

Rias, Issa, and Zeoticus stood looking from inside the building, and Rias finally broke the silence, "They look hella cool."

Issa then nodded to Zeoticus, "They have no idea what they've started."

"No idea." Zeoticus heard behind him and Amanda Waller walked over to the group. Zeoticus smirked, "They'll find out soon enough. Let's go into the meeting."

* * *

"May everyone take their seats, now." The speaker of the UN meeting called out, then several of the countries' leaders that were in the room started moving towards their seats.

Amanda Waller sat at the head of the meeting, with the President of the United States, Nick Fury, Gengo Aoi, General Sam Lane, and finally a face that all the Titans knew, General Antalk of the Japanese Supernatural Response Force.

Issa, Zeoticus, and Rias sat at a section that labeled at the front of the room, 'Supernatural Community'.

The speaker then called out again, "Once again, please take your seats. We will be beginning no-"

The doors of the UN meeting room swung opened, and the Teen Titans walked into the room. Several leaders rose to their feet in fear or anger. The speaker called, "Order. Please, take your seats again! Guards detain those…teenagers!"

Superboy raised his hand to the two guards that moved in on the group, "Don't do that. We're here to address the UN."

"Also." Spiderman added, and looked over to Bling Bling Boy, who was smiling at the teens, as he moved towards where the speaker was, "We were invited here."

"Well." The speaker said, "We have not been informed-" Bling Bling Boy whispered in his ear, and then the man looked at him shockingly, "What?"

Bling Bling Boy waved him off, and then the speaker looked up at the President and the head committee, and General Antalk nodded at him. The speaker then stepped down, confused and Bling Bling Boy stood in his place, and then lowered the podium, and said, "You teenagers, come stand in front of the head committee." The Titans fell in suit, and stood side by side in front of the committee, and as several cameras flew on them, they then stood in front of the world.

"Let's begin this meeting." General Antalk said, "Eugene."

Bling Bling Boy winched at General Antalk, but then regained himself. Bling Bling Boy started, "I would like to first start out by saying, 'Thank you'. To all of the leaders of the countries in this union."

Bling Bling looked at all the leaders with a passion and kindness in his eyes, "I thank you all for leaving your countries, to come before us today. Our world has been broken, and you've all given your time to come here to respond. To heal our world."

Bling Bling then directed his eyes towards the Teen Titans, "This, is how the world works. We talk with each other. We act with each other. I stand here to tell you nine, that your actions will not be tolerated by our world. And neither will your lies." Bling Bling looked at Spiderman and smirked, "Because today…is a day for truth."

Bling Bling then turned to everyone else in the room, "I am here, to tell you all, that these teenagers are responsible for the destruction around the world 13 days ago."

Several leaders started making noises, cheering, or growling at the Titans. As Bling Bling was about to continue, Static nodded to the group, and Superboy stood up, and then said loudly, "May I address the committee?"

Bling Bling then looked at Superboy and growled, "I am the speaker of this meeting." Superboy then nodded, "That's why I am asking to address the committee, Eugene."

Bling Bling Boy growled, but then Gengo Aoi nodded, "I want to hear what these teenagers have to say. They came here to answer our questions, and if you claim them responsible for the destruction, then they have a story they need to tell."

Superboy nodded, then turned and looked at the leaders in the room, "Are you all aware of the greatness that is deep inside of every human heart?" Superboy then closed his eyes, and continued talking, "Where does the greatness start? In the womb? When a child turns 13 years old? When I am considered a 'man'?"

Superboy turned and looked at the other eight Titans looking at him, "Do you see us as monsters? As false gods? As beings to be fearful of? Or do you see defenders? Protectors? Leaders? Heroes?"

Superboy nodded to the committee, "We are not gods. We are barely any different than any other teenagers. Like your son, Mr. President. Our your grandson, Mr. Aoi." Superboy nodded to both the President and Gengo. "We have fears. We have doubts. We love. We hate." Superboy looked at Bling Bling Boy, "But enough of this pointless talking and pushing the blame onto innocent people. Eugene is right. Today is a day of truth."

"13 days ago, the Earth we all live on was split into two dimensions, by a being named Darkseid. He is a tyrant, that has been conquering several different worlds for only, God knows long." Superboy said, "And just after the worlds merged together again, Darkseid's armies rained from the sky and killed hundreds of thousands of innocent men, women, and children. The nine of us here, were in Tokyo, Japan. We responded to this situation, and we ended up defending the city, and ended up destroying the device that was creating the portals around the world."

Several leaders looked at the teens cautiously. Bling Bling then interrupted Superboy, "Who are you people? How come my intelligence has put the girl with white hair and the girl with purple hair working with the robots and aliens?"

Saeko and Mirajane looked at each other, as leaders in the room began to shift, waiting for an answer. Nick Fury nodded, "I would also like to know what that is about."

Saeko and Mirajane then stepped forward, and Superboy backed into the line. Saeko nodded, "My name is Saeko Busujima. What your intelligence has reported to you is true. For the past two years, I have been held captive by an alien tyrant named Darkseid. The same alien that attacked the Earth. My friend, Mirajane, and I have under Darkseid's thumb for so long. We were freed by these seven heroes behind us."

Mirajane then butted in, "We also decided to join them…to you know…atone."

Saeko nudged her, but then Bling Bling growled, "Atone? How can one atone for all the blood that you've spread around the world, girl? Are you going to bring back the lost?"

Saeko was caught off guard by the question, as the faces of all the beings she hurt in past started flashing in her mind. Saeko stood, blanked out from the world. Bling Bling smiled, and Moka started forward, "We need to help them-"

"We can't." Mirajane stood tall and said, "We can't bring people's families back." Mirajane then looked at the cameras, addressing the world, "With all the power that I have, I can not bring your families back. Honestly, there is no way for me to atone for what I've done. I am a monster, and I understand if some of you hate me…if you never forgive. But now is not the time for your world to be divided, and now definitely isn't the time for the world's response to be affected by hate and rage."

All the Titans, even Saeko, stood shocked at Mirajane's speech. Mirajane then blushed at this, and then laughed, "I mean, that's just a suggestion."

Spiderman then stepped forward, and Mirajane stepped back, and then Spiderman nodded to the committee, "Hello, everyone. I am the leader of the team you see in front of you."

"A team that has not registered to the UN, is not a team that can be trusted to protect the world." Bling Bling growled, then he smiled at the leaders of the world, "But, my proposal to build robotic defenders to defend our countries still stands."

"Out of the history of bad ideas." Ben said out loud, "That is the worst I've heard." And Saeko then elbowed him in the shoulder, "Shut up, Ben."

Satellizer then broke and nodded, "Haven't you seen Terminator?"

Static then smiled at her, "Oh, Retro. Nice."

"This is exactly what I mean!" Bling Bling pointed at the team, "How can we trust a bunch of teenagers to defend us?"

Spiderman then narrowed his eyes at Bling Bling, as he continued to assail, "They've completely destroyed Tokyo! One of them is a Giglomaniac, who has been claimed responsible for destroying Shibuya! Another, an alien shape-shifting terrorist responsible for the destruction of downtown Bellwood. Another an illegal alien from a far off pl-"

"No one considered Superman an illegal alien." Moka growled, coming to Superboy's defense, and then Bling Bling narrowed his eyes on her, "Let's not forget, this Vampire! Who is also on our Earth illegally!"

Zeoticus then stood from his seat, and called out, "As a supernatural creature, may I speak on this subject?"

Bling Bling growled, "That is not how these meeting work-"

"This meeting has already left the conventional setting." Amanda Waller said, and the President looked at Zeoticus with a raised eye, "Please address yourself to us all, sir."

Zeoticus nodded, "My name is Zeoticus. I am head of a ruling clan in the supernatural community. And the fact that the vampire up there has just been called an illegal alien, is completely ridiculous!"

Zeoticus continued and targeted Bling Bling, "Us supernatural beings have been living among humans long before this UN was created. And some of the countries here knew we existed, but did nothing to bring us to one of these meetings. We are not illegal aliens, and we have been helping protect this planet from threats some of you…humans could not begin to comprehend."

Bling Bling then heard Amanda Waller say behind him, "What are you young people proposing, exactly?"

Spiderman looked up to Amanda Waller, and then the committee, and then nodded, "We are coming forward to everyone, letting them know that we are the Teen Titans. And we will be defending the planet, just like the Avengers and Justice League did."

Some leaders looked with interest, others looked with disbelief, few looked happy about this, but majority of them looked enraged.

The President lend forward and then nodded, "When the Justice League and Avengers established themselves, they were backed by the UN. You children-"

"We're not exactly children." Takumi spoke aloud, then Ben finished, "We're teenagers."

"Anyways." Static nodded, "The Justice League and Avengers both addressed the UN, stating that they acted as singular organizations, and were not going to take orders from the UN. They clarified that they were no one's squad or task force."

"Meaning?" General Antalk growled to the teenagers. Spiderman then smiled behind his faceplate, "We're not submitting to the UN. We'll be acting privately and independently."

Superboy then heard several leaders behind him start yelling at the teens, and then said, "Do not misunderstand us. We will not be acting as merchants, nor will we be rogues or boarder breakers. But this is a declaration of our independence."

Amanda Waller smiled at the teenagers, thinking, 'This is going to be…very interesting.'

"Why would we want a group of teenagers, who won't even submit to the power of the UN and its many united countries, to defend our planet?" Bling Bling Boy yelled in the podium, and several leaders stood and started cheering, and then General Antalk smiled, thinking, 'This is going very well. As long as keep to the plan, Eugene.'

Moka rose her hand, as if waiting to be called on. Bling Bling blinked at her in confusion, and he growled, "Is there something you wanted to say?"

Moka then glared her crimson eyes around the room, staring down all the leaders who dared stand at Bling Bling's words, "So, what you're tell me is, you don't want 9 teenagers, who have defended the world to stay here and defend you all? But you'd rather have 1 teenage boy, who has not done anything note worthy for anyone in the room but himself, to build an army of robots, that only he will know how to operate and control? Who looks stupid now?"

Almost every leader who stood seconds ago, were now in their seats, defeated by Moka's swift and somewhat cruel words.

Moka turned her eyes back on Bling Bling, "And as for you, young man. I don't think you're quite fit to toss blame on the destruction we've 'caused'. For the record of whoever is taking notes or listening, we saved lives. If anyone out there knows who we are. If you've been touched by one of us individually or as a whole unit, then you must testify for us. We've only protected the weak, when cowards like, Eugene here, or General Antalk, who sits smug on the committee, have been hiding in the shadows, waiting to throw blame on us and take the glory for themselves."

Bling Bling Boy was taken aback by this comment, and General Antalk uncomfortably leaned forward, and then growled, "I have been a proud leader of my-"

Gengo then waved his hand to the general, "Save it, Antalk." The general closed his mouth, and Gengo leaned forward and then nodded, "Even if we let you all operate, you have to answer to someone."

Superboy nodded, "We'll answer to the people."

Takumi then nodded, "Oh, and more importantly. Ourselves."

Gengo frowned at the teens, then Spiderman nodded, "We're willing to send an official liaison to these UN meeting to inform the committee what we have accomplished."

"We are?" Ben asked, then Mirajane pulled at the sleeve of his jacket, "Ben, do me a favor, and just stand there and look cute." Ben thought about it then shrugged, but Mirajane realized what she had said, and then blushed a little. Moka, who heard the comment then nudged Satellizer, "Oh, that's cute. Did you see that?"

Satellizer drew away from Moka, "What are you talking about?"

"There is another problem with your operation." Amanda Waller nodded, "Do not get me wrong, I do not disagree with the fact that we need a new response team to protect the Earth. And I have seen the results of you Titans. But a key critical issue comes up. That would be funding."

Bling Bling then turned and smirked at the Titans, "That is a good point, how do you all plan on paying for all the things you will have to build, fix, and all the other things you will need. I'm guessing the repairs to your mansion won't be light."

"What repairs to a mansion?" Amanda Waller said, and Bling Bling gulped, and then shook his head, "I mean-"

"Busted." Ben nodded, and then Satellizer started forward, "You little bit…I mean…" Satellizer cleared her throat as the committee looked at her, and then Gengo nodded, "Please continue, Ms. El Bridget. We haven't heard much from you, today."

Satellizer then nodded, "The El Bridget family is funding the Titans."

"Is that so?" Amanda Waller smirked, and then Spiderman nodded, "Also, Stark Industries has also began to fund our team."

"We are aware of both organizations funding your little project, kids." General Antalk leaned forward, then smirked, "But we've already crunched the numbers, even if both the El Bridgets and Stark, wherever he is, poured all their money into this entity, you still lack funding. However, if you submit to the UN, we will happily fund all you need to be a working entity."

The teens looked at each other, and then Spiderman gulped, "Well…you see, we are…going to…"

Bling Bling smirked, "Looks like you're in a trap, heroes."

"Wait a second." Takumi pointed at Bling Bling, "Did you just admit we were heroes?"

Bling Bling frowned, and then Saeko waved her hand, "Well, we can quit right now. My life goals have been accomplished."

"Same." Static nodded, "We are officially heroes. Big Time Superheroes."

"Don't avoid the question." Nick Fury nodded to Spiderman, "Do you have the sufficient funding to run an operation like this independently, Spiderman?"

Spiderman gulped, "Umm…"

"They do." A deep African voice said behind the nine, which rang in Saeko's ears. Saeko's eyes widened. The group turned to see a African male, the same that Saeko fought, before putting on his cat-like mask, wearing a black suit, with a black vest, wearing a black dress shirt, with a purple tie, and a panther pin on his suit jacket. The male nodded, "Wakanda will also be privately funding this team."

"What the heck is a Wakanda?" Ben asked Mirajane, who shrugged, "Beats me."

The President then nodded, "King Azari. It's good to see you here at this meeting. We are sorry for the lose of your father. We are aware that he disappeared with the rest of the Avengers."

The young king nodded, "Wakanda will happily fund this team of young heroes, and I will be keeping an eye on them, personal."

"Who are you, dude?" Takumi asked, then Superboy, with widened eyes asked, "T'Challa had a son?"

"Who's the baby momma?" Spiderman asked, then Static elbowed him, but his elbow hit the titanium, and he jerked it back in pain.

King Azari ignored the comment, then sat back down in the Wakandan section. Then both Zeoticus and Issa stood, but as Rias began to stand, Issa put a hand on her shoulder, "Do not get involved with this, sweetie. I do not believe Moka needs your help for witnessing."

Rias nodded, and Issa nodded, "The Titans have the funding of the Shuzen Clan."

"Also, the Clan of Gremory will fund these Teenage Titans." Zeoticus added, then Takumi nudged Moka, "I told you we should have named it the Teenage Titans!'

"That's dumb, and a mouth full. It doesn't flow." Satellizer growled, then Takumi rolled his eyes, "Don't be mad cause I came up with a good name and you just don't want to agree that it's wonderful."

"In your dreams, Takumi." Satellizer rolled her eyes.

"Saeko?" Moka asked, as she continued to glare at King Azari, as the young man sat in his seat, glaring back at her, with his yellow eyes.

Saeko continued to glare at the king, when finally Gengo nodded, "I don't know about everyone else, but it seems there is nothing we can exactly do to make these…teenagers change."

General Antalk then growled, "What? That's all you have to say?! At first you didn't even support them!"

Gengo then nodded, "I still have my doubts, don't get me wrong. But after seeing a Pandora on these unique team of teens, I believe I can afford some trust for these rising heroes."

The President looked at Superboy then nodded, "I talked to Superman quite often, and he has talked about you a lot. I don't trust you off of your works, Superboy. Not completely, but I will go on a limb, for Superman. But if this does not work, I am holding all nine of you responsible."

Nick Fury nodded, "Yes. You all will have to answer to the UN, the Supreme Court, S.H.I.E.L.D, ARGUS, and ultimately the people of the world."

Takumi smirked, "No pressure or anything."

Amanda Waller then smiled, "Teen Titans, we will definitely be seeing more of each other."

Bling Bling then yelled, "NO! This isn't how it should have worked! We can't trust them. We're the UN. We have to-"

"We have a meeting to get back to." The President said to the Bling Bling, who began to be childish.

Spiderman then turned and said, "We'll let you all get back to that meeting then." Static then smirked and said, "TITANS! LET'S GO!"

As the Titans then turned and started walking out, Takumi smirked, "With a little work, that could be a pretty damn good catchphrase."

"I'm calling the meeting back into order." The President said, as several leaders stood in anger as the Titans finally left the room, "It is time to truly discuss, 'what will we do in response to these Titans'."

General Antalk then loosened his tie. "I have a suggestion."

"Oh course you do." Gengo smirked, then General Antalk nodded, "It's code name is 'the H.I.V.E.'."

* * *

"Ms. Busujima." Saeko and the Titans heard behind them, as they walked into the empty lobby of the UN building. Saeko turned to see Azari walking towards them, with a bald African young lady, who appeared to 14 years old, with the same tattoo on her head, wearing a long and elegant black dress with a panther pin above the right breast of her dress.

Saeko saw Azari, and the rest of the Titans turned to see Saeko walking towards him, slowly and calmly.

"King Azari?" Spiderman nodded, and Azari nodded, "There is no need for formalities, Mr. Parker."

"How do you-" Spiderman asked, but Saeko then punched at Azari's face, but the girl grabbed Saeko's hand, and Saeko growled as the girl had inner strength, and started to hold off the punch, "I have no problem with you, girl. Let me go."

"Shiiri, let go of her." Azari ordered, and his little sister Shiiri looked at him, and asked, "What? Brother, she was going to attack."

Azari smiled at Saeko, who growled at him, "You do not seem as intimidating without that sword of your's. It's a pleasure to actually be able to talk to you, Ms. Busujima."

Saeko grabbed him by his collar and growled, "I'm normally a calm person, but I've had it with your crap. You attack the mansion, attacked me-"

"He attacked the mansion?" Static asked, then he face palmed himself, "Of course. I'm an idiot."

"No argument." Takumi laughed, then Spiderman elbowed him, "Shut up, dude. Azari. That was you last night, in the computer control room."

"It was." Azari nodded, and then Static nodded, "That suit of your's…it was made of Vibranium. That's how you were able to cloak. It was absorbing the light around it. That's ingenious."

"Thank you." Azari nodded, "I developed it with my father."

Saeko calmly let him go, and then pointed at him, "I want answers. Now."

Shiiri then nodded, "Careful how to talk to the king, girl." Saeko then nodded, "I'm not tearing into him, so be happy. And don't call me, girl. I'm 19 years old."

Azari nodded, "I am as well. But age means nothing, at the time. I did not attack the mansion. I was observing you all, your movements, your actions, patterns."

"That's not creepy, dude." Takumi nodded, and then Azari nodded, "It could not be helped. Once I saw that Eugene had attacked your mansion, I moved in to stop him from getting the data he was searching for on all of you."

Saeko blinked at him, and then began to growl, but then calmed herself and said, "Why did you attack me then?"

"YOU attacked me, Saeko Busujima." Azari pointed at her, "I was only defending myself. I never threw a punch at you, that is until you threatened to carve your name in my forearm."

"Wow." Ben nodded at Saeko, "That's drastic."

Saeko blushed, then Spiderman nodded, "You failed, by the way. Eugene still got-"

"Nothing." Azari nodded. "After I saw Eugene had transmitted the data he collected, the jet I had hovering over the mansion intercepted the data, and destroyed as much of it as possible. He did get something important on one of you."

"Who?" Satellizer asked, then he pointed at her, "You, Ms. EL Bridget."

"No." Satellizer blinked in disbelief, and Azari nodded, "It is about your past." Satellizer shook her head, "This can't be."

Azari then smiled, "It is about how you came to love Burger Queen."

Satellizer blinked at the king, then she rolled her eyes and growled to Takumi, "Congrats. You are no longer the person who's guts I hate the most."

Takumi then waved his hands in an uninterested way, "OH, yah. Let me go celebrate."

"Why are you telling us this?" Spiderman asked, then Superboy nodded, "Don't tell me you want to join us. Because putting money into the team doesn't mean you have an automatic spot."

"What spot?" Takumi asked, "We have a busted up mansion, no where safe to stay-"

"You will not have to worry." Azari said to both Superboy and Takumi, "I have no interest in joining you all. And I will handle your sheltering problems."

Azari then sighed and looked at Shiiri, and then back at the Titans, "I need your help, Teen Titans."

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a long time and a lot of effort. Sorry, I guess I kinda lied to you guys. I promised you 2 chapters for this month and now you have 3. Hope you all enjoy. Next chapter and next month will be special, because both are signifying that summer is arriving, and with summer comes new things.**

 **So, one of the new things that will be arriving is the first branching off of the StarGazer Universe. Here's the trailer to it. Hope you enjoy and hope you get hyped for "Albedo 'Defender' of Fairy Tail".**

* * *

 **Trailer begins:**

Albedo, the reverse, evil, and psychotic version of Ben Tennyson, dangled from multiple chains upside down. Albedo seemed suspended in air, as the metallic and silver chains tightened around his neck, arms, and his chest. Albedo hung over several different guild flags, each with different colors and guild marks. Albedo looked around at the unidentified guild hall with his red eyes and then he thought to him, 'I keep on thinking to myself...how does the smartest being in this universe keep on getting into these situations?'

The scene then flashes to a street in the middle of Magnolia, where Erza, Albedo, and Natsu glared at a large black spiraling portal in the middle of the street. Erza, who was in her Heaven Wheel's Armor, Natsu, who was in his normal Fairy Tail gear attire, and Albedo, who was wearing his classical red and black jacket. Erza summoned two of her platinum blades, which shined in the blazing sun in front of them. Natsu's right fist caught ablaze and he snarled. Albedo reached for a large red gauntlet that resembled a wristwatch. Albedo tapped the center console, and then it lifted up and revealed the holograph of one of the many aliens locked in the device.

As the trio of heroes watched in caution as a tall elderly man with long silvery white hair, with a mustache and a thin and curly beard. The man had a few wrinkles on his face, but what was most noticeable about his face was the large black eye patch on his right eye, that appeared to be glowing. On the man's right arm was a bronze's gauntlet that reached up to his elbow, and on the gauntlet were four different gems. One square ruby red gem, one yellow diamond gem, one blue circular gem, and a final ruby red triangular gem.

The man looked at the trio of heroes and then he nodded, "Oh...you puny little mortals…"

The scene then cut to black again, but his voice rung in the darkness, "HADES destroys all fairies."

The scene changed again, showing the dark guild master, known as Hades, walking into the Fairy Tail guild, as several members immediately jumped to their feet and looked in shock at Hades. Some of the more powerful wizards glared at Hades. Others backed away from him, as if he were a god and their were nothing more than ants.

Hades then looked at all the Fairy Tail guild members, or who was still left in the guild, and he then chuckled, "Fairy Tail...and its era of power, is now dead."

The scene then cut to a large stone built guildhall, that stood tall on a stony foundation, and under the foundation were four spider legs that carried the guildhall on top of them. On the side of the massive guildhall stood a strange purple symbol that was known widely as the "Phantom Lord" guild mark. A large black cannon aimed forward at what appeared to be a damaged Fairy Tail guild hall. The cannon then fired out at the guild hall. The beam that was fired out was a mixture of fire, water, earth, and wind elemental energy.

The scene cut away once again, this time a paled Humungasaur landed in the middle of a grassy field, with two unconscious females in his arms. One woman appeared to be Ultear, who seemed to have a gash in her chest. The other was Sherria Blendy, who had her pink hair shaved down to a buzz cut. Humungasaur was engulfed in a flash of red light, and Albedo appeared laying on his back, with several bruises and cuts all over his body.

As the trio laid on the ground, a pale-skinned woman, with long dark red hair, with was worn in massive-waist length braids, wearing a tight and revealing crimson dress, looked down at Albedo with a somewhat crazed look and she tiled her head at him, "Hello there, pretty."

Albedo narrowed his eyes at the woman and groaned, "What the fu-", before he could finish, a foot stomped down on his face, knocking him out.

Albedo woke up being strapped to a golden throne, as several strange demons ran around him, stripping him of his red 10 jacket, and then his black t-shirt. As he began to struggle, the woman known as Flare Corona looked at Albedo's bear chest with a sick and twisted look of desire and lust. Albedo's red eyes widened in a mix of confusion and fear.

A very tall and muscular young man with blue and gray eyes, that resembled the colors of a raging storm, with spiky slick back golden hair, with a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye, who wore a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves, walked over to Flare. This man was known as Laxus Dreyar. He looked at Albedo and then asked Flare, "Flare...what have you just brought me?"

Flare then lipped her lips and nodded, "I've brought you a Fairy…" Flare rubbed the red Fairy Tail guild marking that was burned into Albedo's chest. Albedo winched at Flare's touch, and then the Laxus nodded, "Well then, we know what to do with this one."

Albedo then gulped, "What is that exactly?"

Laxus then nodded, "You'll find out soon enough, Fairy trash."

 **COMING SOON...**

The scene then cut to black once again, and inside a large arena, which resembled the Roman Coliseum. However, this Coliseum was made out of pure gold, and several hundred of bystanders stood in stands and yelled out in a crazed frenzy.

Ivan Dreyar, the Dark Master of the Raven Tail guild, sat on a throne, with Laxus and the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel, standing behind him. Ivan then stood and chuckled out to the hundreds of bystanders, who cried out for more action. Ivan then yelled, "IT'S MAIN EVENT TIME!"

One gate at the right side of the Coliseum opened, and Albedo's paled version of Swampfire walked out of the gate, with a strange glowing black and green armor, but besides the usual red Omnitrix symbol on his chest, the symbol was green. Albedo grumbled, "I look like a moron." The entire armor then let out a single sound, "SHIP."

Albedo then grumbled, "Of course you think this armor looks cool. You are the armor, Galvinic Mechamorph!" The armor then said again, "SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP."

Albedo then growled and looked up at Ivan and growled, "Well, here I am, Ivan! What do you have for me today, mongrel?!"

Ivan then heard many of the bystanders cry out, as Albedo called out to the Dark Guild Master. Ivan then smirked and then said, "Oh...I have something for you, Fairy Trash."

Ivan then yelled to all of the bystanders again, "AND NOW...I GIVE YOU A REAL WARRIOR! I GIVE YOU...YOUR INCREDIBLE-"

The gates to the other side of the Coliseum began to open, and Swampfire entered into his battle stance and his armor then said, "SHIP." The gates were nearly opened, when a blast of purple demonic energy hit the gates and they exploded and flew forward at Swampfire's feet.

Swampfire looked down at the gates, but then he quickly looked up as he heard a loud and demonic roar. Swampfire's eyes widened when he saw Mirajane, who was in her original Satan Soul form, which was glowing and engulfed in black and purple demonic energy. Mirajane roared out, and everyone in the crowds yelled back.

Swampfire blinked for a second, then he felt his armor liquefied. His armor then morphed into a small Galvinic Mechamorph. The mechamorph then hopped up and said, "SHIP SHIP." The small mechamorph then turned and hopped away from Swampfire and went back into the gate both had entered into. Swampfire however then yelled above all the crowd, "YEEEEESSSSS!"

Everyone in the crowd then grew quiet, and then Ivan shifted uncomfortably in his throne. Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other in confusion.

Swampfire then pointed at Mirajane and said, "I know her." Everyone looked around in confusion, then Swampfire yelled again, "She's a friend of my archnemesis! She beat me up inside of a plumber's base back in my universe a good while back…"

Mirajane looked at Swampfire and then she growled in anger. Swampfire then blinked in confusion then he backed away and then growled, "Oh come one...why ME?!"

Mirajane then charged forward at Swampfire, who growled and then started running forward at Mirajane. Mirajane hopped in the air and lifted her arms up preparing to slam down on Swampfire. Swampfire then slammed on the chestpiece of his Omnitrix, and then four prongs popped out of the four corners of the Omnitrix, and Swampfire was engulfed in a flash of red light. Swampfire's body then became brown in color, and then had three blue gooey shells that contained an organic, blue colored gel-like solution. Albedo then yelled, "Ultimate Swampfire!"

Ultimate Swampfire then jumped up in the air at Mirajane. Mirajane snarled in anger and began moving her fists down at the Evolved Methanosian. Albedo then punched his right fist forward up at Mirajane's jaw.

* * *

 **Albedo will be arriving on May 27. Spread the word and prepare to be amazed.**

 **Now, for the fun part. Reviews:**

 **Guest: I had decided that either Moka or Mirajane were going to be the ones who would give the power of friendship speech. But I decided, Moka really hasn't had any friendship speeches that we have gotten to see, and Mirajane will eventually get her chance to express all her emotions and feelings she's been bottling up. And for the romantic developments, yes. Hopefully you saw some in this chapter, but more romantic developments will become evident.**

 **Superotaku34: Thanks man. As for your question, Mira's family may not be dead. I haven't revealed if they are alive or not. They didn't show up in the trailer, but I can't tell you if they are alive or not. But, the reason Mira has not gone through her emotional and personality change yet is because she was kidnapped by Darkseid, remember? She was taken back to Apokolips, and forced to become one of Darkseid's furies. So now, Mirajane does have that hardened personality that she was suppose to lose after Lisanna died in the canon Fairy Tail series. So hope that answers your question. Now before you ask, she won't keep this attitude forever. She'll lighten up eventually.**

 **Tae Dre: Thanks for the support buddy. Moka and Superboy would be an awesome team up, I agree. They both just roll off of each other so nicely. Moka and Superboy remind me of Batman and Superman alot. Although Moka is much more powerful than Batman, Moka is also the commanding type, where she will constantly be ordering Superboy around, and Superboy, being the powerful figure he is, will obviously not always listen to her. And if it isn't obvious by now, they're both attracted to one another. Now, how they express their attraction will be extremely fun to write and even better to read.**

 **like me you fool: Hey dude. And hopefully the Albedo trailer reveals some of the hidden questions about the Fairy Tail universe. Not everyone in the Fairy Tail universe is dead, so hahaha. Bait and Switch. Sorry for the mystery and everything. But hope you enjoyed the chapter and the trailer.**

 **kirbyatthedeerby: Static and Ben make an awesome team. I'll let you know now, I have something working in the mix for these two. That's all I can say at the moment. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

 **CANA IS 1: Hey Cana. Ben and Mirajane will be doing some stuff together, so your wish will be granted. I know you'll enjoy their little adventures.**

 **Mortydrinksfortys: Thanks man. Glad you like the idea of a multiverse of different people. Hope you continue to follow the story. And welcome to the family.**

 **SUPERBLUE2: Thanks for following the story. Hope you continue to stay with us my friend. Welcome to the family.**

 **That's it for reviews. I'm not going to lie, not month's chapter won't be as long as the rest, and hopefully you guys understand that. It's not going to be all that easy, with trying to finish all my exams, releasing the very first branch off of the StarGazer Universe, and many more things. So yeah, sorry about that.**

 **As for the Fairy Verse idea. Albedo was not my first choice, believe me. I was going to do another team of misfits from different universes that are brought into the Fairy Tail universe to fight for its freedom. But then I realized, I could do something more awesome. We've had several awesome fanfictions about teenage Ben in Fairy Tail. We most recently had an ongoing awesome one about a young Ben in Fairy Tail. Now, it's time for Albedo to get his shot to be limitless.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter please Rate and Review. If you saw anything wrong, please let me know. I love some constructive comments, and I want to make my stories before for you guys. I love ya guys. So until next time, be safe my friends and be limitless.**

 **#AlbedoDefender #Belimitless**


	6. Trials of the Panther

**Teen Titans: Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?**

 **Chapter 6 Trials of the Panther**

 **Hello everyone. We're almost there! The Mid-Season Finale/Crossover is getting really close! I'm excited to present to you all Chapter 6 of Teen Titans! Remember to Rate and Review! Enjoy!**

Inside a vast and bushy African jungle, a loud and horrifying scream cut through the dense and thick fog that covered the jungle's surface.

A group of four men, who all had on Church of Natural Divine Light suits on ran through the jungle, with several clawings and cuts all over their bodies. Out of the four men, only one had on a Noah 3 silver watch on, which barely seemed to be shining in the dark.

"RUN! RUN! RUUUN!" One man in the back yelled as the four continued to run throughout the vast jungle area. As the man in the back tried to catch up to his three other companions, a loud roar filled the air, and the bushes next to the man ruffled, and a large panther leaped through the bushes and latched its claws into the man's chest. The panther drove its claws down into the man's chest and its fangs into the man's face.

The other three Natural Divine agents did not even take the time to look back at their fallen comrade. They continued to run for their lives. Behind them, a rain of arrows, with purple/black Vibranium tips, began to fall onto the Divine Light Agents, as they continued to run for their lives.

The leading Divine Light agent, who had the only Noah 3 watch, lifted his hand over his head, and a weak and slightly glowing orange energy shield appeared over his head. He continued to run at full speed, while a woman agent struggled to stay under the protective shield.

However, the final agent tried to reach the protective shield but the first of many Vibranium arrows pierced his lift leg and he fell to the ground. After he hit the ground, however, many of the other Vibranium arrows began flying into his back and his head and blood surged out of his many wounds.

The woman looked back in horror at her killed comrade, but the leading agent continued running, forgetting completely about his two dead comrade and his soon to be killed companion.

The man hopped over a small ditch in the ground, and the woman stumbled over the ditch, but continued behind the man. However, the man unknowingly stepped onto a trip wire and he tripped forward. Just as the woman came to a stop behind her, a large tree trunk swung forward and slammed into the woman's chest.

The woman was sent flying backwards into a tree, which had several large spearheads sticking outside of it. The woman was impaled in several places, and took her final breathes looking at the final man in horror.

The man shook his head and tried to get up, but then a silver arrow flew into his leg and he screamed in pain.

The man fell on his face and grabbed at his leg, but then another arrow flew through his other leg's knee. The man cried out in agony, and then began trying to crawl away from the scene.

As the man crawled another foot, he looked forward to see a large black panther walk out of the shadows of the dark jungle. The creature's yellow eyes glared at the man, who whimpered in fear and then tried to touch his watch, but then he heard a deep African voice say, "Your weapon will not work here. Our securities have been upgraded especially for Giglomaniacs and those who wield Noah 3 weapons."

The man looked in horror, as out of the darkness walked the teenage King of Wakanda, Azari. However, Azari was once again in his Panther uniform he wore to fight against Saeko.

Azari glared down at the man, who whimpered, "I swear, I will never speak of what happened. I won't tell anyone that you're here-"

"Wakanda's location is not what I seek to protect, scum." Azari said, as his Black Panther mask's eyes had a faint white glow in the darkness. Azari took a step forward and then leaned down to the weakened man, "Where is my Vibranium?"

The man tried not to look Azari in his eyes, so Azari grabbed him by his cheeks while his Vibranium claws were extended and his claws were drove into the man's cheeks. The man tried to scream, but this just made Azari squeeze harder.

The man then whimpered something, and Azari let go. The man then said, as blood flowed from his mouth and from his face, "I don't know, man. We weren't able to get anymore Vibranium from this run-"

"You have stolen more Vibranium before. I am sure of it." Azari growled, then extended his Vibranium claws again and drove them into the man's back and they dug into his spine. The man screamed in pain, and Azari growled, "I have all day. And as the Black Panther, I have been trained in the ways of a warrior and in the ways of a tormentor. I can do things to you that you do not wish to imagine. Tell me, now. Or you will wish you were dead."

The man looked into the eyes of Azari's Panther Mask, then Azari clicked a button on his belt, adn the Panther Mask went into the suit and Azari leaned forward and whispered into the man's ear, "I do not ask questions. And I do not repeat myself."

The man then whimpered, "Okay...there's going to be a massive weapon's sell on the Coast of Africa. The Church, they will be selling most of your Vibranium there. That's all I know. You have to believe me."

Azari then nodded, "I believe you." Azari then stood and nodded into the darkness. His sister then walked out of the darkness and nodded to him. The man then cried out, "Wait! Wait! I told you! I told you! Let me go! You-"

Azari then turned and glared at the man, "I did not promise to spare your pointless life, you worthless pawn. This is my nation, my kingdom, and I am the law. And my law says that stealing is punishable by death."

His sister then nodded to Azari and turned towards the man. Azari's sister, Shiiri knelled down and drove her knee into the man's throat. The man struggled for several minutes. However, Azari continued walking into the darkness, and the jungle seemed to fall silent after a few more moments of wheezing for air and hopeless attempts to survive.

Azari then tapped the earpiece of his mask and said, "Prepare my jet. I am going to Metropolis."

* * *

Takumi opened the doors of the Mably Hotel, with a pink raincoat over his body, and his suitcase in his hands, covered in a plastic wrap, to keep it dry. Takumi looked back outside to see a massive storm pour down on the city.

Takumi looked at his watch and saw he was late to check in. Takumi looked around at the five-star hotel, and then he smiled, "This place is amazing."

Several maids walked passed him, with butlers on their heels. Takumi had sworn that he had saw several celebrities walk by him, and Takumi looked in awe at this amazing hotel.

Takumi looked at the card Peter had given him, and then he gulped, "I hope that idiot gave me the right address."

"Takumi?" Takumi heard in front of him, and he jerked his head up, and saw Moka wearing a casual outfit, with a red and black t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

Takumi smiled, and then laughed, "This is the first time I've seen you in…you know, civilian clothes." Takumi then pulled off his raincoat, then Moka smirked at Takumi's black and yellow Batman shirt, and jeans, "You're looking pretty hot, yourself."

Takumi smirked, "Don't let Superboy hear you say that."

Moka then narrowed her eyes at him, "What does Superboy have to do with me, boy?"

"Mr. Nishigou? Ms. Shuzen?" A maid nodded to both of them, "Are you two just arriving?"

Moka nodded, "Yes. But my baggage has been moved to my room." Takumi looked at his one bag and laughed, "All of my cool stuff is probably on the other side of the universe."

"What?" The maid asked, then Takumi shook his head, "Superhero business."

The maid then nervously laughed it off, "Haha…all righty. You two just need to check in at the front desk. You'll get your respective room keys."

Both Takumi and Moka started walking towards the front desk, and the woman with blue hair saw them starting toward the desk, and then pulled up a walkie talkie. Moka then heard her say, "Tell Ms. Mably, they're here."

Moka looked at Takumi, and then nodded, "I'm guessing we're the last ones here. Fashionable late, I guess?"

"Late?" Takumi nodded, "I saved the world, I don't get to be late once?"

Takumi and Moka made it to the front desk, and the woman smiled, "Hello, Ms. Shuzen, and Mr. Nishigou."

Takumi nodded, "Hello. I like your hair."

The girl blushed and ran her fingers through her hair, and then she smiled back at Takumi, "I like your hair too, Mr. Nishigou." Takumi then leaned on the desk, "Please, call me Takumi."

"Alrighty, Takumi." The woman laughed and leaned forward. Moka looked around, "So, can I get my room key?" The woman handed it to Moka, and then Takumi laughed, "Take a long look at my key, what time do you get off?"

"Think with your head with a brain in it." Moka growled, and then Takumi sighed, "Don't mess with the flow. I'm looking for a girl with blue hair to be in my harem."

"Life goals." Takumi and Moka heard behind them, and they saw Elizabeth Mably walking through the room, with an elegant white dress, that was fitted for a queen, and left much to the imagination, only revealing the four stigmata in her back.

"Oh yeah." Takumi nodded to the beautiful young woman, and she seem to float over to the two. Takumi took her hand and kissed it, and then Moka nudged him, "What would Rimi think, hot boy?"

Moka then shook Elizabeth's hand, "Ms. Mably. In case no one else on the team has said so, Thank you for allowing us to stay here until we can finish repairing the mansion."

Elizabeth smiled, "Spiderman and Mr. Tennyson expressed their gratitude. And, as I told them, I'm just here representing my father and the corporation. My father isn't good with talking to…younger people like us. So, I took a little trip from West Genetics to introduce the Teen Titans to a little Mably hospitality."

"We're very happy to accept." Moka nodded, and then Elizabeth giggled, with her hand over her mouth, "Anyways, I wanted to properly see off a fellow comrade of mine."

"Satellizer, am I correct? You two attended the same school." Moka nodded, and Elizabeth smiled, "We did…do? Does she plan on coming back when she's done saving the world with you guys?"

Takumi then yawned, "This is all boring talk." Takumi then smiled his new and somewhat attractive daring smile, and Moka's face turned from pale to red as she heard what Takumi asked.

Takumi smiled at Elizabeth and said, "So. What are you doing later? Got any free time for dinner? A movie? I could give you a tour of the room you're giving me."

Elizabeth then smirked at Takumi, and then looked behind him, and laughed, "Andre? Do I have anything to do later?"

Takumi and Moka turned to see a tall and well-composed young man, with a cunning but gentle facial expression and wavy hair tied into a small ponytail. He was wearing a black suit, with a red bow tie. This boy was Andre Francoise.

Andre smiled at Elizabeth, then he nodded, "Oh course, I was taking you to dinner."

Takumi heard this and then whispered, "Damn. She's taken." Moka nodded and shook the young man's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Moka."

Andre shook her hand, "I've heard a lot about you, from Elizabeth. She tell me that you're a vampire. Do you truly sparkle in the sun?"

Moka winched and then growled, "I hate that book series." Moka then calmed her demeanor, and then sighed, "How did you even find out that about me, Ms. Mably?"

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes, "I've read all of your files, that Spiderman has entrusted to the Mably Corporation. We needed to make sure it was safe to keep you in our hotel. This is quite the risk we're taking, Ms. Shuzen."

Moka nodded at her, "I can understand that."

Andre put his hand out to Takumi, and Takumi looked at it, then thought, 'How rude would it be to freeze time, and then just disappear?' Takumi grabbed Andre and shook his hand. Takumi then laughed, "Well, the saying is true. The good ones are always taken. But they usually pick nice guys or complete asses. Which are you?"

Andre laughed at Takumi sheer bluntness, and then he narrowed his eyes at Takumi, "I like to think I'm a nice guy. But that is something I think only Elly can tell you."

"Elly?" Takumi looked at Elizabeth, who blushed at what Andre said, "You have a cute little nickname like Elly?" Takumi nodded to Andre, "You're one lucky man."

Andre smiled back, "I know."

Moka rolled her eyes, "Don't be such an idiot, Takumi." Moka then looked at Elizabeth, "So, are we the last to come in?"

Elizabeth then smiled, "Oh course not. I'm waiting on the arrival of Static. I wanted to…personally greet him."

Takumi heard this, and then he immediately thought, 'Is this woman into the dark chocolate?!'

Moka then raised an eyebrow, "What? Are you a fan?"

"Something like that." Elizabeth said, "I've just had this itch about him, that I can't scratch."

"He's just a normal nerdy guy, honestly." Takumi nodded, and then he smiled, "And he's a pretty chill guy, when you just sit around and hang with him."

Moka nodded, "He's the perfect gentleman, actually. Your…friend, Andre, reminds me a lot of him, actually."

"It's Spiderman!" A little girl said, pointing at the elevator, and Moka turned and growled, "What the hell?"

Spiderman walked off the elevator, only wearing his mask, a red Hawaiian shirt, and brown shorts, with matching brown flip flops. Next to him, stood Satellizer, who was wearing a black and red Superman T-shirt, black pants, and red and black shoes.

Spiderman walked off the elevator, and Satellizer followed, growling, "You look like an idiot."

"Some might say the same about you." Spiderman nodded, "You're a complete fan girl."

Satellizer growled, "I don't care if kids are around, Spiderman. I'll impale you with my….Elizabeth?" Satellizer stood looking in shock at Elizabeth, who smiled and waved Satellizer and Spiderman over to the group.

"You're Elizabeth? That's not very threatening. When Static gets here, you need to get him with you, so you two can talk about improving your comebacks."

Satellizer moved him aside, and then asked Elizabeth, "What are YOU doing here?"

Takumi shrugged and laughed, "Are you stupid, Satellizer? This is her hotel."

"This is my father's hotel." Elizabeth smiled, and then she looked at Satellizer, "And I wanted to see you off, comrade."

Satellizer then said, "Or, were you intending on looking in on my team's roster?"

"What?" Moka asked, and looked at Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow, and asked, "What's she talking about?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Satellizer, I think you're just paranoid. Can I not just be here to see the Teen Titans, and you?"

Spiderman noticed the stigmata in her back, and then nodded, "You're a Pandora?"

"That, I am." Elizabeth smiled, "And, I couldn't be more honored to be so." Elizabeth nodded to Satellizer, "I'm not looking for the answers I was once looking for, Satellizer. It's none of my business. Your team…will do what you all do. It's none of my-"

A boom of thunder rung outside, as the doors swung opened, and Virgil ran in, with a rolling suitcase, and two sling bags on his arms. Virgil was covered in water, and he looked completely miserable.

Takumi then pointed at Virgil, and laughed, "Oh my GOD! Have you guys seem any memes with a dead fish? That's what he looks like!"

Moka then elbowed him in the side, "Don't talk about him like that."

Spiderman then laughed, "Nah. Takumi's right. I'm going to drop like a hundred dead fish puns on him now."

Virgil looked around, and saw the same group, and at first didn't recognize Elizabeth, but quickly saw her, and smiled, "Ms. Mably?"

Virgil walked over, and nearly tripped on his showlaces, and fell over, but Satellizer and Moka caught him. Moka then nodded, "Don't be such a clutz, Vi…young man." Moka quickly connected the dots with how Elizabeth and several others watched the young heroes.

Satellizer realized that Virgil was leaning on her, and then she felt her uncomfortable feeling rise, but then felt them be compressed, and she thought, 'What is wrong with me? This isn't right?'

Satellizer helped Virgil stand straight, then Elizabeth smiled at Virgil, "Look at you, Mr. Hawkins. You've got two beautiful women at your side. They say, all good things come to those who wait."

Virgil laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, and Moka nudged him, "Don't get any ideas, okay?"

Virgil laughed and then Elizabeth waved Andre over to her side, "Andre. This is Virgil Hawkins. I met him after Satellizer won her latest carnival."

Andre shook Virgil's hand, "I'm Andre."

"Virgil. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

Elizabeth then smiled, "So, Virgil. May I ask who has granted you to come and grace me with your presence?"

Virgil then rubbed his neck, and then he looked at his normal street clothes, and then nodded, "Star Labs is paying for me to stay here. I'm interning at the Metropolis Star Labs."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked then smiled, "Of course you are, Mr. Future Scientist."

Spiderman then nudged him, "Have you meet Peter Parker? He's the newest-"

"Successor to Tony Stark." Satellizer, Moka, and Takumi said in sync and annoyance. Takumi then growled, "We've been told over a hundred times. Don't tell us again, you butt hole."

Elizabeth then laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're here." Elizabeth walked over to the desk with the soaked Virgil, and Elizabeth continued to pry at Virgil, while the Titans and Andre stood aside.

"He's such a dewb." Takumi laughed, and then Andre asked, "Do you know him?"

"Of course." Takumi laughed, then Spiderman pointed at his mask, behind Andre's back, and Moka and Satellizer bucked their eyes at Takumi. Takumi then rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly continued, "Not. Of course I don't know him. I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

Andre nodded and also laughed awkwardly.

Elizabeth got Virgil's room key, and then smirked, "Virgil. We have a slight problem."

"What is it?" Virgil gulped, and then Elizabeth sighed, "The Teen Titans, you know them, right?"

Virgil nodded, and Elizabeth continued, "They've been granted the entire 8th floor for the next week. And this room key is to the 8th floor. I'm not sure they would be comfortable with a normal civilian on their floor, when I'm sure they'll be having important superhero meetings."

Virgil thought about it, then he sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll…have to change."

"Well." Elizabeth smiled, "You can always stay in the jointed rooms that Andre and I will be in. Andre and I sleep in the same bed, and you can just have the room on the other side of the door."

Virgil thought about it, then Satellizer and Moka walked over to the two, and Satellizer asked, "Is there a problem?"

Elizabeth smiled at the two, "I was just telling Mr. Hawkins about how the 8th floor that he has been listed on is rented to your team, and how I'll have to move him-"

"He can stay." Satellizer said, and Elizabeth was taken aback by Satellizer sheer forcefulness. Elizabeth then heard Moka say, "I agree. We have tons of rooms on the floor. Mr. Hawkins, would this be okay with you?"

Virgil smiled, and then nodded, "Of course."

Elizabeth then smiled, "Well, thank you, Titans. Glad to see that you all can play along with others."

Elizabeth then stopped Satellizer and Virgil, and then smiled at the two, "Virgil, Satellizer. I need to talk to you two."

"You do?" Virgil asked, then two maids walked by, and asked, "Mr. Hawkins? Can we take your bags?"

Virgil then nodded, and blushed, "Of course, ma'am's. Thank you, both."

The ladies took his bags, and Satellizer narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth returned the cold look with a warm smile. "I want you two to start being honest with me. Alright?"

Virgil blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth then nodded, "Are you two…thinking about pairing up?"

"WHAT?!" Satellizer's face then became red, and Virgil looked at Elizabeth in confusion, "You mean…like as a Pandora and a Limiter?"

Elizabeth then put on a serious face, "I don't care about what you two do in the dark. I don't care about what faces you two use as your masks. I just care about unity. You're my little sister, Satellizer. It's my responsibility to guide you-"

"I don't need anyone to guide me." Satellizer poked Elizabeth in the chest, and then Virgil sighed, "Pairing up…means that both parties trust one another. It means both parties are willing to come out and be honest with one another. There must be harmony…trust, loyalty, and most of all, love. You can't force something to arise, if it is not there."

Elizabeth looked at Virgil in interest of his traditional tone, and Satellizer blushed at what Virgil had said, thinking, 'Is that how Virgil feels about me?'

Elizabeth then waved off Satellizer, "Okay. Well, now that just leaves me with one personal question."

Satellizer then looked at Virgil, and then Virgil nodded, "I think she was waving you off." Satellizer blushed, then turned away, giving both of the teens the cold shoulder, "Fine. I don't need this."

Elizabeth frowned at her, then Virgil looked at the Titans, "I'll be right upstairs, guys." Spiderman looked around, and played it off, "Oh, do you mean us, citizen?"

"Enough games." Virgil said seriously, and then Moka nodded to him, "Alright. Let's go."

Virgil looked at Elizabeth, and asked, "When did you find out? And who did you pay to find the information on me?"

Elizabeth blushed, as the Titans piled on an elevator, with Satellizer in the back, thinking, 'Have I been treating him wrong? Why do I feel like I should be nicer to him…when I'm…me?'

Elizabeth then whispered, "Come with me." Elizabeth and Virgil walked over into a café, and Elizabeth sat down, and directed Virgil to sit, and Virgil nodded, "I'm wet. I'm not in the sitting mood. Now, answers."

Elizabeth sighed, "Did you not think I could find out your identity on my own? That's very hurtful."

Virgil nodded, "My identity is nothing to joke about, Ms. Mably. I'm not a Pandora. What I do…is for my own personal reasons. So, what do you want? Are you planning on blackmailing me?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nothing like that, Virgil. And call me, Elizabeth. I discovered your identity, after I found out that Satellizer was the Pandora sent to Dakota City. Then after finding you being the boy who was with her while she was there, and how Static showed up, coming out of the bathroom, that you ran into when a crab-like robot alien attacked the lab. Then I started cross-referencing different events with Static-related appearances, and after I found you and Static in Africa, teaming up that spider guy, I confirmed my suspensions."

"Why did you want to find my identity?" Virgil asked, as a maid walked by, and he looked cautiously around, and Elizabeth lend forward, "I just wanted to thank the hero that protected Satellizer. I know she's a handful. Trust me, she broke my arm and several of my ribs. She's hard to deal with, but you still helped her."

Virgil then nodded, "The real reason, Ms…Elizabeth. I'm tired, and miserable."

Elizabeth then nodded, "My father, was working with a local engineer here named John Henry Irons. He's a technical and mechanical genius. He's been working on something really interesting. But we needed someone to overlook it. Someone with advanced experience with working with complex technology. I need you, Virgil Hawkins. To be a third opinion."

"Third?" Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Who's the second?"

Elizabeth nodded, "He's a rising star, and king of his own little area of Japan. Not much is known about him, but he is said to be quite intelligent. My father found him, and is looking for his head. He's some super genius. If you'd like, I can call him down stairs, so you two can meet."

"I'll pass." Virgil nodded, "Why do you need me, again?"

Elizabeth then looked at him and her serious demeanor overcame the room, "Do you care for Satellizer?" Virgil blinked in confusion, and then shook his head, "What?"

"Do you care about Kaho?" Elizabeth continued, and then Virgil shook his head, "Kaho? Why are you asking me these questions? Of course I care about both of them?! I like them…as people. And as friends."

Elizabeth then nodded, "I guess we'll just stick with that, for now. Well, Gengo and the Chevalier are having a miniature war on how we should continue to combat the Nova and any other forces that rise to destroy the world. There are two sides to this war, Virgil. Hardware, and Software."

Virgil, then sat down, and leaned forward, interested now, "What do you mean?"

"I mean." Elizabeth leaned forward, "Dr. Gengo, and some of the Chevalier members believe we should be finding new ways to enhance Pandora's abilities through physical enhancements, stimulates, and drugs. However, my father and some of the Chevalier members believe we should be focusing on ways to enhance Pandora's abilities through technological enhancements, that will not permanently affect the Pandora' s body. We need…help. Apparently, Dr. Gengo has something cooking up in Alaska, and we don't have anything that is ready for display. This is a very secret topic. And, you're good at keeping secrets, and you have something personal in the ring. My father's second opinion has been said to be very cold and calculating, so I'm not sure if I trust him with my life, but I can trust you, Virgil."

"Why is that?" Virgil asked, then Elizabeth nodded, as if the answer was obvious, "Because, you protected Satellizer, with your life. And you didn't even know her. There's a lot that will be riding on this project. Will you help us?"

Virgil frowned at Elizabeth, and then he sighed, "I don't know." Virgil then looked up at the bar, and his eyes widened when he saw Azari standing at the bar, looking right at him and Elizabeth.

Virgil then pointed at Azari, "Is that the boy your father called in?" Elizabeth turned and saw Azari, and raised an eyebrow, "No. My father said he was Japanese."

Virgil then stood, and nodded to Azari, and Azari turned and started moving towards him, and Virgil nodded to Elizabeth, "I'm sure you can find out my phone number, so just call me when you're ready for my…opinion."

Elizabeth then heard Azari say behind her, "Whatever it is, you will need to wait a day or two. I will be utilizing Virgil's services."

"Lets go." Virgil said, and then waved to Elizabeth, "And next time, Ms. Mably. Don't be so cryptic. Some people don't response well to that."

As Virgil and Azari walked towards the elevator, out of the café, the doors opened revealing a handsome, young man with black hair and violet eyes. He seemed somewhat scrawny and thin, but he was also considerably tall. He had on a formal black suit, with gold engraved all over it. The boy locked eyes with Virgil and Azari, and then he smirked, "Well, it seems like this place might fall apart overnight."

"Pardon me?" Azari asked, as the boy walked passed them, and the boy stopped and turned, "I've already ran into Parker."

"Who?" Virgil asked, and then the boy turned back, "I'm Lelouch. I can't wait to begin to work with you, Hawkins. Let's hope that electric physics knowledge you have comes in use."

"Lelouch?" Virgil asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"The name of a king." Azari nodded, "You are Lelouch vi Britannia, are you not?"

"I am." Lelouch turned and smiled, "You are Azari, King of Wakanda. Also, the 4th smartest teenager on the planet. The Wakandan Vibranium King." Lelouch directed his head towards Virgil, "Virgil Hawkins of Dakota City, 6th smartest teenager on the planet. The Lightning Streak. Don't sell yourself short. I don't like anyone who does."

Virgil blinked at him in confusion, "The 6th? I'm honored, but I'm not really that gr-"

"Parker is only 5th because he is on the same plane as Reed Richards was when he was his age. But he deserves the title as the 'Ticker'…he did build the newest Spider Armor." Lelouch and then he turned back and continued walking, and Virgil called out to him, "What are you, then, weird guy?"

Lelouch stopped in his tracks, then he turned and nodded, "Lelouch vi Britannia. 2nd smartest teenager on the planet. The Black Prince."

Lelouch continued to walk, and then turned into the café, and then Virgil growled, "So, am I suppose to know who he was? Or how he knew my identity, or Parker's? And why I'm ranked as the 6th smartest teenager in the world?"

Azari then tapped Virgil on the shoulder, as they entered the elevator, "You sell yourself too short."

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Superboy asked, pointing at Azari, as he and Virgil entered into the lounge that the team had to themselves.

Virgil, had quickly changed into something dry, so he seemed a bit more at ease. Peter, who had his mask off now, nodded, "He's here to finally explain why he needs us to go to Africa."

"He's been missing in action for passed 2 days." Saeko nodded, and Mirajane growled, "Then he just jumps from nowhere, and thinks we're his booty call. We can't just fly off anywhere he aims us. We're not just a random gun."

Ben sighed, "I hope it's fast. I'm going to have to go to the Plumber base in Bellwood tomorrow. My Grandpa needs me to watch over some alien negotiation or something."

"Really?" Mirajane asked, interested in Ben's schedule tomorrow, "Are you doing it alone?"

"Pretty much." Ben nodded, and Moka nudged Mirajane, "You should ask if you can go. You might get to learn something new about Ben and his aliens."

Mirajane thought about it, then she waved off the idea, "Nah. I'll let the guy get some peace and quiet."

Moka then pointed to Azari, "I'll need us to get this done, before or after tomorrow, as well. I'm flying out to Japan, with Rias and her peerage. I'm seeing them off, like they did for me."

Superboy raised an eyebrow, "You're going alone?"

Moka laughed, "I'm not going to be alone. Rias is going to be there, and so is her peerage."

Superboy then thought about it then he nodded, "Yeah. You're right. Dumb thought."

"Here's the real question of the night." Virgil pointed at Peter, "Why did this guy, named Lelouch, know our secret identities?!"

Superboy looked at Virgil, and then asked, "What? How does he know our identities?"

"Not yours." Virgil waved Superboy off, and directed himself back at Peter, "He knew that you were Spiderman. And that I was Static. He knew Azari. He said that Azari was the 4th smartest teenager on Earth, you were 5th, and I was 6th."

"6th?" Satellizer asked interested, then she turned away, remembering she was still angry at him. Virgil then nodded to Peter, who rubbed his chin, "I haven't heard of him, before."

"He's a young tactical genius, who's liberated a part of Japan, that was ruled by a massive dictatorship. He's became a powerful king, and he deserves the title of 2nd smartest teenager on the planet." Azari nodded, "He's most likely discovered the secret identities of everyone on the team."

"What?" Satellizer said, and stood, "When were you going to tell us this, you dick?"

Takumi nodded, "Yeah, I would have like to be informed of someone like this."

Azari then narrowed his eyes, "I will happily inform you all of the top ten smartest teenagers on our planet, but after you help me. And we must leave now."

"NOW?" Peter pointed at him, "We just settled in here, and it's like 6 p.m. We need to get ready for the dinner that Elizabeth is going to personally be bring up here."

Virgil then heard that, then he nodded, "Actually, if she's bringing the food, I'll pass. Let's go."

Moka looked at Azari, then asked, "Where are we going, then? We need a game plan, and we need to know everything that is going on."

Azari then nodded, "Vibranium and several other weapons from Wakanda have been going missing. Stolen, most likely. I've tracked it down to an island on the coast of Africa. There will be a weapons sale, going on in less than 2 hours. There will be several criminal organizations there, not limited to AIM, Hydra, and the Church of Natural Divine Light."

"What?!" Takumi stood, "What the hell is the Church of Natural Divine Light doing trying to buy Vibranium?"

"I do not know, but whatever the reason," Peter nodded, "I don't like it. Team, suit up. We're leaving."

"And dinner?" Superboy asked, who was already in his suit, and Peter rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just call her, and tell her yourself, buddy?"

Everyone then started to move around, and then Azari said, "The jet is parked on the roof."

"The roof?" Takumi laughed, as his normal attire was changed into a black chain mail, with a long black cloak, with a pink glowing symbol on the back of it.

Satellizer grabbed Virgil, as he walked out of the lounge and pulled him aside, "We need to talk."

"Honestly." Virgil growled, "I'm getting tired of blonde Pandora trying to boss me around."

Satellizer blushed, "No, that's not what I meant. Virgil. I'm not a very open person. I…usually try to keep to myself. I don't want you to take…what I do personally. I mean, the things I don't do personally. If you get what I mean."

Virgil shook his head in confusion, and then he started to walk off, "Satellizer. Please, talk to me later. I'm not picking up what you're saying, mainly because I've been drenched in freezing water. And then I've had some serious stuff sprung on me. And now, you're trying to open up to me, but half-heartedly. That isn't fair, Satellizer."

Satellizer narrowed her eyes at Virgil, "Life isn't fair, Virgil. But I'm not your mom, I shouldn't have to tell you that. You should know that, yourself."

Virgil then nodded, "Well, maybe you should find some guy at Genetics, who will run around at your heels, and be your love slave. But, if we have anything more than a mutual partnership, then we need to be opened with each other."

"Anything more that a mutual partnership?" Satellizer asked, then she growled, "I didn't want anything more than a mutual partnership. You're the one who wanted to be friends. I've been dealing with you, these past few days. Not the other way around."

Virgil and Satellizer both looked at each other, then Satellizer sighed, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to be difficult. Maybe…we just need to sit down and talk about what's bothering us."

Virgil nodded, "That would be nice, if we ever get any free time. But…I think that would be nice."

Virgil then saw Satellizer turn from him, and he thought she was done with him, so he turned around and walked for his room. Satellizer then sighed, as a deep blush covered her face, "Listen…Virgil. I know that we've had a shaky…you know…thing. But I…want you to know, I've been thinking about what Elizabeth said. And when you're with me, I don't feel uncomfortable or alone. What…I'm really trying to say is…no matter what. I'm glad we met, and you're you."

Satellizer turned and grabbed what she thought to be Virgil's hand, but it turned out to Moka's hand. Satellizer blushed, and Moka gulped and raised an eyebrow, "So…imagine how awkward it would have been if I wasn't the person you were confessing your love to."

Satellizer gulped then whispered, "Please, don't tell anyone about this, Moka."

Moka then nodded, "Sure thing, darling."

Satellizer then whimpered, "No, I'm serious...I want to tell Virgil...how I feel-"

Moka then lifted a finger to Satellizer's lips, "I totally get you, girl. But you have to know this, if you continue to wait for the 'best time' then that time will never come."

Satellizer blushed and asked, "What do you mean?"

Moka then nodded, "Superboy is cute isn't he?" Satellizer rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you'd think that."

Moka then blushed and quickly asked, "What the hell does that mean?!" Satellizer then leaned forward and said, "It's obvious you like him."

Moka then leaned forward and growled, "It's definitely not as obvious as how you and Virgil like one another." Satellizer was about to fire back, but Moka then continued, "And don't you dare say, 'We don't like one another', because you do. You two look at each other like you're both lost in a paradise. You're no better than Superboy."

"Superboy?" Satellizer tilted her head at Moka, and Moka nodded, "Exactly. Superboy. He's a gentleman, and treats all the women on this team with respect, but there are times when I've caught him staring at me. I'm sure he's used his X-Ray vision on me before too."

"And you're okay with that?" Satellizer asked, and became flustered. Moka then smirked, "Not at all, I'd rather him just confess his love for me."

Satellizer then blinked and shook her head, "What would you tell him then?"

Moka then shrugged, "I don't know. Probably that I'm interested in him too. What can I say, even Vampires get lonely and seek special attention."

Satellizer then raised an eyebrow, "Sure. You like him as much as he like you." Moka's face then turned bright red, and she felt heat rise up in her face. Moka then turned and looked at Satellizer and then smirked, "Um...well...what the hell, of course I do. Have you seen him without a shirt on?!"

* * *

"There are 3 stories in the warehouse." Azari pointed at the holographic display of the warehouse that the Teen Titans were preparing to attack. The whole team either sat around or stood over a round table in the jet, with a hologram display table. Everyone had on their usual battle clothing on, besides Moka, who wore nothing more than a plain black t-shirt, with pants. "One the first floor, there will be a massive weapons sell. Nuclear arms, military grade weapons and even some advanced space age weaponry."

Saeko nodded, "So, this is a weapons sell?"

Azari then shook his head, "There is also…something of importance that I need from this…sell."

"What could you possibly need from a weapons sell?" Moka asked, then Static grimly said, "Vibranium." Static looked over at Azari, "You're using us to retrieve lost Vibranium."

"Stolen Viranium, Virgil." Azari corrected him, "And, this will benefit the Titans as much as it will benefit Wakanda-"

"We're not mercenaries, Azari." Ben nodded ,"We're superheroes. We don't get up and run to different countires to do other people's bidding for funding or money."

Azari then turned back and nodded, "You misunderstand me, Benjamin. I am aware that you are looking for the Church of Natural Divine Light."

"We are?" Satellizer asked, then Takumi leaned forward, "I am. They're a rogue organization behind the Japanese government, who were behind the Shibuya event. They built an artificial Giglomaniac machine, named Noah 2. They're bad people. What are they doing at this sell?"

"They are running the sell." Azari nodded, and then Spiderman nodded, "I'm aware of them. I've had run in with them, after we stopped Darkseid. This is something we need to put a stop to."

"Agreed." Takumi stood and nodded, "So, the weapon sell is on the first floor. What about the other two?"

Azari nodded, "Security will be watching over the sell on the second floor. This is where most of the armed guards and snipers will be. They will be watching for anything strange, and if ordered, they will shoot you down on the spot."

"This is insane." Spiderman leaned on the table, "No one told me Africa was this insane."

"What of the third floor?" Saeko asked, then Mirajane asked, "Let me guess, human experimentation?"

"Human trafficking." Azari said bluntly. The top floor is where slave trading is going on. This floor will most likely be covered with low-life thugs and business mogols that are looking for woman and children to fulfill their dark and twisted desires."

Azari then looked at the group, "We will have to hit the warehouse together, all at once."

"What did you have in mind?" Spiderman said, and then Ben nodded, "Should Saeko come up with the plan?"

Azari then nodded, "This is my country. I have come up with the most effective way of dealing with this threat. It is a four layered attack."

"Four layers?" Saeko asked, then nodded, "Go on." Spiderman whispered in Saeko's ear, "Listen carefully for any flaws in his plans. We need to have a Plan B on the side."

Azari then pointed at the first level, "Moka, Mirajane, Satellizer, and Ben, you are our Alpha squad. You all will arrive at the front door of the first floor. You all will be tasked with convincing them that you are there for the weapon's deal. After that, position yourselves on the floor, where you are comfortable. Wait until five minutes have passed, then begin to tear apart the floor, and take out as many threats as possible. Secure the Vibranium."

"And any other weapons that are there?" Satellizer asked, then Ben shook his head, "I'm pretty sure this guy is just worried about his Vibranium."

"Vibranium is dangerous in the wrong hands." Azari simply said to the group, "We brand anyone who would dare steal it from Wakanda's mountain. We must not let it fall into the wrong hands. If you wish to secure any of the other weapons, be my guest. But secure the Vibranium first."

"Why are we waiting five minutes?" Moka asked, then Azari nodded, and pointed at the second floor, "As soon as you go in, you will most likely be recognized by someone on the second floor. I will be there, and I will eliminate the guards on the second floor. I will be your Beta squad."

"Eliminate?" Superboy asked, "We don't kill people, Azari. If you work with us, you follow that rule as well."

Azari narrowed his eyes at Superboy, and then Spiderman nodded, "I agree. No killing. That goes for everyone."

Mirajane rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing he meant us, Saeko."

Saeko shrugged, "I wasn't planning on killing anyone."

Azari then pointed to the third floor, "Saeko. You will have to make your way to the third floor, and after Alpha has entered into the warehouse, you will free any of the captured slaves and hostages. Take down any of the warlords and criminals in there, as well. You are Gamma squad."

Saeko then nodded, and put a hand on Superboy's shoulder, "I take back what I said. I may drop a few bodies today, if they are scumbags that kidnap and capture women and children."

Static rubbed his chin, and looked up, "Where do we come into play?"

"Superboy, Static, Spiderman, Takumi. You are all going to act as Delta squad. As soon as Alpha squad started to attack the first level, you will move in to assist. It is critical that you do not be spotted, while the rest of us work."

"Great." Takumi sighed, "I'm on the sidelines."

Azari then looked at Saeko, "Do you see any holes or flaws in my plan, Ms. Busujima?"

Saeko smirked at Azari, "I don't, Azari. But one thing I've learned the two years being under Darkseid, is that plans don't always go accordingly."

Azari nodded, then turned away, "That is very much true. We will arrive soon. Be prepared."

* * *

"Right this way." A guard, standing outside of a massive 3 storied warehouse, said to a group of Hydra soldiers, and the two large doors opened behind him, and he allowed them to come in.

Satellizer, Moka, Mirajane, and Ben started walking towards the guard, and Moka nodded, "Don't say a word, Tennyson. I know you. Let me do all the talking."

Ben growled, "I'm good at winging stuff."

Satellizer shook her head, "I don't want to die today. So, how about you lose the jacket, Tennyson. And shut up."

Ben looked at his Ten Jacket, then he sighed, as he removed it, and growled, "It's hot anyways."

"It's Africa." Moka said, and the four stopped in front of the guard, who raised an eyebrow at the group, "What the hell? Teenagers? What are you guys suppose to be?"

Moka was about to say something, when Ben growled, "We're your worst nightmare."

The guard heard this, and turned and growled, "What the hell did you say to me, you little s**t?"

Ben then stood tall, but then Mirajane grabbed his arm, and yanked him back, "Enough, peasant."

Mirajane looked the man in the eyes, and growled, "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't know who you are, bitch. So what?" The guard growled, and Mirajane smiled, "Good, many actually don't. Because, if you don't work for me, you don't live. Now, please listen up, boy. I am Erza Scarlet. I'm immortal, so despite the young and beautiful look, I am thousands of years old. I'm here, looking for a nice little set of weapons, and you're in my way. You will move, or I will kill you, and everyone you care about, starting with your husband."

Moka, Satellizer, and Ben looked in awe, and then the guard gulped, "I'm…sorry Ms. Scarlet. Please, this way."

The doors opened, and then Mirajane snapped her fingers, "Come along, children."

Mirajane, Ben, Satellizer, and Moka walked into the warehouse, and started down a hallway, and then Satellizer asked, "Mirajane? What the hell was that?"

Moka nodded, "I know, right? That was more badass than usual."

Mirajane smiled, "An old rival of mine was named Erza Scarlet. She was back at my old world. She was like a sister to me, a sister that you kinda love to hate. And I'm just naturally good at reading people."

Ben then patted Mirajane on the back, "You're incredible. I almost arrested you, myself." Mirajane blushed and nudged him a little, "Yes, officer."

"Can you see it happening?" Moka asked Satellizer, who nodded, "Yeah."

The four walked into a large opened area, with hundreds of large crates, and a group of several different criminal organizations bidding for a dozen shards of Vibranium. A Hydra agent raised his hand, "10 billion!"

Hazuki, who stood over the group, on a crate smirked, "We have 10 billion? Anyone want to take it to 20?"

Several AIM agents looked at their Supreme commander, who shook his head, "We will bid for the next share of Vibranium."

Moka and the group walked to the back of the group, and Hazuki yelled, "Sold. To the Hydra agents. You can collect your Vibranium from my assistant in the back. Next up, this new and lethal Nuclear Warhead."

The Hydra agents looked in awe at the sleek silver looking warhead, that said Stark on the side. Ben nodded, "That's bad."

"No duh." Satellizer growled.

Hazuki nodded, "We'll start the bidding at 100 million."

Ben then rose his hand, "I'll take that!"

Moka looked at him, with bucked eyes, and then Hazuki yelled, "The young man in the back, 100 million!"

"200 million!" An AIM agent yelled, and then Ben yelled, "400 million!"

"What's he doing?" Mirajane asked, then Satellizer nodded, "He's trying to become a nuclear power."

Moka then clicked a timer on her watch, and the watch started counting down from 5 minutes, and she whispered to Ben, "Don't get too excited. You've got five minutes until this warehouse become a war zone."

* * *

Over two dozen armed guards watched down from the second floor's windows, as the arms dealing was going wonderfully. One guard nodded, "This is going to be a great pay day."

"You can say that again, man." Another said, "Best merc job ever."

"Hey!" One of the snipers said, "I know those breasts from anywhere!"

"What?" Another sniper laughed, then the sniper aimed his guns at Satellizer's chest, "That's the El Bridget bitch, that was with the Teen Titans. I can tell by the curve of her breast."

"You dog." One of the mercs laughed, then a Japanese merchant slapped him on the head, "Sound the alarms, you fools. Those are the Teen Titans, then."

The lights flashed off on the second floor, and then all of the coms in the room went off. The lights flashed back on, and then the Japanese leader tapped on his com, "They're jammed. Get someone downstairs now. We need to get these organizations out of here!"

One merchant ran through the door, heading for the stairs, but a black string tripped him up as soon as he opened the door, and he fell on his face.

"What the hell?" He groaned, and then the Japanese merchant looked up to see Azari, in his panther mask, sitting on a bar on the ceiling. The merchant yelled, "Light him up!" Azari began tossing several small chunks of Vibranium, that stuck to the guns, and exploded, tossing the men back, and destroying their automatic weapons.

Azari landed and then kicked one of the men in the face, and grabbed his leg, and tossed him into a crate. Azari saw six merchants rising from the ground, so he tossed a small sonic device, and it landed near the group, and released a quick sonic blast, that threw the six men back, and rendered them unconscious.

Azari grabbed a merchant by his neck, and he tossed him into two more that ran at him from behind, and they all hit the wall extremely hard. Azari then ducked under one, who was wielding a knife. Azari let out his claws, and stabbed him in the chest, and gashed across. The man fell to the ground, and he began to cough up blood.

Azari turned and aimed a small grapple gun at a merchant, who pulled a rocket launcher from a crate. He fired the grapple and it wrapped around the rocket launcher, and he yanked it over to him. He then ducked under the launcher, and it flew pasted him, and hit a man in the stomach, who was charging him from behind.

Azari then aimed the grapple gun the man again, but this time he fired it through his shoulder, and Azari yanked him forward, tearing his shoulder out of place, and then Azari kicked him in the head, breaking his nose and jaw.

Azari then fired his grapple gun again, this time, it flew through the foot of a soldier, who still had a working rifle. The soldier screamed in pain, as Azari hopped in the air, and wrapped the gun around the bar he was previously on, and then left him hanging upside down.

Azari then pulled out his two Vibranium rods, and put them together, forming his Vibranium scythe. Azari saw one soldier pull out a sword, and he swung it at him, and Azari ducked under the slash, and then he slashed down, cutting off the hand of the man who was wielding the sword. Azari then tossed the hand at the Japanese merchant, who ducked under the sword, and he growled, "Someone kill him!"

One sniper, who's gun had been fried, pulled out a knife, and started charging at him, but Azari pulled out one of his Vibranium energy daggers, and tossed it into the man's shoulder.

Another sniper turned and fired at Azari's chest, but the bullet bounced off. Azari then hopped forward and slashed his scythe down, cutting his rifle in half, and head butted him fiercely. Azari then heard behind him, "Take this, you cat looking mother f**ker!"

Azari turned and looked at the entrance, and the man who had tripped, had a grenade in his hand, and he laughed, "Time to die!" The man pulled the pin on the grenade, and then Azari kicked the man who was hanging upside down into the man holding the grenade, and both of the team tripped into the hallway. The man looked up, and saw the grenade roll a few feet from his face.

"Oh fuc-" The man started, and then the grenade exploded.

* * *

Downstairs, Ben yelled, "I'll take that! 4 billions!" The explosion was heard from upstairs, and then several organization members looked around nervously. Hazuki then nodded, "Don't panic, everyone! We're testing a few new weapons, upstairs for the next meeting."

Hazuki then turned to one of her men and whispered, "Go check that out. Tell our hired men, I don't pay them to be loud. Clean up the mess quietly."

"Yes ma'am." The soldier nodded, then he started making his way to the stairwell.

* * *

As the explosion happened behind Azari, he moved into dealing with the remaining nine men. Azari elbowed a man in the side, who ran at him from behind. And he rolled back. Azari then punched down on a rifle, one man had aimed at his face, and he pushed the rifle down. Azari then lifted his elbow up, and sent his elbow through the man's jaw.

Azari then felt a man stab him in the back. The knife bounced off the Vibranium micro-weave, and Azari ducked under the next swing. Azari then grabbed the man's arm, and wrapped his arm around his neck, and lifted him in the air. Azari then slammed the man into the ground, on his back. The ground cracked around him, as the man's back snapped.

Azari then charged, at three men, who were standing on a wall, firing at him from their pistols. Azari ducked under the gun fire, and hopped over a crate. Azari twisted in the air, and fired his grapple gun, and it hooked onto the crate. Azari then swung the crate over his shoulder, and two of the men ducked under the crate, but the crate slammed into the final man, and he flew into the wall, and he was left unconscious.

Azari then growled, as the Japanese man shot him in the forearm, which was revealed, and blood flew onto the ground. The man fired again, but Azari tossed another energy dagger, and it stabbed into the gun's muzzle.

Azari then ducked, as one soldier swung Azari's own scythe at his head. Azari then backed away, as the man swung at him again, but Azari then grabbed his scythe, and tossed it behind him. The man kicked at Azari's chest, but he grabbed his leg, and yanked it out of place, and then tossed him into a wall.

Azari then reached for one of his energy dagger's, but another bullet flew into his forearm, fired from another pistol that the Japanese man got his hands on. Azari then growled, as the man aimed at Azari's head, but the gun then jammed, and he growled, and tossed it away.

The remaining five men, pulled out knifes, and started moving in a circle around Azari. Azari then started to move wildly at the five. Azari grabbed onto the Japanese's man's vest, as he stabbed at his chest. Azari pulled him aside, as the other four circled around him. Azari tossed him into the man on his left. Azari then elbowed the man behind him, as the man to his right slashed his knife at Azari's head, but the knife bounced off the panther helmet. Azari then sent his fist to his left and front, punching both of the men, who had gotten up. The Japanese man slashed his knife at Azari's chest, but he caught the knife, and kicked him in the kneecaps, and then roundhouse kicked him. The man flew back, but then began to rise slowly. Azari then head butted the man to his left, this time with so much force, that he flew backwards and into a crate, and a shard of wood impaled him in the right shoulder.

Azari then turned to the turned and punched the man in the back of him, and then felt a knife stab at his legs, so he turned and punched the Japanese man in the face.

The man, who was sent by Hazuki ran into the room, and saw the fight going on, so he pulled out his pistol and started to circle Azari, from a distance.

Azari then pulled out two daggers, and swung them to his right and front, both of them clashing with the knifes of the opponents on his front and right. The Vibranium daggers cut through the blades easily. The Japanese man, then took the place of the fallen man on the left. Azari grabbed onto the man's hand from behind him, and twisted the man's arm with the knife in it. The Japanese man then slashed his knife at Azari. So Azari lifted the man's hand, and the Japanese man's knife and the man's knife clashed against each other. Azari then kicked the Japanese man in the chest, and then he pushed the knife, in the man's hand he was controlling, into the man's knee, and he yelled in pain.

Azari punched the Japanese in the face, but he quickly recovered, and then he kicked Azari in the stomach. Azari then growled and kicked him in the chest, and the Japanese man fell on his back. Azari then turned and punched the man, with the knife in his knee, in the head. The man's face then flew into the ground.

Azari was then tackled by the man on his right, and he fell to the ground. Azari then elbowed the man in the throat, and the man coughed up air. Azari then stabbed his claws into the man's stomach.

Azari hopped to his feet, and the man in front of him, then jumped forward, but Azari hopped over him, and the man landed on his face. Azari then turned to the Japanese man, and started walking towards him, but then the man, who was sent by Hazuki, walked behind him, and shot him, point blank, in the back of the head.

Azari stumbled forward, and he grunted in pain, as the bullet's force was enough to fell like a punch in the back of the head. Azari twisted around, and then grabbed the man's hand, and twisted it enough to break it. The man cried in pain, but then head butted Azari. Azari then kicked him in the crotch, but as he leaned down and started punching him in the face, the man, who had been in front of him, was up now and kicked him in the chest.

Azari rolled on his back, and then the Japanese man swung at his head. Azari dodged it, and but he was kicked in the side, by the front man. Azari punched that man in the leg, but then the Japanese man stomped on Azari's bullet wound in his forearm, and he grunted in pain. The Japanese man then stabbed a knife deep into Azari's arm, and he screamed in pain.

Azari then kicked the front man, in the knee, this time, his knee went backwards, and through his leg, and the man fell over, screaming in pain. Azari then kneed the Japanese man in the face. Azari then stood, and the Japanese man stood. Azari kicked the man in the chest, and he flew back into the wall. Azari then yanked the knife out of his arm, and then walked up to the man, and stabbed the knife into his shoulder pinning him into the wall. The man cried in pain, and tried to yank out the knife. He then kicked Azari, and Azari backed away. The man tried to yank it out again, but then he saw Azari walking towards him again, and he moved his hand from the knife, trying to motion for Azari to stop. Azari then drew his claws, then jabbed him hard in the stomach, and the man screamed in pain.

* * *

Saeko walked down the hallway of the third floor, and then heard, "Keep moving, bitch." Saeko saw three doors in the hall. One at the very end of the hallway. One in the middle, on the right, and one at her left, near the beginning of the hallway.

Saeko heard a little girl yelled, "Stop! I don't want this." Saeko then drew her sword, and then kicked down the door to her left. Four men stood over a small teenage girl, and Saeko tossed her sword like a boomerang at the man closest to the girl. The sword stabbed into the man's chest, and he flew backwards into the wall. One man pulled out a gun, but as Saeko punched one man in the face, she grabbed onto a coffee mug, and slung the hot coffee onto the armed man's face. The man fired the gun in the air, as he screamed in pain, "MY FACE! MY F**KING FACE!"

The girl ran out of the room, and Saeko kicked the man behind her in the knee, and he tripped off. Saeko then grabbed the man's hair, and tossed him into the wall. Saeko then kicked the man in front of her in the crotch, and he grabbed for himself, and cried, "You…bitch."

Saeko then turned on the man with the coffee in his face. Saeko grabbed him and tossed him into the door of the hallway. The man hit the door, and the door ripped off of its hinges. Five men, in the room down the hall on the right, heard this noise, and one Russian walked out, and looked at the door at the end of the hall, and yelled in Russian, "The slaves are still in there."

The Russian looked down at the end of the hallway, saw the door unhinged, and the unconscious man, and he yelled, "I got something." The man then ran towards the end of the hall, and when he peaked his head into the room, a TV flew out and hit him in the face, completely knocking him out, if not killing him.

Saeko was then pushed out of the room, and then one of the men in the room hopped on top of her. Saeko then felt the man rip her shirt off, and she then head butted him and the elbowed him in the nose, causing his nose to break.

Saeko tossed him off her, and then stood, as the four men ran out of the room. One turned a rifle on her, and Saeko rolled under the gunfire, and grabbed him by the leg, and pulled him to the ground.

She was then kicked in the face by another man, and then the last man in the room behind her, walked out with a bottle, and slammed it on her head, causing it to shatter. Saeko grunted in pain, and then turned around, and grabbed the bottle from the man, and stabbed it into the man's neck.

Saeko then heard a gun shot from a pistol, and a bullet flew through her side. Saeko growled, and then hopped in the air, doing a back flip over several bullets. Saeko landed, and then grabbed the man with the gun, and then punched him in the face.

She heard behind her, a female voice laughed, "Look at the hero." Saeko then growled, as she turned around to see a man with a knife coming at her, Saeko grabbed the knife, from the man, and stabbed it through the bottom of his chin and growled, "I'm not a hero. But I'm fast."

"I'm sure you are." Saeko looked forward, to see a teenage girl, about her age, in orange and blue armor, with long white hair, an eye patch, two katana on her back, and several guns attached to her suit.

"I'm the Ravager." Ravager smiled at Saeko, who looked behind her, and saw the last few men standing up, and then looked back at Ravager, who held Saeko's sword in her hand, "This is a beautiful blade. I think I'll keep it, after I kill you."

Saeko growled, "All of you, against me, is far from fair." Ravager then pulled out a pistol and aimed at Saeko's head, then she smirked, "Life is rarely fair, bitch." Saeko readied herself, but then Ravager pushed her pistol back in its holster, and then tossed Saeko her katana.

Saeko grabbed it, then Ravager pulled out both of her katana, and smiled, "But I am willing to give you back your blades. I want to see what you're made of. But, my men will go and alert the woman who's hired me. Your friends are good as dead."

Saeko then charged at Ravager, who ducked under Saeko's first swing, and then slashed her swords at Saeko's chest. Saeko hopped back, and narrowly missed Ravager's blades.

Saeko analyzed Ravager, 'This girl has some kind of armor around her, which will probably be able to be cut through with my katana. Her swords might be made of something durable, but if they are not Vibranium, I will be able to disable them. I need to go for a killing blow.'

Saeko then stabbed at Ravager's good eyes, and she backed away, and growled, "That's in bad taste!" Saeko then kicked Ravager in the chest, and she rolled on her back, and then Saeko moved in. Saeko swiped at Ravager's leg, but she hopped over the sword, and slashed her swords down. Saeko quickly lifted her katana up in defense.

Ravager kicked Saeko in the chest, and Saeko rolled back into the room that she had began her fight in. Saeko hopped to her feet, and then stabbed her blade right at Ravager's heart, but then the sword bounced off of Ravager's armor, and Ravager slashed Saeko's hand, and Saeko dropped her sword, and winched in pain.

"Promethium. It's unbreakable. My swords are also made of this." Ravager smirked, "Not as flashy as your Vibranium, but works just the same."

Saeko ducked under another swing that Ravager made at her, and then grabbed a bong off the kitchen table, and smacked Ravager in the face. Ravager backed away as smoke flew all over her face. Saeko grabbed one of Ravager's katana, and Ravager and her clashed katana against one another. Both blades flew from each other's hands.

Saeko and Ravager looked at each other, then Saeko grabbed onto the girl's armor, and head butted her. The girl backed away in pain, and bumped into the kitchen counter. Both girls saw the knifes sitting on the corner.

Saeko pulled out her Vibranium knife from her back sash, and Ravager picked up a big butcher knife. Saeko looked at her knife, then at Ravager's and Saeko smirked, "Are you ready, bitch?"

Ravager then laughed, "Mine is bigger than yours." Ravager swung at Saeko's head, but she just slashed through the butcher knife, and her blade cut through the butcher knife. Saeko then kicked Ravager against the fridge, and then stabbed the knife down at Ravager's face. Ravager grabbed Saeko's knife hand, and growled, "Don't try to cut my face, you bitch!"

Ravager kneed her in the crotch, and Saeko growled in pain. Ravager then punched Saeko in the jaw, and Saeko fell on her back, then Ravager pulled the fridge down, and the whole refrigerator fell onto of Saeko.

Ravager hopped over the fridge, and then started running for one of her katana. Saeko pulled out a ham from the fridge, and then slung it at Ravager's feet. Ravager tripped on the ham, and then fell on her face. Saeko then kicked the fridge off of her, and towards Ravager. Ravager saw the fridge flying straight towards her, so she pushed herself off the ground, and the fridge flew under her, into a wall.

Ravager landed on the ground, then she grabbed Saeko's katana, and started at Saeko. Saeko saw this, and then grabbed for a wooden chair. Saeko swung the chair at Ravager, and Ravager slashed through the chair, and cut the chair in half, while in Saeko's hands.

Saeko looked at the cut chair, and slightly giggled, "Wow, I should have saw this one coming."

Ravager elbowed Saeko in the chest, and Saeko landed on her back, but then Ravager stabbed down at Saeko's head. Before Saeko could react, Azari's hand grabbed onto the sword, and then he kicked Ravager in the head. Ravager let go of the sword.

Ravager growled at Azari and Saeko, "You bitch! I would have been paid big time for this score. And I would have gotten away with it if it were for you meddling kids and your stupid black cat."

Saeko smirked and pointed at her, "I understood that reference."

Azari then growled to Ravager, "Reach for one of your swords or guns, and I will impale you with a Vibranium dagger. Also, I took down your men, who were on their way to tell the ringleader. You're finished."

Ravager smirked at Saeko, "I'm not done with you, girl. But, I guess I should know when I'm beat." Ravager smirked at Azari, then she hopped through the wall, as Azari tossed a Vibranium dagger that bounced off of her Promethium covered armor.

Azari and Saeko, who grabbed her sword, ran out of the room, but only saw Ravager run through and crash through a window, falling to the ground.

Azari then heard on the radio of an unconscious guard, "Is everything okay up there?" Hazuki asked. Azari then lifted up the com and then said, "We just ran into a couple of would be heroes. Looks like the Africa military."

"Are they dead?" Hazuki asked, then Azari nodded, "Yes."

Hazuki then giggled in the com, "Bring down any weapons on them. I'll see if I can sell some of their weapons on the side."

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Ben growled to the AIM and Hydra leaders, "100 billion dollars!"

AIM and Hydra looked at Ben in awe, as he stood in front of everyone in the audience, "I put down 100 billion dollars for this nuclear warhead."

The AIM leader then shook his head in confusion, "Fine, you fool. Keep it! I could find one cheaper in the US."

Hazuki smirked at her big payday, "Going once. Going twice."

Ben then clapped, "Sold! Look at me go!"

Raul Al' Ghul walked over to the four teens, and asked, "Well, well. We seem to have new players."

"Do we know you?" Ben just asked and Ra's Al Ghul growled, "No one knows me, who I don't want to know, boy. But-" Ra's looked at Mirajane, "I heard you were in charged. So, how did you get in here? And who are you?"

Mirajane then smirked, "Well, thanks to my friend, over here, as of a few seconds ago, I'm a nuclear power."

Ra's Al Ghul then growled, "Yet, I don't know you. Or your organization. And I've been around long enough to know everyone who is invented to these meetings."

Satellizer then poked Ra's in the chest, "Hey back off, pornstache." Ra's then turned and growled, "Watch your tone, woman. Or, I will put you in your place."

"Is there a problem?" Hazuki called down from the crate, and then Ben yelled, "Mr. Master Race, here, is starting a fight he's not going to enjoy finishing."

Moka then put a hand on Ben's chest, "We're just going to get our nuclear warhead and be on our way."

"Not without paying of course." The Hydra leader growled, and then Mirajane nodded, "Once we've validated that our warhead is operational. Honestly, it's hard to believe that you've gotten your hands on Stark technology, since Spiderman is always talking about how he has secured all of the fancy Stark tech. We will need to see if this warhead is actually operational."

Hazuki then heard Mirajane and growled, "Spiderman?"

(LINE BREAK)

Superboy looked at Takumi, Spiderman, and Static, "Guys, I've got a feeling we need to start moving down to the ground level."

Takumi stretched, "20 bucks on Ben messing up the plan."

Static then growled, "Let's move, everyone!"

Spiderman then saw Takumi, Superboy, and Static moving towards the ground, and then he tapped his thigh, "I'm…suppose to call the team to go."

* * *

Hazuki then yelled, "Change of plans, ladies and gentlemen! I will provide a 20% discount on a set nuclear warhead to the men that bring me the heads of these teenagers!"

Mirajane then leaned over to Moka, as everyone looked over at the four teenagers, and she growled, "Can I blow up people now?"

"I wish you would." Moka growled as an AIM agent grabbed her arm, and Moka yanked the man over to her, and kicked him in the stomach. Mirajane was then engulfed in her demonic energy, and revealed her Halpulus Demon form, and turned around firing cosmic energy from her hands, blowing up several tanks and weapons crates around her, and several dozen soldiers for the Divine Light were caught in the flames.

Ben was then kicked in the stomach by a Hydra goon, so he fell on the ground, and then slammed down on his watch, and Upchuck replaced him. Upchuck the sent out his multiple tongues, and ate the goon's gun, and then his stomach started glowing bright green, "Sweet!" Upchuck then fired a blast of green energy from his mouth, and it hit Ra's Al Ghul, sending him flying back into Hazuki.

Satellizer summoned Nova Blood, and stabbed down on a goon's foot, and then drove her elbow up into the man's jaw. Then a man grabbed her from behind, and Satellizer growled, "Get off me!"

"Yeah, right. All I heard was sleep with me." The man growled, and then an electrified fist punched the man in the back of the head. Static landed and kicked the man in the side, "Don't touch my friend."

The Beetle landed in front of Moka, and grabbed her by the collar, and Moka yelled, "Now would be a great time." Moka kicked the Beetle in the crotch, and then elbowed him in the stomach. Moka then ducked under a knife, that was drove at her head, then Moka punched the woman who swung at her in the face. Then a man, who was wielding a photon gun aimed it at Moka's chest, "Yeah, to kill you."

Moka the growled, "I wasn't talking to you!" A portal opened in front of Moka's breast, and Takumi's fist flew out of it and punched the man in the face. Takumi then appeared next to Moka, "Nice to see you're alright."

Moka nodded, and kicked a Divine Light agent, who had on a jetpack, "Glad to see you care!"

Takumi then summoned his D-Sword, and then slashed at an AIM agent, who was wielding a light saber. Takumi grabbed the light saber, "I was talking about your puppies. But, you've got a nice enough face to miss too, Moka." Takumi pushed a button on the light saber, and the glowing purple light beam went into its hilt, and Takumi laughed, "This is so cool!"

Superboy crashed through a wall, and then grabbed onto a soldier, who was wearing a mech suit. The soldier punched Superboy in the face, but the mech's arm broke, and the man's arm completely shattered. Superboy then turned and fired his heat vision at several different agents, who were surrounding him. One Divine Light agent got into an alien tank, and then turned its cannon onto Superboy. It fired out a beam of blue energy, and it hit Superboy in the chest. Superboy was sent flying through a wall. And then the tank pulled up beside Hazuki, who growled, "Load up the Vibranium and the Noah 3 generators. We're moving out."

Hazuki then turned and watched in amusement as the young heroes tore through the sell she worked so hard to pull off. Hazuki then smirked, as Spiderman swung into the room, and then fired a web into the face of the Supreme Hydra agent. Spiderman then hopped over to Ra's Al Ghul, and he laughed, "So, let me guess, Ra's. You were just here, by accident."

Ra's then growled, "I've been waiting to deal with you, boy." Ra's pulled out a sword, and then aimed it at Spiderman's chest, and Spiderman hopped over the sword, and then kicked at Ra's' head, but he ducked under the kick, and rolled away.

Spiderman landed, then Ra's tossed the sword, but Spiderman's spider sense went off, and then he ducked under the sword. Ra's then turned and started making his way for the exit. Spiderman was about to follow, when Takumi yelled, "YOU!"

Spiderman looked up to she Hazuki, and he then fired a web, and swung over to the platform she was now on. Takumi landed next to him, and Hazuki backed up into the warhead.

"I watched you kill yourself." Takumi said, shocked, "You're suppose to be dead."

Hazuki then laughed, "Don't believe everything you see, boy. That's rule #1 to being a Giglomaniac."

Takumi then smirked, and Hazuki caught on fire, and then Takumi laughed, "I'm the Giglomaniac king. Now burn, you bitch."

Hazuki then screamed in pain, and then after a second, she started laugh in pleasure, "This is child's play, Takumi Nishigou!" Hazuki's bracelet started glowing silver light, and her flame's died, but then Takumi caught on fire, and he screamed in pain, as he fell off the platform, and Spiderman yelled, "NO!"

Spiderman hopped over to Takumi, and fired webbing on him, cutting off the fires. Moka saw Takumi and Spiderman, then hopped on the platform, "This is over, bitch. You're coming with us."

Hazuki then smirked, "I doubt you can stop me, and stop a nuclear explosion!" Hazuki tapped a button on the warhead, and a clock counting down from 2:00 minutes started. Hazuki then snapped her fingers, and she disappeared, while Moka grabbed at her in vain.

Moka then saw three soldiers, in mech armors walk behind her, "Great."

Satellizer, who punched a guy in the face, heard Static say to her, "You guys sure did screw this one up pretty good!"

Satellizer then yelled, "We had everything handled! Don't smart mouth me! It's only cute when you do it to the villains." Satellizer realized what she said, then turned, "I didn't mean that to be weird-" Satellizer was then punched in the face, by a goon in a mech armor.

Static turned and was about to fire a bolt of lightning at it, but then Mirajane grabbed onto the mech and then slung it through the roof. Mirajane then landed next Moka, who just finished off the last of her assailants.

The AIM Supreme agent then pulled out a small device, and nodded, "This should work!" The agent tossed it at Moka and Mirajane's feet. The device then released a blast of divine energy, and Moka and Mirajane fell over to the ground, and cried in pain.

Spiderman finished putting out Takumi's flames, and then Moka punched the device, and looked over to see the AIM agents leaving the room. Moka looked at the warhead's clock, and saw it was at 45 seconds. "Guys! We have a freakin nuclear warhead!"

Superboy zoomed in the building. And he groaned, "That alien tank, it took something out of me. I can't carry it out of the atmosphere."

Mirajane, who reverted to her human form, then groaned, "I'm human too. I'm out of juice."

Spiderman then said, "Static, you and I can try to defuse it."

Static then shook his head, "I'm an electrochemist, physicist, etc! I'm not the guy who plays with nuclear explosions!"

"Well radiation is in the electromagnetic, so I was thinking you knew something that could help." Spiderman growled, as the time went to 30 seconds, and Upchuck laughed, "It could be a dud!"

Static then shook his head, then grabbed the nuke and flew off out of the building, and away. Satellizer then yelled, "Static!"

Everyone started outside, as Static zoomed towards the coast. Azari and Saeko came down the stairs, and joined the six outside, and then Moka asked, "What is he doing?!"

"He's getting to a minimum safe distance!" Spiderman said, and Satellizer yelled, "NO! He's going to die!" Satellizer tried to go, but Moka grabbed her, "No! IF you go, you'll die too. This is his choice!"

Static landed on the beach, and sat down the nuke, as it got to 15 seconds.

Superboy was about to zoom off, when Azari put a hand on his chest, "Do not move, Superboy."

Superboy then growled, "I can save him."

Azari then nodded, "That's not his plan, to blow up. Radiation is in the electromagnetic spectrum. Static manipulates the electromagnetic spectrum."

"Wait a minute." Spiderman looked at Azari, who had a confident look on his face, "You don't…mean…"

Spiderman then clicked on his com-link, "Virgil. If this works, you are the biggest badass on this team!"

Static then put his hands on the nuke as it got to 10 and Moka asked, "What's the plan, Static?"

Static then nodded, "I'm going to let the warhead go off. Then I'll convert the massive release of atomic energy into electricity, and then absorb it into my body. Hopefully I can convert it fast enough before it completely turns into the form of an explosion."

Upchuck then said on the com, "Your plan sucks, Virgil."

Moka then smacked Upchuck on the head, "Quiet, Benjamin!"

Static closed his eyes, as the clock hit 0. The explosion rung around the sky, and then Satellizer put her hands over her mouth, "God…please save him."

Static felt all the atomic energy around him, and he discharged several blast of lightning, each bolt hitting the massive release of atomic energy, and converting it to electricity. Static then wrapped the explosion in an electric barrier, and closed the explosion off. As the explosion was completely absorbed by the electric barrier, it was all converted into electricity, and Static absorbed all of it inside of his body, but all of his clothing were incinerated. The sky was cleared of the blast, and the trees near the beach were completely scorched by Static's lightning.

Static was sparking with red and white lightning, while he felt full of power. Static then looked around and smirked, as his fingers and hands were sizzling with power.

Superboy and XLR8 appeared in front of Static, and then Superboy nodded, "Dude, put some clothes on buddy."

XLR8 looked at the Omnitrix and then smirked, "No radiation. Good going, Virg." XLR8 slapped the Omnitrix and then turned human, while Satellizer appeared next to Superboy in a blur, and saw Virgil. Satellizer smiled, "Virgil! You're…naked…" Satellizer turned away and blushed, and then Ben tossed Virgil his jacket, "You're freakin badass, man!"

* * *

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, as Virgil took up a piece of bacon at the morning breakfast with the rest of the team around their kitchen table.

"We went to Africa." Spiderman nodded, "We're hunting down this evil lady, who's a total bitch."

Superboy then nodded, "Dude. Come on."

Takumi then laughed, "We have our very own swear police. Thanks for that, Superboy."

Superboy then growled, "Don't be such a butt. Just have some respect."

Elizabeth then gulped down some orange juice, and Satellizer asked, "What are you doing here, anyways, Elizabeth? Why are you so dedicated to be beside the Teen Titans, while we are trying to relax."

Elizabeth then shrugged, "I'm just trying to understand what's going on. So you guys went to Africa, to catch some nurse lady?"

"Yep." Virgil sat down, "She's all big on world domination, and trying to kill everyone." Elizabeth nodded at Virgil, "And you…absorbed a nuclear blast…into your body?"

Takumi slapped him on the back, "That's our boy. Taking one for the team!"

Elizabeth nodded, "Did you even know if you could survive doing that?"

"Nope." Virgil took a bite of his bacon, and then Elizabeth shook her head, "What about radiation poisoning? Did you check for that?"

Spiderman then nodded, "Azari and I checked for that already."

"Azari?" Elizabeth asked, then rose an eyebrow, "You mean King Azari, of Wakanda?"

"That's him." Moka nodded, and Saeko rubbed her side, where she had been shot. Although she had healed from it, she was still angry she let her guard down. Saeko then said, "He's too mysterious. He needs to be more…open with his team."

"Team?" Superboy laughed, then narrowed his eyes, "He is not, on this team."

"What?" Takumi shrugged, "He's a neko-fest, but we could use him. He told me he took down nearly 24 dudes. How many did you take down before he had to help you, Saeko?"

Saeko then growled, "Takumi, I heard you caught on fire. I can arrange that again."

Elizabeth then shook her head, "Wow."

Moka then smirked at Elizabeth, "If you were more opened with us, we could open a spot up for you, Ms. Mably."

"What?" Satellizer and Virgil asked, then Spiderman nodded, "Yeah. You're a Pandora. You'd be very handle to the team."

Elizabeth then waved off both Virgil and Satellizer's rude, 'what's by saying, "No thanks. The Teen Titans' world, is a bit too complicated for this Pandora."

"Sure thing." Moka looked at her watch, and then stood, "Well, we better get to the airport."

Takumi looked over, and then asked, "We?"

Superboy stood, and then reversed his S-shirt, and smiled, "Moka and I are taking Rias and her peerage back to Japan."

"Just the two of you?" Saeko asked, then Moka waved her off, "Don't make something out of nothing. We're just going, because Rias wanted to talk to Superboy and I about something important. And we might as well go all the way."

"All the way?" Takumi asked, then put his hand on his chest like he was hurt, "I thought I was your favorite, Senpai."

Moka then nudged Takumi, "Calm yourself, tiger."

Moka and Superboy started out the room, and Saeko sighed to Spiderman, "Can you see that happening?"

Spiderman thought about it, then nodded, "Yeah. Both of them are the definitions of being better than all of us."

"We can hear you!" Superboy and Moka yelled from the hallway, and Spiderman nodded, "See."

Elizabeth then stood, "Well, I guess I'll leave now."

"Why?" Takumi asked, then smirked, "I could still give you a tour of the room."

"No thanks, Takumi." Elizabeth said, serious now, "But, Mr. Hawkins. If you feel as if you're going to explode. Please get out of the hotel."

"Do me a favor." Spiderman nodded, "Get out of the city, if you think your new name is going to be Nitro."

"Who's Nitro?" Ben asked, then Mirajane looked at her watch, and then nudged Ben, "It's time to go."

Ben looked down at her watch, and then nodded, "You're right. We gotta run, everyone!"

"Another we?" Takumi asked, then Saeko asked, a bit jealous, "Where are you TWO going?"

Mirajane nudged Ben, "Playboy here, is taking me to the Bellwood Plumber base. We have a long day of alien negotiation and stuff."

Ben smiled at Mirajane, who wasn't looking at him at the moment, but when Mirajane looked at him, Ben looked away blushing, "So, should we get going?"

Mirajane nodded, "I'm not the one with the late problems."

Ben then activated his Omnitrix, and laughed, "Going XLR8!" Ben was then engulfed in a bright green light, and Jetray stood in his place. Jetray then sighed, "Or, Jetray…He's good too."

Elizabeth looked at Satellizer and pointed at Jetray, and Mirajane as she transformed into her demon form, "You see? CRAZY! We never dealt with stuff like this when we were at West Genetics."

"There's no we." Satellizer growled, and then Jetray and Mirajane walked onto the balcony, and flew off. Saeko then nudged Virgil, "Did you see that happening?"

Virgil then pointed at Satellizer, who was arguing with Elizabeth, "Can you see this happening?"

Saeko blushed at Virgil's blunt question, then she sighed, "Virgil. She seems like a very difficult young lady, with a troubled past. You two should just talk. Talking is always the best way to deal with problems between two loved ones."

"We're not in love." Virgil strictly said, then Saeko sighed, "You're such a nice guy, but sadly, you're still a guy."

"We need to talk." Elizabeth heard behind her, and she jumped back, and turned to see Azari, standing in a black and purple business suit, without his mask on.

Elizabeth nodded, "Your highness."

"It must be strange to tell that to someone else." Satellizer said, and Azari growled, "Enough pointless snarky actions, please."

"Is that anyway to treat the ones who saved your precious Vibranium yesterday?" Takumi laughed, then Azari nodded to Takumi, "You are correct, Mr. Nishigou. The Teen Titans did not help me get my country's stolen Vibranium. The Church of Divine Light has escaped Africa with tons of stolen Vibranium."

"What are you talking about, Azari?" Saeko narrowed her eyes at Azari and growled, "We attacked and captured the base, which is exactly what you asked us to do. You're welcome, by the way."

Azari growled, "You were told that the Vibranium was the first priority of this mission. You all were diverted-"

"Saving the Coast of Africa." Satellizer growled and pointed at Virgil, "This guy just risked his life absorbing a nuclear bomb that had the power to destroy an entire city. You should be more grateful, you dick."

Azari leaned forward and growled to Satellizer, "Stay out of this, El Bridget." Azari looked at all the Titans in the room and growled, "You all are damaged and mental unstable people. It was my mistake to believe that I could trust a bunch of children with a task like this."

"Oh, shut up." Takumi growled, "Without us, you wouldn't have even come close to that base. You needed the Teen Titans, and we delivered. Just because we couldn't get your rocks back, doesn't mean the mission was a failed."

Azari looked at Takumi and growled, "You know nothing of a mission, Nishigou. All you know is blunt force. You are nothing but a blunt instrument, that makes too much noise."

Takumi blinked at Azari's blunt statement, then Azari turned towards Spiderman, who raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, is this the point where you get all of your anger off your chest about each and every one of us?"

Azari then glared at each and every person in the room and then said, "No." Azari then sighed and looked at all the Teen Titans with a calm look in his eyes, "I...I...am sorry."

"What?" Saeko said and leaned forward, wanting to hear Azari apologize again. Azari then looked at Saeko and then growled, "You heard me woman. I am sorry. I should not have...been so rude...even though my Vibranium is now missing."

"That is a problem." Spiderman said, as he leaned back in his chair, and then Elizabeth looked around and asked, "Wait, what does he mean Vibranium is missing? That stuff is dangerous right?"

"Right." Azari nodded, then said, "And now it will be 10 times harder for me to find the missing Vibranium."

Saeko winced, as Takumi nudged her and then said to Azari, "BTW, we're kinda sorry that your Vibranium is lost."

Azari then looked and nodded, "No. It is fine. You...Titans have allowed me to at least clear up dangerous weapons that were in my homeland."

Azari then turned to Virgil and smiled, "Even if it was one nuclear weapon at a time." Virgil then smiled back at Azari, who then looked at all the Teen Titans, "It was an honor to fight beside all of you."

Azari then looked at Saeko, and then took her hand, and before she could yank her hand away, Azari bowed down to her as if she were a queen, and Saeko began to blush extremely hard. Virgil then saw this, but Takumi was the finish to point it out, "Oh snap. Azari, careful now."

Azari then looked at Saeko, and he nodded to her, "I am very sorry for attacking you, Saeko. I hope you have a wonderful rest of you day."

Azari then turned and walked out of the room, and then Elizabeth gulped, "So...do you guys always hang out with-"

"Kings?" Takumi asked, then Saeko winched as she rubbed her chest, "Hunks..."

"Wow..." Spiderman quickly said then looked at Saeko, and Saeko blushed, "What? I can't admit that he is pretty attractive for an African prince?"

Virgil stood and shook his head, "Great. That was a whole lot of fun. Anyone else have anything to get off their chest?"

Takumi then grumbled, "Now that you mention it-"

Elizabeth then looked at the young heroes and said, "Is this seriously what you guys have to deal with everyday? Kings and hotties?"

"Something like that." Spiderman sighed, then he turned and began to walk out of the room. Virgil nodded to everyone then made his way out of the room. Satellizer stood and called out to him, "Wait, Virgil. Wait up."

Virgil sighed as he waited at the doorway for Satellizer to reach his side, then the two walked out together. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the two as they left, then Takumi sighed, "So, are you going to stay here all night, and watch us all grovel in our failure and self-pity? OR we could celebrate about how we just stopped a nuclear attack in Africa."

Elizabeth looked at both Takumi and Saeko, and then shook her head, "No thanks. I'm tired, and I need some sleep. Good night, guys."

Elizabeth then turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the final two teenagers. Takumi then looked at Saeko and then began to ask, "So, what no-"

"No." Saeko just stood and began to walk out of the kitchen, and Takumi asked, "What? You don't wanna hang out with me? I'm a fun guy. Not everyone has to be completely antisocial."

Saeko, however, ignored him and then walked out, leaving Takumi alone in the kitchen. Takumi then laughed to himself, "Once again, I'm left alone talking to myself...it's like I'm the most sensible person I know...sweet."

* * *

Satellizer followed after Virgil, as he walked down the hallway to his room. Satellizer quickly said, "Hey Virgil. Do we still have time...to you know...talk?"

Virgil looked back at Satellizer and rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm sorry, Satellizer. I'm not feeling so hot today. After that little stunt-"

"That nearly killed you?" Satellizer grumbled, then she looked at Virgil and said, "That was really reckless! You could've died!"

Virgil then sighed in annoyance, "Before you begin to lecture me, Moka, my friend Gear, and Azari all lectured me about absorbing too much energy. I know it was reckless. I would like it if everyone got off my ass for once-"

Satellizer grabbed Virgil's hand and then quickly felt her uncomfortable feeling rise up, but she did her best to ignore it, "I'm not lecturing you, Virgil...I'm just trying to check on you." Satellizer began blushing really hard, and Virgil noticed this. Virgil blinked and then sighed, "Satellizer...I'm not trying to be difficult...this has just been a long day. I'm kinda drained and tired. I feel empty..."

Satellizer heard Virgil say this, and then Virgil sighed. Satellizer then put on a small smile, "Hey, I have an idea, Virgil." Virgil looked at Satellizer, who tapped him on the shoulder lightly, "Why don't we go downstairs to that restaurant. We can get some dinner...I'll pay. We can talk...and you can release some of that extra energy you've built up."

Virgil blinked at Satellizer and then he became a bit flustered, he was about to nervously chuckle something, when Satellizer put on a small smirk and laughed, "And before you say anything, I'm not asking you out, Mr. Hawkins." Virgil heard this and then choked on his words, and Satellizer laughed and nudged him, "I'm not giving you that satisfaction, bud."

Virgil raised an eyebrow at Satellizer and said, "Are you flirting with me?" Satellizer then became flustered and growled, "You mean like how you always flirt with me?" Virgil then smirked and nodded, "I don't flirt with you."

"Yes you do." Takumi said, as he was walking down the hallway towards his room. Satellizer looked at Takumi and pointed, "Hahaha, told you Virgil."

Virgil then rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Takumi." Virgil looked over at Takumi and then asked, "Where are you going anyways? Going to bed this early?"

Takumi then turned around and growled, "Well, Saeko didn't want to talk. Peter just climbed on his private helicopter on the roof-"

"What?!" Satellizer and Virgil quickly asked. Takumi then rolled his eyes, "Yep. He said some chick who dresses like a white tiger-"

"You mean White Tiger?" Virgil said, as if Takumi was a moron. Takumi then shrugged, "Whatever, dude. I'm going to Tokyo. Check on my girls."

"Dude." Virgil quickly said, then Takumi waved him off and said, "If you need anyone, Saeko and Elizabeth were watching TV in the living room with that Andre guy."

Satellizer was about to ask a question, when Takumi summoned his D-Sword in his hand and then cut a portal in front of him. Takumi then hopped through the portal and was gone. Satellizer looked at Virgil and asked, "Well...so what do we do now?"

Virgil looked at Satellizer and then he sighed, "You think that place downstairs sells good cheeseburgers?"

* * *

"Hahaha." Andre laughed as Virgil finished his story down at the restaurant's dinner table. Only Virgil, Saeko, Satellizer, Elizabeth, and Andre were allowed to sit in the vast restaurant that Elizabeth had rented out for the night.

While Saeko nibbled on her chicken parmesan, Elizabeth ate her fish and chips and giggled at Virgil's childhood story. Both Satellizer and Virgil had both ordered steakhouse cheesburgers and they seemed to be enjoying their burgers. Andre chewed down on his last piece of sushi as the group continued to laugh.

The five teenagers sat at a rounded table at the center of the restaurant. Satellizer and Virgil sat next to each other, and on Virgil's side sat Saeko. On Satellizer' side, Elizabeth sat next to her, with Andre on her left.

Rain continued to slam outside the hotel building. The night sky was darker and blacker than usual. Once and a while a loud clap of thunder would explode in the sky, which would always cause Satellizer to jump and clinch onto Virgil's hand. Each time this happened, Virgil and Satellizer would lock eyes then blush slightly.

"So..." Andre looked at both Satellizer and Virgil, "When are you two going to partner up and have the baptism?"

"WHAT?!" Satellizer quickly asked and blushed extremely hard, "You shouldn't ask questions like that out in public!"

"What is a baptism?" Saeko quickly asked, "I'm assuming it's not the kind that people have at church." Elizabeth then smirked and nodded, "Oh trust me, it's nothing like that. But it feels great."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through Andre's hair, who blushed at Elizabeth, and then remembered their special night. Saeko saw Elizabeth do this, then she nodded, "Ohhh..."

Saeko then turned and looked at both Satellizer and Virgil. Satellizer blushed and looked down at her lap, while Virgil had his hand on his eyes, as if he was trying to not look at Elizabeth and Andre's public display of affection. Saeko then shook her head, "Well, I'm willing to bet that neither Virgil or Satellizer would be able to stand any baptism, the way they both avoid one another."

Virgil then lifted his hand and growled, "What's that suppose to mean, dude?"

Satellizer then growled to Saeko, "YEAH! I don't avoid Virgil. You don't avoid people you li-" Satellizer then choked on her words, and then Virgil looked at her and smirked, "Oh wait what? Continue, please."

Elizabeth, who had a big smile on her face leaned over towards Satellizer and laughed, "Oh yes. Please Satellizer, continue."

Satellizer then cleared her throat and lifted her glass of wine and took a sip. Satellizer then coughed, "I'd rather not."

"Harsh." Andre laughed, then Saeko shook her head, "You poor girl." Satellizer then glared at Saeko, "Oh, by the way, Saeko. How are you and Ben doing?"

Saeko's look of interest turned into a look of disgust, "Excuse me? Tennyson? No way. That's disgusting."

Satellizer shook her head, "Are you sure about that? I'm sure he's totally into you." Saeko then leaned forward, "I'm sure he's definitely into me, but he's also an immature boy. I'll leave him for Mirajane."

"Wow wow wow!" Virgil quickly leaned forward and nudged Saeko, "Does Mirajane like Ben as much as Ben likes Mirajane?"

Saeko looked at Virgil and then nodded, "I can't exactly confirm that...but I can confirm that someone is constantly talking about how Tennyson is very sexy in their opinion."

"Gross." Satellizer sighed, then Virgil nodded in satisfaction, "My man Ben. I knew he and Mirajane were going to make it together."

Elizabeth then raised her eyebrows, "So...are we about to gossip about relationships in your team now?"

Virgil then smirked, "I may be a guy, but I do like an innocent gossip-"

Elizabeth then nodded, "So how do you feel about Satellizer?" Virgil's eyes bucked at Elizabeth, who smirked at him, and then Satellizer blushed hard and growled to Elizabeth, "How is that harmless?!"

Saeko then nodded, "We're just talking, Satellizer. Don't be such a hard ass." Satellizer then turned and growled, "How about you don't talk about my butt?!"

Virgil then quickly said, "How about this? I feel about Satellizer, like Superboy feels about Moka."

Satellizer then blushed remembering what Moka told her earlier. Satellizer then looked at Virgil and quickly said, "You do?!" Satellizer then blushed and began tapping her fingers together. Saeko then sighed and said, "Have you ever talked to Superboy about how he feels about Moka?"

Virgil looked at Saeko and nodded, "Of course I have. We talk all the time. About Moka, Satellizer, you, and Mirajane."

"What?!" Saeko quickly growled and leaned over to Virgil, "What exactly do you talk about?"

Virgil then gulped, "Come on. It's me and Superboy we're talking about. It's not like we talk to Takumi about you ladies. Then I'd let you beat the crap out of me. We talk about how cute you guys are."

Satellizer then blushed and then nudged Virgil, "You're not too bad yourself, Virg."

Virgil and Satellizer looked at each other and then Elizabeth smirked, "Oh, you two are so cute. Why can't you just pair up now?" Elizabeth then gasped and nodded, "Oh, maybe it's because of that Kaho Hiiragi-"

"Who?!" Saeko asked, then Virgil smiled, "Kaho?"

"KAHO?!" Satellizer winched and then looked at Virgil, "It better not be."

"What better not be?!" Virgil quickly asked, then Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, you two are too adorable."

* * *

After a good hour of random gossip and talking, Elizabeth had broken out some very expense and strong wine. Saeko grinned at the wine and laughed, "Let's see if this can get to me!"

"What?" Andre asked, then Saeko winked at him, "Oh, nothing."

Satellizer blinked at the wine and then shrugged, "Let me try some of that. Virgil?" Virgil looked at the wine bottle then he shook his head, "No thanks. The last high school party I went to with beer ended with a city wide power outage, and my secret identity nearly being revealed. I'm good."

"Sounds like another great story you should tell." Elizabeth said, as she poured all the teens, one minus Virgil, a glass of the elegant wine. Everyone then lifted their glasses as Elizabeth raised her's and looked around, "To new friends, new relationships, and new beginnings."

"Cheers!" All the teens said, then sipped from their glasses. As another two hours went by, and more than four of the expensive wine bottles were burnt through, all the teenagers, saved Virgil, Andre, and Saeko looked down for the count.

Virgil looked at Satellizer, who gently rested her head on Virgil's shoulder and continued to listen to Elizabeth's crazy rant, "And then, Chiffon just lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Over...and over...and over. Until we began to see that girl's skull...and brain matter-"

"That's enough." Virgil said as he put his fingers up and pinched his nose in frustration. Satellizer then giggled and said, "Can you not hold your little stomach, Virgil?" Virgil sniffed the air then realized that Satellizer stunk of booze.

Saeko yawned when she saw the clock on the wall said, '2:47 A.M.' Saeko then lifted herself from the table and stretched. Saeko then lifted her wine glass and slurped the rest of the wine out of her glass.

Andre then blinked, "Wow..."

Elizabeth then shook her head, "Hold on, lady...if you drink like that...you'll be duper super vulnerable-"

Saeko then smirked and put her wine glass down, "My body burns through all this alcohol faster than I can put it in me. Too bad I can't say the same for you."

"Wow..." Andre blinked and shook his head, "You're a teenager, the same age of a college student, and you can't get drunk? That's crazy."

Saeko then looked at Andre and then said, "You didn't drink much either, Andre. You don't like wine?"

Andre then smirked, "I don't like drinking when Elizabeth is drinking. She can get pretty crazy, and I like to remember EVERYTHING that happens during this period of time."

Elizabeth tugged on Andre and laughed, "I know you do, don't you."

Saeko then looked at everyone and nodded, "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Good night everyone."

Saeko then turned and walked out of the restaurant, and then Satellizer slurred her words, "Taht suonds good to me." Satellizer tried to lift herself up, but then the wine she had drank began to take affect and she stumbled back into her chair. Satellizer then grumbled, "Hat dnam show boff."

"Oh dear." Elizabeth laughed, "Someone can't held there liquor." Elizabeth then stood with Andre supporting her, and Andre nodded, "Virgil, can I trust that Satellizer will make it to her room without anything shady happening?"

Virgil then became flustered and he nodded, "I would never do anything like that to Satellizer." Satellizer then growled, "I would never let him do anything like that to me." Satellizer then sighed and said, "Virgil. Take me back home. Pretty please."

Elizabeth and Andre nodded to the Pandora and the Bang Baby, "Good night you two."

* * *

Virgil carried Satellizer on his back, as she continued to hiccup and randomly rant about crazy off the wall subjects and topics. Virgil started making his way down their floor's hallway, as Satellizer continued, "But I told her...she was crazy! She was all like, 'I'm the God Speed of the Weast...or something like that."

"Yeah, you showed her who's boss," Virgil laughed, then Satellizer leaned her head ontop of his head, "Yeah. It took her about four seconds to take me down. She wasn't all that fast..."

"You Pandora sure are scary." Virgil laughed, then Satellizer frowned at Virgil, "You don't think I'm scary do you?"

Virgil then smirked, "Nah, you're okay."

Satellizer then continued on her random rant, "You know, Virgy. I can walk by meself." As Satellizer said this, she wrapped her legs around Virgil's chest, and then he nervously laughed, "Of course. Of course. Look we've already reached your room."

Virgil looked around Satellizer's hotel room, and he realized that everything was well organized and put together. Virgil thought, 'Even for a teenage girl, Satellizer's a neat freak.

Satellizer laid in her bed, while Virgil began to tuck her under the covers, Satellizer then muttered, "Take my Volt Texture off first, you big dumby. It's so damn stuffy in here. I can barely breath."

Virgil looked at Satellizer, who was sweating under her usual red Volt Texture. Virgil then rolled his eyes and laughed, "You can do that yourself, Satellizer. You're the big dumby."

Satellizer blushed then nodded and giggled, revealing she was a bit too intoxicated, "You're right, Virgil." Satellizer then lifted herself off the bed, and now she was one her knees on the bed, right in front of Virgil.

Satellizer then laughed, "Volt Texture disengage." Satellizer's clothing then disappeared, revealing only a red lacy bra, and red lacy panties. Virgil saw this, and he gulped and turned away, "Um...I'm sorry."

Satellizer looked down and then crossed her arms in front of herself and giggled, "Sorry about that, Virgil!" Satellizer then looked at Virgil and then she smiled as she crawled under her covers.

Virgil then quickly said to himself, "I'll let myself out then, Satellizer." Satellizer then heard Virgil begin to open the door and she then forced out of her mouth, "Virgil..."

Virgil stopped in his tracks. Virgil then gulped, "Yes, Satellizer." Satellizer then lifted out of her bed and wrapped her arms around Virgil's neck. Virgil blushed as her face and his were only inches away from each other.

Satellizer then said with teary eyes, "I'm a monster...I don't deserve you in my life." Virgil heard this and then he started, "Satellizer-"

"But if you stay with me..." Satellizer leaned in on Virgil, "I will try to become your best partner, Virgil Hawkins. I...will be yours...and you will be...mine."

Virgil blushed as Satellizer moved in to kiss him on his lips, but then as he closed his eyes and moved in on her, Satellizer then drove her head forward and headbutted Virgil. Virgil then cried out in pain, "OHH!"

Virgil grabbed for his head, but then grabbed for Satellizer's unconscious body before she hit the floor. Satellizer then began snoring very loud in Virgil's arms. Virgil grabbed his head and then growled, "Oh...I'm going to need ice for that."

Satellizer then moaned in her sleep, "Virgil...my only...partner..."

Virgil then became flustered and then he gulped, "Oh Satellizer...you big dumby."

* * *

Satellizer's eyes jerked opened, and she quickly lifted herself out of bed. Satellizer looked around and then grabbed her head, as it began to pound. "Ugh..."

Satellizer rubbed a red bump that was on her forehead, "What the hell happened last night..." Satellizer then remembered having Virgil in her room. Satellizer then looked down and saw that she was not wearing anything but a skimpy bra and panties.

Satellizer then gulped, "Did...Virgil see me in this...junk..." Satellizer put her hands in her face, "Oh no...no no no! I'm such an idiot."

Satellizer looked in the mirror and realized that she had fallen asleep in her make up. Satellizer blushed extremely hard and thought to herself, 'I fell asleep in my make up...I'm such a mess.' Satellizer then became even more flustered, 'I was hammered...and Virgil must have taken me back to my room...' Satellizer then grabbed her chest and tried to cover her large breast that poked out of her bra, 'If I was that drunk...he could have done anything he wanted to me...and I would have been at his mercy...'

Satellizer pulled on a white robe and then opened the door and walked out of her room. Satellizer stumbled down the hallway until she made it to the lobby area of her floor. There she saw Virgil eyeing the Metropolis news very carefully.

Satellizer gulped, 'What do I tell him...what do I say?' Satellizer was about to say something and then she heard behind her, "There you are!" Satellizer jumped in fear and turned to see Takumi walking towards her with a cautious look on his face.

Satellizer shook her head and asked, "What are you talking about, Takumi?"

Takumi then smirked and nodded, "I was worried you were too hammered to even wake up and eat any breakfast."

Satellizer looked down at Virgil, who looked up from the TV and then nodded to her, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Satellizer blushed extremely hard and then turned and sped walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen she found Spiderman, Elizabeth, Saeko, and surprisingly Azari all together.

Takumi then followed Satellizer and Virgil was right behind the two.

"Good morning everyone." Azari nodded to the three Titans who just entered into the room.

"Where's Moka and Superboy?" Satellizer asked as she rubbed her head, and then Saeko nodded, "Moka called early this morning and said that her and Superboy were...bunking over at Rias' house in Japan."

"Wow...that's-" Virgil started, but then he gulped and stopped.

"Steamy." Takumi finished and then chuckled, "Can you imagine that bedroom?" Satellizer then shook her head and then said, "That's gross and I wouldn't want to think about that at all."

"You probably would want to think about Virgil." Saeko laughed and then Satellizer blushed and then growled, "Shut up, Saeko."

Saeko giggled but then Spiderman then joined in, "Oh come on. We all get that he's hot."

"HE IS NOT!" Satellizer blushed and cried out, but then Virgil then sighed, "Wow...thanks. That hurt...alot."

Satellizer then turned and quickly said, "WAIT! I didn't mean to say you aren't hot! It's just..." Satellizer's face was then consumed with heat and she looked at Azari, "Um...have you found your Vibranium yet?"

Azari then shook his head, "No. It is still missing. After your team lost it-"

Spiderman then nodded, "That is because Virgil was too busy absorbing a nuclear bomb into his body." Spiderman then gave Virgil a thumbs up with his red and black web covered hand.

Azari then nodded to Virgil, "If I did not say so before, that was incredible what you did, Virgil. And also very brave."

Virgil rubbed his hand, and laughed, "Thanks, it was nothing all that big."

Satellizer then shook her head, "Don't sell yourself short. That was amazing what you did. You saved the team, Virgil."

Elizabeth then smiled at Virgil, "You are exactly the man I need, Virgil." Satellizer heard this, and she darted her eyes at Elizabeth in a bit of a fearful way, thinking, 'Has Elizabeth…offered Virgil something…like that?'

Takumi then snapped his fingers, and chuckled, "I knew it. You like chocolate."

Elizabeth heard this, and she looked at Takumi, then Virgil, and then she started laughing, "No…that's not what I meant. I have Andre. Virgil…did you really not tell them…about what we've been talking about?"

Virgil shook his head, "That's none of their business. That's our business." Virgil stood, and then Elizabeth smiled, "Does that mean you accept?"

Virgil then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Virgil looked over to see Satellizer grabbing his shoulder. Satellizer then forced out of her mouth, "Virgil…I need to talk to you."

Virgil nodded, "Sure thing." Virgil and Satellizer walked out, and then Takumi asked, "Where are you two going?"

Satellizer then growled back to Takumi, "The roof. I don't want to see anyone there, okay?"

"No promises." Takumi laughed, then Virgil turned and growled, "I'll fry you to a crisp, if either of us see you."

Virgil and Satellizer walked out of the room, and Elizabeth grew a sincere motherly smile, "Oh, I hope she doesn't blow it."

Azari then looked at Spiderman, "I needed to talk to you about something, Spiderman."

"What is it, Azari?" Spiderman asked, as Saeko slid in her seat, with hot tea in her cup. Takumi picked up a piece of cheese toast, and he sat down and took a bite of his toast, making a loud, CRUNCH.

"Are you still interested in looking for the Church of Natural Divine Light?" Azari asked, then Takumi answered with toast still in his mouth, "Is that a trick question? Of course we are. But we haven't gotten anywhere with it."

"We?" Saeko asked, looking at both Spiderman and Takumi, "We haven't founded the team for more than a week, and you've been looking for a secret organization under our noses?"

Takumi shook his head, "No. I meant we as in, my harem and I. We've been tracking the Divine Light, but every time we get close, it turns out to be a bust operation, with a loose end sect of it. We haven't hit any big sects, or found any big guns."

Takumi then sighed, "I didn't even know Hazuki was still alive."

"Hazuki?" Spiderman asked, and looked at Elizabeth, who listened closely to the situation. Spiderman then continued, "So the nurse's name is Hazuki?"

"That is correct, Spiderman." Azari nodded, and then looked at Takumi, "I am assuming she is the head of the Church of Natural Divine Light now."

"I'd put money on it." Takumi looked at Azari, and then raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter to you, hairball?"

Azari looked at Saeko, then Spiderman, "I can help you track down the Natural Divine Light, and put an end to their reign of terror."

"Really?" Spiderman asked, then nodded, "Thanks, Azari."

Saeko then put her hand to Spiderman's face, "No, you idiot." Saeko stood and narrowed her eyes at Azari, "He's asking to join our team."

"Really?" Takumi asked, then he raised an eyebrow, "How despair must you be to want to join us?"

Azari then leaned over and said to Takumi, "How desperate would you be, if the people you loved were in danger of being killed, kidnapped, or tortured by madmen?"

Azari then nodded, "I read your file, Takumi Nishigou. I know that you did everything you could to protect your friend, Rimi, from Darkseid and Vilgax. If you must call me desperate, because I just want to protect my friends, my family, my country, and the legacy my father has left on my shoulders, feel free to."

Saeko blinked at Azari's sheer determination. She then shook her head, "I don't trust you. Not at all. We don't even know each other."

"That is true." Azari asked, "But, allow me to earn your trust. Allow me to fight beside you. To protect the weak, and serve justice to those who hurt others."

Spiderman blinked and then looked at Saeko, who blushed at Azari's words, then Spiderman nodded, "No killing."

Azari narrowed his eyes at him, and then asked, "Only while I am a Titan?"

Spiderman then shook his head, "You will always be a face of the Titans. You will not kill."

"I am the King of Wakanda. If someone dares step against my people, I will fight to defend them. And I fight to kill." Azari said bluntly, and then Saeko nodded, "No killing."

Azari blinked and then grunted in frustration, and then he sighed, "I will…agree to that. Until I can show you what my duties of a king are."

Takumi then crunched on his toast, and then laughed, "I can't believe Saeko, our ex-assassin, just convinced someone that killing was wrong."

Saeko looked at Takumi, and he gulped down his grilled cheese, and then Azari raised an eyebrow at Saeko, "I assumed you had some kind of special fighting background. Your skills are amazing."

Saeko shook her head, "I don't really want compliments from you. The next condition, we don't want anymore of your half-truths. If we are heading into fire, we want to know we're heading into fire. Don't tell us after we've suffered from first degree burns."

Takumi heard this, and he looked at Saeko, and growled, "That's in bad taste. If I couldn't heal my body, I'd be really messed up. And it would not be pretty."

"It'd be an improvement." Spiderman laughed, then he looked at Azari, "Here's the deal breaker, though."

Azari nodded, "What is it?"

Spiderman then sighed and nodded, "Everyone on the team has to agree to want you here."

Takumi pulled out his phone, and put it to his ear. Azari looked at Takumi, and he asked, "What are you doing, Takumi?"

Takumi then said on the phone, "Hey, Moka." Takumi then waited a few seconds and growled, "I don't care if the flight attendant said put the phone away, I needed to tell you something. Satellizer and Virgil, went up to the roof to talk. You think they're going…you know?"

Takumi then looked at Azari, and then nodded, "Oh yeah. And what do you think about cat-boy being on the team?"

* * *

"What is it, Satellizer?" Virgil asked, as the two made it to the roof, and Satellizer walked over to the edge of the building, and looked down at all Metropolis.

Satellizer turned as Virgil walked over to her, "Virgil. Can I…see your hand?"

Virgil looked at Satellizer, and then he shrugged, "What ever." Virgil lifted his hand in the air, and then Satellizer stared at it for a second, then she asked, "Do you trust me?"

Virgil laughed, "What kind of question is that?"

Satellizer then turned on her serious demeanor, "Do you trust me or not?"

Virgil then pulled his hand away from her, "When you're like that, I don't."

Virgil then growled, "Jeez. I'm tired of this pointless backwards and forwards. I'm tired of playing tug of war with my heart, Satellizer. This isn't fair for me. That I've been nice to you, and I've tried to be your friend. But you've never even tried to understand me."

Satellizer then sighed, "Virgil, listen."

Virgil shook his head, "I want to go somewhere with you, Satellizer. I want to be your friend. I want to be there for you. I want to protect you. But if you're going to be so closed off, then I won't let myself go down this path."

Satellizer then gulped and forced out, "I want to go somewhere with you too."

Virgil then raised an eyebrow, "Where is that?"

Satellizer then reached her hand out, then it touched Virgil's cheek. Virgil and Satellizer looked at each other for a minute, then Virgil gulped, "You…are touching me."

"I know." Satellizer said, and a smile crept on her face, "You're the first person I've been able to touch…in a long time. When Moka touches me, I can tolerate it, but it still feels terrible. But you…at first it was strange, but now, it's okay. I don't feel the pain and suffering I use to feel."

Virgil reached his hand up, and took Satellizer's hand in his own, "I don't know what made you like this, Satellizer. But I want you to know, I'd never want to hurt you in anyway."

Satellizer then smiled, "I want to be more opened with you. You're my teammate, Virgil. And…"

"And?" Virgil tilted his head, and Satellizer forced it out of her mouth, "When…I'm comfortable and ready…you will be…my partner…"

"Partner?" Virgil asked, then Satellizer then turned away, "Please, don't tease me. You…know what I mean. My limiter…if you want to be."

Virgil then thought about himself, 16 year old, and Satellizer a 17 year old, as Pandora and Limiter. Virgil's thoughts started to run wild, as he thought of all a Limiter could do to his Pandora partner the night of the baptism.

Virgil gulped and then Satellizer smiled at him again, "So…will we…be friends again?"

Virgil blinked at her, "When…weren't we friends?"

Satellizer then let go of Virgil's hands, and then she and Virgil blushed at one another. Virgil then smiled, "So…when is the wedding date?"

Satellizer laughed and nudged Virgil, "Don't push it, okay. Just because…we're partners, doesn't mean we're going out, or that we like each other. We're just respectfully agreeing that we both can trust one another."

Virgil smiled at this, and then nodded, "I can agree to that, Satellizer."

Satellizer then sighed in relief, "I'm very glad."

* * *

"Where is it?" A gang banger in a Starling City alley heard, as he tossed on the ground by a young lady with blue hair. This girl was the same girl that assisted Takumi and Satellizer in the Nazomi Tech prison (way back in chapter 4).

The girl lifted up the thug, "A shipment came into the docks tonight. It had a legendary weapon, that holds uncharted powers. I need to know where it is."

The thug spit in the girl's face, "Go to hell, bitch." The girl wiped the spit off her face, then head butted the man. She then snapped her fingers, and her holy sword, Excalibur appeared in her left hand, and she growled, "I will give you an express ticket there, mortal."

"What are you doing with that, you crazy bitch?!" The thug asked in fear, then the girl growled, "My name is not bitch. It's Xenovia. And I am here to find something very important."

Xenovia then slashed the sword down on the thug.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **That's that, everyone! I just finished my AP exams, and I'm going to be studying for my final exams these next two weeks! But I wanted to present this chapter to you guys. Sorry, I know it was mostly filler, but next chapter this month will be awesome! I know you guys will love it. Albedo's new addition to the Star Gazer Universe is coming, so keep your eyes open for that. May 27th is the big debut.**

 **We were going to do a trailer for the Mid Season Finale/Crossover, but we decided to leave it a secret and surprise for you guys. But just so you guys can get a little excited for it, let's just say that this is going to be a large scale crossover with Arrow, Teen Titans, High School DxD, and Fairy Tail. You guys are going to love it. The more me and my cousin build up on it, the more it shifts into a multi-chapter version of Heroes v. Aliens (the Arrowverse crossover). But it will be awesome, hopefully.**

 **In case anyone was interested, here is the list of the Top Ten Smartest Teenagers in the Star Gazer Universe:**

 **10\. Medaka Kurokami**

 **9\. Barbara Gordan**

 **8\. Mary Test**

 **7\. Dexter McPherson**

 **6\. Virgil Hawkins**

 **5\. Peter Paker**

 **4\. Azari**

 **3\. Stewie Griffin**

 **2\. Lelouch VI Britannia**

 **1\. Jimmy Neutron**

 **Before review answers, I have a review request for you guys. I know just how much everyone loved the movie 'Captain America Civil War', well who do you guys think would win in a showdown? Team Spiderman, who consist of Spiderman, Takumi, Azari, Mirajane, Superboy, and a surprise visitor; or Team Static, who consist of Static, Satellizer, Moka, Ben 10, Saeko, and another surprise visitor. Leave that in the comments in who you think would win and why. Also end the message with either #Team Spiderman or # Team Static**

 **Review Time!**

 **Tae Dre: Glad you're enjoying everything, buddy. More questions will continue to be answers, so keep up and keep being awesome!**

 **CANA IS 1: Hey Cana. How you doing? I'm glad that Moka and Superboy are growing on you. They're both so likable, in so many ways. But don't forget about Ben and Mirajane. They're about to get their moments very soon, trust me. And yep, Bling Bling Boy is a little punk, but he's not done just yet. Stay tuned for more of his schemes and dark plans.**

 **Guest: Yes, many many many more Universes will show up in the Star Gazer Universe. I'm getting really excited to show off some of our new ideas, but I can't just yet. You just wait until the summer hits. The first week, hopefully I'll have something out for you guys, that'll blow your socks off.**

 **SUPERBLUE 2: Glad you enjoyed the Iron Man armors. Just wanted to try something original and different. Stay Tuned for more, bud.**

 **Average Weaboo: Thanks man. I tried to just shoot out something that was mostly original, even though I watched the Avengers and thought, 'why hasn't someone made an Avenger's story with different Anime, Comic, and Cartoon characters?' Then I decided that I was going to have to be the one to tackle this task. And here we are. Thanks for the support.**

 **Kirbyatthedeerby: Thanks, man. The mansion is pretty big. It took several weeks to design the entire mansion and all its different floors. And as for the fighting and stuff, it took a matter of hours to have the Teen Titans destroy their own home base. It was a blast writing this, and obviously it was a blast reading this. Glad you enjoyed.**

 **like me you fool: Glad you enjoyed everything. And don't worry, Mirajane's new transformation will show up again. Thanks for the props. I just wanted to try something new with Mirajane, and the Thunder Mistress just appeared in my mind. A lot of people seem to like that form.**

 **redsparrow4: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sasukethelast3: Don't worry Mirajane's new transformation will appear again. As well as new transformations, so prepare yourself! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Clyde The Slide: Thank you! Being unique is very important to me. I wanted this story to be unique, even if it didn't start out popular. And with this uniqueness, I know have a growing family of awesome people who love this story. Being unique with the multiverse ideas is worth it. Who knows, I might start a movement on this website (probably not, but you get the idea :)**

 **New Kid 23: Thanks man. Awesome profile pic, just saying. Saitama might show up in a cameo eventually (but can Saitama only make a cameo in anything? He's too...immense!)**

 **Mortydrinksfortys: Thanks dude. Mirajane's new transformation is getting a lot of love. If you have any new ideas for transformations just PM me. We can see what we can do. Also, you guys (the readers and fans, and even the critics) are the real MVPs. Love you guys! Keep being awesome!**

 **Superotaku34: Glad you liked the Iron Man armors idea. Stay tuned for more!**

 **Goku the sauce god: I'm glad you've fallen in love with this story! You just stay tuned for more, and spread the word about this awesome story, so more people can fall in love.**

 **Naruto the 7th: Thanks man. Keep on reading!**

 **Super Natsu: First of all, awesome Profile Name. Second, just a random fact, but Natsu will be showing up in the new Albedo Fairy Tail story. Like I said, completely random. Third, THANKS MAN! We've been trying out best to make this great for you guys! And yeah, it's not very well known yet, but patience is the key to success. We knew that for this story to become as popular as other stories, it was going to take great story telling elements, complex character development, and finally uniqueness. Hopefully we are delivering on all this! Now for all of your questions:**

 **1\. Will there be anymore Teen Titans? Well, no and yes. There will be no more Teen Titans teams. There will be more teenage/young adult teams of super heroes! We're coming up with something really awesome, and it will be kinda like another group of Teen Titans, but they won't be called the Teen Titans. That's all I reveal to you, but hopefully that answers your question. We won't have a Teen Titans East or West, sorry, but we will have other Superhero teams that will interact with the Teen Titans. (I guess I could have just said that, sorry I like to rant about cool ideas that my cousin comes up with).**

 **2\. The main Teen Titan's team is just the Teen Titans, we never thought about having a Teen Titans East, or West, or anything like that. But now that you mention it, if you had sort of an idea for that buddy, just PM me, and we can discuss something.**

 **3\. Yeah, there will be more pairing between characters. Obviously Ben and Mirajane are starting to develop something, as well as Superboy and Moka. Saeko is taking a strange and confusing liking towards the new and mysterious Azari. While we still have Satellizer and Virgil awkwardly flirting and crushing on each other. And Takumi is just another Otaku, but he actually has a harem unlike most Otakus. But for future characters who will be introduced and stuff, they will be introduced later and they will have pairing as well. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it.**

 **4\. I don't disagree for a second about your thoughts on Alien X. Ben's use of Alien X will be a Key Critical point in the Teen Titans fighting Hades. However, the reason Ben won't be able to completely defeat Hades is because he will barely know how to properly use Alien X. Alien X, at full power, would definitely have just enough power to go toe to toe with Hades with the Reality Gauntlet. However, Alien X won't be at full power under Ben or even Albedo's control. This isn't meant to be a purposeful problem for Ben or Albedo, it's just a canon problem that both of them have run into several times in the series.**

 **Glad you enjoyed the overall story. Stay tuned and continue to enjoy the story my friend.**

 **Don't forget to post who you think would win in a fight in the Civil War battle. Also, leave behind who you think the guest hero might be.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, smash that Favorite and Follow Author/Story button. I would love for everyone to just share this story with anyone you might know interested in Fanfiction. Let's expand out fanbase by about 10 more people! I love you guys, and hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Be safe and until next time, I will see you later alligators.**

 **#AlbedoDefender**

 **#Belimitless**

 **#Team Spiderman**

 **#Team Static**


	7. Stepping into the (Divine) Spotlight

**Teen Titans: Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?**

 **Hello everyone. Glad to be back with the Teen Titans crew. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for all the support and love you guys have been giving me. It means a lot to me. Sadly, some unexpected setbacks came up, and this chapter is going to have to be the Mid Season Finale for the Teen Titans story for the summer. But I will make it up to you guys, I promise. I'm really surprised about the Team Static vs Team Spiderman results. Almost everyone who reviewed and PM me said they thought Team Static would win. Well, glad you all placed your votes and thoughts. Here is the next chapter of Teen Titans, Multiverse's Greatest Heroes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Stepping into the (Divine) Spotlight**

"Where is it?" Xenovia stood over several Divine Light agents outside of the Starling City docks.

Xenovia raised up an agent by his collar, and then he growled, "You crazy bitch! I don't know where they've taken it. Please let me go."

"I don't believe you." Xenovia then yanked him close to her face, "Tell me where the Church of Divine Light is hiding it. I want to know, now."

The soldier began to squirm, so Xenovia summoned her Excalibur Destruction, and she aimed the blade at the man's head, "Do not think for a second that I will not kill you. Now, tell me where they've taken it, now."

The soldier head butted Xenovia, who then growled and raised her sword in the air, expecting to slash down on the soldier, but then a green arrow hit her sword, and it was enough to catch her by surprise.

Xenovia and the Divine Light agent looked up in to see a man wearing a dark green Polymer-Kevlar woven jacket that very tight to his skin and with dark green pants made of the same material. The hood of the jacket was pulled over the man's head, and under the hood, the man had on a green domino mask, that concealed his identity. The man had a quiver attached to the back of his jacket, with multiple arrows in it. He also had a strap that went across his chest that had several flechette attached to it, as well as some wrapped in a band that was around his upper right leg. The man then growled as he quickly loaded another arrow in his bow, but his voice seemed to be filtered, and came out much more rough and deep, "That was the warning shot. Let him go."

Xenovia looked at the man with little interest, "Staling City's vigilante? I have no interest in you. Leave me be."

Xenovia turned away from the vigilante, who drew back his bow and growled, "I'm not joking, girl. Your midnight raids are over."

Xenovia looked at the man, then she then simply said, "These men, they are poisoning your city, Arrow. They are bringing in drugs, weapons, and stolen goods. If anything, not only am I retrieving what's mine, I'm helping you. But I don't need a thank you."

"I sure hope you weren't planning on getting one." The Arrow started walking towards Xenovia, who then growled to the Divine Light soldier, "This is your last chance."

"I don't know where they took it." The soldier cried, "I swear. I swear to-" Xenovia then punched the man in the face, and then growled, "Don't swear to him."

The Arrow then fired an arrow at Xenovia's back, but she quickly turned and cut the arrow in half.

Xenovia stood and then growled, "It seems you are being a bit hostile."

The Arrow then loaded another arrow into his bow and growled, "You haven't seen me be hostile. Put your hands up."

Xenovia then started walking towards the Arrow, and then he narrowed his eyes at her, "I said-"

Xenovia swung her sword at the Arrow's head, and he ducked under the blade, and kicked her in the stomach. Xenovia backed away in discomfort, and then she readied herself, as the Arrow swung his bow as if it were a staff.

Xenovia stepped to the side, as the Arrow swung his bow down at her head. Xenovia kicked the Arrow in the side, but he only stumbled to the side, and pulled out an arrow, and he fired it at Xenovia's head, but she grabbed it then growled, "I think I'm done with your games."

Arrow then drew his bow back, with another arrow loaded in, and then he growled, "This isn't a game. And I don't play around."

Arrow then pulled out another arrow, as Xenovia tossed the arrow in her hand aside, and then Arrow fired an arrow with an explosive arrowhead, and as Xenovia cut it, it exploded.

Xenovia drew her sword back, then she nodded, "This is not a game. You are not wrong there, Arrow." Xenovia then allowed her sword to disappear, and then she nodded, "I am not surrendering. However, I was not sent here, to fight you. Or to kill humans."

Arrow then lowered his bow, and then cautiously asked, "Then why did you threaten to cut that man open? That makes it seem like you wanted to kill a human."

Xenovia shook her head, "I was just trying to get him to talk. I am Xenovia Quarta. I've been sent by the Church to retrieve a magical relic."

"Magic?" Arrow asked, then Xenovia nodded, "Yes. An ancient object known as the Spear of Destiny."

"The Spear of Destiny? As in…the Spear of Destiny?" Arrow asked , "Who stole it?"

Xenovia then nodded, "An organization called the Church of Natural Divine Light. They broke into the Church located in Japan. They stole it from under our noses. A rogue exorcist stole it, and has sent it off to a weapons sell in Africa."

"And let me guess." Arrow said, as he put his arrow back into his quiver, and then nodded, "That big weapons sell that the Titans did in South Africa, and caused the huge firestorm over, a week ago, the Spear was transported into Starling City?"

Xenovia nodded, "In the wrong hands, that weapon could destroy this entire universe." Xenovia then turned towards the bay, "I am here to retrieve it. Stay out of my way please, Arrow. I do not want a hero to get hurt."

"Wait. Xenovia, right?" Arrow started, but then Xenovia dove into the water, head first, and disappeared under the dark water.

"No!" Arrow ran up to the edge of the dock, and he looked in the water, to see Xenovia swimming away from the docks.

Arrow then pushed a button on his suit, and then he said, "Dig. That girl with the blue hair that I've been tracking for the past week, I found her."

"Get back in, Roy." Diggle said over the coms, "You need to see what your friends Superboy and Static have been up to in Metropolis."

"What happened?" Arrow asked in the com, somewhat worried, then Diggle sighed, "It's not good."

* * *

"Although they were able to capture Gorilla Grood, the Teen Titans still had a part in burning Lex Tower to the ground." Lois Lane said into the camera, as Roy Harper stood next to his good friend John Diggle, while Felicity Smoak sat down at the computer desk, as the trio watched the large computer from the Arrow HQ.

"This is madness." Roy said, as he pulled off his green jacket, and then Diggle nodded, "The world has been in madness ever since we were all pushed into different dimensions by an alien demon thing."

Roy then hung his Arrow jacket on the silver mannequin, that was enclosed in a glass case, "I need to talk to Virgil."

"Virgil?" Diggle shivered, then pointed at Roy, "I like the kid, okay. But you know…how I feel about guys who got struck by lightning and now have superpowers."

Felicity looked at Diggle, and then pointed shyly, "Virgil…wasn't struck by lightning. And please don't talk about Barry…that just like talking about Oli…" Felicity choked up, and then she then coughed, "You know who."

Diggle nodded, "Ok. But really, Roy. If you're trying to keep up the Arrow persona, you should be hanging with the same people the Arrow hung with before he disappeared."

Roy then looked up at Diggle, and then nodded, "I told you, Diggle. Batman isn't Batman anymore. That guy is an imposter. I don't work with fakes."

"That's ironic." Ray Palmer laughed, as he walked down the stairs into the base, and then Diggle nodded, "Palmer. Have you seen the news?"

"I have." Ray nodded, "And I am very concerned. Roy? Don't you have a friend on the Teen Titans? Maybe you should talk to him. Get some answers about what their trying to do…besides burn down a historic monument in a historical city. That would be nice."

Roy nodded, "I get it. But we have bigger problems. I need to find out more on this Church of Natural Divine Light. And we also have this sudden case of ARGUS agents being killed all over the city. 4 have already been put down. We have a lot to deal with, and the Teen Titans are not on my list of importance."

Diggle nodded, "I'll hit the streets." Roy looked at Felicity, who stood, and wrapped her arms around Ray, and kissed, him, "Felicity. I need you to try to find out more about this Church of Natural Divine Light."

Felicity gave Roy a weak smile, "You got it, boss…can I call you boss?"

Roy shook his head, "It would be in bad taste."

"As bad as wearing a dead man's costume, to continue to strike fear in the hearts of criminals?" Ray asked jokingly, and then Roy sighed, "We're just trying to keep things together. Trying to show them…that Starling City is still a city of heroes."

Diggle nodded, "Got it, Harper." Diggle then patted him on the back, "But go home, and get some sleep. Everyone get some sleep."

"What?" Roy asked, then Diggle nodded, "It's 3 in the morning. Everyone's had a long night. Get some sleep."

Roy turned from Diggle, then said, "I'll stay back. I have some work to do." Diggle then sighed to Roy, "You wear that Arrow suit, but I'm still the leader of the team, Roy. You need to respect that. Now, let's go."

Roy looked at Diggle, and Diggle then waved to Felicity and Ray, "You two get home safe, okay? Get some sleep."

Felicity and Ray walked out, then Diggle asked Roy, "How long has it been?"

"Since what, Dig?" Roy looked at Diggle, and Diggle pointed at the Arrow suit, "How long has it been since you've slept a whole night? I haven't seen you go home this past week. If you don't listen to your body, it's going to fail you."

Roy shook his head, "Damn it, Dig. I'm fine. I'm just trying to-"

"Keep things together?" Diggle said, and then he nodded, "I understand that, Roy. But you need to remember, if you don't care about yourself, then you can't truly care for others."

Roy sighed, then he turned off the computers, and then nodded, "Let's go, Dig."

"That's more like it, Roy." Diggle patted Roy on the back, then the two walked out of the HQ, and the lights turned off.

* * *

"You dick!" Takumi grabbed Ben by the collar, "You ate my raisin toast, didn't you?"

Ben then laughed, as the rest of the team ate their own individual breakfast in their hotel floor's lounge and looked at the two as if they were idiots, "Of course not, Takumi. Mirajane did."

Takumi looked at Mirajane, as who took a bite of the raisin toast, and then Takumi let go of Ben, and then narrowed his eyes at Mirajane, "If I could beat you…I'd beat you."

"You're not going to fight her?" Moka asked, then raised an eyebrow, "Is it because she's a girl? You won't hit a girl?"

Takumi then pointed at Mirajane, "I won't hit a girl. But I'll smack a punk who eats my toast." Takumi then met eyes with Mirajane, then sighed, "I just know Mirajane is a demon. She's not the type of…creature I fight."

Mirajane looked around and then sighed, "He just called me a creature. Can I kick his ass?"

"Let's keep the hotel in one piece for one more morning." Peter laughed, and then Azari walked into the room, and tossed a newspaper on the table, "What is this?"

Saeko then raised her hand, "I know I'm from a different Earth, but my guess is probably…a newspaper."

"Bingo." Connor laughed, "Pass go and collect your 200 dollars."

"What?" Mirajane asked, then Ben coughed, "I'm going to have to teach you how to play Monopoly, but later."

Virgil lifted the newspaper, and it said, "Teen Titans burn Lexcorp to the ground."

Moka snatched the paper from Virgil, and he growled, "I was reading that." Moka ignored him, and then growled, "What? We're being blamed for burning Lexcorp to the ground? This is madness. We stopped that Gorilla Grood guy. If anything we deserve a medal."

"No." Connor sighed, "People were hurt in our actions. We have to be responsible. And take responsibility for our actions."

Satellizer then narrowed her eyes at Ben, "Well, if Mr. Hero Time didn't pick the fire alien, then maybe the property damage would not have been so high."

Ben then growled, and pointed at Connor, "Was it not the Kyptonian over here that fired his magic eyes and cut the building in half. We're lucky he didn't burn Metropolis to the ground."

Connor then growled, "I apologized, and made a public apology to Metropolis-"

"But not Lexcorp." Satellizer said, then Peter laughed, "Because he doesn't deserve any apologies."

Peter then got a text on his phone, while Azari growled, "I need you all to concentrate. We must work as a collective team, if we're going to continue without angering the United Nations."

"We?" Mirajane asked, then continued, "Team? These words are…strange to me." Takumi then nodded to Mirajane, "I'm going to mind crush you next time you eat my toast, Mirajane."

"Excuse me?" Azari said to Mirajane, then Saeko waved Mirajane off, "What my oh so subtle friend is trying to say, Azari, you're not an official member of this team. And don't think we'll be treating you as one."

Ben then smirked, "Anyways. When we finally accept you-"

"If." Moka pointed at Azari, then Ben continued, "You're at the bottom of the totem pole. That means we get to play all the pranks on you as we want."

Azari then narrowed his eyes at Ben, "I will tear you apart, before I allow you to make a fool of me, Tennyson."

"Hostile!" Ben pointed at Azari, "Superboy! He's hostile! Get him!"

Peter then laughed, "Guys. The mansion is all fixed up, and finally ready for us to come back."

"Really?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow, and Peter nodded, "Yep. That's why I told everyone to pack their bags. We're leaving this morning."

Virgil then laughed to Satellizer, "And I thought he was telling us to pack because he was angry about Elizabeth not bring him sushi."

Satellizer giggled, Peter then pointed at the two, "Not giving a man his sushi is evil. Remember that, okay kids."

"Great. Thanks for the lesson, teacher." Takumi laughed, then Peter nodded, "Everyone with a suit. Suit up, and then take yourself downstairs. We're leaving."

"Good." Mirajane smirked, "I'm ready to sleep in a bed, that I can actually call my own."

Azari and Peter looked at each other, then Virgil nodded, "Nope everyone. We're going to be having a team training exercise."

"Exercise?" Saeko asked, then Mirajane smirked, "OH. I am very much interested. Let's go."

"Keep your panties in your tight shorts." Moka pointed and laughed, making Mirajane blush. Then Ben smiled, "I like Mirajane's shorts."

Mirajane then elbowed him in the side, "Of course you do, you dick."

"Some kinda of dick." Takumi laughed, then he heard his phone vibrate, and then he picked it up and smiled, "Rimi? How are you doing baby?"

Takumi turned and walked out of the of the room, and then Ben smiled, "That's Takumi's girlfriend."

"We know." Moka nodded, and then Connor sighed, "So. Let's get started. Let's move guys."

"Agreed." Virgil nodded, then he stood and walked out, and everyone began to shuffle and move out of their places.

* * *

Takumi rolled the wheelchair that Rimi sat in, into the Teen's Mansion, behind Spiderman, who finally closed the door, and looked around, "This place feels like it felt the first time we were here."

Everyone seemed to be a bit surprised at how beautiful Rimi actually was. Rimi wore a pure white lacey shirt, with denim shorts, and she sported white sneakers. Although she wore average clothing, the guys of the team were still very amazed by her appearance.

"This place is amazing, Taku." Rimi said looking around in awe, "You're staying here?"

Takumi smiled, "Of course I am. And you can stay here, in my room." Ben then coughed, "My room is next to yours. And I refuse to have strange moaning and growling noises wake me up at night."

Rimi blushed, then waved her hands furiously, "Wait. Takumi…and I…haven't done…anything like that."

Takumi then smirked, while he blushed as well, "We're waiting for her 18th birthday."

Rimi then looked up from her wheelchair, "Takumi! That was our secret."

Spiderman then laughed, then pulled off his mask, and laughed, "It's fine. We're all pretty chill with each other. You don't have to worry about secrets, Ms. Sakihata."

Rimi then blushed, "It's fine if you call me Rimi."

Moka then nudged Takumi, and whispered in his ear, "So, this is your special girl?" Takumi then smirked, "Yep. My A1, my lover, etc."

Virgil was put his elbow on Saeko, who raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't try anything, Hawkins." Virgil then laughed, "I was about to say, we finally found someone that Takumi isn't joking about having in his room."

Rimi then cautiously raised an eyebrow at Takumi, "Taku? What's he talking about?"

Azari then raised his hand, "I hate to interrupt." Takumi then laughed nervously, as Rimi's eyed gunned him down, "No way, Azari. You're doing me a favor."

Azari then nodded to the group, "We are going to begin the team training." Ben then stretched his arms, and laughed, "So, what is this going to be? Like Pilates?"

"What's Pilates?" Mirajane asked, then Ben thought about it then shrugged, "Nothing you'd really care for. Unless you'd want to wear sweatpants."

"Sweatpants?" Mirajane asked, then Moka sighed, "Their tight cloth pants, that girls wear, and guys give a good stare at the girl's ass."

Ben coughed at this, and then Connor shook his head, "Why are you so blunt, Moka?"

Moka then shrugged, "I'm not giving Ben any free points. I'd do the same for you."

Azari then looked at Peter, and Peter smiled, "We'll be doing a little friendly game of Capture the Flag."

"Oh, great." Takumi smiled, "I've been waiting to dish out some real power." Saeko then pointed at Rimi, "Wouldn't it be rude to leave Rimi by herself, Takumi? I mean, come on. She's your girlfriend."

Rimi then smiled, and started glowing bright purple, and then a strange-looking blade appeared in her hands. The hilt of her D-Sword was a golden ring the size of a car tire, with four holes in the center of it, where Rimi grabbed into it. On both sides of the hilt, were six silver-purple blades. On both sides, the top blade was about 4 feet long, while blade under that blade was 2 feet long, and the final blade was a feet long. Rimi rose from her wheel, and stood on her own.

Takumi then smirked, "Showoff." Rimi then giggled, and tapped Takumi on the chest, "You're just angry, because I've learned how heal my body without your help."

"But healing you was always the funniest thing to do." Takumi pulled Rimi close to him, then he smirked, "When I had to check every single curve to make sure you were fully healed."

Connor looked around then asked, "Are we sure these two haven't been doing what we thought they were?"

Peter shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. Well, we don't have to worry bout anyone being left alone. So let's get suited up, and start."

"Some of us don't have suits." Moka raised her hand, then Azari nodded, "I have taken the past week to deal with that problem." Azari snapped his fingers, and several Wakandan scientist and engineers walked into the room, with several wardrobes with several glowing purple lines through them.

Saeko then nodded, "What is this?"

"I am giving everyone special gifts." Azari nodded, then he smiled slightly, "Just as a way to thank you all for having me."

Ben then frowned, "Are you trying to win us over with high tech gifts?" Azari raised an eyebrow at him, then Ben smiled, "It's working for me."

Peter counted everyone in his head, then realized there were only 11 people, Peter then thought, 'If Rimi is planning on playing with us…then we're going to have an odd team. We're going to need to have someone sit out.'

The scientist opened the wardrobes, and one pulled a green and white hoodie with a 10 on the front of it. One tried to hand the hoodie to Ben, but he waved his hand off to the scientist, "No way. This 10 jacket is the Ben classic. I don't need anything else, nor do I want anything else."

Ben then pulled out his phone, and then dialed in a number, and then phone to his ear, "Hey, Alan. Are you still willing to come in early? I know I told you and my Grandpa that I'd meet you guys at Bellwood…but I'm with the Teen Titans. We need one more guy for a team bonding thing, and you could get your feet wet, rookie. Yes, you can meet Static Shock. He's right in front of me. Get here, kid."

"What do you mean, one more guy?" Mirajane asked, "We don't need another person. We'll just kick Takumi out."

Takumi then growled, "Haha, very funny. Don't ever wonder why you are my least favorite, Mira."

One scientist pulled out a black suit, that was the perfect combination of a jumpsuit and an armor. The suit seemed like it would fit skin tight to the wearer. Above the suit, were multiple armored plates and pads, that were meant to protect vital organs and limbs. On the hands, it had fingerless gloves, and on the chest piece, shoulder pads, and knee pads, there were multiple glowing pink engraved symbols on them. A scientist handed the suit to Takumi, who's eyes widened, and he then yelled, "Oh hell yeah! This is freakin great!"

"The suit is made to allow your Giglomaniac energies to flow more natural." Azari nodded, "It runs off of a single micro electric generator in the core of the suit, but it has a hour battery life. You will need to continuously exude your energy, so the suit can operate with the generator. The suit will allow easier flight for you and enhanced durability."

"This is so cool." Takumi laughed, and then Azari nodded to Satellizer, "I can show you something I've been designing for you-"

"No." Satellizer simply said, and then Azari cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

Satellizer then nodded again, "I said no. I don't want anything."

Moka then nodded, "I do. Did you not just see what he gave Takumi?" Moka was then given an all black skintight one piece suit. The suit seemed to be able to cover her entire body, although it had a cut in the chest area, to reveal a small amount of her cleavage. When Moka saw this, she smirked and pointed at it, "What is this for, Azari? Fan service?" As Moka continued to examine the suit, and saw the slightly glowing silver highlights that outlined the suit all around. On each other the wrist, there was a silver gauntlet, which was shining in the light of the living room. On the belt of the suit, there seemed to be a platinum symbol that resembled a vampire's fangs.

Moka laughed at this, "Who designed this? Vampire fangs? Really?"

"I thought it would be appropriate." Azari nodded, "I hope it does not offend you."

"It does not." Moka laughed, as she looked at the amazingly designed suit, "I like it, actually."

Azari then looked at Superboy, Spiderman, and Static, and then nodded, "I assumed that you all did not want any suits or armors."

Superboy shook his head, "It's fine, Azari."

Spiderman then nodded, "I'm going to put on my Iron Spider armor for this game anyways. So, we're good, Azari."

Azari looked at Saeko, and then nodded, "You told me that you did not want an armor to hold you down, but if you change your mind, I have something that might interest you." Saeko nodded, "Thank you, but still, no thank you."

Azari nudged Peter, then said, "Before we start. I told you to show Virgil the data code you showed me."

"What data code?" Virgil asked, then Peter groaned, "Azari. I told you, I didn't want...anyone to know besides us two...at the time."

"What code, Parker?" Virgil asked again, this time sounding a bit annoyed, then Peter signed then clicked a few buttons on his watch, and then a pink hologram appeared out of the watch, and it was the hologram of several streams of data that formed a pink sphere.

As all the data swarmed around in a sphere, Virgil narrowed his eyes at it, then Azari looked at it once again, then nodded, "I have seen this three times already, and I am still amazed every time I see it."

"What is it, exactly?" Satellizer asked in confusion, then a monotone light female voice then said, "I am Ikaros. The data code for a Pet-Class Angeloid."

Everyone in the room, besides Azari, Peter, and Virgil, were caught off guard. As the female voice talked, several codes of data lifted from the sphere, then Virgil nodded, "Very...impressive. You made a new Artificial Intelligence."

Peter then awkwardly laughed, then waved Virgil off, "I...didn't create Ikaros. I found this data series floating around in the mansion's computer system, when Azari and I began to rebuild the mansion."

"Did you think it is possible that Bling Bling left this...Ikaros as a Trojan Horse, to ambush us once again?"

"I did." Peter said, then Azari nodded, "We made several scans over this data code, it is an original code, that is much more advanced than anything Bling Bling could have come up with. Also, this data code appeared out of nowhere, completely out of nowhere. The source code originated from the computer system's here."

"You think Stark built a fail-safe for you, in case Jarvis was taken out?" Superboy asked, then Peter shrugged, "Beats me. I've been waiting, however, for a chance to get this beautiful program into my new Iron Spider armor, and this is going to be the perfect time to get her feet wet."

"Correction, master." Ikaros said to Peter, causing all the data in the sphere to jump up, "I do not have feet. I am a data stream."

"It's an expression..." Peter laughed, then Moka asked, "Why the hell is that...ball of data calling you master?"

"I want one." Takumi said, then Rimi shot him a look, "I don't think so."

Mirajane then yawned, "Enough of this talk! Let's freakin do this!"

Spiderman then nodded, "Okay. This is how this works. We're playing Capture the Flag, okay?"

"Sweet." Takumi raised his hand, "Can I be team captain?"

Spiderman shook his head, "No. Static and I will be team captains." Static was caught by surprise a bit, "Wait what? I thought you said you were going to make-"

"I'm choosing you, Static. Work with it okay?" Spiderman nodded, and then Ben hung up with phone, and then he smiled, "My new trainee is flying over here as we speak. I think I'll just volunteer him to your team, Spiderman."

Spiderman nodded, "Alright. But don't leave the kid hanging. This may be a training exercise, but I want the combat to be real. Don't hold back, anyone."

"Yeah boss." Takumi smirked, and gently pulled Rimi over to his side, "You heard that, babe? Don't go easy on these guys, okay?"

Rimi laughed, "You don't worry about me."

Superboy sighed, "What are the rules to this…game?" Moka then whispered to Superboy, "More like dick measuring contest."

Spiderman then waved his hand at Superboy, "It's simple. Virgil's team, red team, will be trying to capture the flag that my team, blue team, will be guarding. There is a 20 minute time limit. If the time runs out, and red team does not have our flag, we win. If his team gets our flag, they win."

"Sound simple enough." Satellizer said, then Spiderman continued, "Also. Since Static is the team leader, if he is captured by my team, you all lose. Now that's simple enough."

Static rolled his eyes, "Great. What's your angle, Parker?"

Spiderman then turned, "Don't be angry. I'm just playing a fun little game with all my friends. I automatically got Ben's little sidekick, so you can choose now, Virg."

Static then nodded at Saeko, "Saeko." Saeko nodded back to him, and then she walked over to his side, as Spiderman walked over to separate himself from Static, "I'll get Superboy."

Superboy nodded, and then moved over to Spiderman's side, and then Saeko whispered into Static's ear, "Get Moka, then Rimi. Then Ben. Then finally Satellizer."

Static looked at Saeko, then asked, "How can you be sure that he will not choose any of them?" Saeko then nodded, "I've been studying how Spiderman seems to work. He only looks at raw firepower at first. That's why he got Superboy. After you pick Moka, he will then move for Azari or Mirajane. Now go."

Static then pointed at Moka, "Moka." Moka smirked and slung her new suit over her shoulder, "Good choice, Static. This'll be fun."

Spiderman then smirked at Azari, "I need the best strategist on my side. Panther. Get over here." Static then suddenly blurted out, "Rimi."

Spiderman then noticed that Static had one of the two Giglomaniacs on his team, and he quickly closed the distance of power, by pointing at Takumi, "Nishigou. You're with me."

"NO!" Takumi yelled, "I wanted to be on the same team as my girl. Not with just you, web head."

"Quiet down." Static waved Takumi off, then pointed at Satellizer, who's eyes were then filled with excitement and joy, but his hand then pointed at Ben, "Ben Ten. You're with me."

Satellizer then coughed, and then growled, "What the hell! Come on Virgil?! I thought you were…"

Spiderman then nodded, "Mirajane, you're with me."

Static then smiled, "And I got Satel-" Satellizer then brushed him off, and grumbled something as she walked over to his side. Static then looked up and then growled, "What the hell?!"

"Don't worry." Saeko nodded, and then looked grimly at Spiderman and his team, "She'll feel better after we tear apart Parker's team."

Spiderman then nodded, "It's on like Donkey Kong, ladies."

As Static's team made their way towards the elevator, Static then asked Saeko, "So, Saeko. What's the plan?"

Saeko then nodded, "That's simple. We let them catch you."

As Spiderman's team waited for Team Static to get to the elevator, the doors opened at the front of the house, and a short African American teenager with short black hair, with a white undershirt and grey pants on, walked into the house awkwardly, and then looked at Spiderman and the remaining Titans.

"What the heck?" Superboy asked, then the boy waved awkwardly, "I…um…flew over here as fast as I could…well actually I was already flying in this direction…I was um…like testing my speed…I suck at flying so-"

"Who are you?" Mirajane asked and the boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm Alan…Albright. I'm Ben's new partner. He told me…to come here. To help with a team training thing."

"Well yeah." Takumi nodded, as he summoned his D-Sword, and Alan looked at the sword in awe, then he looked at Superboy, who shook his head thinking, 'This kid must really be a new guy. He seems like a bit of a rookie.'

Azari then nodded, "You must have questions, before we start. So you may ask them, but when we start, we will be playing to win, alright?"

Alan then breathed in and then started asking his questions at an incredibly fast rate, "Is that Superboy? Did that guy just summon a sword from the air? Where's Ben? Are you all the Teen Titans? Can I be a Teen Titan? Are you the hot demon girl, Ben talked about? Why is there only one girl here? Where's Static? Is it true you have a Vampire here? She doesn't like spicy blood does she?" Alan then started breathing for air furiously, and then Superboy smiled, "You'll find that out soon enough, I guess."

Takumi then turned to Spiderman, "So what's the plan?"

Spiderman then smirked, "Isn't it obvious?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, and then Spiderman smirked, "We kick their asses."

Superboy then sighed, "Come on, man."

* * *

As Static walked through the into the large capture the flag room, he looked around at the massive levels that spread through the room.

Static had just been dismissed from his team, and he looked up to see a large digital clock on the roof, that had just started counting down from 20:00, and then Static knew the game had started.

Static looked up, and saw a blue flag flapping in the wind, in the center of a flat surface completely unguarded. Static nodded, and thought to himself, 'This is easier than I thought.'

Static started moving in towards the flag, but as he ran near it, the flag disappeared in a flash of light, and Static saw Spiderman hovering over him, in his Iron Spider armor, with a hologram projector on his wrist. Next to Spiderman hovered Takumi, in his new suit, and he looked excited to be flying so comfortably.

"Too easy." Takumi laughed to Spiderman, who said to him, "Let's move." Spiderman and Takumi both zoomed down to the ground, and landed 7 yards in front of Static.

Spiderman then looked at Takumi, "Don't you think it's funny how people just don't listen to the rules of a game?"

"Definitely funny." Takumi laughed, "Only an idiot would fall for a trick like that."

"Really?" Static asked, then he looked over his shoulder, and saw Azari on the level above him. Azari hopped off the level, and landed behind Static, "Static."

Static then looked at him and nodded, "You're highness. Nice to see you in the Panther Suit again."

"No need to try to stall." Spiderman laughed, "We've caught you. So easy, in the first minute, too. Guess it was a mistake to put you in charge of the team."

Static then looked at Spiderman, and narrowed his eyes, "Really? You're one to talk about mistakes made when leading."

Spiderman then nodded, "Harsh. But it doesn't matter. Sticks and stones. I don't care if you left the rest of your team to try to get our flag, while you distract us. Superboy and Mirajane are guarding the flag, and they are not two who dick around."

Static then nodded, "Whatever, man. Empty talk-"

Takumi then laughed, "Empty? Ah…come on, Peter. Just show him. Pretty please." Spiderman smirked and then yelled, "Alrighty, he's all yours! JUNIOR!"

All of a sudden, a ring of flames formed around Static, and Static looked around in awe. Then a thin and short humanoid figure, whose body was composed of bright yellow inner magma, that was covered by dark red and brown rocks flew over Static's head, and landed, in front of Takumi and Spiderman.

"Nice job, kid." Spiderman laughed, then Takumi gave the young Pyronite a thumbs up, "Good going, Alan."

Alan then looked around and then sighed, "Thanks. I mean, I guess I could have stuck that landing a little better. Also, can you call me by my superhero name? You know the one that Magister Tennyson gave me...Heatblast."

"We don't need to talk about this right now." Spiderman nodded, "We'll talk about it at dinner. This is over already."

Alan then shook his head, "Oh okay…" Alan looked at Static and nodded, "Oh, Static. I'm a huge fan of yours. I'm real shocked to see you here."

"I haven't heard that one before." Static rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Alan nodded, "I'm Heatblast."

"We'll talk about it later." Takumi nodded, then Alan waved at everyone around them, "Hey everyone." Panther awkwardly waved his head, and then Spiderman rolled his eyes.

"Sound the bell." Spiderman started walking towards Static, who was sweating at the high temperature, and then he nodded, "Yield, and it's over, Virg."

Static then heard Saeko say in the com, "We've found the flag. It's on the 3rd level. We're moving in on it, now."

"No thanks, Spiderman. We're not yielding." Static nodded, "But you're right about one thing. We do need to stop talking." As the fire around him started glowing a strange energy, and then Takumi warned, "That's Rimi! She must be-"

The flames turned into water, and Static fired a blast of lightning at Spiderman, who zoomed into the air out of the way, "What the hell?!"

"Alright, Tennyson." Static smirked. The flames around Heatblast's head turn from red and yellow to blue and purple, and he yelled, "Hey guys...some thing's up-", Big Chill then flew through the ground, and completely engulfed 'Heatblast' in ice.

"What the...what the hell was that?" Takumi pushed a button on his suit, "Superboy?! What do you see?"

Superboy then said in his com, as he used his x-ray from the 3 level of the training room, "I see Rimi and Saeko on the 2nd level, and they're climbing fast, this way on my right. On my left, I got Moka and Satellizer moving towards our location on our level."

Spiderman then hovered over the group, as Big Chill landed next to Static laughing, "Nice to see you in one piece, captain good captain."

Spiderman then growled, "Great. I'll go after Rimi and Saeko, cut 'em off. Lead them back to the first level. Mirajane, get down here and hold off Ben. Azari and Heatblast, start for Moka and Satellizer."

"Roger." Azari said, and started towards multiple blocks that lead to the 2nd level, while Spiderman started flying off yelled, "Takumi! You wanna take Static?"

Static started running after Azari, and hopped from behind him, and grabbed his legs, yanking him to the ground. Static then grabbed him and tossed him over his back.

While the ice around Heatblast began to melt, Big Chill flew towards Takumi, but then he slammed on the Omnitrix, and was replaced with Four Arms, who growled, "Let's go, big man!"

"LET'S!" Mirajane, who was already in her demon form laughed, as she flew into Four Arms at such a high speed that the two flew into the ground.

As Spiderman began closing in on Rimi and Saeko on the 2nd floor, Heatblast looked around in sheer confusion, then Superboy warned, "Moka and Satellizer are closing in. What are you guys doing?"

"KID!" Spiderman yelled, "What are you doing? Go get them!"

"What?" Heatblast asked in confusion, "Spiderman, what should I do?"

Spiderman then groaned in anger, "What we discussed! Use your long distance attack on Moka and Satellizer. Keep them from moving too much. Trap them!"

Heatblast then nodded, "Ok. Copy that, Boss!" Heatblast then launched himself in the air, with the flames that rocketed from his feet.

Azari stood and then nodded, "Are you sure you want to challenge me, Static? This may be training, but I will not go easy on you."

"Let's go." Static's fist were engulfed in electricity, and then both teenagers charged at each other.

Panther hopped in the air, and kicked at Static's face, who raised his hand, and a small electric shield appeared, and blocked off the kick. Panther twisted in the air, and then kicked at Static's face again, and Static backed away. Panther landed and then drove his knee into Static's chest.

"Oh boy." Static said, then kicked Panther in the chest away from him.

Four Arms hit the ground on his back, and then Mirajane landed in front of him. Four Arms stood and then sighed, "Listen here, Mira. We're friends, and you're a nice girl. I really don't wanna hurt you."

Mirajane then smirked, "You're worried about hurting me?" Mirajane kicked Four Arm's in the crotch, then she lifted him over her head, and then slammed him against the ground. Mirajane then grabbed Fourarm's leg, who slammed down on the Omnitrix, and then became Goop, who wrapped himself around her, and completely submerged her.

Mirajane struggled for a few seconds then she released a large burst of energy, and Goop was launched off of her, in all directions.

* * *

Moka and Satellizer were running on the 3rd level, while Satellizer ranted about Virgil.

"I really can't believe he didn't pick me first. I mean, come on. Who else should he have gone to pick? What? Does he have a thing for girls with mean streaks like Saeko?"

"Like Saeko? What are you talking about, Satellizer?" Moka asked, as the Pandora then said, "I don't know. These days it's all about girls, guys, and gimmicks."

Moka and Satellizer then saw a bright ball of flames flying towards them, then Moka asked, "Isn't that Tennyson's fire alien form?"

"That doesn't look tall enough to be Tennyson." Satellizer said, then as the ball moved in closer, it appeared to be the young Heatblast, and Moka yelled, "Then what the hell is that?"

Satellizer then growled as the two continued to run, "See. Everyone's got a gimmick now."

Heatblast zoomed down, and then drove his knee into Satellizer's chest, and pushed her backwards and she yelped in surprise, as she flew on her back.

Moka then moved in to help Satellizer, and threw a punch at Heatblast, who had just landed on the ground. Moka threw a punch at Heatblast, who caught her fist swiftly, and felt the power behind her punch.

Moka's eyes widened in confusion as Heatblast held Moka's hand to a standstill, he then said with excitement in his voice, "No way. You're the cute vampire girl that Superboy was talking about, right? That's amazing dude."

Moka then kicked forward into Heatblast's chest, and he was sent flying back. As he flew backwards, Satellizer had recovered and summoned her Nova Blood drove it into Heatblast's side. However, Heatblast's natural durability held off Satellizer's attack.

Heatblast then wrapped his arms around Satellizer, and then rocketed off into the air, flying off the 3rd Level. Satellizer screamed in terror, as she felt Heatblast's touch. Satellizer accelerated mid-air, and then pushed Heatblast's face away from her's. Heatblast then yelled, "Don't squirm! I'm a Plumber!"

Satellizer then kicked Heatblast off of her, and she grabbed hold of the wall. Satellizer then accelerated and began running on the wall, as she tried to get away from Heatblast, who was rocketing back towards her.

* * *

Rimi and Saeko were both running on the 2nd floor, as Spiderman zoomed in over them, and he began firing his red lasers from his wrist in front of the two.

Rimi and Saeko slide to a stop, and Rimi looked up and yelled, "What is that?"

Saeko then sighed, as she saw Spiderman fly in front of two, hovering about 10 feet above the two, "Spiderman. Great."

* * *

Static ducked under a punch from Azari, then as Azari extended his Vibranium claws, Static formed a shield of electricity in front of him, and Azari slashed his claws across Static's shield. Azari then punched Static in the chest.

Static backed away, and then coughed up air. Static fired a bolt of lightning, but Panther hopped over the blast, and then kicked Static in the chest and he flew back. Takumi then held his D-Sword tight, as it began to radiate pink energy. Takumi smirked, "I'm sorry about this Virg, but this is going to hurt you so much more than it's going to hurt me!"

Takumi launched himself in the air, and then zoomed down on Static. Static barely moved out of the way, and then kicked Takumi away from him. As Static rose, Panther hopped over Takumi, and kicked Static in the face. Panther then summoned his claws, and then slashed at Static's head, so he ducked under the slash. Static then drove his fist at Panther's face, so Panther grabbed his hand, and then started to push his hand back.

* * *

Spiderman aimed his repulsor at Saeko, as he floated in the air above the two.

Spiderman then laughed, "Rimi. You look good with that sword."

Rimi then awkwardly laughed, "Is this the part where you guys joke about dumb things, in the middle of the fight?"

"Not really." Spiderman nodded, then he laughed, "Yeah, my team is on a tight schedule. We're going to catch your team leader, and then we win."

Rimi tilted her head, "You must be very arrogant, to just tell us your plan. Do you think we're going to be so easy to beat?"

Spiderman then thought about the question, then he nodded, "Um...Yeah." Rimi heard this and then she narrowed her eyes at Spiderman.

Spiderman then turned his attention to Saeko, "Hey, Saeko."

"Hey man." Saeko nodded, as she put pressure on her sword, and her Vibranium knife popped out and she grabbed it with her free hand.

"Clearly you were put on the losing team. When you get tired, just tell me, and you can join the cool side. We're doing some target practice for a while after the game."

"Really?" Saeko shook her head, "Because unless you can shoot 18 and make 18 and be named Kouta, I'm not interested."

"Who?" Spiderman asked, then he shook his head, "Whatever. By the way, your plan is pretty bad. You really thought we weren't going to see through it as soon as it started?"

"You still haven't seen through it." Saeko muttered, then Spiderman asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, made you look!" Saeko tossed her knife, but Spiderman's spider senses allowed him to jet over the blade, and it sailed pass him. Spiderman then laughed, "Yeah, no. This suit is made out of something stronger than Titanium. It's going to take more than that."

Spiderman then quickly fired a beam of energy at Saeko's hand, and her sword went flying down to the first level.

Saeko then looked up at Spiderman, as he laughed, "OH, and you missed by the way."

"She won't." Saeko then smirked, and Rimi's eyes began glowing bright pink. Spiderman looked up to see several dozen of cross stake appeared over his head.

Rimi then flicked her wrist, and all the stakes began flying down at Spiderman. Spiderman zoomed to the left, and he began firing beams at the stakes as they flew at him. After blasting about three of the stakes, the stakes began stabbing into Spiderman's Iron Spider armor, and he sent into the ground.

As Spiderman began to be pinned to the ground, Rimi and Saeko started back towards the 1st level, when Rimi asked, "Is he going to be okay? That is a pretty brutal attack."

"He'll be fine, Rimi. That armor is made out of a metal stronger than Titanium." Saeko laughed back to Spiderman.

Ikaros then said into Spiderman's armor, "Master. I've detected multiple penetrations to this armor and multiple injuries to your body."

Spiderman then groaned, "Um...yeah, Ikaros. I've detected those too."

* * *

Heatblast and Satellizer were moving alongside the wall of the 3rd level, as they battle each other. Satellizer zoomed over to Heatblast, as he hovered in the air, and she kicked him in the chest.

Heatblast easily recovered and zoomed passed on the wall, and this caused Heatblast to make a circular motion in the air. Satellizer then turned and tossed her Nova Blood at full force and it hit Heatblast in the chest.

Heatblast flew backwards, but came to a stop mid-air. He saw Satellizer moving away from him, and he began summoning a fireball in his hand. As he was about to fire, a shiver went through his spine, and his flames became blue and purple, and his eyes widened. This caused him to blurt out loud, "Oh God!"

Heatblast then ducked under a large chuck of the ground, that had been chugged at him from behind, by Moka, who was standing on the floor, hoping the the chuck would have hit Heatblast.

Moka leaned behind a pillar, hoping to have cover from Heatblast, after she had just thrown at his back.

Moka then heard Heatblast yell, "YO LADY! I'll let you can keep this!" Moka then leaned over to look back at Heatblast, but she then ducked out of the way, as the chuck of earth she had thrown at Heatblast was sent sailing back at her, but this time with extra lava and flames surrounding it.

The pillar behind Moka exploded, and she was sent flying forward and down to the 2nd level.

Heatblast then laughed, "That was awe-" Satellizer then hopped at him from behind, and he turned blue and purple again, but Satellizer drove Nova Blood into his back, and the two went sailing off the side of the 3rd level, and down towards the second level.

Heatblast then quickly said, "Enhanced durability. Hope you can say the same!" Heatblast then ignited himself in flames, and the brightness of his body blinded Satellizer, and she screamed in pain, as Heatblast lifted off, and she landed face first on the edge of the 2nd level.

Satellizer then hopped to her feet, but then Heatblast landed in front of her, and spread his fingers, and the floor under Satellizer's feet melted and she suck down to her ankles. Heatblast watched as Satellizer continued to grab at him, but he was out of her reach.

Heatblast then tilted his head, "Is that suit Pandora Volt Texture?"

Satellizer struggled to move then asked, "Is that lava really comin out of you?"

Heatblast then nodded excitingly, "Because that would explain the enhanced durability and agility it provides you. And I gotta admit, that's awesome."

Satellizer then growled, "Listen, you little flaming runt. I don't know if you've been in a REAL fight before, but there's usually not this much talking."

"Really?" Heatblast tilted his head, "Because Ben usually tells me that you need to keep your roasting game high when you fight people. And I'm me...so my roasting game is always high."

Moka then hopped from behind Heatblast, and drove her knee into his back just as he felt another danger chill up his spine. Moka and Heatblast crashed into Satellizer, and the three went falling towards the first level.

Heatblast then pushed his hands forward on both Moka and Satellizer, and both of the girls were launched forward, into the ground.

As both of the girls groaned in pain, Moka felt her feet sink into the ground, then the ground hardened around her feet. Satellizer hands were then melted into the ground, and they both looked up to see Heatblast floating over them.

"Guys, I don't want any hard feelings." Heatblast said, "I was just given one job by Mr. Spiderman, and I'm trying to leave a good impression, so can you tell him that I beat you guys? And can you tell Ben? Oh, and Sup-"

Heatblast leaned out of the way, as a large chuck of rock towards his face, but then as he turned back to Moka and Satellizer, he was met by Moka's foot, as she launched herself out of the ground, and set him flying away.

Moka landed next to Satellizer, and pulled her out of the ground. Satellizer then sighed, "I don't think that was Ben."

Moka then shook her head then simply said, "You're such an adorable moron."

* * *

Static launched himself in the air with static electricity under his feet, as Takumi charged at him from behind. Takumi zoomed under Static, on accident, and was shocked violently by the electricity.

Static landed, then he kicked Panther in the chest, but used his lightning to push Panther backwards, and he slid next to Takumi, who pushed himself off the ground, and groaned, "Okay...that hurt."

Just then, Mirajane was sent flying into Takumi, as Ben, who was XLR8, zoomed next to Static, "Can't hit me, if I'm faster than you, Mirajane."

XLR8 slapped his Omnitrix, then he became Upchuck.

Takumi moved Mirajane off him, then he grabbed for his D-Sword, then he growled, "That's just great."

Upchuck's tongues emerged from his mouth, and wrapped around a chuck of the floor that seemed to be out of place. Upchuck ate the piece of the floor, and his stomach began glowing bright green.

Upchuck then waddled over to Static, then he yelled, "Virg! Heads up!" Static looked over at Ben, who nodded, "Throw that fancy lightning at this! NOW!" Upchuck then fired a green ball of energy from his mouth, and then Static ignorantly fired a bolt of lightning at the ball of energy. The ball reacted by expanding into a large liquid stream of green energy.

Azari hopped to the right, and Mirajane had just began lifting herself off the ground. Takumi then yelled, "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

The stream of energy hit Takumi and Mirajane, and caused an explosion, and it sent Azari flying backwards on his back.

Upchuck then turned back into Ben, then he grumbled, "Oh man. I thought that explosion would've been bigger!"

Ben then looked over and saw Static looking at him as if he were a psychopath. Ben then gulped and nervously said, "I mean...I sure hope they're okay."

Static then turned and started moving towards the stairs for the second floor, with Ben right behind him.

The Iron Spider armor landed next to the explosion area, and he saw that Mirajane was human again, and had several burns on her back. Azari rolled off his back, and wiped green goop off of his face. Takumi, who's face was covered in burns that began to glow pink and heal, then growled, "Okay now I'm pissed."

Spiderman offered a hand to Mirajane, who growled and smacked it away. Mirajane then stood and growled, "Don't touch me, Parker." Mirajane then turned her fiery eyes to Azari, who looked at his broken wrist and snapped it back into place, "Are things going as planned, your highness?"

Azari's panther mask then retracted back into his suit, and his yellow eyes glared at Mirajane, "Woman...this was not MY plan."

Spiderman then nodded, "Yeah, I've had enough of going easy on these guys. Let's swap things up."

* * *

Saeko grabbed her sword from the first level with Rimi, and then she saw Moka and Satellizer weakly moving towards the two. Saeko then nodded, "You look like hell."

"Feel worse." Moka nodded, then Static and Ben came running towards the group, and he slowed down and nodded to Satellizer, "You okay?"

Satellizer blushed then nodded, "Um...yeah I'm fine."

Saeko then nodded, "If we keep this up, we'll win. We can drop in on Superboy and overwhelm him."

Static then nodded, "Everyone, let's go! COME ON!"

Static then started running towards the stairs for the 2nd level, which was about 50 yards away, his team then started behind him. However, as they started running, a blast of heat vision cut through the ground in front of them, and they came to a stop.

Superboy floated about 20 yards from the group.

"Oh, that's just fantastic." Static nodded, then Saeko yelled, "Hey, Superboy! You need to move."

Superboy then nodded, "You guys did a real number on my team. But I'm not moving."

Moka then nodded, "Move or be moved, Conner."

Spiderman in his Iron Spider armor floated next to Superboy, then landed on the ground. Mirajane then landed in the ground next to Spiderman, in her cosmic demon form.

Takumi, who carried Azari, flew next to Superboy and dropped Azari right next to Spiderman. Takumi landed next to Mirajane. Heatblast then flew over the heads of Static's team and landed in between Mirajane and Superboy.

Azari then nodded, "We will have to be MOVED."

Spiderman then nodded, "You're done, Static. Give up."

Moka pointed at the clock, which was at 12:37, "The clock says we still have twelve minutes. So, you're dead wrong."

Spiderman's team and Static's team both stared each other down. Takumi, Heatblast, Mirajane, Superboy, Spiderman, and Panther all stared at Static's team. Satellizer, Saeko, Ben, Rimi, Static, and Moka all returned the glares.

"What do we do, Virgil?" Satellizer asked, and this caused Static to look at Saeko, who nodded at him.

Static then nodded to his team, "We win."

And with that, Static's team all took a step forward and started walking towards Spiderman's team calmly and slowly.

"This is going to be fun." Mirajane smirked, then Spiderman's team started walking forward to met Static's team.

Static then entered into a light jog, and then Saeko nodded, then everyone began picking up their speed.

"They're not stopping!" Heatblast noted, and Spiderman nodded, and smiled under his face plate, "We weren't expecting them to!"

Spiderman's jets went off, and he started flying forward, and Takumi's body was engulfed in pink energy and he flew forward with Spiderman, and Superboy joined. Heatblast, Mirajane, and Azari charged forward on the ground.

Ben activated his Omnitrix, and then slapped it down, and changed into Wildvine, while Rimi engulfed herself in her Giglomaniac energy, and launched herself off the ground. All the Titans charged at each other and met in the center of the floor and they all began to clash.

As the two teams met, Spiderman zoomed down to the ground and punched at Virgil's face, but Static formed an electric shield in front of his face and blocked the punch. While this was happening, Satellizer had jumped in the air and landed on Takumi's chest, which she used as a platform as she accelerated, and the force of the acceleration pushed Takumi backwards. Takumi quickly recovered and chased after Satellizer. Wildvine leaped forward and tried to wrap himself around Mirajane, but Mirajane shook his off. Wildvine then dropped several smoke pelts from his back, that covered Mirajane in smoke. Saeko tossed her sword forward, and it hit Superboy in the chest, and he backed away in pain. As Heatblast flew forward, Rimi's D-Sword folded back into an energy bow, and she fired a bolt of energy at Heatblast, who barely dodged it and screamed in shock. Panther leaped forward and tackled Moka to the ground, however, as she lifted herself up Panther tried to tackle her again, but she punched him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Moka kicked Panther in the chest, but he barely moved away this time. Panther hopped forward at her, but Moka grabbed him by his throat and began pushing him back, so Panther lifted his knee and drove into Moka's chest.

Moka then growled, "You're really taking this serious."

"And you are not?" Panther asked, then Moka nodded, "Good point." Moka sent her leg flying forward into Azari chest again, Azari backed away, but then as he moved forward again, Moka grabbed the back of his leg, and tossed him over to Wildvine, who was barely keeping control of Mirajane.

Wildvine nodded, "Swap! Sweet!" Wildvine slung Mirajane forward to Moka, who caught her from behind, and growled, "Don't fight this." Mirajane then stomped down on Moka's foot, and then elbowed her in the face. Moka backed away in pain.

Mirajane then turned to Moka and growled, "Tell me if this hurts!" Mirajane's fist was then covered in cosmic energy, and she sent it at Moka's face with incalculable speed! But as it flew at Moka, a portal opened in front of Mirajane's fist, and her fist flew into the portal, then another portal opened next to her face, and Mirajane's own fist flew out and punched her in the face.

Mirajane was sent flying to the side, unconscious by her own powerful punch. Moka then looked over to Rimi, who's D-Sword was back and glowing brightly. Rimi, who was covered in a cold sweat, weakly smiled at Moka, "I got your back."

Moka then nodded, "You'll be okay?"

"Let's just win this." Rimi nodded, then Moka nodded, and the two moved forward. Moka was then tackled by Superboy, who simply said, "I don't wanna hurt y-" Moka slung a powerful punch into Superboy's jaw, "Don't think I'm weak. Fight me!"

Panther stood in front of Wildvine, then he kicked Wildvine in the chest, but Wildvine just smiled, "Yeah, no. That' not going to work, dude. Nice try, but no." Wildvine sent one of his vine arms and wrapped it around Panther's leg, and slung him forward into a wall.

Spiderman punched Static in the stomach, and he coughed out air. Then Spiderman lifted Static in the air, which caused Satellizer to kick Spiderman in the back, while she growled, "Let him go!" Takumi then caught up with Satellizer, and slung his D-Sword down at Satellizer, who raised Nova Blood in defense, and both their swords clashed with each other. Satellizer then kicked at Takumi, who lifted back into the air out of her reach.

Static then launched into the air after Takumi, and fired a bolt of lightning, but Takumi waved his hand and a pink wall of energy appeared in front of him and blocked the lightning. Satellizer then turned on Spiderman, and he fired his repulsors at her. Satellizer raised her Nova Blood to shield her chest and face and charged forward towards Spiderman.

Heatblast flew over Spiderman and looked at the fight, and said, "That's so co-" Saeko's sword then hit Heatblast in the chest, and he slid to the ground on his back, and then he hopped to his feet, as Saeko stood 3 yards from him and caught her sword in her hands.

Heatblast then pointed at Saeko's sword, "That thing is amazing! What's it made out of? Because no metal on the periodic table follows that thing's physics."

Saeko then tilted her head at Heatblast, "Listen son. I've been in several fights before. If this were a real fight, you would have been dead after you first opened your mouth."

"Wow." Heatblast nodded, "The Pandora girl said something like that, too." Heatblast then waved his hands and the ground beneath him shook and burning chains made out of molten lava rock lifted from the ground and appeared in his hands. Heatblast grabbed onto the chains and then slung one of the chains forward, and it wrapped around the blade part of Saeko's sword, and then the other wrapped around her leg. Heatblast then yanked forward and then Saeko fell on her back and slid towards Heatblast.

Heatblast then hopped forward and kicked Saeko in the face. Saeko dropped her sword, and rolled on her face. Saeko groaned as Heatblast landed then laughed, "I beat her too!"

Saeko then stood and ran over to her sword, but as she grabbed the hilt of her sword, Heatblast spread his fingers at the sword and super heated the hilt of the sword. Saeko grabbed onto the hilt of the sword, but she then yanked her hand away as the hilt was extremely hot.

Heatblast then laughed, "No no no. Mr. Tennyson always taught me to keep an opponent's top weapon away from them!"

Saeko then growled and moved for the sword again, but Heatblast slung his chains forward again, then they wrapped around Saeko's arms. Heatblast began to pull with his enhanced strength. Saeko felt Heatblast's enhanced strength, so she then leaned backwards and flipped in the air, and yanked Heatblast forward and kicked him in the face.

* * *

Spiderman punched Satellizer in the face, and she backed away, then accelerated away from him. Spiderman then zoomed after her and began firing his repulsors at Satellizer.

Satellizer then asked in her com, "Rimi! Can you get him off me?"

Rimi flicked her D-Sword and then the sword changed into the energy bow. Rimi pulled back the energy drawstring as she nodded, "You ready for this, Mr. Ten?"

Ben was standing next to her, as Echo Echo, and he simply gulped, "Well...I guess there's no time like the present. Let's go, Pinky! Let's go! LET'S GO!"

Echo Echo hopped onto Rimi's shoulders and touched the energy arrow and he turned into energy himself. Rimi then launched the arrow without warning, and this caused Echo Echo to screamin his high pitch in fear. As the single arrow flew towards Spiderman with the Echo Echo firing his sonic scream, the arrow then began splitting into multiple arrows, and as the arrows split apart, so did Echo Echo, each dividing and grabbing hold of their arrow. Eventually Spiderman was surrounded by several screaming Echo Echos. Spiderman tried his best to blast each one with his repulsors, but as the energy arrows began fading away, so did the Echo Echos. Finally a single arrow snuck up behind Spiderman, and then Echo Echo slapped his Omnitrix and became Nanomech. The arrow exploded, and Nanomech and sent flying forward screaming in terror. Nanomech landed on Spiderman's armor and ran forward and slid under a plate that was open in the armor.

* * *

Heatblast hovered over Saeko again, who looked up and then asked, "Are you done talking, kid?"

Heatblast launched himself forward and fired fire balls at Saeko, who lifted her sword in defense and fended off the flames. Saeko then swung her sword forward and cut Heatblast in the arm. Heatblast then hovered above Saeko again, trying to stay away from her, as red blood began coming out of Heatblast's arm.

Saeko then looked up at Heatblast and laughed, "Did Mr. Tennyson tell you anything else?"

Heatblast then nodded, "Yeah. He told me that I had to become my own man. That I had to form my own path." Heatblast then launched forward Saeko once again, but Saeko then hopped in the air and kicked Heatblast in the chest.

Heatblast flew back and hit his back on the wall. Saeko then aimed her sword, "He has a good point." Saeko then tossed her sword at full might, and then the sword up into the wall above Heatblast and then a large chuck of the wall fell forward. Heatblast hopped onto his feet and grabbed hold of the wall, but it proved to be extremely heavy for the young Pyronite.

Saeko then caught her sword, then nodded, "You've got heart, kid. But you talk a bit too much. Lose the mouth, follow Max Tennyson, and don't try to be like Ben so much. You be your own man."

Heatblast struggled under the weight of the slab of wall, then he yelled, "Tha...nks..."

Saeko thren turned and started running towards Rimi, who barely hopped out of the way, as Spiderman began firing his laser beam at her. Spiderman's laser then cut off, and he quickly asked, "Ikaros? What's going on?"

"Master, it seems like we have some weapon systems offline." Ikaros said into Spiderman's ear.

Deep inside of Spiderman's armor, Nanomech ran through his systems, pulling out plugs. Nanomech then yelled, "I'm no mechanic, but I think this thing is out of commission."

"Who is that?" Spiderman growled, "Is that you, Tennyson? Where are you?"

Nanomech then laughed, "It's your dignity. We haven't talked since you went street dancing in your third movie."

Spiderman looked around in fear, and he yelled, "Ikaros!"

Ikaros then said, "I am deploying your anti-virus system. Purging foreign alien technology presence."

Nanomech heard this this he looked around in shock, "What did the lady voice just say?" All of a sudden, a blast of blue mist zoomed into the armor, and pushed Nanomech off of his feet. As he was being slung around, a vent opened in the armor, and then Nanomech was sent flying out of the Iron Spider's crotch area.

Nanomech hit the ground, and then he changed back into Ben and he just groaned, "Yeah...that still hurts."

* * *

Static moved over to Satellizer, and then two ducked under a blast of heat vision, that Superboy sent at them, but Moka wrapped her legs around his head and scissored his face. Moka then slung Superboy over her, but Superboy easily recovered, and caught Moka's hand as she punched forward at him. Superboy then headbutted Moka, and she backed away in pain.

Superboy then asked in concern, "Are you okay?" Moka then smirked at Superboy, "Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for you to stop being a pussy, and fight!"

Moka then started forward at Superboy, and punched him in the chest.

Static looked around, and then saw the clock on the roof that said 6:57 and was counting down. Satellizer then nodded, "We need to finish this. We keep up this pointless fighting then we'll run out of time."

Static then nodded, "You're right. But we gotta draw out the fliers. I'll get Takumi, you get to the flag."

"Belay that!" Saeko yelled, "Satellizer. You do not follow that order! Static you get the flag, Satellizer you distract Takumi." Saeko ducked under a swing from Panther, who clawed at her, then she kicked him in the chest, and he rolled back.

"The rest of us aren't going to be able to make it there with you, Virgil. They might actually have the strength to overwhelm us." Saeko said, then Static shook his head, "What? Then why does it matter if I get the flag or not?"

"Because you're the team captain, Virgil." Saeko said, then Static yelled, "THIS IS JUST A GAME!"

Saeko then yelled, "If you think about it like that, then how can you possibly hope to make a difficult decision in the middle of an important battle! You're the captain, and sometimes you'll have to make impossible decisions. Their plan is to drain us of our time by this pointless brawling. We can no longer play by their rules."

Moka kicked Superboy away from her, then she said into her com, "Saeko's right. The rest of us aren't getting out of here. This was never the real fight, remember? So for us to win the real fight, we might have to lose this fake one."

Static then looked over at Satellizer, who nodded, "You're the leader, Virgil. I'll cover your rear, until you get to the stairs." Static nodded, then said into the com, "What's the play, Saeko?"

Saeko nodded, "We're going to need a diversion. Something really big!"

"I've got something kinda big!" Ben said on the com, as he ran towards Takumi, and Rimi cried on the coms, "Wow, Ben! Keep the dirty jokes to yourself."

"Listen guys. The Omnitrix is only going to operate for the next 3 minutes, so I won't be able to hold this for very long." Ben said, as he closed in on Takumi, "So on my signal, run like hell is chasing you, Virgil. And if I turn myself into a raging cosmic alien being, don't come back for me."

"He's going to turn himself into a cosmic being?" Satellizer asked, then Sakeo said, "Are you sure about this Ben?"

"Sure thing." Ben said, as he began breathing hard, "I do this form all the time...well I did it once...on a baron moon...when I was ten." Ben slammed down on his Omnitrix and became Grey Matter, as Takumi zoomed and grabbed for him. Grey Matter continued to charge at Takumi, who blinked in confusion, thinking Ben had disappeared. "I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss...I'M THE BOSS!"

Grey Matter hopped up and grabbed onto Takumi's pant leg, and he hung off as Takumi lifted back into the air. Grey Matter then closed his eyes and gulped, "HERE GOES NOTHING!" Grey Matter slapped the faceplate of the Omnitrix, and then he was engulfed in a large flash of light.

* * *

Way Big appeared behind Takumi, and grabbed hold of both of Takumi's legs. Takumi looked back at the giant figure that looked down at him, and he began to scream in a very high pitch.

Heatblast, who had gotten free from the large chuck of earth he had to hold, looked up at Way Big, as his main fin on his head nearly reached the ceiling. Heatblast then yelled in awe, "What the s**t?!"

Takumi squirmed as Way Big held onto him. Way Big then laughed, and his voice boomed, "Hey, Takumi. Those eyes? Whose are they? Oh, they're mine!"

"Screw you!" Takumi yelled back to Way Big, who laughed, "Sorry. I can't hear you, small boy."

Satellizer gulped, "That's...new..."

Moka and Superboy both stopped fighting to look in awe at Way Big. Saeko then tossed her sword into Panther's back, and both the Vibranium sword and Panther's Vibranium armor absorbed the impact, and the sword slid away.

Static then nodded, "I guess that's my cue." Static then turned to run, but then Satellizer grabbed his hand then nodded, "Be careful." Satellizer let him go, then he nodded to her then he ran off.

Moka then punched Superboy away from her, then she yelled to Way Big, "Way to go, Ben Ten!"

Way Big then began laughing in triumph, then Spiderman hovered in the air and yelled, "Give me back my Takumi!"

Rimi then sent a ball of pink and black energy into Spiderman and he flew backwards and Rimi yelled, "Sorry, but he's already taken!"

Way Big pulled his arm backwards and then tossed Takumi like a softball, and he was sent flying towards the back wall at dangerous speeds. Heatblast, who was standing next to a recovering Mirajane then yelled, "OH! I got him!" Heatblast hopped in the air to try to stop Takumi's flight, but then the two collided into each other, and Heatblast was then sent flying backwards too.

"Great." Mirajane growled, then changed into her Thunder Mistress form and flew after the two, trying to catch them, before they hit the wall.

Azari saw Static running towards the fleet of stairs, and he then charged after him, but then Way Big laughed and fired a large blast of cosmic energy from his hand at Azari. Azari stopped in his tracks and looked in horror at the blast of energy. However, Superboy hopped in front of Azari, and absorbed most of the blast. Superboy, however, was sent flying backwards in pain, and slammed into the wall behind him.

Azari saw this, but then turned and continued to pursue Static.

Way Big grabbed a massive chuck of the ground from the second floor as Satellizer kicked Spiderman in the chest, then accelerated onto a wall, and Spiderman followed after her. Satellizer continued to run, then jumpped out of the way, as Way Big tossed the large piece of the ground at Spiderman, yelling, "Hope those senses are tingling!"

Spiderman's jets fired off, and he barely moved out of the way of the chuck of Earth, and as the massive chuck hit the ground, dust flew into the air, encompassing Spiderman. As Spiderman rocketed out of the dust, he yelled, "OKAY! Does anyone on my team have any new and shocking forms that they'd like to show off today? Because I am very open to suggests!"

As Spiderman flew in the air, Satellizer had made a circle around off the wall in front of him, and drove her Nova Blood down on him, and he yelped as both the Untouchable Queen and the Amazing Spiderman were both sent flying towards the ground.

Azari had began closing in on the stairwell, when Way Big took a massive step in front of him, and then stood in his way, "Hey cat! If you want them, you gotta go through me!"

Azari hopped out of the way, as Way Big took a small step and nearly crushed him. Way Big then lowered his giant hand, as if he were going to grab hold of him. Just as Way Big came near Azari, a ball of pink energy exploded in front of his hand.

Way Big looked up to see both Heatblast and Takumi flying side by side, both firing their own unique blast of energy. Heatblast was generating blast of powerful large fireballs, that exploded close to Way Big's eyes, and Takumi fired multiple beams of pink energy from his wrist that hit the top of his head and his horn, and Way Big groaned in pain. Both Takumi and Heatblast zoomed in closer to Way Big's face, and Takumi yelled, "Keep it up, KID!"

Takumi and Heatblast then finished their fly by, then Mirajane zoomed behind the two, and punched Way Big in the face, and the force of punch threw Way Big off balance. Way Big took a massive step, and this caused dust to rise from the ground.

Azari was making his way towards the stairs again, but then Rimi hopped in front of him, and began firing small stakes, similar to the ones she fired at Spiderman, at Azari. Azari hopped over one, then ducked under another. While Azari dodged Rimi's attacks, Mirajane and Takumi both fired energy at Way Big's face, trying to find a potential weakness, while Heatblast had started flying towards Way Big's back to try a different tactic.

Rimi saw her stakes were not doing anything, so she quickly change her D-Sword into an energy bow, then she fired an energy arrow at Azari head, and it flew near his eye socket, but he caught it gracefully.

Rimi tiled her head, then she turned her bow back to the D-Sword form, then she pulled her D-Sword apart, and it became two single swords, and she held one in each of her hands. Rimi then smiled, "I guess we haven't fought yet. I'm Rimi Sakihata."

"I do not care." Azari simply said, then moved in on Rimi, so she swung her swords at him. Azari caught her left arm, and stepped behind her, and punched her elbow. Rimi grunted, then Azari kicked her in the back of the knee, and Rimi took a step forward. Rimi then turned and fired a blast of energy, then turned into every blades that whipped around and cut Azari's forearms, and he growled in pain. Azari then let out a battle cry and hopped up and kicked Rimi in the side.

Mirajane had pulled away from Way Big, as she began to feel her powers draining, but Takumi summoned a pink ball of energy in his right hand, as he flew by Way Big again.

Takumi yelled a battle cry, then he pointed the ball at Way Big's face, then large waves of sonic energy flew forward and hit Way Big in the face. This just caused Way Big to then punch forward at Takumi, and his massive fist punched Takumi, and Takumi slammed into the ground hard.

Takumi hopped to his feet, as he saw Way Big spread his fingers and fire another stream of green destructive cosmic energy at the Giglomaniac. Takumi's eye then glowed pink, and several portals, each the size of a school bus, opened around Takumi. As the cosmic energy flew at Takumi, each portal around him fired its own blast of pink energy. Takumi screamed as his beams of energy barely held off Way Big's energy. After just a few seconds, Takumi's energy fell short, and Way Big's cosmic blast broke through the energy beams. Way Big then turned off the energy beams to give Takumi some space. Takumi staggered backwards, and nearly fell on his face.

Mirajane then came back around, and fired a small ball of cosmic energy. which got Way Big's attention for a second. Mirajane then manuvuered away from Way Big, as he swung his arm down at Mira. Mirajane moved out of the way and then zoomed down towards Static, who was on the second floor, and running as fast as he could to make it to the third. As Mirajane closed in, Moka hopped up as far as she could, and drove her foot into Mirajane's ribcage, and Mirajane yelled, "AH!" Mirajane then sprouted wings then tried to move away from Moka, but Moka hopped into the air, yanked Mirajane's tail down to her and and punched Mirajane in the face. As both of the females fell to the ground they both seemed to be drained of energy.

Way Big looked at the clock, which was now at 3:54 and counting down. Heatblast then flew from behind Way Big's head, and then he engulfed himself in bright white flames, and ignited in front of Way Big's eyes.

"Buzz off, Alan." Way Big growled, as he swatted Alan away, and Alan let out a scream in terror. Alan was then sent flying backwards, and as Way Big began moving towards a recovering Spiderman, Superboy then floated up to Way Big, then balled up and zoomed into his chest. Way Big then yelled in surprised and stumbled backwards.

Superboy looked up and then realized that Static was making his way near the third fleet of stairs.

Azari grabbed hold of Rimi D-Sword, as she tried to hold him down once more. Azari then hopped up and softly kicked Rimi in the chest, and she rolled on her back, completely exhausted. Azari then nodded, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good. You?" Rimi laughed, then Azari nodded, then turned and started back towards the stairs, "I haven't caught him yet."

Way Big began recovering, when Superboy then zoomed at Way Big at full speed, however, Takumi then used the rest of his energy to open a small portal in front of Way Big's chest, and Superboy flew through the portal. Way Big then looked up in terror and yelled, "Someone just flew in me!"

Superboy flew out of a portal that opened from Way Big's back, then he growled, then his eyes began glowing red, then he fired a blast of heat vision, and then the fleet of stair caught fire, and Static came to a stop, and shook his head in shock.

Satellizer then threw her Nova Blood to Saeko, and yelled, "Throw this to Virgil!" Saeko grabbed Nova Blood, and then threw it with all the strength, and as the Nova Blood sailed towards Static, Spiderman lifted his hand and fired his repulsor at at Nova Blood, but Saeko jumped up and took the blast, and Nova Blood slid over to Static.

Static looked over to Satellizer, who smiled and nodded, and then turned and accelerated towards the wall, then she started moving towards where Spiderman was moving towards Way Big.

Then Moka kicked Mirajane into Superboy, who caught her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." Mirajane nodded, then yelled, "Takumi! Get off your ass!"

"I'm on it!" Takumi then hovered over Moka, then another ball of energy appeared in his hand, then it released powerful blasts of sonic waves, and Moka grabbed her ears, and yelled in pain.

Superboy then asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Mirajane shook her head, "We must know different Mokas."

* * *

Static arrived on the third floor without using the stairs. Static hovered down to the ground, and looked back to see Way Big trying to hold off the rest of Spiderman's team. Static shook his head, then thought, 'Why did I just leave my team to go and get this stupid flag?'

Static then turned and continued forward then started towards where he saw the flag. Static continued, but as he closed in a flash of bright red light appeared in front of him, and Static summoned a ball of lightning and threw it at the light, yelling, "Back off, Takumi!"

However, the lightning bounced off, and flew to the roof, and actually hit Way Big, who waved it off, and continued to try to hold off Team Spiderman, as they began to regroup and turn their attention to the remaining members of Team Static.

The red light died down, and in a ring of bright red incantations stood Keito, wearing a white silky dress that shined in the light, with her purple silky hair in a nice tight bun. Keito looked around for a few seconds, then she turned her heavy eyes on Static, and she put on a weak smile, "Human? I'm surprised to see you here. Where is the vampire?"

"Keito..." Static said with shaky legs, amazed at her sudden appearance, but then he gulped and nodded, "We're playing a quick game of capture the flag..."

"This is more than just a game!" Keito's eyes widened, and she leaned over to Static, "Listen up, human! Your mortal universe is in danger."

"I'M GOING DOWN!" The two heard, then they turned to see Way Big falling down to the ground.

* * *

Heatblast was flying over the 2nd level as Way Big swung his arm at him, so Heatblast landed on the 2nd level, and then slid under Way Big's giant arm. As Heatblat got back to his feet, he yelled in his com, "Hey, guys! Have you ever played that really crappy game, Sword Art Online?"

Takumi then yelled, "Dear Lord! Who is this guy, Ben?"

Way Big then yelled, as he waved his hand, and smacked Superboy through the roof, "I didn't choose him to be my trainee because of his game choices. He plays Dark Souls all the time!"

"This guy sucks!" Takumi yelled, as Heatblast launched himself off the 2nd level, then he pointed his fingers at the ground, and a large lava covered spike lifted out of the ground, as Spiderman zoomed after Satellizer, and fired his repulsors, but she dodged him again, and yelled to Ben, "Ben! I gotta go get Virgil! You need to hold them off the rest of the way!"

Way Big fired a small blast of cosmic energy at Heatblast, who dodged the attack as his lava spike was blown to pieces. Alan then zoomed passed Way Big's chest and pointed his hand at Way Big's chest, and a fiery chain made of lava, molten rock, and white flames fired out of Alan's hand and attached to Way Big's chest. Heatblast began swinging around Way Big's body as if he were Spiderman. Alan then yelled in small sentence fragments, "You know that floor? On the snowy mountain? With the dragon monster?"

Takumi looked at Way Big's horn, then he saw how it was radiating cosmic energy, then Takumi yelled as he nodded, "The dragon with the horn weakness?!"

Takumi pointed at Way Big's horn, and Takumi fired a blast of pink energy, and when it hit the horn Way Big screamed in pain. Alan continued to swing around Way Big's torso, and he eventually got to Way Big's legs, as Way Big began staggering due to the immense amount of pain he was in.

Spiderman then nodded, "Hey! The kid is onto something!"

"High now, Peter!" Mirajane yelled, as she emerged her fist with her little remaining cosmic energy, "GO HIGH!"

Spiderman and Mirajane flew next to each other, as Way Big staggered backwards, then Spiderman's armor's thermal gauntlets began glowing as he closed in on Way Big. Both Mirajane and Spiderman zoomed in and punched Way Big in the face, but as they punched Way Big, Superboy, who was supercharged by the sun, zoomed back through the roof, and punched Way Big in the back of the head, and then Way Big yelled, "AHHH! I'M GOING DOWN!"

Way Big stumbled backwards, and as he fell back, Heatblast zoomed by and yelled, "YES! That was awesome!" But as Heatblast began to turn towards the 3rd level, Way Big's hand accidentally smacked Heatblast, and he grunted in pain, then he went flying backwards, and landed into the ground.

Way Big landed on the ground, and the impact shook the entire room. Way Big's Omnitrix then began to blink bright red, and the warning beeper rung in the room. Way Big was then engulfed in a flash of bright red light, and Ben laid in the crater that Way Big had created, then he yelled, "SO?! DOES ANYONE WANT A SMOOTHIE?!"

Spiderman saw Mirajane begin changing back to normal, but then Moka hopped forward and grabbed hold of Mirajane, and then she landed on the ground, and smirked at Mirajane, "You're human again."

Mirajane then smirked, "Better human than street pizza."

Spiderman then landed in front of Heatblast, as Heatblast reverted back to his short human form. Spiderman's faceplate lifted up, and his eyes became filled with horror. Spiderman ran over, and then flipped Alan over, "Hey kid, you okay?"

Alan's eyes then shot open, and his hands summons very small harmless balls of fire, and he struggled, "Get off me!"

Spiderman then growled, "Same side!"

Alan then struggled, "Wait a minute! Back off me!"

Spiderman then laughed, "Guess who?!"

Alan looked at Peter's face, then the armor, then his eyes closed, and his breathing began to slow down, "Aw, Spiderman. You look different. Hey."

"Hi." Peter smiled a forced smile, then Alan sighed, "Hey man. That was scary!"

Peter then laughed, "Yeah, that was. But you did a great job. But you've been hit. So you gotta stay down."

"What?" Alan looked at Peter, "Wait? No. I've still got some fight in me! I can go after Static."

Peter then shook his head, "No way. You're done. Stay down!"

Alan then began to turn back into his Pyronite form, then he said, "No! I gotta get Ben back!"

Peter then shook Alan back into is human form, "You're done! Stay down! Or I'll put you in an ice box!"

Peter's face plate then closed, and he jetted off, yelling, "Takumi! We need to catch up with Static. The bell hasn't rung, so he doesn't have the flag! And Azari is probably on top of him right now!"

Alan called out to Spiderman, as Spiderman jetted off, "Wait, Spiderman! Wait...I can still...I'm still go..." Alan then fell on his back and began wheezing for air, "Nah...I'm done."

Takumi then barely lifted himself off the ground, but then he fell on his knee, then Rimi walked over to his side, "You okay, honey?"

Takumi laughed, "This was really great...I was able to test my strengths and weaknesses." Takumi fell on his back then yelled at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE THIS TEAM!"

* * *

Static blinked at Keito, as she finished with him, "If the Spear of Destiny is used for ill purposes, your universe will be doomed."

Static blinked in confusion, then he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Keito. But you lost me at, 'Spear was stolen by an exorcist'."

Keito shook her head, "Human...you're an imbecile!"

Static then growled, "Are you kidding me? I'm the 6th smartest teenager on the planet, apparently. And anyways, this isn't the conversation you should be having with me."

"You're finally right about one thing-" Keito snarled at Static, but then Static was tackled by Azari, as the clock on the roof went under a minute, and was constantly moving towards zero.

Keito's eyes widened, as the Panther lend over to Static, and growled, "I have caught you, Static!"

Static then growled, "Azari! Come on, I was having a conversation!"

Azari looked at Keito, and his eyes in his Panther mask widened, and he then stood on his feet then said, "Ma'am." Azari lifted Static to his feet, then nodded, "I am sorry. I...did not see you here talking with someone. I can assume...that is why you did not get the flag by now."

"Exactly. My team won." Static said as he brushed himself off. Static then turned to see Spiderman rocketed down to punch him in the face. Static hopped away from Spiderman, who landed, then looked up at Static, then fired a repulsor blast at Static, who ducked under the blast. Static then stood and yelled, "Stop shooting at me, you idiot!"

Spiderman aimed his repulsor at Static, then he growled, "Stay down, final warning!"

Static then growled, "Shut up, Pete. We have a guest! And anyways, I could do this all day!"

Spiderman looked at Keito, and then he said, "You're the lady who helped us with Jellal and Moka's dad, right? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to send you a message." Keito nodded, then Azari raised an eyebrow, "What is this message, Ma'am?"

Static then nodded, "We're f-" The loud buzzer went off, and the loud sound rung around the room, and then Spiderman sighed, "I'll get the Titans Together...I guess we have something to talk about..."

* * *

"I WANT ANSWERS!" Arrow stood over a street thug, who had an arrow in his shoulder, and was pinned to a wall. The Arrow had been working all day, and now he had busted a drug ring in a apartment building, with hopes of finding answers about the fallen ARGUS agents.

"I don't know anything, man! I swear!" The thug cried, and Arrow growled, "You're lying! Tell me, now!"

"I don't know anything about the ARGUS agents-" The thug began, and then Arrow punched his fist, and growled, "TELL ME!"

"Enough." A voice said from behind Arrow, and Arrow turned and aimed his bow at the Criminal Lord, Brick.

"Brick? Why am I not surprised." Arrow aimed his bow at Brick's chest, and he growled, "What do you know about the murdered ARGUS agents?"

Brick nodded, "You've put down a lot of my men. I'm not sure whether you I should thank you for taking a few guys off my payroll, or to shoot you right here."

Arrow then growled, "I'll put an arrow through your eye before you can move, Brick."

Felicity then said into the com, "Roy. This isn't getting anywhere. But I have a lead on those Church of Divine Light guys you were talking about."

"Not now." Arrow growled, then aimed his bow at Brick, who smiled, "I'm guessing your cop friends are too busy to try to come and capture me in the Glades. So you're alone. I'll give you your info, then you leave."

Arrow then pulled his drawstring back, "Or, I torture the information out of you. How would you like that?"

Brick smiled, "I've got more than enough stamina to go with you, Arrow."

Roy thought about it, then he lowered his bow, then he growled, "What do you have to say, scum?"

Brick nodded, "The murderer has some kind of ties to Japan. She's been putting down ARGUS agents, said she was looking for someone. For revenge or something."

Arrow then growled, "That's not enough."

Brick then growled, "I wasn't done. One of my guys, told me she said she lost her Pandora Box or something." Brick turned away and smirked, "That's all I know, Arrow."

An arrow flew into the wall, a few inches from Brick's head, and Brick turned to see the Arrow gone.

"I hate that guy." Brick growled, then turned away and started out of the room.

* * *

Roy walked into the Arrow base, and then he looked to Felicity, who was wearing a very expense and beautiful blue dress. Roy then saw Diggle sitting down in Felicity's chair, and Ray stood next to Felicity wearing a fancy suit.

Roy looked around, and then asked, "Okay. What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"While you were ignoring me," Felicity started, "Ray and I got a lead on your Church of Divine Light crooks. They're having a little dinner party in the heart of Starling City tonight."

"That's too moot." Roy nodded, and Diggle nodded, "That's the point. The dinner party is a front. Most of the people that will be at the party are real business men and women, but in the basement of the party, there will be a major meeting for this Natural Divine Light group."

"Why are we looking for them, right now?" Roy said as he took off his green jacket, and hung it up, "We just found out more info about this ARGUS killer. We need to work on this."

"I will be." Roy turned to see Thea, in his original Arsenal uniform, "Dig will be staying here, to back up both the three of you and me."

"The three of us?" Roy asked, then Ray smiled, and pulled out a black and white suit, with a black and white bow tie, "I had it fitted for you."

"I…don't need to go." Roy grabbed for the Arrow jacket again, then Thea grabbed Roy's hand, "I'll be fine. You should know from last time, we don't work together well. I'll work the angles on this ARGUS killer. You, Ray, and Felicity will go and infiltrate this party."

"I'd do better going in as the Arrow." Roy nodded, then Felicity shook her head, "No way, Roy. Doing it the hard way, got us nowhere. As Arrow, you've been plowing through these criminals all day. You got nothing. But as Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer, we got enough info to know what's going on tonight. We go as ourselves. We'll get the info, and then we'll be out. No need to get all worked up."

Roy was about to argue, then he thought about it then Diggle smiled, "That's it. It's finally hitting you. You know that we'll have to get the layout of everything, and then at the next meeting, we'll all go in, guns blazing, and we take them all in."

"Patience." Roy nodded, "Oliver always tried to teach me that."

Thea slapped him on the back, and then turned and started up the stairs, "At least you can learn a few things."

Roy looked up, and watched Thea march up the stairs, and then Ray smiled, "You know Roy. I always wonder, will the next generation of Harpers inherit the smart mouth on you or on your future wife."

"Don't think Thea likes me anymore." Roy growled, and then Felicity nudged Ray and whispered, "Not that there's likely to be a next generation."

Roy looked over at the two, and then they both smiled at him awkwardly. Roy nodded, "Well, we can't just break into the party. So hope you have an idea."

"Well we've all been invited." Felicity smiled, and then frowned, "Not that I'm really excited. It's not a good feeling being invited by Vandal Savage to a party."

"Vandal Savage?" Roy growled, "Great. This is getting better and better. But I'm sure Felicity is your plus one, Ray. I'm not going to be able to make it."

"Sure you will." Ray pulled out an invitation, and handed it to Roy, "You've been invited as an individual, yourself."

"Great." Roy nodded to everyone in the room, "It's probably a trap."

"Yeah." Diggle nodded, and then Ray nodded as well, "Yeah."

Roy then turned and then nodded to Ray, "Hey. You don't mind if I borrow something more than just a suit tonight, do you?"

Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

The team had assembled in the Titan Hall, and Keito stood in front of all of them.

"What are you doing here?" Spiderman asked, then Keito nodded, "The Spear of Destiny has been stole from the Church in Japan."

"The Church of Natural Divine Light?" Takumi asked, then Keito shook her head, "No. The spear was stolen by them. The Spear of Destiny is one of the most powerful weapons in the entire universe. The spear has always been in the hands of the Church, because it is their rightful property…sort of."

"So. The Divine Light stole it, and they took it to Starling City?" Static asked, then sighed, "I can call a friend of mine to help out-"

"We don't need to hear about your wacky adventures, Virgil." Saeko nodded, then Alan, who was in his human form now, with a grey Teen Titans sweatshirt on asked, "Is it alright that I be here? I mean, I'm not a Titan yet."

"Yet?" Takumi asked, then Ben nodded, "Alan. Not now. Continue, please, Ms. Keito."

Keito then said, "There is a secret Divine Light meeting going on tonight, in Starling City. It will be under a black tie party, in the heart of the city. Your father…wanted to, and I quote, employ your team."

"We aren't merchants. We told that to the litter box, guy." Mirajane pointed at Azari, who growled, "All jokes aside, this is very important. If this weapon is as dangerous as you say, and I believe you, we need to get this weapon and return it to safe hands."

"For once, I agree with Azari." Superboy nodded, "What's the call, Pete?"

Everyone looked at Spiderman, who nodded, "We'll need to do this quietly, until we finally get to the core of the base, then we'll all converge on the base. Then we light it up."

"Great." Moka smirked, "I'm ready for a little fighting."

"I just want it to be noted." Takumi started, "We beat you guys. Like fair and square. We had you losers on the ropes."

"Shut up, Takumi." Superboy nodded to Saeko, "What's the plan?"

Saeko looked at Azari, and then said, "This has to be something stealthy, obviously. We'll need our most subtle members to get into this party."

Azari nodded, "Peter, Virgil, Connor, and I will go into the party, while the rest of the team stay back, and wait for the signal. When the sign is fired, everyone will move into the party, and make their way to the base. This has to be well timed and our actions must be swift. If not, the mission will be a failure."

Spiderman nodded, and then nudged Static, "Hope you still have that fancy bow tie of yours."

Satellizer then asked, "Why can't more of us go, besides you four? I could help on the ground."

"Could you?" Static asked, "There will be a lot of people there, and if someone bumps into you, that's it."

Satellizer thought about it, then she began, "But you'd be next to me, so I'd be able to-"

Keito nodded, "If you plan on getting the Spear of Destiny tonight, then there must be no unknown or loose ends. If there is doubt that you can not hold the part together, then there is no need to risk it. I will go, however. I will be able to sniff out the spear, and lead you all to it."

"Good." Spiderman nodded, then asked, "Will you be wearing that dress?"

Keito raised an eyebrow, "What does it matter, bug?"

Moka then narrowed her eyes at Keito, "If Keito goes, why can't I go? I'd be able to help out, and I don't have a problem with anyone touching me."

"But, Moka Shuzen is known as a Teen Titan. So is Satellizer El Bridget. Ben, Mirajane, and Saeko will also be recognized. And Takumi is a known enemy to the Divine Light." Azari nodded, "If any of you are spotted, the meeting will end, and we will have done this all for nothing. But Spiderman, Static, Superboy, and I have secret identities. We can go as ourselves, and no one will know the difference."

Static nodded, "Once we signal you all, the team will move in. We run out of the building, get into our suits, then move back in, worry free."

"I hate this plan." Satellizer growled, and Takumi stretched his arms, "You mean, I don't have to do any work for the first half? Fine by me!"

Alan raised his hand, "Um…I'm not a Teen Titan! Can I go?"

"Fanboy?" Spiderman pointed at him, "No way. But Rimi can. I bet you'd look nice in a pink dress."

Rimi blushed and nodded to Spiderman, "No thank you. I'm fine staying here. This little training…took a lot out of me. I'm going to get some rest."

Takumi helped Rimi up, and then Static nodded, "Next stop. Starling City."

* * *

"You look nice." Virgil said to Keito, who wore a very elegant white and gold dress, that reached down to her knees and exposed her back, and a bit of her cleavage. Keito stood over Virgil in golden wedge heels. Keito looked at Virgil, who wore a black suit, with a black and blue bow tie, and she nodded, "You look…fine, for a human dog."

Virgil forced a smile, as he held his arm out, and Keito grabbed it, and he walked down a red carpet with her, into a huge building, in the heart of Starling City. The building was massive, and had several floors, but the party was in the huge lobby, and hundreds of people were in the lobby, all looking nice, and drinking and laughing with each other.

Virgil smirked, "I'm wondering if I should make a joke to you. If I do, will you laugh?"

Keito growled, "Don't attempt to make something here, where there is nothing. You may have saved me, human. But I still hate you and all of your kind. You are filthy beasts, that plague this realm."

Virgil smiled, "You're worse than Satellizer, when it comes to being nice to."

"I heard that." Satellizer said on the com, and then Virgil laughed, "Don't take it personally, Satellizer."

Keito then asked, "Are you and the Pandora planning on shacking together?"

Virgil and Satellizer coughed, "What the hell?"

Keito nodded, "That means yes."

"No it does not." Virgil shook his head, "We're just friends. She's confirmed that."

"I have." Satellizer growled, "Virgil is just a simple friend of mine, that I trust."

Virgil then laughed, "I'm more into girls like you, Keito."

Keito looked at Virgil, and then let go of his arm, then nodded, "I will start looking for the spear." Virgil smiled, "That was a joke, okay? Don't be angry."

Keito nodded, "I understand why the vampire can stand you, human. You are not complete scum, you have some appealing features. But you are still a human. Now, stay here, and wait for me to call you." Keito turned and started to walk away, and Satellizer asked Saeko, "Wait? Has Virgil made any passes at you?"

Saeko asked, "What? No. Why?"

"Enough talking on the coms. Keep them open." Peter walked passed Virgil, wearing an old tuxedo that was bought by Tony Stark for him. Peter had Azari walking beside him, who wore a black and purple suit, with his classic Wakandan symbols and designs over it.

"We need to keep our eyes open for any entrances to that meeting." Azari nodded, then asked, "Connor? How are you doing outside?"

Connor stood outside, next to several reports, wearing a very homely suit, with glasses on his face, holding a professional camera that had tape on the back that said, "Metropolis High". Connor nodded and whispered, "It's going pretty normal."

"Wow. Isn't that Ray Palmer?" One reporter asked, then Connor looked over to see Ray Palmer and Felicity walked out of a limo, and started to walk on the red carpet. Ray whispered in Felicity's ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Felicity smiled, and blushed, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Connor took a picture of the two, and then as the limo pulled off, and a red Lamborghini pulled up in front of the building.

The door opened on the car, and Roy Harper got out of the car, and then sighed to himself, "I'm not giving this car back to Ray." Roy started to walk down the carpet, and then people started to yell and take pictures of him.

Connor asked a reporter, "Who is that?"

The reporter groaned, and then waved him off, "This is why kids shouldn't be allowed to be here with the real reporters. Just because you're a high schooler from Smallville, doesn't mean you have to live under a rock, kid. That's Roy Harper. He knew Oliver Queen before he was killed in the Event. Oliver and Thea Queen were the last two people who could possibly inherit the Queen fortune. After Thea disappeared during the attack of Deathstroke and his soldiers, Oliver was the last person left to inherit anything, and after he died, Roy inherited all that Queen had left. And, it was a pretty penny."

Connor nodded, and looked at Roy as he walked down the carpet, and then asked the reporter, "So, he's a young billionaire, who inherited money from his dead friend?"

"Yep." The reporter nodded, "He merged Queen's old company with Palmer's, and the two are running the company together. It was pretty smart."

Connor nodded, "That seems pretty smart."

* * *

Connor stood awkwardly next to Keito, who drunk from a glass cup, and then he nodded, "Aren't you suppose to be finding the spear?"

Keito nodded, "I am searching for it. Leave me be, Kryptonian."

Keito walked off, and Connor sighed, and Moka said in the com, "Don't mind, Keito. She's a bitch."

Connor then sighed again, and Roy Harper walked by him, and Connor thought, 'I could actually work on my Senior project, and get some info on this Roy Harper, while I'm here.'

Connor began to walk behind Roy, when Roy stopped in front of a dinner table, and he grabbed a chicken bite, and tossed it in his mouth. Roy then heard Diggle say in his com, "Wow, Roy. You know, you should eat before you go to events like this."

Connor stopped in his tracks, as he heard someone say that in Roy's com, and then Connor thought, 'What the-'

"Shut up, Dig." Roy laughed, "Where am I going?"

"To your right, there should be a staircase, that leads down to the kitchen." Connor heard Diggle say, "I'll tell you more, when you get there."

Roy nodded, "Okay, Diggle." Roy started moving to his right, and Connor looked at him in confusion, and then started walking behind him. Roy then heard Felicity say into her com, "Hey, Roy. I see this tall guy following behind you."

Roy stopped and looked behind him, and Connor stopped in his place, and looked to his left, as if he were observing something interesting, and Roy nodded, "I see him. He looks like an idiot. IF he tries something, I'll take him out in the kitchen."

Connor heard this and then turned and bucked his eyes at Roy, but Roy had already turned and continued towards the stairwell. Connor began to walk towards him again, but Ray Palmer hopped in front of him, "Hey, I'm Ray. Ray Palmer. The head of Palmer Tech. Well it's actually Queen, Harper, and Palmer tech. Nice to meet you."

Ray put his hand out to Connor, and Connor awkward shook his hand, and Felicity walked next to Ray, "Hey Ray. Who's this?"

Ray nodded, "Oh, this young man, actually hasn't given me his name. What can we call you, Mr. Reporter?"

Connor then smiled, and nodded, "I'm Connor Kent. I'm here to do a project on Starling City and its leaders."

"Well, good thing we ran into each other." Ray nodded, and Felicity made a hand motion in front of Connor, "Trust me. Ray is the newest leader in Starling City. If you want to know anything, talk to Ray."

Connor forced a smile, "Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Peter asked into the com, to Connor, "Interviewing Palmer? If you want to talk to a real engineer, I'm right over here."

"Ray Palmer's here?" Virgil said, behind Keito, and Keito jumped, "Human?! What are you still doing here, by me?" Virgil ignored her, "Where is Ray Palmer? I need to talk to him about his atomic and molecular thesis. His is only second by Dr. Martin Stein's thesis!"

"Shut up, nerds." Takumi said on the coms.

As Roy started to make his way to the staircase, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sight he was not ready to see. He saw Xenovia, talking to an older Congressman, but this Xenovia was not the Xenovia he met a few nights ago.

Xenovia had on a very tight blue dress that reached down, right below her knees. The dress had a long slit in the back, and it exposed her soft skin. Her cleavage was exposed to a small degree, but the cut at her chest did very well complimenting her chest. On the stomach part of her dress was a silver ring, that stood out, but did not do anything to harm or enhance the dress. Xenovia had on blue heels, and it helped her stand taller to a degree.

Xenovia turned her head, and looked at Roy, and then Roy gulped a bit, then turned and started down the stairwell, and Diggle said in the com, "Wow, Roy. Were you just eyeing the beauty in the blue dress?"

Connor looked at both Ray and Felicity in confusion, as both of them heard this in their coms, and Connor nodded, "I have to go, but it was very nice talking to you two."

"Oh?!" Ray asked, "Where are you going?"

Connor nodded forcefully, "The bathroom. Thank you."

Connor turned and Felicity called out, "We'll see you around, Mr. Kent."

Connor said into his com, "We have a second party, here."

"What?" Peter asked, as he shook hands with Captain Lance, who asked, "Excuse me, son?"

Peter looked at Captain Lance, and nodded, "I mean, what a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

Captain Lance nodded, "Good to meet you too, Mr. Parker. Hope you don't follow in the footsteps of Tony Stark, to the point of wearing armored suits and acting like a vigilante."

"I heard you guys have a vigilante problem here, sir." Peter said, and then Captain Lance nodded, "Not…in that sort of way, Mr. Parker."

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Roy asked himself as he walked down the stairs, passed a group of servers, who were bringing up wine and other drinks to the guest upstairs.

Roy made it down stairs, and into the kitchen, where there were several workers, but Roy walked passed them awkwardly waving and nodding. Roy then said, "Diggle. Where is the entrance to the basement?"

"Go down to the end of the kitchen, and then on the left, there should be a door that will lead down a hallway, that will lead you to the basement entrance." Diggle said, "On the right, however. There's a major computer server, that belong to Vandal Savage. Use one of your hacking arrowheads, and insert it into the server. We could use the info for later."

"On it, Dig." Roy nodded, and walked down the kitchen, then Diggle pushed a button on the computer, and asked Roy, "So, Roy. Just between you and me, who was that girl? You looked pretty surprised to see her, on the cameras."

Roy shook his head, "It's nothing, Diggle."

Diggle sighed, "Oliver use to say that, a lot. And it turned out, that nothing always became something. And that something was always a pain in my butt."

"It won't be, Diggle." Roy nodded.

Roy made it to the computer server, and then he pulled out the arrowhead, and inserted it into the computer server, and then he looked around, "How long with this take?"

"About 10 minutes, Roy." Diggle nodded, "Good back upstair, Roy. Talk to your blue haired friend. Maybe she can make you into an honest man."

"Good luck with that." Roy laughed, and started back into the kitchen.

Roy made his way back upstairs, and looked around, "Where's Savage? You'd think he'd be here, hosting his own party."

Diggle said into the com, "Of course he's not here. He's probably at his Divine Light meeting. We'll get him next time."

Roy saw Xenovia, as she shook hands with Captain Lance, and Roy started making his way over to the two, when Connor said to him, "Mr. Harper."

Roy ignored him, and continued close to Xenovia and Captain Lance, and the two looked up at Roy, and Captain Lance smirked, "Harper. Nice to see you in a suit, and not a body bag."

"Captain." Roy nodded, and he looked at Xenovia, who smirked at him, and she turned and started to walk off, and then Connor hopped in front of Roy, and had his note pad ready, "Mr. Harper. I'm Connor Kent."

Roy looked at Connor and then nodded, "Roy Harper. That's me. If you don't mind."

Xenovia walked passed the two, and Roy looked at Xenovia, and looked her up and down, secretly admiring her dress and her well toned body. After a quick second, Roy caught himself, and then looked Xenovia in the eyes, and Xenovia smirked and continued off. Xenovia took notice in Roy admiring her body, and thought, 'The Arrow still is a man, I see.'

Roy looked at Connor, who raised an eye at Roy. Roy then awkwardly smirked, "Hey. Pretty girl, long night, bad hangover. Sounds like a great time to me."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Connor bluntly said, "I'm 17."

"Good for you, kid." Roy patted Connor on the shoulder, "The only statement I have to make is, vote Harvey, he'll make a Dent in crime."

"Wrong city, sir." Connor growled, then corrected himself, "Sir. As a 20 year old billionaire, how do you think your company can work with the Starling City police to put away the vigilante known as the Arrow?"

Roy blinked at Connor, and then asked, "I'm 19 years old, for the record. And…who are you, again?"

"Connor Kent." Connor put his hand out to Roy, and shook his hand, and then nodded, "What's your stand on the hooded vigilante?"

Roy nodded, "He gets the job done. That's my statement."

Connor was taken aback by this answer, and then he asked, "How could you say that? This Arrow has been harming several dozen people, and is wanted for questions for several homicides and assaults in the Glades and in the central area of the city."

Roy looked at Connor, then narrowed his eyes, "I'm from the Glades, you know. And after having to survive there, the best I can, I think it's nice to know there's a defender to justice, who isn't afraid to go there, and clean up the streets."

Connor shook his head, "The police, should be cleaning up the streets, not this vigilante."

Roy then laughed, "Wow. That's funny. That camera." Roy pointed at Connor's camera, "It says you're from Metropolis High, right? I think you're a bit of a hypocrite, Mr. Kent. You all had a hero, Superman, I think. That damn alien, could have burned down the entire planet, and there wouldn't have been a goddamn thing anyone could have done to stop him."

Connor then growled, "Kal…Superman was a hero."

"Really?" Roy retorted, "I only remember an alien, that thought he was above the law. A freak. And now after he's gone, you have eight more freaks, that think they can run around the city, thinking they're above the law."

"Eight?" Takumi laughed in the com, "Pretty boy can't count."

"There are nine Teen Titans." Connor said to Roy, and then Azari coughed into the com, "Ten. I am a Titan now, remember."

"No you aren't." Sakeo laughed.

Roy nodded, "I don't consider the Static a freak. He's done justice to Dakota City. I even think that Spiderman is a cool guy, just because of the red though."

Connor then shook his head, "You're really great, you know that?"

Roy shook his head, and walked passed him, "Don't try to be a reporter, if you can't take everyone's opinions, Mr. Kent."

Connor then turned and said, "If I could curse, I'd say a lot to you, creep."

Roy then laughed, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kent."

Virgil stood next to Keito, who said to him, "You can go and socialize." Keito sniffed in the air, and then Virgil asked, "Why don't you like me?"

Keito then looked at him, "Why do you want me to like you?"

Virgil shrugged, "That's a great question, actually."

Keito sniffed in the air again, then Virgil heard from behind him, "Virgil?"

Virgil turned and saw Felicity and Ray, and Virgil smiled at Felicity, "FELICITY?!" Virgil and Felicity hugged each other, and Satellizer said into the com, "Who is that blonde haired bitch you're all over, Virgil."

Felicity's ear was close enough to Virgil's hear this, and she let go of Virgil and then asked, "Who's in your ear, Virgil?"

Virgil then waved her off, "Don't mind, Satellizer."

"Satellizer?" Ray asked, "Who's Satellizer?" Felicity then nodded to Virgil, "Virgil, this is my boyfriend, Ray-"

"RAY PALMER!" Virgil shook Ray's hand furiously, "I'm a huge fan. Your molecule and atomic energy thesis is incredible. Do you really think that if we harness energy from atoms, we might be able to-"

Ray finished Virgil's sentence, "-explore deeper into the origins of atoms and other microscopic worlds, yes I do. Who are you, young man?"

"I'm Virgil Hawkins." Virgil shook Ray's hand again, "I'm a huge fan! I think I already…said that."

Keito looked at Virgil, and then Ray and Felicity, and then Felicity asked, "Virgil. Who is this cute girl you're with?"

Virgil looked at Keito, who awkwardly waved, and Virgil laughed, "This cute girl is Keito. We meet a few weeks ago. I invited her here, so we could catch up."

Felicity shook Keito's hand, who tried to smile, "Nice to meet you, Keito. Hope Virgil doesn't scare you off with his nerdy talk."

Keito then laughed, "No. That's not why I don't talk to him."

Felicity then asked Virgil, "What are you doing here, Virgil?"

Virgil nodded, "I'm here for Star Labs. We're doing a…documentary on…um…"

Felicity nodded, "Oh. So Teen Titan work?" Virgil then laughed awkwardly, "I'm…undercover."

Felicity looked at Ray, who seemed a bit confused, "Virgil's…Static."

"Oh." Ray shook Virgil's hand, and Virgil nodded, "Thanks, Felicity. Tell this guy…my secret identity."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ray laughed, "I'm designing an armored exosuit, that I'll use to fight crime."

Keito shook her head, "What is wrong with you humans?"

"Virgil?" Roy walked over to Ray's group, and Virgil smiled, "Roy Harper? It's been a while."

"Three months." Roy and Virgil shook hands, and then they embraced in a brotherly hug, and then Diggle asked in his com, "Does he still shoot lightning from his fingers?"

Virgil heard, and then laughed, "Hey, Diggle. How's it been?"

Diggle was about to say something, when Connor walked over, and then Roy growled, "This guy again."

Connor looked at Virgil, "Hey, Virg? Do you know these people?"

"Yeah, Connor." Virgil said, and Keito rolled her eyes, "There are too many of you, and you're getting in the way of the spear's scent."

"Spear?" Roy asked, and Keito started to walk away, then Roy asked, "Virgil. Who's that? A flame you've been hiding from us?"

Virgil smirked, "If only." Connor then nudged Virgil, "Can we talk, Virgil?"

"About what?" Virgil asked, then Roy and Connor heard Diggle say, "Roy, get back down stairs. The arrowhead is done hacking in, and has collected all the data it could."

Roy awkwardly nodded, "Virgil, I'll see you around hopefully." Roy turned, and this time Connor started behind him.

Felicity looked back at the two, but Ray and Virgil were still in the heat of a conversation, "Virgil. Felicity, Diggle, and Roy talk about how you work at Star Labs. If you want, you can come over and intern at Palmer tech. We're always up to all kinds of no good in our R&D departments."

Virgil nodded, and smirked, "That sounds like it could be helpful for later, Mr. Palmer. I'll definitely look forward to that."

Roy started towards the staircase, and then Connor said in his ear, "I hear the man in your ear. Who are you?"

Roy stood and then turned, "Mr. Kent. I'm not a fool. I've seen you follow me around. I'm not into stalkers. I can kick you out of this party, kid. Back off." Roy then turned to walk away, but he then stopped and turned around again, and looked Connor in the eyes, "Oh, and don't think I didn't see the piece in your ear. You're talking to someone in your ear, too. Who are you talking to?"

"Roy." Diggle said in the com, "Stop messing around. Leave this kid. Get to the server, before someone gets that arrowhead."

"What arrowhead?" Connor asked Roy, who looked up at him in awe, then Roy narrowed his eyes at Connor, then his eyes widened, "Mr…Kent? You're from Metropolis, and you have a very good sense of hearing. I'm guessing you've got some other hidden talents."

Roy walked up to Connor, and they were face to face now, "Back off, Supes. Before I rat you out, here and now."

Connor nodded, "I'm sure all these people would be happy to know, who the Arrow is, wouldn't they?"

Roy and Connor looked at each other, when Xenovia walked by, and Roy looked at her again, but then realized she had the arrowhead between her fingers. Xenovia slipped the arrowhead into her purse, and then started for the exit.

Roy then started after her, and then Connor stood in his way, "No way. I said I was taking you in, Arrow. I can make you disappear in the blink of an eye."

Roy then growled, "I've fought stranger things than you, Kent. And I've won. Don't make me hurt you."

Xenovia was nearing the exit, when Azari walked in front of her, and put his hand out. Xenovia looked at Azari's hand in confusion, and Azari asked, "Can I have a dance from you, ma'am?"

Xenovia raised an eyebrow, and then quietly declined, "This doesn't seem like a dancing type of party, sir."

Azari then gently took Xenovia by the arm, and then whispered in her ear, "Then let us talk."

Xenovia nodded, "About what, your highness?"

Azari nodded, "I am glad you recognized me. But I do not know your name. May I be graced with it?"

"Xenovia." Xenovia bowed, "Xenovia Quarta. I was leaving, King Azari."

Azari nodded, and he wrapped his arm around Xenovia's arm, and began to escort her out, and Roy growled, "Dammit."

"What?" Connor growled, and then Roy looked at him, and growled, "Back up, now."

"Pull back, Connor." Saeko said into her com, "Don't start a scene with this guy."

Connor then said in his com, "This guy is the Arrow."

Virgil then moved over to Roy and Connor, "Let's just take a breather, and get something to drink, guys."

"I'll actually be going, now." Roy said, then Connor grabbed him by the arm, "No you won't."

Roy then growled, "Virgil. Tell you're boy to let go of me, now."

"Make me." Connor growled, and then Roy smirked, "I'm starting to want to, honestly."

Virgil then heard Keito say in the com, "I've found a secret door in the kitchen. The spear's scent is coming from in here."

"Great." Connor nodded, "Too bad. I wanted to take you in. But I'll do it tomorrow, I guess."

Virgil shook his head, "Roy. You got that green suit of yours?"

Roy shook his head, "What? Why?"

"Because-" Virgil started, when the room exploded in applause, as Vandal Savage walked onto a stage and nodded, "I'm glad everyone is here. I have a wonderful surprise for everyone tonight."

* * *

"Is there something you wished to talk about?" Xenovia asked Azari, who then pulled her close to him, and he whispered in her ear, "Do not think I am a fool, girl. You do not know me, at all. You stole something, and that is not something that is polite."

Xenovia looked Azari in the eyes, then she felt his hand sliding down into her purse, and she grabbed his hand, and growled in his ear, "Don't try it."

Takumi said into the com, looking at the girl from onto a building across the street with the rest of the Titans, "Wow, Azari. You trying to get freaky with that blue beauty?"

Azari growled back to Xenovia, "Are you looking for the spear?"

"I am." Xenovia nodded, "And I know where it is, now. But I was assuming the Arrow would not be helping me get it, unless I had something he needed."

Azari nodded, "You shouldn't assume. Most of the time, people who assume are dead wrong."

Xenovia pushed Azari away from her gently, "Advice, your highness. Don't get grabby with a servant of the Church. I am not one of your play things, that you can deal out your world desires on."

Azari nodded, "You know nothing of desires, girl."

"I can guess, can't I?" Xenovia nodded, and then Azari heard Keito on the coms, and then nodded to Xenovia, "If you want your spear, I can tell you where it is."

"Why would you help me? Hidden agenda, assume." Xenovia asked, then Azari nodded, "YOU assume right, dear Xenovia. Come with me."

Azari took Xenovia by the arm, and the two went back into the building and then Takumi nodded, "Azari's about to go wild on the blue haired girl."

Satellizer shook her head, "That's the girl that saved our lives in the Nazomi Tech Prison, Takumi."

Takumi shrugged, "I didn't notice."

Moka then nodded, "But you all heard Keito. She found the entrance to the basement. We need to move."

"Belay that." Peter said on the com, "Savage is here. And he said he has surprise for us. I don't like Savage's surprises."

* * *

Keito made it back next to Virgil, and she nodded, "I have found a-"

"I heard you on the com." Virgil nodded, and then Savage, "Everyone. I would like you all to give me something, that I need from you desperately."

Everyone looked at Vandal with interest, and then Vandal nodded, "You're lives."

Everyone then started laughing as if he made a joke. Vandal joined in with their laughing, and everyone started to clap for Vandal as he bowed to the crowd of people.

Connor then pushed a button on his com, "Get ready, team." Connor looked over his shoulder, to see that Roy was gone. Connor looked at Virgil, and asked, "Virgil?! Where the hell is your friend?"

Virgil shook his head, "He has a thing for disappearing acts."

Connor then turned from Virgil and growled, "He seems like a dick."

Virgil nodded, "You'll get use to him."

Roy passed Azari and Xenovia, and Roy stopped and turned to Xenovia's back, but was met by Azari, who shook his hand, "This is your's, sir."

Roy blinked in awe, as he grabbed hold of the arrowhead Xenovia stole from him. Azari turned around, and followed Xenovia.

Roy, then turned and said into his com, "Diggle. Can you load up my suit and equipment into the van and get here, please?"

Diggle then said, "Already on it."

Vandal then laughed into the microphone, "But, in all seriousness. The only way for this to work, is if I have a host of lives to sacrifice. You are all wonderful candidates."

A red magic circle appeared on the floor, and everyone in the room, fell to the floor, and most of them were knocked unconscious.

Keito landed on top of Virgil, and she saw Virgil unconscious, and growled, "Path…etic human…"

Connor struggled to his feet, and then Vandal pointed at him, "Young man, don't struggle. This will be swift and painless…whoops. I lied."

Connor fell to his knees again, then he looked up to see Azari flat on his face, on top of the blue haired girl, who seemed to be struggling to move herself.

Connor forced out of his mouth, "Parker?"

Peter was crawling on the ground, barely getting anywhere. Connor yelled to Vandal Savage, "What are you…going to do to us?"

Vandal then nodded, "I would love to tell you. But there is no need to waste my breath." The stage behind Vandal exploded, and then Black Adam floated out the hole, with the Spear of Destiny in his hand. The Spear of Destiny was a large golden weapon, with the length of a refrigerator. The weapon glowed with immense power.

"Adam." Connor growled, then Vandal Savage nodded to Black Adam, "Get ready. Absorb their life force, and destroy this city."

Black Adam nodded, and lifted the Spear of Destiny in the air. Connor yelled, "That will kill…everyone in this city."

"I know, boy." Black Adam growled, then Vandal Savage nodded, "Superboy. We can see you through the pathetic disguise. Next time, try to blend in more. Superboy is a highschool news reporter? Not likely. You're thinking, why would we kill everyone in the city, including our agents? Well, this was a trap. There is no secret base under us. We needed our enemies here to kill all of them at once. The Arrow is somewhere in the room, I'm sure."

"He was!" Black Adam laughed as he prepared to thrust the Spear down, but then roof over him, exploded, and Moka drove her foot into Black Adam's wrist, and he dropped the spear.

The magic circle disappeared, and then Connor could move again. Connor stood and twirled around in a whirlwind, and then his Superboy uniform appeared.

"Wow." Felicity and Ray said, both barely conscious looking at Superboy in awe.

Superboy started walking towards Vandal Savage, who grabbed onto the Spear, and then slashed at Moka. Moka raised her arms in defense, but the Spear cut through her suit, and into her arms, and the cuts started glowing white, and Moka cried in pain and fell on the ground.

"MOKA!" Superboy growled and collided into Vandal Savage, and the two flew into the roof, and out of the building.

Moka landed on her back, and Azari and Xenovia ran to her side. Xenovia blinked at Moka, "A vampire? What is an agent of darkness doing here?"

Azari nodded, "Moka is a Teen Titan. She is with me. Get the spear." Azari cut his hand, and put it to Moka's mouth, "Drink, Moka."

Moka whipped her head away from Azari, "Back away, human. I don't want your blood."

Xenovia lifted the spear, and it started glowing bright, "Listen to him, vampire. This is a holy weapon. It's slashes will kill you, if you do not get the demonic energy to counteract the holy energy flowing into your body."

"Can we come in now?" Takumi and the rest of the Titans ran through the front door, and looked around at all the unconscious people, and Saeko shook her head, "Oh my God."

"Don't use his name is vein!" Xenovia yelled, and then Saeko blinked her, "Who are you?"

Satellizer saw Keito on top of Virgil, and Satellizer to Virgil's side, and Keito put her fingers on Virgil's throat, checking his pulse, "Is he okay?" Satellizer cried in terror.

Keito nodded, "The mortal is fine. His heart is strong…his heartbeat is strong."

Xenovia nodded to Azari, "You were right, Azari. I got back the Sp-" Black Adam punched Xenovia in the back, and she screamed in pain as she dropped the Spear and flew forward.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix, and changed into Big Chill, and floated up and grabbed her, "I got her."

Black Adam lifted the Spear, and then he growled, "I have had it with you would be heroes."

A web hit Black Adam's shoulder, and he turned to see Peter with his Spiderman mask on, "I've had it with you, Black Adam. Titans! Let's get to work!"

Saeko tossed her sword at Black Adam, who swiped his hand to the side, and slapped the sword away from him. Mirajane changed into her Thunder Mistress form, and she and Satellizer charged at Black Adam. Azari grabbed Moka, and hopped out of the charging teens' way.

Xenovia growled to Ben, "Drop me, alien." Xenovia landed on the ground, and summoned her Excaliber sword.

Satellizer slashed her Nova Blood at Black Adam's head, but he raised the Spear in defense, and Nova Blood shattered on contact with the Spear of Destiny. Mirajane then sent her electrified fist into Black Adam's face, but Black Adam did not flinch. He simply caught Mirajane's hand with ease, and he laughed, "Is this all you children can do?"

"Try this!" Xenovia yelled, as she hopped into the air, and slashed down at Black Adam's chest, "You're chest is exposed now!" Xenovia slashed at Black Adam's chest, but Excaliber bounced off his chest, and Xenovia flew back, and Black Adam laughed, "The Spear has increased my power tenfold. Your attacks are nothing to me!

"Great!" Spiderman growled, as he kicked Black Adam in the back. Black Adam then slung Satellizer into Spiderman, and the two flew backwards into the wall behind them. Black Adam then kneed Mirajane in the chest, and she coughed up air, then Black Adam backhanded her.

Xenovia rolled on her back, and then Azari laid Moka down next to Virgil, and Moka sniffed the air, and then neared Virgil's neck. Keito saw this, and she growled, "Stay away from him, Moka."

Moka ignored her, and then leaned over Virgil, and Keito fired a web from her finger, and it flew between Moka and Virgil, "I said, stay away from the boy."

Moka looked at Keito and raised an eyebrow, "What is it to you, Keito? What aren't you telling me?"

Keito blushed then growled, "Nothing, girl."

Moka struggled to her feet, then Keito helped her up, "Don't think this is me helping you cause I like you. I still hate your guts. Almost as much as I hate that bitch Kurumu."

Moka nodded, "I hate Kurumu too. Maybe we have one thing in common." Satellizer then flew into the two, and Satellizer and Moka rolled away.

Keito stood, and fired a web from her finger, and it hit the Spear. Keito yanked it, but Black Adam saw what Keito was doing and he growled, "I think not!" Black Adam yanked the Spear forward, and then Keito was pulled forward into Black Adam, who punched her in the face, and she flew away from him.

Big Chill breathed his frost breath onto Black Adam, but he aimed the Spear of Destiny at him, and a blast of Divine Energy fired at him, and Big Chill had to fly through the ground to dodge the blast.

Mirajane fired her blast of lightning into Black Adam, who was taken back for a second, and Xenovia took this chance to hop forward and slash her sword down onto Black Adam's wrist. Black Adam just grabbed Xenovia by her hair, and he slammed her head into the ground.

Moka wrapped her arms around Satellizer's head, and she whispered, "Don't struggle." Satellizer then moaned, "Moka…please…stop." Moka bit Satellizer on the neck, and Satellizer felt a strange mix of pain and pleasure, but terror overwhelmed both feelings. Moka started glowing bright red, and Moka pulled away from Satellizer, and stood. Satellizer got to her feet, and looked as Moka's arms had began to heal already.

Saeko grabbed onto her sword, and pointed to Takumi, who was pulling people out of the building, "Takumi! Just teleport these people out. Then we all need to hit him at once!"

Takumi then yelled, "I don't have enough minds to manipulate our reality! Our collective minds here isn't strong enough to just blink all these guys out of here!"

Saeko then growled, "Then hurry up! Azari, help him!" Azari, who was already pulling people out, growled, "That…is what I was doing."

Black Adam lifted into the air, and then Saeko tossed her katana at Black Adam, and it bounced off his chest.

Takumi and Azari pulled the last few people out, and then Ray, who was being pulled out asked Azari, "Do you think I could study a...sample of Vibranium back in Wakanda?"

"I don't see why not, Dr. Palmer." Azari nodded, and pulled him out, and then Takumi and Azari made their way into the building, and saw Black Adam punching Moka in the face.

Black Adam then growled, "You think you puny creatures can hurt me, when I can do anything?!"

Static, who was being supported by both Keito and Satellizer, yelled, "Why would a guy who can do anything work for some loser like Savage?"

Black Adam thought about it, then he nodded, "You have a point, weakling. It's time to think BIG!"

* * *

Superboy tossed Savage into an oncoming bus, and Savage was run over. The bus slid to a stop, and Superboy landed, and he looked at Savage, and growled, "I don't like hurting people, Savage. But I'm willing to break that rule for you."

Superboy punched SAvage in the stomach, but as he flew up, Superboy zoomed into the air, behind Savage, and punched him in the back. Savage's spine cracked, and he landed on his face.

Superboy landed again, then he heard Savage growl, "What are you waiting for, Superboy? Do it."

Superboy growled, "I'm not a killer, Savage."

Savage stood and he began to heal, and then Savage laughed, "Are you serious? You heroes will always lose, because you hold yourselves to puny standards. That is why you lose."

Superboy growled, "If you think that. Then you really are insane, Savage." Savage and Superboy both got face to face, and then Savage growled, "You won't be the first immortal I've killed, bo-"

Superboy flicked Savage, and he flew backwards into a black van, that was parked down a few blocks away. Superboy started walking towards SAvage, who stood and grunted. Savage laughed, "IS that all you've got?!"

"ENOUGH!" Superboy wrapped his arm around SAvage's wrist, and punched Savage in the chest with all his might, and SAvage coughed out a pool of blood. Savage fell on his face, and Superboy growled, "Stay down. If I wanted it, you'd be dead already."

Savage put on golden rings, and then his ring were engulfed with golden energy. Savage then charged at Superboy, and Superboy started charging at him. Savage punched forward, and then Superboy was engulfed in a ball of golden light.

Superboy fell to his knees, as the golden light flowed into his body, he found it harder to breath. Savage spit out blood, and then he laughed as he pushed himself to his feet, "MAgic. IT'S always been your weak point."

Superboy fell on his back, and spit out golden blood, and Savage started walking towards him, "Breath in the magic energy, boy. It should be poisoning your lungs and heart, by now. I shouldn't be enough to kill you, but I'm going to finish the job, boy. By beating the life out of you."

Superboy growled, as Savage growled, "You're not a hero."

Superboy growled and swung his fist, angry enough to take Savage's head clean off, but as he swung, Savage lifted his arm up, and blocked the punch easily. Superboy looked at SAvage's arm in confusion, and realized his powers were drained.

Savage then simply said, "You're not even a man." Superboy yelled in anger, then swung at SAvage again, but SAvage ducked under the fist, and caught his hand. Savage then caught a punch Superboy sent at his stomach, and then he headbutted Superboy.

Savage then wrapped his fist in golden energy, and punched Superboy in the face, and he backed away, with a broken nose. Superboy then punched at SAvage again, but Savage punched his hand with his golden fist, and Superboy yelled in pain, as his hand was broken.

Superboy grabbed his hand and backed away in pain, then Savage kicked Superboy in the stomach, and as Superboy fell on his back, SAvage laughed, "So weak. You're going to need to work harder than that to save the world, boy."

"I'll try." Savage heard from behind him, and then a green arrow impaled Savage's back, and Savage winched in pain. Savage turned to see the Arrow standing on top of a black van, that Diggle was driving.

Savage pulled out the arrow, and tossed it aside, "Arrow. I've been waiting for you. I'll kill you myself."

Arrow nodded, and then growled, "You'll try." Arrow drew back his bow, and hopped off the van firing two arrows at Savage. One arrow flew into Savage's knee, and Savage got on a knee, and the next arrow flew into his chest. Arrow landed and then charged at him. Arrow swung his bow and smacked SAvage in the face, but Vandel seemed unfazed. He yanked the arrows out of his body, and kicked Arrow away.

Arrow then stood, and then fired an arrow at Savage, who pulled out two golden daggers and cut the arrow in half. Arrow drew his bow back again, with three arrows loaded in. Arrow fired the arrows, and as SAvage was about to move out of the way, Superboy grabbed him from behind, and held him in place, and the arrows impaled SAvage, who grunted in pain, and stomped on Superboy's foot.

Superboy released Savage, and who tightened his grip on his blades, and they grew into two golden swords. Savage looked at both Superboy and Arrow, who walked next to each other. Savage then laughed, "You two think you can stop us?! You will soon witness the end!"

A bright beam of light shot of out the roof of the building the rest of the Titans were in, and Arrow nodded, "You still have any power in you, Supes?"

Superboy nodded, "Not to be able to take on Adam. But I'll take down Savage." Arrow then nodded, "I'll lead, you follow."

"Go." Superboy nodded, then Savage laughed, "The end is closer than I thought!" Arrow fired an arrow at Savage who cut it away, then Arrow and Superboy started charging at him. Arrow ducked under Savage's first swing, and Superboy caught the second blade Savage was wielding. Superboy kneed SAvage in the chest, and SAvage coughed up blood, and then yanked the blade away from Superboy, and slasdhed . Superboy was cut in the chest, and he backed away in pain. Arrow saw this and growled. He drew back his bow, and then fired his arrow into Savage's neck, and the arrowhead exploded into a tight rope, and wrapped around Savage's nck. Arrow fired a second arrow and this arrow wrapped a tight rope around Savage's body. Savage fell on the ground, and arrow moved over to Superboy, who was on the ground in pain.

Arrow asked, "Are you okay?" Arrow offered Superboy a hand, and Superboy took it, Superboy growled, "Thanks. But, we are not done with our talk."

Diggle climbed out of the car and asked, "So...is this the alien guy?"

"Dig." Arrow nodded, then Diggle smirked then looked at Savage, and asked, "Is he suppose to be glowing golden light?"

Arrow and Superboy looked at Savage, who glowed a bright golden light, and the trio charged at Savage, but he then disappeared. Arrow then stopped in his tracks, and then asked, "Did he always have that power?"

"Not that I remember." Superboy asked, then looked at Arrow, "Mr. Harper. We have some things we will be discussing-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The three heard, as Four Arms was tossed out of the building and into the air.

"After I save the Teen Titans, of course." Arrow said, then Superboy growled, "Don't get cocky, Harper. The Teen Titan's can handle themselves."

As Superboy and Arrow started towards the building, Diggle pulled out his pistol and growled, "Great. Now I get to go and save the Arrow and the Teen Titans. What are those kids going to do without ME?"

* * *

Saeko slung her katana at Black Adam, who swiped her sword away from him. Black Adam then aimed his Spear, and it fired out a beam of energy at Saeko. Satellizer, who summoned Nova Blood, and hopped in front of Saeko, using her Nova Blood to protect Saeko.

Saeko and Satellizer were pushed back, away from Black Adam.

Moka kicked Black Adam in the back, and he just turned and back handed her in the face. Moka was sent into a wall, and Azari, who was in his Panther suit, slashed at Black Adam's face. Azari's claws bounced off Black Adam's face, and he grabbed Azari by the leg and slung Azari at Spiderman, who was swinging towards him. Azari and Spiderman flew backward.

Takumi flew towards Adam, with his D-Sword aimed at his chest. As Adam fired another blast of energy, Takumi opened a portal in front of him, and he flew through the portal, and then the blasted pasted by, harmlessly. Takumi opened a portal behind Adam, and he slashed his D-Sword at Adam's back, but Black Adam swiftly turned and caught Takumi's D-Sword in mid-swing.

Takumi looked at his sword and then Adam, and he then laughed, "Funny...so...you come here often?" Black Adam swung his Spear at Takumi, who opened a portal under his feet, and Takumi fell through the floor, barely missing Adam's swing.

Black Adam growled, but then Cannonbolt hit him from behind, and he stumbled forward. Black Adam turned, but then Static flew from behind him and fired multiple blast of lightning, but this did nothing to Black Adam, who grabbed onto Static and then Cannonbolt, and tossed the two away from him.

As the Spear of Destiny began to glow even brighter, Saeko stepped on her katana, and it bounced into her hand. Mirajane landed next to her, and Xenovia aimed her sword at Black Adam, "Give me back the Spear! NOW!"

Black Adam then growled, "NO! I am the strongest now! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Black Adam began to release bursts of energy from the Spear, and all the Titans stood side by side, looking at him in awe. Superboy and Arrow ran in the room, and then Static nodded to Arrow, "Nice suit."

"What's he doing?" Superboy asked, then Xenovia nodded, "He's building up as much energy as he can, then he will release it out of the Spear. It will most likely result in what scientists call a Black Hole. If this happens, we can kiss our world goodbye."

"That's just great." Takumi nodded, "Any more funtastic news?"

Xenovia then looked at Takumi and then nodded, "If you haven't noticed, the Spear has also made him near-immortal. This won't be an easy job." Takumi blinked at her then growled, "It was a joke...it was a pure and harmless joke."

Saeko then growled to the group, "WE NEED TO STOP HIM!"

Azari then nodded, "Hit him at all sides!"

Azari drew his Vibranium daggers, and he and Xenovia charged at Black Adam's front. Moka grabbed onto Static, as he flew over Black Adam. Takumi ran through a portal, and reappeared behind Black Adam. Spiderman hopped forward, and fired his webs at Adam. Superboy zoomed to Black Adam's exposed right side, while Ben changed into XLR8 and zoomed to the left. Mirajane flew at Black Adam from above, with Saeko and Arrow both standing back, Arrow firing arrows and Saeko tossing her sword.

Azari and Xenovia first moved in, with Azari stabbing his daggers at Black Adam, who easily dodged the daggers, and then slapped him away. Xenovia hopped in the air, and Black Adam swung his Spear at full force, and the Spear and Xenovia's Excalibur met, and there was a loud bang, as if a nuclear bomb had exploded. Xenovia was sent flying backwards with a shattered Excalibur flying into XLR8 and Superboy, and the two slid to a stop at Black Adam's feet.

Takumi fired a pink blast of energy from his D-Sword, but Black Adam just turned and grabbed Takumi by the neck. Takumi tried to wiggle away, but Adam began to squeeze onto Takumi. Adam then heard, "LET HIM GO!" Moka drove her foot into Adam's side, but he smirked, and then headbutted her, as she fell to the ground. Moka was sent into Azari, who began recovering. Static then fired a blast of lightning at Adam, who smirked then fired lightning of his own, and Static got hit in the chest, and was sent into the roof. Static fell to the ground, and he hit his face and landed on the ground.

Satellizer cried, "Virgil!" Satellizer was about to charge, when Saeko caught her sword and said, "Wait!"

Spiderman fired his web at Black Adam's foot, and then pulled with all his might, but Black Adam grabbed the web, and yanked it forward. Spiderman flew into Black Adam, then he elbowed Spiderman in the face. Spiderman hit the ground, unconscious, and Adam laughed, "IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!"

"NOT REALLY!" Mirajane flew into Black Adam, and he backed away in shock. As he was backing away, Superboy, with all the energy he had, sent hit fist into Black Adam's back. Black Adma grunted in pain, and then turned and grabbed onto Superboy and tossed him at Mirajane, who flew over Superboy, and grabbed onto Black Adam, then growled, "Scream if this hurts!" Mirajane then released all her demonic energy she had, she and Black Adam were engulfed in a big ball of demonic energy, which fired out dark purple bolts of lightning.

Saeko, Arrow, and Satellizer watched as Black Adam and Mirajane both screamed in pain inside the ball of energy. As the energy ball began to fade, Saeko narrowed her eyes to see Mirajane, barely moving hanging onto Black Adam's neck, who was steaming, but seemingly unharmed.

Black Adam grabbed Mirajane by the hair, and held her in front of him, "Is that all?" Mirajane groaned something, then Black Adam punched her in the face, and she was sent through a wall.

An arrow hit Black Adam in the chest and bounced off as if it were nothing. Black Adam looked up to see Arrow, who drew another arrow from his quiver. Black Adam laughed, "Really?"

Saeko stood in front of Arrow, then growled, "No. You will face me, now." Saeko and Black Adam walked up to each other, and were now face to face. Black Adam laughed, "That was quite a pathetic attack."

"Hey, we tried our best. Can't really hold us to a high standard, with that glow stick of power." Saeko nodded, then Black Adam growled, "You dare jest at a time like this, girl?"

"I'm not much of a jester, at least not to men I'm about to slaughter." Saeko growled, as she punched Black Adam in the face, but he backed away and laughed, "You wish to die, no? I will happily grant you that wish!"

Black Adam swung the Spear of Destiny down on Saeko, who raised her sword in defense, "Dying beside my friends is much more likable then spending anymore time with you!" The Spear hit Saeko's sword, and Saeko's sword blocked the attack. Saeko's eyes widened as her katana's blade seemed to barely absorb the vibrations of the attack.

Saeko blinked in horror, then looked up at Black Adam, who drove the Spear at Saeko's stomach, however a portal opened in front of her, and the spear's blade flew into the portal, and a portal opened behind Black Adam, and the spear's blade stabbed Black Adam in the back. He screamed in pain, as he yanked it out, and then Takumi took this chance, and drove his D-Sword into the wound in Black Adam's back. Black Adam winced, then he grabbed onto Takumi's wrist and snapped it. Takumi yelled in pain, and Black Adam then tossed him over his shoulder.

"Are we done here?" Black Adam asked, then he smirked as he raised his Spear, as began to release its power, "Oh. Yes, we are."

"YEAH!" Satellizer growled, as she accelerated passed Black Adam, and grabbed onto the Spear, and yanked with all her might. Black Adam bucked away from Satellizer, but then Saeko grabbed onto the Spear as well, and Arrow grabbed onto it, then they pushed it forward onto Black Adam, and it released a burst of energy, and it pushed Black Adam on his back.

Arrow then aimed the Spear of Destiny at Black Adam, and it fired out a blast of Holy energy, and Black Adam was hit in the chest. Adam got on a knee, but then he stood and started pushing his way through the energy. Arrow was barely holding the Spear, when Satellizer grabbed onto the Spear and growled, "We're not letting this bastard walk away from this!"

Saeko then grabbed onto the Spear and yelled, "Agreed!" The three pushed back Black Adam, and then he yelled in pain, as the beam cut through his body, and then the room was covered in a white light.

As the light died down, Black Adam was on his back with a gash in his chest. Satellizer and Saeko let go of the Spear, and Arrow lifted it up, and just said, "I need one of these."

Saeko and Satellizer started walking towards Adam, when he sprung up, and punched Saeko in the face, and she flew into Arrow, and the two flew back, and then Arrow dropped the Spear.

Adam started moving towards the Spear, and Satellizer hopped in the way, and stabbed Nova Blood into his chest, and the blade actually cut through Adam's skin, and he yelled in pain. Adam then grabbed onto Satellizer's arm, and then punched under her elbow, and her arm snapped. Satellizer yelled in pain, and then Black Adam kicked Satellizer in the chest, and she flew back onto a table.

Adam then reached for the Spear, "Mine-"

Diggle hopped in front of Adam, grabbed the Spear, and then drove it into Adam's chest, and then fired a beam of Divine energy, blasting a hole in Adam's chest. Black Adam looked down in shock, then he gasped, "Beaten...by a mortal."

As Black Adam fell on his back, Diggle just nodded, and twisted the Spear in his hand, "You're damn right, man."

Diggle looked around at all the injured Titans and young people, then he nodded in approve, "I just saved the Teen Titans. I don't care what anyone says about me being completely useless anymore. I just saved the world, take that, Roy. And Thea. And Ray. Damn that Ray. I'm the John damn Diggle."

"Stop talking, mortal." Keito groaned, as she began to finally stir, but as she lifted her head, her monster spider face appeared, and Diggle screamed in shock, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping us, man." Virgil said to Roy, as the rest of the Teen Titans walked miserably back into the Titan Tower. Roy nodded, "Anytime, man."

Diggle had the Spear in his hands, and as he held it, the spear glowed bright. Xenovia nodded to Diggle, "The spear is reacting very strange to you, Mr. John Diggle."

Diggle nodded, "Yep. I don't know why."

Xenovia nodded, "You must be pure of heart."

Roy, Virgil, Felicity, and Ray all looked at Diggle and Xenovia, and after a few seconds, everyone besides Xenovia burst into laughter.

Xenovia blinked in confusion, and then Diggle nodded, "Nah, I'm just me. But thanks, lady."

Diggle handed Xenovia the Spear of Destiny, and Xenovia took it the Spear, and bowed to the group, "I can't thank you all enough, for helping me get the Spear back."

"So are you taking it back to the Church, Xenovia?" Roy asked, then Xenovia frowned, "Of course not, Arrow. This weapon belongs to a higher power." Xenovia gabbed the spear into the ground, and as it impaled the ground, a beam of heavenly light shined down on the spear, and then the spear began to be lifted into the sky.

Everyone backed away from the spear, and then the spear shot into the air, and zoomed passed the clouds, then Xenovia nodded, "Now, the spear is back where it belongs."

Diggle blinked and looked around and asked, "Ok. So first blurs, then aliens, now...now...I'm done." Diggle turned and threw his hands in the air, then Felicity yelled, "Dig! I thought you believed in God."

Diggle then yelled back, "I do. I just wasn't ready for that!"

Ray shook his head, "I have so many questions, now."

Xenovia nodded, "Another time, Ray Palmer." Xenovia then took Roy's hand, then bowed to him, "I thank you, Arrow. I am indebted to you. And if you need my aid, I will be there at a moment's notice."

Roy blushed then rubbed his nose, "No problem. It's what I do."

Xenovia then nodded then turned and snapped her fingers, then she was encompassed in divine light, and Xenovia disappeared.

Virgil then nodded, "Boy. They always say these Japanese women are full of different tricks."

Roy laughed, as Ray and Felicity began to make their way back to the Van, "Virgil, you're still crazy, man. But it was good to catch back up, man."

Virgil nodded, "I mean, why do I always have to save your butt, Roy? I thought you'd know how to defend yourself by now." Roy laughed and nudged him, "Yeah yeah, whatever. It's always fun."

"Let's do this again, man." Virgil nodded, then Roy started off. Virgil sighed, "This has been a crazy day."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Rias?" Moka asked, as the rest of the Teen Titans looked at Rias and her peerage in shock.

Rias hugged Moka, then she laughed, "It's nearly time for you to come back to our realm. I was coming to remind you. I assumed you were having so much fun here, so I had to remind you."

Moka shook her head in shock, "I...nearly forgot."

Peter sighed to Virgil, as he walked into the room, "The last time these guys were here, I had to rebuild the mansion."

Virgil smiled, "That's true. But at least we're in good company."

Keito sat down on the Titan's coach, then crossed her legs, then growled, "When can we leave? I am ready to return back to the Demon Realm."

"Don't rush me, bitch." Moka growled to Keito, who then snarled at her, then stood and started out of the room, then Virgil asked, "You can't just leave and go back yourself?"

Keito then ignored Virgil and growled, "I require a place to be alone. I do not want to be in the presence of you humans."

"Thanks, lady." Ben said, then Static shook his head, then lead Keito, "I'll take her to my room." Static rolled his eyes and led Keito up the stairs, and Moka growled, "I hate that bitch."

"I'm sure she feels the same way." Rias laughed, then tapped Moka on the shoulder, "So, what have you guys been up to?"

Satellizer, who had her arm in a cast, grumbled, "Well, long story short. We beat the living Hell out of each other. Then we fought a magical glowing man with a magical weapon of immense power. So, practically, we dealt with a lot of magical bullsh*t today."

Superboy turned to Satellizer then sighed, "Dude, come on."

"What?" Satellizer growled, "It's the truth."

Takumi then smirked, "Everyone knows that Superboy hates cursing. He's a punk." Issei walked over to Takumi, and put his elbow on Takumi's shoulder and laughed, "Oh man. Superboy is a boy scout? What a surprise!"

Superboy rolled his eyes and turned, "Whatever, man."

Static walked down the stairs and then he said, "Hey guys, Keito is in my room. She seems pretty ready to go."

Ben smirked, "Look at you, Virgil. You've got a sexy babe hidden in your room. Look at you go, man."

Moka raised an eyebrow to Ben, "You think that thing in his room is sexy?"

Ben looked at Moka and he shrugged, "What? I'm a guy. I'm attracted to women, what's wrong with that?"

Superboy sighed, then he looked at Satellizer then asked, "You look in pain? Are you alright?"

Satellizer sighed then nodded, "Don't worry about me, Connor. I'll be fine." Static nodded then walked over and supported Satellizer, and this took her and the rest of the team by surprise.

Satellizer gulped and whispered, "Virgil...I can walk on my own."

Static rolled his eyes, and said to the group, "I'm taking Satellizer back to West Genetics, they have the technology to properly heal her wounds."

Takumi then smirked, "Oh, West Genetics. A lot of beautiful young ladies who wield powerful swords and other weapons? I'll be on the plane with you guys." Takumi's smile disappeared when Rimi walked down the stairs and called down, "I think not, Taku."

Takumi turned to Rimi and mumbled, "Oh, you're no fun."

Alan walked down the stairs next to Rimi and looked down to see Rias and her peerage. Alan then asked, "Who brought all the beautiful women here?"

Ben smirked, "I did."

Akeno then turned to Ben and shook her head, "I would not have come here if I was invited to be eye candy."

Rimi then made it to the both of the stairs and walked over to Takumi and asked, "Can you come back to the room? I'm getting lonely."

Takumi then lite up and he turned and grinned, "Well ladies and gents, you all have a wonderful night. I know I'll be having one."

"Pig." Koneko growled, Ben then added, "My man."

Superboy looked at Ben then Takumi and shook his head, "Morons."

Rias then looked at Moka and nodded, "Hey, Moka. I'll be sending Akeno to come pick you up probably tomorrow. I gotta get going. My dad needs me to look into some kinda disturbance in one of our dungeons."

"Oh, sweet!" Alan jumped in excitement then asked Akeno, "Do you guys have any dragons in there?"

"Why would we?" Akeno asked and giggled at Alan's excitement, and Alan then nodded, "I mean, that would be awesome. A living dragon inside of an actual dungeon?! Can we go with you?"

"We?" Spiderman asked Alan, then Alan looked around then asked, "Yeah...you know...the Teen Titans."

"YOU," Azari poked Alan in the chest, "Are not a Titan."

"Not yet, at least." Ben patted Alan on the back, then Spiderman looked at Rias, who waved to Yuuto, "Go and fetch Keito for me, Yuuto. We'll be on our way."

Moka smiled and nodded, "We'll get lunch when we get back to the monster realm. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Rias smiled and both girls hugged each other and kissed Moka on the cheek. Moka kissed Rias back and then the two let go, but Issei nodded like he was being entertained by the kiss. Issei laughed, "Can you two do that again? Maybe cup something while you're at it."

"You're an idiot." Moka nodded then Rias nodded, "Then we'll be on our way, then."

Superboy looked over at Spiderman and asked, "Are we okay with losing 3 of our members so fast?"

Spiderman laughed, "Come on man. Moka going back to the monster realm for a while, and Satellizer and Virgil should be just fine. If we need them, they'll be in Japan. It'll be fine. Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"Dormammu." Darkseid said, as Dormammu floated out of a portal that was in front of Darkseid's throne.

"What's up, Darkseid?" Dormammu said, with Mjolnir floating around him and Superman's cape on his back. Dormammu looked up at Darkseid, who nodded, "I know you're very busy at the moment, but I have felt a change in flow of reality."

Dormammu frowned then asked, "I've been in the Dark Dimension for the past month, I haven't been able to sense any changes in this reality." Dormammu closed his eyes, but he immediantly opened them and said, "Oh dear me. I feel it."

Darkseid nodded, "Good. What is it?"

Dormammu then looked over to Darkseid and nodded, "If we don't put a stop to it, Darkseid, this troubling force could be the very end of your universe."

* * *

Right outside of Earth's atmosphere stood a strange creature that appeared as a young man with black hair and long pointy ears looked down on Earth and licked his lips seductively. The creature had five pairs of black wings on his back, and was covered in several black robes that had black battle armor of them.

The fallen angel snapped his finger and another young female fallen angel floated behind him and bowed, "Yes master Kokabiel?"

Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the last remaining fallen angel sectors turned to the young angel and said, "Have you informed the troops what we need to collect from this dimension?"

The young angel nodded quickly, "Yes master."

Kokabiel then smirked and looked back down on the Earth and said, "Then let's get started. This universe will tremble before the might of Kokabiel."

* * *

Erigor, the wind mage from Earthland, stood in front of the Fortess of Solitude, Superman's once kingdom. Erigor smiled and waved his hand in front of himself, and a blue circle appeared in front of him. A deep voice came from the circle and said, "Erigor, tell me you've found it."

Erigor nodded, "Yes, Master Ivan. I've found the Kryptonian Sunstone. The next Key of Creation."

Master Ivan's voice then said, "Leave it and return back to Earthland."

Erigor blinked in shock and he asked, "Master Ivan, why? This is what I've been on Earth looking for-"

"A new Key has entered back into Earthland." Ivan said, "If Hades gets his hand on it, then we will have be down two to zero. We need to find the Tesseract, before Hades gets his hand on the Tesseract and Reality Gauntlet."

Erigor nodded and said, "Yes Master Ivan. I'm on my way back home."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! That's the Mid-Season Finale for you all. I wanted to release this on my official first day of summer. But do not worry about anything guys. This is not the last writing I will be doing this summer. I will be writing on my newest story "Nega Fairy" which will be based on what's happening in the Fairy Tail universe. This is just a hint to all of my original fans and supporters, everything that I've been building up for the Fairy Tail universe will be twisted and strange. (That's the only hint, sorry.) I will try to be making 2 updates per week, for that story. I will relaunch this story in August.**

 **But do not fret my friends, you all will be able to keep up with what's going on with the Teen Titans because I will be making One-Shots, or 2 chapter length stories that keep up with what has been going on with certain Titans.**

 **So far here going the list:**

 **Ben 10: Time Knights (Ben 10 x Fairy Tail)**

This story will consist of Ben, Mira, and Kai Green teaming up to take down Maltruant, as he travels throughout time to gain complete control of the time-space continuum.

 **Kuoh Academy: Stranger Days (Rosario Vampire x Highschool DxD)**

After a mix up with getting back to the Demon Realm, Moka ends up going to Kuoh Academy with Rias and her peerage. After getting settled at Kuoh Academy, Moka and Rias are faced by a growing threat of Kuyo and Phoenix, who are both looking for revenge on the two supernatural beauties.

 **Takumi Nishigou: Soul Reaper? (Chaos Head fanfiction)**

After having his Giglomaniac powers temporarily vanish, Takumi gets greater ties with the Supernatural side of the StarGazer Universe, when he finds out there is a supernatural society of defenders known as the Soul Reapers, who protect and defend all worlds from supernatural threats.

 **Heatblast: Homecoming (Ben 10 fanfiction)**

After meeting his idols, the Teen Titans, Alan Albright is forced back into his boring life back in Bellwood as a nerdy highschool student. While Alan wants to be more involved with the Teen Titan's new and strange world, Ben and Spiderman urge the young Pyronite to wait for his time. However, after an old enemy of the Tennyson family begins selling and transporting illegal weapons in and out of Bellwood, Alan rises to show the world why he is Heatblast.

 **Summer Loving (Static Shock x Freezing fanfiction)**

After getting Satellizer's arm healed, Virgil and Satellizer are invented to a summer resort by Satellizer's older sister. Virgil and Satellizer go to the resort expecting nothing but sun, fun, and love; however everything is not as it seems. And soon Satellizer's dark past will come to haunt both her and her favorite Bang Baby.

 **Hail to the King (Marvel Fanfiction)**

Saeko and Panther team up to travel around the world and find Wakanda's missing Vibranium.

* * *

 **Review Challenge: Which story listed above are you looking forward to the most? Also list why you are looking to the story.**

 **If you haven't checked it out already, please go and check out my newest fanfiction, Nega Fairy, which will show what's going on in the Fairy Tail universe while all this is happening on Earth. It will be a big surprise** **to you all.**

 **Thanks for all the support guys. If you haven't already, hit that follow author button so you can stay tuned to the future summer stories. Until next time, I will see you later alligators. Stay safe and Be Limitless!**


	8. Feeling Green Part 1

**Hello Alligators and Crocodiles. Sorry for disappearing for a while. But high school is kinda important, especially since it's my senior year. So don't kill me, please. I'm still faithful to you all. And this is sort of my plea for forgiveness. I know that this chapter use to be just an entry that answered the reviews of readers, but apparently that is against the rules of Fanfiction. Metal Navy and myself both had a nice conversation about this entry, and to make life easier for him, the website, and myself, I decided to delete that entry. But as I was deleting the entry I thought, why not write a chapter of Teen Titans that takes place during Static and Satellizer's little trip to Bali? So this is my love letter to you guys. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8 Feeling Green Part 1**

"Are you sure you have to leave, Moka?" Connor asked, as Moka had all of her bags packed and laying in the lobby of the Titan's mansion.

Moka looked at Connor and smirked, "What? You're going to miss me?"

Connor honestly blurted out, "Of course I am." Moka heard this and her face turned bright red and she was taken aback by his words.

Connor realized what he had said, then he coughed, "I mean…there's not going to be much common sense left on the team, with you gone. And after Virgil and Satellizer left for West Genetics, it's going to get a bit…dumb."

Moka played it off and softly punched Connor in the arm, "Sure thing, Connor. I'm going to miss you too."

"Are you two confessing your love to each other?" Connor and Moka heard, and the two looked in the doorway to see Akeno standing there, smirking at the two.

Moka then rubbed the back of her neck and awkwardly laughed, "Very funny, Akeno. Glad you're here. We should get going."

"We should." Akeno nodded, and pointed at her watch, "You woke me up at 4 a.m. to get you back home, so I hope you're packed. Not everyone can hibernate in a coffin for a couple hundred years and stay awake all the other time."

Connor coughed, "What? Hibernate? How old are you, Moka? You haven't been locked up in a coffin since the late 1700s, have you?"

Moka smirked, "Don't worry, Kryptonian. I'm only 17. We don't start our hibernation periods until we reach our early hundreds. This is just to store back up our monster energy. My father is currently taking his quick three month hiberation. Usually Rias' dad just watches after our land while my father is asleep, but since I'll be home, I'll be watching over my father for a while."

Connor blinked in confusion, then thought, 'So…she is an immortal. But from what Clark told me, Kryptonian's cells restore themselves as well…does she know that we both could possibly live for a very long time?'

Moka nodded, "I'm ready when you are."

Hearing this, Connor was shook out of his own thoughts, and then asked, "What?"

Akeno nodded to Moka, "Then let's get going."

"Oh!" Connor nodded, "You were talking to Akeno? Yeah…I knew that."

Moka blinked then smirked, "Yeah. The common sense is already leaving the house, I see."

Akeno's hands start glowing, then Moka's bags began to disappear, and Moka was about to walk over to Akeno to teleport, but Connor grabbed her wrist, "Wait."

Moka blinked at him and asked, "What's up?"

Connor thought what he was going to do next, and he blushed. Moka tilted her head, "What's wrong with you?"

Connor awkwardly pulled Moka into a hug. Moka uncomfortably hugged Connor back, but the she positioned her mouth at Connor's ear and purred, "You trying to say something, Connor?"

Connor gulped and then Akeno cleared her throat, "I'm still here, you know."

Moka sighed, "I know. Come on, let go of me now, Connor." Connor released Moka, and Moka laughed, forcing her blush back, "That was-"

"Awkward?" Connor sighed, "I know. I didn't mean to make that awkward…"

"I was going to say cute, but awkward is what this is." Moka smirked then Connor frowned at Moka's smirk, then waved her off.

"Alright, that's all I needed to do. Hopefully you remember, you have friends to come back to."

Moka nodded, "Thanks, Supes. I'll see you around."

Moka and Akeno stood next to each other. As the two began to become emerged in the red energy, Moka cried out to Connor, "Do me a favor! Don't let the world end while I'm gone!" Then both Moka and Akeno disappeared in a flash of red magical light.

Superboy then sighed and thought to himself, 'I totally just ruined my chances with her…great.'

"What are you doing down here so early?" Connor heard behind him. Connor turned to see Takumi in a pink female night gown. Connor turned his head immediately, but Takumi continued down the stairs into the lobby, "Did Moka just leave?"

"Why aren't you wearing any pants...or underwear?" Connor growled.

"At least I didn't come down here completely naked." Takumi mumbled. He then narrowed his eyes at Connor, "You know someone you should talk to? Mirajane! She's been sleepwalking in the nude for the pass month. It's getting annoying."

"I'm surprised you'd call that annoying." Connot raised an eyebrow at Takumi, who muttered something under his breath, but Connor just waved him off. "I'm going back to my room, Nishigou. Next time, put on some pants."

Takumi then looked around as Connor floated up the stairs, "Hey...where is Mirajane?"

Connor then called down to Takumi, "She's on patrol with Tennyson. It's amazing how a guy with the strongest weapon in the galaxy can't even impress that girl."

Takumi then looked around and nodded, "Um...second strongest weapon...I still have my D-Sword..."

* * *

"AHHH!" Mirajane roared in her Satan Soul form, as she went crashing through a Mr. Smoothie's building in downtown Metropolis.

Mirajane rolled on the ground and groaned in pain, "That...actually hurt." As Mirajane tried to lift herself up, Four Arms was suddenly tossed into her, and the two were sent tumbling down the streets of Metropolis.

Four Arms was illuminated in a crimson flash that filled the early morning dark sky, and the flash revealed Ben, who was face first on Mirajane's chest.

Mirajane looked down and growled, "Do you mind getting off of me?"

Ben pushed himself up and then rubbed his head, "Um...sorry. That last hit really clocked me, though."

"It should have!" Ben and Mirajane looked back towards the destroyed Mr. Smoothie to see a large grayish humanoid elephant walk out of the dust. The elephant stood on two legs, as if it were a human. It had shorten tusks, and its mouth was located at the end of its trunk. It had two massive ears, that seemingly resembled bat wings. The elephant creature was wearing large black briefs, which were held up by a matching belt and purple and yellow suspenders.

Mirajane wiped blood from her mouth, as Ben lifted her up and tried to dust her off, "Mira, are you okay? I know this is a disaster-"

"What are you doing?" Mirajane growled to Ben, "Don't touch me, alright?! I shouldn't have agreed to blow off our patrol to Spiderman and Saeko, so you could get a smoothie."

"That isn't what happened!" Ben quickly growled, "I wanted for both of us to get a smoothie!"

"Take a hint, Tennyson." Mirajane growled, as she transformed into her demon form, "I'm not interested in frozen drinks." Ben blinked in confusion, and then rubbed his chin.

Ben then smiled and quickly asked, "Wait wait! You said you weren't interested in smoothies! But you didn't say you weren't interested in me!"

Mirajane looked at Ben and then she growled, "Oh come on! Really?! When have I ever implied that you weren't interesting?"

Ben blushed and then smirked. But before he could say anything, the large elephant then yelled to the both of them, "ENOUGH!" Ben and Mirajane looked at the large elephant and winched as it began walking towards them. "You two would dare ignore Trumbipulor?!"

"That's your name!" Ben laughed, as he activated the Omnitrix, "I almost forgot."

"I almost cared." Mirajane growled then sprouted her wings and zoomed towards Trumbipulor. Mirajane collided with Trumbipulor's chest, and he didn't even winch. As the two flew into a building, Trumbipulor punched forward and socked Mirajane in the face. Mirajane stumbled backwards in pain.

Mirajane growled as Trumbipulor began advancing on her, "You son of a-" Mirajane ducked under Trumbipulor's first jab, and then delivered an uppercut of her own. Trumbipulor let out a loud elephant roar, then kicked Mirajane in the chest and sent her flying into a parked van.

Ben ran passed Mirajane, who stood and began charging the large pachyderm villain. Ben activated his Omnitrix and then smirked, "Time for Way Big fun!" Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix, and he was engulfed in an emerald light. Ben was suddenly replaced by Chromastone.

Chromastone's body was made out of durable crystals that were overall purple, though there were several pink crystal shards that stuck out of his shoulders, forearms, chest and back. He had one large green eye at the center of his face, and he wore a green jumpsuit, with green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His Omnitrix was on his right pectoral.

Chromastone suddenly exclaimed, "Way Big!" Mirajane and Trumbipulor stopped in their tracks and looked at Ben. Chromastone blinked in confusion, then he looked down at his body and then he groaned, "Oh come on! Is Way Big too much to ask for nowadays?!"

Mirajane then redirected her attention to Trumbipulor, who lowered his head and charged forward at the duo, as if he were a savage elephant. Trumbipulor drove her head into Mirajane's chest, and she was sent flying backwards. Chromastone hopped and caught her and quickly asked, "Are you alright?!"

"Not me, you moron!" Mirajane growled, then pushed Ben off, "Get the dumb elephant!" Mirajane zoomed down again, and drove her shoulder in Trumbipulor's chest, but he shrugged off the attack then punched her in the face. Mirajane, however, leaned out of the punch, allowing her to dodge most of the force behind Trumbipulor's punch. As Trumbipulor's side was now opened, Chromastone charged forward and drove his fist into Trumbiulor's side.

Trumbipulor tooted in pain, but Mirajane and Ben continued to try to overwhelm him.

Chromastone covered his fist in his own rainbow like energy, while Mirajane's fist was engulfed with her purple demonic energy. Both heroes punched Trumbipulor in the face, and the elephant-like villain backed away in pain. As Chromastone moved in to punch Trumbipulor once again, he laughed, "Hey, Mirajane! Watch this!"

Trumbipulor quickly took Ben's distracted moment to grab onto him and slam him into the ground. Trumbipulor then laughed, "You two were fools to try to stop, Trumbipulor! I am this world's largest evil genius!"

"In weight, or in size?" Mirajane growled, and Trumbipulor lifted Chromastone and stopped to think about his answer.

After a few seconds, Trumbipulor finally laughed, "You know what, you repulsing bitch? Both!" Trumbipulor then slung Chromastone at Mirajane, who caught Ben with ease and placed him on his feet.

Mirajane looked at Chromastone, who rubbed his head in pain. Mirajane growled to the shapeshifting hero, "Okay, big shot! You've got anything else amazing to show me, or are we gonna actually take this guy down?!"

Chromastone sighed in disappointment, "Um...yeah. Sorry. I was just trying to-"

"It doesn't matter." Mirajane growled, as Trumbipulor charged forward at the two. Mirajane flew forward and punched the elephant in the face, and Trumbipulor backed away in pain. Mirajane's punch sent shockwaves through the entire street, shattering several store windows.

Trumbipulor, however, recovered from the punch quickly. As Mirajane slung her fist forward at the villain a second time, Trumbipulor grabbed hold of her fist and yank her forward, and then punched Mirajane in the face. However, besides letting go Mirajane, Trumbipulor yanked her forward again and punched her in the face again. Mirajane groaned in pain, as Trumbipulor did this a third time.

Chromastone charged forward to save Mirajane, when Trumbipulor punched Mirajane again, and this time he released Mirajane and let her fly into Chromastone. Ben caught Mirajane, who was now bleeding from her nose and her mouth. Mirajane groaned in pain, as Chromastone then glared at Trumbipulor, who began charging at the duo again.

"Enough!" the three heard, as a blue repulsor blast hit the ground between them. Trumbipulor, Mirajane, and Ben all looked up to see Spiderman floating over the three in his Iron Spider armor. "Elephant...man, guy thing. Stand down!"

Saeko ran next to Mirajane and Ben, with her sword drawn and ready to fight, "How come you guys decide to cause trouble when you want to sneak off your patrol?"

Chromastone looked at Saeko and then quickly said, "Hey, this guy just came out of nowhere and attacked me and Mirajane!" Chromastone then pointed at Trumbipulor, "The elephant guy is extremely dangerous. He's been wiping the floor with me and Mirajane!"

"Why haven't you tried Way Big?!" Spiderman landed on the ground and readied his unibeam, "Way Big would easily beat this guy!"

"Would he?" Mirajane laughed, as Trumbipulor seemed to be getting annoyed again, "Remember, we punched Way Big in the face, and knocked him out, Parker."

"I do remember that." Spiderman laughed in his helmet.

"Enough small talk!" The four heroes heard, as Trumbipulor began charging forward at heroes again. Mirajane dove forward and punched Trumbipulor's chest, and he tooted in frustration. He smacked her in the face, and she stumbled away. He then grabbed Mirajane's tail and slung her into the ground, and then tossed her at Saeko, who was charging at him with her sword ready. Mirajane and Saeko were sent tumbling forward into a cop car that had just pulled up.

Spiderman fired his unibeam at Trumbipulor, who ran towards the arachnid-based hero. Spiderman's unibeam seemed to be doing nothing but annoy Trumbipulor, as he pushed through the repulsor blast's force. Ikaros then rung in Spiderman's armor, "Master."

"Um...Ikaros. I asked you not to call me Master anymore." Spiderman quickly gulped in discomfort, as Chromastone raised his eye at him in confusion. Spiderman then said to him, "Hey, don't judge me. I'm still trying to work out her bugs and stuff. Just hit him!"

Chromastone nodded, as Spiderman cut his unibeam off, and Trumbipulor was thrown off balance and stumbled forwards. Chromastone took this time to leap up and sock the pachyderm in the face. Trumbipulor smirked as he quickly recovered and grabbed hold Chromastone in midair. Trumbipulor squeaked as he began squeezing Chromastone with his massive hand, "You puny little human." Trumbipulor then poked Chromastone on his Omnitrix, "Your species believe you're all so special become of your ability to develop powers." Trumbipulor then pulled Chromastone in close to him and growled, "You're not as special as you think. I've seen species that are much stronger than you."

"Would that species happen to be Kryptonians? Cause we're harboring the last one on Earth right now." Trumbipulor heard behind him, as Spiderman zoomed forward with his thermal gauntlets on. Spiderman punched Trumbipulor on the back of his head, but then his armored gauntlet broke on Trumbipulor's tough skin.

Spiderman was sent flying backwards, and Ikraos simply stated to Spiderman on his HUB system, "Master. Like I stated before, the subject, Trumbipulor has skin that seems to be completely invulerable to harm. An alternate path is required."

Spiderman landed on his butt, and then he groaned in pain, "Yeah...thanks Ikaros."

Trumbipulor smirked at Chromastone, "You guys have a Kryptonian here on Earth? Really, even after losing Superman to the cosmos?"

"What did you say about Superman?" Chromastone asked quickly in confusion. "You know where he is?"

Trumbipulor then yanked Chromastone close to his trunk, "You should've sent your Kryptonian after me. Then you losers may have stood a chance." Trumbipulor then lifted Chromastone and slammed him into the ground, head first. Chromastone hit the ground hard, and then he groaned in pain.

Trumbipulor then turned to run off, but as he began to get a running start, the ground under his feet then got hot and began to melt from under him. Trumbipulor sunk into the ground and he yelled in shock, "What the heck is this?!"

Suddenly, Alan Albright, the young Pyronite leapt over Trumbipulor, and landed next to Chromastone, who was engulfed in a flash of red light, and was replaced by Ben in his human form. Alan helped Ben up then nodded, "Ben! Are you alright?"

Ben groaned in pain as he rubbed his head, "Um...not really...what are you doing here Alan? I thought I told you to stay at the mansion, and shadow Superboy."

"Superboy was doing weird flirty stuff with Moka before she left." Alan complained, then he nodded and waved his hand in front of his flaming body, "Oh yeah, Ben. Can't you call me Heatblast, like your granddad does?"

"No." Ben scolded Alan, "Heatblast is the name of one of my aliens. You need to find another superhero name. The Human Torch is currently up for grabs, so you might wanna jump on that one."

Alan sighed and then nodded, "But, I'm a Pryonite just like Heatblast was. And I heard you haven't turned into Heatblast in forever."

Before Alan could hear Ben's retort, Trumbipulor leapt through the softened cement, and then growled, "A Pryonite now? Who are you suppose to be? Heatblast Jr?"

"No." Alan stood tall, "I'm Heatblast, a Plumber's Helper. You're under arrest."

Trumbipulor then began to roar in laughter, as Saeko lifted Mirajane's human form off of her, and pushed herself up. Spiderman pulled the rest of his Iron Spider armor off, revealing his classical red and blue uniform. Ben stood and activated his Omnitrix, and then he slammed it down, but it turned bright yellow and suddenly said, "This function is not available. Receiving message from outer rim of the galaxy. Receiving...receiving..."

Everyone looked at Ben in confusion, who blinked and then shrugged, "Um...this is kinda new..."

Ben slapped the Omnitrix again, but it once again said, "This function is not available."

"Stupid watch! Work!" Ben growled.

Trumbipulor then tooted in laughed, "You and your teammates are all completely pathetic!"

"Says the giant humanoid elephant." Alan quickly shot back at Trumbipulor, who growled at him. Alan, however continued, "Why don't you go eat some peanuts?"

Trumbipulor then smirked, "As a matter of fact, I will."

"What?" Spiderman laughed as he yanked his web shooters out of the wrists of the Iron Spider armor, "Do you seriously eat peanuts to gain strength? How lame?!"

"What's next?" Mirajane mocked, "Are you scared of mice too?"

"MICE?!" Trumbipulor cried out quickly, but then he recomposed himself. "Enough of this noise! You're all dead!"

Ben slammed on the Omnitrix once more, and it said again, "This function is not available."

"Stop telling me that, and give me Hummungasaur!" Ben cried out to the Omntirix. Ben then looked up to see Mirajane frowning at him. Ben blinked quickly and then he smiled as if he gained all his confidence back, "I mean, I totally know what this is. I'm an expert on this thing."

"You wield one of the strongest weapons in the universe," Saeko glared back at Ben, "Are you seriously trying to impress a girl with it right now? You're a real piece of work, Tennyson."

Spiderman quickly entered into a light laughter and nudged Saeko, "Give the guy a break. Guys like to try to impress cute girls, especially if they like them."

"Dude!" Ben quickly growled as he blushed.

Mirajane, on the other hand just shrugged and made a 'Meh' noise, and this caused Saeko to smirk at her. "You just don't change do you, Mirajane?"

"You know me so well." Mirajane laughed, then pointed at Trumbipulor, "So what now, Elephant boy?! You wanna surrender, or do you wanna get your ass kicked by the Teen Titans?"

Trumbipulor then smirked, "I've been wiping the floor with you losers."

"Well, maybe we should talk about the Elephant in the room." Alan laughed then nudged Saeko, "You get it, elephant in the room...cause he's an elephant?"

"No." Saeko grumbled, "That's just a really bad joke."

"Looks like you really are following in Ben's foot steps pretty well." Spiderman laughed.

"Nice one." Saeko giggled a cute little giggle, which made Spiderman blush under his mask.

Ben then growled to the both of them, "WAS NOT!"

All of a sudden, several lights began to shine down on Trumbipulor, who blinked in confusion and began look around in fear. The four Titans and Alan, looked into the air and saw several dozen Plumber patrol ships flying over the scene. One then had a loud and strong voice call down to the group, "Trumbipulor! Put your hands in the air, right now! You are under arrest, in the name of the Plumbers of Earth!"

"What?!" Trumbipulor growled, then he turned and began charging away from the ships and the Teen Titans.

Ben blinked in confusion and quickly growled, "Hey, he's getting away!"

"No duh." Mirajane shot back to the wielder of the Omnitrix. However, as the two began running after Trumbipulor, a Plumber ship landed in front of the Teen Titans, and opened revealing an older Plumber in a standard white and black Plumber armor. Mirajane growled to the old man, "Get out of the way! You're letting the villain get away, you old dumb fart!"

The man, however, narrowed his eyes at Mirajane and then looked at the five young heroes and said, "No we're not. We're going to capture Trumbipulor. We've had enough of you kids destroying Metropolis to capture one rogue alien. Let the Plumbers do their job, and actually catch this guy. You kids-"

Ben then lifted his Omnitrix and growled, "Hey, don't give us any sass, old man. I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, grandson of Max Tennyson, and a Teen Titan-"

The Omnitrix then interrupted Ben's speech, "Transmission received. Omnitrix setting reactivated."

"Um...okay. That's new..." Ben muttered. "Why do you do this whenever I'm trying to prove myself?"

"Yeah!" Alan butted in Ben's speech, "This guy has saved the universe like a hundred times!"

"Enough of the pointless grand standing, Alan!" Saeko scolded the young Pyronite, then she directed her attention to Ben, "Same for you, Benjamin." Saeko looked at the older Plumber, who seemed to be scolding young heroes. "Sir, we can still help. We're super heroes, and this is our city."

The Plumber then pointed at Benjamin, "No. This isn't Ben Tennyson's hometown. Bellwood is. And he's needed back home. Your grandfather sent me for you, Ben Ten."

* * *

"What are we doing here, Grandpa Max?" Ben asked, as he, Mirajane, Alan, Saeko, and Spiderman stood inside of the Plumber base's debrief room, where several computer monitors blinked with different urgent messages that Max Tennyson had to deal with one at a time.

"Ben, I called for you because one of our satellites received a long range S.O.S signal coming from the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy." Max stated to the Ben, without even looking back at his grandson.

Spiderman looked at Ben, and Ben shrugged, "So...that's cool grandpa. But what does that have to do with us, exactly? The Teen Titans don't exactly go into space to deal with problems out there. We kinda stay grounded nowadays."

"The point is." Saeko quick said as she dusted Ben's jacket off. Saeko then looked at Max Tennyson's back, "It's not our job to check random S.O.S signals, Max Tennyson. So why do you think this concerns us?"

Max Tennyson finished answering one of the urgent messages on one of the monitors, then he walked over to another monitor and began working on that one. "This distress beacon came from a Green Lantern ring."

Everyone grew silent in the room, as Max continued typing on the monitor. Spiderman finally said, "Will you get off your monitors and explain our situation to us, before you try to send us off to find some Green Lantern we don't even know?"

Max looked back at Spiderman, then nodded, "I have urgent messages coming from all around our galaxy right now. The Plumbers can't deal with every big problem that arises in the galaxy at once. We're stretched thin. And with all due respect, Spiderman, I didn't call for all of you. I only called for Alan and Ben. Those two, and one more, are the only available Plumbers and Plumber Helpers we have at the moment."

"Who's the other Plumber Helper?!" Alan asked slightly excited. "Is it Jaime Reyes? Cause he still owes me five bucks! Or is it Zak Saturday? Is Zak's mom here too?"

"Neither actually." Max quickly said to Alan. "I sent Jaime back to the Plumber's Academy on the moon, so he could take his training exams once again. Maybe he'll do better when he isn't getting distracted by you, Albright. And the Saturdays are currently assisting the Plumbers in Metropolis trying to take down Trumbipulor."

"And Kevin and Gwen?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

The six then heard behind them in the doorway, "They're tracking down Hex on a lead that Charmcaster gave them." Everyone looked back to see a rather tall Native American teenage girl, standing the doorway. The girl had light tan skin, brown eyes, long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and a slender but athletic body build. The girl was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a red and peach colored sweater, brown shorts, brown gloves, and a pair of brown combat boots.

Ben's mouth opened in a mix of shock and awe, "Ka...Kai?"

Kai Green, the last Plumber's Helper smirked at Ben, as she walked into the room with a mix of confidence and power, "Hey, Benny. It's been a good while, hasn't it? Six years?"

"Five years, seven months, and seventeen days..." Ben suddenly blurted out, and everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at him. Ben then blushed and nervously laughed, "Um...give or take a day or two."

Mirajane whistled as if she was impressed, "Wow. I've never seen you remember anything that specific in a long time. Looks like someone has you trained."

Ben then looked back at Mirajane and quickly said, "Hey, zip it, will you?" Ben then redirected his attention to Kai, "So, Kai. How have you been?"

Kai, however, lifted a hand to Ben and simply said, "Um, nope. I'm here for business reasons, Benny. We can catch up some other time." Kai then looked at Max, and nodded, "Okay, Max. What's the mission?"

Max then looked at Ben, Alan, and Kai, "Alright, you three. You will take the Rustbucket to the edge of the galaxy. You have permission to activate the FTL subspace engine once you're outside of the atmosphere. You will be travelling to the location of where the Green Lantern Ring first sent the distress beacon. Find the Green Lantern that sent out the distress signal and transport him back to Earth. When we get the Lantern here, we can give them a safe transport back to Oa."

"Great." Alan laughed, "That sounds pretty easy."

"Alan. How many times do I have to tell you not to say that before we go on any mission?" Kai laughed as she nudged Alan, "Every time you say that, we always end up stranded on the wrong side of the Milky Way!"

Alan then chuckled, but Ben did not seem as amused. Ben then cleared his throat, "Um...excuse me?! When did you two go on a super alien adventure? I'm your mentor, Alan."

"Ben. Not now." Max said, "You all have a mission-"

Kai ran her fingers through her hair and then laughed, "Oh, I mean it's nothing Tennyson. I guess Alan just sees you as the flashy loud superhero type of mentor, who can go around and destroy cities with ease. And he sees me as the mentor who can actually teach him how to be a Plumber."

"What?" Ben growled, "I'm as much of a Plumber as you are." Ben lifted the Omnitrix, "I have the strongest weapon in the Galaxy."

"Actually." Mirajane butted into Ben's rant, "With a Green Lantern ring in the galaxy, I think the Omnitrix is bumped down to second strongest weapon in the galaxy." Mirajane then narrowed her eyes at both Ben and Kai, "But, on a serious and related note. How about you two get your heads out of your asses, so we can go help this Lantern?"

Kai blinked in shock, then she smirked at Mirajane, "Wow, you're pretty straight forward. Who are you again?"

Mirajane simply nodded, "I'm Mirajane Strauss. I'm one of Ben's team members." Kai raised an eyebrow, then Mirajane smirked. "In other words, I'm one of the people who Ben helps destroy cities."

"Oh." Kai nodded, then she looked at Saeko and Spiderman. "Oh, wow. I didn't even notice you guys right there. You're...um..." Kai pointed at Spiderman, and pretended not to know his name, "Um..."

"Seriously?" Spiderman groaned, "Whatever." Spiderman looked at Ben, "Well, good luck, Ben. Don't do anything that'll get you killed while you're out in the stars." And with this, Kai, Alan, and Ben began making their way out of the door. Spiderman then called out to Alan, "Hey, Alan!"

Alan looked back at Spiderman, who nodded to him, "You be careful alright. You have training with the Titans when you get back, alright."

Alan blinked in confusion at first. Then he realized what Spiderman was saying, then he nodded, "Um...oh yeah! I'll be safe! And I'll watch Ben's back too!" Alan slapped Ben on the back, and Ben let out a quick yelp in shock.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mirajane said, before Ben could follow Kai and Alan out of the door. Mirajane looked at Spiderman, then Ben, and finally back at Spiderman, "You really can't expect Ben to go out into space with some chick we don't know, and the rookie who nearly got himself killed in our first training exercise, without any backup?"

"You nearly got killed in their training session?" Max asked Alan, who blushed and looked ashamed as he nodded head. Max then looked at Ben and then nodded, "We need to talk when you get back home, Benjamin."

"Oh, full name." Kai laughed, "I think Max is serious. Benny."

"Stop calling him that." Mirajane quickly shot at Kai. Kai then mutter something, but Mirajane simply said, "Calling him Benny makes him seem like even more of a prick."

"DUDE!" Ben growled to Mirajane, who looked at Ben, and Ben gulped. "I mean...ma'am."

Mirajane then turned and began walking out of the briefing room, "I'm going with you three."

"Absolutely not." Kai said, "I don't know you at all. You could be a psycho for all I know. And I'm the leader of this mission. I decide who gets to come on this mission."

Ben then let out a chuckle, which caused Kai to glare at him. Kai then shot at Ben, "What's so funny, Tennyson?"

Ben then simply laughed, "You think you're the leader? I'm the leader on all Plumber missions I'm involved with. You know why? Cause I'm Ben Tennyson! Plain and simple."

"Kai is the field leader, Benjamin." Max said with authority in his voice. "That's an order. Follow it from here on out. And as for you, Mirajane. This is a Plumber's mission. You are not permitted to come. You don't have the proper training to survive in space-"

"I've been trained by Darkseid to survive in the vacuum of space. You have no idea how prepared I am for deep space exploration." Mirajane said to Max Tennyson. Mirajane then looked at Ben and then Kai, "As a matter of fact, I'm not letting Ben go if I don't go with him."

"Why?" Kai quickly said, "Cause you like him or something?"

"He's a moron, sure." Mirajane simply said, "And in a different lifetime, I'd be happy to punch his face in for being such a horny idiot. But he's my partner. And Titans stick together. So save everyone some trouble, and just prepare another space suit for me."

Kai looked at Max, who then looked back all his monitors then said, "You're the field leader. You decide Kai."

Kai looked at Mirajane, then Max and Ben. Kai then finally looked at Alan and nodded, "You know what, I trust Alan's opinion." Kai nodded to the young Pyronite, "Do you think we should let Mirajane tag along?"

Alan thought about it, then he looked at Mirajane. He rubbed his chocolate chin, as if he had even a hint of facial hair. Alan then cleared his throat and nodded, "Well, in my professional opinion-"

"Just get to it, kid." Ben grumbled, and this caused Kai then elbow him in the stomach.

"I say we let her come." Alan smirked at Mirajane, and put his elbow on his shoulder, "We've fought side by side before, and we kicked butt. I trust her to fight with me. She saved me from crashing into a wall, when I tried to save Takumi from Ben during our last training. And we worked together to take down Way Big."

"Great." Kai muttered then she turned and said, "Alright. Tennyson, Alan, and Mirajane, let's get to the Rustbucket. We're taking off as soon as possible."

"The Rustbucket?" Ben raised an eyebrow, "You really expect us to drive... to a planet. You really are crazy."

Kai then shook her head and then smirked at Ben, "You're kidding, right? Not the old Rustbucket. We're going to use the new one."

Kai, Ben, Mirajane, and Alan all left the room, leaving Spiderman, Saeko, and Max. Max looked at the two young heroes and nodded, "I have to get going, so I'm hoping you can let yourselves out."

Spiderman and Saeko got the hint and left the room. As they began walking down the long hallway in the Plumber's base, Spiderman pulled out his Titan Communicator and activated it. Azari's face appeared on it, and his deep voice came from the communicator, "Parker."

"Azari, Saeko and I are making our way back to Metropolis. We're in Bellwood right now-"

"You will be returning to an empty mansion, Peter." Azari said. Spiderman looked at Saeko with a look of caution as Azari continued, "Takumi and Rimi...have gone missing."

"By missing, you mean-"

"Back to Japan." Azari simply said. "I'm assuming Metropolis was getting too quiet for them. Takumi said they were taking their own private time off. I'm guessing that means we're on our own until then."

Spiderman then nodded, "I guess that means it's just us left. Saeko and I will head back to Metropolis and continue our patrol."

"No need, Man of Spiders." Spiderman and Saeko heard Xenovia's voice from the com, and looked at each other in shock. Xenovia then continued in the com, "Panther and I are already headed for a patrol!"

"Xenovia?" Spiderman asked, then he frowned, "What exactly are you doing in Metropolis?"

"Panther called me here, after realizing Takumi had disappeared." Xenovia hummed in the com. "I was hoping to be able to pay him back for helping me retrieve the Spear of Destiny, so I happily teleported here to Metropolis to assist."

"Oh really." Spiderman muttered.

"What about us?" Saeko said, and then Spiderman looked at her with wide eyes. Saeko however continued, "I don't want Mirajane to go out alone. Don't get me wrong, Takumi is important, and I want him safe too."

"I sense a but coming along." Azari said.

Saeko then said, "Mirajane and Ben are going to space for a Plumbers Mission. I don't want her to be stuck in deep space alone, with someone as stupid as Ben, and someone as poorly experienced as Heatblast. There are...dangerous things out there. Things that even Darkseid tried to avoid at all cost."

"She is right." Xenovia said. "This galaxy's outer rims are filled with extremely powerful foes."

Spiderman remained silent for a few seconds, then Azari finally said, "You are the leader, Spiderman. I can prepare a space shuttle in Wakanda and have the team there in 3 hours max. A jet can pick you all up from Bellwood. I just await your orders. We could all make haste-"

Spiderman rubbed his head then said, "No. Saeko and I..." Spiderman then looked at Saeko, "We'll go and watch out for Mirajane and Ben. Azari, while I'm gone, you're the tactical leader, but I'm leaving you and Superboy in charge."

"In charge of who?" Azari simply grumbled, "Moka isn't here, Takumi has ditched the team with Rimi, you and Saeko are going after Ben and Mirajane. Virgil and Satellizer are still missing in action as well. The Titans are spread thin."

"Call in the reserves." Spiderman said, then he cut off the communicator. Saeko looked at Spiderman, as he blinked and then shrugged, "What's up? Do I have something on my mask?"

"You're willing to go into space...to help me?" Saeko asked, with a small smile. Spiderman blushed under his mask, but he simply nodded and stretched as if it were nothing. Saeko then nudged the webslinger, and giggled, "You're alright with me, Parker."

Spiderman then laughed, "Hey, I try."

"Now, here comes the hard question." Saeko looked at Spiderman and then she nodded, "How the hell do you plan on us getting into space?"

Spiderman smirked at Saeko then nodded, "Oh...you're not going to like this one, I'm sure." Spiderman thehn pulled out his phone and dialed a number up. He put the phone next to his head and then said, "Hey, Stewie. You still looking for new recruits for that Future Foundation program? I can get you a guy I know, but I'm going to need my old suit back."

* * *

"Wow." Ben said in awe, as he and Mirajane stood in front of a large green, black, and silver standard issue Plumber Jet, that had an extremely long fuselage, with only three windows outside the cockpit, two short wings near the end of the fuselage, and four large alien thrusters at the end of the jet's tail.

"Yeah." Mirajane smirked. Mirajane then nudged Ben, "I've been waiting to see a starship on Earth. I get this planet is primitive, but still. It was getting a bit embarrassing."

"This thing can enter into subspace with its hyperdrive engine." Kai smiled at the jet, "We'll be in deep space in a matter of minutes, once we exit the atmosphere."

Ben shook his head in confusion, "That's...that's awesome. How long did it take for this thing to be built?"

Alan shrugged, as the docking bay of the Rustbucket 3 opened and the four teens started walking towards it. "Kevin told me he'd been working on it since Vilgax attacked last time. It was in case Vilgax or Darkseid tried to attack. We'd be able to get to wherever they are, and take the fight to them."

Alan looked at Ben and then laughed, "I guess Kev thought having someone fly into a portal with a nuke wasn't the best way to stop an invasion."

Mirajane then grumbled to Alan, "It got the job down, didn't it?"

As the four made it into the docking bay, there was a red corvette that had 'Kai' painted on it. Ben blinked at the beautiful car and then he whimpered, "Sexy."

"I know right." Kai winked at Ben, and the hero blushed.

Ben then gulped and looked at Mirajane, who grumbled, "So, when are we going to actually get going? OR were you two planning on sitting around and flirting with each other?"

Alan then let out a laugh and said, "Alright, let's get started. I'll check the engine room before we launch." After hearing this, Mirajane, Ben, and Kai began making their way towards the cockpit as Alan checked the engine room quickly.

After taking a few minutes checking the different gauges on in the cockpit, Kai finally nodded, "We're ready to take-off, Max. Alan get out of the engine room, or you'll be turned to dust once it fires up."

"Gotcha." Alan said, "All engine checks are in the green. We're good to go."

"Permission to take off is granted." Max said, "Get going. Check back in after the 3 hour mark. Be safe and Godspeed."

Kai smirked and then turned on the engine to the jet. The thrusters began to fire off, and the jet began lifting in the sky. Ben quickly laughed, "I guess we don't do the 3, 2, 1-"

"BLAST OFF!" Kai yelled and pushed forward the thrust controls, and the thrusters fired off, and the jet launched forward into the night sky. Ben and Mirajane were pushed back in their seats, as the jet zoomed up passed the clouds and continued onward and upward. The doors to the cockpit opened and Alan struggled to get to his copilot seat, "Thanks for waiting on me to get back-"

Alan sat in his copilot seat and then grabbed the controls as the jet began reaching the stratosphere. Alan then said, "Everything seems to be holding out well. Hopefully this won't be like the time Kevin nearly ripped us in half by flying us through that wormhole."

"Don't jinx me, Albright." Kai growled, as the Rustbucket flew completely out of the Earth's atmosphere. Kai began tampering with the controls when Alan looked at the sensors on the ship, and then he cleared his throat.

Kai clicked a button on the control panel and the button began glowing. Kai then said, "Artificial Gravity on. Loading up subspace engines."

"Um...Kai, are we packing anything extra that you didn't tell me about?" Alan asked, a bit confused, as he continued to look at the different sensors, that were leading from the loading bay.

"What are you talking about, Albright?" Kai asked. "If you have something important to say, get it out. I need your head in the game, so we don't end up light-jumping into a baron moon or something."

Alan then said, "The computers are saying that we have two extra heat signatures inside of the loading bay."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked. He then nudged Mirajane, "Does that mean someone packed a few extra ham sandwiches in the back?"

"Bad joke." Mirajane just grumbled, and Ben hung his head down in shame.

Alan looked over at Kai and then nodded, "Um...I'm guessing this means we might have some…" Alan looked back at Ben and Mirajane, who were both messing with their Titan communicators. "...stowaways."

"What?!" Kai growled, "We don't do stowaways, period!" Kai then looked at Ben and nodded, "Tennyson, you're up. Go get the stowaways. If it's those Teen Titan losers, I'm gonna make sure Max gets their heads!"

"They're not losers." Ben grumbled, and then he unclicked his seat belt and began making his way towards the doors of the cockpit. Kai then looked over at Alan.

"Heatblast, go with Ben. Make sure he doesn't end up destroying my jet. We're about to jump into subspace." Kai said, then looked over at Mirajane. "Do you know how to operate a ship like this?"

Mirajane nodded, and unclicked her seatbelt and moved over to Alan. "I'll take it from here, Alan. Go with Ben. Don't set him on fire, please."

Alan nodded and moved out of Mirajane's way, and Mirajane sat in his seat. Ben blinked in confusion as Alan began moving towards him. Ben then gulped and asked, "Hey, won't we be crushed or thrown back or something, if we're not sitting for the Subspace Jump?"

Everyone looked at Ben as if he were an idiot. Ben blinked then nervously chuckled, "Um...dumb question I guess..."

"Very." Mirajane grumbled and grabbed the controls. "This ship obviously had subspace shields, so it won't have any throwback after we begin moving faster than light."

"Great." Ben rubbed the back of his neck, and then moved next to Alan, as the two began making their way out of the cockpit. Ben then laughed to Alan, "Let's go find some intruders!"

* * *

Ben and Alan made it to the loading bay, when the ship's intercom system said, "Entering into subspace now. Destination will be reached in thirty minutes."

"That's awesome." Ben said to Alan, "You only see stuff like that on Star Trek, or something!"

Alan looked at Ben and smirked, "I'm surprised you've never been on a starship before. That's a bit sad. You would've enjoyed the starship lessons that me and Jaime had to learn at the Plumber's Academy."

"Who's Jaime?" Ben and Alan looked up and realized that Spiderman and Saeko sat inside of Kai's car. What really surprised Ben and Alan were the strange suits the two wore. Spiderman wore an all white skin tight suit, that mirrored his old suit, but the spider on his chest was black and stretched out to his back. Saeko's uniform was similar in design to Spiderman's. Saeko's was also a white skin tight one piece, but besides having a Spider logo on her chest, there were a pair of fangs. Both Spiderman and Saeko were drinking water, and looked very relaxed.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Ben quickly asked to his two teammates. Ben then paused and narrowed his eyes at the two. "And what the hell are you two wearing?"

"This-" Spiderman opened the door to Kai's car and climbed out, showing all of his curves in the suit, "-is the Future Foundation suit."

"That's...kinda awesome." Ben nodded in awe, "Where can I get one?"

"I borrowed one from your friend, Stewie." Spiderman laughed. "That baby and his talking dog were in the Plumber's base when you guys left. Apparently Stewie is trying to recruit young geniuses for his new form of Future Foundation."

"Who was he there for?" Alan asked. Then he shook his head, "Oh nevermind. It was probably you, right Peter?"

Spiderman then tilted his head and pointed at a strange floating sphere-like robot, "Dude! I have a secret identity, you know. If I wanted your Plumber buddies to know my identity, I would just announce my identity on live tv."

"What are you talking about, dude?" Ben asked, as he narrowed his eyes at his arachnid friend. Saeko climbed out of Kai's car and then shook her head and patted Spiderman on the shoulder.

"Hey, calm down, Parker." Saeko laughed, "Why would the Plumbers care about what you do with your extra time? Max's grandson is the great and destructive Ben Ten. I'm sure Peter Parker being Spiderman won't surprise them much."

"Easy for you to say." Spiderman sighed and Saeko then shot him a look.

Alan then laughed to everyone, "So, I'm glad to see you two. But Kai's gonna be super pissed that you guys are here. She said absolutely no stowaways on her ship."

"Her ship?" Ben chuckled, "She still thinks she's in charge? That's ridiculous. I'm Ben Tennyson! I honestly don't see why everyone thinks I can't handle a simple search and rescue mission."

"Big headed much?" Saeko crossed her arms, as latched her sword on her new white and black belt that matched her Future Foundation uniform. Saeko then narrowed her eyes at Ben, "You should stop trying to prove you're some big shot, Tennyson. Cause the more you have to try to prove anything, the more it becomes obvious that you aren't that thing."

Ben looked at Saeko, then he smirked, "Are you kidding me, Saeko? I've saved the entire universe at least three times."

"Really?" Alan asked, then started counting on his fingers. "Last time I read the Plumber's History Records and Accounts, I only saw once."

"Last time he said he saved the universe four times." Spiderman shook his head, as if he was now annoyed. "I feel like you make these stories up as you go, Tennyson."

Ben growled to Spiderman, "Listen here, Parker. The point is-"

"You're full of it?" Saeko grinned, and nudged Spiderman.

Peter laughed, as Ben snapped his fingers as if he understood, "Yes." Ben then paused and shook his head, "Wait, no! That's not what I'm trying to get at." Ben lifted his wrist and showed his Omnitrix. "I've saved the world over a dozen times, since I've been ten! I'm the best hero in the entire universe!"

"That's arrogant, don't you think?" Spiderman crossed his arms. "I've help save the world before too, Tennyson."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Peter." Ben laughed, and rubbed the Omnitrix, "I've saved the world without the Teen Titans before. It's not so big a deal when there are six more heroes that help save the world. I've done it alone, dude. I stopped Vilgax, alone. I've destroyed a giant tick that was trying to suck the life out of the Earth. I've kicked the asses of so many alien losers, my feet are starting to hurt!"

"Don't get so arrogant that you think you're so amazing, Tennyson." Saeko growled to Ben. "You're not so special where you can do anything you want to. No offense to you, Ben. But you are just a kid who has one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. You're not that special, Tennyson. It's the watch that makes you special."

"Screw you, Saeko." Ben said and crossed his arms. Ben then narrowed his eyes and growled, "You know how important I am?"

"You're not so special in my eyes." Saeko shook her head.

"Oh is that right?" Ben grumbled, "Who do you view as special?"

"Probably Spiderman." Alan laughed, which caused Saeko to blush and then glare at the young Pyronite. Alan then blinked and said, "Um...I mean, you guys should just sit tight, and I'll go and let Kai know that everything is okay."

"Good idea." Ben said, then turned away from Spiderman and Saeko, "We'll go and tell Kai that you guys were the two heat signatures that we caught on our sensors. You guys try not to cause anymore trouble for us, okay?"

After hearing this, Spiderman and Saeko looked over at each other and made a strange, 'Ummm' noise.

This caused Ben and Alan to look at the duo in confusion. Alan then nervously laughed, "What's wrong, guys? What's with that look?"

"Um...well, last time I checked," Spiderman started as he rubbed the black spider on his chest. "these suits block our heat signatures."

* * *

"What's taking those guys so long?" Kai grumbled, as the ship passed by the halfway point. "They should be back by now if there's nothing wrong. They better not be messing with my car."

Mirajane began to rise from her seat, "Here, let me go check on Ben and Alan. I'm sure they're just screwing around."

"Maybe so. But they shouldn't be screwing around on my time. We're going to reach the distress signal in about ten minutes. I want them back in here before it's time to get out of hyperspace. " Kai nodded.

Mirajane was about to get up, when Kai's control panel screen began glowing red and black. Kai raised an eyebrow and began typing in the keyboard. Kai muttered to herself, "This...this isn't right. The ship is changing its angle of attack by about...30 degrees North."

"What does that mean? Is that bad?" Mirajane said, as the steering wheel began to tighten, and Mirajane began having trouble controlling it, even with her enhanced strength. Mirajane groaned, "What the hell is this? The wheel...is...trying to fight against me."

"What the-" Kai started, when all the buttons began turning red over the jet's control panels. Kai blinked in horror, as she pushed herself out of her seat. Mirajane glanced over at Kai in confusion.

"What's wrong? Is the ship beginning hacked or something? Is this some kind of virus?" Mirajane asked quickly, when she suddenly realized something weird. Mirajane quickly hopped out of her seat, as a red and black ooze began growing over her steering wheel and all over the cockpit.

"No!" Kai quickly reached for her Plumber's pistol. "This is much worse! That isn't some virus. That's-"

A red Galvanic Mechamorph's head slowly oozed out of the Rustbucket's control panel. "Malware." The demonic Mechamorph growled to both heroines.

* * *

"What?" Ben tilted his head. "Are you guys one hundred percent sure?"

"Of course we're sure." Saeko growled and poked Ben in the chest. "We've been in Kai's stupid car the whole time. We had on our stealth tech. These suits can block out heat signatures and have cloaking technology."

"And you're completely sure you haven't seen anyone else get on the ship after you?!" Alan nodded to Spiderman. "I mean, like 100% sure!"

"Pretty sure-" Spiderman started, when suddenly a purple and black claw grabbed hold of Spiderman's shoulder. Spiderman looked up to see the armored alien known as SixSix.

"What the-" Spiderman started, when SixSix suddenly tossed Spiderman away from the group. Saeko hopped into action, and then kicked SixSix in the chest. SixSix backed away but then grabbed Saeko's chest and slammed her into the ground. Alan ignited into his Heatblast form and launched himself forward at the armored alien, but SixSix quickly lifted his wrist and fired a strange green missile at the young Pyronite. The missile exploded into a large green slime ball front of Heatblast, and pinned him against the wall of the loading bay.

Saeko kicked SixSix off of her, and SixSix rolled backwards on its back. Saeko flipped to her feet and unsheathed her sword. Saeko then called out to Spiderman, "Peter! Are you alright?"

Spiderman made a groaning noise, as SixSix drew an energy blade and began swinging it at Saeko. Saeko ducked under SixSix's first swing, then she countered the next swing with her katana. The energy sword and Vibranium katana collided and made sparks explode everywhere. Saeko kicked SixSix in the chest, and the alien backed away in pain. Saeko then launched herself forward at SixSix and yelled to Ben, "Tennyson! Whenever you're ready to intervene!"

Ben then smirked, as Saeko drove her knee into SixSix's chest, "Nah. I'm good. You don't need my help. I'm not all that special in your eyes, right?"

"Stop being immature, you stupid dick!" Spiderman growled to Ben, when his spider sense went off, and he yelled, "YOW!" Spiderman instinctive hopped out of the way, when the robotic alien SevenSeven landed where Spiderman once lay. Spiderman hopped into his stance and growled, "Another alien robot?! Where are these guys coming from?"

"SevenSeven?!" Saeko said in shock. "I thought...I killed you!" Before Saeko could react, SixSix punched her in the face and she backed away in pain. Ben saw this then he activated his Omnitrix.

"Alrighty. The fun and games are over!" Ben then smirked as Lodestar's icon appeared on the Omnitrix. "It's hero time!"

Ben slammed on the Omnitrix and was replaced by Ripjaws. Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. His body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso, and spoke with a deep, gasping voice.

"Lodestar!" Ripjaws let out, and then growled, "Aww man! I wanted Lodestar not Ripjaws! Stupid watch!"

SevenSeven launched himself at Ripjaws, who tried to hop out of the alien's way. SevenSeven collided with Ripjaws and drove his pink armored shoulder into Ripjaws' chest. Ripjaws yelped in pain as SevenSeven drove him into the wall, right next to Heatblast, who yelled in shock, "Dude! Look out! You almost crushed me like a pancake!"

"Sorry." Ripjaws cried out, as he then opened his jaws wide and then bit down onto SevenSeven's shoulder. Ripjaws massive jaws easily bit through SevenSeven's armor, and a strange pinkish blood began flowing out of the alien's armor. SevenSeven then tossed Ripjaws towards Spiderman, who was swiftly dodging SixSix's buzzsaw.

As Ripjaws sailed towards Spiderman, Spiderman's spider sense went off and he hopped over the shapeshifter. Ripjaws hit the wall on the other side of the loading bay and fell and hit the ground hard.

Spiderman landed and then called out, "Um...sorry! You okay Ben?!" SixSix slung his energy buzz saw at Spiderman's head, so Spiderman leapt up over the buzz saw and kicked SixSix in the face. Spiderman then landed and fired his webbing at SixSix's chest. The alien bounty hunter grabbed hold of the webbing and yanked the webslinger forward. Spiderman landed on his back in front of SixSix, and SixSix stomped on the young hero's chest.

"Ouch!" Spiderman growled and fired a red webbing on SixSix's face. SixSix tried to rip the webbing off his face, but the webbing suddenly exploded and sent the alien bounty hunter flying backwards.

SevenSeven zoomed down on his jetpack at Spiderman, when Saeko hopped over and tackled Spiderman out of the way. Saeko and Spiderman rolled next to Heatblast, who was still struggling to free himself from the strange green slime that was surrounding him. Saeko tossed her sword up to the slime surrounding Heatblast and the katana cut through the slime easily. Heatblast fell to the ground and landed on his feet.

Heatblast gave Saeko the thumbs up, as SevenSeven helped his brother, SixSix, off the ground. SixSix began making strange clicking noises, as the computer intercom system throughout the ship. "Warning. This ship is preparing to make a sudden stop on its subspace jump!"

"What is Kai doing?!" Ripjaws groaned as he lifted himself off the ground.

"No idea, dude." Heatblast called out to Ripjaws. "She's never done an unauthorized subspace anchor stops! If this anchoring doesn't work properly, our ship could be ripped in half! That's extremely dangerous, even for Kai."

"This isn't right!" Heatblast said aloud, as SixSix began firing missiles at both Spiderman and himself. Spiderman hopped to the left as missiles began sailing at him. Heatblast's flames turned blue and he yelped, "Oh GOD!" Heatblast launched himself upwards away from the missiles. Heatblast then launched himself forward and aimed his flaming fist at SixSix. SixSix made a clicking noise and step back dodging Heatblast's punch.

Saeko hopped in the air and drove her knee into SevenSeven's head, causing the strange alien to stumble backwards. Saeko then swung her katana at SevenSeven's head, but the alien caught the katana by the blade and then kneed Saeko in the ribcage.

Saeko grunted in pain, but as SevenSeven did this again, Ripjaws hopped on his back and growled, "Stay away from her!"

SevenSeven made a deep clicking noise and then grabbed Ripjaws by his neck and slammed the large alien into Saeko, who couldn't move out of the way. Ripjaws flatten Saeko, and then SevenSeven hopped into the air and drove his knee down on Ripjaws chest. Ripjaws let out a cry in pain.

"Ben!" Heatblast yelled in shock, as he ducked under a punch that SixSix threw. Spiderman hopped over Heatblast and clocked SixSix on the head, which caught the alien off guard. The alien stumbled backwards, and lost his balance. But as Spiderman leapt forward to hit him again, Mirajane's unconscious body hit Spiderman and the two were sent tumbling backwards. Everyone in the loading bay then heard, "I have complete control over this ship now. Surrender now."

Heatblast looked over to see the red Galvanic Mechamorph Malware holding Kai by her neck. Heatblast shook his head and yelled, "Kai!" Heatblast looked at Malware and then he growled, "Malware!"

Heatblast summoned a fireball and began to throw it at Malware, but before Heatblast could fire off his blast, Malware tossed Kai forward in the air towards the end of the loading bay. Heatblast tossed the fireball at Malware, who stepped to the side of the fireball, and the fireball destroyed the doors to the inner ship. Heatblast tried to hop up and grab Kai in his arms, but Malware's arm turned into an alien laser cannon and fired out a large blast of red energy. The energy engulfed Heatblast before he could reach Kai, and the young Pyronite was sent flying backwards into the wall at the end of the loading bay.

Ripjaws looked up in horror, as Kai slammed into the ground next to him. Ripjaws then saw blood begin to trickle down from the side of Kai's head, and he glared over at Malware and growled, "I'm going to destroy you!"

However, as Ripjaws began charging at Malware, Malware warned the young hero, "Remember what I did to you last time you challenged me?" Ripjaws paused in place as Malware continued. "I will do to this form what I did to your Conductoid. Then I will break down your atoms and absorb your energy. I was sent here to collect your Omnitrix. I do not need you alive for that process."

Ripjaws growled back to Malware, "I'm not scared of you, Malware. I can and will destroy you, like I did before!" Ripjaws leapt forward and opened his jaws wide as he lunged forward at Malware. Malware raised his laser cannon arm up in defense, but Ripjaws' jaws still ended up clamping down on Malware's arm, and he began trying to yank Malware's cannon arm off. Malware grunted in pain as Ripjaws continued to flop and twist in a crazy and erratic manner, trying to get the upper hand on the mutated Galvanic Mechamorph.

As Ben tried to gain the upper hand against Malware, Spiderman webbed Kai's damaged car and yanked it in front of both Kai and Saeko's unconscious bodies in an effort to shield the two from SixSix and SevenSeven's laser blasts. Spiderman looked down at Saeko and lifted her up, trying to shake her awake.

"Come on, Saeko! I can't take these two on alone." Spiderman said in a frantic nature. Spiderman looked over the car quickly and saw both SixSix and SevenSeven now rocketing towards him. Spiderman then let go of Saeko and hopped on top of the car. Spiderman then growled, "I really don't want to have to hurt you guys."

SixSix zoomed down at Spiderman, with his alien buzz saw ready. Spiderman growled and ducked under the alien's first swing. Spiderman then grabbed hold of the alien's buzz saw arm and drove it into the alien's chest. The buzz saw quickly cut through the alien's armor, but SixSix backed away in pain before the buzz saw could rip into his internal organs.

SevenSeven fired a missile at Spiderman, who hopped in the air and kicked the missile away from him and towards Malware and Ripjaws.

The missile exploded next to Ripjaws and Malware, and the two were separated from the missile's explosive blast.

Ripjaws hit the ground face first, and then muttered, "That hurt...like a lot." Ripjaws was then engulfed in a flash of red light, and was replaced by Ben. Ben shook his head and then grumbled to the Omnitrix, "You know, for a watch, you have a really bad sense of timing."

"That depends on who you ask, human." Malware stood over Ben and laughed. Ben gulped and tried to crawl away, but Malware reached out for him and laughed, "It's over, human. Prepare to die." Malware's hand began glowing bright red and the air around his hand began to break apart and turn into energy, which Malware absorbed into himself.

Before Malware could touch Ben, SevenSeven collided into Malware, and Malware accidently grabbed hold of SevenSeven's chest and SevenSeven's body began to glow bright red and he started being broken apart from his atoms. SevenSeven let out a strange alien cry of pain, but as Malware released the alien it was obvious that the damage was already down. SevenSeven's body continued to waste away into nothing, as Malware stepped over him and started towards Ben again.

SixSix looked over at his brother and raised his claw out to him. Spiderman saw this opening and used it to web the alien's claw. SixSix growled at Spiderman and yanked the young webslinger towards him. Spiderman, however, was hoping this would happen, and was prepared for the attack. Spiderman aimed his feet forward and kicked the alien in the face, which caused SixSix to stumble backwards.

Spiderman flipped back into a wall and stuck to it. Spiderman then fired his webbing at SixSix and yanked the alien forward again, this time with less resistance. SixSix came flying into the hard wall of the Rustbucket. As SixSix hit his head hard on the side of the ship, Spiderman quickly landed behind the alien and drove his fist into his side. SixSix let out a quick shriek of pain, but this was interrupted by Spiderman driving SixSix's head into the wall. As the alien tried to recover, Spiderman repeatedly slammed his head into the side of the ship. After doing this four more times, SixSix's helmet dented into his head, and blue blood oozed out of a crack. Spiderman then delivered two heavy punches to SixSix's chest, which caused SixSix to stumble backwards in pain. Spiderman then leapt forward again, this time driving his knee deep into the alien's face, driving SixSix's faceplate into SixSix's own head.

Spiderman finished off SixSix by yanking him towards him. Spiderman punched SixSix in the face, then he grabbed the alien by its head and slammed his knee into the alien's face. SixSix stumbled backwards and then fell on the ground unconscious.

Spiderman then turned his attention towards Malware, who now had Ben lifted in the air. Malware growled to the young hero, "Enough talk. Time to die."

Spiderman ran forward towards Ben, as Kai groaned and rolled towards a control panel near the end of the loading bay. The control panel was labeled, 'Air lock'.

Ben looked Malware in the eye, as Malware began sending shockwaves through the young hero's body. Ben let out a cry of pure agony, as Malware continued to violently shock the Titan. Malware then laughed, "Don't worry Tennyson. This isn't even the worst part. I'm just splicing your DNA at the moment, so I can claim your Omnitrix."

Ben looked down in horror, as his vision began to fade, as the Omnitrix began to tear from his flesh on his arm. Ben's cry of pain woke Mirajane up, and she groaned in pain, "Let's not do that again." Mirajane was then shook back to reality, when Spiderman fired his webbing above Malware and hit a pipe that was labeled 'Anti Fire Liquid'. Spiderman yanked his webs forwards and pipe burst open, blasting freezing liquids all over Malware.

Malware growled in frustration, as his powers began to stop, and Ben's Omnitrix grafted back into his skin. Ben yelled again, as the pain knocked him out. Malware released Ben, who fell to the ground, unconscious.

Malware tried to break the freezing liquid on his back, which began to form around his body. Malware growled in pain, but couldn't seem to break free.

SixSix began to rise up, as Kai lifted herself up to the control panel. Kai yelled to everyone in the room, "Hit the deck, and hold onto something!" Everyone looked at Kai, but realized it was too late, as the young Plumber slammed onto the red 'open' button on the control panel. A loud beeping began filling the room, as the loading bay of the Rustbucket began to open and all the air began to be sucked out of the room.

Saeko's unconscious body began to be pulled towards the vacuum of space, but Spiderman hopped over and held onto her. As the two began to float towards the end of the loading bay, Spiderman fired his webbing into the floor, and he held on for dear life. Heatblast felt himself being pulled back towards the airlock, so he slapped on his Plumber's badge, and a green aura lined over him. Heatblast fired a flaming chain, which hit the ground and tighten his hold to the ground.

Ben began to pulled forward out towards the airlock, when Mirajane grabbed his wrist and tried to get a grip on the ground. Mirajane's body began to be engulfed in purple energy, and she was replaced with her Satan Soul form. Mirajane's claws dug into the ground, as Malware's frozen body flew out of the airlock and into the vacuum of dark black empty space.

As the remaining oxygen began to be sucked out of the room, SevenSeven's unconscious armored body was swept towards the exposed airlock. SixSix saw his brother's body being carried away by the vacuum, so he leapt into the air and grabbed hold of his brother. The force of the vacuum then sucked SixSix backwards and he was sent tumbling towards the opening loading bay doors.

As SixSix and SevenSeven finally flew out of the ship, Kai slapped on the airlock panel, and the doors closed. All the heroes, who once held on for dear life, slammed into the ground hard.

Spiderman's suit compressed around his body and then said in his ear, "Warning. This sealed room lacks oxygen. This suit only has two full minutes of oxygen. Please pressurize this room or exit this room."

Spiderman then forced out of his mouth, "Guys...this room...is running low on oxygen."

Kai pulled out a small black rebreather from her belt, and then forced it in her mouth. Kai began to breath a bit better, and she forced herself up. Alan, who still had a green aura around him, stood and ran over to Mirajane, who was growling as she held onto Ben's unconscious body.

Alan quickly said, "Mirajane! Are you going to be okay with this low air?"

Kai ran over the the doors that lead to the cockpit. She typed a few buttons on the control panel, and then the vents in the room opened and oxygen began filling the room. The green aura around Alan died down, and he breathed in the fresh air. Kai took out her rebreather and ran over to Ben and Mirajane. Mirajane's demonic aura disappeared and she reverted back to her human form. Spiderman lifted Saeko up, bridal style, and he moved over to Ben as well.

Kai leaned over Ben, and then asked, "Is he breathing?"

Mirajane simply nodded. Kai looked over at Spiderman and Saeko, who just began to regain her conscious. "What the hell were you two doing here, anyways?!"

Spiderman looked at Kai then he nodded, "We were here to watch out for Ben and Mirajane. We had no idea that we were going to be attacked by two alien robot ninja assassins."

"Those weren't robots." Alan simply said. "They were SixSix and his brother SevenSeven. They are both hired assassins, who both are very expensive for their services."

"Thanks for that...um...interesting explanation, Albright." Kai said, as Mirajane lifted Ben up on her back.

"And who was that red version of Upgrade?" Spiderman asked, as he placed Saeko down, and she stood on her own two feet. Saeko blushed at Spiderman, and then simply nodded at the webslinger.

"That was Malware." Alan said dimly. The young pyronite then frowned. "I always thought that Malware was a legend. A myth."

"A nightmare." Kai said.

"Great." Mirajane grumbled to Spiderman and Saeko. "What do we do now? We're already in deep space, with no possible way of getting help from the other Titans. If we have alien bounty hunters here for us, how do we get back home and fight them off?"

"No idea." Spiderman said, as he rubbed his chin. "I could try to send a high pitch sound wave to Earth, so Superboy could hear it. But-"

"Even if he heard it." Saeko said, "There is no way he'd know what it meant. And the sound wave would take forever to reach Earth. We're just passed Pluto, given how fast the air escaped our ship. That means we're billions of miles away from Earth."

"You can tell how far from Earth we are, just by how fast the air escaped our airlock?" Alan asked Saeko."

Mirajane then nodded, "Darkseid trained all his furies to be able to survive in deep space without a breathing life support system." Mirajane looked at Saeko, who was still rubbing her chest in pain. "Last time I checked, Saeko had the worst records of surviving in space."

"Not everyone has an enhanced physiology, Mirajane." Spiderman said, as he put his hand on Saeko's shoulder.

"We're not calling anyone for help. We don't need any help.." Kai firmly said. Kai looked at Alan, then the three conscious Titans. "We have a mission to finish. We need to go and track down the Green Lantern SOS signal the Plumber headquarters received. Then we can go back home."

"Gorgh." Ben groaned, as he rested on Mirajane's back. Mirajane growled as Ben rubbed his arms around her neck and moaned, "Wow, you're...really soft." Mirajane's eyes widened then she popped Ben off her back, and Ben landed on his butt.

Mirajane looked down at Ben, who rubbed his head and groaned in pain. Mirajane then leaned over to Ben and growled, "Do not touch me like that unless you're ready to die, Tennyson."

Ben got to his feet, then looked around at the destruction of the loading bay. Ben then raised any eyebrow to both Saeko and Spiderman, "Um...so since you guys were in the loading bay this whole time, how did SixSix and SevenSeven get into the ship."

"No idea." Saeko said, as she pulled her sword out of the ground. "We never saw those two get on board."

"Malware got the drop on us too." Kai said, as she looked down at Ben's watch, which was glowing bright green. "Hey Tennyson. What's going on with your Omnitrix?"

Ben looked down at his Omnitrix, which was cycling through his different forms. Ben blinked in confusion and then shrugged, "This has never happened to my watch before."

"Maybe someone is hacking it." Spiderman said.

Ben looked at Spiderman as if he were an idiot. Ben rolled his eyes at Spiderman and laughed, "Um, yeah...no way, Parker."

"Parker?" Kai asked, and this caused Spiderman to punch Ben on the shoulder.

"What is it with you and my secret identity?!" Spiderman growled to Ben.

Ben then rubbed his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the webslinger. "The point is, there is no being in the universe that could hack my watch...I guess besides Azmuth. But why would he do that?"

"Who's Azmuth?" Spiderman asked.

"He's a Galvan." Saeko said, and both Mirajane and Spiderman looked at her in confusion. Saeko then shrugged, "What? Darkseid showed me a few things about this universe while I was his fury."

Mirajane then grumbled, "Wow. He just showed me how to tear people's heads off."

"That can be a very useful trait to have at times, Mira." Alan laughed, when suddenly, Alan and Kai's Plumber Budge's began going off. Ben's Omnitrix suddenly began going off as well.

The badges and Omnitrix then began to say, "Incoming S.O.S message. Receiving incoming S.O.S signal."

"What is that? The Lantern's ring again?" Spiderman asked the three Plumbers.

Ben shrugged in confusion, and this caused Saeko to roll her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know what that means. You barely know how to work your own Omnitrix, Tennyson."

Ben then growled, as he poked his Omnitrix, "Of course I know how to work this thing-" Ben then pushed down on the faceplate of the Omnitrix then shifted down back into the form that Ben had when he was a ten year old. The Omnitrix began making a loud whizzing noise, as Ben's original ten forms began rolling down the icon list on the Omnitrix.

"What the hell is going on?" Ben said, as he shook his wrist. "Please don't tell me you just reset me to my first ten forms."

Alan looked in awe at Ben's very first Omnitrix, when his Plumber's badge began beeping extremely loud. Alan looked down at his Plumber's badge, when he realized that the S.O.S signal his badge was receiving was approaching their location at a high speed. Alan tilted his head and then asked, "What does this mean? Why is the signal approaching us, when we're anchored down in space right now?"

"That's a really good question." Saeko said, as she and Kai looked at Alan's badge.

Spiderman then rubbed his head and quickly asked, "Tell me this, how does a ship exactly anchor down...while in the middle of space?"

"Warning." The Rustbucket's early warning system came on the intercom, "Several large masses are approaching at FTL speeds."

Kai looked at Alan, then gasped, "Oh God!" Kai then turned and yelled, "Everyone get to the cockpit! We need to get out of here! Now!"

"What's going on?" Mirajane asked, as everyone began moving towards the doors that lead back to the cockpit.

Kai then began to talk, as Alan, Mirajane, and Saeko already made it through the doors, "The Green Lantern ring is on some kind of ship. And there are several large ships that are moving towards us right now. I'm assuming those ships are warships. Headed this way."

"That's a large assumption." Ben started, when his Omnitrix turned bright red. Ben looked down at it, and then said, "What the hell are you doing now?" Ben's Omnitrix began morphing back into its new recalibrated form, when Spiderman's spider sense began ringing extremely hard in his head.

"ARGH!" Spiderman grabbed his head and groaned in pain, "There is something...bad about to happen! My spider sense...is off the rails right now!"

Alan summoned a ball of fire in his hand, and the flame instantly turned bright blue. Alan shook his head and said, "My flames are telling me that something big is coming too."

Ben slapped his Omnitrix again, then he retorted, "Well, how about you ask 'your flames' and you tingling 'spider sense' how to make my Omnitrix stop being stupid."

Suddenly Ben's arm felt a sharp and intense pain in it, which caused him to grab it and cry out in pain.

"Ben!" Mirajane and Kai called out to him, when the doors which lead out of the loading bay closed, cutting off Mirajane, Saeko, and Alan.

Ben's Omnitrix began to ooze red goo, which dripped to the ground in front of Ben. Ben backed away and fell into Kai's arms, who shook her head and cried, "Ben! Are you alright?!"

"Obviously not, girl." Kai, Spiderman, and Ben heard, as the goo began to to grow into Malware's normal red and black form. Malware looked at Ben's agony and chuckled, "Did you think you got rid of me so easily, human?"

Ben groaned, as he reached for his Omnitrix and activated it. Spiderman hopped in front of Ben and Kai, and he yelled back to Kai. "Get Ben out of here! I'll deal with this...thing."

Malware then laughed at Spiderman. "Please, human. When I first boarded this ship, I downloaded myself into the ship's core systems. I am in control of this ship. I always have been."

Spiderman leapt forward at Malware, who swatted him aside, as if he were nothing. Spiderman flipped midair, and stuck to the wall Malware had thrown him to. Spiderman tapped his web shooter and fired out a blue webbing, which stuck to Malware's back.

Malware looked back at the webslinger and growled, "You are nothing to me, boy." Spiderman, however, just yanked his webs forward, and jolts of electricity were sent through Malware's body. Malware groaned in pain, as the electricity seemed effective enough.

Spiderman hopped forward and landed on Malware's back, just as his electricity cut off. Spiderman began punching down on Malware's head, as Ben stood up on his own. Ben looked down at his Omnitrix, but then realized that strange red lines were forming under his skin. The lines slowly grew up his wrist, towards his arm.

"Look out, dude!" Ben heard Spiderman cry out, as Spiderman was slung off of Malware's back and forward at both Ben and Kai. Ben rolled out of the way and activated his Omnitrix. Kai, on the other hand, was not fast enough and was hit by Spiderman.

Ben growled to Malware, "I'm going to beat you, Malware! Just like I did last time."

Malware remained silent, and seemed to be waiting for Ben to transform into an alien. Ben noticed this, but then growled, "It's hero time!" Ben slammed on his Omnitrix, and was replaced by Four Arms.

Four Arms looked down at his arms and saw the bright red glow coming from under his crimson skin. Four Arms then raised his eyebrows and said, "That's new."

"Four Arms?" Kai yelled behind Ben, as she pushed Spiderman off of her. "The only time you've ever beat Malware was as Diamondhead!"

Four Arms looked back at Kai, then at Malware, who began walking towards him. "If it means anything to you, loud mouth, I was going for Diamondhead. But I'll just settle with Four Arms right now, I guess."

Four Arms charged at Malware, who simply snapped his fingers. Before Four Arms could get near Malware, he was engulfed in a flash of red light and replaced by Ben. Ben looked at himself in shock and then shook his head, "Wait...what the hell?! You stupid watch!"

"Incorrect, human." Malware grabbed hold of Ben and yanked him towards him. "The Omnitrix is working just as it is suppose to be. The only difference is, I am the Omnitrix's master now."

"What are you blabbing about now?!" Ben said, but Malware simply grabbed onto the Omnitrix and jolts of red electricity were sent coursing through Ben's body. Ben cried out in pain, as Malware reached over and yanked the Omnitrix off of his wrist, along with a pound of flesh. Ben cried out, as Malware dropped him on the ground. Ben grabbed his wrist in pain, as blood began gushing out of the missing flesh in Ben's arm.

Kai and Spiderman ran over to Ben's side, as Malware backed away with the Omnitrix floating over his hand. Malware then said aloud, "Attea. Psychobos. It wasn't Albedo we found. But I have the next best thing."

"You son of a bitch!" Spiderman yelled in rage and leapt forward to punch the Galvanic Mechamorph, who merged with the ground and dodged Spiderman's punch.

Kai looked at how crimson lines of code began forming up Ben's arm, and she cried out to Malware, "What have you done to him?!"

Malware then laughed, as he reemerged next to the airlock control panel. "Nothing you all will have to worry about. You two are about to die." Malware hit the airlock button, and the loading bay doors opened wide and once again began sucking the air out of the room. Kai was the first to be pulled towards the vacuum of space. Spiderman fired a web, which hit the a Plumber space suit. Spiderman yanked it forward and pulled it on, as Kai slammed into him and they were both sent flying into the vacuum of space.

Ben went sliding towards the open loading bay doors, when Malware grabbed him by the chest and lifted him up to his face. "Look at you, Tennyson. You're so weak. Don't worry about not being able to breath. The virus I've put inside of you will make sure you survive without breathing. That part will hurt, but you'll live. That's the best part. You won't stop suffering until the virus eats away all of your DNA. Helix by helix."

Malware then released Ben and he was sucked into the vacuum of space.

* * *

A purple crab-like alien, with a somewhat robotic torso, stood in front of a large computer monitor inside of a twisted and high tech science lab. This Cerebrocrustacean was incredibly stubby, and had a massive head. His right claw was very small, while his left was very large and spiney. The alien had pink eyes, large white-blue eyebrows, and a long white-blue mustache. This psychotic alien was known as Dr. Psychobos, the alien mad genius.

Dr. Psychobos looked into his monitor, as a dark figure appeared on the screen. Dr. Psychobos then heard a dark voice say from the monitor, "I have a low signal here, Psychobos. This interdimensional communicator is weak."

"Careful how you speak, Khyber." Dr. Psychobos said. "That is the best communicator any being could possibly build. No simple minded creature could create a device like that, and I use that term loosely."

"I've tracked down Albedo." Khyber said from the monitor. Dr. Psychobos' eyes widened as Khyber continued. "My pet has followed his scent to a place in this dimension called 'Galuna Island'. There are ignorant natives here on the island, who might get in the way if I send my pet after him."

"I do not care about the natives of some primitive island in a primitive dimension. Capture Albedo and bring him to me. Alive. But kill anyone who dares get in your way." Psychobos said.

Khyber then simply pointed out, "There is another player on the island, as well. I'm not sure who, just yet. But I know the difference between someone from this universe and someone from our universe. We have another player hunting for something here."

"Dull noted." Psychobos said, and ended his call with Khyber. The doors to Psychobos' lab then opened, as SixSix and SevenSeven, who both seemed to be healing well, walked in. In tow, came Saeko, Alan, and Mirajane, who were all in stasis pods.

Psychobos then laughed to SixSix and SevenSeven, "You have brought me a pleasant surprise, I see. More lab subjects. Take them to the dungeon for now, with the rest of the subjects."

SixSix and SevenSeven pushed the three stasis pods passed a case, which had a green lantern ring inside of it. The ring then suddenly said silently, "Ring power now on 0.01%. Emergency distress beacon now deactivated."

Psychobos then heard Malware say behind him, "I got you something even better for you to work on, Psychobos." Psychobos then turned to see Malware holding a bloody Omnitrix in his hands. Psychobos chuckled in excitement, as he crawled towards Malware. Malware then said, "And unlike the other Omnitrixes we've been collecting, this Omnitrix is the original Omnitrix from our universe."

Psychobos looked up at Malware and quickly nodded, "And what of the human that you stripped this off of? Is Ben Tennyson finally dead?"

Malware then chuckled, as he dropped the Omnitrix in Psychobos' claws, "Give it an hour. And he will be nothing but random strands of DNA floating in space."

Psychobos then placed the Omnitrix down next to a blue and gold Omnitrix. Malware then smirked at the alien doctor. "And I use that term...loosely."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story today. I'll be updating Nega Fairy sometime soon, so bare with me. I'm trying my best. Just know that I really love and appreciate all of my readers. You guys are still the best.**

 **I got a review on who were the strongest Teen Titans. So I made a list of the Teen Titans from Weakest to Strongest for you guys.**

 **10\. Saeko**

 **9\. Satellizer**

 **8\. Spiderman**

 **7\. Azari**

 **6\. Static**

 **5\. Moka**

 **4\. Takumi**

 **3\. Ben 10**

 **2\. Mirajane**

 **1\. Superboy**

 **There are only 10 chapters of Teen Titans out right now, so I haven't been able to show off everyone's powers just yet. But some of this list should be a bit easy to agree with.**

 **Just so everyone knows, I know I promised for a bunch of specific crossovers about certain things for the summer. As you all can see, the summer is already over and most of those stories have not even been made. I'm very sorry about this, but I've decided to save myself some time, and to focus on building the Stargazer Universe better for you guys, I'm just going to write some of those individual stories in the narrative with the Teen Titans. We will still see Moka go off and do things with Rias and her peerage, but it will still be a Teen Titan story. That is how I think things are going to go, until I find my footing with my individual stories. Have them just be chapters in the Teen Titan story, until I'm comfortable enough to branch them out into individual superhero narratives.**

 **Thanks for all the support guys. If anyone has any ideas on how to expand the Stargazer Universe, just leave a review or PM me on my profile. If you enjoyed this chapter, smash that Favorite and Follow Author/Story button. Share this story with your friends, your family, your grandmother, that creepy guy that follows you around when you're taking the trash out on Wednesday night. Share it with everyone!**

 **And until next time, I'll see you later alligators. And be safe, be awesome, Be Limitless**


	9. Summer Loving Part 1

**Hello Newcomers and Returning Supporters! I would first like to say welcome back to the story! Thanks for being here! This is a crossover between Static Shock and Freezing, which takes place right after my Teen Titans story's chapter 7. So if you haven't read that, you should go back and read it. If you haven't, it's okay. There isn't anything that should be too confusing for you. Hope you enjoy the read!**

 **Summer Loving Part 1**

Virgil and Satellizer sat next to each other, as the El Bridget's private jet began to come in for a landing in the West Genetics airfield. Virgil couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He'd never been on a luxury flight, and it didn't help that Satellizer was in a very nice looking summer dress, that revealed some of her... nicer curves.

"I can't believe she left so quickly." Satellizer said, as she uncomfortably moved her casted arm, "I thought Moka would have needed a few days to pack all of her stuff, but it appears I was wrong."

"Hey." Virgil laughed, as the jet rolled down on the runway, and the two teens shifted uncomfortably, "At least we made it safe, right."

"Right." Satellizer said, and then she smiled at Virgil as he looked out the window at West Genetics in awe, 'He's so cute when he's excited.'

Virgil thought as he saw West Genetics again, 'This place just gets more amazing, the more I see it.'

As the jet came to a stop, Virgil took his seat belt off and said, "Finally. I've been waiting to get off this jet."

Satellizer blinked in confusion at Virgil, "What's wrong with the jet, Virgil? I thought you were enjoying the ride?"

Virgil rubbed his neck and awkwardly laughed, "Don't get me wrong. The jet is nice and stuff, I've just been ready to get my feet on the ground."

Virgil and Satellizer looked out the jet window to see a large crowd of people cheering at the jet, holding signs saying, "Welcome Titans" or "Welcome Back Untouchable Queen".

Virgil then laughed, "Wow. I thought they'd be happy to get you out of here."

Satellizer then growled to Virgil, "What's that suppose to mean?" Virgil smirked, "You know what I meant."

"No, I don't know what you meant." Satellizer leaned over to Virgil, and the two were face to face, "So explain it to me, Virgil Hawkins."

"What I meant was...nevermind." Virgil nodded, "You're such a nice and likable person, why would anyone want to get you away from you?"

Satellizer blinked then raised her nose in the air, "I sense sarcasm in your voice."

"Your Pandora senses are correct." Virgil pointed finger guns at Satellizer, who sighed, then giggled lightly. "So, shall we meet your fans?"

"My fans?" Satellizer asked, "Have you forgotten you're a Teen Titan too, Virgil?"

Virgil then shrugged, "What are you talking about, Satellizer? I'm just Virgil Hawkins. I'm not a Teen Titan."

Satellizer thought about it, then she blinked and nodded, "OHH. I get it. Secret identity stuff. I got you. Well shall we go?"

"Let's go." Virgil said, and the two walked over to the doors of the jet.

* * *

"Satellizer!" A fangirl Pandora hopped up and down, "You're so cool."

"Hey." A limiter nervously said to Satellizer as she walked passed the group of fans, "Remember when I called you a scary person. That was just a really funny joke, right?"

"I love that cast, can I sign it?" Another Pandora freshman asked, then Virgil, who followed closely behind Satellizer growled, "I hate freshman."

Satellizer shrugged, "Why is everyone so caught up in the Teen Titans? We're not that special."

"No. You guys are more than special." Virgil sighed, "You guys are so cool. You have the powers and all the cool toys and junk. It's pretty awesome."

Satellizer sighed, then the two teens were met by Chiffon and Ticy, who both had bodyguards, who separated the fans, and had a opening for the four teens to meet.

"Chiffon! Ticy!" Virgil said, as he was greeted by friendly hugs by the two Pandora, "It's really good to see you guys again!"

"Same to you, Virgil." Ticy laughed, "You're looking good, you know. Star Labs still treating you well?"

Virgil smiled as his cheeks warmed up a little, "Yeah. They're treating me very well. I'm actually in Metropolis at the time being-"

Chiffon heard this then she looked at Satellizer, asking, "Satellizer. You're with the Teen Titans in Metropolis, am I correct?"

Satellizer nodded, "Yeah...so what?"

Chiffon then pointed at Satellizer, "So. Virgil's in Metropolis now, and so is Satellizer. And you two just decided to come here...together? Are you two a pair, possibly?"

Satellizer and Virgil quickly said, "No way."

Chiffon and Ticy looked at each other, as if it were hard to believe, then Chiffon put on her normal smile, "Well then, Satellizer. You look like you need to get to the infirmary. Ticy and I will take you there. Virgil, I can call Kaho, and she can come and pick you up."

Satellizer growled, "What? No way! Virgil's coming with us, too. That was the plan."

Ticy then nervously said, "Actually. That's kinda against the rules."

Virgil then sighed, "If I understand how a Pandora's body and her stigmata work, and I think I do, for a Pandora to heal, she must strip down bare, and then allow her stigmata to heal her body."

Virgil then leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Satellizer, "I'm guessing you don't want me to see you...bare."

The word 'bare' rung in Satellizer's ear multiple times, and it horrified her. Satellizer turned away from Virgil to hide her blush and cleared her throat. Satellizer started walking up the stairs that lead up to the academy, "Alright, Virgil. I'll definitely catch up with you once I'm done getting my body healed. You have fun, tell that bit...nice young lady I said hello."

Satellizer, Ticy, and Chiffon started up the stairs, as Virgil pulled out his phone and called Kaho.

The phone rang for a few seconds, until Kaho answered with her normal cheery voice, "VIRGIL! It's great to hear from you!"

Virgil smiled as he heard Kaho's voice, "Hey, Kaho. How's it going?"

Kaho said in the phone, "Everything's really great. I'm with some friends at the time, so do you need something?"

Virgil nervously laughed, "Don't get me wrong, but I'm kinda alone at the West Genetics' airfield. I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere, maybe we can get some coffee and catch up? When are you free?"

Kaho instantly said, "I'M FREE RIGHT NOW!" Kaho then caught herself, then said, "I mean...I'm with my friends, but I'd love to introduce you to them. We were about to get some dinner anyways. So you know, it would be fun, if we could meet at the cafe, and catch up."

Virgil nodded, "Great. I'll meet you in 40 minutes?"

Kaho then answered back, "I'll see you there!"

* * *

The sun had gone down long before as Virgil stood outside of the cafe. Virgil looked at his watch, then he sighed, "She's late. Maybe she meant a different cafe..."

"Virgil!" Virgil heard Kaho's voice, and he turned to see her wearing a stunning white summer dress that reached down to her ankles. Kaho and Virgil embraced each other for a few seconds, and then as they released each other, Kaho smiled, "You're looking really good, Virgil. Have you been working out?"

Virgil smirked, "Nah. I've just been, you know, working in the lab."

Virgil looked over Kaho's shoulder and saw Kaho's two friends, as they walked behind her.

One was an attractive Japanese young man, who had short dark hair that reached halfway down his neck, with pale brownish eyes, wearing a West Genetics' male uniform, that seemed to fit well on him. Next to him, was a beautiful young lady, who appeared to be of Chinese decent, who had blue hair. The girl's hair was wrapped in two short rolls that hung to the sides of her face, and on the left side of her head, she had a long braid of her blue hair flowing down to her shoulder. The girl had on a female uniform, and as Virgil looked closely at her face, he realized she had a small light blue mark under her left eye.

Kaho smiled, "Guys! Come over here and meet Virgil."

The two walked over to Virgil, and Kaho wrapped her arms around Virgil's arm, "Guys. This is Virgil Hawkins. He's an intern from Star Labs. We met about a month ago, but we got to know each other very well-"

The blue haired girl bowed over to Virgil, and Virgil was taken aback by her action, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. The girl rose back up and smiled, "Hello. I am Rana Linchin. I assumed that Kaho was so excited because you were the boy that she continually talks about?"

Kaho blushed and growled, "Rana! Come on."

Virgil then nudged Kaho, "It's okay, Kaho. I talk about you to the guys back at home too." Kaho blushed at this, then Virgil shook the young man's hand, who smiled at him, "I'm Kazuya Aoi. Nice to finally meet you Virgil."

Virgil nodded, "Nice to meet you two, Kazuya...what did you say your last name was?"

"Aoi." Kazuya nervously laughed, "Before you ask, yeah I'm related to Gengo Aoi."

Virgil smiled, "Well, good for you, man. It's nice to meet the both of you."

"So." Kaho laughed as she wrapped her arm around Virgil once again, "Let's get some dinner!"

"Sounds good to me." Rana laughed, then Kazuya asked Virgil, "Virgil, do you mind if I ask a somewhat personal question?"

Virgil smiled, "Sure thing man. I'm pretty much an open book. Ask away."

"Is it true that you came to West Genetics with the Untouchable Queen?" Kazuya asked, then Virgil winced a little, and Kazuya then sheepishly said, "My friend Arthur told me about her coming back to West Genetics with some guy from Metropolis, and you turned out to also be from Metropolis."

Virgil tapped his fingers together nervously, and Kaho leaned in on Virgil and her eyes seemed to be filled with the scorn of a jealous woman, "Yeah, Virgil. Did you come back to West Genetics with Satellizer?"

"Satellizer?" Rana asked, then looked at Kaho and Virgil, "Are you two on a first name bases with the Untouchable Queen?"

"We don't call her the Untouchable Queen, back in Metropolis." Virgil awkwardly laughed, "We just call her Satellizer."

Everyone looked a bit confused, as Virgil continued to sheepishly rant, until Kazuya asked, "Who's we?"

"The Teen-" Virgil started, then caught himself, "The teen interns at Star Labs, of course. We just call her by her name, which is Satellizer. We don't try to make things awkward or difficult for her or anything."

"You see her often?" Rana asked, and Virgil thought to himself, 'Why are they asking so many questions about me and Satellizer?'

"Sure." Virgil just said, then Kazuya pounced, "But I thought she was a Teen Titan. Why would she be hanging around Star Labs, if she's with her team?"

Virgil thought about this, and then Kaho yawned, "Hey guys. No offense, but can't we change the subject. Maybe talk about the beach this time a year, or maybe even your granddad, Kazuya. Isn't he visiting you tomorrow?"

Rana hugged onto Kazuya very tight, and laughed, "Yes. Kazuya is finally going to introduce us. I am very excited!"

Kaho smiled and laughed, "Well good for you two. It's only proper for a Pandora and her Limiter to meet each other's families."

"So Virgil." Rana asked, "Are you planning on performing a baptism on Kaho?"

Virgil and Kaho both got choked up, then Kaho yelled, "Rana! What?! Why would you ask that?"

"Yeah!" Virgil quickly said, "You're not supposed to ask stuff like that in public." Kaho heard this and looked at Virgil, and growled, "What you meant to say was, you're not supposed to talk about stuff like that at all."

"Sure." Virgil smirked, and Kazuya patted Virgil on the back, and laughed, "It's actually not that bad once you and your partner get the hang of it."

"How was your baptism?" Virgil asked, then Kazuya waved his hand, "Sorry. But that's our little secret." The smile on Kazuya's face gave Virgil the only answer he needed. 'It was very good'.

Kazuya then said, "Speaking of my grandfather-"

"Thank God." Kaho cried, "He's changing the subject."

"-you both are invited to come meet him. I'd love for him to meet my friends, even if I just met one of them." Kazuya smiled at Virgil, and then Kaho nodded, "Sounds like a blast."

Virgil then added in, "Sounds like a baptism."

"Stop." Kaho growled, which caused Rana to nod, "Let us go and eat, my friends!"

"Let's." Virgil said as he was about to reach for the cafe door, when it swung open and three armed robbers flew out of the cafe, pushing Virgil on his back. One of the robbers turned around and started firing into the cafe, and the people inside all jumped on the ground, praying to dodge the bullets.

Virgil kicked that robber in the back, and he grunted and stumbled forward. Virgil hopped to his feet, but then was met with a punch in the chest. Kaho cried, "Virgil!" As Kaho and Rana were about move in on the robber attacking Virgil, the final robber aimed his pistol at both the girls, "Move, and I blow you away."

"This isn't going to end well." Virgil coughed out. The robber who was holding Virgil laughed, "Of course it won't, you idiot." Virgil then felt his body charging up electricity, "I didn't say for who."

Virgil let out a jolt of electricity, and it flowed through the robber. The robber released Virgil, who took the chance to punch the robber in the face. The robber back away, and Virgil jumped up and kicked him in the chest.

The first robber, turned his gun at Virgil's back, and Kazuya charged at him, yelling, "Focus on me!" The robber turned his shotgun at Kazuya, and Rana cried, "Kazuya!" As the robber fired, Kazuya flexed his fingers and his eyes started glowing bright blue, as he yelled, " _ **FREEZING!**_ "

The robber froze in place, and as the shell fired out of the shotgun sending the pelts flying at Kazuya, Virgil tackled Kazuya, and the two flew on the ground, and the pelts sailed over them.

The final robber turned his pistol at Virgil and Kazuya and yelled, "That's it! You're done!" As the final robber was about to shoot Virgil and Kazuya, Rana and Kaho moved in on him, but proved to be too slow, as a green arrow fired and the arrowhead exploded into a grappling net, wrapping the robber up on the ground.

Both Kaho and Rana stopped in place, looking at the wrapped up robber on the ground. Both Kazuya and Virgil looked over to see, standing on top of a pickup truck was the Arrow, aiming his bow at the robber.

Virgil's face sprung up in excitement, and then Arrow lowered his bow and chuckled with his voice modifier on, "Good going!"

Everyone looked at the Arrow with either a shocked look or an awed look. Finally Kaho said, "WHAT?"

Arrow then aimed a grapple arrow at a building and fired it, then the grapple yanked him up and Arrow then disappeared into the night sky.

"Cool." Virgil started, and Kazuya finished, "Yeah..."

* * *

Diggle walked over to Felicity, as the two were working in an abandoned warehouse outside of West Genetics.

"I got us some food." Diggle said, as he pulled out a Burger Queen bag, and handed it off to Felicity, who smiled, "Thanks Dig. You know how to make a girl feel special."

"Watch out now, Felicity." Diggle laughed, "It's most likely filled with grease and fat, just like it is in Starling City."

Felicity coughed, then said very shocked, "I thought the secret ingredients were grease and fat, Dig."

The revving of a motorcycle engine filled the air, as the two looked over to see Arrow riding down only road that lead to the warehouse. Felicity then smiled, "Roy's back in one piece."

As Arrow pulled up, Static floated down from the sky, letting off small jolts of electricity. Diggle's face became serious and then he pointed at Static, "That's not okay. Where did the lightning rod come from?"

Static landed in front of the two, "Hey, Dig. Hey Felicity. I just want you two to know, I gave Roy a 10 minute head-start." Felicity smiled back at Static, and then waved, "I'd hug you, Virgil. But I think it'd be a hazard to my life."

Static laughed, then nodded, "Nah. You're good. So, what's up? Why are you guys in, Japan?"

Arrow started over to the three, as Static turned and said, "Oh, by the way, thanks Roy. But, I was about to make my move."

"Your move?" Roy laughed, "Please. Your move to the morgue?" Roy walked over to Diggle and Felicity, and pulled out a plastic bag with a shard of what appeared to be a Volt Weapon of some sort, "I got the sample, Felicity."

"You did!" Felicity clapped her hands, and then took the shard away from Roy, and started moving over to her computer to analyzing the sample, "Thanks for the Hanukkah present, Roy!"

Roy nodded, "Anytime." Static then pulled his mask off, and laughed, "That's great. So, what are you guys doing here, exactly?"

Diggle looked at Virgil, and smiled, "I wanted to ask you the same thing."

Virgil then simply said, "I was here with-"

A blue blur cut through the forest, and then exploded in front of the ground, and Satellizer appeared in the blur, and Diggle tossed his fries in the air and spit out his soda.

Satellizer wrapped her arms around Virgil, growling, "Are you insane?! Where have you been? I heard you were attacked! Are you okay? You're so reckless!"

Felicity smiled and waved at Satellizer, as Roy grumbled something and pulled his hood back over his head, "Hey, Satellizer. I don't think we officially met. You called me a bimbo though...which I am not. But I don't hold that against you."

Satellizer blushed and awkwardly apologized, "Sorry, um..."

"Oh!" Felicity laughed, "I'm Felicity Smoak. This is John Diggle, he's like my bff."

Diggle simply said with his eyes widened and cautiously watched Satellizer, "You're fast..."

Satellizer nodded, "Um...thanks."

Satellizer saw the Arrow, then she grumbled, "Arrow."

Arrow twisted his bow and then pulled his hood off and smirked, "I'm sure Virgil has already told you about me, you can just call me Roy." Roy put his hand out to Satellizer to shake it, but Satellizer then narrowed her eyes and then said, "Um...no thanks."

Roy raised an eyebrow, and Virgil tapped Satellizer on the back, "Try and be a little nicer, Satellizer." Satellizer looked at Virgil and grumbled, "I'm still mad at you, Virgil. You were nearly killed, and where do you go? You came here besides coming to me, and I am very angry about that."

"Calm yourself, girl." Virgil laughed, then pointed at Satellizer's arm, "Your arm is fixed, so that is good isn't it."

Satellizer rolled her eyes, "Don't change the subject, Virgil." Roy then pulled his mask off and laughed, "Just take this lose, Virgil. Women always get what they want when you want them."

Satellizer then nodded in victory, "Exactly Virgil!" Satellizer then realized what Roy said, then she became flustered and yelled, "What?! Virgil, what is he talking about?"

Virgil shrugged, and Roy laughed, "Hey guys. Let me go hang up the jacket, then take Felicity to the airport so we can get that Volt Weapon sample back to Palmer Tech Labs, then we can all get some food, catch up."

Virgil smiled at the thought of letting everyone get to know Satellizer, but then he slapped his head, "Oh man! Sorry guys, I totally forgot about Kaho!"

"Who's Kaho?" Roy asked, then Satellizer rolled her eyes, "She's some flirt that's trying to get together with Virgil."

"Great." Diggle nodded, "Well, now that the introductions are done, I think it's time for us to be on our way."

"What?" Virgil quickly asked, "Don't you need help finding this criminal?"

Roy smiled and nodded, "No thanks buddy. We've got it from here." Virgil was about to continue, but Satellizer then grumbled, "Hey, how about you don't volunteer me into more superhero business."

Virgil looked at Satellizer, who had her arms crossed, "We're superheroes, Satellizer. We deal with criminals."

"I think we deal with bigger criminals than what a guy with a bow and arrows can deal with." Satellizer bluntly said, then she looked at Roy, "No offense."

Roy then nodded, "How come people always say no offense, before or after they say something really offense?" Diggle then shrugged, "No idea. People just seem to do that all too much."

"Nevermind." Virgil shook his head and nodded to Roy, Diggle, and Felicity, "Thanks for the save, again. I'll pay you back one day, Roy."

Roy smiled and nodded to Virgil, "Don't worry about it, Virg. I'm a billionaire." Virgil nodded, and then he lifted off and shot off into the sky. Satellizer looked at the three Star City heroes. Satellizer then turned and yelled, "Acceleration!" Satellizer was then engulfed in blue energy and she rocketed off into the forest.

After a few seconds, Diggle pointed at the forest then he shook his head, "That doesn't freak you guys out?"

Felicity then laughed, "Dig." Roy then smirked at his two friends, "Let's pack everything up."

* * *

"So." Satellizer said, as she and Virgil had to share a room for the night. The lights were off, and both of their beds were close to each other, but not close enough to were one could roll onto the other's bed.

"So what, Satellizer?" Virgil asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Why did you come here with me?" Satellizer asked, and her question floated in the darkness for a few seconds, then Virgil thought to himself, 'You and Moka practically held a gun to my head...'

Virgil gulped then simply said, "I didn't want you to come back alone, is all."

Satellizer lifted herself up from her bed, then looked over to Virgil, who was rolled over, "How long have you known the Arrow? Like, when were you going to tell me that you two were buddies?"

Virgil sighed, "Come on, Satellizer. We're on a team with a Kryptonian, a Vampire, a Shapeshifter, a Demon, so on so forth. A guy who shoots arrows with a bow? I thought you wouldn't care, Satellizer. That's all. Anyways, I've known him more when he was Arsenal. He's only going by Arrow to replace his boss."

"I kinda do care, Virgil." Satellizer sighed, "I don't know why, but I do."

Virgil then heard Satellizer grumble, "How's Kaho?" Virgil then quickly said, "She's doing wonderful. You wanna know how you could find that out, Satellizer?"

"How?" Satellizer raised an eyebrow in interest, then Virgil quickly said, "You could be friendly, and ask her yourself."

"Why would I do that? She probably hates me." Satellizer laid on her back, "And why would I want to talk to her?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Virgil blurted out, then Satellizer thought about the question for a quick second then answered back, "Because you're nice, funny, friendly, don't judge me-"

"Neither do most of the others. But you distance yourself from almost everyone you meet." Virgil retorted, "If you took a chance and talked to some people you can see the good sides to the human race. You can see the best of people, Satellizer."

Satellizer shifted in silence, then she shyly said, "Hey Virgil."

Virgil then gulped, thinking he went too far, "Yeah, Satellizer?"

Satellizer threw the covers over her head, trying to hide her dark red blush, and sheepishly said "Thanks for reminding me that there are still good people in the world. Honestly, thanks to you, I think... I can actually get to know some of our new friends. I'm...willing to take a step out on faith for you... at least."

Virgil lifted his head up, then asked, "Hey Satellizer?"

Satellizer then poked her head from under her sheets, "Yeah, Virgil."

Virgil then laughed, "You're pretty cool, you know right?"

Satellizer thought about what he said, and then hid under her sheets again, "Goodnight!"

"What?"

Satellizer gulped and then whispered, "I…I love you."

Virgil, who heard nothing once again, asked, "Satellizer, what are you saying?" Satellizer then smiled and then laughed, "Good night, partner."

Virgil heard this and he smiled, "Good night, Satellizer."

* * *

'Did you really think that you could get away from me…' Satellizer heard in her mind, as her entire body seemed to be enveloped in darkness. She tried to struggle for a few seconds, but she knew that her efforts were pointless.

'Just by bringing that filthy nig along…?' Satellizer heard and she whimpered in fear and pain, 'I'll make sure you remember, whose bitch you really are…'

Satellizer's eyes shot out and her eyes were filled with tears. Satellizer heard a voice that terrified her in the back of her head, 'No one else is allowed to touch you…! You are mine!'

Satellizer quickly shot up and grabbed her chest in fear. Satellizer was trembling in bed and she whimpered in fear. Satellizer shook her head and then began crying in her bed. Satellizer looked around the bedroom, searching for Virgil, but Virgil was nowhere to be seen.

Satellizer got out of bed and wiped her eyes, "I won't follow your orders any longer!" Satellizer looked around and then she saw her cell phone. Satellizer winched at screen of the phone, when she read, '1 notification from Violet El Bridget.'

Satellizer blinked in confusion and thought to herself, 'A message from my sister, Violet? What could this be about?'

Satellizer swiped on her phone and opened the message and began to read it aloud, "How are you doing, Stella? It's been a while since we last had contact. How's your life with your new teenage friends? You always make me proud by fighting to defend something bigger than the both of us."

Satellizer blushed extremely hard at her sister's kind words, "We've just opened our newest hotel in Bali as part of our new project, and I would like to invite you there. If you like, you can bring your friends along too."

Satellizer's mind began drifting into the thought of having several rowdy super powered teenagers in the same place, with several expensive things that her family owned. Satellizer shook her head, "That's a terrible idea. The Titans would end up destroying everything you've built Violet…"

Satellizer continued to read, "If you're planning to come, just tell me and I will book some tickets. It's been a while since I last saw your face…I'm looking forward to a positive reply." Satellizer placed her phone down and thought to herself, 'A summer resort…in Bali…'

Suddenly a crazy thought appeared in her mind, '…with Virgil? WITH VIRGIL!'

Satellizer sudden stood out of her chair and exclaimed, "If I went to this summer resort with Virgil, I could finally tie the knot with him, and then he'd actually become my Limiter!" Satellizer closed her eyes and imagined the scene of both her and Virgil together.

* * *

Virgil stood on a balcony in nothing but his black boxers, next to him Satellizer was wrapped in nothing but white silk bed sheets. Both the Bang Baby and Pandora watched the sunset over the bright blue shining ocean.

"That's a beautiful sunset, right Satellizer?" Virgil whispered in Satellizer's ear, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Satellizer blushed and quickly nodded, "It's…beautiful."

Virgil then leaned in on Satellizer and kissed her neck, this caused Satellizer to let out a soft moan, "You know what else is beautiful?"

Satellizer then put a finger on Virgil's lips and whispered, "No more talking…" Virgil smiled at Satellizer and he nodded, "Agreed." Virgil and Satellizer's lips met together, and suddenly the stigmata in Satellizer's back began to glow bright blue.

* * *

Satellizer sat on her bed and laughed, "Ehehe. Don't do that to me, Virgil!" Suddenly, Satellizer snapped out of her strange fantasies, and she quickly said to herself, "WAIT! STOP! What if I just ask out of nowhere, and he rejects me?"

Satellizer then began biting on her fingernails, "He said we're partners, but I have no idea if that means he wants to go on a trip alone with me…he came here to West Genetics, but a beach resort? I don't want him to think I'm just some…fast hottie…"

Satellizer looked outside of her room window and looked at West Genetics and moaned to herself, "I need to get some breakfast."

* * *

"I don't believe you." Virgil heard, as he sat at a dining table with Kaho, Rana, and Kazuya, at the West Genetics' Café. Virgil had a strange wrist watch lying in front of him on the table, which he was dismantling and placing new strange looking parts to.

Virgil looked up at Kazuya, who had his arms crossed as the four waited for their food to arrive. Virgil blinked and nodded, "What is it that you don't believe, exactly?"

Kaho sighed and grumbled, "Yeah, Kazuya. I'm trying to spend time with Virgil, why do we have to talk about Satellizer, now?"

Kayuza then nodded and leaned in, "Oh come on, Virgil. Don't play dumb anymore. It's obvious that you and Satellizer are fairly close."

Rana frowned as Virgil pulled out a screw driver and began to mess with the glowing blue power source of the watch, "What exactly is that watch? Does it let you transform into alien forms?"

Virgil looked at Rana and shook his head, "What? Where did that come from? Do I look like Ben Ten?"

"Who?" Kaho asked, then Virgil shook his head and nodded, "That's beside the point. Yes, Satellizer and I know each other, but that has nothing to do with me being in Metropolis."

"Are you sure?" Kazuya asked, "Because it would make sense if you moved to Metropolis to help the Teen Titans watch over Satellizer. It's obvious that you two got close while she was in Dakota City. I just wanna know if you know any of the Teen Titans."

"I don't." Virgil grumbled as he screwed in another piece into his watch, "If I say I'm not, then how about you just let it go. You think I'm in some secret affair with the Teen Titans? I'm not. Virgil Hawkins has nothing to do with the Teen Titans."

"There." Kaho said as she took a sip of her orange juice, "It sounds like that's that. I think we can all agree that this is as far as this conversation should go."

Virgil nodded in satisfaction and then he rubbed Kaho on the back and smiled, "Thanks, Kaho." Kaho blinked and then nudged him, "No problem, but if you ever want to take me back to Metropolis, I'd love it if you could show me around the place."

"I'm sure that's not the only think you'd want him to show you." Kazuya smirked and Kaho blushed and turned to Kazuya, "Hey, how about you zip it?"

Kazuya laughed and Virgil began finishing the last layer of circuits for his strange watch-like invention. As Kaho began laughing with Kazuya, Rana broke the chain of laughter, "Virgil Hawkins may have nothing to do with the Teen Titans…but does he have something to do with Satellizer El Bridget?"

The laughter at the table stopped, and Kaho's smile disappeared. Kazuya looked at Rana and then nodded, "That's a nice question, hon." Kaho then growled, "That's not true. That's a bull crap question, Rana."

Kaho looked at Virgil, who placed his screwdriver on the table, "Tell us, Virgil. Are you and Satellizer an item?" Virgil then put on a weak smile and laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Let me put it simply." Kaho said in a somewhat harsh way, "Are the two of you, sleeping together?"

Virgil heard this and he began laughing hysterically, "Hahaha!" Virgil took a deep breath, then he began laughing again, "HAHAHA!"

Virgil's laughs began to fill the entire room, and several West Genetic students looked over at Virgil and the group of first years as if they were standing out.

"Okay." Kazuya grumbled as Virgil continued to laugh, and then Kazuya growled, "OKAY! We get your point. You two aren't sleeping together. You two aren't a package."

Virgil wiped a tear from his face and then continued, "Any more inappropriate and unneeded questions before breakfast gets here? I don't want to eat my eggs while someone asks me how big Satellizer's-"

"We get it." Kaho nodded and then looked down at her own chest and mumbled, "How am I gonna compete with those?"

Rana, who began rubbing her cheeks, then smiled and tilted her head at Virgil, "I have a question, Virgil." Virgil then lifted his head and smirked, "Oh I'm sure this'll be good. Hit me."

Rana then pointed at Virgil and she laughed, "How does your family feel about you flying around the world to continue to meet with beautiful yet dangerous Pandora?"

Virgil blinked at Rana and then he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Well actually…" As Virgil was about to answer, Kaho growled to Rana, "What are you talking about? Not all Pandora are dangerous! It's just that Satellizer."

Kazuya and Rana sweat dropped and then Rana laughed, "You don't think you're a bit dangerous, Kaho? Those katana you carry around are very dangerous."

Kaho then pouted and looked at Virgil, "Do you think I'm dangerous, Virgil?" Virgil blinked and then he smiled at her, "There's no way I'd view you as a danger to me, Kaho." Kaho heard this and she blushed and nodded, "Aw…thanks Virgil."

Kaho winked at Virgil and then she blew a kiss to him, and Virgil blushed and continued, "…but I'm sure you'd be deadly to anyone who pissed you off."

Kaho blinked and frowned, "Oh, thanks. What a romantic."

Virgil then patted Kaho on the back and laughed, "Don't be too disappointed. You're an independent and powerful woman. That's awesome."

"Sweet." Rana laughed, "Does she remind you of your mother or something?"

Virgil heard this and he winched a bit. Everyone at the table noticed that winch and everyone looked around in confusion. Rana blinked and then frowned, "I'm sorry, friend Virgil. Did I say something wrong?"

Virgil then put on a weak smile and then he nodded, "Um…no. You didn't say anything wrong, Rana. My mother…was a very independent woman."

"Was?" Rana said sadly and lowered her head. Kazuya frowned at Virgil, and Kaho placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder, "Oh, Virgil. We're so sorry. We… we honestly didn't know."

Rana then said quietly, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"Don't worry." Virgil tried to put back on his normal smile, "It's alright. My mother's in such a better place now. I know she's safe and fine now."

Rana frowned at Kazuya, who thought to himself, 'I can relate to you, Virgil. More than you might know.'

Kaho reached over and grabbed hold of Virgil's hand and she squeezed tight, "I'm here for you, Virgil." Virgil blushed at Kaho, as she looked him in the eyes and then kissed him on the cheek.

Virgil blushed extremely hard, as Rana and Kazuya sat back and watched in entertainment. Rana nodded and whispered, "Good job, Kaho." Kazuya, on the other hand, just smirked and laughed, "It's about damn time."

Kaho pulled away from Virgil, and Virgil blushed and rubbed his neck and awkwardly laughed. Everyone at the table sat around in awkward silence for a couple of seconds, as Kaho and Virgil continued to look at each other with eyes filled with admiration and love. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Kaho and Virgil began leaning in towards each other again.

Rana saw this and she then said, "Um…" Rana voice interrupted Kaho and Virgil's moment, and the two were snapped back into reality, "So…Virgil." Rana pointed at Virgil's strange wrist watch, "What exactly is this…device that you're building?"

Virgil looked at the device he was working on, and then he looked back at Rana and then he nodded, "Oh yeah. So, I was asked to help aid Elizabeth Maybley-"

"What?" Kaho asked, as she raised an eyebrow, "Aid her on what?"

Virgil rubbed his nose and then he chuckled, "Um…I think that might be a bit over my pay grade. All I know is, she wanted me to make something that was going to increase one's physical abilities."

"Why would a Pandora ask a normal civilian to build a device to increase her own abilities?" Kazuya asked, then Virgil shook his head, "No idea. I have no idea what this is about, honestly. Something about the Chevalier and they're trying to help Pandora or something."

"Okay…" Kazuya said, as if he was skeptical, but Rana ignored Kazuya and then she asked in curiosity, "But still, what is that device?"

Virgil looked down at the watch, and he smiled, "I call it the Ionic Charger." Everyone at the table looked at the watch in awe for a few seconds, but then after a while Kaho then asked, "So…what does an Ionic Charger…do?"

Virgil smiled and then he nodded, "Well, that's simple. The Ionic Charger absorbs ionic energy from nearly every source of ionic energy that the wearer can get his..." Virgil stopped then he laughed, "…or her, hands on. The ionic energy will then be converted into physical strength, speed, and agility."

Kazuya gulped and said, "Wow…you must be a genius…"

Kaho laughed and rubbed Virgil's hand, "What else would you expect from the best scientist at Star Labs?"

Rana finished off by laughing, "So, where can I get one of these?"

Virgil laughed to Rana, "Well, this thing is very experimental. I've only tested it on myself-"

"Is that safe?" Kazuya asked, then Virgil shrugged, "Ugh…probably not." Virgil then laughed, "You know what, I probably should be testing this stuff on rats first, but hey I trust myself enough."

"If you say so, Virgil." Kaho nervously laughed, when everyone at the table heard, "LOOK, IT'S ONE OF THE TEEN TITANS!" Virgil winched when he heard this, "IT'S THE UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN!"

Virgil whipped his head around and watched as the Satellizer walked into the café. Virgil wasn't surprised that people were still hesitate about being near Satellizer, he was more surprised that she was wearing Virgil's normal orange and brown shirt and his normal blue jeans.

Satellizer blushed as several people looked at her in awe and shock. Satellizer heard a male student behind her say, "Wow, look at her body. She must have some great genes."

Satellizer continued as someone to her right said, "I never realized how hot she actually was."

Satellizer made it to Virgil's table, and he stood and nodded, "Satellizer. I'm sorry, you were still asleep, so I came down for breakfast."

"Wait what?" Kaho growled, but Satellizer just blushed at Virgil and nodded, "Um…it's okay, Virgil. Can we…you know, talk?"

"Sure." Virgil smiled and looked at his table and nodded, "Um…can you guys tell me when the two order of pancakes get here?"

"Two orders? You ordered pancakes for me too?" Satellizer blushed then she rubbed Virgil's arm, as he stood next to Satellizer. Kaho then grumbled, "I told him to forget about it."

Satellizer winched and said, "Geez…thanks."

Virgil then waved Satellizer off, "Hey, it's okay. Let's talk, Satellizer." Virgil took Satellizer's hand and then yelled back to his table, "We'll be right back. Can you guys pull up a chair for Satellizer, too? That would be awesome!"

Virgil and Satellizer walked off and then Kazuya leaned back in his chair and asked, "So…are you sure that those two aren't sleeping together?"

Rana then continued and nodded, "They do seem pretty close. He grabbed her hand and they walked off with each other, as if they were partners or maybe…"

Kaho just grumbled, "I'm going to kick her teeth in."

* * *

"Wow…a resort in Bali?" Virgil said in awe, as he leaned against a wall outside the cafe. Satellizer blushed and tapped her fingers together and gulped, "Um…yeah. My older sister is the hotel manager…and she invited me to come over next week."

"Sounds like it'll be a blast, Satellizer." Virgil smiled at Satellizer, "You make sure you enjoy yourself. Turn off your Titan communicator and get some rest. You deserve some time off."

Satellizer blushed and shook her head, "Well…I mean, sure I do. But I'm not the only one who deserves to get some rest. You…AND the other Teen Titans. You all…deserve some time off."

Virgil smirked and nodded, "Well, you're right there. But we'll get our time when we get it. Moka's gone back home. I'm sure Ben is going to enjoy himself back in Bellwood. It'll be all good. We're not kids…we're teenagers."

"No…it won't." Satellizer sighed, and she began blushing really hard. Virgil saw this and he shook his head, "Are you okay? I'm not a doctor…yet, but I'm sure people's faces aren't suppose to be that red-"

"You're coming with me!" Satellizer growled and leaned forward on Virgil, pinning him against the wall, and this caused him to yelp in surprise, "Pardon?"

Satellizer then growled, "You're coming with me to the resort. And you're allowed to stay at the El Bridget resorts anytime you want. You're my guest. You're my friend. You're my Virgil!"

Virgil winched, as several Pandora walked past the two, as they both stood in an awkward position. Virgil then grumbled, "I like to think I'm my own Virgil."

Satellizer then released Virgil, and she lifted Virgil's hand and placed it on her heart. Virgil felt Satellizer's soft chest under her shirt, and he tried to control him, "Um…Satellizer…"

Satellizer, however, continued, "Wouldn't you…like to go…you know…alone with the two of us?"

Virgil blushed at Satellizer, who looked him in the eyes and both of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Virgil then laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…that's unfair to say it like that…"

Satellizer heard this and she frowned and nodded, "Oh…I'm so sorry." Virgil then lifted his hand and nodded, "Nah, it's okay. I couldn't say no to you…even if I wanted to."

Satellizer's heart began to race as she heard, "I'll go with you." Satellizer pulled Virgil into a hug and began kissing him on the cheek, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Virgil laughed and then began to struggle, "No problem! Please…just chill out, Satellizer!" Virgil sweat dropped and nervously laughed, as several West Genetics students looks at the pair, "You don't want these West Genetic eggheads to stop thinking you're the Untouchable Queen."

Satellizer laughed and thought to herself as she looked at Virgil, 'I think…I'm falling in love with this boy.'

* * *

"What?!" Kaho said in a mix of sadness and anger, as Virgil and Satellizer stood in front of Satellizer's private jet, "What do you mean, the two of you are going to Bali? Just the two of you?"

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and he sighed, "Kaho, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on about staying here. I had every intention on staying here at West Genetics for a couple more days. But it's just…Satellizer's sister-"

Satellizer huffed, "Virgil. That's enough. You don't have to explain anything."

Virgil waved Satellizer off and he said, "I'm sorry, Kaho. It's not like it's anything crazy or weird-"

"Depends on what you call weird, Virgil." Kaho whined, "You're seriously about to go and meet Satellizer's parents?" Kaho then narrowed her eyes at Satellizer, who glared back at Kaho, "I mean I don't care how close you say you two are. Satellizer hasn't even offered for you two to perform a baptism."

Satellizer blushed at this and she growled, "Baptisms are something between partners, and what Virgil and I do, is none of your business."

Virgil shook his hands in front of Satellizer and then Kaho, "Wait, wait. Stop it, both of you." Kaho ignored Virgil and continued, "I'm actually willing to give Virgil the proper Baptism. I'll make him my partner."

Satellizer heard this and she then growled, "You bitch…"

Virgil then nodded, "Hey, hey, hey now! We don't want a cat fight, okay?!" Virgil looked at Kaho, "Come on, Kaho. I know this is out of nowhere and everything, and I'm sorry. But this is something that just came up. I promise though, I'll send you a present. And it'll be something really nice."

Kaho mumbled, "It better be the nicest thing they have in Bali."

Virgil then looked at Satellizer, "And Satellizer, calm yourself. You're not an animal, alright. I'm going with you, but you don't have to rub it in her face."

Satellizer shook her head and then smirked, "I don't know why she seems so surprised. I never lose. That hasn't changed." Virgil then leaned forward and said, "Careful, if you keep acting like that, I'll just call Takumi. I'm sure he'd love to go to Bali with you."

Satellizer winched, then she grumbled, "Okay…fine."

Virgil looked at both girls and he nodded, "So are you two gonna shake hands now, and be friends?"

Satellizer and Kaho both growled, "Don't bet on it, Virgil." Kaho turned away from Virgil and began walking back towards West Genetics. Satellizer turned and started walking towards her jet, leaving Virgil alone between the two. Virgil then yelled, "At least you two can agree on one thing! Baby steps!"

Virgil stood there for a few seconds then he nodded, "I'm not getting a girlfriend until I'm a mid-aged billionaire…great!"

* * *

 **Here's the first part of the first story of the summer. I'm super sorry for posting this so late. I've been busy with a lot of summer travelling, so I hope you guys can bear with me! I'm posting the first part of the Rosario Vampire x High School DxD crossover next, so prepare yourselves! Also, the next part of this story will be a little different from any other stories I've ever written, so get ready for serious topics, bloody battles, and some personal relationship development between Satellizer and Virgil.**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the bottom or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate construction criticism. Rate and Review!** **Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, see ya later, alligators!**

 **Until next time my friends, be safe, be awesome, Be Limitless**


	10. Summer Loving Part 2

**Hello Alligators and Crocodiles. Hope you all have been well. I've ran into some difficulties for writing the other stories I planned on writing, so I'm just going to stick with finishing this Static and Freezing story, and then I'm going to start up the Teen Titans story again. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10 Summer Loving Part 2**

Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as Satellizer's private jet rumbled from the turbulence. Virgil and Satellizer sat next to one another on the jet, and although the two were extremely close, it was obvious to Virgil that Satellizer was frustrated.

"Phew..." Virgil laughed, hoping to start small talk with his Pandora friend, "It's going to be a 5 hour flight, right? I usually don't have plane trips this long. I usually use the Justice League's Zeta Tubes to get from place to place-"

Satellizer huffed, and this caused Virgil to blink in confusion, "Oh come on, Satellizer. You aren't even a little interested in what a "Zeta Tube" is?"

"Why do you have to always report our business to everyone?" Satellizer grumbled and looked away from Virgil. Virgil raised an eyebrow as Satellizer continued, "First you told that Kaho girl where we were going. Then you called Peter-"

"We're superheroes, Satellizer." Virgil leaned forward and grumbled, "We can't just disappear without telling our team."

"Tell that to Moka." Satellizer shot back at Virgil.

"Are you really mad about me telling the team that we were taking a quick detour for a week? If it means anything to you, Peter didn't even answer. Apparently his Titan Communicator is out of range of his satellites. And Azari was quick to hang up on me, too." Virgil smirked, "You are the one who asked me to come with you. If you didn't want them to know that we're going somewhere together-"

"That's not it, Virgil..." Satellizer whispered then she paused for a second. Satellizer then continued, "It's just...this is our trip. Just you and me...my partner and me. So why should everyone else have to know what we do in our personal time."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? That's what you're mad about? You think our team knowing that we're going somewhere is bad? They're our friends."

"They're your friends, Virgil." Satellizer quickly said and gave Virgil the cold shoulder. "We may work together, but working together with them doesn't mean they're my friends. They're necessary."

After hearing this, Virgil smirked at his Pandora and laughed, "You know what...you say all that crap to sound tough." Satellizer glared at Virgil, who continued to smirk at her, "You're willing to put your life on the line for the Titans. Heck, you have put your life on the line for them several times. No matter what you say, you love the Titans. You are just really stubborn..."

Satellizer blushed at Virgil, as he smiled at her. Satellizer then turned and pushed her glasses up, "W-What are you thinking, Virgil Hawkins? I'd never say any of that stuff!"

Virgil placed his hand on Satellizer's, and the young Pandora began to blush. "I'm glad you're able to have people who care about you, Satellizer. Believe it or not, you seem to have warmed up to all of us. And it's always nice to see your kind and warm side."

Satellizer blinked at Virgil, and then she squeezed his hand tight and laid her head on Virgil's shoulder, "I don't know what it is about you, Virgil. But every time you are kind to me, my heart warms up. Thank you."

Virgil smiled as he and his friend stared at the beautiful blue ocean that their jet flew over.

* * *

"Woah!" Virgil said in awe, as he and Satellizer stood outside of the El Bridget's personal airport. Virgil had seen many privately owned airports, but it was his first time viewing a public airport owned by such a massive and powerful family. There was a large sign hanging in the terminal that said, 'Welcome Satellizer El Bridget!' Virgil rubbed the back of his neck as he thought to himself, 'I wonder if I should be here alone with just Satellizer. What if something happens, and her parents try to kill me...I'm sure the El Bridget's could make Virgil Hawkins disappear.'

"You okay, Virgil?" Satellizer giggled as she twirled around his her beautiful red sundress, that squeezed on her body. "Are you ready to get going, or did you want a souvenir from a store here?"

Virgil blinked and then he waved off the idea, "Um...no thanks. I'll probably get something on the way back home."

Satellizer tiled her head, "Are you sure? I was going to buy whatever you wanted this weekend. This weekend is fully covered by my family. Anything you want is yours. Just name it. Get something for your family...you could even get something for your friend Kaho."

Virgil then nodded, "Good to know, but it's fine. I'll get something when we're coming back home."

Satellizer then nodded and said, "Alrighty. Let's get to the resort then."

Satellizer and Virgil went to get their luggage, several men, who were wearing El Bridget resort uniforms, hopped forward and said, "Hello and welcome, Ms. El Bridget. We're here to get your luggage."

Satellizer was about to say something, when Virgil nervously laughed, "Wow. That's something else. Will they also be taking us to the resort? Maybe they can help me shave when I get to my room."

Satellizer looked back at Virgil and then she sighed, "Don't judge me, alright. This is just what happens when your father is one of the richest men on the planet." Satellizer then directed her attention towards the uniformed men, "Thank you all for showing up. Get my bags, as well as the bags of my guest, Virgil Hawkins."

The men then nodded and said, "Your bags will be transported to the resort. There is a vehicle waiting for you outside. Please be on your way, ma'am and sir."

Satellizer and Virgil walked out of the airport, and were both amazed by the beautiful tropical island they were on. The palm trees swayed back and forward, the fresh ocean breezes ran through both Virgil's and Satellizer's hair. Virgil looked around as different people, who wore traditional Indonesian clothes walked by smiling at the two teenagers. Virgil was truly amazed by the new scenery. Satellizer, on the other hand, did nothing but smile at Virgil's awed face.

'I'm really glad I invited him here.' Satellizer thought to herself, 'He looks like he's going to really enjoy himself. And if he has fun...then I'll be having fun.'

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you Miss Satellizer El Bridget?" Satellizer and Virgil heard from behind them, and they both turned to see a young blonde haired man, who appeared to be in his early twenties. The man was wearing a very formal tuxedo, and he was standing in front of a black limo. The man saw Satellizer nod, then he continued, "My name is Fredrik. I will be your personal driver, Ms. El Bridget. I'm here to take you to your hotel. And on the order of Ms. Violet El Bridget, I will also be your guide around the city."

"Okay." Satellizer nodded, "Fredrik, this is my friend Virgil Hawkins. Every privilege that I have been granted by my sister will be passed down to Virgil as well. Pass that word onto every worker in our resort."

"Yes ma'am." Fredrik smiled at Virgil and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hawkins. I hope you both enjoy your stay here."

Fredrik opened a door in the limo and motioned for Satellizer and Virgil to get in. Satellizer get in and then Virgil awkwardly followed. Fredrik then closed the door and said, "We'll be on our way."

As Virgil and Satellizer sat next to each other, the limo started up and began driving off. Virgil looked around at the expensive car. There was a bottle of red wine in the cooler next to Satellizer. To Virgil's right, there was a mini television set, which was playing a program about the stock market rising. Virgil then looked in front of him to see Fredrik watching both Satellizer and Virgil in the rearview mirror.

Virgil blinked in confusion as Fredrik then looked forward at the road and continued to drive. Virgil gulped then he cleared his throat. Satellizer heard this and she leaned over to him, "You okay, Virgil? Do you need something to drink?"

"Um...no thanks. I don't think we can exactly drink wine." Virgil laughed then pointed at the wine bottle next to her. Satellizer blinked in confusion then she giggled softly. She dipped her hand in the cooler and moved the wine to the left and pulled out a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

"Does this work better for you, you big baby?" Satellizer giggled, as she grabbed two glasses and handed on to Virgil. Virgil was extremely nervous around Satellizer at the moment. He was just beginning to grasp the tremendous power the El Bridget family wielded. Virgil was about to say something as Satellizer poured him juice, when Fredrik began asking a question.

"Forgive me for interrupting your moment, Mr. Hawkins and Ms. El Bridget." Fredrik said.

"No problem." Virgil quickly said.

"There is a problem with that, Fredrik." Satellizer growled, "Why would you say his name first? Bridget comes before Hawkins."

"Seriously?" Virgil sighed, then he waved Satellizer off, "Please continue, sir."

Fredrik then asked, "Mr. Hawkins, what are you to Ms. El Bridget?" Both Satellizer and Virgil looked at each other in confusion, then Satellizer looked at Fredrik and glared. Fredrik then quickly continued, "I mean this in a completely respectful manner. I just mean, you and Satellizer are obviously close. A person does not simply bring a person with them to their family's resort without having a connection with them. Are you Satellizer's classmate? A friend of her's? Or maybe...are you her Limiter?"

Virgil smiled at Fredrik, as the butler seemed to sincerely want to know who he was. Before Virgil could answer, however, Satellizer quickly growled to Fredrik, "Virgil and I are extremely close friends. That's plain and simple. Is there anything else you have to ask?"

Fredrik shook his head and then nodded, "Sorry for intruding, ma'am and sir." As Fredrik turned the car, both Satellizer and Virgil saw a massive skyscraper, that had 'El Bridget' on the side of it. Next to the massive resort building was a smaller building, but it still appeared large in nature.

Virgil laughed and nudged Satellizer, "That building right there would put Peter Parker to shame." Satellizer giggled then nodded as the limo began closing in on the building. Virgil then looked at Satellizer and then he asked, "Um...so your family really owes all this stuff? And we're going to meet your older sister, Violet?" Virgil looked at his orange shirt and blue shorts, and then he nervously chuckled, "Maybe I should have worn something more formal...like a tuxedo?"

"Trust me." Fredrik called back to Virgil and Satellizer, which caused Satellizer to growl again, "It is much to hot for a tuxedo. You look quite fine, Mr. Hawkins. You look like you are fit to live on a tropical island resort."

Virgil laughed at what Fredrik said, but then blushed when Satellizer slipped her hand into his, and then nodded, "Virgil, you don't worry about Violet. I just want you to be yourself...and I know she'll love you."

* * *

"Stella! It's been such a long time! I'm so glad you came!" A tall blonde woman laughed to Satellizer, as Satellizer and Virgil walked into the resort's main lobby. The woman strongly resembled Satellizer, the only noticeable difference was the age gap between the two, as well as the cheery dazzling eyes that the woman sported. The woman was wearing a fancy white blouse and a long red skirt that reached her ankles. Virgil looked at the woman's name tag and was not too shocked to read, 'Violet El Bridget'.

Violet and Satellizer embraced each other, and this really caught Virgil off guard. He was not use to seeing Satellizer hug people, or have much physical contact with anyone but...himself. Satellizer blushed as her sister kiss her on the cheek, "Violet...stop! Not in front of people."

Violet, however, ignored Satellizer's request, and she laughed, "Don't fight, Satellizer. How are you doing, little sister? Let your big sister give you a hug! I haven't seen you in forever." Violet suddenly stopped hugging Satellizer, and her eyes widened in shock.

Violet moved Satellizer in front of her and looked down at her bust. Violet sweat dropped and Satellizer blushed, "Have those things...grown again? What size...are you wearing now?"

Virgil heard this and he chuckled out loud. Satellizer and Violet looked over at the young bang baby, and both of them blushed. Virgil felt their gazes turn to him, and he stopped and then became flustered.

"Um...hey...sorry, I was just..." Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't mind me-"

"You are..." Violet asked cautiously.

Satellizer then gulped and whispered to Violet, "I told you about my...um...partner, Vir-"

"VIRGIL HAWKINS!" Violet cried aloud, which caused both Virgil and Satellizer to hop back in shock. Violet then wrapped her arms around Virgil and laughed, "Oh boy! You're Stella's special friend that she keeps talking about!"

'Special person?!' Virgil quickly thought, as he quickly looked at Satellizer, who had a look of pure horror on her face. Virgil began to say, "Um...what do you mean by-"

"At first, when Satellizer would talk about your team, she'd only mention this Moka girl. And I totally thought she and Moka had a thing for each other!" Violet laughed then began to swing Virgil around with her, "But, oh she surprised me when she said she liked Virgil Hawkins!"

"VIOLET!" Satellizer growled to her sister, but Violet continued to pry at Virgil.

"So, when are you going to make Satellizer your partner, and become her Limiter?" Violet winked at Virgil. Virgil and Satellizer were completely flustered at Violet's forwardness. Violet then continued, "In Genetics, I know that Pandora and Limiters are more than just partnerships. You two came to an island resort together, and you expect me to think you aren't more than partners. And anyways, after a Pandora and Limiter retire, they have a very high possibility of getting married! So would you two consider yourself lovers?"

Both Virgil and Satellizer looked at each other, and after a few seconds both of them nodded at each other. Virgil and Satellizer then looked at Violet and answered at the same time.

"No." Virgil said.

"Yes." Satellizer nodded.

The trio all stood together for a few seconds in silence, and then Violet sweat dropped at the two.

"I mean, Yes." Virgil said with a raised eyebrow at Satellizer.

Satellizer, however glared at Virgil and growled, "I meant, No, actually."

"You two are so cute." Violet giggled, and this caused Satellizer to glare at her sister.

"We're not like that!" Satellizer growled, then she returned her glare to Virgil, "Apparently."

Violet then sighed and put on a small smile, "Well...that's too bad."Violet then wrapped her arms around Virgil again and pulled him into her chest, "But you don't worry, you little cutie! Satellizer wouldn't have brought such a cute boy here, if she wasn't intending on getting to know you better. So you can call me big sister Violet anything you want!"

"Oh, stop it." Satellizer grumbled to Violet. Satellizer yanked Virgil out Violet's arms, and then pulled him to her side.

Virgil then grumbled to himself, "This family...is insane!"

"What did you say?!" Both El Bridget sisters said to Virgil and narrowed their eyes, and Virgil blushed and backed away in fear.

"Such a lively conversation..." The three heard, and although Virgil and Violet were surprised to hear this new voice, Satellizer instinctively trembled in fear. "...could this be because it's been such a long time..."

The three turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a nicely dressed young man walking towards them, with a beautiful woman right behind him. The young man had a very charming smile on his face, the standard golden El Bridget hair which was cut short and covered a small part of his forehead. The young man was wearing a black button up shirt and white pants. His blue eyes met with Virgil first, then he connected with both Violet and Satellizer. The boy finished, "...since the 3 El Bridget siblings have been in the same place together."

"Louis..." Satellizer said, as if she could not breath. Virgil noticed this, and he reach out for Satellizer's shoulder to check on her. He, however, stopped when he saw how hard she was clinching her skirt, as if she was trying to contain her anger...or fear.

Behind Louis El Bridget, was a very strong looking beautiful woman, who remained silent, as she observed each person in the room. She had long pure white silky hair, that was extremely beautiful. Her eyes were dull reddish, and she wore a very cold, unchanging expression on her face. The most troubling thing about the woman was that she had a strange resemblance to Satellzier.

The woman met eyes with Virgil, and she raised an eyebrow at him as if he was an interesting person she had never seen before. However, when her gaze met Satellizer's, the atmosphere changed completely. The woman's eyes seemed to become empty and lifeless. Satellizer winched at the woman's eyes, because she's seen eyes like that before.

"It's been what, Satellizer? 4 years since we've last seen each other?" Louis said with his arms open and cheer in his face, "How have you been doing?"

"Oh, Louis." Violet said, as she hugged her little brother and then turned to Satellizer, "Your little brother Louis is here! He just came back from the U.K. Genetics. You two haven't seen each other in a while. Tell him hello."

Virgil observed the siblings actions, and his natural detective skills began to kick in. 'So, that's Satellizer's little brother? He seems like he is charming. He's the ideal image of a good looking white guy. I guess I should expect nothing less from the El Bridget family. But after hanging out with people like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, who have so much money, I'm not too impressed.'

"Louis." Violet waved Virgil over, "Let me introduce you to Satellizer's partner."

Louis' eyes widened, as he heard this, and he quickly said, "A Teen Titan?"

Virgil quickly chuckled as he waved over to Louis and extended his hand, "A teen, sure. A titan, not so much. I'm Virgil Hawkins. I'm a friend of Satellizer."

Louis blinked at Virgil, and then he shook Virgil's hand and nodded, "Oh wow. Well, I'm Louis El Bridget, Satellizer's younger brother. I'm quite surprised that my sister, out of anyone, would find a partner..."

Virgil winched as Louis continued, "No offense, I'm just kinda surprised. I was not expecting my sister to find a partner from a different race."

Satellizer blushed but did not speak up for herself or Virgil. Virgil, however, smirked at Louis and simply said, "Well, if I've learned anything about partners or teammates, it doesn't really matter where we are from or who were born as. It's the choices we make. That's what defines us. And Satellizer has made some very beautiful choices while I've been with her. That's why I fight next to her, and trust her with my life."

Satellizer heard this and she blushed extremely hard, "Vir...Virgil..."

Louis heard Virgil's speech, and he seemed to be very impressed with Virgil's response. Louis then smiled and nodded, "Very nice. You'll do my sister quite well, Mr. Hawkins. Take care of her, will you?"

"No worries there." Virgil smiled back at Louis.

Louis looked back at the woman behind him, and he then nervously laughed, "Oh boy. I haven't introduced her yet, have I?!" Louis grabbed the woman by her waist, and they both pulled into each other. The woman let on a small smile as Louis began rubbing her back, "This is Miss Holly Rose. She is the 1st Ranked Junior Pandora in U.K. Genetics. She is my partner...and my lover."

'Louis' lover?' Satellizer blinked in shock and confusion, 'Is that...possible?' Satellizer locked eyes with Holly, who then continued glaring at her.

Louis leaned over to Holly and whispered, "Now now, save that for the enemy, dear." Louis then returned his gaze onto his family, "Now, this is a sight I've missed. The three of us being here together, in the same place. We should do this more often. And don't mind Holly, she gets nervous around new people."

Holly then closed her eyes and nodded to Satellizer, Virgil, and Violet, "Holly Rose. Nice to meet you all. Especially you, Miss Satellizer." Holly once again locked eyes with the young Pandora, "I've heard a lot about you."

Satellizer narrowed her eyes at Holly and then pushed up her glasses, "Satellizer El Bridget. Nice to meet you, Miss Rose. I know a lot of Pandora in England, but I've never heard of you before."

The atmosphere became very uncomfortable, as Satellizer and Holly continued to stare each other down in the middle of the resort lobby. Virgil watched Satellizer and thought to himself, 'I know I can barely control Satellizer when I can let my powers loose. If she begins a fight here, there is no stopping her without giving my identity.'

"Now now, since you've all finished your introductions, why don't we all go and have lunch together?" Violet said, bringing an upbeat spirit back to the group. Violet continued, "I've ordered the best meals since Stella was coming!"

Louis put on a weak smile and nodded, "Oh no, Holly and I have other plans. But you all have fun. But I did bring a gift for you, Stella." Louis snapped his fingers, and then Holly lifted a shiny platinum watch and handed it to Louis.

"Wow." Violet said in awe. Virgil simply let out a little whistle, as if he were impressed. Satellizer, on the other hand, glared at the watch, as Louis up his hand out to her.

"Come come, Satellizer. Won't you let your little brother put this watch on for you? I'm sure you'll love it." Louis laughed to Satellizer, who inched away from him.

Virgil, however, stepped forward and lifted the watch out of Louis' hand. "Thank you, Louis. I'll put it on Satellizer. She has this thing where-"

"No one can touch her." Louis purred, and this sent shivers down Virgil and Satellizer's spine. Louis smirked at Virgil and nodded, "No no. That's fine. Be my guest. You are her partner. Please, by all means."

Holly looked at Louis, as he turned from his family. Louis then nodded to Holly, "Alright. We'll be on our way, Holly. Goodbye Violet. Goodbye, Satellizer." Louis and Holly walked away, leaving the El Bridget sisters and Virgil walking his back.

"Well...shall we go, you love birds?" Violet nervously asked. However, Virgil and Satellizer did not seem to be in the mood for jokes. Although Virgil could not put his hand on it, something had just happened that was completely over his head. Satellizer tried to contain her disgust and hatred towards everything around her at the moment.

"Virgil." Satellizer whispered, "Could...you take my bags to my room? I...need to talk to Violet." Virgil looked surprised at Satellizer's odd request, but she simply said, "Please..."

Virgil heard the strain in her voice, so he nodded and took her suitcase, "It's no problem. I'll see you later, Violet." Virgil nodded to Violet, and then he made his way away from the two sisters.

Violet then heard Satellizer say, "Violet...we need to talk."

* * *

Both Satellizer and Violet sat inside the resort's cafe, and had iced coffee in front of them, but neither of them looked to be enjoying themselves. They both looked a bit uncomfortable.

Violet tried to make conversation by pointing around, "This is a first-rate cafe, don't you think Stella?"

"I think...it's great, Violet." Satellizer said, as she tried her very best to take a sip of the iced coffee. Violet saw her sister's struggle and she sighed.

"Um...I designed this cafe off the cafe back at our home, where I would take you and Louis when we were all children. When things were...simpler in the world."

"Simpler?" Satellizer asked, as she sat her cup down and looked at Violet, "Just because Olivia and our father shielded us...or at least tried to shield you and Louis, from the outside world, doesn't mean it didn't exist. There were always Nova attacking our world. There were always Kryptonians...always gods and monsters that lived among us. I learned that the hard way."

"Stella." Violet started, then she lowered her head. Violet looked up at her younger sister and nodded, "I'm truly sorry, sister. I should have told you earlier about Louis..." Satellizer winched at Violet, as she continued, "Well... there is no point in lying to you, since we're already having an awkward lunch anyways."

Satellizer narrowed her eyes at her sister and asked, "What...are you talking about, Violet?"

"I called Louis and arranged this meeting." Violet said, and Satellizer's eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and anger. Violet then continued, "Stella-"

"How could you..." Satellizer growled to Violet, "How could you do such a thing...after what he's done to me-"

Violet bit down on her lip and then forced out, "Because...because we're family Satellizer." Satellizer blinked at Violet and then looked away blushing. Violet then continued, "Satellizer...even if our mothers are different, we're still sisters who share the same blood. The blood of my father and your father are the same."

Satellizer looked down at her lap, as she balled both of her fist and continued to listen to Violet's words. "It's true that I separated you and Louis, and I admit it was a difficult decision. But-"

"You...think it's okay...to meet...Louis now..." Satellizer said, as she tried to lift her cup, but was trembling, which caused her coffee to tip over and some of it sip on the table.

Violet saw that Satellizer was struggling to contain herself, and she frowned, "It...was a mistake to separate you two, Satellizer. And I can tell that it was also a mistake to force this meeting again. I just know, you two really shouldn't hide from each other anymore. You're siblings, and you can't change that. I know what happened...was terrible."

"It was worse than terrible." Satellizer clinched her skirt and lowered her hand, "It...made me less than human. He made me...less than human..."

"But..." Violet started, but then realized that she should tread very carefully, "I want you to be able to be free. To speak your opinion, and to vent out any negative feelings you might have, sister."

"Why is that so important?" Satellizer asked, when Violet blushed a little and then simply smiled at her.

"Because you can't properly love Virgil, if you can't love yourself." Violet said to Satellizer, and Satellizer blushed at Violet. Violet then continued, as Satellizer blushed extremely hard, "Louis...is going to propose to Holly this weekend...I think he really loves her."

"He loves her..." Satellizer said, as if she was amazed. She then thought to herself, 'Is it possible...that Louis has actually grown as a person...since we last met?'

Violet saw Satellizer's disbelief, and she blushed and continued, "Oh, yeah. I was pretty confused too, at first. But he wants Holly to be his wife, so after she retires as a Pandora...they can start a life." Violet then rested her hand on Satellizer's shoulder, "You deserve the same kind of happiness. You deserve Virgil Hawkins, and I think he loves you as much as you love him."

"Let's be a family again, Satellizer." Violet said, and then she giggled, "I mean, the family will be growing again in about 8 months..."

Satellizer blinked in disbelief at her sister, "Wait...what?! You're-" Satellizer looked down at Violet's stomach in confusion and disbelief.

"Pregnant. Surprise." Violet laughed, "My husband and I are hoping for a girl. We thought about naming her Stella...after her wonderful aunt."

Satellizer blushed and both sisters embraced each other, and then Satellizer whispered in Violet's ear, "Congratulations!"

Violet then let go of Satellizer and then nodded, "Well, thank you very much. But enough about me, and enough about the past. You go spend time with your special guy." Violet blew a kiss to Satellizer and laughed, "Hey, don't make any surprises with Virgil that might come back up in 9 months okay? I'm sure those Titan friends you have don't give sick leave."

Satellizer narrowed her eyes at Violet, as she walked away. Satellizer then grumbled, "You...are a fiend."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Satellizer and Virgil sat on a balcony, under an umbrella, with two plates in front of them, as the sun began to set.

Virgil laughed as he tightened the platinum watch that Louis gave to Satellizer. Virgil laughed to Satellizer, "Are you sure I can keep this? I don't want your little brother seeing me with it on, and it starts something between you two."

"It's fine." Satellizer waved Virgil off and looked off into the sunset. "How long is it going to take for the food to be delivered to us? I mean are the chefs taking their dear sweet time or what?"

"Seriously?" Virgil laughed, "If you wanted food cooked quickly, then you should have listened to me and ordered it yourself. You El Bridgets can get things done pretty fast at your own resorts."

Satellizer blushed and then she rubbed her neck, "Um...hey Virgil. You aren't super intimidated by all the flashy stuff that my sister has been throwing your way right?"

Virgil winched as Satellizer continued, "I know, she gave you that premium pass to the hotel's game room. And she showed up to our private pool...in that thong that she was wearing in the pool-"

"That black thong was not bad, actually." Virgil rubbed his nose and laughed. This caused Satellizer to glare at him, so he gulped and laughed, "What I meant to say was, 'you'd look ten times better in it'. That's what I meant."

"You honestly think that makes it any better?" Satellizer narrowed her eyes at Virgil, who just laughed again.

"Nah. I'm not really intimidated. I've hung out with Bruce Wayne before, and he's really intimidating. But one thing he taught me was to never compare myself to others. That's the road to becoming nervous and intimidated. And anyways," Virgil continued as he placed his hand on top of Satellizer's, "I'm never intimidated when you're around."

"Really?" Satellizer blushed and gulped at Virgil, "Why is that? I thought...you found me...you know, weird and awkward."

"Why would you think that?" Virgil laughed, "Now, of course. You're very mysterious. And you like to keep to yourself." Virgil then leaned foward and laughed, "But mysterious is attractive in your case. You remind me of a rose..."

"A rose?" Satellizer blushed, "Um...how so?"

"You are very beautiful. You shiny in the bright sun. And although you may have thorns that stab me sometimes..." Virgil smiled as the sun shone on his face, "You're very worth the risk."

Satellizer smiled at Virgil, then she leaned forward and laughed, "Hey Virgil..." Satellizer then sniffed the air, "Oh the food's here!"

Satellizer stood and awkwardly began walking towards the door, as Virgil watched her closely. Virgil latched the platinum watch on his wrist and then smirked, 'This is a nice watch. Satellizer really does not know what she's giving up.'

Satellizer rolled a cart of food to the balcony and she put a plate of food in front of Virgil, then she put a plate in front of herself. Satellizer sat down and then poured a glass of champagne for herself and then Virgil.

Virgil eyed the glass and said, "Um...I'm not sure if I want to get drunk on our second day here, Satellizer."

"It has a low concentration of alcohol." Satellizer winked at Virgil and then she lifted her glass and said, "Cheers, to rest and relaxation."

"No." Virgil said, as he lifted his glass to Satellizer, "To new beginnings."

Satellizer blushed at Virgil and then nodded, "Yes. To new beginning."

Virgil and Satellizer ate their dinner in silence, and as they came to an end, the sun had already set and now the stars shined bright in the sky. Satellizer stood out of her chair and looked at the stars in awe. Virgil blushed at Satellizer's beauty, then he stood and walked behind her.

Satellizer then said, "The stars are so beautiful, Virgil. Do you ever think...we'll be out there, in space. Among the stars? Even once?"

Virgil smiled and then he wrapped his arms around Satellizer's waist, and they both became flustered. As Virgil began to pull away from Satellizer, she then pulled his arms in closer to her. Virgil and Satellizer rest their heads on each other, and then Virgil smiled.

"I would really love to visit space one day. Who knows, maybe Ben will take us out their on some plumber mission or something." Virgil laughed, "It would be kinda fun."

Satellizer blushed, as Virgil and her were so close to one another. Their bodies were closer than they have every been as they watched the stars. Satellizer continually thought to herself, 'Please...stay tonight...just a bit more...'

"I guess I should get going..." Virgil whispered in Satellizer's ear, and Satellizer was lost for words. She tried to say something, but it felt like her throat was closed shut.

"G...Good night, Virgil." Satellizer sighed, then Virgil smiled and let go of her. He turned and started making his way passed Satellizer's bed, and he smirked back at her.

"Stay out of trouble tonight, Satellizer." Virgil waved off to Satellizer, as he walked out of the door. The door shut behind him, and Satellizer sighed in disappointment. She let Virgil get away from here, when they were having a moment out of a pure and beautiful dream. Satellizer sighed and tears began streaming from her eyes, and she moaned in frustration as she fell face first on her bed. Satellizer began thinking really hard about Virgil touching her, as the two of them watched the stars in the sky.

'Why couldn't you just tell him how you feel?' Satellizer cried to herself, 'I love you...is it that hard to say...' Satellizer clinched one of her pillows and she pulled it to her chest, as she thought to herself, 'I can only pray...that I'll be able to muster up the strength to...to tell Virgil how I feel. If I don't do it here...I might never get the chance again...'

KNOCK KNOCK. The door had several knocks on it, which seemed to shake Satellizer out of her mental prison. Satellizer blinked in confusion, and then she shook her head, 'Who would be knocking at my door this late? Could it be Virgil?'

The knocking continued, and this caused Satellizer then simply say, "Okay, Virgil. I'm on my way. Hold up."

Satellizer began fixing her hair and pulling her red dress down, so she could reveal her somewhat sexy white and pink lingerie pajamas. Satellizer continued to try to fix herself up, as a knock on the door happened again, and Satellizer quickly said, "Wait a second! I'll open the door in just a moment."

Satellizer made her way over to the door and she slowly opened it, "What happened, Virgil? Did you leave your room key?" However, something happened that Satellizer was not expecting. Satellizer felt an arm wrap around her waist. Satellizer looked up in shock, as she felt Virgil pull her into the hallway and into his arms.

Satellizer was flustered as she and Virgil stood in the open hallway, embracing each other. Although there was no one to be seen in the hallway, Satellizer still felt a bit exposed, so she blushed as she heard Virgil say to her, "I'm really sorry. I've been...waiting to do this ever since I've met you."

Satellizer blushed extremely hard, and Virgil pulled her into his embrace. Both Virgil and Satellizer locked lips for several seconds. While it only lasted for a few seconds, in Satellizer's world, time had completely stopped. The world faded away, all of her insecurities were completely gone. Virgil's presence was not something that gave her completion or protection, it was the fact that she finally stopped worrying about getting hurt, and she opened herself up.

Virgil pulled out of the kiss, and he was completely speechless. Virgil thought to himself, as he and Satellizer both stood in front of each other, completely flustered, 'This is not what I was expecting to happen when I got back...but I'm glad this finally happened.'

Both Satellizer and Virgil looked at each other in complete silence for a few minutes. After waiting for Virgil to say something, Satellizer finally said, "I want you to be my Limiter."

"What?" Virgil blinked in confusion, "But that requires..."

"I know," Satellizer whispered to Virgil and then she smiled, "I don't care. I don't care about Kaho, or Keito, or the Titans. As long as I'm by your side, you are mine. And I am yours."

Virgil blinked and then he gulped, "Um...alrighty. Just...don't start a fight with Kaho when we get back to West Genetics. I know she's going to be-"

"Fine." Satellizer said, "She's going to be fine. We won't have to tell her. If you want to remain her friend...I'm alright with that. If she wants you to be her partner, that's a different story. One boy can not be more than one girls' Limiter."

Virgil then blinked in shock, "So, you're okay with me still talking to Kaho?"

Satellizer then leaned in on Virgil and kissed him again. Virgil blinked in confusion, but then returned the kiss. "What do you think? I've had enough of trying to hide how I feel about anything. I don't like having to see you with Kaho, or anyone else. But I know that you are your own person. Just... continue to be who you are. Because you are awesome."

Both Satellizer and Virgil embraced each other, and then Virgil smiled, "Thank you, for everything Satellizer. Thank you for opening yourself to me. Thank you for being with you, tonight."

Satellizer then smiled as Virgil and her locked lips once more. After they were done, Satellizer laughed, "You may be able to talk to Kaho, and see her, and be her friend. But you will never kiss her. Nor will she ever implant her stigmata inside of you."

Virgil smiled and then nodded, "Gotcha. So...what now? Do I come inside... I mean your room! Do I come inside of your room?!"

Satellizer blushed and then nodded, "You know, Virgil...my sister is pregnant."

"What?!" Virgil quickly said, "I...I didn't even notice! How long have you known?"

Satellizer waved off the question as she pulled Virgil in her room and closed the door. Satellizer looked at Virgil and nodded, "My sister is pregnant, and she needs to be the only one pregnant right now. I will perform the baptism with you when we return home. But you can stay here for tonight. Keep me company, and I can keep you company."

Virgil smirked and he locked the door as Satellizer began moving back out towards the balcony.

On the outside of Satellizer's door, stood Louis, who had his ear to the door and listened as Virgil and Satellizer started laughing on the other side. Louis growled in anger, as he heard Satellizer say to Virgil, "I love you."

Louis clenched his fist, as he growled to himself in an inhuman tone, "How dare he...touch what belongs to me!"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Violet softly knocked on Satellizer's door. There was no answer, and Violet frowned and thought to herself, 'There's no way she's left already. We were suppose to meet at the cafe this morning to eat breakfast. Louis and Holly didn't show up, and Virgil isn't in his room. Where is everyone?'

Violet knocked on the door again, but this time her knocked had more force in them. Violet then waited for a few moments, then she banged on the door and said quickly, "Satellizer, open the door. I don't want to barge in your room."

"Geez, we're...I'm coming!" Violet heard a muffled voice from behind the door, and she put on her normal upbeat smile as prepared for her sister. However, she blinked in confusion as Satellizer opened the door, but she appeared to be wearing Virgil's old Dakota City "Mathletic Trainer" shirt. Satellizer's bust pushed forward out of the shirt, but besides that, most of shirt seemed to be too big for her.

Violet blinked in shock, as Satellizer blushed and pulled down the large shirt to cover her panties. Satellizer then gulped, "Violet! What are you doing here? Why are you at my room?"

Violet raised an eyebrow at Satellizer, "We had breakfast plans this morning, as a family. They were set for 8 this morning. It's 10. Both you and Louis blew me off."

Satellizer blushed and said, "Oh no! I'm so sorry. Time got away from us...me! Let me get dressed!"

"What?" Violet smirked and tilted her head, "You don't wanna wear Virgil's too big shirt to breakfast? I'm sure he finds you very attractive in that getup."

Satellizer blushed and shook her head, "What? No! This is...um...my shirt!"

Violet then purred, "So, when did you become a 'Dakota City Mathletic Trainer', sis?"

Satellizer began stumbling over her words, "Well...um, when I...um, when I..."

"What's going on, Satellizer?" Violet and Satellizer heard, as Virgil walked into the doorway, shirtless. Virgil wrapped his arms around Satellizer and moved to kiss her, when he looked up to see Violet smiling extremely hard at the two. "Oh." Virgil nodded, "That's what's going on! Sorry about that...I'll find my shirt, Violet."

Virgil began to let go of Satellizer, when he stopped for a second, then awkwardly laughed, "Oh...you're wearing my shirt, Satellizer."

"No duh, Virgil." Satellizer laughed, "Get inside, you big goof." Satellizer blushed when Virgil kissed her on the cheek and moved back into the room. Violet smiled and then leaned in towards Satellizer. Satellizer blinked and then raised an eyebrow, "What's that look suppose to be? Are you judging me?"

"So...you two aren't lovers?" Violet smirked. But before Satellizer could come up with a come back, Violet simply laughed, "No, it's okay. I keep all my friends over for night caps too. That doesn't mean that you're lovers."

"What? Come on! We didn't...you know. We just talked all night, that's all. We got to know each other's wants and desires for the future." Satellizer blushed, "And nothing too crazy happened last night. We didn't sleep together...well I mean, we slept in the same bed. But we didn't do..." Satellizer pointed at Violet's stomach and then nodded, "The do."

"Oh yeah." Violet smirked at Satellizer and nodded, "It's fine. Just get your butts dressed, and then meet me down in the cafe, alright?"

"Sure whatever, sis." Satellizer laughed, then waved Violet away. "Alrighty, you get outta here. We need to shower and get dressed."

"Don't keep me waiting, Satellizer. "Violet laughed, and Satellizer nodded. However, Violet continued, "You know, to save time, you and Virgil should just shower together."

"I hate you." Satellizer laughed to her sister, who kissed her on the cheek and closed the door to Satellizer's room.

Satellizer looked at Virgil, who was laying on Satellizer's bed with a huge smirk on his face. Satellzier raised an eyebrow and she then laughed, "What are you smirking about?"

Virgil simply said, "Did I hear your sister tell you that we need to take a shower together?"

"You're an idiot." Satellizer laughed as she pulled off Virgil's old shirt and tossed it to him.

* * *

Virgil and Satellizer sat next to each other, as Violet sat across from them both. Virgil and Satellizer had each other's hand, and seemed to be extremely happy. Violet could not help but to smile at how happy Satellizer looked with Virgil.

"So, I have to ask." Violet smirked at the two, "Does this mean I have to prepare for a second proposal this weekend?"

"What?" Virgil asked, with his head tilted, "Who is getting engaged today?"

Satellizer looked at Virgil and then nodded, "I think what you meant to say was, we aren't moving that fast. We're on a very slow path, that will eventually grow. But at the moment, we need to focus on things like, enjoying ourselves here. And also, we need to find out how to break it to our friends, that we're a couple."

"Yeah yeah. But who is getting married again?" Virgil asked, then he smirked at Satellizer, "I mean, besides us."

"My brother, Louis." Satellizer forced out, then cleared her throat, "He's going to propose to Holly."

"Nice. Congratulations to the both of them." Virgil smiled, then he lifted his glass to drink some orange juice, but realized that the glass was empty. "Great...um, I'll get some more juice for the table."

"Alright." Violet smiled, then stood. "I'll go check in on our brunch. You sit still and enjoy the view of the ocean."

As Violet and Virgil left, Satellizer looked out of the window and looked at the beautiful blue ocean. Satellizer was truly amazed by the stunning view that was given by the window. Everything looked very peaceful.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Satellizer heard behind her, and she slowly looked over to see Louis standing over her, with a smirk on his face. "It's amazing how beautiful things can become with age."

Louis pulled out Virgil's chair and sat in it. Satellizer shifted uncomfortably, but Louis waved her off, "Please don't. Everything is just fine, sister. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Satellizer whispered, but then she felt a jolt of strength. She remembered all Virgil and her talked about last night. She remembered that she and Virgil were partners, and that they would stand together in anything. Satellizer then sat up straight and said again, this time louder, "What would you like to talk about, little brother?"

Louis smiled at his older sister and then nodded, "I wanted to talk about the past. About what happened between the two of us-"

"Let's not." Satellizer simply nodded to Louis and Louis blinked in confusion.

"What?" Louis asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Satellizer just smiled at her little brother, "I forgive you, little brother. We don't have to bring up the past anymore. I have Virgil, and he's my partner. And I heard that you loved Holly. I'm sure that she will be your wife soon. That what Violet told me."

Louis blinked in confusion. Then he just smiled at his sister. He stood and spread his arms, "Dear sister. I love you."

Satellizer blinked as Louis tried to hug her. Satellizer was going to jerk away from him, but she stopped and realized that she was not going to overcome her feelings if she did not accept her little brother again. Satellizer hugged Louis and she whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Louis."

Louis, however, just whispered back into Satellizer's ear, "I'm sorry. I think you meant," Louis pulled Satellizer in front of him so she could look into his eyes, "Master. You meant to call me master, right?"

"What?" Satellizer quickly asked, then she began to pull away from Louis.

Louis, however, smirked at Satellizer and then grinned, "Don't be like that Stella. I bet you, even after our separation for so long..." Satellizer tried to get away from Louis, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, "I bet no other guy has made you as happy as I've made you!"

Louis then whispered into Satellizer's ear, "You are still mine, you little slu-"

Satellizer suddenly pushed forward onto Louis' chest, and Louis was sent stumbling away from Satellizer. Satellizer had a look in her eyes, as if she were some savage animal at the moment. Louis stood to his feet and smirked at Satellizer, "Oh boy. I've never seen that look in your eyes before! Do you think that frightens me?"

Satellizer then growled to Louis, "You will never touch me again, you monster. If you ever try that again, I will kill you."

Louis, who was dusting himself off, simply laughed, "Oh, look at my big bad sister! She thinks she's so hot sh*t because she's a Teen Titan now? Become she has some darkie as her Limiter? I don't care about your partner or your team of monsters and freaks." Louis looked forward at Satellizer and then growled, "You are still mine. You are my property. And you will not be leaving my side, never again."

Satellizer was about to say something, when Louis then smirked, "Because if you do, I will let that darkie, Virgil, know just how close you and I are." Satellizer blinked in shock and froze in place. Louis then continued, "I'm sure he'd be very disappointed to know that you are tainted meat, Satellizer. That you've already pleasured a man before with that body of yours. You are nothing more than my dirty slut!"

Satellizer suddenly began shaking again, and her feelings of terror and fear began rising up inside of her again. Everything that made her fear others, everything that made her fear the touch of a human being, her feelings of hatred. They all began rising up inside of her.

Tears began streaming down her face, when Satellizer finally whimpered, "I'm sorry...master. Don't tell, Virgil...please."

Louis smiled at Satellizer with a look of pure bliss, "That's my girl. Now you just sit down. We need to talk about where you'll be staying with me from here on out."

Satellizer fell back in her seat, and began trembling again, as Louis reached over and rubbed her hands. "What are you going to do to me?"

Louis just smirked, as he pulled out a remote, "With this remote. And that watch I gave you, whatever I want." Louis then pushed the button on the watch and Satellizer winched in fear.

* * *

"What kind of juice do you need, son?" A waiter asked Virgil, as he stood at the front of a line for waiter requests. Virgil thought it was very strange that for a five star beach resort, people still had to get up and ask for their own juice.

"Orange juice, sir." Virgil smiled and then gave the waiter the empty glass pitcher. The waiter took the pitcher and nodded to Virgil.

Virgil sat waiting for a few seconds when he heard, "Good morning, Mr. Hawkins." Virgil turned and was very shocked to see Holly Rose, standing behind him, wearing a red tropical button up shirt, with extremely short brown shorts.

"Oh, Holly!" Virgil gave a friendly smile to Holly, "Good morning to you. And please just call me Virgil. Everyone does."

Holly simply nodded, and Virgil laughed awkwardly, "Oook. Um...where's...Louis?"

Holly then gazed at Virgil, "He's probably with his sister, Satellizer. You know him, he just loves his sister."

Virgil simply nodded, "You know the craziest thing about all of this, Holly? Satellizer has never said anything about having a younger brother or an older sister. I mean, I guess I could have just looked up the El Bridget family, but still. I just think that's all so crazy."

Holly simply continued to stare at Virgil. Virgil then raised an eyebrow to Holly, "Is there...something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth? I swear, Satellizer does not tell when I have something stuck in my teeth, or in my nose-"

"Did you spend the night with Satellizer El Bridget?" Holly tilted her head at Virgil. Virgil blinked in confusion, then he nervously laughed, but Holly then continued, "Beware, Virgil Hawkins. Satellizer El Bridget is a bad seed."

"Excuse me?" Virgil winched, then he cleared his throat, "What exactly do you mean by, bad seed, Ms. Rose? Please don't talk bad about my partner, especially when I'm around-"

"She will pollute you, Virgil." Holly leaned forward at Virgil. Virgil backed away as Holly drew near him, "She is not a suitable partner for you. Maybe you should be with-"

"Hey hey now." Virgil said, this time with more force and offense in his voice, "I didn't look at Louis and you and say, you two don't look compatible! Or at least, I didn't say it out loud."

"Maybe you should leave Satellizer, and be with someone like Kaho Hiraagi." Holly said, and this suddenly made Virgil winch. Before Virgil could say anything, Holly then continued, "Or maybe you could settle down back in Dakota City with some of those friends of yours like Richie Folley, or Daisy-"

Virgil then winched and growled at Holly, "Hey, step off. I don't know who you think you are, Ms. Rose. But you are crossing a line with someone you might not want to make angry. Don't you pull my friends and family into any-"

"Save it Virgil Hawkins." Holly nodded to Virgil, "I don't have anything against you, Virgil Hawkins. But I'm warning you now. If you do not leave Satellizer El Bridget, she will end up destroying you and your entire bloodline. She is a curse and destroys whoever she touches."

"You don't even know her, Ms. Rose." Virgil growled. Then he poked the Pandora on the chest, "And if I were you, I'd stop talking to me. Cause you just burned down any bridge there was between us."

"It is a shame." Holly simply said, "You would have made a good partner to someone-"

"Look out the window, mommy!" Virgil heard a child say, "Helicopters!"

Virgil was about to turn and look at towards the window, when Holly warned once again, "Satellizer El Bridget is nothing more than a monster."

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Virgil growled to Holly. "Stop saying that about my partner-"

"She and her brother...my partner Louis, they both have a stronger relationship than just brother and sister." Holly whimpered, and this caused Virgil to look at the Pandora with wide eyes. Before Virgil could even say anything, Holly then looked up at Virgil and grabbed Virgil by the hand. She seemed to have a crazed look in her eyes, "Run, Virgil. Stay as far away from Satellizer, Louis, Violet, all of them. The El Bridgets are a poison. They will kill you...they will destroy everything about you...save yourself."

"Enough." Virgil yanked his hand from Holly and then growled, "I've had enough of your cryptic warnings. Tell me what you're so worried about! What is Satellizer's relationship with her brother? Why are you doing this now?!"

Holly was about to say something, when suddenly someone yelled, "Hey! The helicopters are shooting fireworks! Look!"

Virgil and Holly looked at the windows as the helicopters began firing out rockets towards the resort building. Virgil then said, "Oh God-" As the rockets neared the resort, they exploded into beautiful fireworks. Virgil blinked in shock, and then he grabbed his chest in shock. "Okay...that was unnecessary."

As Virgil turned, however, Holly was gone. Virgil looked around and then he growled, "Okay I'm done with this little breakfast club from hell."

Virgil made his way back over to his table, leaving the pitcher of orange at the counter. Virgil blinked in shock to see only Violet sitting at the table, looking very sadden. Virgil looked around and then asked ,"Um...Violet. Where's Satellizer?"

"What? She isn't with you?" Violet blinked in shock. She then shook her head, "Um...maybe she's in the bathroom. I checked on our food, and I came back to an empty table. I assumed she just went to get you, or to pee or something."

Virgil sat down at the table and then looked around to see if Satellizer was around. Violet gave Virgil a smile and laughed, "Oh, what? Do you think she's going to get into some kind of trouble?"

"I know, Satellizer." Virgil said. Then he frowned and looked down at his lap. Virgil then thought to himself, 'Or at least, I thought I knew Satellizer.'

Virgil then felt his phone vibrate in his pouch. Virgil looked at his phone, and it was a number he did not know. The text read, 'Hello, Virgil. It is me, Louis. I got your number from my sister. Come down to the outside cafe. I have a breakfast spread out for us. I need to talk to you.'

Virgil read this, and then he grumbled, "Oh, come on. What now?"

"What's going on, Virgil?" Violet asked, and Virgil just looked up at her. Virgil had a look that gave Violet the vibe that he was not in the mood at the moment. Violet then nodded and said, "Oh...okay. I'll...I guess I will see you later.

Virgil began making his way towards the downstairs cafe, when he saw Louis sitting in the sun, with his chest poked out. He seemed to be enjoying the sights of the beautiful ocean. Virgil pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Louis, and then he nodded, "Okay. You asked me to talk to you. What exactly is going on here, Louis? I should warn you, I'm not someone who likes theatrics."

Louis took a sip of his drink and then he smirked at Virgil, "You didn't even ask to sit. How rude."

"Forgive me for being forward, then." Virgil quickly shot back, "Now, tell me why you called me here. Then I need to talk to you about your crazy Pandora partner."

"Don't worry about Holly." Louis smirked at Virgil, then he lend back in his chair. "I'll get to her sooner or later. I wanted to talk to you about my sister, Satellizer."

"What about your sister, Satellizer?" Virgil questioned.

"Is it true that you to have not performed a proper baptism?" Louis laughed, but Virgil did not seemed to be very amused.

"That is not...any of your business." Virgil quick shot at Louis, "What Satellizer and I do is just that, between us. I have never asked you what you and Holly did for your baptism. And I most certainly don't want to know. Just keep your nose-"

"I shoved her against her bed, and I took what I wanted from her. That simple." Louis laughed, and Virgil winched in discomfort. Louis smirked at Virgil, "Oh, don't tell me that you're uncomfortable talking about adult subjects. You are such a kid, Virgil."

"Get to the point." Virgil said, trying to contain his anger.

"Find a new partner." Louis said, and then leaned forward, "That's the whole point of this. Find a new partner. Satellizer will be coming back with Holly and I. It's that simple. Even a nig like you should be able to understand that."

Virgil glared at Louis, who then began to continue, "Go back to Metropolis. Join back with the Kryptonian, and the Vampire, and the Spider guy. Tell them that Satellizer is with who see belongs with. And if any of them try to come against the El Bridget family-"

"F*ck you." Virgil simply said, then he stood from the table. Louis blinked in shock, as Virgil grabbed a glass of water and tossed it on him. Louis blinked in shock, as Virgil narrowed his eyes at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You stupid ni-" Louis started, but Virgil lifted his pointer finger at Louis.

"You know about the Teen Titans? You know who I am, right? So you know what I can do. I control electromagnetism." Virgil growled, "If you ever call me out of my name again, I will turn you into a baked potato." Louis blinked then growled, but Virgil did not stop, "And if you ever threaten any of my friends again, you'll have hell to pay. I'm not scared of you. You're just some rich boy brat, who thinks he can get whatever he wants. Well, f*ck you. F*ck your hair. F*ck your partner. F*ck this resort. And f*ck the El Bridgets. I'm not scared of you, I'm not scared of any of you."

Virgil then turned away from Louis and began walking away. Virgil then turned and glared back at Louis, "Oh, and if you even try to take Satellizer, I'll have the Titans here in a matter of minutes. You'd be surprised how much damage a Kryptonian, a Vampire, and a Spider boy can do."

Virgil then turned and walked away from Louis, who sat in his seat drenched. Louis looked up at the sky with a very cunning smirk on his face. Louis looked at the storm clouds in the distance. Louis then smirked, "A storm is coming, Virgil."

* * *

Virgil banged on Satellizer's door, almost in a frantic manner, "Satellizer! Open up! We need to talk! And while we talk, we need to be packing! Like really, right now!" Virgil hit the door once again, and then he blinked in confusion as no one came to the door. Virgil tapped on the door once again, "Um...Satellizer?! Open up, we gotta get going!"

Virgil didn't hear anything in the room then he nodded and said, "Okay, if you're not decent, I'll close my eyes, but I'm coming in!" Virgil then had electricity flow out of his hand and into the electronic room key holder, and the door was suddenly unlocked.

Virgil opened the door and walked into the room. Virgil looked around in confusion, and saw that the room was completely trashed. The bed was flipped over, the curtains were ripped up, there were several blood stains around the room, and laying on the floor was Satellizer's Titan Communicator and her weapon Nova Blood.

Virgil blinked in fear, when a flash of lightning crackled outside, and rain started pouring outside. The sky darkened, when Satellizer's Communicator suddenly activated and Virgil lifted it up and growled, "Hello?"

"Virgil." Louis' voice rang in the communicator, and Virgil winched, "How are you doing my good boy?"

"Where is Satellizer?" Virgil asked, and Louis laughed in the communicator.

"Oh, you're not as confident as you were earlier down by the pool? What's wrong?" Louis laughed, "You lost your balls of a sudden? You listen here, you son of a bitch."

Virgil growled in anger, as Louis dared to continue, "I have Satellizer. I'm leaving with her, and you will never see her again. It's that plain and simple."

Virgil growled, "Do you really think I'll let you take her away from her friends, to be with some twisted psycho like you? You really are a nutjob. I'll have a cell waiting for you in Arkham Asylum when I'm finished with you."

"You could come after me. There is only one airport on this island. And even with the rain neutralizing your powers, you could probably still catch up to us. And you might be able to hold your own against both me and Holly. But can you catch up with us, after you survive the bomb?" Louis laughed, and Virgil winched.

"What bomb?" Virgil quickly growled.

Louis then laughed, "The bomb that I've placed in the hotel, you moron. You think I'm just shooting bullsh*t to you now?"

"I'm going to stop you, you bastard." Virgil said, and began to move, when he heard Louis begin to enter into an insane like chuckle.

"You imbecile!" Louis laughed, "You really are dim witted for being one of the smartest teenagers on Earth!" Virgil's eyes widened as Louis finished, "Do you really think I would tell you my plan, if I wasn't 100% sure I was going to win."

Louis' message then suddenly cut off after saying, "I set the bomb to blow as soon as this message ends." Before Virgil could even move, an explosion went off in the lobby of the resort, and the entire resort shock violently. As the explosion completely engulfed the bottom floor of the resort, the entire resort began tipping over as its foundations snapped because of the explosion. Virgil fell on the ground, as the resort's foundations finally broke and the entire skyscraper dove into the rogue ocean, and was engulfed in another explosion.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second part of Summer Loving. Teen Titans is back babies. Nega Fairy is returning soon, so you guys get ready for that too.**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the bottom or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate construction criticism. Rate and Review! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, see ya later, alligators!**

 **Until next time my friends, be safe, be awesome, Be Limitless**


	11. Feeling Green Part 2

**Hello Alligators and Crocodiles! Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Years! I love you guys and sorry for the super late update. I'm still doing stuff for college, but I'm sure that I'll get a lot more free time after February, probably. But I do promise that my updates will eventually become normal. This does take time to do, but that's not what's important right now.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Feeling Green Part 2**

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Ben's cries jerked Peter out of his unconsciousness. Peter jerked forward, when he realized he no longer had on his mask. However, as Peter lifted his head, he realized he was being carried on a strange hovering medical table, with small frog-like aliens carrying him.

Peter looked around in shock and then said, "What the f***!"

"Calm down, Ben!" Peter heard Kai's voice next to him, and he whipped his head over to see Kai tried to hold Ben down, as several of the tiny frog-like aliens tried to read Ben's vitals and check his status. Kai, who had tears in her eyes, cried out, "Do something! He's dying!"

Peter tried to move, but several of the frog-like creatures cried out, "Wait! Don't move! You've suffered from serious frostbite, young man."

"Get...off-" Peter tried to sound confident, as his vision began to blur once again. Peter and Ben's hovering medical tables floated into a large scale lab, where several of the frog-like creatures were working. One of the frog aliens that were working on Ben then called out to one alien, whom seemed much older than the others and was wearing a green and black tunic.

"First Thinker! This human's vitals are in the red! Also, his DNA is rapidly unraveling!" One of the frog aliens called out.

The older alien, who must have been the 'First Thinker', seemed uninterested in Ben's condition. The alien did not even turn to look at the three young humans. The First Thinker simply said, "It would take more time and effort than I have to try to solve a problem like this. Send the humans back on their way."

Ben then screamed out in pain again, this time it seemed as if his voice became very strained and harsh. The First Thinker then growled, "And get them out now! I am trying to concentrate!"

Kai moved from Ben's side and then pleaded to the First Thinker, "Azmuth! Please help us! Ben's going to die if you don't help him!"

The First Thinker, Azmuth, stopped working on his device and then looked over at Kai. Peter narrowed his eyes at Azmuth, as the Galvan glared at him. Azmuth then looked at Ben, whose arm seemed to be eroding off his body, and red metallic liquid began gunking out of his body. Azmuth's eyes then widened when he saw Ben was not wearing his Omnitrix.

"What happened?!" Azmuth cried out in shock, which caused many of the other Galvin to blink in shock at the First Thinker's emotional outburst.

Peter tried to lift himself up again, this time with more success. Peter groaned as his head began ringing in pain. "We were attacked by some alien robot bounty hunter things, then we were launched into outer space… my head feels like it's going to explode. I have no idea how Kai's still fine. Ben got hurt pretty bad-"

"Where is my Omnitrix?!" Azmuth growled to Kai, which caused the teary eyed hero to back away in shock. Azmuth then continued, "I trusted that human," the old Galvan pointed at the dying Tennyson, "with only one job! Do not lose my Omnitrix! And what does he do?! He does not even have my Omnitrix, so where is it?!"

Kai tried to say something, when Azmuth turned away and growled, "Never mind. I'll turn on its tracking beacon."

Azmuth looked up at his large alien computer screen, where there were three different people. The first person was a green humanoid alien creature, who had several purple glowing jewels encrusted into his head. Azmuth then said to the alien, "I am sorry, like I said, I do not have time to help you recreate a cloning matrix for Kryptonian DNA, Vril Dox. There are five known sources of fresh and corrected Kryptonian DNA left in our universe. Have you thought about transporting to an alternate universe where Krypton is still a living planet? That might be an easier solution to restarting the Kryptonian race in our universe."

The alien known as Brainiac nodded and then his screen went black. As Azmuth directed his attention to a different monitor, Kai moved back over to Ben's side. Kai then said, "Ben, just hold on. We're going to help you." The young plumber then looked at Azmuth and said, "Ben's going to die without your help, Azmuth."

"Actually, it appears he will be nothing but multiple strands of DNA within an hour." A young cyborg-like Japanese human said on one of Azmuth's monitors. The cyborg had spiky blonde hair, red and black robotic eyes, and wore a tight white uniform that had a popped collar, which covered his torso. The cyborg had two black robotic high tech arms, which seemed to be glowing bright orange. The cyborg put his robotic hand on his chin and continued, "It would seem incredibly hard to restabilize that young man's DNA, and then repair the damages done to him-"

"That is not your problem, Genos." Azmuth said to the Japanese cyborg. Azmuth then nodded to the cyborg Genos. "I will see if I can transport that black hole generator to your universe, then I will update your software, so you can better combat against this...Saitama fellow."

"Thank you, Azmuth." Genos nodded, and then his monitor went black.

Azmuth then looked over at a new monitor, showing an old but tall white man, with spiky pale blue hair. The old man wore a blue buttoned up shirt, long brown slacks, and a long white lab coat. The old man rubbed his pale blue unibrow as he burped and then groaned, "Well, back to your problem Azmuth-"

"It is not a problem, Sanchez." Azmuth said to the old scientist, Rick Sanchez. "I can obviously find him, I just need a place to start looking."

Rick Sanchez then leaned into the screen and growled, "There are an infinite amount of universes, you dumb ass. If you really want your right hand man back, why don't you just go and find a replacement for him! I've replaced my family like three times now!"

"What are you talking about, Grandpa Rick?" A young sheepish voice could be heard in Rick's background.

Rick, however, did not acknowledge the question, and then continued at Azmuth. "Stop bothering me about wasting my time and using my portal gun technology."

Azmuth then growled to Rick, "I helped you design that portal gun-"

"In what universe, bitch?" Rick growled back at Azmuth.

Azmuth quickly shot back, "You might be clever, human, but I am the smartest being in five galaxies-"

"Earth isn't included on that list, is it?" Rick smirked at the Galvan, who rolled his eyes at Sanchez.

"Do not get ahead of yourself. I called you to speed up the process of finding a solution to my Albedo problem. I do not need you solve it for me, you senile fool." Azmuth narrowed his eyes at the old man.

Rick then called out, "Morty! Get me my portal gun! I'm about to go to Galvan Prime and kick your a-" Before Rick could finish his sentence, a large hovering medical table collided with the large computer monitor that Azmuth was working on.

All the Galvan grew silent, as Azmuth turned to see where the table originated from. Azmuth narrowed his eyes, when he saw Peter glaring at the Galvan. Peter was barely standing, but he seemed to still be towering over Azmuth.

Peter then growled, "You listen here, Azmuth, or whoever your name is." Peter said, stumbling over his own words, almost sounding drunk. Peter then pointed at Ben, while Kai moved over and supported him. "My friend is dying on that table. I don't know how we got here. But I know, if you don't save him, I will make you pay."

Azmuth glared at Peter and snarled, "Who are you to threaten me?"

Peter narrowed his eyes Azmuth and simply said, "I'm...someone who really needs you to save my friend...he's going to die without your help."

Azmuth looked over at Ben, who had red code spreading over his torso now. Ben began coughing up thick blackish blood, and this caused Azmuth to glance at Peter and Kai again. "What did this to him? And where is my Omnitrix?"

"Malfunction or something-" Peter started, when Kai shook her head.

"No. Malware did this. He attacked us on our ship and nearly killed Ben. He launched us all into space and kidnapped our friends. He also took Ben's Omnitrix." Kai said.

"Malware...is back." Azmuth said gravely. "That is...unsettling."

"We need you to help Ben, while we go after this Malware thing and save Saeko and the others." Peter said to Azmuth, who turned away from the two teenagers.

"My Omnitrix is most likely gone by now...and your friends are most likely dead." Azmuth then looked at Ben and then nodded, "Just like Benjamin."

* * *

"Saeko." Alan said, as Saeko lay unconscious next to him, as the two sat in a strange alien prison cell. Alan had been stuck in his human form for the longest time, and could not transform into his Pyronite form, nor could he access his powers. The area Alan was in was an extremely long gray and dull hallway, with over a dozen small prison cells on each wall. Each prison cell had two prisoners in them, and were closed off very tight. There was a blue energy field that was in front of the cell, which kept the prisoners in the cells. There was one entrance at one end of the hallway, where two red Techadon guards stood tall. At the other end of the hallway, there was one cell that had red energy dampers pointed in all the directions. Inside that cell was a young teenager, but his appearance seemed altered by the strange energy dampers.

"Saeko! Wake up, please!" Alan shook Saeko again, and then said, "Please! Wake up!"

"Hey, shut up kid. She's most likely taking longer to recover from the power damper serum they shot her with." A male's voice said from the cell directly across from Alan. The voice then laughed, "Us humans take longer to recover from that.

"Speak for yourself." Mirajane called from the cell to Alan's right. "The drug didn't cause me to black out."

"Yeah." Alan then whimpered, "A dozen of those Techadons had to beat you in the head...like really hard."

"She's a tough one, ain't she." Mirajane's cellmate giggled to Mirajane. Mirajane raised her eyebrow at the young female blue Kineceleran, who strongly resembled Ben's XLR8. Mirajane had only known the young Kineceleran for a couple of hours, but she was getting tired of her brightful outlook on the current situation.

Alan then called out to the female Kineceleran, "Yeah, Helen. Mirajane fought and took down Moka Akashiya before! And Moka's like a super vampire."

Helen Wheels, Mirajane's cellmate, looked at Mirajane with wide eyes, "Wow, you fought a vampire before! That's awesome-"

"Shut up, Albright." Mirajane growled, ignoring Helen. "I wouldn't get too chummy with Helen, hothead. She's an XLR8 and she's butt ugly."

"I'm actually only part Kineceleran. I'm also part human." Helen laughed, then she realized what Mirajane said, and then blinked in shock and lower her head, "Wait, you think I'm ugly?"

Alan then called out, "Wait...you're part human?"

"Yep." Helen said. "My dad was human and my mother Kincelerian." Helen then continued, "I was spending the year offworld with my alien side of the family. We were taking a galactic cruise, when a gang of bounty hunters kidnapped me."

"Wow…" Alan quietly said.

"Yeah, wow." Mirajane simply retorted. "Your dad's a plain ole human and your mother is a super speedster alien creature. I'd love to see that bedroom."

"Eww." The male voice called out across from Alan. "That's gross."

"Yeah it is." Alan said. "Mirajane, why would you think of that first?"

Mirajane just shrugged and walked up to the energy barrier. "This barrier...it looks pretty powerful."

A teenage human male, with black spiky hair, blue eyes, and a confident smirk on his face, walked into the light from the cell across from Alan. Mirajane and Alan raised eyebrows at the young man, as he revealed himself as the voice in the cell. The male then said, "The barrier is strong enough to keep Manny from breaking free. We've tried."

"Who's Manny?" Alan asked, and the male just smirked.

Mirajane then called out, "Better question, who the hell are you, pretty boy?"

The male then looked at Mirajane and then nodded, "I'm Kyle Rayner. The Green Lantern of Earth...for about a month. I'm really considering quitting once I get outta here."

Mirajane muttered something under her breath, but Alan just called out, "You're a Green Lantern? Wait! We came here to rescue you! We're with the Plumbers!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at Alan, when the young Pyronite said, 'Plumbers'. Kyle was about to say something, when Helen called out, "You're a Plumber?! My brother is a Plumber! I knew he was going to come for me!"

"You're brother is a Plumber?!" Alan called out, with a huge smile on his face. The young Pyronite seemed to really like his new friend, Helen. "My dad is a Plumber too! He's actually a few ranks lower than Magister Tennyson of Earth! Maybe your brother knows my dad!"

"Maybe." Helen laughed to Alan and blushed. Mirajane rolled her eyes at Helen and then turned away. Helen then stood and moved over to the energy containment shield, "So if they have two Plumber kids, doesn't that mean the Plumbers will start looking for us?"

Immediately after hearing this, Kyle began laughing hysterically. Everyone in the cell block stopped talking and listened to Kyle's laughter. After a few moments, Kyle stopped laughing then pointed at both Helen and Alan.

"Oh my God!" Kyle laughed, "You two are soo naive!" Kyle then stood and moved over to his containment field and began mocking Helen, " _OH, my brother is a plumber! He must be looking to come find me, and get me free! He's definitely going to find me, cause he's a good brother._ "

Kyle then chuckled at Helen, "That's you, stupid."

Mirajane then snorted, "Yeah, that sounds kinda like you." Helen looked at Mirajane and then frowned and sadly sighed.

Kyle then continued, this time directed at Alan. "Oh, and you think the Plumbers are going to come find you, cause your daddy is a Plumber? Seriously? I'm with the Guardians of the Universe, and I've been missing since I was induced into the Corp. They just gave me this ring because they needed to have someone here to be called the 'Defender of Earth'. They don't care that I've been missing."

"Maybe they don't know." Alan said.

Mirajane then shook her head, "They know."

"What?" Helen asked. "How do you know that?"

Mirajane glared at the young Kinelerian and then snarled, "His distress beacon has been going off ever since he's been missing. Green Lantern rings send distress beacons when they feel the wearer is in danger." Mirajane then looked at Kyle, who was smirking at her, "They know you're in danger. They've known the whole time."

"They just aren't coming." Kyle winked at Mirajane, when a shorter and less muscular version of Four Arms walked behind Kyle, and leaned against the wall of the cell. This young Tetramand wore a bundle old grey and black rags. Kyle smirked at the Tetramand and said, "Hey Manny. Glad to see you're up."

Manny looked at Kyle and grumbled something to him. Manny then looked at Alan and Mirajane said, "Who's the new meat?"

"I'm Alan." Alan waved.

Kyle then pointed at Alan and said, "That's Alan. He's a Plumber's kid. He thinks his daddy's going to come and save him." Kyle then pointed at Mirajane and smirked, "That beauty right there, is Mirajane. She's beautiful and she's very straight to the point."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Kyle and then said, "I just met you, Rayner. And I can already tell you, I'd rather blow Ben than spend another day with you."

Kyle smirked and began to say something, when Manny stretched his four arms and called out to Alan, "No one is coming for you, Alan. No one is coming for any of us. We're in deep space right now. And we're most likely about to make a hyperspace jump. You can kiss your planet goodbye."

"What?!" Alan called out. "They can't do that! I have family and friends back on Earth. I can't leave them behind!"

"I'd be more worried about surviving here, kid." Kyle nodded. "I don't think the captain of this vessel is planning on keeping you guys alive much longer."

"Why would you say that?" Mirajane asked. Kyle then pointed at the strange alien collar on his neck. Kyle smirked at Mirajane, "This is an obedience collar. They're put on prisoners to keep us from rioting."

Mirajane frowned and growled, "I noticed those were on everyone I saw here."

"Exactly." Manny pointed with his lower left arm, "Except you, and your buddy, Alan."

Alan looked down at noticed Saeko did have a collar on. Alan was about to say something, when Manny continued, "Psychobos probably plans on killing you two."

"Oh no." Helen said, and looked up at Mirajane, who seemed unfazed. Helen then poked Mirajane, "Are you scared?"

Mirajane then shrugged, "Nah."

"Seriously?!" Alan called out to Mirajane, "They're planning to kill us, and you're not worried at all?"

Mirajane looked at Alan and then growled, "Do you know how many people have tried to kill me, Albright?!" Alan didn't ask, which caused Mirajane to simply call back out, "I'm still alive, Albright. These pricks don't scare me!"

Mirajane then called out, while looking at one of the cameras aimed at her cell. "If you want to kill me, you son of a bitch, come and get me! You'll die trying!"

Before anyone could respond to Mirajane's insane calls of action, Saeko groaned, and this caused Alan to jump in surprise. Alan quickly moved over to Saeko's side, as she began to regain consciousness. "Saeko! Wake up! They're going to kill us!"

"What?" Saeko said, sounding extremely tired. "Where the hell are we?"

"Hey, Albright! Watch out! Last time Saeko was inside an alien prison cell, she threw up everywhere." Mirajane called out to Alan.

Saeko rubbed her head, trying to help with her headache. Saeko also called out to Mirajane, saying, "Watch it, you bitch. I don't care where we are, I can still kick your ass."

Mirajane simply laughed, and continued to make lame throw up jokes. Saeko looked across the hall and saw Kyle and Manny both staring at her. Saeko continued rubbing her head, as she asked, "Okay, who is the Tetramand and the pretty boy?"

Mirajane snapped her fingers and pointed at Kyle, "I told you, Rayner. You look like the average pretty boy that no one likes. The everyday f**kboy."

Kyle smiled and gave Mirajane his middle finger, when Alan nodded to Saeko, "The Tetramand is Manny. And the pretty boy...guy...is Kyle Rayner. He's the Green Lantern we came here to find!"

"Really?" Saeko raised an eyebrow at Alan. Saeko then looked over at Kyle and then nodded, "You're the idiot Lantern who got captured?"

Kyle then smirked and spread his arms, "In the flesh."

"I'm Helen Wheels!" Helen called out, which caused Mirajane to snarl at her again. Helen then whimpered and backed away from the She-Demon.

Saeko stood and then said, "Okay, what's the situation?"

"Situation?!" Alan said, as he began to panic a bit. "Whoever has us...they're planning on killing us! We need to get out of here!"

"Compose yourself." Saeko simply said, looking down at Alan. Alan gulped and then nodded. Saeko then called out again, "Mirajane, what's the situation?"

Mirajane then simply said back to Saeko. "Cameras are everywhere. They're listening and watching us, 24/7. There are two guards at the exits. Techadon models, those things are meant to give super powered beings a problem. There are obedience collars on all the prisoners in here. We're in deep space, and we're about to launch into hyperspace. So we will probably never see that Earth again."

"Great." Saeko looked down the hallway, seeing the two large Techadon robots. The Techadons seemed to be equipped with heavy ion cannons, and tough metal plating. Saeko then looked down to the other end of the hallway and saw the red prison cell. Saeko then looked at Kyle and said, "Rayner. Who's in the cell at the end of the hallway?"

"That's the big guy." Kyle nodded. "He's been here longer than me."

"Longer than me, too." Manny nodded, "And I've been here for over a year."

"What?!" Alan gulped, "You've been here for that long?!" Manny simply nodded to Alan, which caused Alan to shake his head in disbelief.

Saeko then looked at Alan and then said, "Alan, why don't you have on an obedience collar?" Alan opened his mouth to say something, when Saeko raised her hand to his face and shook her head. "Nevermind."

Manny narrowed his four eyes at Saeko, as Saeko sat down on the ground and crossed her legs. Saeko suddenly began meditating on the ground. Manny called out to Saeko, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Silence." Saeko simply ordered.

Kyle then asked aloud, "Are you praying right now? Really?"

"With the situation we're in right now," Helen called out to Kyle, "I don't think praying is that bad of an idea."

Saeko, however, remained silent, as everyone in the prison block continued to make extremely loud noises around her. As seconds turned into minutes, the noise began to be drowned out, as Saeko tried to remember all details of cell block the young heroes were trapped in.

* * *

Both Kai and Peter sat outside of Azmuth's main laboratory, with several Galvan standing guard at the mouth of the lab. Kai continued to pace the floors, as Ben's cries of pain rocked the building. Peter, however, held his severely damaged Future Foundation uniform, and was trying to patch it up, the best way her could.

"What are we going to do?" Kai asked Peter, as he tried to sew his torn white and black costume back together. As Peter began fusing the strange yellow and black fabric that came from the Plumber's emergency space suits, Kai continued on her crazed rant. "We lost the Rustbucket. We've lost Alan, Mirajane, and Saeko."

Kai looked back at the small Galvan guards in front of Azmuth's lab. She then continued by saying, "We have no idea if Azmuth can save Ben...that is, if he even wants to really save Ben."

Peter made a small grunting noise, which cause Kai to glare at him. Kai was about to say something, when Peter lifted his Titan Communicator. "This thing is completely useless outside the Earth's atmosphere. There's nothing I, or my team, can possibly do right now."

Kai then crossed her arms and winched as Peter continued, "We're stranded on an alien planet, with no way of reaching out to our friends. These Galvan," Peter looked over at the small aliens, as they all listened to him, "might let us leave, but that doesn't mean they'll help us find where Saeko and the others are."

"Wow." Kai pointed at Peter, "I didn't know Spiderman was a quitter."

Peter narrowed his eyes at Kai and quickly shot back, "I'm not a quitter. But I am a realist. And it's obvious that there's nothing we can do at this moment."

Kai then turned away from Peter. Peter then continued, "But I do know, panicking will only make our situation worse. We need to keep a clear head."

Before Kai could respond to Peter, the doors to Azmuth's lab opened wide, and several Galvan scientists began walking out, with grim looks on their faces. Both Kai and Peter locked eyes for a split second, as the two teens realized that Ben's screams finally stopped. Peter then asked the small aliens, as they passed by, "What happened? Is Ben going to be alright?"

The Galvan, however, simply passed by both Kai and Peter, and went down the long hallway. Kai began tapping her fingers against her waist in worry, when she and Peter heard Azmuth's voice behind them.

"You two, come in." Azmuth said to the two humans. Peter and Kai eyed the old Galvan, and then proceeded into his lab.

Both Peter and Kai were both surprised to see Ben laying awake on his medical bed, with a weak smile on his face. Ben was in a strange green and black unitard, with an Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Both Peter and Kai ran over to Ben's side, greeting him with wide smiles. Kai wrapped her arms around Ben and pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful with him." Azmuth warned, but then he fell silent. After Kai and Ben hugged for a quick second, Kai then opened her eyes and pushed Ben on his back. Ben groaned in pain, as Kai shoved her pointer finger in the young hero's face.

"Ben Tennyson! You nearly got us all killed, you big dumb idiot!" Kai growled.

"Good to see you guys too." Ben said weakly, with a smirk on his face. Peter softly placed his hand on Ben's shoulder and nodded to his friend.

"You have no idea how worried we were for you, Ben." Peter smiled at Ben. "Kai was about to blow a gasket out in the hallway."

"Was not." Kai whispered to herself, as a small blush grew across her face. Ben's face then became flustered after hearing Peter say that.

Peter then nodded to Ben, "Saeko, Alan, and Mirajane have all been kidnapped by the guys we fought. We had no idea how we were going to get them back. But now that you're here, that's a sliver of hope back in our arms." Ben's weak smile turned into a frown, as Peter continued, "We're just glad to see that you're alright, Ben."

Both Kai and Peter immediately noticed Ben's frown. The trio sat in silence for a few seconds, when Kai finally asked, "Ben...you're alright, aren't you?"

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Azmuth walked up to Ben's medical table and coldly spoke. "He is not alright. Not in the slightest."

Kai and Peter looked at Azmuth, as Ben looked grimly at the ground. Peter winched as he asked Azmuth, "Why isn't Ben alright? All that red code that was around Ben's body is gone now."

"The red code around Ben's body was a techno-organic virus, which slowly stripped Ben's DNA apart." Azmuth said to Peter, as if he were getting annoyed. As Kai began to speak, Azmuth directed his attention towards the young Plumber. "And before you ask, can I fix it, I can. But it will take more time than Benjamin has."

"What do you mean, more time than he has?" Peter asked, as he looked back at Ben, who couldn't make eye contact with him. Peter looked at Azmuth and ordered, "What does Ben need to save his life. We can get it for him."

"No you can't." Azmuth growled.

Kai then looked at Ben and said, "Ben, if you know what you need, tell us. We can get it for you."

Ben remained silent.

This caused both Peter and Kai to direct their attention to Azmuth, as the old Galvan began to talk again. "When Malware attacked Benjamin, he used Benjamin's own Omnitrix as a vessel of the attack." Azmuth then narrowed his eyes at Ben as he continued, "He has used Ben's own Omnitrix to poison his DNA stream. And the only way to reverse the damage is to have Ben graft another Omnitrix, with his exact DNA code, onto his wrist."

Peter remained silent, when Kai pointed at Azmuth and growled, "You're Azmuth. Creator of the Omnitrix! You can just make one and then give it to Ben!"

"You're the creator of Ben's watch?" Peter raised an eyebrow at Azmuth, who ignored him.

Azmuth growled to Kai, "I don't just have a million copies of the Omnitrix! It takes several months to create an Omnitrix! And the Galaxy Police have demanded that I leave no more spare Omnimatrixes around, after Albedo took the last one I built and disappeared into the cosmos."

Kai then growled, "Fine, Albedo has an Omnitrix! Then we'll go find him and take his!"

"We don't know where Albedo is, you fool!" Azmuth pointed at Kai. Azmuth then coldly continued, "And, even if you found Albedo, he has most likely already began modifying his Ultimatrix to repair his own DNA. The Omnitrix that Ben needs must be set to repair human DNA, or Benjamin will become a hideous mutation of science."

Ben gave a weak laugh, "That sounds terrible."

Peter rubbed his chin, as Kai continued to argue with Azmuth. "So what, are you going to just let him die? You're supposed to be a scientist-"

"I am a scientist, girl." Azmuth shot back to Kai. "And as a being of science, it makes no sense for me to try save someone who will be dead in the matter of hours."

Ben then said to Kai, "Hey Kai, it's fine."

Kai glared at Ben and quickly said, "No, it isn't. It's not fine. You're going to die if we can't get you help."

"Saeko, Mirajane, and Alan are going to die if you guys don't go to save them from Malware." Ben nodded. "Azmuth is right. I'm a lost cause, but those guys aren't. I want you guys to leave me behind, and go save them."

Kai was about to say something, when Ben looked at Peter remained silent. Ben then called out, "Hey, Pete. You know I'm right. Just leave me behind and go. I can't be saved without my Omnitrix, but you guys can still save Mira and the others. So please, go get them out of harm's way."

Peter turned his back to Ben, and completely ignored him. Ben raised an eyebrow at Peter, as Peter walked over to the lab's window and saw several of the Galvan's ships taking off from alien launch pads. The alien ships were lifting off and flying up into space. Peter suddenly had an insane idiot come into his head.

"What are you looking at, Spiderman?" Kai called out to Peter, when the young hero whipped his head to Ben, Kai, and Azmuth. The three were taken aback for a quick moment, but when Ben saw Peter's confident smirk on his face, a feeling of peace rose inside of him. Kai raised an eyebrow at Peter, "Why do you have that smirk on your face?"

"He has a plan." Ben laughed, which caused his chest to burn in pain.

"Not a plan." Peter pointed at Ben and nodded, "But an idea." Peter looked at Azmuth nodded, "You can still track Ben's Omnitrix, right?"

Azmuth nodded, "Yes I can." Azmuth pushed a button on a device he was holding. A map of the galaxy appeared, and it showed a green blinking light right passed Pluto. Azmuth nodded, "The Omnitrix is in the same space it was before. Right on the edge of the galaxy. I should also note that the Omnitrix's signal is also reading that it is surrounded by dozens of large warships."

Peter then pointed outside, to one of the Galvan's spacecrafts, that was sitting in a hanger from across the courtyard. "Can any of your ships achieve FTL?"

"All my ships can achieve faster than light travel, human." Azmuth growled back to Peter. "I do not under what you are suggesting, human."

"We use one of your ships to light jump into the cluster of warships." Peter nodded, as if the idea was gave was completely sane. Both Azmuth and Kai widened their eyes and opened their mouths. Peter, however continued, "We find the ship that the Omnitrix is on and get Ben back his watch." Peter then pointed at Ben, "Then we get to that ship's control room, so we can find out which ship has Saeko and the others-"

"That plan is insane!" Azmuth growled, "You expect two little humans to overtake an entire warship of aliens, that we don't even know?"

"To make matters worse," Kai nodded, "We will be severely outgunned once our presence is detected." Kai then looked up at Peter and then nodded, "But…"

"But what?" Peter asked.

Kai then quickly said, "If we take the control room, I can send an Alpha class distress signal to Earth's plumbers and any other Plumbers in the galaxy. We could have a hundred ships there to aid us."

Peter and Kai then looked at Ben, who was rubbing his hands together, as if he were nervous. Ben looked up at both his friends and then suddenly asked, "Oh, what's up? You want my opinion on this suicide pact?"

Peter and Kai nodded at Ben, which caused him to lower his head. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he looked at both of them and said, "We are going to die, you guys know that right?"

"Well." Peter smirked, "That's the only plan I've got. So are you in? We can save you, save the others, and take these guys down."

Before Ben could even reply, Azmuth turned away from the three heroes and called out, "The three of you will die if you go." Azmuth coldly said, "You're better off taking my ship, going back to Earth, and letting Ben Tennyson waste away."

"That's a cruel thing to say." Kai said.

Ben then moved off the medical table, and used the table to support himself. Ben stood and nodded, "But it's true. If you guys don't want to do this-"

"We have to get Saeko and the others back too, Ben." Peter smiled at his friend. Then he chuckled a bit, "And remember what we all promised when we were taking to Moka's dad? We fight to protect one of us."

Ben heard Peter say this, and a big smile creeped on his face. Ben then nodded and stood on his two feet. Ben then looked at Azmuth and nodded, "If I get the Omnitrix, how long will it take for my DNA to be fully restored?"

"Days...months possibly." Azmuth said as he began walking out the lab. "Take whatever ship you plan to use for your suicide mission." As Ben, Kai, and Peter began to move, Azmuth then turned and glared at Ben, "Benjamin. I would have a word with the one who claims to be the wielder of my Omnitrix."

Ben looked at Kai and Peter, who stopped at his side. Ben nodded at the two, "You guys go. I'll be fine. Get the ship ready, I'll be there soon."

Peter and Kai then left both Ben and Azmuth behind, as the Galvan and human both seemed to be staring each other down. Kai looked back as the lab doors closed in front of Ben and Azmuth. Kai then looked at Peter, as he pointed down at a small blue and green spaceship. "That one."

The ship was mainly pale blue, with several green energy bulbs covering the ship. The main body of the craft was a long cylinder-like shape, with the cockpit at the very front of the ship. At the back of the craft, was a massive blue arc, with two large energy bulbs on each side of the arc.

Kai smirked at the ship and nodded, "That ship looks like an old piece of Galvan junk. We need something faster and with more guns."

"No." Peter nodded, as he began pulling over his semi-repaired uniform. "We need something that looks harmless, so it is not blown to bits when the warships see it. We're using that 'old piece of Galvan junk'."

Kai then shook her head and nodded, "If you say some, boss."

* * *

"GET THIS OFF MY HEAD! IT STINKS!" Everyone in Saeko's cell block grew quiet, as the two large doors at the entrance of the cell block opened, and two white Techadon robots walked into the block, holding a small teenager, who had a brown sack over his face. The boy was clearly rich. He had several golden accessories on his person. He wore a black waistcoat with blue pockets over his white shirt, a blue tie, golden earrings, blue pants and a snapped medallion with a disfigured symbol on it.

Saeko and Alan pushed against the energy shield, trying to break free of the field, as the two white Techadons walked to the cell next to them. The Techadons stopped in front of Mirajane and Helen's cell. The Techadons aimed their laser cannons at Mirajane and Helen as the energy shield began to dropped. When the energy shield was completely down, the Techadon tossed the young boy into Mirajane's arms.

Mirajane smirked at the Techadons, as one pointed at her and directed her to leave the cell. "You don't think I'm just going to walk out because you ordered for me to, do you?"

The large Techadon walked forward and grabbed Mirajane by the wrist, which caused her to jump into action. Although Mirajane couldn't seem to transform into any of her demon forms, she mustered up as must demonic energy she could, and then she focused all the power into her muscles.

Mirajane punched the Techadon in the chest, with all of her might. Much to her surprise, the Techadon absorbed most of the damage, and sparks of Mirajane's energy went flying in all directions. Several sparks of energy hit Kyle and Manny's field, which caused the field to start having sudden fluxuations.

Kyle's eyes widened at this sight, but before he could react, Mirajane was yanked out of her cell and slammed into the ground by one of the Techadons. Alan and Saeko slammed against their energy field once again, but to no avail. Mirajane growled in anger, as the Techadon lifted its laser cannon to her head.

"Mira!" Saeko called out.

"That's enough." All aliens in the cell block who first had their eyes on Mirajane, as she tried to escape, now had their eyes on the entrance of the block. Dr. Psychobos crawled into the cell block with a small smirk on his purple crusty face.

Kyle and Manny backed away from their cell's energy field, hoping to stay away from Psychobos, as the Cerebrocrustacean passed by. Alan and Saeko attacked the energy field with all their might, when Psychobos lifted his abnormally large claw at the cell's field. Psychobos fired a blast of powerful purple lightning, which hit the field and sent jolts of purple lightning throughout Alan and Saeko's cell. Both Alan and Saeko screamed out in pain, as volts of electricity violently shook their bodies.

Mirajane saw this, and tried to lift herself up to help her friends, but Psychobos simply said, "There is nothing you can do for them, Ms. Strauss."

Mirajane tried to move the Techadon off her again, but it became clear that the Techadons would not be moved so easily. Mirajane then looked at Dr. Psychobos and growled, "You're a Cerebrocrustacean, right?"

"Correct, girl." Dr. Psychobos said, as he lend over in Mirajane's face, "I am Dr. Psychobos. The head scientist on this vessel. Everyone here already knows that my authority is absolute. You lowly creatures will not test my authority, period."

"Psychobos…" Saeko growled, as she tried to force herself up after that brutal electric attack. Saeko looked up at Psychobos, as he tilted his head in the direction of her cell. "Granny Goodness told me about you."

Mirajane growled, "Yeah, I think I have heard of you, Psychobos. One of Darkseid's other furies, Koriand'r, told me that you're a mad scientist. You were exiled from your own planet for performing illegal genetic experiments on alien species."

Dr. Psychobos slashed his claw across Mirajane's face and growled, "It is Dr. Psychobos to you, vermin. And I use that term loosely."

"What is this suppose to be, Psychobos?" Kyle called out from his cell. Manny shoved him, trying to quiet the human, but Kyle dared to continue, as Psychobos directed his attention to him. "Is this supposed to be a show of power? No one here is trying to defy you."

"Not a show of power, Lantern." A green-skinned humanoid frog woman, wearing a purple flight suit with grey gloves, goggles, and a white scarf, walking into the room. This young woman was Princess Attea of the Incurseans. Attea then smirked at Saeko, who watched princess closely, "Get the other one, there." Attea pointed at Saeko, and two more white Techadons marched into the prison cell block.

"What is this?" Saeko asked, as Alan looked up to her, in fear.

"Saeko! What do we do? Do we fight?" Alan said, praying Saeko had a plan. Saeko lifted her hand to Alan and shook her head.

As Saeko's energy shield dropped to the ground, Psychobos placed an obedience collar on Mirajane's neck and locked in on tight. Mirajane smirked at Psychobos, "Oh, why is it so tight?"

Attea aimed a small energy pistol at Saeko, as the two Techadons took the swordswoman by her arms. The two Techadons holding down Mirajane followed suit. Attea then smiled at the two young women and said, "Okay, bring them with us. Let's go, Psychobos."

Psychobos nodded, and began crawling after Attea. The Techadons carrying both Saeko and Mirajane walked after Attea, and the energy shield in front of Alan rebooted closed him in the cell again.

Alan blinked in shock and yelled, "Saeko! Mirajane! Come back!" His voice fell silent, as Attea and her group walked out of the cell block, and the two red guarding Techadons walked in front of the entrance again.

Alan looked over at Kyle, who was eyeing the entrance as well. Alan then said, "Kyle! What is Psychobos going to do to them?" Kyle ignored Alan, as he tried to think.

"Get this bag off of me." Alan heard, in the cell next to him. Helen moved over to the masked boy, and pulled the mask off. Helen blinked in confusion to see a young man, with a fresh cut brown hair, blue eyes, and an annoyed look on his face.

"Who are you?" Helen asked, as she tilted her head at the young human.

The boy growled and then pushed Helen away from him. The boy then rubbed his wrist and his eyes widened in confusion, "What?! Where's my Hero Watch?!"

"Your what?" Helen asked. Helen then shrugged in confusion and asked, "Who are you?"

The young man then looked at her and growled, "Don't you know, you stupid alien hater?! I'm Ben Tennyson. The greatest hero in Dimension 23."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at Ben 23's appearance, but then he suddenly seemed unfazed. He simply turned to Manny and nodded, "It's now or never, Manny. We need to get out of here." Kyle and Manny moved to the back of their cell and pulled out a small blue and red device, which had a small black switch on its side.

Manny looked at Kyle and said, "We won't be able to escape with everyone here."

Kyle nodded, "If I can get to my ring and lantern-"

"You can't take on an entire fleet of Incursean warships." Manny growled to Kyle. Manny then poked Kyle in the chest, "I don't care about your 'duty' as a Green Lantern. We can't save all these people and save ourselves."

Kyle frowned at Manny, as he continued, "We need to get one of the Incursean speeders. They can carry two people. If we can sneak to one of them and launch, the Incurseans wouldn't even know it was us."

"We have less than 2 minutes for the power on the ship to reboot after we activate this device." Kyle whispered to Manny. "We're not going to reach the hanger bay in time. And even if we do, there is always a chance we can run into resistance."

"There's no problem there." Manny nodded, and looked at all the prison cells in the cell block. "When the power goes out, all these prisoners will be free too. We'll let the riot draw out the guards, and we'll ride the storm out of here."

Kyle frowned at Manny, as Manny laughed, "Plain and simple."

* * *

"Nothing is ever that simple." Kai said, as she sat in the old alien ship's pilot seat. Peter sat next to her, acting as her copilot. Ben sat in the back seat of the cockpit, and he looked as if he were having a hard time keeping himself together. He was dripping with sweat and extremely pale.

The ship continued to shake unsteadily as it travelled through hyperspace. Peter was once again amazed by the insane alien technology that existed outside of Earth. However, he directed his attention to Kai, as she continued to scold Ben.

"What's this?" Peter dug through a bunch of old junk in a Galvan storage crater. Peter pulled out a strange orange, black, and white blaster, with the Omnitrix symbol in the center of it. Peter lifted it up and felt how elegant the weapon felt. "Is this a blaster?"

"That weapon." Kai said in awe, as she left her seat. Kai snatched it from Peter and then began messing with the object's control systems. "This is not as clumsy or random as a blaster, Peter. This is a Proto-Tool. This is a tool that only Galvan have been allowed to wield and use. The fact that one of these are here...this is awesome."

Kai then took the Proto-Tool and latched it to the back of her plumber's uniform. Peter narrowed his eyes at Kai and grumbled, "I found that first."

"Well, I'm keeping, Parker." Kai gave Peter a smug smirk and then moved back into her pilot's chair.

Ben then randomly called out, "Um, back to my question. Why can't we just send a signal to Earth, so we can get some help?"

"We can't just send a signal to Earth's Plumber base from this ship." Kai looked back at Ben. "We can't send messages while we're in hyperspace, and if we send a message when we are back out of hyperspace, the warships will definitely detect us and intercept the signal."

Peter nodded, "We have no other choice but to stick to the plan. We sneak onboard one of the warships, find out which warship has Saeko and the others on it, and which warship was your Omnitrix on it. We get your Omnitrix, then we go get our people back."

"After that, then what?" Ben dared to ask, which caused Kai to glance over at Peter, who pulled out his Future Foundation uniform. Peter pulled the uniform over himself, and the white and black mask formed over his face. Spiderman looked back at Ben and nodded.

"We'll take an abandoned ship and light jump to Earth." Spiderman said. Spiderman pushed a button on his wrist, and his suit went into cloaking mode. Spiderman faded away from both Kai and Ben's vision. "Sneaking around will be easier for me with the Future Foundation suit. So when we are abroad the ship, I'll scout ahead of you guys. We need to play this smart."

Spiderman turned off his cloaking and then reappeared. Ben and Kai both nodded to Spiderman, who sat in his seat. After a few more minutes, the ship began making a loud beeping noise, and a large warning appeared on the heads up display for the pilot.

'Exiting Hyperspace.' The warning said. 'Detecting several large objects in area of jump.'

"Time to get our game faces on." Kai nodded, as she clicked on a few buttons, which caused the ship's window shutters to start covering over the cockpit glass. Kai clicked one more button, and this caused the ship to exit out of hyperspace.

The small Galvan transport ship suddenly appeared in front of over twenty large Incursean warships. Kai, Ben, and Spiderman all crotched down and looked at awe-filled and terroring sight, of twenty Incursean warships, and thousands of small Incursean fighter ships. Ben gulped, while both Kai and Spiderman grimly watched the last sight the heroes could possibly be seeing.

"That's very discouraging." Ben started.

Spiderman and Kai both looked over at Ben. Ben blushed and then Kai growled, "Can you keep the little quips in check until we're home free?"

"Honestly, no promises." Ben quickly said.

Spiderman then looked at Kai and nodded, "Send it."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Saeko asked Attea once again, as Attea and Psychobos lead Mirajane, Saeko, and the Techadon guards into the cockpit of the massive Incursean warship the heroes were trapped on. Saeko and Mirajane looked out of the cockpit window and saw the many warships that floated around the warship they were located on. Mirajane made a whistle noise, as Saeko came to a grim realization. 'We're not going to be able to barrel through all of these ships. I doubt Mirajane could do it, even at full power.'

Mirajane, on the other hand, saw all the warships and immediately said aloud, "Wow. I'm pretty sure I could barrel through all these warships at full power."

Saeko winched and glanced at the she demon, who continued to count the number of warships that surrounded them. Saeko rolled her eyes, as Malware walked into the cockpit. Saeko and Mirajane eyed the mutated Galvanic Mechamorph cautiously, as Malware pulled out a strange blue, black, and golden Omnitrix. Saeko and Mirajane eyed the strange watch, when Psychobos suddenly rudely grabbed the watch from Malware.

"Let's get back to the lab." Psychobos simply said to Malware, who nodded. The two then left Attea alone in the cockpit with Mirajane and Saeko.

Attea smiled at both Mirajane and Saeko and finally nodded, "So, I heard you two use to be Darkseid's furies."

"You did?" Mirajane sarcastically replied. Mirajane then looked at Saeko and shook her head, "I had no idea we use to work for Darkseid. What did we use to do again?"

"Housekeeping, I think." Saeko nodded to Attea. Attea narrowed her eyes at Saeko, as she continued, "Do you need any good housekeepers? We're currently looking for work."

Attea smirked as Mirajane continued, "Yeah, we can clean your starships-"

"Your armory." Saeko nodded.

"Your escape pods." Mirajane pointed at Attea, who continued to smirk at the duo.

Saeko smiled and began to give out another smart remark, when Attea nodded, "Oh wow. You two must really be confident is your own abilities, to continue to mock me." Before Mirajane or Saeko could retort, Attea then laughed, "I can understand why both of you had such high bounties on your heads."

Both Saeko and Mirajane fell silent after hearing this news. Saeko's smile immediately turned into a frown, while Mirajane's lite up with excitement.

"We have bounties on our heads?!" Mirajane said very interested. "Are you serious? That's awesome! How much is our bounty?!"

Attea smirked at Mirajane, as she pointed at her. "Mirajane Strauss. Ten billion units, alive."

"Ten billion units?!" Mirajane said amazed. Saeko, however, did not seem amused. The young swordswoman had an extremely dark and sudden realization. Mirajane continued to laugh, as everything began to slow down for Saeko. "Ten billion units?! That's awesome! I've never thought having a bounty on my head would be so awesome!"

Mirajane looked at Saeko, who had a dark expression on her face. Mirajane blinked in confusion at her friend, when Saeko whispered to Attea, "How much...is my bounty?"

"One hundred billion units." Attea laughed, which confirmed Saeko's fears.

Mirajane, however, lifted her hands and growled, "What the hell?! Why is her reward ten times higher than mine?" Mirajane poked her lip out and looked over at Saeko. "What the hell is that about, Busujima?"

Saeko glared at Mirajane and growled, "Enough joking, you fool." Mirajane was about to growl something back to Saeko, when the purple haired swordswoman looked at Attea and nodded, "Who put the bounty on our heads?"

Mirajane and Saeko looked at Attea, who remained in silence for a few seconds. Attea simply turned her back on the two ex-furies, as she looked outside of her command tower's windows, which looked out into the large hangar bay, which held hundreds of Incursean fighter ships. Attea let out a small giggle, as Saeko and Mirajane waited for an answer.

"The order came straight from Apokolips." Attea looked back at the duo, as a serious tone come over both young women. Attea smiled at the sudden shift in mood for the two heroes. Attea then continued, "You know what? As a matter of fact, this bounty came from the very top at Apokolips."

Attea walked up to the two ex-furies. "In fact, Darkseid himself put the order out for the two of you." Attea then smirked at Mirajane, "I guess you two pleased Darkseid enough for him to bend backwards to bring you back home."

Both Mirajane and Saeko looked at each other in what appeared to be a mixture of confusion and fear. Saeko then looked at Attea in what seemed to be a silent desperate plea for mercy, "Are...you going to take us back to Darkseid?"

Attea quickly shook her head, "Oh, of course not."

After hearing this, both Mirajane and Saeko let out a sigh of relief. Mirajane began to giggle a bit, and Saeko let out a silent prayer. However, both heroes stopped, when the hangar doors opened, revealing a small carrier spacecraft with a red burning Omega symbol on the ship of it, pulled into the hanger from the vacuum of space. Both Mirajane and Saeko's eyes widened in fear, as the hangar doors closed shut, and the ship landed.

"Oh, but I did call those guys down there…and I'm pretty sure they will take you back to Darkseid."

Mirajane glared at Attea and growled, "You rat bastard! You lied to us."

Atta looked over at Mirajane and laughed, "Oh, please." Attea walked up to Mirajane and patted her on the face, "This is just business. I'm securing my position in the universe, and if I need to step on two of Darkseid's old furies to get up in the galaxy...so be it."

Attea turned from the two furies, as the carrier ship from Apokolips opened, revealing an old hulking white woman, who had long gray hair, and cruel blue eyes. The old woman had on high tech glowing green and golden Apokolips armor. The woman's wrinkled face was covered in many battle scars, and killing glare of hate. Behind the old woman walked four masked females who were covered in black Apokolips armor, which each had its own unique colored outlining.

The first female, who took lead behind the old woman had long orange-brown hair, which was incredibly shaggy. This female had orange outlines throughout her armor. On the back of this girl's armor was an expandable Vibranium spear, with a wicked edge on each end of the spear. Behind this female, was a young woman with something that appeared to be white hair, but lacked any of the bumps or flow of normal hair. The female released an eerie green glow from her armor, and had a strange weapon on her belt that resembled a complex space-age flashlight. Next to this female was another young woman who had short spiky black hair with red outlines through her hairline. This young woman had a strange large red scissor-like blade attached to the back of her red glowing armor. The final young woman had long dark brown beautiful natural hair. This final woman also had a belt on her waist, which had several large pockets with different substances made of dirt and rock, water, and small flames. This girl's armor was blue.

Mirajane and Saeko continued to struggle, as the old woman led the four females up stairs that wove into the room the two former furies were trapped in. Mirajane and Saeko froze, as the door opened, and the old woman walked into the room, with the four females following closely behind. Saeko and Mirajane looked at the old woman with wide eyes, as the old woman's face seemed to crack as she smiled back at the two girls.

Attea skipped over to the old woman and said, "So, you must be the one my men kept calling Goodness."

"I am Granny Goodness." The hulking woman said, which caused both Mirajane and Saeko to tremble. Both girls looked down at the ground in fear, not wanting to make eye contact with the old woman.

Granny Goodness closed in on the two girls and said, "Mirajane...Saeko. You two don't look too happy to see Granny." Granny seemed to creepily whisper in Mirajane's ear, "You didn't think you'd get away from me...not after how I've taken care of you for so long."

Saeko and Mirajane continued to tremble, not wanting to make eye contact with the old hag. Granny smiled as both Mirajane and Saeko tried to fight the urge to cry out in terror. Granny smiled, as she moved over to Saeko. "Hello, my little monster." Granny got on a knee to look Saeko in the eyes. Saeko whipped her head away from Granny, which caused her to snarl like a wild beast and grabbed Saeko by the head. Granny yanked Saeko forward and growled, "Have you forgotten how I raised you, young lady. Look me in the eye, when I talk to you."

Saeko looked into Granny Goodness' eyes, trying to make a brave face. However, as Granny looked back, Saeko's confidence quickly shattered. Granny smirked, as Saeko's eye began to lose all evidence of hope. "That's it, girl. That's the look I've trained you to have. Hopelessness. Because you know the truth. You know that no matter how far you run, Darkseid will always have his hold on you."

Granny released Saeko and then pointed at the orange armored warrior. Granny snapped her fingers, and the orange warrior quickly moved over to Granny and handed her a small red Motherbox. Granny pushed a button on the Motherbox and looked at both Saeko and Mirajane.

Mirajane let out a small, "No…"

When the Motherbox released a large hologram of Darkseid, the lord of Apokolips. The New God was covered in a new black and golden armor, which was flowing with the red powerful Omega Force. Darkseid towered over both Mirajane and Saeko, and he smirked down on both girls. As Darkseid glanced at each girl, turning his head from one to the other, every other second, Mirajane began trying to struggle against the two Techadons that held her arms. All four of Darkseid's furies entered into a battle stance, but Darkseid simply lifted his hand, and the four furies stopped.

Darkseid leaned forward and smirked at Mirajane, "Mirajane. You're still filled with that passionate fire that burns everything in your path. In you I see what I've always seen. Raw, untamed power."

Darkseid then turned to Saeko, who lowered her head, not wanting to look at the mad tyrant. Darkseid made his way over to Saeko, "Lift up your head, child."

Saeko continued to tremble, but she did not lift her head. Darkseid noticed this and a cruel smile stretched over his stony face. Granny Goodness pulled out a volting red energy whip and thrashed it again Saeko's back. As the flesh across Saeko's back began to scorch, the young swordswoman let out a cry of agony. Granny Goodness then growled, "Darkseid gave you an order!"

Saeko continued to lower her head, and Granny slashed the whip against Saeko's back once again. The young swordswoman let out another cry of agony, as the blood that rushed out of her wounds boiled.

Tears began streaming down Mirajane's, as her friend was struck in the back once again. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mirajane cried out, which caused Granny to then slash the whip forward on Mirajane. The whip slashed into Mirajane's stomach, which caused the she demon to immediately cry out in agony. Granny then slung her whip into Mirajane's back, which dug deep into her flesh. Mirajane let out a cry in pain and terror once again.

Darkseid then snarled, "What is the meaning of this?!" The mad king of Apokolips glared at both Mirajane and Saeko, "Why have two of strongest furies cried out in agony? Were you not taught that pain was not an option in my legion?"

Attea watched quietly, now understanding the true power of Darkseid.

Darkseid glared at both Mirajane and Saeko, who continued to tremble before the New God. Darkseid looked at Granny Goodness and growled, "Bring them back to Apokolips, and prepare them for intense reconditioning."

"No…" Mirajane growled to Darkseid, which caused the tyrant to direct his attention to the young girl. Mirajane began yelling at Darkseid, as his hologram near to her, "If you take me back to Apokolips, I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! F*** YOU!"

Darkseid looked at Mirajane in annoyance, as she began radiating red power. Darkseid rolled his eyes, showing how uninterested he was in Mirajane's threats. As Mirajane's body began to be engulfed in dark red demonic energy, Granny Goodness walked behind the she-demon with her fist radiating in Omega Force energy. Granny punched down on Mirajane's head with extreme force.

Attea winched as Mirajane's head slammed into the ground, leaving a massive dent in the floor. As blood began trickling from Mirajane's head, Attea then coughed, "Aye, she's bleeding all over my clean floors!"

Darkseid looked at Attea and then growled, "Granny Goodness, pay this girl. And bring home my furies."

Granny Goodness simply bowed to Darkseid, and all his furies followed suit. As Darkseid turned away from everyone, Saeko whispered, "They'll come for us."

Darkseid stopped in his tracks after hearing this. Granny Goodness, who also heard this, pulled out her whip and slashed it onto Saeko's chest, burning the girl's top and slashing right between her breasts. Saeko let out a cry of pain, and Granny Goodness growled, "You forget your place! How dare you?!"

Granny pulled back her whip once again. Attea saw Saeko's blood splatter on the ground, but she assumed that interrupting again would not end well for herself. As Granny prepared to slash her whip once again, Darkseid raised his hand to the hag. Darkseid lend forward to Saeko, making the cosmic god and human face to face.

"Who will come for you, girl?" Darkseid mused to Saeko. "Who will come for you? The human Kryptonian abomination? The vampire, who hates what she is so much, that she chooses to lower herself to dwell with weak humans? The so-called bearer of the Omnitrix? The boy king of a nation? Foolish humans, who pretend to be gods? Pathetic."

Darkseid shook his head and waved Saeko off, "You think these humans give you hope? After you see what I have planned for that planet, you will regret ever choosing to place something as precious as hope in such a waste of space."

Tears continued to stream from Saeko's eyes, as Darkseid waved her off and growled to Granny Goodness. "Goodness, get there back to Apokolips." Darkseid then glared at both Saeko and Mirajane. "We have work to do."

Granny's Motherbox then ended Darkseid's transmission, and Granny picked up the Motherbox. Granny snapped to blue armored fury, and she quickly pulled out two small drives. The fury gave the two drives to Attea, who smiled at the drives. "Are all my units here?"

"Darkseid's word is his bond." Granny Goodness rolled her eyes, and then looked at her furies. Granny then roared, "Get your two fallen sisters, and load them onto the Omega Cruiser."

As the furies cautiously moved towards Mirajane and Saeko, Granny looked at Attea and said, "Where is Saeko's katana? That belongs to Darkseid, and he will be getting it back."

Attea then nodded, "Of course, I can get that for you." Attea looked at one of the Techadon's holding Saeko, as the orange and red furies grabbed hold of Saeko's arms. "Go get the sword from the armory."

The Techadon nodded and moved for the exit doors, when Psychobos crawled into the room, pushing the Techadon out of the way. Malware then followed, and seemed to be in a bit of a frenzy. Malware growled to Attea, "Why haven't you fired on them yet?!"

"What?" Attea growled to Malware. Attea then shook her head, "Why are you interrupting me while I'm hosting guests."

Granny Goodness looked at both Psychobos and Malware and smirked. "Psychobos. Malware."

"Goodness." Psychobos growled back to the old hag, as the blue and green armored furies lifted up Mirajane's unconscious body.

Malware then moved passed Granny Goodness, and stood in front of Attea and the ships control panel. Malware growled, "We have no time to talk to that hag. Have you not seen the transmission coming from the small Galvan cruiser that is floating towards our ship?"

"I turned off all my transmissions, Malware." Attea growled. "I had Darkseid as a guest. That's not someone you blow off, you idiot."

Malware turned back on the transmission, and suddenly a holographic screen appeared in front of the control panel. On the screen, Ben sat in the Galvin ship's cockpit. Ben was covered in a cold sweat and looked miserable, but he still had a big smile on his face. Malware growled at Ben's smug look on his face.

"Is anyone getting this message?" Ben laughed, then he tapped the camera. "Hello? I've been transmitting for the past few minutes. I will repeat my message once again. Whoever is in charge of this ass-load of warships, tell me where I can find you. We need to talk. There is one other passenger on my ship."

Ben turned the camera showing Kai, who was also covered in a cold sweat. Ben then turned the camera on himself and pushed his face up to the camera. "Listen up, whoever's in charge needs to signal me right now. We just want to talk. No tricks, no gimmicks. I swear I don't have some clever plan to trick you into letting me save my friends and kick your asses."

Malware looked at Attea, who blinked in shock as Ben continued to make a fool of himself on a live transmission. Malware growled, "You need to order all your ships to fire on that ship! Now!"

Psychobos then warned, "Wait. We do not need to kill the humans." Psychobos then put on a twisted smile, "We can capture him and his friend, then experiment on them. We will start with Tennyson, then move to the girl he is with. Then I will personally go and find the Spiderman- "

"No." Saeko cried out at Psychobos, as her two fury guards lifted her up and yanked her away. Saeko called out again, but Granny Goodness just rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to order for your tongues to be cut out." Granny giggled in a sick and twisted way. Granny snapped her fingers and this caused all the furies to begin moving out of the room, with Saeko and Mirajane in tow.

"NOOO!" Saeko began whipping around, but it was no use. Saeko looked at her two Fury sisters and cried, "Don't do this! We can stop her! She's not stronger than all of us!" The Furies, however, ignored Saeko and continued to move forward.

As Granny Goodness and the Female Furies left the control room, Attea then looked at Malware and nodded, "Signal their cruiser to land on our ship."

"NO!" Malware growled and reached out to Attea.

Attea then glared at Malware, "Think with your head, Malware. If you ripped apart Ben's DNA, then how is he still alive? And even if he found a way to save himself, how did he get aboard a Galvan transporter?" Attea pushed a button, which sent out massive signal lights to the small floating Galvan cruiser. The Galvan ship responded by starting its engines again, and blasting towards Attea's ship. "There are too many questions we need answered."

The Incursean princess looked at her Techadon guards and nodded, "Bring any spare Techadons to the hangar. I don't want any surprises! When Ben Ten gets here, he's ours."

* * *

As Kai pulled the small Galvin into the massive Incursean hangar, hundreds of Techadon warriors had their cannons aimed to kill the three heroes. Kai looked over at Ben and growled, "I really hate this plan."

"Quiet." Spiderman said behind Kai. Spiderman's Future Foundation was in cloak mode, making the young hero nearly invisible. As the ship touched the ground, Spiderman looked at everyone and nodded, "Stick to the plan. No matter what, stick to the plan."

"Which parts?" Kai growled at Spiderman. "The parts where we get captured? Or the parts where you get to run freely on the ship-"

"The part of the plan where you buy me enough time to find Ben's Omnitrix." Spiderman growled back to the young Plumber.

"EXIT THE SHIP!" Attea yelled, as she, Malware, and Psychobos made their way through the crowd of heavily armored Techadon robots. Attea called out once again, "Make your way out of the ship, now! Before my bots turn you freaks into swiss cheese!"

"Here goes nothing." Ben weakly chuckled.

"Here goes everything." Kai retorted back, as she stood and helped Ben up. Kai opened the loading doors to the Galvan ship and began walking down the ramp. Ben closely followed Kai from behind, as they made it to the bottom of the ramp.

Ben looked around at all the Techadon robots and then awkwardly laughed. "So...I guess you guys really wanted to make sure this wasn't a trap."

Malware growled at the human, as his arm turned into a red and black laser cannon. "We took more than one precaution, boy." Malware then aimed at the top of Galvan ship and fired his cannon. As the laser hit the top of the ship, both Ben and Kai winched. As smoke cleared from the laser's blast, Spiderman appeared out of the smoke, with the Future Foundation suit now on fire.

Spiderman hopped on the ground next to Ben and franticly began yanking off his Future Foundation uniform. Kai looked down in embarrassment, as Ben began patting down Peter. Peter tossed off the remaining pieces of his uniform, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Peter and Ben awkwardly looked around as all the Techadons continued to aim their laser cannons at the three heroes.

"Oh sh*t, this backfired really fast." Peter said. "Like...record time…"

"You think?" Kai growled back to the two heroes behind her. Kai then glared at Malware and ordered, "Alright, since you saw through our plan, I guess we'll just get straight to the point." Kai pointed her finger at Malware. "Surrender to us now! Give us back the Omnitrix, and our comrades."

Malware immediately began to chuckle at Kai's demands. Attea soon joined Malware's laughter, but Psychobos remained silent. Peter and Ben glanced over and saw the Apokolips cruiser that sat in the hangar. Both heroes saw the burning Omega symbol on the side of the ship and immediately locked eyes with each other. As both Malware and Attea continued to laugh, Granny Goodness entered into the hangar, with Saeko's katan latched to her back. Her four furies followed behind her with Saeko and a still unconscious Mirajane. Granny Goodness looked over at Ben and Peter with an uninterested look.

Peter and Saeko looked eyes, as Saeko was trapped between two Furies, who seemed on high alert. Peter was about to say something, when Saeko lowered her eyes from Peter and shook her head.

Ben on the other hand, saw Mirajane and immediately called out, "MIRA!" Granny Goodness, however, ignored the young hero and walked up to the Apokolips craft and opened the loading doors. Ben then called out again, "Where are they taking Saeko and Mira?!"

"Back to Apokolips." Attea laughed.

Peter glared at Attea and immediately shot back, "That is not going to happen."

"Who is going to stop us, boy?" Malware demanded, as his chest began to twist and bend, revealing Ben's Omnitrix in the center of his core. Malware then mused to the weakened Ben, "I have the Omnitrix. There is nothing that can save you here! You have lost!"

Ben glared at Malware and then growled at the mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, as Malware closed the Omnitrix off again, "You're right. There is nothing that can save us here. But there is someone." Ben then suddenly pulled out a single web shooter and tossed it to Peter, who hopped in the air and caught the shooter. While in midair, Peter fired a web out that hit Saeko's katana, which rested on Granny Goodness' back. As the katana sailed towards Peter, he fired another web at Saeko. While both the orange and green armored Furies began to move towards the web, Saeko elbowed the orange Fury in the face, and kicked the green Fury in the back.

The Techadons began aiming over at Saeko, and Granny Goodness screamed, "NO! Do not kill my Furies!"

Peter's web hit Saeko in the chest and he yanked her forward. Peter caught Saeko's katana in on hand, and Saeko in the other. As Peter landed, Kai pulled the Proto-Tool off her back and whipped it forward, turning the weapon into a long orange energy sword. Peter gave Saeko her katana, and she lifted the sword in front of herself.

Both the blue and red Furies dropped Mirajane, and began moving towards Saeko, who saw this and aimed her katana at the approaching girls. Granny Goodness grabbed Mirajane by the hair and growled, "Attea, tell your Techadons to stand down. My Furies will deal with this." After hearing this, the orange and green furies stood and moved on Saeko as well.

Saeko looked back at Peter and quickly said, "Please tell me you brought reinforcements."

"We are the reinforcements." Peter quickly said.

The Techadons backed away, as the four Female Furies circled around Saeko, Kai, Peter, and Ben. The four females may have been wearing masks, but it was very clear that they were glaring at Saeko extremely hard. The orange Fury pulled her Vibranium spear off her back and began twisting it in her hands. The green Fury pulled out her strange flashlight-like weapon and clicked a button on the weapon. Suddenly, a long green blade, made completely out of light and energy, grew out of the cylinder. The red Fury drew her blade, which strongly resembled a large red scissor blade. The blue Fury lifted her hands, and the fire, earth, and water in her specialized belt lifted to her command. The three elements combined together forming a glowing red, orange, and blue elemental whip.

"This...does not look good." Ben forced out, which caused Kai to glare at the shapeshifter.

Saeko looked at Peter and quickly whispered to him, "If you think you can get Ben out of here, the Green Lantern we were looking for is in the prison block. Alan's with them too. There are only two guard robots. Get to those prisoners and release them. That's our only hope."

Peter nodded to Saeko, as the four Furies began to slowly move around the four heroes. The Furies moved as if they slowly stalking the heroes. Granny Goodness then called out, "Furies! Capture your old leader."

As the four Furies began to move forward, Ben then mustered all his strength and growled, "ENOUGH!" Much to his surprise, the four furies stopped in their tracks. Granny Goodness growled at this sight, but Ben did not mind. Ben looked forward at Malware and growled, "Alright, Malware. This is over."

"What, human?" Malware growled, as Ben moved passed the Furies and walked face to face with Malware. Malware then continued, "What are you going to do? Try a hero's challenge? Fight me one on one to save your friends? Or let me guess, you plan to somehow trick me into giving you the Omnitrix?"

Ben rubbed his chin and then sighed, "Wow...all of those seem like better ideas than what I have planned." Ben then looked up at Malware and shrugged, "Well, whatever. I was planning on you giving me my Omnitrix back of your own free will."

Psychobos finally broke his silence and chuckled, "Why would he do that, you foolish human?"

"Well, so we all don't blow up." Ben smirked. Ben's serious face then returned and he growled, "Omnitrix! Command function override, code 10."

After Ben completed his sentence, everyone fell silent. Saeko and Kai stood ready with their blades, as Peter began inching away from Saeko and Kai. Peter continued to look around the large hangar, until he saw the exit that Granny Goodness had led her Furies out of.

Malware was about to retort at Ben, when the Omnitrix rung in his chest. "Override accepted. Voice command activated."

Malware glanced down at his chest, but Ben suddenly continued, "Omnitrix, self destruct in 30 seconds. Command Code 000-destruct-0."

Malware glared up at Ben and slammed his hand on Ben throat. Malware yanked the human forward, as if he were a ragdoll. Malware then growled, "If the Omnitrix self destructs, it will destroy the entire universe."

"WHAT?!" Kai called out to Ben, drawing everyone's attention on her. This, however, gave Peter just enough time to hop out of sight, and began crawling towards the hangar's exit.

Ben then groaned in pain, "It would destroy the universe if I let the charge build up for a few days. I'm only giving you 30 seconds, Malware."

"Self destruct in 20 seconds." The Omnitrix said within Malware's chest.

Malware glanced down at his chest again, as Ben smirked at the Galvanic Mechamorph. "Whoops. 20 seconds now. Give me back the Omnitrix or it's gonna blow."

Malware glared at Ben and threw him on the ground. "You're bluffing." Malware's arm transformed into a phazer cannon and he aimed the blaster at Ben's head.

The Omnitrix then said, "Self Destruct in 10 seconds." Ben narrowed his eyes at Malware, as the Omnitrix then called out, "Five, four, three, two, one." Malware glanced up at Ben, when a green flash happened inside his chest, and Malware exploded into several globs of red and black liquid.

Being so close to the explosion caused Ben's eardrums to burst, and all he could hear was an extremely loud ringing in his ears. As the ringing continued to affect his hearing, Ben rolled over on his back and saw Granny Goodness yelling, as the four furies moved in on Saeko and Kai. As the orange and green Furies moved in on Saeko, Saeko spread her legs entering into her battle stance. Kai, on the other hand, did not seem prepared for duelling two warriors at once. As the red and blue Furies began moving in on her, Kai backed away, quickly glancing at each Fury. The orange Fury jabbed her spear at Saeko, which caused the swordswoman to slash her sword into the spear. As Saeko blocked the orange Fury's attack, the green Fury stabbed her green lightsaber at Saeko's back, which caused Saeko to do a quick spin, and swiping the blade away with her katana. As Saeko clashed with those two Furies, Kai seemed to be having trouble with the other two. The red Fury furiously slashed her red scissor blade into Kai's proto-tool power sword. Kai lifted her power sword at a horizontal angle, barely stopped the scissor blade from impaling her in her temple. As Kai pushed the red Fury away from her, the blue Furies whipped her energy whip at Kai. Kai lifted her sword in defense, but the whip cracked in the air too quickly, as slashed Kai in her cheek.

As the two female fetales clashed with the four Furies, Peter hopped in the air, as Attea pointed at the young human. All the Techadons began firing at Peter, but the young human fired a web towards the exit of the hangar and catapulted himself towards it. Attea, Psychobos, and the Techadons began charging after the young human.

Ben's ear were now bleeding, as he looked up to see the orange Fury kneeing Saeko in the chest, with the green Fury following up with an elbow into Saeko's jaw. Ben glanced over at Kai, and saw red Fury kick Kai in the back of her knee, forcing the Plumber down on the ground. Kai barely rolled out of the way, as the red Fury stabbed her scissor blade into the ground. Kai then lifted her sword in defense, as the blue Fury slashed her whip down at her.

Ben's eyes connected with Granny Goodness, who glared at the young human. Granny Goodness lifted her hand at Ben, as her fist became engulfed in red Omega energy. Ben's eyes widened as Granny shouted out things to him, that he could only assume were insults to the highest degree. But as Granny fired her energy, much to her surprise, Mirajane, who was in her cosmic demon form, hopped on her back and yanked her away. Ben winched as Granny yanked Mirajane down and punched down on the she-demon's chest, obviously overpowering the Titan.

Ben's eyes finally reached the pile of liquid Malware use to be. Ben's eyes widened as he saw tiny shards of what use to be his Omnitrix. Before Ben could even react, he felt a thick liquid rolled out of his eyes. Ben touched his eyes and then realized the liquid coming from him was black blood. Ben's eye rolled in the back of his head, and the young hero fell on his back.

Ben thought to himself, 'I am so f***ed'. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, that's a wrap for this chapter! First, I'm super sorry for the chapter being short and lacking a lot of action. I promise the next two chapters will be filled with more action. This was really one of those chapters that are necessary to the narrative, but aren't as much fun as the other ones. Well I promise, the conclusion of this arc and the conclusion of Static and Satellizer's arc will be action-packed and beautiful.**

 **Speaking of the future, I want to hear everyone's opinions in the reviews. I have four 3 part arcs that need to be completed. I want you guys to pick which 2 you want me to do first. The four arcs will be listed below. I will be doing each of these regardless, but I want to know which ones you guys want to see first.**

 **List of future arcs for 2018:**

 **Master of Delusions: After taking a break from the Teen Titans, Takumi and Rimi travel to Japan to recuperate. While in Japan, Rimi exposes Takumi to a secret society of Giglomaniacs, and Takumi discovers why he was really chosen as a Giglomaniac.**

 **Plumbers' Helpers: After discovering dark plans to exploit the secret Plumber's Moonbase, Alan Albright, Zak Saturday, and Jaime Reyes take matters into their own hands to prove they are real heroes and real Plumbers. Little do they know, they are in over their heads.**

 **Disastrous Dou/The Reserves: After losing Virgil, Saeko, Satellizer, Peter, Ben, Moka, and Mirajane; Azari and Connor realize they are severely understaffed. Panther and Superboy call in the reserve teenage heroes that Spiderman and Static have secret chosen in order to protect the Earth from a strange new threat.**

 **Kuoh Academy Chronicles (Stranger Days and a Vampire): After a mix up with getting back to the Demon Realm, Moka ends up attending Kuoh Academy with Rias and her peerage. What starts as a small passtime quickly goes bad, as a large looming force threatens to destroy both the school and the entire planet!**

 **Please just leave in the comments which 2 stories you guys want me to do first! I'm super excited for all of them, so you guys just let me know!**

 **I'm really excited for what's to come for us next year. I'm happy to be going into the new year with all of you. I really appreciate all the support you guys give me. I made a Year 2 trailer for everything that we have to come next year, but I won't release that until Summer Loving Part 3.**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the bottom or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate constructive criticism. Rate and Review! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, see ya later alligators!**

 **Until next time my friends, be safe, be awesome, Be Limitless! And Happy New Years!**


	12. Teen Titans: Feeling Green Part 3

**Hello Alligators and Crocodiles. Hope everyone has been having a blast this New Year. I know I've been gone for a while, but I've been very busy solidifying my future after high school. Hope you guys don't mind the short little break I took. I have been accepted into my dream college, FSU, so I'm excited to start my new phase in life! And with a new phase in life, comes a new phase into the StarGazer Universe, so prepare yourselves. We have a lot of ground to cover in the next few months so I'm hoping to end Summer Loving and Feeling Green strong, so we can start our new planned arcs. Now, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Ladies and mentlegen. Alligators and Crocodiles. This is an addition to the StarGazer Universe, an amalgamation of several unique and growing worlds. Some of these universes will be new, some ancient. Some will be good, others evil. Some may be known to you, others you will find strange. Together, heroes will unite, villains will scheme, and unlikely alliances will be born. We are boundless, we are fearless, we are limitless. Welcome to the StarGazer Universe. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 12 Feeling Green Part 3**

"Stop him!" Peter heard Psychobos yell behind him, as he spider sense fired off and he leaped over a hail of red laser blasts. Peter knew better than to look behind him, knowing that dozens of Techadon robots were chasing him.

As Peter's feet hit the ground again, he continued forward down the long alien hallway. Peter continued to pass several strange alien rooms. In one room, Peter saw a large yellow alien strapped down to a table. In the next room, he saw several Incursean scientists working on black and blue nanobots.

Peter could barely take in the different sights he saw because Psychobos followed closely behind him, ordering Techadons to kill him. As Peter reached the end of the hallway, he made a sharp left turn, running into an abandon lab, with several hanging pictures of Doctor Psychobos. Peter blinked for a quick second, when he suddenly remembered he was being followed.

The young human quickly spun around, and punched the door's control panel. The laboratory's door immediately shut, as Psychobos and the Techadons reach it. Psychobos' skull on his head opened wide, revealing his pink brain. Psychobos then began firing blasts of lightning from his brain, and the Techadons also began firing their lasers at the closed doors.

As Psychobos and the Techadons released their full arsenals on the lab doors, Psychobos yelled, "Do not touch anything in my lab, human! Your puny human mind could not begin to comprehend the wonders I have been working on in that lab!"

Peter, who was scanning through the different pictures of Psychobos, frowned in disgust. The different portraits of Psychobos were very disturbing to the young human. Psychobos continued to rant from outside the door, as Peter's attention was drawn to the different equipment in the lab.

Peter walked by a large control panel, that stood in front of a large monitor. Peter glanced at the monitor and saw the prison block that Saeko mentioned earlier. Peter saw Alan sitting alone in his cell. Peter looked through the different cells and saw the different aliens that were captives to the Incurseans, knowing that he needed to free them all to escape. Peter, however, could not read any of the strange alien text that hovered over the different buttons.

Peter winched at the buttons as he lowered his fingers to certain ones, but continued to stop in caution. Peter reached for one button, but then stopped. The webslinger reached for a different one, but once again couldn't bring himself to push the button.

The room was suddenly shaken by a small tremor by the blasts Psychobos' forces were releasing on the outside door. Peter frowned at the door, as it began to bend inwards. He then looked down at the buttons again and knew he had to decide now.

"What the heck do I do?" Peter said aloud.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Peter heard, which caused the webslinger to jump and look around the room in confusion. Peter looked around the room, seeing a hanging golden and blue Omnitrix, which immediately caught his attention.

Peter ran over to the golden Omnitrix and smirked, "That's a beautiful sight for sore eyes. Might not be Ben's, but I think we can get this one to work."

"Glad you like the Omnitrix, human." Peter heard again, "Now can you please get me out of the glass tube?" Peter began looked around trying to find whoever, or whatever, continued to call out to him.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Peter cautiously called out.

"I'm in the glass tube on the lab table. I'm on your right, 4 o'clock your right." Peter heard, and he glanced down to his right, and saw a sealed glass tube that floated over the lab table. The glass tube was filled with a black goopy substance, that seemed to have a mind of its own. The tube was covered in electricity, and the electricity seemed to be harming the black liquid.

Peter blinked at the substance and said, "No way...Venom?"

"Venom?" The voice said again, now clearing coming from the black substance. "No, I am not a type of venom or poison. I am a living organism, human."

Peter then raised an eyebrow, "I've met a substance like you before. It was a parasite, that latched onto me and tried to drain my life-force."

"Well, you shouldn't put all of us symbiotic life forms in the same category, boy." The symbiote called out to Peter again, which made him frown.

Peter walked over to the symbiote and he growled, "Okay, what do you want? You want to be freed? So, what? So, you can latch onto me and then turn me into a lifeless husk?"

"That does sound nice." The symbiote quickly retorted back to Peter, which caused the webslinger to hop back in surprise. Peter narrowed his eyes at the symbiote, as it continued to speak to him, "I don't want to kill you, human. I simply wish to be released and free, so I can go on to live."

Peter was then surprised by the symbiote's next response. "If you free me, human, I will help you escape this spaceship alive."

Peter shook his head and then growled, "No way. I don't trust you."

"Well that's good." The symbiote growled back to Peter. "I don't trust you either. But I need to be freed to survive. You need to get out of this room to survive." Peter narrowed his eyes at the symbiote as it finished, "So we both need each other. What do you say, boy?"

Before Peter could answer, the lab shook again. Peter then growled and glared down at the symbiote, "If you trick me-"

"I won't." The symbiote growled back.

"If you do," Peter warned, "I'll kill you. Even if it means killing myself as well."

"So be it." The symbiote said. "Now free me, boy! Quickly!"

Peter grabbed hold of the glass tube and felt electricity go through his hand. Peter growled in pain but continued gripping the tube. The symbiote began to groan in pain, but Peter continued. Peter lifted his fist up and punched down on the glass tube, completely shattering it.

As the symbiote dropped to the ground, Peter quickly hopped away. The symbiote, however, leapt forward onto Peter and began to engulf him. Peter struggling against the symbiote's hold, when it called out to him, "Stop struggling, human! We need to merge together in order to survive!"

Peter stopped, but continued to shake as he felt the cold symbiote crawl over his body. The symbiote connected to Peter's spinal cord, his nervous system, and finally his brain stem. Peter began moving around uncomfortably, as the black symbiote began forming around him into a black version of his spider suit. The entire suit was completely midnight black, and Peter's new spider symbol was white and stretched to the back of his suit. Peter winched in discomfort, as he heard the symbiote say in his mind, ' _ **Our merge is complete.**_ '

"I hate this feeling." Peter growled, as he looked down at his black symbiote suit. "And I hate this suit! Why did you put me back in it?"

" _ **I didn't do anything. When I attached to your brain stem, I transformed into the first form you wanted me to become**_." The symbiote said, then quickly retorted, " _ **Don't blame me if your mind is in the darkest place possible**_."

Spiderman ignored the symbiote's last comment, and began to stretch, trying to get use to the suit again. Much to his dislike, Spiderman could feel his body adapting to a new symbiotic costume. As Spiderman continued to get use to the costume, the lab door was struck again, and this time it popped off the door's hinges.

As the door began to now hang open, Spiderman ran over to the control panel again. But much to his surprise, the strange alien text began to morph into English in his eyes. Spiderman blinked in confusion and then thought, 'Is the symbiote helping me understand the new tech?'

' _ **Of course I am, boy.**_ ' The symbiote said in Spiderman's head. This caused the webslinger to jump in surprise. The symbiote then said in Spiderman's mind, ' _ **I can and will translate all the Incursean symbols and text you need to read. Just concentrate on it and I will do the rest.**_ '

"Wow…" Spiderman said, "Thanks goopy."

The symbiote then growled in Spiderman's head, ' _ **Do not call me that. You may call me Lax.**_ '

"My name is Peter." Spiderman said, when the lab door was struck again, and the door began to collapse in. Spiderman looked down at the control panel again, and as the text began translating to English, he saw the button that said, 'Shut off Power in Prison Block'.

Without saying anything, Spiderman slammed down on the button as the lab door exploded open.

* * *

"What happened to the lights?!" Helen called out of her cell, as the entire prison block's power went out.

Alan heard Helen's question, the he shook his head and answered, "No idea! The lights just seemed to turn off."

"No duh, haters." Ben 23 called. Alan heard Ben 23's annoying voice, and he felt a burning feeling in his guts. Alan balled his fist and growled. However, much to his surprise, both his hands caught aflame.

Alan jumped up in fear and quickly yelled, "What the hell?!"

"What did you do?!" Alan heard Manny yell from across the prison block. Alan lifted his flaming hand up to see that the energy wall in front of him was now gone. Alan walked out of his cell and looked around in confusion.

As the young Pyronite continued to look around the dark and powerless cell block, several other aliens began walking out of their cells. Alan looked down at his power collar and saw that it was powered down. Alan quickly yanked it off his neck and sighed.

Before Alan could relax, Kyle ran out of his cell, and Manny followed him. Kyle quickly said again, "I swear, I didn't turn on the device!"

"You had to have!" Manny growled, as he came marching out of his own cell. Manny looked extremely angry, as he ripped off his own power collar and tossed it aside. As Manny began cracking all four of his knuckles, the Tetriamond growled, "You just ruined the entire plan! If anything goes wrong, we're never gonna make it out of here."

"Wow." Alan blinked in shock, as he finally got a good look at Manny. Much to Alan's surprise, Manny was not as large or muscular as most Tetramand that he met before. Manny looked at Alan, as Alan turned into his full Pyronite form.

"What plan are you talking about?!" Ben 23 ran out of his cell, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw both Alan and Manny. Ben 23 then growled, "Oh man. More alien freaks." Ben 23 then turned back and saw the hundreds of more aliens now leaving their cells and helping each other take off their collars. Ben 23 then gulped and backed away, "Oh man. A lot more alien freaks."

"Hey, you shouldn't be so rude." Helen said behind Ben 23, as she moved out her cell. Alan's eyes widened when he realized that Helen was a Kincelerian. Helen smiled at Alan and then blushed, "Oh wow...I didn't realize that you were… you know…"

"What?" Alan said, as he looked down at himself and laughed as he lifted his molten hands, "Hot?"

Helen then giggled, "Lol, sure. We'll stick with that."

"Enough of your flirting!" Kyle growled to both Alan and Helen. "We need to get out of here. There are two guard Techadon robots that are outside the prison block. We're going to have to take them down to get out of here."

Kyle then looked down to the end of the cell block, and to much of his surprise, the cell at the end of the block was still active. Kyle raised an eyebrow, "They keep that cell on reserve power. Who do they have in there?"

"That's not important." Manny growled, "We need to go now. Alan, you and me will take out the two Techadons." Manny ripped off Ben 23's collar and tossed it aside. As Manny moved over to take off Kyle's collar, Alan moved over to Helen. Alan carefully removed Helen's collar, and both young aliens blushed at each other.

"So...do you have anything to do this Saturday?" Alan laughed, "Me and my friends were thinking about hitting up the movies to see that new superhero movie-"

"Get a room, you two freaks." Ben 23 growled, as he moved over to Kyle. Ben looked at Kyle and nodded, "So, what exactly do we do now, tough guy?"

Kyle looked at Ben 23 and rolled his eyes, "We follow Manny's lead." Kyle looked at Alan, as he finished removing Helen's collar. "Alan. You and Manny are going to have to take out the two guards. I'll rally all the other prisoners, so they can riot and start a revolution here. Helen and I will then go to Psychobos' lab so I can get my ring. After I have my ring, we'll get to the hangar, so we can steal a ship."

"Then we ride the storm out of here." Manny smirked, as if the plan was foolproof. Ben 23 nodded, as if he liked the idea. Helen remained silent, not wanted to add her own input.

Alan, however, was not up for this plan. "Um, you're forgetting the part where we go and find Mirajane and Saeko."

Kyle heard Alan say this, and then he put his hand over his eyes. "Dammit."

Manny stepped up to Alan and then simply said, "Sorry, Alan. But Psychobos took them. They're probably dead now. We have to get out while we can. This is it."

Alan, however, did not accept that answer. He stepped in on Manny and then growled, "There is no way I'm leaving Mirajane or Saeko behind. I'm a superhero, and I don't leave anyone behind."

Manny and Alan seemed like they were about to square off, when Helen tried to run between the two, "Wait! We need to focus on getting out of here! Not fighting each other."

Manny and Alan, however, ignored Helen and then each threw a punch at each other. Alan pulled his punch back as he tried to duck under one of Manny's four arms. As Alan ducked under Manny's two uppercuts, Manny used his two lower arms to punch into Alan's chest. Alan was sent flying back, but Manny quickly grabbed him and yanked him forward. Manny pulled Alan into a hold and began squeezing the young hero. Alan growled and then ignited himself, exploded in a bright blast of orange and red flames. Manny growled in discomfort from Alan's flames, when the young Pyronite then slammed his head into Manny's head. Manny dropped Alan and pulled away from the Plumber's Helper.

Alan aimed his fists forward and began blasting a constant stream of flames at Manny, who crossed his arms in front of him and began pushing through the fire. Alan narrowed his eyes at Manny and suddenly cut off his blast. Manny, who now had too much momentum, stumbled forward at Alan, who growled and delivered a devastating right uppercut to Manny's jaw.

Manny began backing away in pain, as Alan stood on his own two feet and balled his fists. Alan then growled to Manny, "We are not leaving Saeko or Mirajane! That is not up for discussion."

"You son of a bitch!" Manny wiped blood from his mouth and growled, "I'll tear you in two."

As Manny and Alan started to charge at the two, Kyle ran between the two and ordered, "If you guys want to kill each other, can't you do it when we're free from this place?"

"Get out of the way!" Manny growled to Kyle, but Kyle then turned to the large Tetramand and refused to move.

Helen then moved in front of Alan and placed her hand on his chest. "You two need to stop this! Stop trying to prove who's the Alpha Male here, so we can get out of here!"

Alan and Manny began to slow their breathing, as Kyle and Helen tried to cool down the situation. As two aliens began to finally seem to be level-headed, Ben 23 rolled his eyes and growled, "Okay. Now that the dick measuring contest is over, can someone get us out of here?"

"Sure thing-" Helen started to say, when a banging noise began coming from one of the vents in the prison block. All the prisoners grew silent, as the banging began to get louder.

"What is that?" Ben 23 gulped.

Kyle quickly snapped at the young boy, "Zip it."

The room grew quiet again, as the banging got louder. All the prisoners looked at each other, when they all suddenly hear a voice coming from the vent, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

The vent was then kicked opened, and Spiderman crawled out of the air vent. Spiderman hopped on the ground, and realized he was surrounded by a legion of alien prisoners. As the aliens all looked at Spiderman, the webslinger looked around and then awkwardly laughed, "So... I'm guessing this is Cell Block B."

"Spiderman!" Alan cheered, as he moved through the different aliens. Alan looked at Spiderman's new Black Suit and he raised an eyebrow, "What's with the costume change?"

"It's temporary." Spiderman quickly said.

Alan was about to say something, when Helen zoomed next to him and giggled, "Um...Alan. Introductions? You didn't tell me you knew Spiderman!"

"Well, you know." Alan blushed and chuckled.

Before Alan could finish his comment, the two exit doors to the cell block opened, revealing four large red Techadon robots, and behind them were the two-blue guarding Techadons. All the prisoners growled or roared at this new sight.

Kyle backed away and growled "Oh f**k me!" Just then the Techadons all aimed their weapons forward at the prisoners and began opening fire. Kyle hopped behind Manny, who crossed his arms in front of his vital organs. Helen zoomed over to Ben 23 at super speed and tackled him. The two slid into an empty cell, narrowly dodging the energy blasts that were now ripped through the alien prisoners!

Spiderman's spider sense was causing both his ears to ring, as he was barely dodging the hail of laser fire. As Spiderman flipped backwards, nearly being hit with a large red laser beam, Lax growled in his mind, " _ **There is a life form in the locked cell in the back of the block!**_ "

Spiderman landed on the ground and growled, "What does that have to do with me?!" Spiderman fired a black web into Alan's back and yanked the young Pyronite away from the fight.

The six Techadon began to advance, as they continued to mow through the innocence alien prisoners.

"We need to get through the vents! I used them to escape Psychobos and his robot guards!" Spiderman yelled to Alan, who could not seem to concentrate because of the screams of aliens around him. Alan's eyes widened as he watched multiple aliens fall victim to the Techadons laser fire.

Alan could not seem to shake himself back into reality, until Spiderman slapped the Pyronite in the face. Spiderman then yelled, "ALBRIGHT! I NEED YOU WITH ME!"

Alan blinked a few times, then he began to nod. Spiderman then yelled, "Kid! Get to the vent! Once you get there, lay covering fire for the others!"

Alan nodded, but couldn't seem to get words to proceed out of his mouth. Spiderman then heard Lax say once again, " _ **Human! There is a life form in the back of the cell block who is listed as a Persona Non-Garda, in the Interlac Database!**_ "

"What does that mean?!" Spiderman once again asked Lax, as his Spider Sense went off again, and he leaned back, dodging a photon missile.

" _ **A being that is classified as a "Planet-Killer" is trapped inside of the cell in the back. If you free this prisoner, you could use it as a distraction to escape with your friends.**_ " Lax's voice said in Spiderman's head.

Spiderman then grumbled, "OR, that being will end up killing me and all of my friends."

Spiderman leapt into the air and began swinging towards the back of the cell block, where the remaining locked cell stood tall.

As Spiderman swung away, Manny leapt forward at one of the approaching red Techadon robots. Manny punched the Techadon, and it stumbled back a few feet. However, as Manny tried to close the distance between that Techadon, a second robot turned and fired a missile at Manny's head.

Manny blinked in shock, but a fireball hit the missile. The missile's blast sent Manny backwards, and he hit his butt on the ground. The Tetramand looked over to see Alan, who made his way over to the large broken vent, firing fireballs at the Techadons.

Kyle glanced over at Helen and Ben 23, and realized the two were alright. Kyle then looked and saw that Spiderman made it to the end of the cell block and began tampering with the keypad to the last locked cell in the prison block. Kyle then yelled to Helen, "Helen! Take the kid and get to Alan! Manny, give us some cover!"

Manny and Helen nodded, and both immediately got to work. Manny punched the ground in front of him, and a large piece of the floor rose out in front of him. Helen yanked Ben 23 up, which caused the immature alternate version of Benjamin to growl something to the young alien. Helen, however, ignored him and sped out of the cell, nearly being hit by a large missile. The missile flew into the cell that Helen and Ben were once in, and it completely demolished everything in that cell and the cell next to it.

Kyle, on the other hand, began running towards the back of the cell block. As Kyle drew near the back of the cell block, the force field around the last cell came down, which caused Spiderman to run inside the cell. Kyle called out, "Hey! Be careful! We don't even know who's inside there-"

"WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" Kyle heard Spiderman yell, and Kyle rushed into the cell. Kyle stopped next to Spiderman, and a look of surprised came over his face. Kyle and Spiderman looked down on a naked Hispanic teenage male, with spiky black hair, and orange eyes. The naked Hispanic guy looked extremely mal-nourished, and very sickly.

The boy looked up at Spiderman and Kyle, and put on a weak smile. The guy then laughed, "Oh man...have you guys seen my monkey?"

"Um…" Spiderman said dumbfounded, "Back to the drawing board, Lax."

The boy stopped and started stumbling towards Kyle and Spiderman. Lax said to Spiderman, ' **This human seems to be extremely mal-nourished**.'

"No duh." Spiderman growled aloud, which caused the boy and Kyle to stop and stare at him. Spiderman looked at both Kyle and the Hispanic teen and then he nervously giggled, "Um, my bad. I have an annoying symbiote attached to my nervous system."

"I didn't know that 'does whatever a spider can' part included having crazy symbiotes in your body." Kyle quickly shot at Spiderman.

Spiderman glared at Kyle and quipped back, "Oh, I didn't know part of the Green Lantern's oath was to be captured and imprisoned like a bitch."

"You're Spiderman?" The Hispanic teen smiled at Spiderman and then Kyle. The boy then spread his arms out, as if he were revealing his true form. "I'm Rex. Nice to meet everyone. Now, you guys know where my monkey is?"

"We need to go guys!" Alan ran into the prison cell, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw the skinny Hispanic guy named Rex. "Who the hell is this guy?!" Alan pointed at Rex, who waved.

As Rex began to open his mouth, Kyle pointed at him and growled, "If you say one more got damn thing about your monkey."

Rex's mouth shut, but his mischievous smile was still planted solid on his face. Rex then looked out of the prison cell, and he saw as the Techadon robots were now rounding up the different alien prisoners.

"Oh boy." Rex then smirked, "Looks like it's nano time."

"What?!" Kyle, Alan, Spiderman, and even the symbiote Lax, all said at the same time.

Rex, however, ignored the three hearable voices, as he charged forward. As Rex charged the deathly Techadons, the large war robots turned on him. One Techadon fired a massive blast of red energy forward, so Rex slid under the blast. Rex rolled under the Techadon, and leapt forward onto the chest of a Techadon. Rex slammed his hand onto the chest of the robot, and blue outlines began growing out of Rex's hand and into the Techadon. As the other Techadons began to turn on Rex, the bright blue glowing outlines grew passed the Techadon, into the ground, and into the remaining Techadons in the room. The Techadons all suddenly shut down and fell silent.

All the remaining aliens and other beings looked at Rex in a mix of surprise and confusion. Rex then looked back at Spiderman and Kyle, and called back, "So, I'm guessing I'm not in Providence."

"Rhode Island?" Helen asked, innocently.

Manny then growled to Helen, "Obviously not, idiot."

"Who is the hell is this freak?" Ben 23 pointed at Rex.

"Who are you, munchkin?" Spiderman asked Ben 23, who glared at him.

"Are you serious? I'm like the world's greatest superhero. Ben 23! You ever heard of me?" Ben 23 growled to Spiderman, who crossed his arms.

Rex then laughed, "I'm Rex Salazar." Rex then snapped his fingers, and all the Techadons began breaking down into tiny nanites. The nanites began to be absorbed into Rex's body, and Rex began to become nourished again. Rex's eyes began glowing blue and all his muscle mass began returning to him. A blue and black tight jumpsuit grew around Rex's body, and Rex stretched his arms out. Rex then looked at Spiderman and then nodded, "Generator Rex is back"

"Oh." Kyle shook his head, "You named yourself, didn't you?"

Alan's face glowed extremely bright, as he tapped Helen's shoulder in excited, "This is going to be so bad ass."

* * *

As Ben began to shake furiously on the ground, Saeko tried to move over towards her fallen friend. But as Saeko ran towards Ben, the orange armored Fury jabbed her Vibranium spear at Saeko's head. Saeko swatted the spear away with her sword, and then kicked the orange Fury in the chest. As the orange Fury rolled on her back, the green armored Fury slashed her green lightsaber at Saeko's throat, which caused the purple haired swordsman to hop back. Saeko jabbed her katana forward at green Fury, so the green Fury twisted her green lightsaber and bounced the katana away from her. Saeko took this chance to grab the green Fury by her blue and white hair, and then Saeko yanked the Fury forward. Saeko drove her knee into the green Fury's chest, and the Fury coughed in pain. Saeko then delivered a right hook to the green Fury's head, while the orange Fury began recovering. As the green Fury stumbled backwards, Saeko hopped up and slashed down at the green Fury's head, slashing her katana into the faceplate of the Fury. The Fury, however, did not even flinch. She simply delivered a powerful right hook to Saeko's face. Saeko's lip burst, as she backed away from the Green Fury. As Saeko stumbled backwards, the Orange Fury twisted her spear and jabbed it at Saeko's back, which caused the purple swordsman to side step to the left. The Orange Fury's spear jabbed forward at the Green Fury, who hopped over the spear, stepped on the Orange Fury's back and then leapt forward at Saeko. The Green Fury slashed her lightsaber at full force, and Saeko tried to hop backwards, but her back hit the side of a spaceship and the lightsaber gazed her stomach. Saeko growled in pain, as the skin on her stomach superheated and blackened. Saeko pushed the Green Fury away, and thought to herself, 'They...have gotten a lot better.'

Kai, who covered in blood and sweat, swung her orange prototool laser sword at the Red Fury, who stabbed her red scissor blade into Kai's shoulder. Kai growled in pain, as the Red Fury pushed her blade deep into her shoulder. Kai responded by slashing her sword outward in a wide arc, slashing deep into the Red Fury's shoulder. The Red Fury backed away in pain, and then hissed in anger. Kai grabbed hold of her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding, when the Blue Fury lashed her blue, red, brown, and green elemental whip into Kai back. Kai yelled in pain, but quickly turned around to face the advancing Blue Fury. The Blue Fury swung her whip forward at Kai, who quickly slid on the ground. Kai then leapt up and tackled the Fury, and the two Female Fatales rolled on the ground. As both Kai and the Blue Fury began lifting back up, the Red Fury began moving towards the two.

Kai yelled out to Saeko, as she kicked the Blue Fury in the chest. "Saeko! We need to end this!" Kai looked over at Ben, who was still shaking, and obviously dying. "Ben is dying!"

"I know!" Saeko growled, as she kneed the Green Fury in the chest, and then elbowed her in the face. As the Green Fury's helmet started gushing out blood, Saeko punched the Fury in the back of the head, and then launched her forward.

As the Green Fury tumbled away, the Orange Fury advanced on Saeko's front. This caused Saeko then growl and furiously kick forward into the Fury's chest.

Kai, who quickly twirled out of the way the Blue Fury's whip, had to take a blind leap backwards, as the Red Fury stabbed forward at her leg. Kai dodged this assail, and then slashed into the Red Fury's hip, which caused the Red Fury to back away in pain. Kai then spun around and slashed the Blue Fury's right hand, and the Fury's hand exploded in blood.

As the Red Fury then turned her attention towards, Saeko, was still more-or-less holding her own against the two other Furies, the Blue Fury moved in on Kai once again.

Kai growled at the Blue Fury, who slashed her whip against the ground. "COME ON, BITCH! COME ON!"

The Blue Fury slashed her whip at Kai's face, and Kai ducked out of the way. Kai tried to move forward on the Fury, but the Fury slashed the whip again, and this time the whip cracked on Kai's cheek. This caused the Kai to winch in pain. The Blue Fury whipped her whip forward one more time, but Kai lifted her Prototool at the right moment, blocking the whip. The whip wrapped around Kai's Prototool blade, and much to Kai's surprise, the Blue Fury yanked the whip forward. Kai stumbled forward, but quickly regained her footing. The Blue Fury would not quit, so she began wrapped the sizzling electric whip around her own arms, as she pulled Kai towards her. The Blue Fury's arm plates seemed to be melting into her skin, as she pulled Kai within breathing distance now. As Kai became trapped under the Blue Fury's strength, the Fury lifted her right hand up to Kai's face. The Blue Fury's hand, began collecting all the blood around, and the blood began forming into the form of an extremely sharp and deadly blood blade. The Blue Fury began pushing the spike down at Kai's throat, which caused the young girl to growl and then twist her Prototool away from the Fury and maneuver herself behind the Blue female. Kai then stabbed her prototool into the Fury's good shoulder, but the Fury quickly slammed her elbow into Kai's face. Kai's nose burst in blood, which caused her to pull her prototool out of the Fury's shoulder and back away. As Kai grabbed her nose, the Blue Fury's whip turned into water, and the Fury tossed the whip aside. The Fury then lifted her hands, and two large dueling knives made completely of earth, lifted out of the hangar bay's floor. The Blue Fury began twisted the knives around her, as she began slowing walking towards Kai.

Kai, who was already breathing heavily, growled as she twisted her own Prototool. As her Prototool came to a stop in her hand, Kai then let out a savage scream, and she charged forward at the Blue Fury.

As Saeko and Kai fought off the four Furies, Granny Goodness had Mirajane's Cosmic Satan Soul form pinned against the Hangar Bay wall. Granny Goodness lifted Mirajane up with one hand, and growled, "You ungrateful little whore! You would treat your Granny like this? I saved you from death. I pulled you from that s**thole world you called home. And this is how you thank me? I'm going back to Edolas, and I'm killing whatever remains of your Fairy Tail family!"

Mirajane growled, as her body began to glow bright orange. Mirajane's skin turned into a light brown shade, as she changed into a new Satan Soul form. A dark brown armor, which seemed to be made completely rocks, sand, and precious metals, formed around Mirajane's torso and legs. Three blue diamonds formed a triangle on Mirajane's chest, and the diamonds shone extremely bright. Rock-like gauntlets formed over Mirajane's wrists, and those gauntlets, seemed to be small drill bits pointing outward from Mirajane's arms. Mirajane's wings disappeared into her back, and her the end of her tail was engulfed in a large metal ball, with several jagged diamond spikes pointing out.

Granny Goodness smirked at Mirajane's new form and growled, "You think the _**Spring Jackal: Satan Soul**_ transformation will save you? I know all of your forms and all of your moves, girl!"

Mirajane, whose eyes drifted towards Ben's lifeless body, then growled. Granny Goodness, however, continued to taunt Mirajane, as she slammed the she-demon into the wall. "You're weak! You've grown soft around these humans! I'll have to toughen you up again."

Mirajane's tail then randomly whipped upward and slammed its metal spike into Granny Goodness' face. Granny Goodness was taken by surprise, and she dropped Mirajane and backward away. Mirajane fell to the ground, and then began running at Granny at full speed. Granny's fist began engulfed in Omega Energy, as she laughed at Mirajane, "A cheap shot? I always thought Saeko was the one I taught to fight dirty."

As Mirajane closed in on Goodness, Granny mercilessly jabbed the she-demon in the chest. Mirajane immediately coughed up blood, as all her rips were suddenly shattered by Granny Goodness. Granny then lifted her elbow up and drove it down on Mirajane's head. Mirajane slammed into the ground at an extremely high speed. Mirajane's head slammed against the ground, but this just caused Granny to then stomp her foot down on Mirajane.

* * *

"We need to make this quick." Spiderman said, as he Rex, Manny, Kyle, Ben 23, Helen, and Alan ran into Dr. Psychobos' empty laboratory. Spiderman looked around the lab and then nodded, "I honestly thought this place would be swarming with those robots."

"Yeah, Techadons are a lot to deal with, especially when you don't have the proper equipment." Manny mumbled, as he walked over to a wall of energy rifles, pistols, and other powerful weapons. Manny strapped on four energy pistols to his vest. Then he lifted two energy automatic rifles, and latched them on his back.

Ben 23 walked over to where his Omnitrix hovered inside a containment field. Ben 23 tapped a few buttons on the control panel, and the containment field dropped, and the blue and golden Omnitrix fell in Ben 23's hand. Ben was about to put it on, when Spiderman called out, "Wait Ben! Our Ben...the Ben from this universe… he needs an Omnitrix to survive. To live. His Omnitrix has exploded into a dozen pieces. It's completely ruined."

Ben 23 frowned at Spiderman and then growled, "No way. This is my Hero watch. There's no way I'm giving up my Hero Watch."

Spiderman got on his knee and looked the younger version of his good friend Ben. "Ben...listen buddy. I promise you that we will get you your watch back. But my friend is going to die without it, and I can't let that happen." Spiderman put his hand on Ben's shoulder and nodded, "I need you to trust me. Please."

Ben 23 lowered his head, but refused to say anything.

Spiderman was about to say something to encourage Ben, when Alan called out to Spiderman. "Hey, Peter! I mean...Mr. Parker...I mean, Spiderman!"

"Just go ahead and out my secret identity, Heatblast." Spiderman growled to Alan, who scratched his head in embarrassment.

Helen looked at both Spiderman and Alan, then she said in excitement, "Wow, your name is Peter?"

Alan then nervously laughed and said, "Um, actually. His name isn't Peter. I was calling him Peter, because that's not his real name. Hahaha."

"Oh." Helen said, now a bit disappointed.

"In the Hangar Bay, Saeko, Kai, and Mirajane are fighting an old lady and a bunch of armored chicks. They don't seem to be having that great of a time. We need to help them." Alan pointed at the camera monitor, and saw multiple angles of the fight. Granny Goodness had her foot on Mirajane's chest, while Saeko and Kai continued to try to fight off the different Furies.

"Everyone!" Spiderman ordered, and got to his feet, "Get whatever you need! We're moving out now!"

Kyle pulled out his Green Lantern ring, and picked up his lantern. Kyle looked over at Rex, who looked around the lab in a mix of confusion and interest. Rex looked at several pieces of scrapped technology and then rubbed his chin. Kyle asked Rex, "Hey man. What are you staring at man?"

Rex rubbed his chin, and then he looked at Ben's golden Omnitrix and then he smirked. "I think I have an idea on how to help your friend, Spiderman." Rex looked over at Spiderman with a mischievous smile on his face.

Kyle slipped his ring on his ring, and then he lifted his ring to his lantern. Kyle's eyes started glowing bright green as he began chanting his oath. "Brightest Day, Blackest Night…"

Green will power energy began swirling around Kyle, as his arm was engulfed in a blast of green power. "...No evil shall escape my sight,"

Green and black metals and substances began growing around Kyle's body. As his armor grew around him, a black mouth plate grew under Kyle's eyes and covered everything below the Lantern's eyes. The black plated mask began to become glossy, and small white glowing spots began floating around the mask. "...Let those who worship evil's might,"

"Beware my power…" Kyle's green and black armor finally came together on his body. Kyle's entire torso was covered in a dark green armored plating, with a white circle in the center of the armor. Inside that white circle was a green lantern-shaped object, which shined extremely bright. Kyle's legs and arms were covered in black and white plated guards, that latched tightly to his body. Kyle's eyes had a powerful green glow to them, as he declared with power, "GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

Everyone backed away from the Green Lantern, as Kyle's body released several waves of green energy around him. As one wave of energy faded away, another was instantly released from Kyle's body. Kyle's armor finally molded together, and he began levitating a few feet off the ground.

"Wow…" Alan shook his head in awe.

Spiderman gulped then nodded, "Yeah, that's not something you see everyday, am I right?"

Helen's mouth hung wide open as nodded her head in silence. Lax then said in Spiderman's head, ' **That was quite the spectacle, indeed.** '

"That was pretty awesome, Kyle." Ben 23 smirked, as he crossed his arms.

Green Lantern looked over at the young human and then nodded, "Ben, I think I'd prefer you use my proper title. Green Lantern."

Ben 23 nodded and said, "Save it for someone who cares, Rayner." Ben looked at Spiderman and then grumbled, "So, what now, Spidey? Are we still going to save your friends?"

Without a hesitation, Spiderman nodded to everyone and ordered, "Let's go!"

* * *

As Granny stomped down on Mirajane's head, Saeko became pinned by both the Green and Orange Fury. Both the Orange and Green Furies crossed their weapons into an X, and then pushed Saeko's katana back against her chest. Saeko struggled as both Furies pressed their attacks on her, and she growled to the Orange Fury, "Rei, stop this, dammit! I don't want to kill you! We can protect you all on Earth! We can kill Darkseid."

The Orange Fury, however ignored Saeko, and pushed her spear with more force. As Saeko pushed against the two Furies, the Red Fury slowly stalked Saeko from behind. As the Red Fury slowly twisted her sword, she silently made her way to Saeko's blind spot.

As the Red Fury was about to strike, Saeko heard Spiderman's voice above her. "Watch your back, Busujima!" Saeko glanced up to see Spiderman, in his new Black Suit, swinging towards her. And much to Saeko's surprise, Spiderman was followed by Alan, Helen, Manny, Ben 23, Green Lantern, Rex, and a couple dozen recently escaped alien prisoners. Alan fired a large fireball at both the Orange and Green Furies, and the blast caused the two Furies to zoom away from Saeko. This allowed Saeko then furiously turn around and stab her katana upward into the jaw of the Red Fury, and through the Fury's skull.

Spiderman landed on the ground and his eyes widened as Saeko yanked her katana out of the head of the lifeless Fury. Spiderman looked at Saeko, who glanced at him with wild eyes. Spiderman shook his head, "Saeko...you okay?"

Spiderman was interrupted by Lax yelling in his head, 'Duck! Lightning!' Spiderman's spider sense exploded, as he ducked and barely missed a large blast of lightning. Spiderman looked behind him and saw Dr. Psychobos crawl into the Hangar Bay with a dozen remaining Techadon behind him.

Green Lantern yelled to any of the prisoners who could hear him over the explosions around him, "Everyone needs to get out of here! Get into a ship and launch into hyperspace. That can't follow us all out of here!" As Green Lantern was about to say something else, Granny Goodness slung Mirajane by her tail into the Emerald Knight. Both Mirajane and Green Lantern tumbled away from the New God, as she stomped towards the two.

As several aliens began trying to move away from the Techadons and towards the several abandon ships in the Bay, the Techadons began opening fire on the aliens, and anything that seemed to move. Several large laser blasts hit stray spaceships, which caused them to explode.

As an explosion happened behind her, Kai's prototool slashed with one of the Blue Fury's stone knives. The Blue Fury angled her second knife and thrashed it at Kai's head. Kai swatted away Blue Fury's knife away, and then kicked the Fury in her side. The Fury recovered and then jabbed Kai in her arm with one of the knives, and Kai backed away in pain.

Saeko pointed her sword outward, as both the Orange Fury and the Green Fury began to circle around her. Spiderman ran towards her, but Saeko yelled, "Pete! Get everyone out of here! You have to help Ben!"

Spiderman stopped in his tracks and slapped his head, "BEN! Oh man!" Spiderman pointed at Ben 23, who still held his Omnitrix in his hand. "Ben! Follow me!" Ben 23 nodded, and he and Spiderman ran towards the motionless Ben, who was still lifeless on the ground. Rex saw Spiderman and Ben 23 running for Ben, and then Rex's eyes fell on the destroyed Omnitrix. Rex's nanites began forming a picture of a strange new device in his mind. Rex's nodded, and ran towards Ben's destroyed Omnitrix.

Spiderman yelled to Alan, as he, Helen, and Manny hid behind a collapsed spaceship. "Alan! Get to the Rustbucket, and plot a course to Earth! We're going to have to get going as soon as everyone's on board!"

Alan nodded, and then looked at Manny. "Manny! Cover us!" Manny nodded, as he pulled the two plasma rifles off his back and began firing at Psychobos and the Techadons. Psychobos crawled out of the way of the plasma fire, and many of the Techadon robots refused to move, just taking all the gun fire. Alan and Helen then took this chance, and both teenagers charged for the Green Plumber Starship, that was still surprisingly in one piece.

Saeko aimed her sword at the Orange Fury and growled, "Rei! I will kill you if I must! I don't want to do this, but I'm not going back! I'm never going back!" As Saeko finished, the Green Fury pushed her lightsaber forward, and the green energy blade loosened into a long green energy whip! Saeko heard the buzzing of the lightsaber behind her, and narrowed her eyes. The Green Fury began twirling her whip as she walked behind Saeko, and the Orange Fury's spear began radiating Omega energy.

The Green Fury slung her whip down at Saeko's head, so Saeko slashed her katana upwards, knocking the whip off course. As the green energy whip slung into the ground, melting into the floor, the Orange Fury stabbed at Saeko's chest, which caused Saeko then twist her sword into the spear, barely angling the spear away from her. The spear tip cut through Saeko's thigh, and the swordswoman growled in pain. She kicked the Orange Fury in the chest, and as the Orange Fury rolled away, the Green Fury slashed her whip into Saeko's other side, and Saeko screamed in pain. Saeko quickly turned and slung her katana at the Green Fury's arm, and the sword cut the Fury's arm off completely. Saeko slid towards the Green Fury, who caught her lightsaber in her remaining arm. Saeko kicked the saber out of the Fury's hand, and then headbutted the Fury so hard that a large gash was cut into Saeko's forehead. The Green Fury stumbled backwards, as Saeko picked up her katana in one hand, and held the lightsaber in her other hand. The Orange Fury glared at Saeko and then nodded. Saeko raised an eyebrow, when the Red Fury suddenly hopped from behind Saeko and tried to grab hold of the her. Saeko side stepped and slashed her katana forward at the Red Fury. The Red Fury lifted her arms upwards, using them to block Saeko's katana. Much to Saeko's surprise, the Red Fury's armor held up against her Vibranium katana. Saeko then growled and slashed the lightsaber into the Red Fury's back. The Red Fury yelled in pain, but then Saeko pushed her off. As the Red Fury lay unconscious, the Orange Fury then slammed her shoulder into Saeko's chest, and Saeko yelped in surprise. The Orange Fury kicked both Saeko's katana and lightsaber away from her, then she twisted her spear around Saeko's neck and forced Saeko on her knees. Saeko struggled to push the spear away from her throat, as the Orange Fury twisted her spear's tip to aim at Saeko's neck. Saeko struggled to push the spear away, when the Orange Fury leaned forward and whispered in Saeko's ear, "Time to die." The Orange Fury yanked her spear downward, but Saeko slammed her head into the Orange Fury's head, causing the girl to jerk backwards. Saeko grabbed hold to the Orange Fury's spear and swung it downward onto the Orange Fury's head. The spear slung down, cutting the Orange Fury's mask open, revealing the face of a Japanese teenage girl, who had hardened cold orange eyes, and an orange buzz cut hair style.

Saeko aimed the spear down at the girl and growled, "Rei! Stand down! This is over!"

Rei, the Orange Fury, glared back at Saeko, not speaking. She only glared at Saeko. Saeko lifted the spear and declared, "I have bested you! Submit!"

"Never." Rei snarled to Saeko. "I will kill you, and deliver your head to Darkseid."

"Darkseid?" Rex whispered to Spiderman, as the two made it to Ben 23, who was kneeling next to Ben's unconscious body. Rex put his hand on Ben's chest, and blue outlines began growing on Ben's chest. Ben 23 and Spiderman both looked at Rex, as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "Wow...my nanites are telling me that this guy's DNA has been shredded to bits...how is that possible? I've never seen anything in the universe that can tear apart a person's DNA."

"You haven't met Malware." Spiderman said, as he glared at Malware's soupy remains.

Dr. Psychobos began crawling towards Green Lantern, as the young hero charged forward at Granny Goodness, who was making short work of Mirajane, when a large ship craft pulled in front of him. Dr. Psychobos stopped in his tracts, and much to his surprise, the pilot of the spaceship was Princess Attea.

"Get in, Egghead." Attea yelled to Psychobos, who frowned at her. Attea then growled, "Hey, I'm not going to repeat myself. SixSix and SevenSeven are waiting on one of my cruisers, right outside the Armada's rim."

"And the prisoners who are trying to escape?" Dr. Psychobos narrowed his eyes at the princess. Attea simply smirked.

"I've ordered all my other ships to blow this vessel to bits as soon as I give the order." Attea nodded, "Now get on." After hearing this, Psychobos smirked and crawled on the ship, as it began angling towards the Hanger Doors.

* * *

Mirajane punched down on Granny Goodness' head, as the New God directed her attention on Saeko and Rei, who both seemed to be locked in a heated glaring battle. Granny growled as Mirajane then leapt over her and slammed her mace-like tail against her head. As Mirajane landed in front of Granny Goodness, Granny began moving towards the she-devil. But to much of Granny's surprise, a large wall of green bricks made completely of energy appeared in front of her.

Granny Goodness snarled to herself, "Lantern?!" Goodness turned her head, to see the Green Lantern float behind her, aiming his ring creating his construct. Goodness smirked at the Emerald Knight and chuckled, "So, you're suppose to be a Green Lantern? What is your name, boy?"

"Why does that matter, bitch?" Green Lantern growled.

Goodness continued to shift her attention between Mirajane, and the Green Lantern, as both fighters circled her slowly. Goodness then smirked, "I think it would only be right to know the name of the boy I'm about to kill."

"In your dreams, bitch!" Green Lantern created two long swords with his ring, and pointed them both at Granny Goodness, while Mirajane crouched and began glowing bright orange. An orange magic circle appeared on Mirajane's chest and it began twirling in circles. Mirajane's body began releasing several waves of sand and dust around her, and then fists became engulfed in multiple rocks and metals.

" _ **Magma Prominise!**_ " Mirajane roared, and then charged forward at Granny Goodness. Mirajane launched herself fist forward, and this caused the old hag to grab hold of Mirajane's fist, completely absorbing the attack.

Mirajane's eye widened, as Granny Goodness' eyes began glowing bright red. The old hag snarled at Mirajane, when Green Lantern flew behind Granny Goodness and slashed both of his green construct swords down on the New God. Much to his surprise, Granny released a wave of Omega Energy from her back, and Lantern's constructs were instantly obliterated by the wave of energy. Granny looked at both Mirajane and the Green Lantern and then laughed, "Oh come on! Is this really the best you got?"

"Above you, bitch!" Granny Goodness heard, and she looked upward and saw Manny diving downward at her, with all four of his fists ready to punch the old woman. Granny Goodness smirked as Manny continued, "You're wide open!"

Granny Goodness rolled her eyes at Manny, and then as Manny closed in, Granny Goodness snarled, " _ **OMEGA BURST!**_ " Granny Goodness released a large flash of bright red energy from her eyes, and this energy released a concussive force so power that it sent Mirajane, Manny, and Green Lantern flying backwards.

As Mirajane sailed over Saeko's head, Saeko still had Rei's spear aimed at her chest. Rei put a smirk on her face and goaded the purple haired swordswoman. "What are you waiting for, you stupid bitch! You've basically killed me already! You left me alone with Darkseid-"

"I did what I had to do to survive." Saeko quickly shot to Rei, whose eyes widened in a crazed feeling of anger.

"You killed Takashi! You killed the one person who ever loved you." Rei called out for everyone to hear.

"What?" Spiderman asked silently.

Green Lantern, who was on a knee, looked over at Saeko and Rei and then asked aloud. "What? Saeko killed someone?"

"In cold blood." Granny Goodness gloated, as she walked next the Lantern. Granny Goodness then called out, "Saeko had to chose between her life and the lives of some of her friends. Saeko chose her own life. She murdered them all in cold blood."

"The man I loved." Rei growled to Saeko, who lowered her head and had tears streaming out of her eyes. Rei then smirked, "You killed him, and that's why I'm going to kill you! You're nothing but a filthy traitor! You kill everyone you touch."

Saeko shook her head and whispered, "No... that's not true."

Mirajane yelled out to Saeko, "Saeko! Don't listen to that stupid bitch! She's wrong!"

"Quiet, she-devil." Rei snarled at Mirajane, who snarled back at her. Rei then directed her attention back at Saeko, "So, do it bitch. Kill me. But if you do, I will come back. I will haunt you...just like he haunts me...just like he haunts you."

Saeko dropped Rei's spear and backed away from the Fury, who quickly rolled forward and grabbed her spear. Saeko stomped on the hilt of her katana and it slung upwards into her hands. Saeko and Rei clashed their weapons together, and sparks of energy were sent flying everywhere.

"SAEKO!" Spiderman yelled, who was at Ben's side, with Ben 23 next to him. Spiderman stood to run over to Saeko, but Rex grabbed him and stopped the young hero.

"Spiderman!" Rex said, as he kneeled next to both Bens and lifted the mangled Omnitrix. "I need you here! I'm going to try to save Ben!"

Spiderman shook his head in concern, as he looked away from Saeko and kneeled next to Ben.

"Lantern!" Mirajane yelled, as she and Green Lantern had gotten back to their feet. Tears streamed down Mirajane's face, as the Orange Fury loosened her grip on Saeko.

"Let's get this bitch." Green Lantern growled, as both he and Mirajane began charging Granny Goodness. Green Lantern glanced at Mirajane and nodded, "I go high, you go low!"

"Let's tear this bitch in half!" Mirajane snarled as they neared her.

Granny Goodness, however, began to laugh. "Hahaha. Well, well. How the mighty have fallen! I expected a certain death for the human over there," Granny motioned towards Kai, who was now disarmed and pinned down by the Blue Fury. "But Saeko? I would never had thought she'd be brought to tears...because of her dead boyfriend! I can't wait to tell Darkseid!"

Mirajane glared at the old hag, as she continued. "And Darkseid thought getting her back was the most important thing. Congratulations, Rei! Queen of Darkseid's Furies! You are now officially the head of Darkseid's honor guard!"

Mirajane roared and began charging at Granny Goodness, who saw this and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mirajane! You never learn! I know all of your moves!" Granny Goodness began summoning a ball of Omega energy in her hands.

As Mirajane continued her charge, Green Lantern soared behind her and began summoning a ball of his own green willpower energy. Green Lantern fired off his ball as Goodness fired off hers, but as both balls of energy crossed each other, Mirajane leapt forward at the ball of Omega energy. A magic circle appeared over Mirajane's chest and she growled, " _ **Gaia Force Alive!**_ " Mirajane's body was engulfed in an orange and brown aura, and she collided with the blast of Omega Energy. Lantern's ball of energy hit Granny Goodness, but the old woman was unfazed by the attack.

"Please," Granny growled at the Green Lantern, "Don't tell me that's the best the Guardians of the Universe have to offer." However, Mirajane emerged from the Omega energy unharmed. Still covered in orange magical energy, Mirajane charged forward and slammed her shoulder in Granny Goodness' chest. Granny Goodness yelped in surprise, "What the hell?!"

"Gaia Force Alive is a special magical technique that my Master Makarov taught me." Mirajane growled, as she drove her fist upwards into Granny's stomach, which caused the hag to cough up air. "This technique makes my body completely invulnerable. That's not all, any energy attack that hits me is converted into Terra energy, which I can use to strengthen my attacks!" Mirajane then slung another punch into Granny's face, which caused the New God to back away in pain.

Green Lantern took this opening and then created a large spikey gauntlet construct with his ring, and then he punched Granny Goodness in the back of the head. Granny Goodness stumbled forward, and Mirajane leapt forward and drove her knee into Goodness' rib cage.

Granny Goodness grabbed her chest, and Mirajane charged the old woman yelling, "I will defeat you, and send whatever remains of you back to Darkseid! I'm not the same little girl you use to bully."

Granny Goodness growled as Mirajane neared her, but then Green Lantern, who created a green sledgehammer with his ring, slammed the hammer into Granny Goodness' knee and the old hag fell to one knee. Mirajane then leapt forward and her fist became engulfed in a ball of orange and brown magical energy. Mirajane then growled, "Now die!"

Mirajane socked Goodness in the face, but the New God quickly hopped to her feet and pulled Mirajane into a strong death lock. Granny Goodness wrapped her arms around Mirajane and began crushing the she-devil.

Mirajane yelled out in pain, as Granny Goodness jerked her arms together and Mirajane's back snapped! Granny Goodness smirked and laughed, "OH! I love hearing the sound of snapped bones! It's so refreshing!" After Granny Goodness finished her statement, Mirajane's Satan Soul form disappeared and Mirajane returned to her human body. And while Mirajane's body was instantly healed, she was still rendered unconscious.

Granny Goodness tossed the young woman aside, then directed her rage at the Green Lantern, who looked at Mirajane with wide eyes. Granny Goodness simply laughed, "Okay, boy. Time to deliver on my promise. What was it again?" Granny Goodness then gave Green Lantern a dark and evil smile, "Oh yeah. I said I was going to kill you."

* * *

"How long until he's okay?" Ben 23 asked Rex, as the Hispanic Evo held his hand on Ben's chest. While explosions and chaos swirled around the group, Rex continued to try to save Ben's life.

"I don't know, man." Rex shook his head, "My nanites usually fix machines, or cure Evos. I've never used them to try to fix a person's DNA."

"You have to try." Spiderman said to Rex, as he glanced over to Saeko, and saw the swordswoman grab Rei by the head and slam her knee into her face.

"Why don't you try to fix his Hero Watch?" Ben 23 pointed at the shattered and scrapped Omnitrix that once belonged to Ben. "If your tiny robot bots can fix machines, just fix his Hero Watch."

"It's too advanced for my nanites." Rex grumbled, as he kept his hand planted on Ben's chest. "My nanites have no idea where to even start with that tech. I'd have to let them study his watch for days to get a simple understanding of his device."

"That makes sense, I guess." Spiderman said, as another explosion happened behind the trio, who hovered over Ben.

"Why does that make sense?" Ben 23 asked in confusion.

Spiderman, who continued to look at Rex, simply nodded and narrowed his eyes at Ben's body, "The Omnitrix is alien technology. And I'm guessing your nanites can't get a grip on the level of tech that is built in it."

"My Hero Watch is alien tech?" Ben 23 shook his head in confusion. "But...that doesn't make any sense! Aliens are the bad guys! I know that for sure."

"That's not always an absolute, kid." Spiderman grumbled to Ben 23, as he looked over at Rex. "Alright, Rex. So, your nanites can't fix his DNA or his Omnitrix, what do we do now?"

Rex looked at Spiderman and shrugged, "I have no idea. Unless you have a spare...watch." Rex looked over at Ben 23. Spiderman then looked at Ben 23 as well. The young man glanced at both teenage heroes, who had determined looks on their faces.

Ben 23 shook his head and then immediately said, "Oh, heck no! This Hero Watch is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I can't just give it up!"

"Ben is going to die if you don't let him wear it!" Spiderman growled, "He's being pulled apart from his DNA! Nothing can save him besides an Omnitrix!"

Rex put his hand on Ben 23's shoulder and he then nodded, "Hey, Ben. Spiderman is right. This guy is dead without your Omnitrix."

"He will give it back to you, I swear." Spiderman nodded to Ben 23, who's lip started to quiver. Spiderman then quickly said, "And if he tries to keep it, there is a Kryptonian and a super-powered vampire who will not hesitate to kick Ben's ass. But if we're doing this, we need to do this now."

Ben 23 frowned down at Ben's unconscious body, and then he nodded. Ben 23 then lifted his gold and blue Hero Watch, and then handed it off to Spiderman. "Do what you have to, I guess."

Spiderman immediately slapped the new Omnitrix on Ben's unconscious body. The Omnitrix immediately latched onto Ben's wrist and began glowing bright blue. Spiderman looked at the Omnitrix and then Ben's body and then he raised an eyebrow, "Um...so this should be working, right?"

Rex, who was still injecting nanites into Ben's body, called out, "My nanites are still saying that his DNA is still ripped in two and still unraveling. What else do you need to do with the watch?"

"Maybe you have to active it." Ben 23 guessed, as he crawled on top of Ben, and lifted his arm up. Ben 23 pushed down on the flat faceplate of the Omnitrix, and a blue holographic screen launched upwards. A holographic circle with multiple of Ben's original aliens' faces on it hovered over the watch, and Ben 23 began cycling through the list of different heroes. Ben 23 finally reached the alien Ben had dubbed 'Frankenstrike'. Ben 23, however, laughed and then said, "Okay! Time for some LightningVolt action!" Ben 23 released the faceplate, and the faceplate shifted out of the way, revealing the Omnitrix's core.

"Lightning Volt?" Rex asked as Ben 23 slammed down on the Omnitrix's core, and Ben's body was engulfed in a flash of bright blue light. Ben 23, Rex, and Spiderman backed away as Ben's body floated to his feet. Ben's left arm suddenly had several veins start growing outwards and upwards towards his face. As the veins reached his eyes, Ben's eyes went from white with green pupils, to all yellow eyes. Ben's arms grew extremely large, and suddenly two massive arms punched out of Ben's lower torso. Ben's suddenly turned dark red and his transformation was finally completely. Four Arms roared loudly and then flexed all his muscles.

"Handy Man?" Ben 23 grumbled, as Four Arms began lifting his arms and checking himself in all places.

"Ben!" Spiderman yelled, when both Ben 23 and Four Arms looked at the webslinger. Spiderman then shook his head and then nodded, "I mean, my Ben."

Four Arms then smirked at Spiderman, "It feels good to be back! I swear I thought I was dead! Everything was really black, but I could still hear a bunch of explosions around me." Four Arms then looked at Ben 23, and noticed that this Ben seemed younger and covered in expensive jewelry. "Oh man. Who's the runt?"

Ben 23 crossed his arms and then growled, "Who you calling a runt? I saved your life. You're wearing my Omnitrix."

Four Arms looked at his shoulder and realized that the Omnitrix he had on was blue and not green. Four Arms blinked in shock and then he looked at the young Ben with wide eyes. "You saved my life...thanks. I owe you one."

"You owe him a new watch, amigo." Rex laughed to Four Arms.

"Who is this guy?" Four Arms pointed at Rex.

"Great question." Spiderman said, when his spider sense went off, and then he grabbed Ben 23 and hopped out of the way yelling, "Hit the deck!"

Rex and Four Arms both ducked as the ship that both Attea and Psychobos were in fired off, and began flying towards the Hangar Bay doors.

Saeko kicked Rei in the chest and then yelled, "Jesus! Everyone grab hold of something!" Rei took this chance to punch Saeko in the face, and Saeko's lip burst open.

As the ship flew towards the Hangar doors, the doors swung open and then all the air in the Hangar Bay began flying into the vastness of space. Saeko and Rei both stabbed their weapons into the ground, barely holding themselves in place. As the Blue Fury reached for something to hold onto, Kai grabbed her by her head and then kneed the Fury in the face. Kai then stabbed her Prototool into the ground and grabbed hold of the unconscious Fury. Granny Goodness stood tall, as all the oxygen flew passed her, and she seemed unfazed. Green Lantern created a hooked gauntlet and smashed the hook into the ground, hooking himself to the ground. Mirajane, on the other hand, ignored the fact that all the oxygen was escaping the room, and was engulfed in a ball of demonic energy. Her original Satan Soul form appeared, and she snarled at Granny Goodness. Spiderman slammed his hand to the ground and stuck to the ground, and then he held tight to Ben 23. Four Arms punched into the ground to hold himself in place, but Rex then growled and glared at Granny Goodness.

"We need to get out of here!" Spiderman yelled to any Titans who could hear him.

Rex, on the other hand, growled back, "We need to finish this." Rex's hands were then covered in several blue highlights. Then two massive orange, black, and grey metallic fists grew over Rex's own hands. Rex then growled, "This ends now!"

Rex leapt forward, and the vacuum pulled Rex forward towards Granny Goodness. Granny blinked in confusion, as Rex punched her with his massive fist. Goodness backed away in pain, but then Mirajane tackled the old woman and the two were sucked into the vacuum of space.

Rex's massive fists broke apart, revealing his normal hands. But then Rex's right arm was suddenly covered by the blue highlights once again, and then a large orange and deadly sword grew out of Rex's arm. Rex stabbed the massive sword into the ground, and he slid next to the Rustbucket. The Rustbucket's engines began to fire off, and Rex looked at the large green spaceship.

Kai, saw this and then yelled, "We need to onto the Rustbucket, and then get out of here!" Kai then looked at Spiderman and then yelled, "Parker! Get everyone on!"

Spiderman nodded to Rex, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Rex! Use your nanites to close the Hangar doors!"

"What about Mirajane?!" Four Arms screamed, "We can't leave her out there!"

"Do it!" Green Lantern yelled, as his body became covered in his green aura. "Close the doors once I'm outside! I'll go and help her take down Granny Goodness!" Before anyone could yell out to Kyle, the Lantern had already launched himself forward and out of the bay doors and into space.

"Rex! The doors!" Spiderman yelled again.

"Wait!" Four Arms yelled, "One more!" Four Arms released the floor and was sucked towards the Hangar Bay doors. Four Arms then slammed on the blue Omnitrix and he was engulfed in a flash of blue light. Four Arms was then replaced by the alien hero Jetray. Jetray was a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. Jetray had yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water.

"Jetray!" Jetray yelled and then zoomed out of the Hangar Doors. Rex then slammed his free hand onto the ground and his nanites began flowing through the floor. After a few seconds, the massive Hangar Bay doors began to close.

Saeko saw the doors begin to close, and she took this time to try a crazy plan of attack. Saeko kicked Rei's spear out of the ground, and the Orange Fury lost her grip on the spear. As Rei was sucked towards the closing Hangar Doors, Saeko released her sword and grabbed hold of Rei. As the two flew towards the doors, Saeko punched Rei in the face, which caused Rei to grunt. Rei then kicked Saeko in mid-air, but Saeko grabbed Rei's kick and then punched down on Rei's stomach at full force. Saeko felt her heavy punch crack a few of Rei's bones, and Rei growled in pain. As the doors finally closed, the outer pull into space came to a stop, and Rei and Saeko slammed into the Hangar Bay doors at a high speed. Saeko and Rei hit the door extremely hard and both Furies fell to the ground unconscious.

Spiderman released Ben 23 and then began running towards Saeko. "Saeko!"

'She is fine.' Lax said in Peter's head. 'I detect her heartbeat from here. She will be alright. Her body is extremely durable.' Spiderman reached Saeko and lifted her in his arms, and he began breathing heavily. Lax then said in his head, 'You can slow your heart rate now. Your friend is alright.'

"Good." Spiderman said, as he brushed a small piece of Saeko's purple hair that covered her face. "I'm glad."

After looked at Saeko for a few seconds, Spiderman realized that the swordswoman began to awaken. Saeko's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled upwards at the webslinger. Spiderman's black mask slowly formed off his head, and revealed his human face. Spiderman smiled back at Saeko, and this caused Saeko to laugh.

"Nice suit." Saeko gigged. "I think the black...looks pretty good for you."

"Thanks." Peter laughed, as the black suit then formed on his face again, covering his identity once more.

"Hey, you two!" Rex said, as his arm returned to normal, as he began running towards the Rustbucket. "We need to get out of here!"

"He's right!" Kai said, as she had Manny carrying the unconscious Blue Fury. "We need to get into the Rustbucket and then get out of here." Kai looked at the still unconscious Rei, and then she looked at Saeko, who Spiderman was now carrying bridal style. "Do we take that Fury with us too? We couldn't stop the other two from flying off into space."

"No." Saeko growled, as she looked back at Rei. "We leave her to die."

Spiderman looked at Saeko, who continued to glare at Rei's helpless body. Kai nodded, and then snapped to both Manny and Rex, "Come on! We need to get going."

Kai, Rex, Ben 23, Spiderman, Saeko, and Manny, who carried the Blue Fury on his back, ran up to the Rustbucket, and the spaceship's ramp opened down to the five. Helen stood on the ramp and then called out, "Hey guys! Alan has the ship prepared! He said he's waiting for Kai to give the order to launch!"

"LAUNCH!" Kai yelled as she ran passed Helen and towards the cockpit of the spaceship. Kai then looked back at the lot of heroes, and then ordered, "Get into a seat in the cockpit! We are launching now!"

* * *

As both Mirajane and Granny Goodness were tumbling in the vastness of space, as Mirajane socked Granny Goodness in the face. Granny seemed unfazed by Mirajane's attack. This caused Mirajane to roar in anger, and then deliver a roundhouse kick to Granny's chest, which Granny Goodness simply shook off.

"That was a huge mistake!" Granny Goodness laughed as she grabbed Mirajane by the head and then drove her Omega Energy covered fist into Mirajane's chest. Mirajane was sent flying backwards, as she flew passed Green Lantern, who zoomed forwards at Granny Goodness.

Green Lantern summoned a large green energy sledgehammer and slammed it against Granny's head. Granny leaned against the sledgehammer, and the hammer exploded on contact. Granny Goodness growled and then punched forward at Green Lantern, who used his flight abilities to angle himself out of the way of Granny's punch. Green Lantern then aimed his ring at Granny's face, and blasted a large wave of energy into the New God's face, and pushed the old hag backwards. As Granny Goodness as pushed backwards, Jetray zoomed behind her and then fired out his green neuroshock beams into her back. Granny Goodness grunted in pain at this attack, but she could not turn in time to punch Jetray, who zoomed out of her way and floated next to Green Lantern.

"Who the hell are you?" Green Lantern looked at Jetray with a bit of an annoyed look.

"I'm Jetray." Jetray said simply, as if that were common knowledge.

"Tennyson!" Jetray heard behind him, and to much of his surprise, Mirajane tackled him in a bear hug! Mirajane held onto Ben tightly and quickly laughed, "I thought you were dead! I thought I was dead, honestly!"

Mirajane then released Jetray and then shook her head, "I'm...really glad you're not dead!"

"Same here." Jetray laughed, and then looked over at Granny Goodness, who was now recovering. Jetray looked at the Green Lantern and then nodded, "So, is this the guy we were sent to rescue?"

"You were sent here to rescue me?" Green Lantern laughed, "The way you were looking inside the Hangar Bay, I thought I was going to have to try to save your little ass."

Jetray then nodded, "I'll admit it, I came on this mission a bit unprepared." Jetray then looked at Mirajane and nodded, "This isn't even my Omnitrix. I'm on borrowed time."

"What?" Mirajane asked in concern.

"Guys!" Green Lantern said, with a hint of fear in his voice. Both Mirajane and Jetray looked over at Green Lantern, who was staring at Granny Goodness. Granny Goodness was covering herself in large balls of Omega Energy. After one sphere of energy was created, another would start to form. Green Lantern gulped, as Granny Goodness roared an extremely loud and demonic roar. "Um...Mirajane! What exactly do we do now?!"

Mirajane blinked in fear and then said, "She's activating an ancient power known as the _**God Killer**_ form. She's going to temporarily become as powerful as Darkseid!" Mirajane looked at both heroes and then nodded, "We need to get out of here, now!"

Green Lantern nodded quickly, but Jetray remained silent. Mirajane noticed this and she quickly asked, "Hey, Ben! What's wrong?!"

"How can we hear each other in space?" Jetray asked, in a very confused manner. "I mean, we're in space! So, how can I hear you guys? I've never thought of that, and I've been in space several times since I was ten!"

Granny Goodness roared in anger, and launched herself forward at the trio of heroes. Lantern and Jetray zoomed to the left and right respectively, but Mirajane snarled and charged her head on. As the two mad titans collided together, Mirajane delivered a powerful right hook into Granny's head, but Granny didn't even feel the attack. Granny, however, punched straight into Mirajane's chest, as the She-Demon tried to attack again. As Mirajane was sent flying backwards, Granny Goodness whipped her head towards Jetray and opened her mouth wide. Granny Goodness then released a massive beam of energy from her mouth, and the beam began flying towards Jetray.

Ben yelped, "Oh crap! Not the lasers!" Jetray zoomed upward to try to avoid the beam. However, to much of the alien's surprise, the beam exploded into multiple rays of energy, and then began frantically whipping and zigging around following his new path. As Jetray made a wide loop in the vastness of space, the beams of Omega Energy zipped after him. Jetray yelled back to Mirajane and Green as he zoomed towards the hundreds large Incursean War Crafts, "Guys! I can't shake these things! I need to lead them away!"

"Tennyson!" Green Lantern reached his hand out as Ben jetted away from the fight. Granny Goodness then zoomed over Lantern and slammed her Omega charged fists downward on the Lantern. Lantern punched his ringed fist upward and barely put up a green force shield to block the blast, and Granny Goodness broke through the shield like butter. As Lantern flew downward, Mirajane punched Goodness in the back of her head, and the old hag growled in annoyance. Goodness then whipped around slapped Mirajane furiously, causing Mirajane to fly backwards, but then Goodness grabbed hold of the She-Demon's tail and yanked her

Towards her once more. Granny Goodness then punched Mirajane in the face again, and Mirajane was sent flying back. Granny Goodness smiled as she realized that Mirajane had been knocked unconscious.

As Granny Goodness floated towards Mirajane's helpless body, an assortment of green cybernetic cuffs and locking mechanisms wrapped around Goodness' body. Granny Goodness growled, as she looked back, and saw Green Lantern creating the different imprisoning constructs with his ring. As the Granny tried to shake off the chains and cuffs, Green Lantern continued to create more constructs to hold her down.

"You're not getting out of this one, bitch." Green Lantern smirked down at Granny Goodness.

Granny Goodness could feel her 'god killer' power fading, but she still had confidence she could finish off the Emerald Knight and claim victory for Darkseid. Granny Goodness began building up Omega Energy in her core and her entire body started collecting red Omega energy around her. Green Lantern building in shock, as he saw a crimson light pierce his green constructs, but a soon as he realized this it was too late. Granny Goodness snarled to the Lantern, "I have tricks of my own, boy!"

Granny Goodness then exploded in a blast of Omega Energy, annihilating all the traps, chains, and other contraptions that Green Lantern had woven and formed around the New God. Both Green Lantern and Granny Goodness were both launched backward, and both quickly used their flight abilities to regain stability.

As Green Lantern and Granny Goodness glared at each other, suddenly a large missile flew between the two and hit the Incursean ship that the young heroes were just on. Green Lantern and Granny Goodness looked at the ship as it rocked at the explosion caused by the missile. As several more lasers and missiles began raining down, Granny Goodness pushed the red Omega symbol on her belt and she growled, "Rei! Get your furies out of there! Take the flagship."

"Saeko is getting away! She is in the green Earth craft-" Rei snarled in the communicator.

Granny Goodness then snarled back to the young fury, "Get your Furies out of there, now! That is an order!"

"They took Korra." Rei coldly added in.

"Good." Granny Goodness whispered to herself. She then looked at Green Lantern and growled, "Time to die Lantern!"

As Green Lantern and Granny Goodness zoomed towards each other, the Rustbucket launched out of the Incursean's ship hangar. Kai, who sat in the cockpit with Alan in the copilot seat, yelled to all the passengers onboard, "Everyone! Get to a seat! And get out of the hangar bay, we're going to have to open those doors to get Ben and the others."

As the Rustbucket zoomed through space, Kai and Alan began looking through the windshield and saw the hundreds of smaller alien crafts that were filled with innocent alien prisoners. The next thing Alan and Kai noticed were the several dozen massive Incursean war ships that were firing on the Royal Incursean ship they had just left. As Kai and Alan looked at the massive armada of warships, Alan noticed a small flash of green light. Alan then looked in the direction of the green light and saw Granny Goodness with her hands wrapped around Green Lantern's neck, and the old hag was strangling the Emerald Knight.

Alan stood and quickly said, "She's going to kill him! I have to go out and help!"

"Belay that!" Kai growled as Spiderman, Saeko, and Rex entered the cockpit. Kai looked at the three and ordered, "Hey get in a seat! And where is everyone else?"

"In the med bay." Saeko said, as she sat in a seat next to Spiderman. Rex, however, ran up to Kai and Alan and saw Green Lantern struggle to free himself from Granny Goodness' embrace.

Rex looked at Kai and nodded, "Hey, open the Hangar Bay doors. I'm going to help out."

"You need a space suit, don't you?" Alan asked.

Kai then retorted, "Don't be insane! Granny Goodness is killing both Mirajane and the Green Lantern! Who are you to stop her?"

"I'm Generator Rex." Rex smiled at Kai, as if she should know who he was. Kai, Saeko, Spiderman, and Alan looked at Rex for a few seconds in silence, not knowing how to even begin responding to Rex's answer.

Kai raised an eyebrow to the Evo and growled, "What the hell does that even mean?!"

Before Rex could answer, as small green beam zipped passed the Rustbucket and hit one of the escape ships that were being piloted by a group of the captive aliens. As the beam hit the escape ship, the ship exploded, and it instantly killed the passengers in that ship. Everyone in the cockpit looked out to see the dozens of warships releasing hundreds of smaller Incursean fighter ships. The Incursean fighters were green and yellow circular disk-like ships that had pink laser cannons attached to their front. The hundreds of ships began zooming towards the dozens of escaping alien ships.

"Jesus!" Kai gulped, "We're fish in a barrel!"

"It gets worse!" Jetray's voice came over the coms.

"Tennyson?!" Saeko yelled, "Where are you?! Kyle needs help! And we haven't seen Mirajane!"

"That old witch fired these red glowy lasers at me, and they're still chasing me!" Jetray cried out, as if he were exhausted. "I don't know how long I can keep this up, but I am getting tired!"

"Those energy beams are similar to Omega Beams, Ben!" Saeko yelled from her seat. "Do not let them hit you! I don't think you'd be able to survive the blast! I've seen Darkseid destroy energy with those attacks."

"I can't shake them!" Jetray yelled, as Rex turned and began running out of the cockpit. Jetray then yelled, "The Incursean warships are also releasing hundreds of fighters! We're not getting out of here without a fight!"

"You're right." Kai grimly said.

"Hangar Bay doors opening!" The Rustbucket's ship said aloud, and Kai and Alan looked on the security screen and saw Rex opening the Hangar Bay doors and being yanked forward into the coldness of space.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Kai yelled in a mix of confusion and anger.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?!" Jetray yelled to himself, as he zig zagged through several Incursean fighter ships, as the streams of Omega Energy began closing in on him.

Jetray flipped backwards and fired a blast of his neuroshock beams at the rays of Omega energy. Jetray's shocks collided with the Omega blasts and quickly fell to the power of the Omega Energy. Jetray quickly then launched himself upward again, nearly hitting a passing fighter. As Jetray whipped around the fighter, two or three of the eight Omega rays hit the ship, completely destroying the ship in the process.

Jetray continued to fly away, as the remaining five beams continued after him. Jetray looked back and then said aloud, "These things are locked onto me!

Jetray looped around an Incursean warship, as it began bombarding the line of escape ships that were making a beeline towards a small blue and white moon that Jetray had just noticed. Jetray then yelled to his Omnitrix, "Kai, are you in the group of ships headed towards that Hoth-looking planet?"

"It's a moon!" Alan quickly corrected Ben on the com.

Kai then growled, "Shut up, Albright. Yeah Ben. I'm leading the ships to the moon. There is an old and abandoned mining station on that moon. If we can reach it-"

"This is an Incursean armada!" Jetray growled, as he zoomed passed another Incursean warship and launched himself towards Granny Goodness, who had landed on the burning and drifting Royal Incursean ship, which was on the brink of destruction. "These guys will tear through the planet if it means killing us!"

"We can't deal with a prolonged battle in space, Tennyson!" Saeko said for Ben to hear. "Our best option is to get to that moon base, and set up a last stand."

"We'll die if we do that!" Jetray said, as he closed in on Granny Goodness, who was about to snap Green Lantern's neck. Jetray then yelled to the ancient imp, "Behind you, old bitch!" Jetray pointed his strange red alien feet forward and kicked Goodness in the face, which was enough to catch the New God by surprise. As Jetray pushed himself off of Granny Goodness, which caused her to release Lantern, the remaining Omega Beams zipped towards Granny Goodness and hit her in the chest. The Omega energy sent massive shockwaves throughout Granny Goodness' body, and the hag roared a demonic shriek in pain.

Green Lantern and Jetray took this chance to fly away from the exploding Incursean Royal ship, they were currently standing on the outside of. As the two heroes flew away from the shocked New God, the Apokolips Flagship zoomed out of the Incursean ship, as it finally reached it critical and exploded. The Flagship zoomed upwards, hitting Granny Goodness and dragging her on the windshield. Granny Goodness glared inside the flagship, and saw Rei piloting it.

"Rei." Granny growled.

Rei then nodded to Granny, "Granny Goodness. Saeko and her human lackeys are leading the escaped prisoners towards that abandoned moon. If we can reach them-"

"We're going back to Apokolips. That's final." Granny Goodness growled through the windshield, as she pushed the Omega Button on her waist again. Granny Goodness then said into the communicator, "I need an Apokolips Cruiser to my sector of the galaxy in five minutes. Get it done."

Rei growled, as she watched Jetray and Green Lantern, who had retrieved Mirajane's unconscious body and were now providing cover fire for the remaining refugee ships as they began entering into the moon's atmosphere.

* * *

"How long will we have, once we land?" Spiderman asked, as the Rustbucket began entry into the planet's atmosphere. Spiderman looked at the surface of the strange white planet, and saw nothing but large mountains and wide empty fields of a white crystal-like substance.

"Less that five minutes." Kai said, as she began getting a communication on her screen. Kai clicked the communication, and the channel opened. "Who is this? And how did you get this frequency?"

"We are on one of the ships following you down to this planet." A scared female alien voice said through the radio. "My passengers would like to know what the plan is after we reach the surface of the planet."

"Dammit." Kai said, before pushed the communicator to response, "There is a cave about 9 klicks from where we are now." Kai started, as the Rustbucket lowered its flight and reached under 4,000 feet. "I was informed that there is a large mining station inside that cave. This mining station is an industrially built station by Techadon Weapon Masters. It will be able to provide us food, shelter, and a hyperdrive engine to get to Earth."

"Earth?" The alien female asked on the radio. "We have over 9,000 alien refugees, ma'am. I don't think Earth will be ready to open its arms to us all of a sudden."

"We have Plumbers who can help everyone!" Alan said prematurely, as he pushed the communicator. "And the Teen Titans will be able to easily fight off the Incurseans if they try to follow us there."

Kai yanked Alan's hand off the transmitter and glared at the young Pyronite. Alan whimpered at Kai, but the senior Plumber continued to glare at the Helper.

Kai then growled in the communicator. "If you don't want to get aboard and come to Earth, please feel free to hyper jump to any other system. You'll just need to get passed the massive Incursean armada that is hovering over the atmosphere of this moon now."

After a few moments of silence, the female alien voice then quietly sighed, "We don't have enough fuel for a hyper jump." The voice then cried, "We barely have enough fuel to reach this cave that you've assured us we are going to. If this machine does not pan out, we will all die."

Kai looked at her fuel levels, and she grabbed Albright's hand as he reached for the transmitter. Kai looked back at Spiderman and Saeko, who had worried looks on their faces. "We don't have enough fuel to make a hyper jump either. The Incurseans must have drained out fuel cells when they had our ship locked up."

"Jesus." Saeko said, as she slowly buried her face in her hands.

Before Kai or Peter could say something for Saeko, a new deeper and darker, but panicked, voice came on the radio. "Oh Rao! We've ran out of fuel! Our fuel cell is completely empty!" Suddenly a small blue and grey alien transporter crashed downward in front of the Rustbucket. Kai and Alan barely dodged the ship, as the Rustbucket leaned out of the way of the hopeless ship, as it dipped into the crystally ground and exploded into a ball of flames as it tumbled down in front of the six dozen ships barely following behind Rustbucket Mark 2. Alan looked at the sight in horror, and Kai lowered her head towards her lap.

Kai pushed her transmitter and glanced at Alan, "Put this on a frequency for all the ships to hear."

"What about the Incurseans who are following us?" Spiderman warned. "If they've entered the atmosphere, they'll pick up on whatever message you send to these following ships."

"It doesn't matter. We have to save as many of these people as we can." Kai glared at Spiderman. Kai then nodded to Alan, who followed his captain's order. After adjusting the ship's frequency, Alan gave Kai a thumb up. Kai then pushed the transmitter button. "All alien spacecrafts who can hear me, lower your attitude to under 1,000 feet. That way, if you run out of fuel and crash, your ship might survive impact."

Kai cut off the message, as she and Alan began lowering their attitude. Kai then began tampering with the frequency analog switch.

The cockpit doors suddenly opened, and Ben 23, Helen, and Rex ran in. As the three began to talk, Alan lifted his hand up, trying to wave them to be quiet. As the trio suddenly quieted down, Kai pushed the transmitter button and then said with as much confidence as possible. "This is an urgent message sent from the Rustbucket 2! I am Kai Green and I am the captain of this vessel and also a Plumber! I am escorting several unarmed alien crafts, and we are about to crash land on the abandoned moon named Halu. There is a massive Incursean fleet following after my crew and the unarmed alien crafts, who carry innocent aliens of different species. Men, women, and children! If anyone can hear this, whether you are a Plumber, a Lantern, or any fighting force that protects the weak, please respond. This Incursean armada will destroy us all if we don't get any help. It's now or never."

As Kai finished, she noticed another alien craft's engines go out, and the craft began tumbling towards the ground. Kai then heard the familiar alien voice come on the Rustbucket's communicator, "We've run out of fuel! We're crashing!" However, as the ship neared the ground, suddenly a large green baseball mit made of energy formed underneath the ship, catching it before it hit the ground and exploded.

Kai and the others in the cockpit looked up to see Green Lantern with his hand aimed forward, creating the freshly appearing construct. Behind the Green Lantern flew Jetray, who was holding Mirajane in his feet talons. Green Lantern lifted the mit higher in the air, raising the ship safely from the ground, as the Rustbucket and the other alien crafts neared a large cave opening, that was at the head of a large silvery mountain.

Green Lantern called out to Jetray, as the Rustbucket, and the 34 alien ships behind it began slowly their speed, as they approached the mountain. "Hey Tennyson! Did you catch the message that Kai released to the Rustbucket?"

"I got it, yep!" Jetray smirked as the Rustbucket landed at the foot of the cave. As the other crafts began landing near the Rustbucket, Ben then nodded, "With a message like that, the Plumbers will have to come and help us!"

As Jetray landed next to Rustbucket, Ben returned to his human form, and landed on his feet. Mirajane's unconscious body then fell into Ben's arms, and he caught the her and stumbled a bit. As Ben began getting his footing again, Green Lantern placed the caught ship safely on the ground, and then landed next to Ben.

As the Rustbucket opened wide, Kai and Spiderman were the first down the spaceship's ramp. Kai said into her communicator, as the different alien crafts began opening, and hundreds of panicked and worried aliens began flooding onto the moon Halu. "Albright! You and Saeko will have to pull the Rustbucket into the cave, and find the mining drill that we scanned for when we found this planet. Once you find it, see if you can start it up!" Kai turned and pointed into the ship and yelled, "Manny, Rex! Come on! We need those weapons out here now!"

Manny and Rex both came down the Rustbucket's ramp, both pushing two large hover carts with hundreds of guns and energy batons. After Manny and Rex barely got off the ramp, the Rustbucket entered into hover mode, and the green starship began hovering into the cave.

Saeko's voice came over the com and quickly asked, "How exactly do we start up a massive space drill?"

Green Lantern then lifted off the ground and nodded, "I'll go and help them out! You all need to give us cover for as long as possible!" Lantern then slung his ring forward and a large line of energy slung forward, cutting into the ground in front of the crafts, creating a small trench. Green Lantern then nodded, "Once we get the ship working, I'll signal for you all."

"Gotcha!" Kai nodded, "Now move."

Ben ran next to Kai, as the final ship opened, and a young woman came out of the ship, leading mostly alien children and mothers off the craft. The young woman appeared to be human, she had peachy skin, blue eyes, and shortly cut black hair. Ben found it very surprising that the girl had on a torn Metropolis High T-Shirt. The girl looked over at Kai and then nodded, "I think I talked to you on the radio."

"We did." Kai nodded, immediately recognizing the girl's voice. "I'm Kai Green."

"Wendy Harris." Wendy nodded, "I'm from Metropolis. I was on an alien cruise liner, when me and my family were attacked by-"

"Not now." Kai said, trying not to sound rude. "We need all the women and children to begin heading into the cave. Wendy, you need to lead the evacuation into the cave."

Wendy tried to say something, but Kai pointed at her and nodded, "No time for arguments. Get these people into the cave, and follow the Rustbucket. Once you get to the mining device, get them all settled in."

Kai then faced all the male aliens, who were a complete mixed bunch. There were some farmers, some entertainers, fathers, son, etc. It was obvious to Ben, Kai, and Spiderman that none of these aliens were breed warriors, and that was not a good sign.

Kai yelled aloud, "ALL MALES! IF YOU CAN FIGHT, RALLY UP ON ME! IF YOU CAN STAND, RALLY UP ON ME! IF YOU ARE NOT DEAD, RALLY UP ON ME!" After hearing Kai's demanding voice, many of the male aliens fell into place and began circling around Kai.

Ben leaned over to Spiderman, as Manny and Rex passed by the two and moved over to Kai. "Kai is really taking charge. I guess she's going to set up a last stand until the Plumbers get here-"

"They're not coming." Spiderman looked at Ben, and Ben noticed the worried look on his leader's face. Spiderman shook his head and rubbed his head, "No one responded. No one at all. No one is coming to help us. And even if the Plumbers on Earth heard us, they won't be here anytime soon. Our only way out is that mining station."

"Great." Ben said, as the two rallied with the rest of the heroes and aliens.

Kai and Manny were handing out blaster rifles to as many aliens who could grab one. There were about 2,000 male aliens who could fight. Much to Kai's horror, the Rustbucket only had about 500 blasters. The situation continued to get worse, as more information was revealed.

After all the blasters seemed to be handed out, Kai began passing out small sticky plasma grenades. Kai made it clear that anyone without a blaster needed at least one plasma grenade. Kai climbed onto a large rock, as the plasma grenades were nearly done being passed out to the unarmed aliens. Kai looked up at the sky, as the massive armada of Incursean warships could be seen in the planet's atmosphere.

Kai looked at everyone and yelled, "The plan is simple. We have a trench!" Kai pointed down at the trench. "Since we only have about 500 soldiers' with blasters, everyone without a blaster goes into the trench. All soldiers with blasters go near the mouth of the cave."

"What?!" Manny asked quickly, "That means the only guys with weapons stay in the cave, and those without weapons are sitting ducks."

"Wrong." Kai nodded, as she tossed her blaster to an unarmed alien and took his three plasma grenades. "Tennyson, Rex, and yourself, Manny, will get the attention of the flyers that will be scrambled onto the surface of the planet."

Kai then glanced at the abandoned and nearly fuel less cargo ships as she continued, "Once you three get their attention-"

"This is a suicide mission." Manny grumbled.

Ben then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you have a better idea?"

Manny remained silent, as Kai then continued, "-you'll lead them back towards the cave. As the ships fly over this trench, we've start throwing the plasma grenades onto the Incursean ships. If we keep this strategy going-"

"They'll see through that in a couple runs, if we're lucky." Rex said, as two large mechanical orange and silver wings launched out of his back. Rex then nodded, "What if we take all the fuel out of the ships, and then build a big bomb?"

"We don't have time for that." One of the aliens pointed out to the Evo, who frowned in disappointment.

Manny then nodded and snapped his fingers on all four of his arms. "But, we don't need time to disconnect each ship's battery! If we disconnect the ships' batteries, they will become naturally unstable! Ben, Rex, and I could toss a few of the batteries onto the armada ships. That would cause some major trouble."

Ben looked at Kai, who rubbed her chin. "Kai! That could work! We can get it done!" Ben then activated his Omnitrix and then slammed down on the faceplate. Ben was then replaced with XLR8, and he glanced at Manny, "Follow me and show me how to disconnect one of these thing's battery!"

XLR8 and Manny zoomed off.

Kai and Spiderman then moved into the trench, as the 500-armed soldiers began moving towards the head of the cave. Kai hopped inside the trench, and hundreds of the aliens followed after their new leader. Spiderman hopped in and landed next to Kai.

Spiderman glanced at the human girl and then nodded, "This plan-"

"I'm praying to God that the mining station is operational." Kai said.

' _ **Several hundred of the Incursean flyers have entered this moon's atmosphere! Prepare yourself!**_ ' Lax said in Peter's head. Peter winched in his mask, as he looked at Kai.

"They're here!" Spiderman yelled, and several aliens began shivering in fear. XLR8 came to a stop, holding several disconnected spaceship batteries. XLR8 was then replaced by Big Chill, who grabbed several of the weaponized batteries and touched them on his chest, and the batteries froze on his torso. Manny picked up four of the batteries, and Rex put his hands together and used his nanites to form a large orange and silver scooper with his two hands.

"On my signal, Tennyson!" Kai yelled, as she looked at everyone in the trench. Kai could see the terrified faces of aliens who have never been in a battle before. Kai then said as calmly as possible, "Remember! I need you all to be brave. Stay low, and watch your supply. Once we run out, we're out!"

Kai then looked out of the trench, and upward at the large armada that floated over the galaxy. Kai's eyes then widened when she saw several hundred small dots descending from the sky. Kai then gulped and muttered, "Oh s**t."

* * *

"Oh s**t!" Alan yelled aloud, as he and Saeko pushed forward on the air brakes of the Rustbucket, as the Rustbucket entered into a large cavern, that was massive. As the Rustbucket turned on its ultrabright lights, and suddenly dozens of large 2-meter-long bat-like aliens began swarming around the Rustbucket. The bat creatures eventually began flying into the darkest areas of the cavern, where the Rustbucket's light could not reach.

Saeko glared at Alan and growled, "Don't do that again, okay?" Saeko then looked out of the windshield, and glanced down at the thousands of scared aliens hiding under a large energy bubble that Green Lantern had formed around them. Saeko hit the communicator and yelled, "Kyle? Are the people down there safe?"

Lantern nodded, "Yeah, they're all good...relatively speaking. How much further til we reach the drill? These people can only go so much further!"

Saeko and Alan moved the Rustbucket deeper into the opened cavern, and the lights shone through the darkness. But suddenly, the light fell on a massive object, which made both Alan and Saeko lean forward in awe.

The Rustbucket floated in front of a massive crashed alien vessel that seemed to be over 10000 meters long. This ship was made of a thick and shiny silver and black metallic substance, and had three massive arcs that shot out of the ship's top. Massive golden solar panels lined up over the top of the ship. On the back of the massive ship were 17 massive hyperspace engines. Much to both Saeko and Alan's surprise, there was a massive S shield curved into the side of the massive ship.

"Holy-" Alan gulped.

"S**t." Saeko finished, and then said into the communicator. "Okay, Kyle...are you seeing this?"

Green Lantern had lifted above the women and children and stared in awe at the massive ship, and shook his head in amazement. Green Lantern then said into his ring, "I'm seeing...still working on that believing part."

"That's a Kryptonian ship!" Wendy called out in excitement. "That's the ship of the House of El! Holy crap! That's an actual Kryptonian ship!"

Green Lantern aimed his ring at the ship, and then he nodded, "Ring! Scan this ship for me! Let me know where this thing is from. How many life forms are on this ship? And how do we get in?"

"Scanning." Green Lantern's ring said, as the ring fired a green beam of light that began rolling over the Kryptonian ship twice and then it said, "This ship is a marooned and depowered ship from the planet Krypton. There are over 99,000 living life forms detected on this ship. There is a hangar bay door that is located near the bottom rear of the ship."

Green Lantern then shouted to the women and children, "Follow me to safety!" Lantern then slowly floated down to the massive crashed ship, and the thousands of happy and suddenly hopeful aliens followed.

Alan then went on the com and called for Kai. "Kai! Kai! You won't believe this! We find a Kryptonian ship down here! It wasn't a mining station, it's a Kryptonian ship! Lantern is going to find a way to open the hangar doors, and then we might be able to use something useful inside there!"

Kai then growled on the coms, "I'm glad you're excited, Alan! Find a way to open the ship, and load as many people you can into it. They're here! And they are about to bombard us!"

* * *

Manny hopped high in the air, as hundreds of the Incursean fighters began zipping downward towards the mouth of the cave, where the escaped prisoners were. As Manny sailed over the many fighters, he landed on top of one, and he gripped hard to the top of the fighter. Manny then lifted him four arms and let out a scream of rage, as he slammed down on the fighter, and the fighter's jets went out and smashed into a second fighter.

Manny leapt off the crashing fighter, and sent himself flying towards a higher fighter. As Manny landed on his mark, a trailing fighter aimed its cannon at Manny, who was unaware of the hostile Incursean's actions. However, as the fighter began opening fire, Rex zoomed past Manny and landed on the fighter. He then pushed his hand forward, and let his nanites flow through the alien ship. The alien ship then began to dissolve, as Rex's nanites began converting the metal into his own nanites.

Big Chill flew head first into an Incursean's ship, then the alien hero turned intangible and phased through the ship. As Big Chill flew right through the middle of the ship, the ship froze completely over, and then it exploded.

Big Chill, Rex, and Manny continued to move their way around the small fleet of fighters, taking out as many as possible.

Kai watched the battle from the trench and then nodded, "Okay. Ben, you and Rex need to lead those fighters towards the cave. Manny, while their doing this, you need to unleash the unstable engine batteries."

Kai then looked back at the cave and nodded, "Cave defenders. You all are going to need to lay out some cover fire. Get their attention! But be careful with your ammo. Once you run out, you're out!"

After heard this, Ben and Rex flipped backwards, and began attacking the fighters that were in front of them. Big Chill hit his Omnitrix, and then he was replaced by Heatblast. Heatblast's feet ignited and then he launched after the hundreds of ships that he and Rex were now trailing. Heatblast slung his fist forward, and a long ray of solar energy flew off of Ben's wrist and began slashing through the Incursean Fighters.

Rex allowed his nanites to begin collecting on top of his mechanical wings, and they suddenly began forming two massive orange and silver cannons that began firing off large cannonball-like projectiles, that were made out of clusters of nanites. The projectiles flew forward, each perfectly hitting its mark, causing several Incursean ships to fall victim to Rex's superior machines.

As both Ben and Rex worked as a collected force, each destroying dozens ships per second, the Incurseans began turning their attention towards the duo.

Heatblast glanced at Rex and nodded, "You ready?"

Rex smirked and then laughed, "Of course I am! Let's get crazy!"

Rex and Heatblast both spun away from each other, dodging the hail of blaster fire that the Incurseans released at the two heroes.

Kai watched carefully, as the Incurseans began tailing both Heatblast and Rex. Kai then said into her communicator, as Heatblast aimed his hands behind him and began releasing several torrents of fireballs, knocking off a few of the ships behind him, "Open fire, cave guard! But do not hit my people!"

As soon as Kai said this, the cave defenders began opening fire from the mouth of the cave. The laser blasts began sailing over Kai, Spiderman, and the other warriors within the trench. The trench warriors all ducked under the fire, as the lasers flew towards the incoming Incursean ships. As the swarm of lasers began flying towards them, Rex and Ben both yelped in fear. Rex angled his jets downward and dove into the trench, landing next to Kai and Spiderman. Ben on the other hand, blasted upwards, turning around towards the fight that Manny had gotten himself in.

"Get ready!" Spiderman yelled to the trench warriors, as the hundreds of ships began zooming right above their heads, opening fire at the mouth of the cave. Spiderman watched in horror as several of the cave guards were mowed down by the laser fire that the incoming fighters were laying out. As the ships flew over them, Spiderman then yelled, "NOW!"

The aliens began throwing up the sticky plasma bombs, and they easily connected to the passing ships. As the plasma bombs connected to the ships, the ships began exploding on contact, and tumbling to the ground.

"YES!" Kai yelled, as the trench warriors continued to lead their sneak attack on the incoming fighters. As dozens of the ships continued to explode, the ships that were making it through the plasma bombings, began flying over the cave and looping around for another gun run.

Ben, who had just caught Manny out of the sky, looked at the approaching Incursean ships, and realized that their angle of attack had changed significantly. Ben then said aloud, "Ummm…"

"We see that too, Tennyson!" Rex yelled in his com, and then yelled, "They're about to gun down the trenches!"

Rex put his arms together, and then his nanites began forming a large shield that had a 4-meter diameter. Rex yelled, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

However, it was too late for anyone to react, the Incurseans began opening fire on the trenches. Spiderman and Kai hopped under Rex's shield, as he screamed in agony, as the wave of blaster fire was too much to bare. Spiderman and Kai watched in horror as dozens of the unarmed trench warriors were killed one after another by the lasers. Several of the warriors were scorched, dismembered, or completely annihilated.

"NOO!" Kai yelled, as the Incursean fighters then pulled up and began letting loose onto the cave defenders next. While there were survivors from the trench onslaught, dozens of aliens fell victim to the Incursean's attack. Kai looked at any survivors and then yelled in a mix of fear and confusion, "Everyone fall back to the cave!"

Spiderman then tapped his communicator and yelled, "Saeko! Please tell me you guys found that drilling machine!" There was silence for a few seconds, when suddenly a dozen of the Incursean began lining up on the remaining evacuating trench warriors. As the first Incursean fighter began firing, a red blast flew and hit the fighter, causing it to explode.

"NOT EXACTLY!" Saeko yelled back to Spiderman, as the Rustbucket flew over the heads of the trench warriors, and it flew into the swarm of Incursean ships, fighting all the guns it could possible release.

The Rustbucket began cutting through the massive swarm of Incursean fighters, and this caused all the remaining fighters to begin swarming the ship.

Saeko yelled to Spiderman in her com, "Pete! You need to evacuate the remaining troops into the cave. We have a ship, and Albright and Helen are starting its hyper-space engine. They found…some unexpected help!"

"Saeko! What about you?! I'm not leaving you behind-" Spiderman began, when the Rustbucket lifted upwards and began leading the Incursean fighters up towards the atmosphere. Spiderman then growled, "Where the hell are you going, Saeko?"

"What does it look like?" Wendy's voice came on the com. "We're leading them out of the atmosphere! We'll keep the fighters and the armada ships busy! Get the people onto the ship inside, and get out of here! We'll catch up as soon as they ship is operational!"

Spiderman grumbled something, but then he lifted up and began moving with the escaped prisoners towards the head of the cave. Kai followed behind, occasionally glancing up at the sky, as the Incursean armada still seemed dangerous enough.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Spiderman asked, as he and Kai walked into the massive Kryptonian ship's cockpit, where there were over 2 dozen chairs in front of the ship's different control panels and operating systems. Spiderman narrowed his eyes as Helen and Alan were working with the awakened Korra, who still wore her Fury armor.

"What the hell is she doing out of her restraints?!" Kai growled.

Alan then nodded, "Oh no! It's cool! She's cool! She activated the ship, with a little help from Lantern and Saeko." Alan awkwardly looked at Spiderman and Kai, who were obviously not convinced of the turned Fury's loyalty.

Korra looked at both of them, then she turned away from the two heroes, and pointed at Helen, "Okay, fire up the cosmic rotators."

Helen zoomed around the control panel, and then she pushed a button, and the ship's lights and jets began firing up. Helen zoomed next to Korra and then nodded, "It looks like everything is actually working well! You did it!"

Korra then lifted a small rectangular purple box and nodded, "Don't give me the credit. It was my mother box that gave me the orders to get the ship started."

"A what-box?" Spiderman asked.

Lax then said, ' **I'll fill you in later, human.** '

Korra looked at both Spiderman and Kai and then nodded, "Well, there you have it. I just fixed your escape vehicle…um…who are you guys again?"

"Oh, we're the Teen Titans!" Alan laughed in excitement.

"Wrong." Kai pointed, "You're not a Titans."

Spiderman then nodded to Kai, "And neither are you." Spiderman then looked Korra and then nodded, "Can you start the ship, so we can get out of here?"

"This ship takes a crew of at least 10,000 people to run, operate, and sustain." Korra rolled her eyes, "Do I look like I can do something like that alone?"

"You don't have to!" Ben ran in the cockpit with Manny and Rex. "We have the next best thing! We have a Rex. Everyone's on board, and Lantern has finished fixing piecing the hyper drive back together." Ben waved his hand at Rex, who quickly slammed his hand down the control panel, and the ship's jets began firing at full power, and the ship crashed into the side of the mountain. Many error, and warning messages began, and the ship began to make many dangerous scary noises.

"Rex!" Spiderman said, as the shockwaves forced him to sit down in the captain's seat. Everyone in the control room followed suit, and sat down in the various seats, besides Rex, who growled.

"Come on. Push through." Rex growled to the ship, as he forced more nanites into the ship, and the ship continued to push against the mountain's walls, when suddenly the ship broke through the mountain, and the crew looked in awe, as the massive Kryptonian ship hovered over the planet's surface.

Spiderman then pushed his communicator and yelled, "Saeko! The ship's operational! I need you to turn your ship back around and find us!"

"A bit busy!" Saeko yelled back to Spiderman, "Get that ship out of the atmosphere and center it for a hyper-space jump!"

"A jump?!" Alan asked, "That's not the plan! We need to enter into hyper-space, so we can get back to Earth! If we do a jump, we could end up crashing into something else in the solar system! Or if our calculations are off we could collide with the Earth's surface. This ship has a hyperdrive, so it would end up exploding and killing every living thing on Earth!"

"Albright! We're about to die! Time for insane plans!" Saeko yelled to Alan, who gulped.

Spiderman then nodded to Rex and yelled, "Rex! Use that nanite brain of yours, I need you make sure, I mean 100% sure, that if we jump, we end up 1,000 miles away from Earth's atmosphere. We need to approach Earth from it's northern hemisphere! We'll land this thing in the Pacific Ocean right outside of Metropolis."

"Are you sure about this?" Kai glanced at Spiderman, who did not respond.

Lax then warned, ' **If your plan is off by even a few millionths, you will destroy all life on Earth.'**

'I know.' Spiderman thought back to Lax.

Lax then immediately said, ' **If it means anything to you. I'll survive the impact and explosion.** '

"Let's do this." Spiderman stood in his chair. Spiderman looked at Kai and Korra. "You two ladies need to pilot this ship, and get us out of the atmosphere. Get us to where Saeko and Wendy can get inboard in the hangar."

"Yes captain." Kai grumbled, as she and Korra began piloting the ship, and the Kryptonian ship began slowing lifting off towards the atmosphere.

"New plan, Parker!" Saeko yelled on the coms, and Spiderman winched. Everyone looked at him, and he awkwardly gulped.

"Um…my name is not Peter Parker." Spiderman tried to sound assuring to everyone in the control room.

However, Saeko then yelled in the com, "Peter! The armada ships are about to all fire on the planet! Everything is about to be destroyed down there! Wendy and I are about to enter hyperspace, you all need to jump now!"

As Saeko finished her sentence, several large purple and yellow bombs began falling down towards the planet's surface. As the bombs hit the surface, they released massive waves of purple explosions. The bombs began approaching the Kryptonian vessel, and Spiderman called out to Saeko, "Saeko! Did you go into hyperspace yet?"

There was no answer.

Spiderman asked again. There was still no answer.

"Parker!" Kai looked back at Spiderman, "We need to go! Now!"

Spiderman blinked in confusion, then he nodded, "Ye…Yeah! We need to launch! Now!"

"I'm not done with the calculations!" Rex warned.

Kai then began activating the hyperdrive engine. As all the ship's jets began to build up energy, the explosions neared them. Kai then pulled forward are the thrust, and growled to Rex, "I'll make the calculations for you." The ship then suddenly disappeared in an explosion of blue light, and the planet was then destroyed by the bombs.

* * *

The ship's cockpit shook furiously, as Green Lantern, Ben 23, and Mirajane entered in. Ben looked around at all the young heroes inside the cockpit, and then he saw that the ship was flying through hyperspace.

"Okay." Ben asked as he sat down in a free seat next to an exhausted Rex. Ben looked at Rex, and the Evo teenager shook his head in exhaustion. Ben then looked over at Ben 23. The alternate Tennysons met eyes, and then Ben smiled, "Hey, man. Thanks, again for letting me borrow your Omnitrix. I'm already starting to feel better."

Ben 23 was about to say something, when Mirajane called from her seat up to Kai and Alan, who were both piloting the Rustbucket. "Hey, Kai! How long until we reach Earth?! We need to get out of this star system immediately!"

"What are you in a hurry for?" Kai growled, as she rubbed a wound, that Spiderman was bandaging. Kai looked back at Mirajane and then quickly barked, "And we're going FTL, right now. Unless Incurseans suddenly gained a new access to hyper-fusion engines, we're good."

"Granny Goodness and the Incursean! This is not a good situation! They both hate us, and they both want us dead now." Mirajane quietly whispered, as she sat in her seat completely drained of magical energy. "I can't believe it. Darkseid actually found us…and he wants us back…"

"Hey, Mirajane." Ben looked back at Mirajane and smiled, "I'm not going to let Darkseid lay a finger on you."

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Ben 23 growled, "With my Omnitrix, I'm guessing."

"But from what I've heard about Darkseid," Kai said, as Ben fumbled around with his new blue and golden Omnitrix. "Anyone with Darkseid's power could swat any of us like insects."

Ben pushed down the faceplate of the Omnitrix, and the holographic circle appeared over the Omnitrix. Ben jumped back and then he blinked in shock, "What the hell?!"

"What?" Rex groaned next to Ben. Rex glared over at Ben and then grumbled, "Why are you yelling?"

Ben then looked over at Ben 23, and then lifted his wrist. "How do I work this new thing?"

Ben 23 nodded, and then said. "I got you." Ben 23 began to undo his seatbelt, but Kai glared back and snapped at the two Bens.

"Don't leave your seats. We're arriving at the Plumber's moon base center." Kai ordered. "We're exiting hyperspace soon. Hopefully."

* * *

"You could have destroyed the moon, if your calculations were off." Max growled to the young heroes, as hundreds of the freed aliens exited the massive Kryptonian ship.

"I tried to tell them." Rex started, but Max ignored him.

"We're having a long debrief about this Green." Max looked at Kai, who narrowed her eyes at the older man. Max then looked at Ben and added, "And don't think you're getting out of this either, Benjamin."

"I want all the children and non-plumber personnel to be escorted to the med bay." Max Tennyson yelled ordered to the several alien plumbers, who scrambled around the massive moon base hangar, as the young heroes climbed off the Kryptonian vessel. Max saw the changes the different teenage heroes had goes through over the last few days.

Max then looked at Ben and nodded, "You're looking pretty good for someone who was nearly ripped apart, sport. I'm glad you're alright, son."

Ben gave his grandpa a weak smile, "I'm glad I'm alright too, Grandpa Max." Ben's smile then turned into a frown, when he realized what Max had said to him.

However, before Ben could say anything, Ben 23 pushed him aside and looked at Grandpa Max in awe. Ben 23 shook his head as tears began falling from his face, "Grandpa Max!" Ben 23 hugged the old man, who looked around in confusion.

"Umm…" Grandpa Max muttered.

"Oh," Ben 23 wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at Max, "I'm sorry. In my world...my Grandpa Max is gone. I'm sorry."

Kai put her hand on Ben 23's shoulder and then nudged him towards Alan, Helen, and Manny. "Hey Ben." Kai got on a knee and smiled at the alternate Ben. "How about you go with Alan and the gang? Alan is going to meet with one of his friends, Jaime Reyes. You go with the others, and we will meet with you later."

"But what about my Hero Watch?" Ben 23 pointed at Ben's wrist. "I have to make sure this guy doesn't just jack me for my watch."

"That won't be a problem." Azmuth's voice was heard by the team, and the Galvan walked from behind Max Tennyson and looked at the different humans and aliens. Azmuth looked at the Green Lantern and then raised an eyebrow, "So, you're the new Green Lantern of Earth? Interesting."

"You're Azmuth, the First Thinker?" Green Lantern smirked and then laughed, "Nice to meet you. I'm Green Lantern Kyle Rayner."

Azmuth then looked at both Bens and then frowned, "Two Benjamin Tennysons? I can barely handle and deal with one Ben Tennyson at a time. Now there are two of you." Azmuth then looked at the gold and blue Omnitrix that rested on Ben's arm. Azmuth's eyes widened, which caused Ben and Max to grow silent.

"Is he…" Ben began.

"Surprised." Max finished, with a raised eyebrow. "What are you so surprised about, Azmuth?"

Azmuth looked at Ben 23 and then nodded, "You're not from this universe, are you son?"

"No." Ben 23 crossed his arms and then grumbled, "So what? What does it mean to you?"

"Ben." Ben warned his younger counterpart. "This is Azmuth. He is the one who made the Omnitrix. In your universe, there is most likely an Azmuth who created your Omnitrix too."

Mirajane then said as if it were obvious, "That means show some respect, runt."

Azmuth looked at the older and slightly more mature Ben. "So, I'm guessing this younger counterpart of yourself is the person who supplied you with your current Omnitrix."

"You're right." Ben nodded in defeat.

"So where would my Omnitrix happen to be?" Azmuth grumbled to Ben.

Rex then snapped his fingers and winked at Azmuth. Rex then dropped the shattered and broken Omnitrix down in front of the First Thinker. Azmuth blinked in shock, and looked down at the watch with wide eyes.

"There's that look of shock again." Saeko smirked.

"That's not a shocked look." Ben gulped. "He's gonna explode."

Azmuth looked up at Ben and snarled, "I put the Omnitrix under your protection."

"You did." Ben nodded, and then he pointed at Azmuth, "And under my protection, I came to the conclusion that the Omnitrix would be better off destroyed than in the hands of Malware."

Azmuth looked down at his destroyed creation, as Ben came to a close. "So, that was my choice. My choice alone."

Azmuth then looked up at Ben, and shook his head, "You are a very reckless human, Benjamin Tennyson."

"That's an understatement." Kai giggled.

"A huge understatement." Mirajane laughed.

Spiderman, who was standing next to the conscious and smiling Blue Fury, then said, "Um, what do I do with her. She did try to kill all of us, several times."

"You ever heard of mind control." Korra laughed to Spiderman.

Saeko narrowed her eyes at Korra, but Wendy just shrugged, "She has a point, I guess."

"That is Korra." Mirajane nodded, "We trained together, while I was still under Darkseid's control. She use called the Avatar or something really stupid like that, from where she came from. She's an elemental."

"Avatar?" Green Lantern said to himself quietly.

"Yep." Korra crossed her arms and smirked at all the new superhumans. "It's nice to meet so many superhumans that don't want to kill me."

"She's delusional, obviously." Saeko growled to Mirajane.

Rex smirked at the girl and immediately said, "Wow. She is hot." Mirajane and Saeko glared at him, and he blinked in confusion. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah, you did." Saeko growled.

Mirajane then rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Dumb ass."

"Thanks." Korra smirked.

"Take her to the med bay." Max said to a Plumber, who nodded and grabbed Korra gently. Korra waved at the heroes as she was escorted away. Max then looked at Rex and nodded, "You should go to the med bay as well, young man. We need to run a scan on everyone who's been brought back."

"Do I really have to go with the little kids?" Rex smirked. Max, however, did not laugh back. Rex then frowned and grumbled, "Fine."

Azmuth looked at Ben, as Ben 23 and Rex left with the younger heroes. Azmuth then said, "When you drifted into my lab a day ago, Benjamin, you were not worthy of an Omnitrix."

Ben looked at Azmuth and shook his head, "I wasn't worthy? I'm still not worthy of this Omnitrix. Or any Omnitrix." Ben looked at the strangely colored Omnitrix and then he nodded, "I don't deserve this thing, no matter what strange new color scheme it has."

Azmuth nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

"But." Ben smiled at Azmuth, "I can earn it, one day. I've been growing. I've been learning about being a hero since I was ten." Ben then looked at Spiderman, Saeko, Kai, and Mirajane. "And when I'm with these knuckleheads, I'll become a hero that is worthy of the Omnitrix."

Ben smiled down at Azmuth again, who looked at Ben with a serious face. Ben, who still had a big smile on his face, then laughed, "You're still not making me a new Omnitrix."

"No." Azmuth said.

"No?" Ben asked. Azmuth then nodded back at Ben.

"No." Azmuth repeated him.

"No?" Max then said.

"Yes." Mirajane laughed, and Saeko nudged her.

Azmuth then nodded, "Ben Tennyson. You have destroyed my Omnitrix. I will not build you a new Omnitrix."

Ben frowned at Azmuth, and then he said, "Wait…but I stopped Malware. And I saved my friends- "

"You destroyed my Omnitrix, Benjamin." Azmuth looked up at Ben. "I am glad that your condition has improved, but you have let me down, young one. That Omnitrix was trusted to you, and you allowed the Omnitrix to be destroyed."

Ben frowned at Azmuth, as he collected the broken and shattered Omnitrix from the ground. Azmuth looked up at Ben, and the new Omnitrix, "I will repair the Omnitrix, so it will fix your DNA. But making the additions to the Omnitrix so that you can transform into other beings is a different story. You have broken my trust, Benjamin."

Azmuth narrowed his eyes at Ben, who lowered his head to the First Thinker. "I'm…I'm sorry, Azmuth."

Azmuth continued to look at Ben. He then bluntly said, "I know." Then he disappeared in a flash of light.

Ben turned back to the Titans, with a big smile on his face. Everyone looked at Ben in a shocked and awkward manner.

"Um...Ben?" Mirajane began, when Ben shook his head and laughed.

"I am so screwed." Ben laughed.

Kai then glanced over at Spiderman and then nodded, "Oh, I'm in."

"In what?" Spiderman asked, and then Kai punched Spiderman's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm on the team, Spiderman." Kai smirked as she pulled her proto-tool off her back, and began walking towards the med bay.

Saeko then nudged Spiderman, "Oh, I like her. She's in." Saeko and Mirajane then followed Kai. Max looked at the 3 remaining boys, and then nodded.

Green Lantern, Ben, and Spiderman watched the ladies leave, and then Lantern smiled at the two other heroes.

"So…I'm going to have to look into this new Justice League that you've guys formed on Earth." Green Lantern smiled at Ben and Spiderman. "I'm sure the Guardians of the Universe would be pleased to know that someone is picking up the slack."

"More like doing your job." Ben smirked, as he continued to tamper with his new Omnitrix.

"Don't break that thing, man." Spiderman nodded. "You really seemed like you pissed the little guy off enough."

"It'll be fine." Ben smirked at Spiderman, who blinked at him and then gulped.

"You sure about that, Tennyson?" Lantern smirked.

Ben then glanced over at the Emerald Knight with an extremely cocky look on his face. "Oh yeah. I'm definitely sure. Because I know something that Azmuth doesn't know."

"And that is?" Kyle asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you have such a confident smirk on your face?" Spiderman asked nervously.

Ben then nodded, "I know someone who can build me a new Omnitrix."

 **THE END!**

 **Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed. I know I've been gone for a while, and I'm sorry for that. I had to recollect myself, and find out what I want to do with the Stargazer Universe. It took awhile, but I know what direction we're going now, and I'm excited.**

 **Thank you all for your support! Next, the final chapter of the Static Shock X Freezing Arc will be released. Nega Fairy will also be updated soon, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Just in case any has any questions about what happened in this chapter, here goes.**

 **Mirajane is from Edolas, not the original Fairy Tail world that Albedo is in! Surprise! This was always my intentions, but this is not the end of that story. Mirajane's background and the world of Edolas will be further explored.**

 **Rex is from an alternate universe, which is the original Generator Rex universe. This is the original Rex, who is extremely traumatized by his experiences of being abducted by strange aliens and then being saved by stranger aliens. His back story will also be explained later.**

 **The Four Furies that fought Saeko and Kai are the following:**

 **Blue Fury: Korra (Legends of Korra)**

 **Red Fury: Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill)**

 **Green Fury: Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)**

 **Orange Fury: Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead)**

 **There are more furies. Many more furies, who will eventually be introduced, and will all clash with the heroes of the StarGazer Universe in the near and far future. Stay tuned for more.**

 **Here are the next 4 arcs**

 **The arcs I am doing go in this order.**

 **1\. Magical Beings and Other Things: A Rosario Vampire story**

 **2\. Disastrous Dou**

 **3\. Master of Delusions**

 **4\. Plumbers' Helpers**

 **As these arcs go along, I'm going to keep working on the StarGazer Universe as a whole. This is all about world building and character development. These four arcs will expand the universe, and take us in a more aimed direction than before. I think they will all be fun to write and read. So just stick with me my little gators and crocs.**

 **Between some of these arcs, I will continue the Teen Titans main storyline. I really just need to work on worldbuilding for the universe, and other universes. But these four arcs will be ton of fun, and they will definitely flesh out the characters involved in the stories.**

 **I made a trailer for the StarGazer Universe Year 2. So here you all go:**

* * *

 **You can play the music of Infinity War Trailer 2, and you'll see how it sort of flows with everything.**

Metropolis was on fire. The city's skyline was covered in dark ashes and smoke, which completely blocked out the sun. Buildings seemed to crumble down to the ground, as civilians tried to avoid the rumble and tumbling hell that rained from the sky. Superboy laid on the ground, with a large bleeding gash in his chest. He seemed to be wearing a red and blue suit, that closely resembled Superman's old suit, with a long red cape attached to his back. Next to the young Kryptonian was a shattered statue of Superman.

"We met for a reason…" Superboy's voice rung in the air.

"We all have a purpose for being here…" Natsu's voice could be heard.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy looked up at the sky, as a dark winged figure hovered over a demolished Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu's fists became engulfed in flames, while Erza summoned a large blue flaming blade, and Lucy pulled out a strange and new golden celestial key. The three mages seemed to be prepared for battle, as the figure descended from the heavens above Fiore.

"We have abilities...talents...powers that many people do not have." Takumi said, as he stood alone, looking down on Tokyo. Takumi stood in a large mansion, that hovered over a skyscraper in the city. Takumi wore a dark purple tunic, with black pants, and had a long black cloak that hovered over his back. As rain poured down again the window of the mansion, Takumi glared down at the people of Japan.

"It is our duty to use these powers…" Peter Parker said, as he held a strange yellow serum in his hand, glaring down at the vile labeled, 'cure'. Peter held his red and blue mask in one hand, and the serum in the other. Peter's eyes became filled with tears, as he seemed to be battling his own personal demons.

"To help those who can't help themselves." Albedo's harsh and cold voice cut through the air, and then suddenly stopped.

Albedo held a lifeless young woman in his arms, as the Fairy Tail guild hall seemed to be burning behind him. The petite young woman had short blue hair, light brown eyes, and peachy skin. Albedo laid the young woman on the ground and began giving her CPR, as the ground began to shake around him. As Albedo pressed his lips into the young girl's lips, Mirajane ran next to him, and looked out towards the bay. The young mage saw a large brown and metallic golem standing tall in the bay, aiming a large and destructive magic circle at Fairy Tail's already burning hall.

A dark voice finished off by cruelling laughing, "What foolish sentiments." A sudden image of the entire Milky Way Galaxy burning with purple and black flames appeared, and screaming of terror and agony could be heard from each corner of the known universe.

 _ **YEAR TWO of Greatest is upon us...the limitless Stargazer Universe, which contains both Nega Fairy and Teen Titans: Multiverse's Greatest Heroes will continue and grow.**_

"A great threat is coming over to our world. And we must prepare." Vlad Masters laughed, as he stood in front of a podium that said, 'Masters for President'. As Vlad stood in front of the large crowd of cheering fans, Danny Phantom shot a murderous look at Masters from the crowd. The halfa, who wore his usual black and gray uniform, was trying his very best to contain all his anger. The D on his chest shined extremely bright, as Danny glared at Masters. Takumi Nishijou, who wore his normal school attire, tightened his grip on his pink D-Sword. Peter Parker, who wore a black motorcycle jacket, and dark sunglasses. Peter whipped his sunglasses off, as Vlad narrowed his eyes at the young heroes. Akeno, who stood in between Takumi and Danny, wore a tight white tunic, and had white magic circles floating over her hands.

"We have one shot at this!" Spiderman said, as he wore a black symbiotic version of his Iron Spider armor. As Spiderman rocketed towards the sky, the black symbiote around his feet began morphing into a large rocket booster. The rocket then fired off, and Spiderman was launched upwards, and out of the atmosphere towards a massive space-platform.

"If this doesn't work, we lose everything!" Akeno nodded to Moka, who was covered in sweat, ashes, and blood. Akeno stepped towards her injured friend and then nodded, "We have each other. And that makes us unstoppable."

The scene shifted to a bridge that led into Metropolis. The bridge seemed to have several hundred vehicles backed up on it. A school bus on the bridge, which said, 'Bellwood High School', sat in the middle of the bridge. Inside that bus, sat Alan Albright, who was awkwardly seated at the back of the bus. Alan, then felt a sharp chill up his spine, which caused him to look out the bus's window. A large space station, which seemed to be as large as the moon began glowing in the sky. Much to his own surprise, Alan's hands became engulfed in flames, as several children piled against the bus's windows to gaze at the sight.

Ultimate Wildmutt charged forward at Master Jose, and Erza, who was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor rode on his back. Ultimate Wildmutt leapt forward at Master Jose, who swatted his hand forward.

"So, can we talk about this plan you have, just really quick?" Issei asked Green Lantern, as the two other all stood in a dark and haunted looking high-tech alien ship. Beside Issei was Rias, who was covered in dirt and sweat, while Spiderman, Alan, and Takumi, and stood with them. Issei smirked at Green Lantern, who crossed his arms. Issei then nodded, "So, your plan is to blow up the ship while we're inside of it, which will result in a massive black hole than none of us can escape?" Lantern was about to respond to Issei, who immediately shook his head and laughed, "Okay, so your plan sucks ass. How about I come up with a plan that won't get us killed."

"Wow…" After a few seconds of awkward silence, Takumi smirked at Issei and shook his head at the young demon, who could not help but smirk at the Emerald Knight.

"We can't defeat him alone." Static nodded to Albedo, as both of them stood in a grassy field, next to a massive Black, White, and Green exoskeleton, with Danny Phantom's symbol on it. The exoskeleton, which was dubbed "The Ecto-Skeleton", stood tall, and suddenly Gear, Green Lantern, and Danny Phantom flew over the massive armor.

"We can't beat him together." Albedo muttered back to Static.

The angeloid known as Ikaros, had her foot on Superboy's chest and a glowing pink sword at his neck. Ikaros then lifted the sword and jabbed it down at Superboy.

The scene then quickly changed to an outer space view of the Earth, which was burning all over. As the sight of Earth drifted away, several large Apokolips warships, with the Omega symbol on them, floated towards the dying planet.

"The end is near…" Darkseid's voice laughed in the air.

Argit's eyes widened, as Akeno fired white lightning into Moka's back. Moka's body, however, began absorbing the diving lightning and converting the energy into demonic energy. Moka's body began oozing with dark red power, and Argit, Albedo, and Natsu backed away from both the supernatural beings. Moka lifted her hand into the air, and red demonic arcs of lightning fired out of her hands and began hitting the clockwork around the group. As the gears began turning, different worlds began appearing in front of the five heroes.

"And if he wins." Darkseid growled, as he leaned forward into Saeko's face, "Your world will no longer exist."

Once again, the scene shifts, this time on Earthland. Albedo walked into Phantom Lord's guildhall, and passed by several of Phantom Lord's wizards. As Albedo made his way to the guild's center, Black Steel Gajeel smirked at the Galvin.

"You tried your best to save them," Master Jose called down to Albedo, as he sat down on a black throne in front of Albedo. Albedo winched at Master Jose, who smirked at the Galvin and continued, "But on the inside, you know they are all dead...because of you."

Takumi, who was back in his purple tunic uniform, stood next to Rias, who appeared to be injured. Rias' back seemed to be severely burned, with several deep wounds cut into her back. Both Takumi and Rias glanced up at the sky in horror. Ben Tennyson, who appeared to be very distort, also watched the sky. Rimi, who had two large pink magic circles over her hands, lifted her hands into the air to shield herself and her friends.

"We need to go!" Azari yelled, as he began rallying up different Wakandan tribes to unite with him. Each tribe held their own unique Vibranium weapons, and they all looked prepared to battle.

Inside of Fairy Tail's guild hall, Argit and Albedo both lifted up large laser cannons and began firing them at the guild hall, completely destroying the guild's beautiful paintings, walls, decorations, and furniture.

"All debts must be paid." A dark voice rang in the air, as the scene once again shifted, to many of the Fairy Tail members listening to Erza as she tried to rally together and friends and family members. All the members of Fairy Tail appeared to be broken down and beaten hard.

Suddenly, outside Wakanda, Blue Beetle, Heatblast, and Zak Saturday ran through the dark vast forest, apparently being chased by some strange and dangerous creature. While all three young heroes had powers, none of their powers seemed to be able to function correctly.

"And it's time for humanity to pay the piper." The dark voice growled once again, as Takumi, who was back in his tunic, ran through the streets of Tokyo, with Rimi at his side. Tokyo, however, seemed to have several cracked in space and time, and the entire city seemed to be flipped over upside down. As Takumi and Rimi ran through the streets, bumping into people, they seemed to be chasing by several black demonic creatures, whose bodies were set ablaze.

"ATTACK!" Static yelled at the top of his lungs, from the front of the multitude while he held tight to an electrified Nova Blood. Static wore what appeared to be Black Lightning old black and blue uniform, which now had a golden lightning streak over the chest, and several new gadgets and weapons built into it. As the Fallen Angels began to near the thousands of heroes, Static began charging forward and the army behind him joined in.

Static charged the creatures head on, and behind him ran Keito, who was in a silver and black Wakandan armor, Ravager, who had both her swords draw, Zak Saturday, who had his claw aimed forward, Rimi, who had her D-Sword ready, Azari, who was carrying a black and golden Vibranium spear, and Natsu, whose face was covered in dragon scales and fire. Green Lantern, Danny Phantom, Ultimate Big Chill, Gear, Issei, and Starfire flew above the young heroes, following behind Virgil, who aimed Nova Blood in front of himself. The two armies then met head on and entered into mortal combat.

"I hope they remember you." A young man with black hair, pointy ears, and red eyes said to Erza, as she stumbled away him, with a glowing holy sword in her hands. The young man had five pairs of black midnight angel wings, which glowed with power. This was the Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel. Kokabiel then laughed to Erza, as she lifted the holy sword up to him.

Kokabiel leaned into Erza, who seemed to have a hopeless gaze in her eyes. Kokabiel plucked the holy sword out of Erza hands and then smirked, "Because everything will burn." Kokabiel then stabbed the sword into the ground, and he was engulfed in a beam of holy light.

 **The StarGazer Universe is back. Time to be limitless. Year 2**

Superboy's eyes suddenly shot open, and he lifted up quickly. Superboy laid on a hard-wooden floor in a mansion, and was shirtless. He looked around and then gulped, "Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you guys?!"

Superboy looked around her, seeing a young man, with a Mediterranean complexion, with black hair and bright sea green eyes. The boy wore an orange shirt which read, "Camp Half-Blood". Next to the boy was a young woman with long blonde hair, dark gray eyes, and tan skin. She also wore a similar camp shirt. Behind the front two teenagers, there were two more teens. One was a Latino male, who was covered in dust and grease, and had a tool belt tightly wrapped around his waist. Next to him was a beautiful young woman, who looked as if she had some Native American descent to her.

Superboy looked at all the teenagers over and over, until the boy with black hair smiled and nodded, "Hey...um... I think you're a long way from home. I'm Percy Jackson."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed that. I'm super excited for Year Two of the Stargazer Universe. I know this little Year 2 teaser has a lot of characters who have not been introduced, or expanded on, but that's what Year 2 is going to be all about. Expanding, introducing, and having fun with the vast universe that we've created. Welcome aboard both old and new, I pray everyone is having a good time! Let's be limitless my friends.**

 **It's been a while, so I'm going to answer some reviews for you fine ladies and mentlegen.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NightGuy23: How many franchises? We're limitless my friend. So as long as I can fit the franchise in to be a helpful part of the universe, I could use almost anything. The known and the unknown.**

 **Tae Dre: I've seen Infinity War four times, my friend. And I have some fun ideas on how to do a massive crossover like that movie. But it will take time, worldbuilding, and character development. But me and my team plan to get that done, buddy. You can bet on it.**

 **Mortydrinksfortys: I missed you all too, buddy.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for the future of this story, or future stories, leave a review or comment. I'm always open to new ideas.**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the bottom or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate constructive criticism. Rate and Review! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, see ya later alligators!**

 **Be Safe, Be Awesome, Be Limitless!**


	13. Teen Titans: Summer Loving Part 3

**Ladies and mentlegen. Alligators and Crocodiles. This is an addition to the StarGazer Universe, an amalgamation of several unique and growing worlds. Some of these universes will be new, some ancient. Some will be good, others evil. Some may be known to you, others you will find strange. Together, heroes will unite, villains will scheme, and unlikely alliances will be born. We are boundless, we are fearless, we are limitless. Welcome to the StarGazer Universe. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 13 Summer Loving Part 3**

"ARGH!" Violet El Bridget coughed out a mixture of salty sea water and blood, as her eyes shot open. Violet's five senses were maxed out, as she looked around her in fear. The young and beautiful billionaire was covered in blood that was not her own, chillingly cold rain water, and sand from the Bali beach she lay flat on. Violet looked around, and then realized that several figures stood away her. She could not tell if she was delusional or if what she saw was true, but these figures were the Teen Titans. Or at least, one of them was.

Black Panther, Arrow, and Xenovia stood over Violet, as her glassy eyes moved from one figure to the other. The three heroes were moving their mouths, but Violet's ears could not register what the costumed teenagers were saying. Violet then saw the three heroes look behind them, and Elizabeth Maybley ran passed the three heroes, and kneeled next to the wounded billionaire. Elizabeth said something to Violet, but once again, the young woman could not register the noises around her.

Violet rested her head in the sand, and glanced at the dark and chaotic ocean, and was terrified at what she saw.

Violet saw her once grand and mighty hotel resort, toppled over and burning in the ocean. The destroyed resort was on its side and was floating out towards the open sea. Violet shook her head in confusion,

"S…S…" Violet whispered, as she glanced on the beach front, and saw several dismembered women and children washing up to shore. Violet blinked in fear, and she looked the other direction, but then saw several charred and unrecognizable bodies.

"Satellizer." Arrow said, trying to finish Violet's sentence. Violet glared up at the archer, and this caused Arrow to raise his eyebrows to the woman.

"STATIC!" Violet yelled! "STATIC DID THIS!"

Violet cried this louder and louder, which caused Arrow, Xenovia, and Panther to all glance at each other.

Violet once again cried bloody murder on Static, when a sudden flood of memories entered her mind.

"Explosion…" Violet gasped, suddenly jerking forward. Elizabeth placed her hand on Violet's chest, as the woman began ranting again, "There was an explosion! The building…exploded…"

Violet then looked at Arrow and locked eyes with him, "The building began to fall, and I saw lightning trying to hold it together…Static…"

Violet then looked at Panther, and she whispered, "Vir…Virgil…held the building together."

Panther and Arrow widened their eyes in surprise, and Elizabeth removed her hand from Violet's chest. Panther and Arrow looked at each other, and Xenovia frowned at the young woman.

* * *

 _ **Twenty Minutes Earlier**_

 _Virgil's felt his subconscious slowly fading away from him, as a mixture of fear and anger built up inside his soul. He could not explain this feeling of dread, nor could he stop it. He simply heard a series of soft gasping noises._

" _Static…"_

" _Static…"_

" _Static…"_

" _You are nothing." Louis' voice rang in Virgil's conscious, "A filthy beast!"_

 _As Virgil's subconscious got darker, he heard Vilgax whisper, "You are doomed to fail."_

 _Slowing sinking into an abyss, Virgil heard Satellizer's voice say in a disappointed tone, "You don't belong here, Static."_

" _Give up." Ebon mockingly laughed in Virgil's head, "Everyone hates you."_

 _Virgil finally broke, and his soul's fire went out. Virgil faded into the blackness and disappeared._

" **Virgil." A voice softly whispered out. After a few seconds, the voice became clearer. Virgil's mother's voice suddenly said with as much confidence as possible, "Virgil. It's time to get up."**

"AAHH!" Virgil's eyes shot open, and he felt himself tumbling towards the raging ocean below him. Virgil directed his eyes upward and saw massive chunks of what was left of the El Bridget's massive building tumbling towards him and the ocean. The building's top floors were blazing out of control and was blasting out hundreds of flaming shards of concert and steel. The center of the skyscraper began dangling out to its side, and it was clear the building was about to snap in half and fall into the ocean. Seeing this, Virgil felt energy build up in both his hands and feet, and suddenly caught himself, in midair.

Virgil propelled himself upward and zipped between two massive shards of burning steel beams. Virgil used his magnetism on the steel beams and then sling them towards the ocean.

As Virgil continued to fly upward, he saw an elevator, with clear walls, sail downward pass him. The elevator had several people inside, and they all screamed in terror. Virgil punched his hand forward, and his electricity grabbed onto the elevator cables. Virgil then tossed his hand outward, and the elevator whizzed out of the way of the falling shards and fell towards the ocean. Virgil then pulled his hand up, and the elevator slowed its descent until it landed in the ocean with a minimal impact.

Virgil turned his attentions back to the crumbling building, when a large slab of concrete slammed into him. Virgil growled in pain and flipped the concrete to be facing the burning building again. Virgil used the concrete as a springboard and landed on a higher slab of steel.

Virgil launched himself off the steel and closed in on the crumbling center of the skyscraper, that was finally giving out. Virgil summoned two massive balls of electricity in his hands, and then he slung them out towards the ocean. All the metallic debris and soaring shards of metal were wildly pulled towards the descending balls of lightning, now making Virgil's path to the center of the building clear. As Virgil soared through the splitting center of the skyscraper, he punched his fist at the tipping side of the building, and a large arc of lightning shot forward. The lightning arced outward, locking onto multiple metal beams that had already snapped out of place. Virgil then launched his other hand downward towards the building under him that was still in place. Lightning shot out and connected to each beam that was still intact.

As all the lightning locked in place, Virgil was jerked into a hard stop, and his arms immediately stretched outward as the building continued to tip and fall down towards the ocean!

"AAAAAARRRRGH!" Virgil let out a roar of pain, as he used as much will power as possible to keep the building from falling into the ocean! As one band of lightning broke off, Virgil mentally caused a new arc of lightning to take its place. Blood began flowing out of Virgil's nose and ears, as the building's descent began to slow down.

Virgil pulled his arms closer together, as he struggled with the weight of the two buildings. As the lightning began shifting the fallen sector of the building back upward, Virgil's eyes widened in pain. A sharp pain jabbed into his right shoulder, and his right collarbone suddenly snapped. Virgil roared in pain, as all of the electricity surrounding his disappeared in a flash, and for a split second it seemed as if Virgil was hovering suspended in the air. As gravity began taking its effect on Virgil, the top half of the El Bridget skyscraper drove top first into the ocean. The top half of the building exploded into a ball of flames as it hit the water, and the flames began spreading over the ocean's surface.

Virgil tumbled down towards the burning adrift sector of the El Bridget building, completely unconscious.

* * *

 _ **The Present**_

"Listen, Mrs. El Bridget. Where is Satellizer?" Xenovia narrowed her eyes at the woman. Violet continued to ramble and rant, and then Xenovia shook her and strictly said, "Listen to me, Mrs. El Bridget! Where is Satellizer?! And where is Virgil Hawkins?"

Violet then coughed out more blood as she forced out the words, "Sate...Satell…"

"Satellizer?" Panther said, as he walked over to Violet's side, and his mask's yellow eyes began to glow brightly. "Where is Satellizer? Xenovia searched the wreckage for her...and any other survivors. She didn't find many people still alive. Where is Satellizer?"

"Airplane…" Violet whispered.

"What airplane?" Arrow asked Violet, who shivered, and pulled away from Elizabeth. Arrow looked at Elizabeth and growled, "Maybley, tell her to calm down and tell us where Virgil is!"

Elizabeth glared Arrow and quickly shot back, "She just survived a skyscraper exploding and crashing into the ocean! A normal person doesn't just recover from that! She's traumatized! So, stop being such a hard ass, Harper."

"AIRPLANE!" Violet yelled loud, but her screams were drowned out by a boom of thunder.

"What about airplanes?" Xenovia asked Violet.

"There is a single airport on this island." Panther nodded towards Arrow and then said, "So that might be where Virgil and Satellizer are."

Arrow then nodded and clicked his earpiece, "Diggle, pull the jet along the beachline and pick up Xenovia and Elizabeth. Tell Felicity and Thea to prep the med-bay!"

Xenovia and Elizabeth looked at Arrow, and Xenovia growled, "What is the meaning of this, Roy? Why are you benching us?"

"Exactly?" Elizabeth growled to Arrow. "You're not the leader, Azari is."

"Technically speaking, Peter is the leader." Panther said to the group, and then he looked at both Xenovia and Elizabeth, "But, it would be wise for you two to escort Mrs. El Bright onto the jet and get her to the med-bay. Arrow and I will pursue the airport lead."

Xenovia and Elizabeth both mumbled in disagreement, but Arrow and Panther were already leaving the area. Both Xenovia and Elizabeth glanced at each other, both obviously annoyed by how the two males in the group placed them on side duty, while they went to fight. Xenovia and Elizabeth glanced at each other, and then slowly got to work.

Arrow and Panther climbed on top of two identical black motorcycles and began zooming through the rain, down a narrow road, with the raging ocean surrounding them. Arrow glanced at the massive skyscraper that burned in the ocean.

"Our situation continues to get worse, Harper." Panther said in his com. Arrow nodded to Azari, as the Vibranium cladded hero continued, "Spiderman, Saeko, Benjamin, and Mirajane left us to travel into space."

"Not to mention the fact that Moka has returned to the demon world…or whatever you call it." Arrow retorted back to Panther.

"Takumi and Superboy have both vanished without a trace." Panther softly spoke, "I may be the newest member, but I hoped that at least Superboy would not leave us. And he has left no evidence to where he may be. He might be off-world, in his Fortress of Solitude, or anywhere."

Arrow glanced at Panther, who had his head lowered for a moment. Before Arrow could say anything comforting, Panther lifted his head back up and continued zooming down the road, "We will have to make do with who we have at the moment. Now, we are nearing the airport."

Arrow and Panther looked outward at the airport and saw the emergency lights flashing on the runaway. The massive typhoon that was encompassing the island grounded all the airplanes. However, even through all the rain and furious winds, both young heroes could clearly see two planes lining up on the runway. One was a massive commercial airliner. The other was a small private jet.

"What is the meaning of-" Panther started, when a jolting arc of lightning crashed through the roof of the airport, and both Panther and Arrow pulled the brakes on their cycles. Both heroes looked at each other and then nodded.

"Virgil." Both whispered.

* * *

Several people complained about their missing flights, as Virgil burst through the airport doors, covered in sweat and mud. Several people looked at him in confusion and disgust, but the young metahuman was not worried about that. Virgil scanned the area, and saw Louis walking with Holly on his left, and Satellizer on his right. Both Pandora were in their Volt Texture and surrounding the three were twelve heavy guarded security guards.

Virgil began pushing through different airport commuters, and each of them thought he was disgusting because he was covered in mud and sweat.

"Eww. Gross." One said. Others began adding in on the shaming, but Virgil powered through the people.

"LOUIS!" Virgil yelled through the crowds of people. Louis glanced behind him and smiled as he saw Virgil. This caused Satellizer and Holly to look back, and Satellizer's eyes widened in fear. Holly, whose eyes were empty, just frowned at the young hero.

"I can deal with him." Holly said, as her hand began glowing blue.

Satellizer looked at Louis and then cried, "NO!"

Holly glared at Satellizer, then looked at Louis. Louis smirked at both Pandora, then he nodded, "No Holly. We'll let our security handle this. Let's go." Holly stopped her summoning, and then turned, as Louis began walking away. Satellizer glanced at Virgil, who yelled out to her.

"SATELLIZER!" Virgil yelled, as the twelve-armed security turned to him, all pulling out automatic weapons. Virgil saw this, but he then growled and continued charging head first at the armed men.

"Come on, my dear sister." Louis purred to Satellizer, who winched and lowered her head. Satellizer turned from Virgil and began following Louis and Holly out of the terminal.

One of the security guard aimed his rifle at Virgil and opened fire, letting out a spray of gunfire in the airport. Virgil pushed his hands forward, trying to create an electric shield in front of him. For the most part, an electric shield formed in front of him and the bullets were repulsed by Virgil's magnetic powers.

Everyone in the airport began scrambling around in fear, as the other security guard began opening fire at Virgil too.

Virgil thought to himself, 'They're firing at me in a populated airport! I have to protect these people…but Satellizer.'

Virgil punched his fist forward, blasting a jolt of energy forward into the face of one of the guards. The guard was launched backwards, as side of his face was scorched by the electricity. Virgil then punched the ground, sending an electric shockwave, blasting the guards back.

Virgil glanced to his left, and saw that through the fleeing crowds of people, the airport security was moving in on him.

'I don't have my suit on. They don't know it's Static fighting these guys.' Virgil thought to himself.

As two of Louis' security detail approached Virgil, Virgil hopped into the air kicking one of the guys in the head. As Virgil landed, the other opened fire at Virgil point blank, who barely ducked out of the way and sweep under the guard's legs.

One of the details aimed his rifle at Virgil's chest, so Virgil aimed his finger at the guard, and a bolt of lightning charged into the man's rifle, and it exploded sending a hail of sharp pieces of metal into the man's arms and chest.

Virgil charged forward at three guards, who were still recovering from the shockwave. Virgil charged his fists, and socked one of the guards in the chest, blasting him backwards and out of a window down on the tarmac. As Virgil whipped around to the other two, one of the men opened fire, and Virgil put up a field of protection around himself. The bullets went soaring around Virgil, and this time the bang baby could not be concerned where they would land.

Virgil then clapped his hands together sending forward a massive wave of electricity, that zapped the two men in front of him.

Virgil began breathing heavily, as he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Virgil thought to himself, 'Holding the building together…took a lot of power out of me.' Virgil then glanced down, and a bullet wound in his lower abdomen. The metahuman took a knee and groaned in pain.

The remaining security detail surrounded Virgil, who coughed up blood. Virgil heard the guns cocking around him, and he glanced over to see the airport security still struggling to get through the remaining panicking citizens. Virgil saw out of the corner of his eye, that a large commercial airliner was taking off. On the next runway, a private jet with El Bright on the side was also taking off.

Virgil growled in anger, then he yelled, "ENOUGH!" Virgil mustered all his strength and called down a massive arc of lightning that crashed through the roof, and the lightning arced out going through the chests of the remaining assailants surrounding Virgil. All the assailants screamed out in a mix of horror and pain, as the electricity jolted through their bodies.

The electricity began to die down, as security finally made it through the crowd. One of the airport security guards aimed his weapon at Virgil's head and then fired, when Panther put his hand on the barrel of the gun. The gun fired, and Panther's Vibranium suit completely absorbing the kinetic energy of the bullet.

Panther pushed the guard away, as the others aimed their weapons at him and Virgil. Arrow ran beside Panther and readied his bow. The two faced the gathering security guards, as Virgil struggled to stay conscious.

"Now would be a nice time to fill us in, man!" Arrow grumbled to the kneeling Virgil.

Virgil coughed, "He has Satellizer."

"Who?" Panther asked, as he continued glaring at the security guards.

"Louis…El Bridget." Virgil groaned, as he lifted himself up to his feet. Arrow, Panther, and all the airport security looked at Virgil and saw his gunshot wound. The security guards began lowering their weapons, as Virgil growled to them, "Unless you want an international crisis with the Teen Titans, stand down."

Both Panther and Arrow glanced at Virgil in shock.

Panther whispered, "Virgil, is it wise to-"

"I don't give a damn about my identity right now." Virgil said, as he began rubbing his wound with electricity. Virgil took a knee, as he felt the warm blood flowing out of his wounds. The Bang Baby growled in pain, as he saw the El Bridget private jet take off from the tarmac.

Panther and Arrow both supported Virgil up, as the trio began heading towards the exit. Virgil muttered, "We…can't let…him get away-"

"You're bleeding out." Arrow grumbled to his dying friend. "We can go after Satellizer. But it won't matter if you die along the way."

As Arrow and Panther tried to pull Virgil along, Virgil pushed both heroes off of him and began charging towards the windows that were over the tarmac.

"STOP!" Arrow yelled, as he and Panther began running after Virgil, who charged up energy in his fists. Virgil slung a ball of lightning forward at the windows, and the blast of lightning arced all around the room.

Arrow hopped on top of a woman and her child, barely dodging the blast of lightning. Panther leapt forward and allowed the lightning to hit him, and his Vibranium armor absorbed the lightning and sent the Wakandan King flying backwards.

Virgil leapt down to the tarmac as the people still remaining in the terminal witnessed the destruction that had just occurred in front of them.

Virgil began running after the El Bridget jet, which was already flying off, with a large passenger jet taking off in the other direction. Virgil then suddenly used his electricity to propel him off the ground, and he began rocketing towards the El Bridget jet. As Virgil closed in on the jet, he could continue to feel the rain sapping his powers away.

Arrow and Panther ran over and watched as Virgil sailed toward the ascending jet like a lightning bolt, when suddenly the El Bridget's jet exploded in a fiery and brilliant explosion.

"VIRGIL!" Arrow yelled, as Panther blinked in shock and backed away from the window. The exploded jet pieces tumbled into the ocean and were quickly swept under the raging waves.

Panther shrugged to come to words, as he pushed the com on his ear. After Panther continuing to activate his communicate piece, Xenovia's voice came over the coms.

"What was that explosion we just caught on the sensors?" Xenovia said with worry in her voice. Xenovia waited for a couple seconds, as Arrow and Panther remained silent. Xenovia then finally yelled, "What is going on?! Roy?! Panther?! Are you two alright?"

"We…we are fine." Panther said, as Arrow looked at him in shock. Panther then continued as he began moving towards the exit, "Call the local authorities and tell them to prepare an ocean salvage team.

As the two teenage heroes exited the airport, a black Wakandan jet hovered down to them. Panther and Arrow looked at each other in fear as the hangar doors opened. Xenovia and Elizabeth looked down at the duo, and then began pulling them aboard.

* * *

"NOOOO!" Satellizer in horror, as she watched the El Bridget jet explode into flames, from the large passenger plane that was taking off in the other direction. Satellizer covered her mouth and began sobbing, as Louis and Holly sat across from her.

Louis, Holly, and Satellizer were the only people onboard of the large airliner, which left most of the seats empty and void of life.

Louis looked back at the explosion from out of his window and he mockingly laughed, "Well, not so tough after all, Virg." Louis smirked at Holly, who remained silent. He then directed his attention to Satellizer, who fell to the ground sobbing once again.

Louis growled to her, "Get off the ground! Don't waste your tears on that filthy nig!" Louis slapped Satellizer in the face, and this only caused her to continue to cry. Louis' eyes became filled with hate, and he growled to Satellizer, "What makes him so special? HE IS NOTHING!"

Louis then yanked Satellizer off the ground and pulled her face up to his, "And so are you!" Louis pushed her back on the ground, and then turned away from her. He then glanced at Holly, and nodded, "I'm going to check with the pilot and make sure everything is in order."

As Louis began walking down the aisle, Satellizer's soft sobs began to turn into furious growls. Louis noticed this and glanced back at his sister, seeing that Satellizer was now rising to her feet with rage in her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Satellizer summoned Nova Blood and launched herself at Louis, who smirked at this sight. Satellizer gabbed Nova Blood at Louis' chest, but Holly appeared before him in a flash, catching Satellizer's blade in her barehand.

"WHA-" Satellizer said in shock, as Holly twisted and delivered a punishing roundhouse kick to Satellizer's chest and set her flying back through the seats. Satellizer slid to a stop and flipped to her feet, glaring at both Louis and Holly.

Louis began clapping in excitement, as Holly waved her hand in front of him. "This is so hot! My two girls! Fighting over me!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Satellizer growled, as she lifted Nova Blood. Louis blew her off and snickered.

"Are you kidding me?" Louis said. He poked Holly in the back, as she continued to stare down Satellizer. "This is Holly Rose. The Holly Rose. Top Pandora back in Europe. She can do sh*t that you can't even imagine."

Satellizer ignored Louis' taunts and charged the duo again. Holly closed her fists, and they were both engulfed in her blue Pandora energy. Satellizer slashed down at Holly, and suddenly a blade made of blue and silver crystals appeared in each of Holly's hands. Holly blocked Satellizer's headshot, and she pushed the enraged Pandora back.

Satellizer stumbled backwards, and Holly saw an opening and zoomed forward at her. Satellizer lifted her Nova Blood in defense, but Holly completely eclipsed her. Holly appeared behind Satellizer and slashed both her swords into Satellizer's back.

Satellizer roared in pain, and Louis winched in anger. Satellizer dropped Nova Blood and fell on her knees. Holly crossed her swords at Satellizer's neck and growled, "Enough. I've had enough of you, and now you die!"

Louis stepped forward and growled, "That's far enough, Holly."

Holly hesitated for a second, but then began pulling off when Satellizer began sobbing again.

"Just kill me." Satellizer whimpered and put her face in her hands. Both Louis and Holly were taken aback by this. Satellizer then continued, "You killed…the one person…I loved."

Satellizer then cried out, "I just want to die!"

* * *

"Two explosions!" Virgil heard, when his eyes shot open, and he jetted forward in fear. Suddenly a soft hand caught him, and Virgil looked around in fear.

The Bang Baby lay on a hospital bed surrounded by Roy, Xenovia, Elizabeth, Azari, Diggle, Felicity, and Kaho. Virgil blinked in confusion, and everyone quieted down and glanced at him.

Virgil gulped and then asked, "Wha…whe…"

"You're at West Genetics, Virgil." Kaho said, as she put her hand on top of his. "Your friends brought you here, well because you were half dead when they found you."

Virgil looked at Roy, who was out of his uniform and wore a brown leather jacket and jeans. Roy locked eyes with Virgil, and then turned away from him. Virgil glanced at Azari, who was in Wakandan robes.

"What is going on?" Virgil asked, "And where is Satellizer? Did I…save her?"

Elizabeth took a seat on the other side of Virgil's bed, and rubbed the back of her neck, "Listen, Virgil. You've been out cold for three days. After the explosion-"

"The resort explosion?" Virgil asked.

"No." Diggle shook his head, "That was the first explosion, kid. There was a second explosion that happened on the El Bridget jet. You were caught in it, and you fell into the ocean."

"WHAT?!" Virgil yelled.

The Bang Baby grabbed his head and tears began flowing out of his eyes. Virgil looked at Azari, who frowned at him. "Did…where's Satellizer? Did I save Satellizer?"

Azari shook his head, "There were no bodies found in the wreckage, and we searched for a good while. She was not on the plane."

Before Azari could continue, Roy retorted to Virgil, "Oh, now you want to worry about saving people?"

"Roy." Xenovia strictly said to him, but the archer continued.

"You do understand that four of the guys you fought at the airport are in critical condition, Virgil?" Roy nodded to him. He then shook his head and growled, "Two guys are in surgery right now, and we don't know if they'll pull through."

Virgil's eyes widened in shock, and he glanced at Azari, who nodded. "Harper is correct, Virgil. You nearly killed two of the men on Louis El Bridget's security detail. And seriously injured several more."

"I…I…" Virgil lowered his head and fell silent. Kaho placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

Elizabeth looked at Azari and jumped to Virgil's defense. "Wow! Let's just calm down for a second. We aren't seriously going to blame Virgil for those people's injuries, are we?" Elizabeth glared at Roy, "He's supposed to be your friend, but you accuse him of wanting to kill those guys."

"Excuse me." Roy took a step towards Elizabeth and said, "He may not have meant to do it, but we still have to answer for what happened."

"If we 'answer' for what we've done in the past, why don't you come out and answer for the several homicides you're wanted for back in Star City?" Elizabeth growled to Roy, who rolled his eyes at her.

Felicity then jumped in and added, "That wasn't Roy who was in the hood, that was someone else who is close to us. So, you might want to back off that train, right now."

"The point is," Roy directed his attention back at Virgil, "You're wanted for questioning, Virgil. That's why we brought you here in secret. You've tied our hands behind our back, and we still don't know what's going on!"

Virgil looked at everyone and said, "What do we do? I…I didn't mean to do any of this! But Satellizer is missing!" Virgil then tried to stand, but Kaho and Elizabeth moved to stop him.

"We have no idea where Satellizer is." Azari nodded, "And we are short staffed, so none of us can search for her and leave you behind unguarded."

"I don't need your protection." Virgil growled to the king, who raised an eyebrow at him. Virgil looked at around and narrowed his eyes at Azari, "Where are rest of the Titans? Why is it only you?"

Azari then said, "Moka left as soon as she said she would. Superboy went to respond to a beast attacking Tokyo, and we haven't been able to contact him ever since."

"What about Peter? Ben?" Virgil said in confusion.

"Ben took Mirajane with him on a Plumber's mission, and Peter and Saeko went with them." Azari crossed his arms. "Takumi has disappeared, leaving his communicator behind. I had tried to get in contact with you and Satellizer days before the explosion, but you two turned off your communicators. So, I called in the reserves."

Virgil looked at Roy, Xenovia, and Elizabeth and thought to himself, 'These are the reserves Peter had in mind? Really?'

Virgil moved Kaho's hand off his chest and realized that he had several bandages over him. Virgil climbed out of bed, and Diggle moved over to support him.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed." Felicity warned.

"I don't have a choice." Virgil groaned. "If Satellizer is still out there with Louis, then I have to save her."

Azari stroked his chin and nodded, "Louis El Bridget is the current heir to the El Bridget estate and business."

"Didn't even know Satellizer had any siblings." Virgil groaned and asked, "Did you guys find Satellizer's older sister, Violet?"

"We did." Elizabeth said grimly, which Virgil immediately noticed. Before Virgil could ask anything further, Azari stepped in.

"The point is, Louis is protected by a wave of politics, wealth, and power." Azari nodded, "There is no way we are going to be able to get to him in a head on fight."

"No need." Virgil growled to Azari, and shrugged Diggle off. "I'm going after him myself."

"WHAT?!" Kaho yelled in fear, and everyone looked at Virgil in equal confusion.

Kaho reached out to Virgil and quickly said, "Virgil. Before three days ago, I didn't even know you were Static. And now, after being nearly killed, you want to go after the guy responsible for that…alone?"

Virgil walked towards the door, "Louis blew me up, twice apparently. He hurt Satellizer, threatened you guys, and disrespected me." Virgil looked back at everyone and nodded, "When I find him, I'm going tear him a new one."

"I cannot let you do that." Azari said to Virgil, who rolled his eyes as the King continued, "You are a Titan. If you go and attack the El Bridgets, you are dragging us all into war."

"He kidnapped Satellizer!" Virgil growled and poked Azari on the chest. "If Peter were here-"

"Spiderman is not here, Virgil." Azari said. "And if he were, I would still stop you from going after Louis. We need a different approach. Going in head first-"

"Screw that, Azari." Virgil growled, "I'm going and saving Satellizer. Period. You get on or get the hell out of my way." Virgil then glared at everyone else in the room, "That goes for anyone else who wants to voice their opinion right now."

Roy narrowed his eyes at Virgil, and then shook his head, "You're really going to get yourself killed?"

Xenovia looked at Azari and nodded, "Azari. Virgil does have a point. If she is a member of this group, we can not just sit by and leave her behind."

Azari then looked at Xenovia and responded, "That is not the point, Xenovia. I am in charge of keeping this team from becoming wanted criminals because of Virgil's actions." Azari then turned back to Virgil, "You are not thinking straight. So, you are not leaving, my friend."

Virgil then sighed and lowered his head.

Elizabeth looked at Virgil then Azari, and asked, "So…Azari, please tell me you have an actual plan."

Azari then nodded and said, "Yes, I do. We will first wait for the search for Virgil to cooldown-" In the middle of Azari's sentence, Virgil kicked Azari in the chest and used lightning to push the King of Wakanda into Diggle and Roy!

Virgil turned and ran out of the door, as Azari groaned in pain. Xenovia moved to help Azari, while Roy and Elizabeth started out the door after Virgil.

Azari waved Xenovia off, groaning, "Not me! Go after Virgil!" Azari then hit his comm and yelled, "DO NOT LET HIM GO!"

As Virgil ran down the crowded hospital hallway, he slowly began to process that he was actually in West Genetics' infirmary. There were several injured Pandora and Limiters around him, and he had to angle his way around them.

While making a sharp left, Virgil saw both Elizabeth and Roy running after him. Virgil growled as he ran toward a window at the end of the hallway, hopping over a Pandora on a stretch. Roy and Elizabeth turned around the corner in pursuit. Elizabeth leapt over the stretcher, while Roy slid under it. Both heroes got to their feet, when Virgil built electricity in his fist and he punched forward at the window! The entire wall exploded on contact, leaving a man-sized hole for Virgil's escape.

Roy stopped running and said, "Wooah! Stop!"

Elizabeth, however, did not stop and she leapt at Virgil, fist first. "I don't want to hurt you, Virgil! But you need to stand down!"

Virgil leapt out of the hole, with his hand aimed at Elizabeth creating a shield of electricity behind him. Elizabeth, however, summoned her two Volt Weapon crystal satellites. The two hovering satellites made contact with Virgil's shield and began to completely absorb the lightning Virgil had created. Virgil blinked in confusion, as Elizabeth flew through the shield with a determined look on her face. The Pandora tackled Virgil, and the two tumbled down two stories and hit the ground rolling.

Virgil kicked Elizabeth off of him and hopped to his feet. Virgil jetted himself upward, in an attempt to escape, when Xenovia soared down at him from above. Xenovia kicked Virgil in the face, and he tumbled down back on the ground.

Virgil stood and engulfed both his fists in lightning, as Xenovia hopped to her feet and pulled out a hilt of a sword. A blade made completely of holy energy stretched out of the hilt. Elizabeth hopped to her feet and moved behind Virgil. Both females began moving around Virgil, who glared at both of them.

Many students had stopped their daily routines and began gathering around the fight. One of them cried out, "Hey isn't that Elizabeth? What's she doing without her Limiter?"

"What's she doing fighting that guy?" Another student yelled.

One last student, who appeared to be very excited, drooled, "Who's the chick with blue hair?! Is she single?!"

Roy looked down at the fight from the hospital, as Azari ran next to him, now with his Vibranium suit on. "Why have you not gone down there and gotten involved?"

"Last time I check," Roy looked at Azari, "I don't have my suit on me, and I have a secret identity I need to keep."

Roy then looked down at Xenovia and Elizabeth, as they circled Virgil, who appeared to be aware of the trouble he was in. "Anyways. Elizabeth and Xenovia are no pushovers."

"Stand down." Elizabeth called out to Virgil. "Final warning."

Virgil glanced at Elizabeth and began to say something, when Xenovia leapt forward at him with her sword ready. Virgil yelped in surprise, lifting his hands and causing a lightning shield to block off the blade. Xenovia saw this opening and delivered a right hook to Virgil's face. Virgil back away in pain, and it was clear that he was still injured from the explosions.

Elizabeth grabbed Virgil from behind, and Xenovia moved in on the two. Virgil lifted one of his feet forward and caused a bolt of lightning to fire out of it, pushing both Elizabeth and him backwards. Xenovia gracefully twisted pass the bolt and continued at the Virgil.

Virgil and Elizabeth hit the ground, and he felt her grip on him slip up. Virgil grabbed Elizabeth's thigh and let a small jolt of electricity flow in her, and Elizabeth tensed up. Virgil flipped off of Elizabeth, only to be stabbed in the chest by Xenovia's holy energy blade.

Virgil roared in pain, as Xenovia drove the hilt into him.

Xenovia growled, as she held on, "This sword does no physical damage to human beings. However, the pain you experience is enough to immobilize you long enough to-" Virgil opened his mouth and fired a bolt of lightning that formed a fist and punched Xenovia in the face.

Xenovia backward in annoyance, as Virgil struggled to yank the blade out of his chest.

Xenovia grumbled at this sight and nodded, "That's usually my one hit move."

Elizabeth ran passed Xenovia and growled, "No more energy attacks. Keep it physical. We have to take him down." Elizabeth leapt forward at Virgil, who lifted his hands up to block Elizabeth's knee. A loud blast of feedback caused everyone to grab their ears in pain.

Xenovia slid under Elizabeth, who was pushed backward. Xenovia recovered and delivered a heavy hit to Virgil's bandaged wound, and he coughed out blood over her head. Xenovia punched Virgil in the face, and he countered with a punch of his own, which Xenovia easily dodged.

Xenovia then swept at Virgil's legs, but he simply responded by lifting off the ground and carrying an electric force field around Xenovia. Xenovia got on a knee, as Virgil hovered over her.

Virgil smirked at her, "Let's see if you can get out of this one."

Elizabeth tackled Virgil from behind, and he hit his head on the grassy grounds. The students began cheering for Elizabeth, as the lightning shield dropped from around Xenovia.

Xenovia moved over to Elizabeth, as Elizabeth held down Virgil. "Stand down! I don't want to hurt you!"

"FINE!" Virgil growled and let a jolt of lightning hit both Elizabeth and Xenovia. The two female fatales jerk away, and the students began booing Virgil. Virgil then put his hands together and summoned a large ball of lightning.

"Jesus!" Elizabeth called out, "Virgil! Don't!"

Xenovia glared at Elizabeth and growled, "Don't use his name in-"

Virgil clapped his hands together, causing the ball of lightning to explode in a flash of light. Both Xenovia and Elizabeth covered their eyes, and all the students ducked in fear. After a few more seconds, Xenovia and Elizabeth looked for Virgil, realizing that he escaped during the flashbang.

The two females looked up at Roy and Azari, who were still rubbing their eyes from the flash.

"Those two." Xenovia growled, "Just standing up there watching."

Elizabeth growled back to Xenovia, "They keep us out of the loop, but are comfortable letting us deal with their problems."

Xenovia was about to respond, when Elizabeth rested her hand where Virgil was a few seconds ago. She glanced at Xenovia, who asked her, "How do we find Virgil?"

"We don't find Virgil." Elizabeth said, running her fingers through her hair. "We need to find Satellizer."

"Azari isn't going to like that idea." Xenovia pointed out.

Elizabeth simply grumbled, "It doesn't matter now. If we find Satellizer, we stop Virgil from doing anything else crazy."

"Crazy, like attacking the people who are trying to help him?" Xenovia retorted.

Elizabeth then sighed and nodded, "Yep."

* * *

 **England**

Satellizer sat on the balcony of the fifth floor of a large mansion. The mansion was massive and had a crest of its front side that read, 'El Bridget'. Surrounding the mansion were several large gardens filled with beautiful roses and other exotic flowers. As the sun began to set on the horizon, tears began to fill Satellizer's eyes.

"Virgil." Satellizer whispered under her breath.

Holly walked behind Satellizer, who continued to softly sob. Holly looked down at Satellizer and grumbled, "Why are you crying for him again? All you do is cry."

Satellizer glared at Holly, who continued to taunt her, "You act as if he made you whole? No one can make you whole. You are broken, and no one will change that. You belong to Louis. We all belong to Louis."

"You're crazy if you think that." Satellizer growled to Holly.

Holly smacked Satellizer in the face with lightning quick speed. Satellizer stood shocked for a moment, as Holly gave her a death stare.

"We belong to Louis. That is how it works now. I am his. And so are you." Holly simply said, as she turned from Satellizer and began walking off the balcony.

Satellizer stood and began after Holly. But as she exited off the balcony and into her room, Louis sat on her bed waiting for her, with Holly at his side.

"Sister." Louis purred to Satellizer, which caused her to stop in her tracks.

Satellizer began to tremble, as Louis stood and began walking towards her. "What's wrong, sister? Aren't you happy to be back in your old room? Aren't you happy to be here, with me?"

Satellizer tried to move, but for some reason, she felt locked in place. Tears began streaming down her face, as Louis pulled her into his arms. As he began to squeeze and feel her, Satellizer began sobbing again.

"Why…why can't I move?" Satellizer asked.

Louis licked his lips and smirked, "I'm glad you noticed. It's a little something I had a friend cook up for me." Satellizer's eyes widened, as Louis asked her, "Have you heard of the Church of Natural Divine Light?"

"What?!" Satellizer glanced at Louis, who was shocked by Satellizer's quick response to that. Satellizer growled to Louis, "When did…how…why are you connected to the Church of Divine Light?"

Louis rubbed Satellizer's back, which caused her to moan in discomfort, "That's none of your concern, my dear. All you need to worry about is this." Louis lifted up a silver glowing high-tech bracelet. "This is a-"

"Noah 3 bracelet." Satellizer growled to Louis, who was taken aback, once again. Satellizer growled to Louis, "Don't look so surprised, Louis. I've dealt with the Divine Light before…with Virgil and the Titans."

Louis' eyes bucked, and he slapped Satellizer in the face. Satellizer backed away and hit the bed. Louis glared at Satellizer and snarled, "Don't you dare mention that monkey's name in my house!"

Satellizer' stigmata began to glow, and Nova Blood began to materialize in her hand. Holly began to summon her volt weapon, but Louis simply lifted his wrist and the Noah 3 bracelet released a wave of white energy. Both Holly and Satellizer's stigmata died down, and both their Volt Weapons disappeared.

Satellizer looked at her hand in shock. She gasped, as Louis smacked her in the face again. Louis laughed out, "This is just a taste of what is to come, Satella! I can neutralize your powers! You're just as powerless as you were when we were kids!"

Louis pulled his belt off and glared at Holly, "Leave. Now."

Holly nodded, and turned from Satellizer, who began to sob in terror. Holly froze for a single second. Her eyes widened realizing what was happening, but as she turned back to Louis, she saw the look of rage and lust in his eyes. She shook her head and then left the room, into the dark and empty hallways of the El Bridget manor.

* * *

 **Dakota City**

Virgil moved down a back alleyway, near several house projects, trying to remain unseen. Virgil looked out on the streets of Dakota, and saw a couple of kids playing basketball, enjoying themselves.

Virgil moved over to a newly built house, that seemed a bit better off than the other houses on the street. Virgil grabbed a rock and tossed it at one of the windows on the house. The rock hit the window and made a crack on the glass.

Virgil winched in shock for a second, and then gulped, "Oh, damn!"

The window was suddenly flung open, and a teenage white male, with blonde hair, and glasses, poked his head out of the window. The guy was wearing a black undershirt, and he was clearly pissed at what just happened to his window.

"What the hell?!" The guy growled looking at the crack in his window. He glanced down at Virgil, and his eyes widened. "Virgil? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Richie! Can I come up?" Virgil said, trying to not attract attention.

Richie's mom then yelled to him, "Richie! Is everything alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, everything's fine mom!" Richie yelled to her. Richie then looked at Virgil, seeing his ripped up and torn clothes. Richie then raised an eyebrow to his friend, "Is everything fine with you, Virgil?"

"Look dude, I need to come up and talk to you. It's an emergency." Virgil nodded to Richie.

Richie shook his head, "I'm gonna grab some clothes and come down there to you, buddy. I don't think I should let you in right now."

"Why?" Virgil asked, then he shook his head, "Is your dad home?"

"No, he isn't." Richie said quickly in his defense. Then he nodded, "Dude. I hate to tell you this, but you're a wanted criminal right now." Virgil's eyes widened after hearing this.

* * *

Virgil and Richie sat on a park bench, under shade, while children played on the playground. Virgil was watching the news on Richie's phone, while Richie was examining Virgil and Satellizer's Titan Communicator.

Virgil had changed from his damaged hospital clothing to a black and red hoodie, that Richie had for him. Virgil wore black sweatpants over his hospital bottoms, and he had Richie go into his house to get a pair of shoes he could wear.

The news broadcaster said, as Virgil continued to watch the footage of him fighting off the guards in the airport, "While authorities have not been able to identify the teenage metahuman that attacked the airport, both SHIELD and ARGUS have made it clear that he is wanted for questions."

"The news is saying I attacked the airport!" Virgil groaned in confusion. Richie shrugged, as he broke open Virgil's communicator.

"Fake news. What's new about that?" Richie mumbled.

Virgil continued watching, as the anchor finished his piece, "It should also be noted, that King Azari, a known member of the Teen Titans was with this metahuman and allowed him to escape! And while the UN has tried to contact Spiderman, the leader of this team, they have received no answers."

"Oh my god." Virgil put his face in his hands. "I'm wanted by SHIELD and ARGUS."

"Lucky, they don't know who you are." Richie smirked.

"No, believe me." Virgil gulped at Richie, "If you could figure out it was me from this footage, SHIELD and ARGUS will be on me soon too."

Richie glanced at Virgil and then said in a salty tone, "Why not just call your new super friends, the Titans? They should be able to help you."

Virgil looked at Richie and nodded, "I…had to fight them in order to escape here." Richie stopped working on the Titan Communicator, and he glanced at Virgil. Virgil then sighed, "Anyways. Apparently, Spiderman, Saeko, Ben, and Mirajane are in the vast reaches of space, so they can't help me."

"They're in space?" Richie said in awe.

"Apparently." Virgil rubbed his chin, "Superboy has vanished without a trace. I mean so has Takumi, but that's expected of Takumi. Moka gone back to hell, or wherever she's from."

Richie lifted the Teen Titan's motherboard and then laughed, "Your new friends are weird, bro."

"Stop calling them that, Richie." Virgil nodded, then glanced at the Titan Communicator. "What are you doing with that thing?"

Richie nodded, "Well, Mr. Electro Physicist. I ran a scan on both of these communicators, and I've caught a high pitch signal that is coming from these things."

"What?" Virgil crossed his arms in confusion.

Richie then nodded, "There are trackers in these things."

"Makes sense." Virgil nodded, "In case we lost one of our own, Peter would be able to track us back down."

Richie pulled out a small tracer, the size of a dime. Richie blinked at the tracer, as Virgil shrugged, "I appreciate you taking that out. Now I don't have to worry about Azari trying to track me down for now."

Richie looked at the tracer and then Virgil, "Dude. What is the Natural Divine Light?"

Virgil glanced at Richie in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" Richie flipped the tracer, and in small text, it read, "Natural Divine Light".

Virgil blinked in shock, and he then looked at Richie, "Why the hell is that in my communicator?"

"Why are you asking me?" Richie shrugged.

Virgil stood to his feet and nodded, "How come Superboy never caught a hint of a tracer in my communicator? How could I have missed it? I can scan electronics." Virgil looked at the communicator. "I mean, I've scanned this thing before! This is insane."

"Are the Natural Divine Light guys the ones who set you up, Virg?" Richie asked, as he poured water on both communicators.

Virgil stood to his feet and saw a payphone across the street. Virgil shook his head, "No. The Church of Divine Light are a cult group that are enemies of Takumi Nishijou. We fought them a week or two ago. The one who set me up was Louis El Bridget."

"Louis El Bridget? You mean the son of Howard El Bridget? Are you serious?" Richie said, running his fingers through his hair, "That's hard-core man. That guy has so many connections, it's not even funny." Richie looked over to see Virgil working his magic on the payphone. Richie then sighed and got off the bench.

Virgil put the payphone to his ear and waited for a couple of seconds, then he hears Roy's voice come from the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Roy said.

"Roy! It's me, Virgil!" Virgil said into the phone.

After a couple seconds of silence, Roy then grumbled, "Where are you, Virgil?"

"That's not important right now, Roy! Are you with Azari?" Virgil asked, "I need to talk to him right now!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, man." Roy said, trying to assure Virgil.

Azari's voice then came from the phone, "Virgil. Where are you, my friend?"

"Listen to me, Azari. You need to disassemble your Titan Communicator!" Virgil quickly said. Azari began to respond, but Virgil continued, "Listen, my friend, Richie- "

"Dude!" Richie said, spreading his arms out.

Virgil rolled his eyes at Richie and continued, "He found a tracer in both Satellizer and mine own Titan Communicator."

Azari groaned on the phone, and Virgil heard this and growled back, "Why are you groaning?"

Azari then growled to Virgil, "Virgil, if you are speaking of the tracer placed in our communicators by Parker, then I am well aware of its location and purpose. I want to know where you are, right now."

Virgil then said back to Azari, "These tracers were planted by the Church of Natural Divine Light."

"WHAT?!" Azari shouted into the phone. After several moments of silence, Azari nodded, "I need to check my communicator, Virgil. But I need you to tell me where you are, right now. SHIELD and ARGUS have both contacted the Titans and have made it very clear that they know you are the one caught in the airport footage."

"Dammit." Virgil grumbled.

"If you come back, we can protect you, Virgil." Azari nodded, "But I can do nothing while you are not with us."

"I need to find Satellizer, Azari." Virgil nodded, "So you focus on figuring out why and how the Church of Divine Light got into our communicators, and I'll find Satellizer."

"No, Virgil!" Azari growled, but Virgil hung up the phone on the Panther.

Virgil glanced at Richie who frowned at him. Richie then grumbled, "You totally sold me out to the Titans!"

Virgil nodded, "Just think about it like this, man. The Teen Titans now owe you for finding out we had enemy tracers in our own communicators."

Richie thought about it for a second, then he began stroking his ego. "Well, I guess that is true. Only a genius like myself could isolate the frequency of the tracer, and then locate it within your communicator." Richie then smirked at Virgil, "Looks like you guys do owe me one."

Virgil thought about what Richie said for a second, then his eyes widened in shock. Virgil looked at Richie and then he smiled in awe, "Frequencies! Frequencies! That's it!"

"What's it?" Richie said, as Virgil turned from his friend and began charging up his powers. Richie saw this, and he nodded, "Does this mean I need to get my suit?"

"Nope! This is personal Richie! But thanks for the help! I owe you one!" Virgil laughed, as he rocketed off into the sky, headed for his old base in the heart of Dakota City.

Richie rubbed the back of his head and grumbled, "Jeez…I need a girlfriend."

Richie hopped from the bench and then started after his old friend, who grew a determined look on his face.

'I'm coming for you Satellizer.' Virgil thought to himself.

* * *

Satellizer sat by the sliding door that led to her room's balcony, as heavy raindrops hit the window of her room. Satellizer had her head lowered in defeat. Louis' words were her reality now. She was truly nothing.

A blast of ominous thunder cut across the blackened stormy skies, and Satellizer clenched her blouse.

"I…I…" Satellizer said in horror. She felt frozen again, as if the world was holding her in place no matter how hard she tried to move. But she soon realized this was not Louis' doing. This feeling that cut through her confidence and selfworth, it was fear.

Satellizer heard a knock on the door, and she quickly rose in defense of herself. However, a small note was pushed under the door. Satellizer saw this, and she cautiously moved towards the note. She lifted the note and she softly read it aloud.

 _I'm waiting on the cliff outside the Eastern back gates. Come on, before I'm spotted._

Virgil

Satellizer felt a warmest in her chest, and tears began flowing down her face. She clenched the note close to herself and then sobbed, "Virgil…I'm coming for you." Satellizer then pulled herself together and grabbed a yellow raincoat. She pulled it on and opened the doors to the balcony.

Satellizer glanced down at the drop and nodded, "I've jumped from higher distances…" Satellizer shook her head and gulped, "Holy crap…" She felt the raindrops falling from heaven, and she ran up to the edge and leapt off, as another flash of lightning stretched across the night sky.

* * *

Satellizer made it to the cliff and looked out at the raging sea. The strong winds whipped her hair and raincoat wildly, and she struggled to keep everything in place. 'This storm is really bad! I can barely see what's in front of me with this rain.'

Satellizer looked around the empty grassy area, and then called out, "Virgil?! Where are you?!" Satellizer scanned the area for her friend. Her eyes slowly began to have the hope drain from them, when she suddenly heard Louis' voice behind her.

"Where is he?" Louis called out from behind Satellizer, and the Pandora whipped around to see both Louis and Holly standing several yards from her. "Oh, poor Satellizer. You just don't know where that filthy ape is, do you?"

Satellizer clenched her fists and growled, "You…you set me up?"

"Of course, I did, my dear sister." Louis laughed, as the rain hit his head. "I called you down here to remind you, there is no escape from me! This is my home! My land! And you, belong to me!"

Louis began laughing in a crazed manner, and Satellizer lowered her head. Holly glanced over at Louis, then Satellizer. Louis then chuckled, "Holly…answer me. Who am I?"

Holly looked at Louis, then she blinked in confusion, "Louis…"

Louis' eyes went dead for a single second, and his Noah 3 bracelet began to glow. Louis then drove his fist into Holly's face. Holly fell limp to the ground and grabbed her bleeding nose. Satellizer's eyes widened in shock, as Louis kicked her in the chest.

"I'll ask you one more time…" Louis grabbed Holly and yanked her to his face, "WHO AM I?!"

Holly began tearing up, and she nodded, "M…my master…"

Satellizer clenched her fists and shook her head, "What the hell is this!? Why are you doing this?!"

Holly stood to her feet behind Louis, as he turned to Satellizer. Louis licked his lips at his sister and nodded to her. Satellizer blinked in shock, as Louis then said, "Satella. You're next, my darling." Satellizer's eyes widened, as Louis smirked, "Who am I?"

Satellizer began to shake furiously. The fear began filling her up again, and her vision began getting hazy and dark. Satellizer closed her eyes and allowed words to flow from within her.

"You…you are…" Satellizer then opened her eyes and glared at Louis, "I…don't know who you are." Satellizer then summoned her Nova Blood and glared at Louis, "But I know who I am! I am Satellizer El Bridget! I am a Pandora, who holds 6 of the Heroic Stigmata! And I am a Titan! I will never back down."

Both Holly and Louis were taken aback by Satellizer's sudden surge of confidence. Louis smirked, "Oh, is that so? You're a Titan?" Louis' Noah 3 bracelet began to glow, and Satellizer's stigmata shut off, and her Nova Blood shattered to pieces.

Louis then smirked, "I am your master now, Satellizer! Where is your Virgil to protect you?"

Louis took a step towards Satellizer, when a long arc of lightning cut through the sky. This arc of white lightning flung downwards and struck the ground between Louis and Satellizer. Louis backed away in fear, while Satellizer smiled and took a step forward. Static emerged from the bolt of lightning wearing a white t-shirt with a black lightning bolt on the chest, and a blue long coat over it. Static stood between both Satellizer and Louis, and he directed his attention towards Louis and Holly.

"I'm right here!" Static growled to Louis and Holly. Static then narrowed his eyes at Louis, "You have pissed me off for the last time, you son of a bitch."

Static blinked for a second, then he glanced at Satellizer. "Oh, sorry."

Louis growled, "You dog! How did you find-"

"I tried to trace the frequency of Satellizer's Heroic stigmata. That frequency, of course is restricted from public knowledge. But lucky for me, I met Gengo Aoi's grandson. So, I got in good with the old man." Static smirked as he backed towards Satellizer.

Static looked at her and nodded, "You okay, Satella?"

Satellizer wrapped her arms around him and nodded, "Virgil…I…I'm good." Satellizer wiped the rain off her face then put on a small smile, "I'm just glad you finally made it."

Static and Satellizer rested each other's heads together, and Static whispered, "I love you. And I'm never letting you go again." Static then kissed Satellizer's head and nodded, "When this is over, we're leaving."

Satellizer blinked in confusion at Virgil.

"Leaving?" Holly started, then Louis slapped her across the face. Virgil and Satellizer winched in shock. Louis turned to the duo with his eyes glowing in anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU!" Louis roared. Louis pointed at Virgil, "You think you can have her, monkey? She's mine! She belongs to me! I've taken her innocence. I've taken her womanhood."

Static's eyes widened, as Satellizer lowered her head. Louis continued as he began rubbing himself, "I can tell you exactly how good her insides felt, Hawkins! I bet you can't even imagine how the womb of a Pandora is. So soft. So sweet. So-"

"Enough." Static quietly growled.

Louis began to chuckle at both Static and Satellizer, as Holly moved to his side. "Do you understand now, dog? Have you finally gotten it through your thick monkey skull?"

Static remained silent, as Louis raised his head to him and began to chuckle. Satellizer tugged on Static's jacket and whispered, "Let's…let's go, while we still have the chance."

Static stood in silence for a few seconds then he frowned at Satellizer. "Sorry babe." He then directed his attention towards Louis, "But I came to see him bleed."

Static began to charge up his power, when Louis noticed and called out, "Wow! Where do you think you're going? Do you really think you can go anywhere that I can't find you? Do you know who I am?"

"You're a bigot racist." Static nodded, "Yeah I know. Now, you're going to stay away from me and my people. Or I'm going to kill you."

Louis balled his fist and his Noah 3 bracelet began to glow. His fist became engulfed in a white energy. "You're really going to threaten, boy? Do you realize the power I wield?"

Static let go of Satellizer and nodded to Louis, "It wasn't a threat." Static lifted his fist and fired a bolt of lightning that arced forward at Louis. Louis lifted his hand to the arc, and a white energy shield appeared in front of him, blocking the blast.

Louis growled, "You f**king nigg-" Static leapt forward and drove his fist into the side of Louis' face. Holly summoned her sword of crystals, and zoomed at Static, but Satellizer summoned her Nova Blood and blocked Holly's jab at Static.

Both Louis and Static rolled on the ground, as Holly and Satellizer began clashing blades with one another.

Louis stood and fired a white laser at Static, who launched into the sky, barely avoiding the beam. Louis saw this, so he clapped his hands together, releasing a massive wave of concussive energy at Static, who was too slow to avoid it. Static was sent tumbling towards the ground.

Satellizer saw this, so she kicked Holly in the chest, which caused the powerful Pandora to back away. Satellizer then leapt forward to catch Static.

Louis saw this and he growled, "Stay out of this!" Louis punched his fist forward, and several streams of energy fired from his wrist and stabbed into Satellizer's back. Satellizer's back exploded with blood, as Static hit the ground and his mask rolled off.

Louis growled, "What the hell did you think was going to happen here, Virgil?!" Louis began moving towards Virgil, who got on a knee and saw Satellizer fall to the ground, bloody and bruised. Louis continued, "Did you think you, a filthy dog, could just come in here and beat me? I'm a god! I'm untouchable!"

Virgil glared at Louis and then nodded, "Why would a god blow up his own resort? Blow up his own plane? And then set me up, in the process?"

"Why?" Louis laughed, as he punched down at Virgil's head. Virgil caught his fist and then punched him in the chest. Louis backed away in pain, and Holly moved in him. Virgil slung a lightning bolt at Holly, who raised her sword in defense. The sword absorbed most of the energy, and Holly slashed down on Virgil.

Virgil barely sidestepped out of the way, but as the sword made contact with the ground, it released a wave of energy, that sent Virgil flying into the air. He suddenly hit the ground, near the edge of the cliff. Virgil looked down at his shirt, and he could see blood flowing out of the wound he had received early.

Satellizer tried to stand, as she noticed the blood, "Virgil…"

Holly moved over and kicked Satellizer in the back, and Satellizer screamed out in pain. Louis glared at Holly, but this time, he did not come to Satellizer's defense.

Louis directed his attention towards Virgil, as he walked towards the Bang Baby on the edge of the cliff. "You asked me why I did all those things, you filthy nig? It's because I can! I can do whatever I want to do! I'm unstoppable!"

Virgil smirked at Louis, as Louis continued, "I'm stronger than you! I'm stronger than the Teen Titans! I'm stronger than any government or foreign power! I can do anything, and no one will be able to stop me! This world belongs to me!"

Virgil spit blood on the ground, as he stood on his two feet. Virgil aimed his fist at his fallen mask, and the seemingly cloth mask actually became magnetized and floated over to him. Virgil pulled his mask over his face and once again became Static.

Static smirked at Louis, who smiled, "Why are you still smirking, monkey?"

Static just nodded, "Hey, Gear? Did you get all of that?"

Richie's voice then came over the speaker in Virgil's mask, "Oh yeah, Static. I got all of it, on a live recording too."

Louis blinked in shock, "What? What did you-"

"I set up a little live stream on social media." Static said, "Called it, 'Static's Unmasking'. I knew SHIELD, ARGUS, the Titans, etc. would be on to listen to what I had to say. And guess what, they've heard just about everything you've had to say too."

Louis blinked in shock at Static, who tapped the small almost unnoticeable camera on his mask. "Say hello to the world that supposedly belongs to you, Louis El Bridget."

"You f**king animal!" Louis growled to Static, who smiled at him.

"Wow, careful. You wouldn't want the people to see that nasty side of you!" Static laughed, as Louis charged at him enraged.

Virgil readied himself and let out a final remark, "All the villains get cranky when I catch them monologuing."

Virgil lifted his fist and fired an arc of lightning at Louis, who used his Noah 3 bracelet to counter that lightning with an energy blast of his own. The blast cut through the lightning and hit Static in the face, frying half of his mask, and dropping the Bang Baby to the ground.

Virgil ripped the burning mask off his face, when Louis suddenly kicked Virgil in the head. Virgil rolled on the ground, but this caused Louis to stomp down on Virgil's face. Virgil's eye began to swell up, when Louis stomped down on Virgil's face again.

"NO!" Satellizer yelled, as she kicked Holly in the face, and summoned Nova Blood to her hand. Satellizer launched herself at Louis, as Holly growled and followed behind her.

Satellizer saw Holly's advance, so she whipped around and slashed forward at the Holly. Holly raised her swords in defense, but Nova Blood managed to slash her across her right eye.

Holly winched in pain, and in this split second, Satellizer hopped forward and kicked both swords from Holly's grip. Holly lifted her hands in defense, but Satellizer drove her combat boot down on the Pandora's head. Holly stumbled backwards, and Satellizer snarled and leapt forward at her.

Virgil blocked a punch Louis threw at him, then pushed his fist forward, sending a massive bolt of lightning into Louis' chest. Louis went sailing backwards and onto the ground. Virgil charged forward at the El Bridget, as he tried to recover. As Virgil punched at Louis again, Louis ducked under the punch and delivered to jabs into Virgil's rips.

Virgil coughed in pain, as Louis delivered another nasty body blow, pushing Virgil back. Virgil growled as Louis moved in, smirking at him as if he had just won.

"This is over, Virgil!" Louis barked, as Virgil grabbed Louis' collar and kneed him in the chest. Virgil then elbowed Louis in the head, making the young man drop to the ground. Virgil then delivered a kicked, charged with electricity, that sent Louis flying several feet back.

Virgil slowly began walking towards Louis, who's Noah 3 bracelet began to glow. Louis stood up, seemingly more energized. Louis then charged at Virgil again, this time with more energy and fury. Virgil noticed this, so he moved in hoping Louis' form would get sloppy.

Virgil crossed a jab at Louis' face, who leaned out of the way of the jab. Virgil saw this lean, so he used his free arm to send a second jab at Louis. Louis ducked under the jab and threw a heavy punch into Virgil's face. A massive gash was sent across Virgil's damaged eye, and the bang baby could feel the blood flowing from it.

Virgil backed away from Louis, who smirked at him and continued moving forward.

While Virgil and Louis continued to square off, Holly began to use martial arts to combat against Satellizer's swordplay, and this new method of fighting seemed to be efficient. Satellizer slashed Nova Blood at Holly, who ducked under the blade and jabbed Satellizer in the stomach.

Satellizer backed away in pain, as Holly's fists and feet began to be engulfed in blue Pandora energy. Suddenly Volt Weapon Knuckles and Combat Boots formed over Holly, and she moved in on Satellizer. Satellizer stabbed at Holly, who leaned inward, dodging the blade and slamming her shoulder in Satellizer's chest. Satellizer rolled backwards, as Holly then kicked her in the chest. Holly kicked at Satellizer again, who raised her Nova Blood in defense, but Holly's new Volt Weapon enhancers shattered Nova Blood and pushed Satellizer on her back. Holly leapt up and punched down at Satellizer, who rolled under Holly and stood up to get some distance between the two.

Louis grabbed Virgil's neck, and tried to pull him in reach, so Virgil released a pulse of energy, frying Louis' hand. Louis pulled his hand back, but Virgil moved forward charging energy in his fist and jabbing Louis in the chest.

Louis grabbed his chest, and Virgil took his chance to summon a piece of Satellizer's broken Nova Blood. Virgil slashed Nova Blood at Louis' chest, who grabbed the blade and cut his hands. Louis growled in pain and kicked at Virgil. Virgil then growled and kicked Louis in the shin.

Louis yelled in pain, and Virgil jabbed the young man in the chin. Louis used Noah 3 to charge up energy, but as he fired it forward, Virgil stuck his hand out and smirked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Virgil smirked and the energy summoned by Louis was siphoned into Virgil. Virgil felt the power surging through him, and Louis shook his head in shock.

"But-" Louis started when Virgil sent a blast of lightning that jolted through Louis' chest and dropped the young man on his back.

Virgil smirked at Louis, who coughed in pain. "What's my name, bitch?"

Satellizer summoned Nova Blood in her hand again, while Holly continued to advance on her. Holly leapt up and punched at Satellizer again, but Satellizer pushed Nova Blood forward in defense, blocking Holly's punch. Holly then jabbed at Satellizer's face, which caused Satellizer to use her free arm and block the oncoming punch. Holly then tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Satellizer, but the Pandora ducked under the kick and punched Holly in the stomach, sending the Pandora flying backwards.

Holly rolled on her back in pain, as Satellizer directed her attention towards Virgil.

Virgil stood over Louis, which his hand at Louis' throat. Satellizer called out to Virgil, who smirked at Louis' defeat. "Virgil, come on."

"Wait a minute." Virgil demanded as he began to squeeze against Louis' throat.

"I'm done waiting." Satellizer called out to Virgil. "This is over! We've beaten them!"

Virgil let go of Louis and glanced at Satellizer. His look was determined and set, "We've won today, but what about tomorrow? What about when they come after you and me again? They won't stop. They will never stop."

"That's more than enough reason to leave now." Satellizer whispered to Virgil. She then pointed at his chest and nodded, "We need to leave, Virgil. Please."

Virgil stared at Satellizer for a second, then he grumbled. He turned to Louis and growled, "Come anywhere near us again, and I'll kill you. I promise you that."

Virgil then charged his fist with power and punched the ground next to Louis' head. Virgil then lifted his fist to punch down again, "IF YOU COME NEAR US AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU! Your name, your status, your money won't protect you!"

Virgil pushed Louis' head in the mud, and then walked over to Satellizer, and the two embraced.

Holly pushed herself off the ground, as Louis nodded to her. Louis then directed his anger at Virgil and yelled, "Wait right there!"

Louis continued, "I said wait right there! Listen to me! STUPID MONKEY!"

Virgil released Satellizer, and Satellizer narrowed her eyes at him. Virgil gritted his teeth, and Satellizer shook her head, "Don't."

Virgil then nodded and turned to Louis. Louis stood, bruised and bleeding, as Virgil began marching towards him. Virgil then pulled off his jacket and grimly said, "For someone claiming to be a man, you've still got some learning to do."

Louis' Noah 3 bracelet began to glow, when Virgil drove his fist in Louis' nose. Louis fell to the ground, as Virgil kicked the young man in the jaw.

Satellizer covered her mouth in shock, as Louis grabbed Virgil's legs. Virgil was pulled to the ground, as Louis climbed on top of him. Louis punched Virgil once, and Virgil tossed the Limiter off of him. Virgil climbed off the ground, and as Louis began to get up Virgil kicked him in the face. Virgil then picked Louis up and punched him in the face, causing the boy to yelp in pain. Virgil punched him again, and he fell on his back.

The Bang Baby stood over the broken Limiter, who was barely conscious at this point. Virgil nodded then spit down on the boy.

"Class dismissed, f***er." Virgil growled. A soft breezy came from the raging ocean, as Virgil stood over Louis. Satellizer looked at her bloodied brother, and then up at Virgil, who was breathing very hard.

Virgil placed a hand on his wound, and noticed it had reopened, again. Virgil growled in pain, but then turned back to Satellizer.

A sharp shard of Holly's Volt Weapon suddenly flew into Virgil's chest, and he blinked in shock for a second. Virgil glanced down at the shard of Volt Tech stabbing into his torso. Virgil spit up a stream of hot blood, as he fell on his back.

Satellizer spun towards Holly, when Holly slashed her crystal blade upward, through Satellizer's back. Satellizer's eyes widened for a quick second, as a new sense of pain filled her body. But this feeling felt like something she had never felt before. Satellizer could see blood flying from her back, but when a flash of lightning cut through the sky, she saw something glitter within her blood. As Satellizer hit the ground, face first in her own blood, she saw one of her Heroic Stigmata hit the ground next to her. Satellizer blinked in shock for a second, then a second stigmata hit the ground. A third. After the final three stigmata hit the ground Satellizer realized what she was feeling surrounding her. Her stigmata were lost.

Satellizer's eyes widened as she realized she couldn't move. "I…I…"

Both Virgil and Louis watched Satellizer lay face first in her own blood. Holly stood over the Pandora, with her blade draw to kill Satellizer.

Louis blinked in shock, "Holly…wha-" A bolt of lightning stretched from below Louis and flew into his chin, exiting out the top of his head. Louis was sent flying from Virgil, who stood and clapped his hands at Holly, firing a blast of lightning into her chest. Holly was sent flying backward.

Virgil ran over to Satellizer, when Holly tackled him to the ground. "NO! This isn't over!" Virgil elbowed Holly in the face, and Louis' Pandora fell on her back. Virgil hopped on top of her and began punching Holly in the face. Virgil punched Holly once, and Louis then grabbed Virgil from behind. Louis' head was smoking, and there was a new gash that opened under his chin.

Virgil pushed Louis on the ground, and then stomped on the young man's nose. Virgil then climbed on top of him and began punching him in the head. Louis raised his fists up in defense, but Virgil just punched the Noah 3 bracelet, shattering it.

Louis looked at it and yelled, "NOO-"

Virgil punched Louis again, breaking the young man's nose. Virgil began punching him again, until both his eyes were swollen shut. Virgil yelled in anger, as he closed his eyes and continued punching down on Louis.

Satellizer tried to call out, "V…V…"

Louis pushed Virgil off of him and tried to stand up. Virgil charged at Louis, who stumbled forward in rage. Louis swung at Virgil, who leaned out of the punch and jabbed Louis in the stomach. Louis backed away, and Virgil jabbed at Louis' chest. Louis grabbed Virgil's fist, and Virgil sent a massive jolt of electricity through his fist and into Louis' body.

Louis tensed up and fell on his back. Virgil hopped on top of him and drove his fist into Louis' throat. Louis coughed up air, but Virgil then delivered a jab into Louis' jaw. This caused Louis to cough up blood. Virgil jabbed Louis in the face again and again. Virgil then pulled his fist back and drove his entire body downward, breaking Louis' jaw.

Louis lifted his arms again, with tears coming from his eyes, but Virgil grabbed Louis' right arm and snapped it in two places. Louis let out a ghostly moan, which was met with a swift jab to the throat. Virgil was suddenly pulled off of Louis, and he drove his elbow into the face of whoever was pulling him off. Virgil was surprised to see it was Azari, wearing his Panther suit.

"He's down, Virgil!" Panther said. "They're both down!"

Virgil pushed Panther off of him and climbed back on top of Louis, driving his fist down once again, this time with a charge of electricity. Virgil's fist drove into Louis left eye, narrowly tearing it out of his head.

Panther and Xenovia yanked Virgil off of Louis and toss him on the ground. Panther climbed on Virgil and growled, "Do not move, Virgil!" Virgil jerked forward, and Panther socked him in the face. Virgil winched in pain, and Panther growled again, "The next one will break your jaw."

Panther glanced over to Xenovia, who moved over to Louis and checked his vitals. Xenovia frowned as soon as she saw the boy's mangled face. Xenovia checked his neck and grimly glanced at Azari.

Panther stepped off of Virgil, who ran over to Satellizer. Virgil tried to lift up his love, as Elizabeth entered on the scene.

Elizabeth called out to the group, as she came from the mansion. "Guys, I checked the mansion. No one knows where-" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks when she saw the bloody Pandora and Limiters laying on the grass bleeding.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said, covering her mouth.

Both Panther and Xenovia noticed Holly moving, but Elizabeth slowly moved and checked on her. Elizabeth lifted Holly up and shook her head, "Jesus. Where is her eye?"

Elizabeth looked at Panther, who moved towards Virgil. Holly moaned in agony, as she reached out towards Virgil. Her throat was blackened to a crisp, and it was clear that vocal cords had been burned out.

"Vegesfl." Holly hissed out, as blood began oozing out of her throat. "Veeeergal!" Holly moaned out to Virgil, in hate.

Azari called out to Virgil, "Virgil?"

Virgil hung his head low, as everything went silent. Elizabeth looked over at Virgil, who held Satellizer in his arms. "Virgil?"

Xenovia placed her hand on Louis' chest and glanced over at Virgil and Satellizer, and saw Virgil tearing up. Satellizer head rested on his chest, as she whispered to him, "Virgil…"

* * *

 **West Genetics**

Virgil sat in the hallways of West Genetics' infirmary, completely alone. His clothes were still ripped to pieces, and he was still bleeding from his injuries. His face was buried in his hands, as he sobbed quietly alone.

Azari, Roy, Elizabeth, and Xenovia stood inside the hospital room Virgil sat outside of. The four heroes stood around Satellizer's hospital bed. Satellizer was connected to several life support machines, and it was clear she was having difficulty breathing. Elizabeth placed her hand on Satellizer's hand, and she frowned.

The doctor glanced out the window and asked, "Is her boyfriend going to be alright?"

"He…" Azari frowned at Virgil, who was still crying outside. "He is not the one we are concerned about. How is Satellizer's condition?"

The doctor looked at Azari and shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. When she was struck in the spine, her Heroic Stigmata were ripped right out of her."

Elizabeth took a seat and listened in horror. Roy turned from the group and stared out the window. Xenovia reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder.

The doctor continued, "Not only has her stigmata been removed from her body, but the blow delivered to her shattered her spine in three places."

"There has to be something we can do to help." Elizabeth whispered. She glanced up at Azari, "Can't you take her back to Wakanda-"

"You know I can not do such a thing without causing a stir, Elizabeth." Azari started.

Roy then grumbled out loud, as Elizabeth stood from her seat, "What's the point of having all those resources if you never plan on helping anyone with them."

Azari lowered his head, as Elizabeth stormed out of the room, clearly enraged. Xenovia moved off to Azari, to try to support him. "Azari." She tried to say.

The doctor frowned at the three remaining teenagers, and he nodded, "I should also inform you that Satellizer will not be able to stay at West Genetics for much longer." Azari and Roy glared at the doctor, who quickly cleared his throat and continued, "What I mean is, she is no longer a Pandora. Our treatment center is not meant to operate on…normal people."

"We brought her here so you could restore her stigmata." Xenovia crossed her arms at the doctor. "Can no one on the premises do such a task?"

"I don't think you understand, young lady." The doctor pointed at Satellizer, "When she received that blow into her spine, 3 of her Heroic Stigmata were damaged beyond repair. Gengo Aoi is taking back the 3 remaining Heroic Stigmata for redistribution."

"Satellizer El Bridget has been discharged from the Pandora Project and removed from West Genetics." The doctor finished, which caused Azari to clench his fists together in anger.

Xenovia noticed this, and she frowned at the king. "Azari, are you-"

Azari shook his head and turned to leave the room, "I…I must inform Violet El Bridget of her current status."

"Wait, Azari." Xenovia frowned at the young king, who swiftly walked out of the room.

Azari walked pass Virgil, who was sobbing into Elizabeth's arms. The senior Pandora held Virgil tight to her, as both of them continued to cry together. Azari looked on Virgil, who looked up at the king.

"This…this was my fault." Virgil whispered. "She wanted to leave…and I stayed. Just to settle a score."

"Virgil." Azari softly said to his friend, who shook his head in fury. "This was not your fault."

Virgil cried as he lifted his head to Azari, "The doctor says she might never walk again, Azari. Her spine has been shattered to pieces; her stigmata are gone." Virgil wiped the tears from his eyes, "They can't even heal her anymore."

"I…I am so sorry, my friend." Azari whispered to Virgil, who continued to sob in confusion. Elizabeth hugged Virgil from behind, who continued to cry out. Roy and Xenovia exited the room, and Roy took a knee and put his hand on Virgil's back. Virgil let out a final scream of agony, that filled the halls of West Genetics.

* * *

 **Tooting, England**

Azari frowned, as he saw all the tubes connected to Violet's body. Azari watched as the staff of St. George's Hospital tried to make Violet as comfortable as possible. Azari noticed an empty newborn bed next to Violet's hospital bed. The young woman breathing increased, as she saw him.

"Get…out." Violet's eyes became filled with hatred as she growled to Azari, who nodded.

"I am sorry to disturb you-" Azari started, but Violet's eyes widened.

Violet then yelled out at Azari, "Disturb me?! Disturb me?! My sister is dying in a coma because of you! Because of you…and Virgil Hawkins." Violet then began to sob as she rested her hand on his stomach, "My sister… my child…is gone. My baby…"

"I…can not begin to apologize enough for your loss." Azari said, as his throat seemed to tighten. Azari lowered his head, "Satellizer…was a dear friend to us all-"

"You people are the reason she's here now!" Violet yelled. "I lost my sister. My daughter. My brother-"

"With all due respect." Azari nodded, "Your brother is the one who started this. He caused the attack on your resort. He kidnapped Satellizer, framed Virgil. And Satellizer is not dead-"

"She might as well be." Violet growled to Azari, who was slightly taken aback by this. "This would have never happened if she had never met Virgil Hawkins." Violet coughed out, and then pointed at Azari, "This would have never happened if she hadn't been a Titan. You…you're all monsters."

The Wakandan king shook his head and quiet said, "I'm sorry you see us in that light."

"Where is he?" Violet said glaring at Azari, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Louis?" Violet growled, "Where are you keeping him?"

"Where am I keeping him?" Azari raised an eyebrow, "I do not have your brother. He is in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody. Most likely being questioned about his connections to the Church of Natural Divine Light."

"I want him back." Violet growled.

Azari shook his head, "I can not help you with that. I just came to give you my condolences. The Titans will be holding an emergency meeting to discuss Satellizer's condition when our leader returns-"

"I don't want your pity!" Violet growled to Azari, "And I don't want anything from the Titans! Satellizer is mine! She'll come back with me! She was my family! MINE!"

Violet began to violently cough up blood in between her cries of rage. Azari turned from her and started out of the room. Violet yelled out to him, "You killed my entire family! I hold you responsible! I hold you responsible!"

* * *

Azari walked into the Titan's Main Hall, as Arrow, Xenovia, and Elizabeth sat at the round table. Azari noticed that Elizabeth was still low and could not seem to pull herself up.

Azari stopped in his tracks, when a team picture appeared with the Titans all eating lunch together in Elizabeth's resort. Azari closed his eyes and clenched his fist in frustration.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, as Xenovia moved over to comfort her. Xenovia glanced up at Azari, and noticed he was hurting as well. Before she could move, Arrow stood and moved over to the king.

"Azari," Arrow said, as he pulled off his mask, and placed a hand on Azari's shoulder. Azari began to breath slowly, as Roy nodded. "Man. Are you alright?"

"I am…" Azari sighed and nodded, "Not really." Azari then patted Roy on the back and moved over to the table.

Xenovia was supporting Elizabeth, when Azari sat in the head chair. He noticed the final empty chair at the table and sighed again.

Xenovia softly said, "How was Satellizer's sister?"

"As broken as a woman would be who lost her sister, brother, and unborn child in the span of three days." Azari coughed.

Elizabeth tried to speak in between coughs, "Maybe…maybe we should…try to reach Takumi again? Or try to call Spiderman?"

"I have tried to reach out to Takumi again. I believe he is deliberately ignoring us at this point." Azari nodded. "And I have tried to make contact with Spiderman, as well as Saeko. We must assume they are still out in space with Benjamin and Mirajane."

"Lord help them." Xenovia prayed. "They don't even know what's been happening on Earth."

"Lord help us." Roy crossed his arms in anger. "We went out to find Satellizer and Virgil to bring them back, because we needed all hands-on deck." Roy then lowered his head and growled, "And because we weren't there to support them…we've lost both of them."

Azari glanced at Roy, and Xenovia rested her hand on Roy's shoulder. Xenovia then nodded to Azari, "Virgil has locked himself in his room. And he had refused to speak with any of us."

Roy waved Xenovia off, "I left Diggle and Felicity back in West Genetics to watch over Satellizer's transport to the El Bridget's estate in Moscow. They will see her off."

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at Azari. Roy lifted his head and looked at Azari, and Xenovia looked at him as well. Azari noticed this, and he sighed. Xenovia nodded to the young king, and Azari stood tall.

"We will move forward." Azari nodded, as he began typing on the round table's computer, taking one more look at Satellizer on the team photo. Azari rested his hand on her, and the group noticed. Azari then continued typing.

"Arrow. Xenovia. You two will need to continue patrolling the streets for Shocker." Azari nodded. "He knows something about the sudden movement from the Church of Divine Light, I want him on ice."

Azari then glanced at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you will be needed back in Japan for the moment. Get back to West Genetics and make sure the undamaged Heroic Stigmata that were taken from Satellizer remain undamaged." Elizabeth sighed and stood, as Azari continued, "I do not have to remind you how vital those stigmata are. If Satellizer recovers-"

"When she recovers." Xenovia said to Azari, with a small smile on her face. "Let's stay positive."

"When Satellizer recovers," Azari said, putting on a hopeful smile on his face, "Wakanda will take control of the three undamaged stigmata and test her compatibility with them. They still belong to her."

"You're damn right." Elizabeth nodded.

Roy leaned forward in his seat, narrowing his eyes at Azari, as Xenovia stood with Elizabeth. Roy then pointed out, "Everyone has a job but you, fearless leader. What exactly do you plan to do?"

Azari typed a few buttons on his computer, and the picture of a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He wore a white clergy suit, with a cross around his neck. The name 'Freed Sellzen' appeared under the picture of the man.

"I have a lead on the man who currently has some of Wakanda's missing Vibranium." Azari nodded.

"The Vibranium that went missing at that weapons deal in Africa?" Elizabeth frowned, and Azari nodded glaring at Freed's picture. Elizabeth noticed this death glare and gulped, "You look like you're out for blood, Azari."

Azari silently nodded, and then looked at all his companions, "Titans. Get moving. Business as usual."

* * *

"Business as usual." Hazuki, current leader of the Church of Natural Divine Light, wore a nurse outfit and sat next to Violet El Bridget's hospital bed. Hazuki smirked as Violet shifted uncomfortably in bed. Hazuki giggled, as she rubbed her hand against Violet's life support.

"I told you already." Violet coughed, trying to not seem panicked. "I don't know any deals my brother may have made with you. I'm just trying to-"

Hazuki placed her hand on Violet's chest and applied a bit of pressure onto Violet's chest. Violet's breathing began speeding up, as Hazuki softly whispered, "Listen to me, Mrs. El Bridget. Your family is powerful, I will admit that. But they are not nearly as powerful as your brother thought they were." Hazuki began pushing down on Violet's chest, who began coughing up blood, "Louis El Bridget promised my people six Heroic Stigmata. Now that SHIELD has him, his debt is now yours."

"Heroic Stigmata?" Violet's eyes widened in fear, "I can't do-"

Hazuki punched down on Violet's chest, and an unsettling crack was heard by both Hazuki and Violet. Violet coughed up blood on Hazuki's face, who smiled at this. Violet tried to grab her chest, but Hazuki yanked the young woman's hand away.

"You owe me." Hazuki growled. "Now, how much do you love your family?"

Violet's eyes widened, and Hazuki smirked at that. Violet shook her head, "No…don't hurt my family."

Hazuki rolled her eyes and removed her hand from Violet's chest, and Violet began whizzing for air. Hazuki growled and grabbed Violet by the hair, as Violet coughed for air.

"With Louis in SHIELD's custody, you are picking up his tab." Hazuki growled, "And when you help me get what I want, I will give you what you truly want."

Violet stopped coughing, and then she asked, "You…you're going to rescue my brother?"

"Negative." Hazuki growled, as she pushed Violet's head on her pillow. "Louis will remain where he is until he is needed. And neither me, nor my partners need him. I'm talking about the sweet revenge."

Hazuki's eyes began glowing red with rage, and she smiled at Violet. "I'm going to kill Virgil Hawkins." Hazuki's smile grew as the confusion on Violet's face disappeared.

* * *

 **HEEEEY EVERYONE! This update has been a long time coming, and I'm sorry it took soooooo long! Forgive me guys. I just finished my first semester of college, and I'm doing pretty well, so I thank the Lord for that. I'm going to try to be faster with these updates this year. I've got a lot in store for you guys, so I will try to remain consistent with my uploads.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, just PM me or leave a review. I'd love to answer any of your questions. I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me. Have a wonderful day!**

 **Stay tuned for what's to come my friends.**

 **Until next time, be limitless my friends.**


End file.
